Permanent
by AllieRoexxx
Summary: George Luz's younger sister Elizabeth joins the Nurses Corps, little did she know that she was going to become one of the first combat nurses in history, serving alongside her brother in Easy Company. She also didn't expect to find love in the middle of war, but a certain soldier catches her heart. I suck at summaries! Joseph Liebgott/OC
1. Goodbye Rhode Island, Hello Georgia

**I do not own band of brothers. The story is based on the characters in the mini-series not on the real members of Easy Company :) This is my first fic so any tips you guys can give me to improve would be great! Comment and Rate!**

Chapter 1-

"Liz hurry up we're going to miss the god damn train!" my brother George bellowed at me from downstairs. I took one last look around my room sighing before closing the door.

"I'm coming, I'm coming, calm down would ya!" I said rushing down the stairs.

George and I were leaving for camp toccoa that day, both of us ready to serve our country. George training to become a paratrooper and myself entering the nurse's corps. The ride to the train station was long and silent, our parents were still angry at us that we had enlisted without asking them first. When we pulled up to the train station George got out of the car and grabbed our bags. We both promised to write to our parents whenever we could and gave them both hugs. The whole farewell was very tense and awkward and I began to feel guilty for leaving my parents like this. Mother pulled us both into a tight hug, sobbing but saying nothing before turning and going back to the car. Our father hugged George and I, trying to hide his own tears.

"Get back to us safe…both of you" he said, giving my hand a light squeeze. He then turned and walked back to the car. I stood watching him go for what felt like hours.

"C'mon Lizzie we gotta go" I heard George say from beside me as he grabbed my hand pulling me towards the train. We found our seats quickly and settled in for the long ride ahead of us.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" George asked me as the train began to pull away.

"Well, it's kind of too late to change my mind stupid" I laughed, smacking George in the head.

"Hey! You're never going to find a husband if you go around smacking all of the good looking guys in the head ya know" George laughed pushing me.

"Ha! Yeah, you… good looking... suuuuree" I said shoving him back. He just laughed before turning to look out the window for a few minutes.

"Are you scared Lizzie?" he asked me, suddenly serious.

"Well… yeah of course I am, I think I'm more afraid of not knowing what's going to happen you know?" I said, seeing George give smirk.

"Wow Liz that's pretty deep" he laughed, shifting to avoid getting another smack. I just stuck my tongue out at him.

"What about you" I asked him.

"Nope, I'm going to drop into the war and those Germans will hear about me coming and surrender right away" he laughed, lighting up a cigarette.

"Fucking gross" I complained, George knew that I hated the smell of cigarettes but he always smoked around me anyways.

"Deal with it kiddo" he laughed, shoving me playfully again. "And hey, that's not a very ladylike way to be talking, you're going to fit right in with the guys" he winked at me as I flipped him off.

I pulled my medical manual of my bag, trying to pass some time. George occupied himself with a newspaper that was sitting on the seat beside him. It eventually got too dark to read and I could hardly keep my eyes open anymore. The last thing I heard was George making some stupid joke about me looking like drunk as a skunk because my eyes were half closed before I fell into a deep sleep.

"Wake up Liz, we're here" George said, patting my face. I opened my eyes and noticed that I had fallen asleep on his shoulder.

"Argh dammit your shoulder is boney" I complained at him rubbing my head.

"Yeah you're one to talk, your head's like a freakin rock, felt like I had a boulder sleeping on me all night" George laughed, lighting up another cigarette.

I looked out the window to see Camp Toccoa passing by, noticing several companies of men in PT gear jogging outside in the sweltering heat. An angry looking officer was yelling in their faces as he ran alongside them.

"He looks intimidating" I said, looking over at George who just shrugged. I could tell he was afraid, he didn't want to show it, he was always Mr. Tough guy but I knew a different side of my brother and trust me he was a big softie. We pulled into the camp and got off the train and were surrounded by hundreds of other men and nurses looking for where they were supposed to be. I saw a woman a few feet away calling for all nurses to report to her to receive their uniforms and cabin numbers.

"Well, I guess that means me" I said to George pointing over at the nurse. Tears began to fill my eyes, I couldn't stand the thought of leaving my brother even though I knew that we were in the same camp, I didn't know how long it would be until I saw him again.

"It's okay Liz" he said, wiping tears from his own eyes and making some lame comment about how his allergies were acting up. "The camp isn't the whole state of Georgia, its small enough that I'm sure we're bound to run into one another at some point" he said pulling me into a hug. "And if we don't run into each other then I'll come find you I promise" he said into my hair.

"I love you George" I said as he let go of the hug. He took my face in his hands and gave me a kiss on the forehead.

"I love you too kiddo, go show those nurses what you've got" he winked, giving me a small push towards the other nurses. "I promise you'll see me soon" he called after me as I walked away.

I turned back and smiled at him "I'm going to hold you to that" I laughed as he made a face at me. I turned back around colliding with something solid.

All of the wind was knocked out of me as I fell to the ground.

"Oh my gosh miss, I'm so sorry, I should really be watching where I'm going" I looked up past the outstretched hand in front of me into a pair of beautiful brown eyes.

"It's alright really, I'm the one who should be watching where I'm going" I said, trying to make the situation less awkward as I could see blush creeping to his face.

As I got up I noticed that he was good looking, like really good looking… but I quickly shook the thought, you're here to do a job Liz.

"I'm Joe, Joseph Liebgott" he said stretching his hand out to shake mine.

"Elizabeth Luz" I said, shaking his hand, blush rising to my face.

"LIEBGOTT, GET OVER HERE AND STOP FRATERNIZING WITH THE NURSES, YOU'RE WEEKEND PASS IS REVOKED" an angry officer yelled from a few feet away making us both jump.

"Sorry again Miss Luz" Joseph said, dropping my hand. "Maybe I'll see you around sometime" he said, blushing again and giving me a small smile before turning and jogging towards the officer and saluting him.

"I'd like that" I said quietly as I watched him now getting ripped into by the officer.

I headed over towards the other nurses. As I waited in line to get my uniform and cabin number I couldn't get Joseph Liebgott off my mind and found myself sneaking a few glances back at the company he had joined.

The last time I looked back, he was looking straight at me and smiled at me shaking his head behind the officer who was now screaming at some other poor guy. I laughed and was interrupted by the woman at the table in front of me asking for my name.

"Elizabeth Luz" I said, turning around, still red in the face from catching Joseph looking at me. Why was he looking at me anyways? I wondered. He probably thinks I'm a spazz because I ran into him, great, already making good first impressions Liz.I looked back to where he was previously standing and he was gone along with the rest of his company. I found myself wondering if I was going to get to see him again...


	2. New Friends

**Once again, I do not own Band of Brothers and this is based on the characters in the mini-series not the real men of Easy Company. This is a fictional story obviously and there may be some historical inaccuracies but bear with me, I will try to be as accurate as possible :)**

**Chapter 2-**

**Camp Toccoa **

I stepped out of my quarters into the sweltering midday heat and groaned heading towards the cabin across camp which my 3 hour lecture was being held in. All I wanted to do was get out of this heat.

I haven't seen my brother since we said goodbye to each other by the train 3 weeks ago. I wonder how he's doing, which company he's assigned to, hopefully he didn't get stuck with that asshole of an officer who was always yelling at everyone.

I had about 20 minutes to spare before the lecture began so I decided to sit under a nearby tree to try to escape the heat while I waited.

Just as I was sitting down I heard whistling as some of the men passed by some of my fellow nurses under the tree beside me.

"Ugh gross" I muttered under my breath. Praying to God that they wouldn't notice me I put my head down to avoid their eyes.

"What do we have here?" one of the men said obnoxiously, the group of them approaching me. "Why aren't you over there with your other hot nurse friends? Cat fight?" some of the men laughed with him.

I looked up at him glaring, before putting my head back down and continuing to read the medical manual that I had taken out of my bag.

"What are you mute or something?" he asked, leaning down into my face.

"Awh leave her alone White, you idiot! A pretty girl like dat wouldn't want anything to do with your ugly ass anyways!" a man with a thick philly accent came to my rescue, pushing the guy away from me.

"Sorry about that Miss, not all of us Easy Company men are idiots like that one" he laughed pointing to White who looked rather unamused.

"Bill Guarnere" he said, sticking out his hand to help me up.

I took his hand, thankful that that White had given up and walked back over to the other group of nurses.

"Thank you" I said. "Thought I was going to have to punch that guy in the face" I laughed.

Bill laughed at my comment. "What's your name Miss?" he asked me.

"Elizabeth Luz" I replied feeling more at ease being on the same level as the soldier standing in front of me.

"Woah! Wait… Luz? No way! So you're the famous sister that Luz is always goin on about" he laughed patting me on the shoulder.

"Oh great, I'm sure he's telling flattering stories about me" I blushed, hoping that George wasn't telling his friends anything too personal.

"No no nothin but good stuff trust me, the kid loves ya to death" Bill said, shooting me a smile.

I smiled back, relieved that my brother was being mature for once.

"Luz is always talking about how he wants to find ya but doesn't know which cabin you're in and don't want to get caught wandering around the nurses quarters at night, if ya know what I mean" Bill laughed.

"I can see why" I chuckled at the thought of my brother getting chased out of the nurses quarters by angry nurses thinking he's some peeping tom.

"Well, most of Easy Company have weekend passes this weekend, and tonight we are all getting together at the bar down the road a ways to celebrate getting through our first few weeks of training if you want to join us" Bill said sounding hopeful. "I'm sure George would be happy to see ya!"

"Absolutely" I said, excited that I would finally be able to see my brother, I missed him a lot.

"What time will you be there" I asked, not wanting to risk showing up at a completely different time and being left alone in the bar.

"8:00" Bill replied, smiling again. "Want me to tell George to swing by your cabin and pick you up on the way? It's quite a walk from base, and a lady should not be walking alone at night, not with idiots like White roaming around" he laughed.

"That would be perfect, let him know I'm in Cabin 23" I said smiling.

"I'll tell him" he said, shooting me another big smile.

I looked to my left noticing the other nurses beginning to get up and move towards the cabin for our lecture.

"Well I must be going now" I said smiling at Bill. "It was very nice to meet you and I'll see you later on tonight."

"The pleasure is all mine miss" he replied. "How are you Luz's sister by the way? You're so polite and he's such an…."

"Idiot… Freak of nature?" I replied laughing.

"Yeah somethin like that" Bill chuckled.

Bill walked me to the door of the cabin and we bid each other goodbye until later that evening.

I could barely sit still the entire lecture. I was so excited to see my brother again and to meet all of his friends. Bill seemed very nice and hopefully the rest of George's company is too.

At 8:00 I heard a knock on my door. Rushing to the door I flung it open jumping into my brother's arms.

"Whoa Lizzie, a little dramatic there eh?" George laughed spinning me around.

He put me down and offered me his arm. "So you ready for a good time tonight or what? Personally all this training has got me beat, nothing a little beer can't fix though right?" he laughed, winking at me.

"Right" I said, smiling back at him and taking his arm.

"So Liz, tell me about Nurse training so far?" "Are the girls being nice to you?" he asked as we began walking off the base towards the bar.

"Yeah, I've made friends with a couple of them, one girl named Jessie, she's my age and actually grew up a couple of blocks away from us can you believe that?" I replied. .

"Nice, she hot?" he replied, lighting up a cigarette. Smirking when he noticed the look on my face.

"Gross" I said, walking a bit ahead of him.

"So what about you? How's training been going?" I asked him, changing the subject.

He told me all about training so far, he and the rest of his company had gotten stuck with that asshole of an officer who apparently loved to yell at them over nothing and revoke their weekend passes for any little infraction he could find.

"Sounds like a great guy" I commented, laughing at the impression George did of this Captain Sobel guy, George always could make me laugh with his impressions.

We got to the bar around 8:30. It was packed with about a hundred soldiers and nurses who had managed to keep their weekend passes. George quickly spotted his friends and drug me over to where they were sitting. I could hardly breathe from all the smoke in the place, pretty much every soldier had a cigarette dangling from his mouth.

"HEY FELLA'S" George shouted, putting his arm around me.

"This is my baby sister, Liz" he introduced me to the 10 men sitting at the table. Great George, call me a baby in front of your friends, I thought to myself turning a bright shade of red.

"Hey Liz" they all said almost in unison.

He pointed to each of the men, introducing me to each one of them separately.

"That's Frank Perconte, he said, pointing to a shorter Italian man who stood up and shook my hand.

"Talbert, David Webster, Joe Toye, Muck, Penkala, Bull, Martin", all the men smiled and waved at me as George introduced us.

"You've already met Wild Bill" I looked at the soldier who I had met earlier that day who shot me another one of his huge smiles.

"Your sister and I are already best friends" he commented to my brother, winking at me.

"Yeah don't get too close or I'll have to drop a grenade on you while you sleep… by accident" my brother said, shooting him a look.

Bill put his hands up in defense, smiling at me again as I laughed at my brother being so overprotective of me. He's always been this way with me, even though I was never one to need protection.

"And that's Joe Liebgott" George said, having me snap my attention to the man sitting at the other end of the table.

Sure enough, there he was, sitting quietly at the other end of the table, untouched beer sitting in front of him.

He looked up at me, looking me right in the eyes a shocked look appearing on his face as he recognized me, giving me a small smile and waving before looking down again. Avoiding my brother's eyes.

Well this is going to be an interesting night I thought to myself, running my fingers through my long brown hair, as George pulled me down to the end of the table that Joseph was sitting at.


	3. What A Gentleman

***I have decided to change the pairing for the story, This is now an OC and Joseph Liebgott story. Same plot line just a different pairing. Sorry too all the Doc Roe lovers, he will still be in the story though I promise!***

**I don't own Band of Brothers. This story is based on the Mini Series not on the Real Men in Easy Company. Rate and Comment! **

Chapter 3-

**Camp Toccoa- September 1942**

I sat down next to my brother across from Joseph, George instantly struck up a conversation with the man beside him, Bull, I think his name was. I could hear George imitating their Captain again as I looked up at Joseph.

"Nice to see you again Miss Luz" he said to me, finally looking up from the table and smiling at me.

"Nice to see you too Joseph, and please, call me Elizabeth or Liz, Miss Luz is way too formal" I replied smiling back at him.

"Okay, I'll keep that in mind" he said. "And please call me Joe, only my mother calls me Joseph" he added. "So how are you liking Camp Toccoa so far?"

"It's great, I'm learning a lot in my training seminars and next week we start training on people rather than dummies" I said. "How about you?"

"It's been good so far, tough, but I'll be okay I'm sure" he replied. "That god damn hill is going to be the death of us" he added looking out the window towards Curahee.

"I'm just glad us nurses don't have to run up that thing, I would pass out before I even made it halfway up the hill" I said, laughing.

"Yeah, Yeah rub it in" he said, laughing.

I smiled back, noticing that the bartender had placed a beer in front of me. I guess George had ordered a drink for me, he knows me too well.

Joe took a smoke out of his pocket, his dog tags falling out of his jacket as he lit the cigarette. I noticed the Star of David pendant hanging off the chain alongside his tags.

"Are you Jewish?" I blurted out. Well that was stupid Liz, of course he's Jewish, why else would he have the Star of David around his neck? I thought to myself.

"Yeah I am" he replied, taking a drag of his cigarette and blowing the smoke in the opposite direction away from me.

"I am ethically Jewish, but I was raised Catholic" he said, smiling at the confused look on my face.

"Don't ask" he laughed, taking another drag of his smoke.

"Who's Jewish?" George asked me, breaking in on the conversation.

"You already know I'm Jewish ya idiot" Joe said, putting his smoke out in the ash tray.

"Just trying to make conversation, calm your tits" George said, reaching across the table to grab the pack of smokes from Joe's pocket, taking one out and lighting it up.

I laughed at them, as Joe reached across the table trying to grab the smokes from my brother. I giggled at the fact that they were two grown men acting like kids fighting over a toy.

"George give him his smokes back" I demanded, trying to help Joe out, who was having little luck getting his pack back.

"Yes Ma'am" George said, mock saluting me.

"Was there ever a time when you weren't the boss of me Lizzie?" George asked putting his arm around me.

"Yeah, the two years before I was born" I replied, laughing and pushing him.

This gained a laugh from Joe across the table who was lighting up another cigarette. Great, he smokes like a chimney... I thought to myself, wrinkling my nose.

"What's wrong?" Joe asked concerned, seeing the look on my face.

"Ah, Liz doesn't like smoking, the smell makes her sick" George replied for me.

"Damn, really?" Joe said, moving to put out his freshly lit cigarette in the ashtray now that he knew it made me sick.

"No, no you don't have to do that its okay, I'm used to it" I insisted, grabbing his hand before he could reach the ashtray.

He looked up at me, eyes holding mine, my hand still on his. We just looked at each other for what felt like minutes before I heard my brother clear his throat from beside me.

"Are you sure?" Joe finally asked, breaking eye contact and slowly taking his hand out from under mine before reluctantly bringing the cigarette to his lips.

"Yeah, it's fine, really" I replied, smiling at him. "I'm used to George smoking 24/7, plus everyone else is smoking in here so really, what's one more cigarette going to do?" I joked.

"Okay" Joe said, I could tell that he still felt bad about smoking in front of me.

We sat silently for a few minutes, I was half-listening to the story George was telling about his job back home.

"Sooo tell me about yourself" Joe said, after silently finishing his smoke.

**SEVERAL HOURS LATER**

"C'mon you son of a bitch is that all you got" George grunted, arm-wrestling with Muck across the table. It had been a few hours since we got to the bar and most of the men were more than a couple of drinks deep at this point.

I had spent most of the night talking to Joe and David Webster who had moved down to our end of the table. We discussed where we all came from and what we did before enlisting in the Army.

I noticed that since George told Joe that I couldn't stand the smell of cigarette smoke that he had not had another cigarette for the rest of the night, although I could tell that he wanted one. He was watching as all of the men around him puffed on their cancer sticks all night, looking like he wanted to grab them right out of their hands. What a gentleman, I thought, smiling to myself, knowing that he wasn't smoking for my sake.

George finally got the better of Muck and slammed his fist down beside me, sending beer flying all over me. I gasped, feeling it soak my hair and shirt.

George just looked at me wide eyed, expecting me to hit him or yell at him. Instead, I burst out in a fit of giggles, starting to feel the full effect of the alcohol myself.

The men around me laughed as well, including Joe who had finally managed to finish the beer that he had been nursing all night. I wondered why he wasn't drinking as much as the other men.

"Well, it's getting pretty late" George laughed, looking at his watch and attempting to stand up, only to wobble and fall back into his chair.

"Whoa easy there George don't break a hip" Martin joked from down the table.

"I'll get him back to his cabin" I said, laughing at him and putting my arm under George's to try to support him. He was not helping at all and was completely deadweight, muttering about hating Curahee.

"God Dammit you're heavy George" I grunted, trying my best to lift him up.

"Here. I"ll help you" Joe said, getting up from his spot across the table and coming around to the other side of George.

"Hey Jooooeeeeee, yooouuu'reee thhhee bessst" George slurred.

"Okay there George whatever you say" Joe laughed as we turned to take him out of the bar.

I said goodbye to all of the men on my way out, telling them that I hoped to see them all again soon before we began our walk through the dark back to camp practically having to carry George the whole way.

"So what was that about him being able to hold his alcohol?" Joe laughed from the other side of George, who was muttering about how much he loved Joe.

"Yeah, I think he overestimated his limit" I said laughing. "Didn't you George?"

All I got in reply was a "mmmph" and a head nod.

I shook my head, laughing again, he was going to really regret this in the morning. At least he had the day off tomorrow.

We finally managed to get him back to the Cabin at around 12:30 and lay him down on his cot, not bothering to make him change out of his uniform. I covered him up and kissed him on the head before leaving the cabin, I turned noticing that Joe was looking on from his own cot a couple feet away.

"What?" I asked, giving him a confused look and laughing.

"Nothing, just thinking of my siblings back at home" he said grinning at me.

"How many siblings do you have?" I asked.

"Five, I'm the oldest" he replied looking kind of sad, I could tell that he was missing his family.

"Well looks to me like you've got a whole company of brothers here in the Joe, they'll have to do until you can get back to your family" I said, looking down at my brother. "Including this drunk fool."

Laughing, Joe stood up, "Let me walk you back to your cabin" he offered, gesturing to the door "I have guard duty at 1:00 so I am leaving anyways" he said. Ohhh so that's why he only had the one beer all night, I thought to myself. At least I knew that he was responsible.

"That would be great," I said, following him out the door.

The walk over to my cabin was silent, but not awkward, for some reason I was completely comfortable just walking in silence with Joe and listening to the crickets chirping in the distance.

"This is me" I said as we reached my cabin. "Thank you for walking me back." I said smiling at him.

"Not a problem mi- I mean Liz" he said, catching himself and smiling down at me.

"Goodnight Joe" I said, opening the door to my cabin.

"Goodnight" he replied, smiling and turning to walk back towards where he had guard duty. I watched him for a moment before turning around and tiptoeing through my cabin so that I didn't wake the other nurses.

I changed into my nightdress and got under the covers on my cot. I could feel the effects of the alcohol beginning to wear off as a slipped into a deep sleep.

**3 WEEKS LATER**

"Keep that ankle elevated Barker" I told the young soldier sitting in front of me with a sprained ankle. I was finally beginning to feel confident in my nursing skills, wrapping the soldier's ankle with care before turning to grab him some ice. I have gotten to know the members of Easy Company a lot better over the past few weeks, joining them for dinner on their weekends off and sharing breakfasts with them in the mess hall.

"I'm looking for a Miss Elizabeth Luz", a deep and rugged voice said.

"She's just over there" I heard another nurse tell the voice, pointing in my direction. I turned to see who was looking for me.

Oh my gosh, that's Colonel Sink, I panicked, straightening my uniform and standing up straight. What had I done?

"Sir" I said, saluting him as he entered the area that I was treating Private Barker in.

"Miss Luz" the colonel said, offering me his hand to shake. I took it skeptically, wondering what this was all about.

Winters appeared behind Sink, out of breath, probably from running up that damn hill again, I thought to myself, making a mental note to sneak some aspirin to the Easy Company cabins later.

Colonel Sink just glanced at him.

"There you are Winters, I was about to start without you." he said, turning his attention back to me.

Winters smiled at me, which put me at ease. Winters was a nice man, George had introduced me to him a few weeks ago over breakfast in the mess hall.

"Miss Luz, your head nurses have reported that you have been exceeding in all areas of your training and that you're one of the best junior nurses here at the camp" Sink said, smiling at me.

I let out the breath that I had been holding in, realizing that I was not in trouble.

"That being said, I see it fit to promote you" Sink added.

"Promote me Sir?" I asked. "To a head nurse?"

"Well… no, actually, we had something different in mind. Of course you don't have to agree to it, you do have a choice" Sink said.

I wished he would just get on with it and tell me what he was talking about.

"General Lee has asked me to appoint a female combat nurse to a company of my choosing, you see, he thinks that it will be useful for each company to have a nurse working alongside the medics and wants to test out his theory with one of the companies here." He said. "I believe that you are most qualified for the job Miss, and I have chosen to place you in Easy Company if you choose to accept my offer" he said. "Which I hope you will" he added, looking at me and trying to read the look on my face.

"Of course Sir, I would be honoured to join Easy Company" I said, out of breath from the panic attack that I was in the middle of from receiving this information.

"Great!" Sink exclaimed. "It's settled then! You are to report to Captain Sobel receive your new uniform and cabin number before 7:00 tonight." He said, smiling down at me.

"Umm Sir, sorry, one more thing" I said, not knowing if I should mention this.

"What is it?" He asked, looking serious again.

"My brother is in Easy Company Sir… George Luz… and if I understand correctly, siblings are not supposed to serve in the same company Sir." I said, my voice shaking.

Winters chuckled and I glanced at him, confused. "We know, Elizabeth" he said, smiling. "We put you with your brother in Easy Company on purpose. Seeing as this is an experiment of sorts, we want you to be as comfortable as possible amongst the men that you are serving with." He said.

"Plus, Easy Company has one of the best Medics around here" Sink added, smiling again. "Eugene Roe will work closely with you to ensure that you are ready for your jump into Europe with the men as their nurse.

"...Jump Sir?" I gulped, realizing that I would also have to jump out of a plane to follow the men into combat.

"Well yes, of course, you will begin training to become a paratrooper alongside the men effective immediately" Sink replied. "Is that a problem?"

"Not at all Sir" I replied back, pulling myself back together. Actually it was a problem. I signed up to be a nurse not jump out of a damn air plane into the middle of a war.

"Perfect, I must be getting back to my office now" Sink said.

I stood at attention, saluting him as he turned to leave.

Winters stayed by me however and I could tell that he could see right through my bullshit attempt to appear calm about the situation.

"Hey, Elizabeth, it's alright." He said, touching my arm. "You're training with the best men here, everyone will make sure that you're more than ready to make the jump."

"Thank you Sir." I replied, smiling at him for trying to make me feel better.

"I will see you tonight then at 10:00 for the night march" he said, turning and leaving.

"Night March…" I said to myself. Great. What have I gotten myself in to?

I gathered my things from my cabin, wanting to report to Captain Sobel as soon as possible to avoid getting on his bad side right away. Even though I knew that it was probably impossible to be on his good side based on what George and the others had told me about him.

I said goodbye to Jessie, who was still going on about how she could not believe that they were actually letting a woman into the army. I promised to visit her when I could before setting out towards the Easy Company quarters with all of my belongings, my heart racing as I finally realised the magnitude of what I was getting myself in to.


	4. Currahee

**I don't own Band Of Brothers. This is based on the Mini-Series not the real Men of Easy Company. **

**Thank you all for the positive reviews and advice on how to improve! I hope you like this chapter! This one contains a bit about Liz's back story which I will explain more in the next few chapters and a little Liebgott and Liz development as well :) Enjoy! **

**Chapter 4- **

**Camp Toccoa- October 1942**

"C'mon Liz you gotta keep going" George panted, pulling me up by the arm as I was leaning over in the middle of the trail.

"Don't let him see you or he'll take your weekend pass away again" he added, out of breath, referring to Sobel.

It had been two weeks since I began training with Easy Company as their combat nurse and let me tell you, the guys were not exaggerating when they complained about the amount of physical training they were put through on a daily basis.

We were running Currahee for the 6th time that week and my legs were just about ready to give in on me.

"Is he trying to kill us?" I asked George, panting and trying my best to keep jogging and not think about the pain in my chest.

George smirked at me, coughing from the pain in his own chest.

"I say we kill him first" Talbert added, catching up to us.

I tried to laugh but all I could do was wheeze in response. Who knew that laughing could hurt so much?

"Agreed, there's one of him and how many of us?" Muck asked from the other side of George.

We had almost reached the top of the hill, 3 miles up, 3 miles down to go.

Just as I was about the reach the top my ankle fell into a pot hole, my whole body hitting the rocky ground with a thump, scraping both of my knees.

George hesitated, attempting to help me up but was cut off by Sobel screaming at him from a few feet away.

"LUZ YOU DO NOT HELP HER! KEEP MOVING!" he screamed.

George looked down at me sympathetically, knowing that my little fall had just gotten me in deep shit with Sobel before turning to run back down Currahee.

"Perfect" I muttered, doing my best to pick myself up.

"Elizabeth Luz. Come here… NOW" Sobel barked at me. I was the only person who he called by my full name, when addressing the other men he only used their last names.

I rushed over to him, standing at attention.

"Well clearly revoking your weekend pass is not an effective way of punishing you for screwing up so many times during physical training so I am going to have to use a different approach" Sobel said, giving me a dirty look.

"Why are you here Elizabeth?" he asked me, looking disgusted by my mere presence.

"Because I want to be a combat nurse in the airborne sir" I replied confidently.

"Yeah, well falling into pot holes isn't going to get you there" he said, looking me up and down.

"When we get back to the bottom you are to take a 20 minute break before repeating Currahee again do I make myself clear? He bellowed in my face.

"Yes Sir!" I replied.

"Now get out of my face" he said.

I turned to start making my way back down the hill cursing him under my breath. There was no way in hell I was running Currahee again.

* * *

When I reached the bottom, I noticed that the rest of the men were scattered around, most of them stretching and complaining about how much pain they were in.

They all shut up quickly when they noticed Sobel finally making his way to the bottom. All standing up straight.

"20 minutes Luz" he muttered at me as he passed by. "And I will be watching you."

"Fucking asshole" I swore under my breath again.

"What's wrong?" I looked up to see Joe standing in front of me, face still bright red from the run, his t-shirt drenched in sweat.

"Sobel is making me run Currahee… again" I replied, looking down at my feet. "All because I fell in a stupid pothole…"

"You serious?" Joe said, looking concerned. "He can't do that, he's gonna kill ya!

''I'll be okay" I said. "Besides, I think killing me is kind of what he's got in mind" I added smiling and trying to show him that I was okay.

"The sun is starting to set now, so at least it won't be as hot" I added. Looking at Joe whose eyebrows were knitted together in anger.

I laughed at the disgusted look he was shooting in Sobel's direction.

"That's one way to get your weekend pass revoked" I laughed.

"Well… too late for that, it's already revoked" he said, rolling his eyes at me.

"What'd you do now?" I asked, teasing him.

"Rusty Bayonet" he replied, shaking his head, realizing how stupid it sounded.

"ELIZABETH, YOUR TWENTY MINUTES IS UP! GET GOING NOW! I AM TIMING YOU" Sobel shouted at me, startling me.

"I'll see you later Joe" I said quietly, giving him a small smile before turning to face the hell that was Currahee

* * *

I tried to keep my mind off of the fact that I was running up a dark hill surrounded by trees.

What was Sobel thinking sending me up here alone? Who knows what or who could be lurking in those trees?

I shook the thought, trying to focus on the task at hand.

What does this have to do with being a combat nurse anyways? I wondered to myself.

It seemed to me like more men hurt themselves running up this stupid hill than it did them any good, I thought back to the numerous men with sprains, cuts, and bruises that I had to deal with the past two weeks, thanks to Currahee.

Sobel hated us, and he hated me the most. It was getting hard to ignore the glares that he was always sending my way. He hated that Sink had chosen his company to place a female in.

I was about halfway up Currahee when I heard a pair of boots jogging up behind me.

Smiling and turning my head, expecting to see my brother, I was surprised to see Joe instead.

"What are you doing?" I asked him out of breath. "Isn't dinner…?"

He cut me off before I could finish. "Nothing you wouldn't do in my place" he replied, smiling at me.

"Besides… I could use the exercise, I'm trying to lose a few pounds" he added, winking at me.

"You're like a freaking bean pole Joe" I laughed, "Lose any more weight and you'll blow away in the next big wind storm" I added, grinning at him.

"Offensive…" he said, smiling and winking at me again.

Every time he shot me one of those smiles or winked at me I swear it felt like the whole damn animal kingdom was in my stomach, let alone butterflies.

I laughed at him, trying to wink back but unfortunately I was one of those people who was not gifted with the ability to wink and Joe burst out laughing at my lame attempt at a wink.

"Now that's skill if I've ever seen it" he teased giving me a gentle nudge in the arm.

I could feel my face turning a dark shade of red under my helmet and I was thankful that it was too dark out of him to see my face clearly.

"So tell me about George, any skeletons in his closet?" Joe asked as we continued to make our way up.

"That conversation could take hours" I said, laughing.

"Well luckily I got time" he said, shooting me a lopsided smile.

I started in on some funny stories about George, realizing there were so many to choose from.

"Oh and this one time when I was 16 there was a school dance and George was all mad that someone asked me to go and he demanded that the guy pick me up at our house before the dance" I explained to Joe, now on my fifth story about George and I.

"So he… he…" I was trying to control my laughter as I tried to tell the story.

Joe was laughing already and I hadn't even gotten to the funny part.

"He gets his baseball bat and sits out on the front porch, right? Waiting for this guy to show up" I said, finally able to breathe through my laughter.

"So he's there trying to act all tough and intimidating and when my date showed up and got out of his car, George sits up on the railing, making it impossible for my date to get to me without passing him first. I came out of the house and George turned to look and me and he… he…" I burst into another fit of laughter again.

"Oh my god Liz" Joe said, trying to control his own laughter.

"He leans a little too far back and falls off the railing right into my mother's garden" I said, tears streaming down my face from laughing so hard.

"And that's not even the best part… The bat that he was trying so hard to intimidate my date with… falls down on top of him and smacks him right in the nose. Blood….Everywhere" I explained through my laughter.

Joe was laughing so hard at this point that I was scared Sobel was going to hear us and have us both court martialed for being happy or something.

"God damn, what a smooth guy eh?" Joe laughed.

"Don't ever tell him I told you that!" I warned him, wiping tears from my eyes. "He'd kill me."

"So what happened?" he asked. We were reaching the bottom of the hill now.

"With what?" I asked, confused.

"With the date, how'd it go?" he asked, looking interested.

"Well, I ended up dating him for quite a while actually, we were together for almost 2 years, we just broke up 6 months ago" I said, trying to hide my face as all of the painful memories of my relationship with James came flooding back.

"Hey, Hey Liz its okay, I'm sorry for asking" he said softly, noticing the pained look on my face.

"It's alright, I just don't want to talk about him" I replied. "Let's just say that George was right to have the bat there with him that day, and I wish he had used it on him… because in the end, he deserved it" I added, looking straight ahead.

Joe fell silent beside me as we walked back to the mess hall to get some dinner. I could tell he was wondering about James and I. But honestly, I wasn't ready to talk about it. James had hurt me physically and emotionally and I still couldn't believe that I had looked past his nasty temper for two whole years.

Joe was the complete opposite of James… Sweet, caring, funny, a good listener, gentle. These were only some of the qualities that I was coming to admire in Joe as I got to know him more.

But I still found myself wondering if I was ready to open myself up to another person again, especially considering the hurt I had gone through with James.

We stepped into the mess tent together and Joe went straight to the guy behind the counter in the kitchen and asked him for something quietly. The guy nodded and disappeared into the back.

I was curious to see what Joe was asking for as I found us a table over by the windows.

I started rubbing my legs and trying to work out the muscle spasms I was having from running Currahee twice in the span of 3 hours while I waited for him.

I looked up to see Joe coming towards me with two bowls of ice cream.

"Where did you manage to get that?" I asked him, looking excitedly at the dessert, it had been months since I had been able to have ice cream.

"I have my connections" he said, winking at me again, making me shiver.

Who knew that such a great night could come from something as terrible as Currahee.


	5. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger

**I don't own Band Of Brothers. The story is based on the characters in the Mini-Series, not the real men of Easy Company. **

**Authors Note: Once again I want to say thank you for all of the positive feedback! I am glad you guys are liking the story so far! **

**Oh and Happy Valentines Day everyone! (You have no idea how much I wish that Ross McCall's portrayal of Joe Liebgott could be my valentine this year...*sighs dramatically*) **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

***Liz's Flashback* **

**Rhode Island- March 1942**

"_Liz it's been almost two year's god dammit!" James yelled, getting in my face, backing me up against the wall. _

"_James, have you been drinking?" I asked him softly, knowing how violent he got when he was drunk. _

"_Yeah… So the fuck what?" he slurred back, I could smell the alcohol on his breath._

_He had shown up 20 minutes earlier, claiming that he wanted to "talk" about why we hadn't slept together yet when all of his friends' girlfriends were "putting out."_

_I was home alone, my dad and George at work and my mother spending the day in town with her friend. All of my other siblings were at school. He picked the perfect day to harass me. _

_None of my family or friends knew what James did to me, they didn't suspect that he hit me or verbally abused me. He was so good at hiding it, always acting like a perfect gentleman when anyone else was around. But I knew a different side of him, the side that was truly him, nasty and controlling. _

"_James… I think we should talk about this some other time, when you're…sober" I replied, waiting for the impact of the slap that I was expecting. _

"_No, we're doing this now" he slurred, "enough with the god damn talking" he pushed himself up against me, kissing my neck. _

"_James… No…" I cried, trying to push him away but he was too strong. He was 6'3 and I was only 5'4._

_He moved to my lips, forcefully kissing me. I started to cry, knowing it was no use to fight back, he would just hurt me more… this is not how I wanted my first time to happen. _

_I could feel my lip start to bleed from the force of his mouth against mine and I squeezed my eyes shut, praying for a miracle. _

_I heard the front door open downstairs and my eyes flew open, I screamed for whoever it was, getting a slap across the face from James who was now on top of me on the bed. _

"_LIZ?" I heard the voice call back, footsteps coming up the stairs. _

_The door to my room flung open and there was George with two of his friends from work._

_I had never seen George that angry in my life._

"_GET THE FUCK OFF HER!" He screamed, grabbing James by the shirt and throwing him off me. George was tiny but when he was angry it was almost like he got some kind of super human strength. _

_James stumbled into George's friends, too drunk to even hold himself up. _

_I closed my eyes, crying into George's shirt and muttering to him about how I was sorry. _

"_Shh its okay Lizzie, I'm here now" he whispered, pulling me into his arms._

_My brother was not the violent type so he just nodded to his friends who took James outside, I glanced up one last time at him as they pulled him away, tears rolling down my face._

"_I'm sorry Liz" James yelled, trying to break away from the guys. "I love you, you know that!"_

_I ignored him. _

_This is what he always did, beat me up then told me he loved me and I would go running back to him. But not this time, this was the last straw._

_George lifted my face with his hands. "How long has this been going on Elizabeth?" he asked me seriously, using my full name which he never did. _

_I told him everything, how James beat me regularly, always hitting me in places that could be hidden and threatening me not to tell anyone or I would regret it. I also told him about the emotional abuse, the constant degrading remarks and rude comments he made about me. _

_George listened attentively, telling me that I didn't have to tell anyone else if I didn't want to. _

_That day in my room was the last time I ever saw James Carson. I heard from a friend that he had moved to California. I have always wondered what George's friends did to him that day. _

_To this day, George is the only person who knows what James did to me. And he is the only person I trust with my secret. I just wanted to forget the whole thing. _

***End Flashback***

* * *

**Camp Toccoa- November 1942**

"Liz?" Eugene's Cajun accent filled my ears. Bringing me out of my trance.

"Sorry Eugene, what?" I asked him, realizing that I hadn't been listening to a word he had been saying.

"What do you do when a bullet hits an artery?" he asked me.

Eugene and I had been working closely since I had joined Easy Company. He was training me for combat nursing. We got together for a few hours every day and went over the various different skills and procedures that I would need to learn to become a combat nurse.

"You have to find the artery and apply as much pressure as possible to it, elevating that area of the body as much as possible." I replied, trying to focus.

"Good." He said, writing something down on the piece of paper in front of him.

"And what do you do right after giving a wounded man morphine?" he asked, looking up at me.

"Stick the syrette to his jacket so that the nurses, doctors and other medics know how much he's had" I replied.

"Good Liz, you're really getting the hang of this" Eugene said, smiling at me.

"I think we can take a break now" he added. "How bout we go see what concoction they're serving for lunch today" he said, scrunching his nose up.

"Yeah, I swear those "eggs" we ate yesterday weren't eggs" I replied, laughing and grabbing my things before we left the medics tent.

"Ugh don't remind me" Eugene replied, squinting at the bright sun as we left the tent.

We walked over to the mess tent, Eugene going on about plasma and its usage as I listened attentively. God he knew a lot for someone who had no medical background before joining Easy.

We got to the mess hall about ten minutes later, spotting some of the men sitting at a table at the opposite end of the room.

I sat down next to my brother, grabbing a piece of mystery meat off of his plate and plopping it in my mouth.

"I licked that" George said with a smirk.

"Gross" I said, laughing at him.

Eugene sat down across from me. I looked up and saw Joe sitting on the other side of Eugene. I hadn't even noticed him sitting there when we came in.

"Hey doc, what's with you training Liz every damn day?" Joe joked with Eugene. "Give the poor girl a day off for Christ's sake" he added, smiling and winking at me.

"Gotta get her ready for combat Liebgott" Eugene replied, looking serious as always.

"An untrained combat nurse won't be much use to you if you get hit" he added, cracking a small smile.

"I don't plan on gettin hit Gene, but good point" Joe said, shooting me a grin. I smiled back at him, trying my best not to blush in front of all the men.

"So Liz, you ready to leave for Fort Benning tomorrow?" Talbert asked me from the other side of George.

"Yeah" I said, smiling and trying to hide the fact that I was terrified for the 5 test jumps that we were required to do in order to get our jump wings.

"It'll be okay Liz" Perconte added, noticing the look on my face.

"Yeah it's just flinging yourself out of a moving airplane at 1000 ft, what could possibly go wrong?" Muck asked, laughing.

"Shut up Skip" George said, noticing the look of fear on my face.

"It'll be fun" George added, trying to make me feel better.

Yeah… Fun… I thought to myself, trying to think about something else.

* * *

The next morning I woke up fairly early, moving over to my brothers' cot to wake him up.

"Shower time George" I laughed as he grumbled at me to screw off and let him sleep.

"Please can you just watch the door for me for 10 minutes?" I pleaded with him. "I haven't gotten a chance to shower in 3 days" I complained.

"Fine" he muttered, grumpy that I had woken him up so early. "You are starting to stink anyways" he added, slipping his boots on and attempting to grin at me.

"You're the best… I think" I said, grabbing my stuff from my cot beside his.

"Yeah, yeah move your ass" he said, following me to the showers.

"Stand here and don't fall asleep standing up like last time" I whispered to him.

"I'm fucking awake now Liz, you haven't shut up since you woke me up so I'm wide awake trust me." He said rolling his eyes.

"You love me" I said, smiling at him as I closed the door behind me.

I undressed before stepping into the shower, feeling the warm water cleaning all of the dirt and grime off of my skin and out of my hair.

As I was rinsing the soap out of my hair I looked down, noticing some blood in the water around the drain.

"Perfect…" I muttered. "Great timing…"

Of course my period would come on the day that we are leaving for Fort Benning.

I wrapped myself in my towel sticking my head out of the door and calling George over to me.

"What?" he asked, looking tired and unamused.

"I got my period" I told him, frowning.

"Oh lord not again" he replied, looking grossed out.

"Well in case you haven't noticed George, I am a woman and women get this thing called menstrual cycles where…"

He cut me off groaning. "Just tell me what you need Liz" he said, clearly not wanting me to go into detail.

"Under my bed in my satchel" I replied, "It's the little blue box" I added.

"Yeah… I'll just bring the whole bag" he replied, "I don't want to touch those things."

What a child, I thought to myself as he disappeared to get my bag.

* * *

I felt sick that entire day. The cramps that I had on the train ride to Fort Benning were enough to make me want to puke.

George gave me a sympathetic look, allowing me to lay down across his lap and stretch my legs out on my seat beside him. I could tell that he felt bad but really he had no idea what it felt like to be a woman.

I tried my best to sleep through the train ride, not wanting to talk to anyone and not in the mood for my brother's jokes that I could hear him making to Perconte who was sitting across from us.

When we finally arrived at Fort Benning I was feeling a lot better. The sleep that I had gotten and the aspirins that Doc Roe had slipped me during the train ride made me feel human again.

"Listen up men!" Sobel bellowed as we gathered around after getting off the train.

"Your jump training here at Fort Benning will be a four week course, consisting of four stages" he continued.

"Your first exercize, beginning tomorrow morning, will be similar to your training at Camp Toccoa and in addition you will be learning how to pack your parachutes for your Jumps! As for tonight, get some sleep! You're going to need it! We have a busy few weeks ahead of us men!" he yelled, glancing at me. I knew that he was excluding me on purpose when addressing us.

I looked over at Joe who had clearly noticed how Sobel excluded me, putting emphasis on "Men" when addressing us. He was shooting Sobel another dirty look.

"C'mon Liz, let's go find some chow" George said, pulling me towards the mess tent with him and Perconte.

"I could eat a freaking woolly mammoth" he added. Making me laugh louder than I should have at the mental image I was getting of my short brother next to a woolly mammoth.

***Joe's POV***

"… As for tonight, get some sleep! You're going to need it! We have a busy few weeks ahead of us men!" Sobel yelled, giving Liz a dirty look before walking away and leaving us to get some dinner.

"Fucker" I muttered to myself, giving him a dirty look as he walked away.

I hated how he treated Liz, like she was some piece of dog crap, I wished I could slap the look of his face that I always caught him giving her.

I glanced over to where she was standing a few feet away from me with her brother and Perconte.

She was laughing at something her brother said, flashing that beautiful smile of hers before turning to walk with them towards the mess tent.

God she is gorgeous… I thought to myself.

Over the past couple of weeks I had started to notice the small things about her that made her so beautiful. The way she ran her fingers through her hair when she was nervous, laughed at my jokes even when I knew they weren't funny and that smile… god, that smile… it made me go nuts.

I had never felt this way about a girl before, I mean, yeah sure, I've had my fair share of dates with pretty women back home, but none of them really did it for me.

Liz on the other hand… well she did it for me… it and more.

No way in hell I could tell her this though, her brother would have my god damn head on a pike, plus she probably doesn't feel the same way. Though she does blush every time I wink at her…

I started to mull it over in my mind…before realizing that I was thinking way too hard about it. It's not like I hadn't flirted with girls before, so why the hell was I so afraid to show her how I feel?

God… get hold of yourself Joe… I mumbled to myself, following them to the mess tent.

I would have to test this "winking theory" out. I couldn't stand this not knowing.

Surely enough, I winked at Liz several times that night over dinner… she blushed every time.


	6. We Finally Earned Our Wings

**I don't own Band of Brothers. This is based on the Mini-Series, Not the Real Men of Easy Company. **

**Fort Benning Georgia- December 1942**

Sobel was right. Wow I never thought I would say that…

We did have a busy couple of weeks ahead of us.

Since arriving at Fort Benning three weeks ago we haven't wasted any time.

Our first couple of weeks consisted of more jump training from a 35 foot tower which helped us to practice our landing skills. We also learned how to pack our parachutes. I had packed and unpacked so many parachutes over those two weeks I could have done it in my sleep.

This week we were jumping off of higher towers, these ones were 250 ft. tall and a bit more intimidating.

"It's okay Liz, I won't let ya fall" Joe said from beneath me as we were climbing up the ladder to the top of the tower.

"Jesus Christ" I muttered, hearing Joe laugh below me.

When we finally got up there, I got to jump first, the last thing I wanted to do was look down now that I was on a somewhat safe platform.

We sounded off and I felt Joe tapping my arm before I yelled "ONE OKAY" to Captain Sobel who was looking rather amused by the fact that I looked so terrified.

"GO Elizabeth" he yelled at me.

I hesitated, looking out the door of the tower and seeing how far down it was to safety.

I realized that I had to conquer this if I was going to be ready for the real jumps happening next week and so I closed my eyes, jumping out of the door.

We did this for days, jump by jump I was more confident and less scared of the height.

Halfway through the week, a wind machine was added so that we could learn how to control and collapse our parachutes after jumping.

This was difficult for me to master, once you hit the ground the wind drug you. Unless you could manage to control and collapse your parachute, you'd end up all tangled in it and an easy target for the enemy.

At one point Joe got so tangled up in his chute that I had to use the scissors from my satchel to cut him out of it, and of course, we both got our weekend passes revoked by Sobel and we got put on latrine duty.

* * *

"God DAMMIT this is fucking disgusting" Joe complained from the stall beside me. I could hear him gagging. I had skipped that stall on purpose after seeing what the previous occupant had left in there.

I giggled at him, hearing him throw his gloves down on the floor.

"Liz look at this shit… Literally!" he exclaimed before gagging again.

"I betcha Sobel came in here and left that for us" I replied, still giggling at him gagging.

"Oh my…fuck" he coughed. "I am going to die, this is it, this is how it ends!"

"Drama Queen" I laughed, going back to cleaning my toilet.

Joe and I had become even better friends since arriving at Fort Benning, we had been spending a lot of time together during our jump training and had found comfort in each other's' company.

He finished cleaning the toilet and rushed out of the stall, complaining about needing a stiff drink.

I laughed again, coming out of my stall and taking off my gloves going over to the sink to wash my hands.

"Well God Damn…" I heard Joe say from behind me.

"What?" I laughed, feeling awkward from the way he was looking at me and grabbing a towel to dry my hands with.

"Nothin… it's just, I never thought someone cleaning a toilet could be so beautiful…" he replied, looking me straight in the eyes.

"Beautiful?" I asked, trying to hide the smile that was starting to appear on my face.

"Yeah… beautiful" he replied looking me in the eyes, a serious expression on his face.

"Thank you Joe" I blushed, looking down at my feet.

Joe stepped towards me and opened his mouth to say something else but the door flung open with a bang, startling us both.

It was Nixon, he had a razor in one hand and shaving cream in the other.

"Oh hi, sorry guys, hope I'm not interrupting anything" he said, looking between us.

"No it's alright Nix, we were just leaving" Joe said, picking up his cleaning supplies. I picked mine up and followed him out.

"See you both at dinner then" Nixon replied before setting his stuff down on the edge of the sink.

"See ya Nix" Joe replied over his shoulder.

We walked in silence back towards the barracks for a few minutes.

"Nix needs a shave, guys starting to look like a cave man" Joe commented, breaking the silence.

"I'm sure he'd love to hear you say that" I laughed, knowing how much Nixon cared about the way that he looked.

Joe opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted yet again

Gosh can't anyone let the poor guy speak today? I thought to myself.

"HEY LIEBGOTT, LIZ GET OVER HERE, I NEED TWO MORE PLAYERS ON MY TEAM" a voice called out behind us.

I turned, seeing it was Talbert. I noticed that most of the men were playing baseball behind him.

"I'm sure you guys can manage to sneak in a game without Sobel seeing ya" Talbert laughed.

We joined in on the game as the sun was beginning to set.

I couldn't stop myself from glancing over at Joe throughout the game wondering about the compliment he had given me earlier.

Was he just being nice when he called me beautiful? Or was it something more? Ugh why was he so damn hard for me to read?

I looked up at him from my spot on first base, he was getting ready to swing and caught my eye, smiling and winking at me before looking back at Bill who was pitching to him.

My heart started to race and my face went red once again as I tried to push my hair in my face to hide it from the men.

It was that moment that I finally accepted the fact that I wanted to be a lot more than just friends with Joseph Liebgott.

* * *

"6 OKAY, 5 OKAY!" I heard from behind me, feeling Skinny tap my shoulder.

"4 OKAY" I yelled, smacking George in the head in front of me.

He just shook his head, checking the man in front of him, who happened to be Joe, before sounding off. I knew that he was going to get me back for smacking him later.

"STAND BY THE DOOR" I heard from the front of the line. My heart began to beat faster. This was it, I thought to myself, deep breaths Liz.

The line began to move as the jumpmaster shouted "GO GO GO" at each of the men in front of me.

I watched as George jumped out of the plane. I hesitated for a few seconds by the door before I jumped out, feeling the impact of the prop blast as my parachute deployed.

I breathed a sigh of relief, seeing the ground coming closer to me as I floated down towards the other men.

I hit the ground and controlled my parachute. Looking back up at the sky and seeing the other men floating down above me.

"Was that an adrenaline rush or what?" Joe called to me from a few feet away as he was gathering his own parachute.

"Hell Yeah" I replied, out of breath for some reason.

Joe laughed and walked over towards me. "Only 4 more to go Lizzie" he said, tapping my helmet. "C'mon! Let's head over and meet up with ass head… I mean Sobel" he added, grinning at me.

I laughed at him, looking ahead to see Sobel struggling to pull his own parachute in as he was being carried away along the ground by the wind.

"What an idiot" I added, laughing.

* * *

We completed our next 4 jumps throughout the week and on December 26th we were finally rewarded with our jump wings.

George waggled his eyebrows at me as I got my Jump Wings pinned on. He then did his best impression of the glum facial expression that Captain Sobel was usually wearing.

I tried my best not to laugh at him as Colonel Sink pinned my wings on before moving onto Gene who was standing beside me.

The day of our Jump Wings ceremony also happened to my 20th birthday and I prayed to God that George wouldn't make a huge deal out of it. I hated birthdays.

We had a party later that night at a nearby pub to celebrate our accomplishment and I could not be happier that we had the night off.

"1000, 2000, 3000, 4000, 5000, 6000, 7000, 8000, 9000! WOOOOO! YEAH!" we all cheered on Bill who had just chugged an entire pint of beer through his jump wings that he stuck in his teeth.

"Hi Ho Silver!" he cheered back at us laughing.

"It's your turn to get the drinks" Muck said, nudging me. I nodded at him, picking up my glass to finish off my own beer.

"Today would be nice…" he added, nudging me again and smirking.

"Okay, Okay I'm going, my god, men are impatient" I replied, shaking my head and smiling as I got up heading over to the bar.

I sat down on the stool next to Toye who was looking quite intoxicated at this point, leaning over the bar and staring at his empty glass.

I was about to ask him if he was okay when my brother wandered over to us from behind the bar.

"Corporal Toye… There will be no leaning in my company" he drawled, doing his best impression of Sobel.

"Are those dusty jump wings?" he gasped, leaning over the bar in Toye's face. "How do you expect to slay the Huns with dust on your jump wings?"

I giggled at him. He sounded exactly like Sobel, I swear his impressions were getting better every time he did them.

"Luz, just get me a drink" Toye mumbled, grabbing George by the shirt.

"Hell of an idea Joe" George replied, smiling and looking over at me. "One for my baby sister too" he added, handing me a beer.

"3 Miles Up, 3 Miles Down" he said, raising his glass to clink it with Toye's before turning to clink it to mine.

We all took a sip but were interrupted by the music cutting off and hearing Lipton yell "Ten Hut!"

We all put our glasses down on the bar, standing at attention and trying our best not to sway from the buzz we all had from the beer.

"Well at ease Paratroopers" Colonel Sink said, walking to the front of the Bar.

"Good evening Easy Company" he addressed us, smiling.

"Evening Sir!" we all replied back in unison.

"Now parachute infantry is a brand new concept in American military history, but by God the 506 is going to forge that new concept into Victory" he said, smiling when we all cheered in response.

"I want you all to know that I am damn proud of each and every one of you" Sink continued. "And I want to personally thank you all for making Miss Luz feel welcome and helping her get through training" I blushed when I heard my name.

"I clearly made the right choice when I chose to put her with Easy Company and I think she's going to be a damn fine combat Nurse" he added, smiling at me. A few of the men whooped in response.

"YEAH LIZ" I heard Malarkey call out.

"Now you deserve this party, so I want you to have fun and remember our motto! CURRAHEE" he shouted.

We all shouted Currahee together, raising our glasses to Sink.

"Oh and one more thing" he said, the room falling silent again.

"Happy 20th Birthday to Elizabeth" he said, raising his own glass to me.

All of the men in the room turned to look at me, they all had no idea that it was my birthday, and I had planned on it staying that way.

"LET'S SING HER HAPPY BIRTHDAY" Grant yelled from his place in front of Sink.

I sat there awkwardly while the men all sang happy birthday to me, not knowing what to do with myself. Does anyone really know what they're supposed to do while people are singing happy birthday?

When they finished they all cheered, raising their glasses to me.

"Thanks guys" I called out, laughing at their terrible melody.

I turned back to my beer to come face to face with George who was still in Sobel mode.

"Elizabeth, there is no smiling in my company…you're out of the airborne… report for latrine duty…I am revoking your weekend pass" he went on.

I burst out laughing, but George just kept going. "Is that a piece of grass on your trousers? I have never seen such barbarism" he slurred.

I was trying to control my laughing fit when I felt a pair of arms wrap around me from behind. I shifted slightly, trying to see who it was but whoever it was held on tight.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY LIZ!" it was Joe.

I tried my best not to blush and thanked him, leaning my head into the hug.

He let go after a couple of seconds and plunked himself down at the bar beside me.

"Why didn't ya tell me it was your birthday?" he asked as George placed a beer in front of him.

"Well it's no big deal…" I replied. "Besides I hate birthdays…" I continued, getting an eye roll from George who wandered away, still slurring in his Sobel voice.

"20 is a pretty big deal" Joe replied, taking a sip of his beer.

"You're no longer a teenager" he added, winking at me. "You can drink out of a big girl cup now" he said, gesturing to the huge glass of beer in front of me. "And use the big girl potty, and…"

"Stop I'm going to pee" I laughed uncontrollably, cutting him off.

"Well it's a good thing you can use the big girl potty now" he replied, laughing and nudging me. "And you should probably get Doc to check that out if ya got no control" he added, pretending to be concerned.

I kept laughing, tears streaming down my face at this point. I probably looked like a mess.

Joe reached up, wiping the tears from my cheeks with his fingers.

My laughing fit subsided and I looked up at him.

"Happy Birthday Elizabeth" he said again, this time softly, letting his warm hand linger on my face for a minute before dropping it to the counter and picking up his beer.

I smiled, relieved when I looked up and saw that George had disappeared and not seen that. He would probably lecture me in his Sobel voice and embarrass me in front of Joe.

"Hey weren't you supposed to be getting the guys beer like 20 minutes ago?" Joe asked, breaking the silence.

"Oh Jesus" I said, looking back over to my table and seeing an angry looking Muck pointing at his watch.

"I'll help ya" Joe laughed, hopping over the bar and starting to pour the beers.


	7. Anywhere Else But Here

**I don't own Band of Brothers. This is based on the characters in the Mini-Series not the real men of Easy Company.**

**Thank you guys for the positive reviews! I am so glad that you're liking the story so far! We get to see Joe's sweet side in this one ;) Enjoy!**

**Camp Mackall North Carolina- June 1943**

"Oh my gosh he's lost again" I whispered to Gene who was crouched down beside me in the dirt.

Gene rolled his eyes, looking over at Sobel who was fumbling with his map and telling Winters that we should just "get them."

Oh yeah that's a perfect idea, I thought to myself. Let's give up our cover and run right out in front of the enemy team… great.

Winters reluctantly turned and whispered at us to move out, shaking his head.

"Oh brother" I muttered to myself, getting up and following Winters.

We hadn't walked ten feet from our original position when the enemy team spotted us, rising up from the brush that they were hiding in and aiming their guns at us.

"Captain you've just been killed along with 95% of your company, your outfit?" one of our commanders said, coming out from behind one of the trees.

Sobel told him our outfit, most of us rolled our eyes from behind him, not amused.

We were ordered to leave 3 wounded men on the ground and Sobel picked his 3 men to leave behind, muttering to himself before yelling at us to follow him back to camp.

"This is a fucking joke" Bill muttered, falling into step beside me.

"We're dead, we won't last a day out there following his orders" Muck added from behind us.

We all looked up ahead at Sobel who was still muttering to himself about something.

"You've got your work cut out for ya Lizzie" I heard Joe say, as he walked up on the other side of me.

"There's going to be a lot of wounded men lying around with that ass head leading us" he added.

"It's ironic that he's always yelling at us for doing stuff wrong, yet he can't even read a map" I replied, shaking my head.

"We're all dead…" Muck repeated again.

"Oh shut up skip… that's not helping" Joe replied, rolling his eyes.

"Well we are" Muck stuttered.

I could tell that he was genuinely nervous about following Sobel into combat.

He wasn't the only one. Every man in the company was terrified of the idea.

How were we expected to win a war with a Captain who couldn't read a map to save his own life, let alone all of ours?

* * *

Jump training at Camp Mackall had been much more intense than Fort Benning.

Our jumps at Mackall included carrying weapons as well as food, ammunition and other supplies that we would be carrying come our actual jump into combat.

Eugene and I were jumping fully packed with the medical supplies that we would be bringing with us into combat.

Jumping with an extra 80 pounds strapped to you was not the easiest task. However, surprisingly the worst part was trying to get up the stairs and into the plane.

The rest of our training consisted of training in the woods, focusing on troop movements and operating behind enemy lines.

Eugene and I also practiced maneuvering through the woods while under imaginary fire, having to learn to dodge anything that came between us and getting to the wounded men who were calling for a medic.

I got good at this fairly quickly as I was a small person and able to move between the trees and obstacles quickly and easily.

After Camp Mackall we moved onto Sturgis Kentucky then to Camp Breckenridge where there were nice barracks, hot showers and many other luxuries.

Here we did more Jump Training and Gene and I practiced more maneuvering through combat.

I hardly saw Joe during this time, to my dismay. We were both so busy with our training that we didn't have any spare time to talk to one another.

I think the longest conversation that we had during our time in Kentucky lasted about two minutes, before Sobel was yelling at us to do something else.

Plus, Eugene, the other medics and I usually trained separate from the rest of the men, focusing on improving our medical skills and maneuvers.

I continued practicing my medical skills with Gene. We spent hours together every day, practicing various different solutions to medical emergencies on one another.

One of the men from Fox Company ripped his ankle open on a rock during training one day and Eugene let me clean and stitch it for him to give me some practice working with open wounds.

I was more confident than ever in my nursing skills and I knew that I would be the best nurse that I could be for the men thanks to all of Eugene's training.

Following a couple of months in Kentucky, we were moved back to North Carolina, this time to Fort Bragg to prepare us to ship overseas.

We received new uniforms, new weapons, new medical supplies, new gear… well new everything for that matter.

We all knew what this meant… we would be shipped overseas within the next week or so.

* * *

**Fort Bragg North Carolina- August 1943**

I propped myself up under a tree, trying to shade myself from the scorching sun.

Most of the men were at the firing range and I decided that it was the perfect time to study my medical manual, it was nice and quiet.

I was a couple of pages into reading about hypothermia when I heard boots hitting the ground in front of me.

"Hey Liz! Long-time no talk!" Joe laughed, sitting down beside me under the tree.

I immediately turned red, having not talked to him in so long I felt as nervous as I did when we were first getting to know each other.

"Oh come on it hasn't been that long, just a couple of months" I replied, smiling at him.

"So how have you been? Gene been taking good care of ya? He asked, lighting up a cigarette.

"He's been tiring me out is what he's been doing" I replied, laughing.

"You're looking quite spiffy in that new uniform" he added, nudging me with his elbow.

"I could say the same about you" I replied, laughing and gesturing to his clean uniform.

"So where do ya think we're headed tomorrow?" he asked, leaning back on his elbows.

"New York, I'd say, then on to Europe" I replied honestly.

"Ya don't think they'll send us to the Pacific?" he asked, blowing his cigarette smoke in the opposite direction.

"I sincerely hope not" I replied, remembering all of the footage that they had shown us of the war happening over there.

"Me too" Joe said, zoning out, he was probably remembering the footage as well.

"Either way, I'm just glad to be moving out with you men" I said, breaking the silence.

"Well we're glad to have ya" Joe said, winking at me.

"So tell me about some of the stuff in this medical book, never know when it could come in handy" he laughed, picking the book up and flipping through it.

I laughed, starting in on some basic first aid skills that could be useful to him in a sticky situation.

* * *

We boarded the train early the next morning with all of our gear, heading north towards New York.

"Called it" I joked to Joe who was sitting beside me, nudging him with my elbow.

"Hey aren't you guys from New York?" he asked, referring to George and I.

"Rhode Island, yeah" I replied, smiling and thinking about how close to home we would be soon.

"Where in Rhode Island?" Joe asked.

"West Warwick. George and I were actually born in Massachusetts, but we moved to Rhode Island when I was just a baby" I replied.

"Is it just the two of you?" Joe asked, seeming interested in knowing more about our family.

"No, we have five sisters and three brothers" I replied.

"Jesus, I thought my family was big" Joe said, laughing.

"Are you the youngest?" he asked.

"No, I'm one of the middle children" I laughed, digging our most recent family picture out of my pocket and showing it to him.

"This is my oldest brother Joseph, he's 34. My sister Mary is 31. Dorothy is 26. James is a year older than George so he's 23." I said pointing to each of my siblings.

"Then there's George, then me, then my little sister Victoria who just turned 18 a few weeks ago. Then Louise who is 16, Marion who is 14 and finally little Phillip who is only 10.

"You all look so much alike" Joe commented, smiling and studying our family picture.

"Yeah it's kind of a Luz thing" I replied, smiling. "Even our cousins look like us."

"Will you two shut the hell up! I am trying to sleep" George complained from his spot across from me.

"You never shut up George so deal with it" Joe replied, kicking him in the leg with his boot and handing the picture back to me.

"Fucker" George muttered, opening one eye before crossing his arms and trying to get in a comfortable position.

"Is your brother always such a prick?" Joe asked me after a couple of minutes.

"Just when he's tired" I laughed, looking over at George who was now snoring loudly.

I yawned, myself only having gotten a few hours of sleep the previous night.

"You gotta be pretty tired out yourself" Joe stated "With all that studying you and Doc are always doing."

"I could sleep" I replied, raising my eyebrows and smirking.

"Well don't feel like ya gotta stay awake and talk to me" Joe said. "I'm sure I can find some way to entertain myself" he added, smiling at me.

"Just don't entertain yourself with harassing my brother" I said, closing my eyes and leaning my head back against the seat. "You'll get more than you're bargaining for" I added, smiling.

"Dammit" Joe whispered. "Ruined my plan."

I grinned at him before allowing myself to fall into a deep sleep.

I jolted awake a few hours later when the train jerked, changing tracks, my heart was pounding.

My head had somehow ended up on Joe's shoulder, he was now sleeping as well, his head resting on top of mine. He was snoring softly.

George, who was now sitting up and awake, nudged me gently with his boot, making a kissy face at me and waggling his eye brows.

I rolled my eyes and mouthed "screw off" at him before closing my eyes and trying to fall back asleep, wanting to stay in this moment next to Joe forever.

I heard George laugh in response and heard the click of his lighter as he lit up a cigarette. God I hate how much he smokes.

I knew George would bug me about this situation later but I didn't care at the moment, this just felt… right.

* * *

When we got to New York, we were promised passes into the city. George and I were planning to take this opportunity to possibly go and meet up with our parents and siblings before we shipped out, knowing that this might be our last chance to see them for a while.

However, nobody ended up getting the passes as promised and instead we were ordered to line up for inoculations.

Of course it had to be needles… there was nothing I hated more in life than needles.

My legs felt like they were going to give out under me as I waited in line for the shots that we were being given.

"What's wrong Liz? Looks like you seen a ghost" Bill commented from behind me.

"I…hate needles" I stuttered, staring straight ahead.

"A nurse that hates needles, never seen that before" Bill laughed.

I just shivered in response and wrapped my arms around myself as he laughed at me again.

"I'm sure Joe will hold your hand" Bill added, slinging his arm around me and laughing.

I turned and punched him in the arm for teasing me, shooting him a glare and telling him to shut it.

"HEEY" Bill complained, rubbing his arm. "That spot better not be where they put dat needle in or I swear to God" he added.

Joe, who was standing in front of me, turned around, looking at us both questioningly.

"What am I doing?" He asked, tossing his cigarette on the ground and stepping on it.

"Holdin Liz's hand while she gets jabbed in the arm" Bill laughed, clearly not understanding the meaning of the punch I had just given him.

"Ya don't like needles?" Joe asked, looking upset that I was afraid.

"Who the fuck likes needles Lieb?" I heard Bull say from in front of Joe, it was now his turn to get jabbed.

"Shut up Bull" Joe said, still looking at me.

"It's okay Liz, just count to three and it'll be over and done with" he said, grabbing my hand and squeezing it. "I can stay with ya if you want" he added.

I just nodded at him, tears welling up in my eyes. I felt like such a baby, but I was terrified, I had always been afraid of needles.

"S'okay Liz" Joe said, letting go of my hand and sitting down to get his shot.

"See, it's just a little sting then it's all done" he added, cringing slightly as the doctor administered the needle.

He got up and I took his place in the chair, starting to shake.

"Liz, Look at me" Joe said, taking my hand in his. I looked up him, fighting the urge to jump up and run as far away from the doctor and that needle as possible.

"Just look at me, it's all okay" Joe said, squeezing my hand.

"Can't be any more painful than looking at Sobel's face every day for the past year and a half can it?" he added, smiling down at me.

I giggled, tightening my grip on his hand and nodding in agreement

The doctor jabbed me with the needle then, not giving me any warning. It hurt like a bitch.

"JESUS H. FUCKING CHRIST" I swore.

The doctor finished up and rubbed some alcohol on my arm. "NEXT" he called out, clearly not bothered by my outburst.

Joe pulled me up out of the chair, still holding my hand. He just looked at me for a few seconds before he burst out laughing.

"Nice mouth Lizzie" he said. "I'm sure the whole 506 just heard you swear like a sailor" he added, still laughing.

"That hurt like a mother…." I replied, trying to hold in my own laughter.

"You did well!" he said, laughing again. "Although it did look like you were going to punch the doctor at one point" he added.

"Thanks for staying with me" I replied. "And I was going to do more than punch him" I added, laughing.

"Let's go get some grub sailor girl" Joe joked, pulling me along through the crowd.

He still had a hold of my hand and I smiled, tightening my grip on his hand as we weaved through the crowd towards the food.

We got some pretty weird looks from some of the other men as we made our way through the crowd holding hands, but to be honest I didn't care, I didn't want to be anywhere else but here, despite the throbbing pain in my arm from the needle.

* * *

That night a bunch of the men got shit faced drunk on whiskey.

Having not had hard alcohol in a long time, the whiskey hit them hard and fast.

I sat with George and Eugene in the corner of the bar that we were all at, none of us drinking.

We were just watching as the men get progressively more drunk which was entertaining enough.

"They're gonna regret all that in the morning" Gene commented from beside me, watching as Christianson made a bee line past us for the toilets, holding his mouth.

"Bunch of fools" George laughed, lighting up a smoke.

I scanned the crowd, looking for Joe to make sure he was alright. I found him quickly, trying to hold himself up against the wall, his eyes wide.

"Jesus murphy" I murmured under my breath, watching him struggle to keep himself upright.

"I'll see you guys later" I said to George and Gene, getting up out of my chair.

"I am going to get Joe to bed before he falls and cracks his head open" I said, pointing over to where Joe was still struggling to stand upright.

"Want some help?" George asked, starting to stand up.

"No it's okay, I got it" I replied, waving him off.

"Okay… well I'll come check on you and make sure you made it back okay before I turn in" George said hesitantly. I could tell that he was in protective brother mode now.

I nodded at him and told him that I would see him back at the barracks before starting towards Joe.

"Joe… are you okay?" I asked him, grabbing him by the arm as he almost slid down the wall.

"LIZZZZZZZZZIIIEEEE" he slurred, reaching up to me as he was slumped against the wall.

"Let's get you to bed" I said, trying my best to pull him up. Of course he was no help.

"Errmmm I'mmm Finnneee…" he slurred, laughing at himself and draping an arm around my shoulder.

"No you're not" I laughed, putting my arm around his waist to hold him up. "Let's go."

"Look who is taking me to bed Malark" Joe slurred at Malarkey as we passed by his table. "The pretttttiiiiesst girl in the company."

"Well I am the only girl in the company Joe so that's kinda a given" I replied, laughing.

"Get some sleep Joe" Malarkey said to him as we passed by, shaking his head at me and laughing.

When I finally managed to get Joe to his bed I sat him down and got him some aspirins and a big glass of water, making him drink it all before I allowed him to lay down.

"Why don't youuu stayyy with meeehh?" he slurred, making a pouty face at me before falling face down into his pillow. "I feeeel sickkkk."

"You just need some sleep Joe" I replied, sitting down on the bed and smoothing out his hair which was messy from sliding down that wall.

"Mmmmphhh" he responded. "Staaayyyyyyyy" he grumbled.

I wanted nothing more than to stay with him in bed and take care of him but I knew that it was extremely inappropriate for me to stay in his room all night and that my brother would tear the place apart looking for me.

I laughed and leaned down to give Joe a kiss on the head before getting up off of the bed.

"Goodnight Joe" I whispered, leaving the room to go meet up with George, who was probably already pacing and wondering where I was.

Joe didn't respond, he was already out like a light.


	8. Who knew that hell could float

**I do not own Band Of Brothers. This is based on the characters from the Mini-Series, not the real men on Easy Company. **

**September 1943**

The next morning the 5000+ men of the 506 lined the docks, waiting to board the Samaria which would be taking us across the Atlantic to Europe.

It took the entire day for everyone to get aboard and settled, setting us back a day in our travels.

We all found out really quickly that the ship was not built to hold 5000 people, more like 1000. There was almost no space to move around.

George held on tightly to my hand as we pushed through the sea of men who were up on deck, trying to make our way over to the rail. Our lifejackets were making it even more difficult to move.

Claustrophobia was setting in and I found it extremely difficult to breathe as he pulled me along since I was below most of the men.

We finally made it to the rail, just in time to see the Statue of Liberty as we passed by it, the sun was beginning to set.

George lit up a cigarette and stayed silent beside me, leaning over the rail and placing his hand over mine on the railing.

I wondered if this would be the last time that I would ever see home, a morbid thought, but a rational one considering where we were going. I imagined that he was probably wondering the same thing.

I said a prayer as we all watched New York disappear behind us in silence. George and I stayed out there by the rail staring out at the sea until it was dark.

* * *

The Samaria was absolutely disgusting. The stench was simply awful and it was only our fourth day aboard.

It was hot, sticky and cramped below decks and not much better up on deck either. But at least up on deck there was some fresh air if you could manage to make it over to the railing. I seriously considered sleeping up there some nights.

Fresh water was severely rationed and all of us were pretty dehydrated at this point.

You couldn't even drink the water from the showers because they ran cold salt water.

We had to sleep in our clothes and some men had to share bunks since there were not enough to go around, forcing them to alternate, some sleeping in the hallways or out on the deck every other night.

Thankfully, I was one of the lucky few who was assigned my own bunk, which I felt bad about, because I would have been completely fine sharing with my brother, but nonetheless, they decided that I should get my own bunk.

I couldn't wait to get off this damn ship, there was nothing to do but wander the decks all day, staring out at the sea and waiting for the next mealtime.

George occupied himself by gambling and playing cards with Muck, Bill, Malarkey and some of the other men and I usually just sat and watched, trying to pass the time.

"Ah ya shit head" George swore as Bill gathered his $100 from the pool of bets in front of him.

They had been playing the same game over and over again for the past three hours and betting the exact same money each time. Needless to say, I was extremely bored of watching them at this point.

"I'm going to go for a walk up on deck, anyone care to join me?" I asked the table of men who were playing. All of them shook their heads at me, too focused on winning their money back.

"I'll join ya" I heard Gene say, I hadn't even noticed him sitting all alone at the table behind us.

He followed me over towards the stairs, cursing under his breath.

"Can't take another fuckin minute of this stench" he added, leading the way up the slippery steps to the deck.

I laughed at him, it wasn't like Gene to curse so he must have been pretty tired of it.

We walked in silence towards the front of the ship for a couple of minutes. I tucked my hair down in my jacket, trying to avoid the catcalls from the other companies that I had become accustomed to since boarding the ship.

"This is officially a floating hell" I said, breaking the silence.

We had finally found a clear spot to sit against the rail near the front of the ship. Most of the men stayed towards the back of the ship since sitting at the front usually involved getting sprayed with sea water, which I didn't mind at this point if it meant getting away from that stink.

Gene nodded in agreement, resting his head against the railing behind us and sighing. We sat in silence for a couple of minutes, just enjoying the fresh air.

"So what's up with you and Joe?" Gene asked out of the blue, surprising me.

"What do you mean?" I asked, feeling uncomfortable because I was being put on the spot.

"Ya know what I mean Liz" he replied, laughing. "I saw da way you two were lookin at each other the other night at dinner" he added, raising his eyebrows and looking at me.

"We're just friends, just like you and I Gene" I replied, avoiding looking at him.

"Friends ya…but not like you and I" he said.

"It's alright you don't have to tell me if ya don't want to" he added. "But I'm here if ya do want to talk."

Gene was such a genuinely sweet guy, his voice was almost therapeutic and he always made me feel comfortable and at ease when we were together. He reminded me so much of my big brother Joseph, always looking out for other people's feelings.

He also had this way of seeing right through people, there was no hiding anything from him, and right now, he was seeing right through me.

So I decided to tell him, to let it all out, all of my feelings about Joe. I had come to trust Eugene and could easily call him my best friend in the company. And I figured that my best friend should probably know something like this.

He listened attentively, nodding when appropriate and laughing at some of the stories I told him about Joe and I.

"I don't know Gene, I don't know what to do" I sighed, leaning back against the railing.

"Well I think you should tell him what you just told me" he replied.

"I can't do that" I said, shaking my head. "We're going to war not to prom" I added, smiling slightly.

"Ya can't choose when ya fall in love Elizabeth, but you can choose what you do about it" he replied.

"And I agree that war isn't the best time for something like this, but war also can take people from ya in the blink of an eye, and havin regrets will make it all the more terrible to deal with" he added, turning to look at me. "You gotta live in the moment, cause you don't know how many more you're gonna have from here on out."

He was right. I didn't know how long I had. None of us did.

"You're gonna have to tell him, sooner or later or you'll go crazy" he said softly. "And trust me, he feels the same way about you. I've seen it in his face."

"Thank you Gene" I smiled, giving his hand a squeeze as we stood up to go to dinner.

"I'm glad you know now, though I am pretty sure my brother has a good idea how I feel… I could never actually come out and tell him about it" I added.

"I'm sure George would be supportive of ya Liz, he loves ya, I'm sure he'd be fine as long as you're happy." Gene replied as we walked along the deck.

I wondered if what he said was true, did Joe really feel the same way? Or was he just a nice guy? Did he really treat me different than the other men treated me? And would my brother really be open to the idea considering what happened with James? I had a lot to consider before I made any kind of rash decision.

"So what about you, anyone special back home?" I asked Gene as we walked back.

"Yeah… there is someone" he replied, looking embarrassed.

"What's her name?" I asked.

"Vera" he replied, his face lighting up when he said her name.

"Well, she's one lucky girl Eugene" I replied, smiling at him.

He blushed and looked down at his feet.

"No, I'm the lucky one" he replied, smiling again.

I made a mental note to ask him to tell me more about Vera someday as we descended the stairs leading to the mess hall.

"And Joe's gonna be one lucky guy one day" he whispered, opening the door to the mess hall for me, smirking and gesturing me to go first.

I shook my head at him as he opened the door and we made our way over to where the slop was being served.

I felt like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders now that I had told Gene how I felt about Joe.

But could I manage to tell Joe how I felt about him? The thought made me a bit nauseous as I imagined him laughing and rejecting me. I had always been self-conscious and the thought of putting all of my feelings out there didn't seem promising to me.

I shook the mental image I was getting and looked down at the disgusting plate of goo I had been handed, sniffing it reluctantly.

I heard my brother oinking at his plate of food from a couple of tables away, telling Lipton that it was like the slop pigs ate on our farm back home. Lipton pushed his plate further away from him and made a face.

I laughed and Gene and I made our way over to sit with them, trying not to think about what was in the slop they had given us.

* * *

"Hey girly you need a warm bunk to sleep in tonight?" a soldier reeking of Whiskey asked me, grabbing my arm as I tried to make my way through the crowded bunks back to the Easy Company men.

I had lost sight of Malarkey and Muck who had walked too far ahead of me for me to catch up to them. They were too caught up in their conversation about naked native girls and flamingos to notice that I had fallen behind.

"I'm not interested" I replied, trying to sound as polite as possible.

"That's not what he asked sweetheart" another man commented from the other side of me, blowing smoke in my face.

"You're real pretty" the original creep said, getting close enough to me to sniff my hair.

I started to panic, feeling completely helpless as I knew none of the men around me and they were all pretty drunk.

I tried my best to pull myself from the man's grasp, telling him again that I was not interested, but he held onto me.

"Hey fellas we have a problem here?" George asked, suddenly appearing behind me, on his way back from the mess hall.

"Get lost buddy, this broad is taken" the man commented, looking down at George.

"This BROAD happens to be my baby sister so back the fuck off" George said angrily, pulling me away by the hand and right out of the man's grasp.

I looked back to see the man wide-eyed and watching us leave. I really hoped he wasn't watching to see where I was sleeping.

Thank God for my brother, I thought to myself as he pulled me along through the crowd.

The catcalling from all of the other companies in the 506 made me extremely uncomfortable and several men made fairly degrading remarks as George and I made our way back to where Easy was sleeping.

"Look at that fine piece of ass" one man remarked, whistling at me as we passed.

"What's she doing with that guy?" another asked, blatantly insulting George.

We both just ignored them, knowing that most of them were probably too drunk to even realize how disgusting and rude they were being.

We finally made it back to the area that all of the Easy Company men were staying and I felt instantly at ease amongst my men, letting out the breath I had been holding in.

"Fucking Idiots" George muttered to himself, lighting a cigarette as I hopped up on my bed.

"You okay Lizzie?" he asked, leaning against my bunk.

"Yeah I'm good, I just… it just reminded me of the way James…" I said, my voice shaking.

"Its okay" George replied. "They won't dare venture down this way, not with wild Bill Guarnere down here" he added, smirking.

"My bunk is way up there but I'll keep an eye out too" he added, giving me a kiss on the head.

"Love you" I whispered to him, still feeling nervous even though I knew it was irrational.

"Love you too kiddo, get some sleep" he replied, reluctantly walking over to sit with Muck and Joe.

I sat on my bunk, opening my medical manual and trying to get my mind off of the feeling of the man's grip on my arm. I rubbed my arm where his hand had been.

"Heard someone needs a body guard" Joe laughed, startling me and climbing up to the bunk I was sitting on. I was second up from the bottom.

George had clearly told him what happened.

"Yeah, some of these guys are kind of feisty" I replied, shooting him a small smile. "I don't really feel comfortable sleeping with all of them around, I mean what if… if one of them tries something?" I added.

"They wouldn't fucking dare" he replied, shaking his head.

"I'll just stay up and watch just in case" I said, yawning and propping myself up on my cot.

He shot me a sympathetic look, lighting up a cigarette. "You just look so tired Liz"

"Mmmpph I'm alright" I mumbled, trying to keep my eyes open.

"Will ya just lay down and go to sleep?" Joe laughed, patting the cot. "I'll be right here, I promise I won't let anyone near ya Liz" he added.

"I'll sit here for now and wake ya up when I'm leaving" he said, placing his hand on my leg.

I trusted him and knew that he wouldn't let anybody touch me. In fact, I knew that none of the men on the bunks around me would let anyone from any of the other companies come even relatively close to me, but something about Joe sitting on my cot made me feel safer than before and I allowed myself to slip into a deep sleep, his hand still resting on my leg.

* * *

I felt the cot shift from beneath me, like someone had jumped off of it.

My eyes snapped open and I noticed that Joe was no longer with me on my bunk.

"I'M A JEW" I heard Joe exclaim from below me, sounding really pissed off.

I sat up to see him in Bill's face, Bill clearly posturing as well.

"Congratulations… Now get your nose out of my face" Bill replied, pushing Joe backwards.

Joe regained his balance, lunging at Bill and punching him in the face.

Bill threw the second punch and they began fist fighting in the narrow aisle between the bunks. Great. How mature.

I hopped down of my bunk, pushing through the growing crowd of men to where Toye and Muck were trying to pull Joe and Bill apart.

"LIZ NO!" I heard George shout from a bunk high above us, not wanting me to put myself in danger.

I ignored him, pushing some of the men aside and trying to get at Joe.

"JOE!" I yelled, grabbing the sleeve of his jacket and pulling him towards me. "STOP IT!"

He spun around to face me. Toye had managed to finally hold Bill back and sit him down on his bunk.

Joe still looked mad, really mad, and his face was swollen from Bill's punches, blood trickling out of the split in his lip.

His face softened when he realized that it was me and I loosened my grip on his sleeves. seeing him calm down.

"Come here Joe, I'll get you cleaned up" I said, pulling him over to an empty bunk far away from where Bill and the others were.

I grabbed my satchel from my previous bunk on the way over and sat him down on the cot, pulling some supplies out.

"I'm real sorry Liz" Joe said quietly, seeing the look of discontent on my face as I was rifling through my satchel.

"He just made a rude comment about Jews and it just really gets to me, ya know?" he continued, trying to explain himself. "He was being a racist prick and I…"

"Joe, it's alright, you don't have to explain yourself to me" I cut him off, smiling at him. "I just don't like seeing you like this" I added, gesturing to his swollen face.

"Ah it's nothing" he replied "I've had a lot worse than this done to me trust me" he added, cringing as I touched a swollen part of his face with my fingers.

"This is going to bruise pretty badly" I said, turning his head with my hands to make sure that he didn't have any neck injuries.

I moved back to his face to inspect his split lip which was bleeding pretty badly, I dug through my bag, finding my cotton balls and an iodine swab. I was in full-blown nurse mode at this point.

I pressed the cotton ball to his lip, dabbing the blood and trying to be as gentle as possible.

I looked up to see Joe staring right at me as I was cleaning his lip. Tilting his head slightly to the left and studying me.

I finished up and started packing my things back into my satchel, turning red from the way he was gazing at me.

I felt Joe shift beside me, moving closer before reaching out and tucking a piece of my long hair behind my ear.

"Thanks Liz" he said. "Feels a lot better now."

"Glad I could help" I replied, my face flushing as I glanced up at him and smiled.

"Tell ya what, you take this bunk here and I'll take the one across from you" he said. "That way I can keep an eye out for ya still" he added.

"Thank you Joe" I replied, smiling at him. "Try not to roll over on your face during the night" I added, smiling to myself.

"Will do" he laughed, plopping down on the bunk across from mine and poking at one of the tender spots on his face.

I pulled back the army blanket from my bunk and got under, trying to get as comfortable as possible in the smoke filled, humid room.

"Night Liz" I heard Joe say across from me, shifting in his bunk.

"Goodnight Joe" I replied turning over to look at him, he was laying on his side watching me.

"What are you doing Liebgott? I told you not to roll on your face" I laughed. "Disobeying your nurse's orders won't get you too far." I added, trying to look serious.

"Just admiring the view Luz" he replied, making me blush again as he rolled over onto his back.


	9. Ten Seconds to Midnight

**I do not own Band Of Brothers. This is based on the Mini-Series not the real men of Easy Company. **

**I realize that there will be some historical inaccuracies in the story, but I am trying my best to be as historically accurate as possible by combining the scenes from the Mini-Series with information I have acquired through researching the real Easy Company :) **

**September 1943-March 1944- Aldbourne, England**

Aldbourne was vastly different from Toccoa, Benning and Bragg.

We were quartered in a small English village and the people could not have been nicer, although they were quite conservative and the men were ordered to behave during our stay.

One day during an in classroom lecture, Winters reminded us to save our wild partying for Birmingham or London, where the people were less conservative. He laughed as the men groaned in response.

"Well this is no god damn fun" Joe grumbled from beside me. "I feel like an old lady drinking all this tea."

"I'm pretty sure we're all gonna bleed tea soon" Grant laughed, puffing on his cigarette.

"If I see one more cup of tea I'm gonna lose it" Hoobler added from the other side of me.

I giggled at their complaining. I for one was enjoying Aldbourne so far. The people were nice, the food was good, we had actual beds to sleep in… what more could we need?

However, the training schedule at Aldbourne was a lot more intense for the men. They were in the field six days a week, eight to ten hours a day.

Eugene, Pepping and I got to sit out for most of the training exercises as most of them involved weapons training and combat fighting.

Since Medics were not required to carry weapons, we did not need to participate in the majority of the exercises with the men.

We did however, participate in the 25 mile hikes the company went on every week as well as training in map reading and maneuvering through combat to avoid getting hit.

We kept up on our medical training as well, continuing to broaden our knowledge on how to deal with various different wounds and diseases.

We were also taught the effective digging of foxholes, practicing on various different landscapes so that we'd be ready for whatever ground we had to dig in.

I hated digging foxholes and our small entrenching tools were no match against the rocky soil that we were digging through in England.

We continued to do tons of practice jumps into the English countryside. By this point, jumping out of a plane was second nature for me. I did it without even thinking about it anymore.

* * *

"Oh here we go again" I whispered to George, watching as Sobel frantically tried to read a map during one of our combat exercises.

This was one of the rare occasions that the medics and I participated in a training exercise, and I now knew why the men were always complaining when they got back.

Sobel still couldn't read a map. Even after all of those map training lectures we had to sit through.

"Perconte! Luz! Get the men, take cover behind those trees" Sobel shouted, sounding flustered.

"C'mon fellas you heard the man" George called out, leading us over towards the trees.

"Perconte… Sobel's lost again right?" Sisk asked as we all gathered behind the trees. I stood beside him and rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, he's lost" Perconte replied, sounding irritated with Sobel's crap.

"Hey Luz" Perconte called to my brother to made his way up to us.

"Can you do Major Horton?" Perconte asked.

"Well does a wild bear crap in the woods son?" George replied in his Major Horton voice.

"That's the best" I laughed, he had officially perfected his Major Horton Voice.

"Maybe the good Major can goose this smuck… Get us moving." Perconte said, looking hopefully at my brother.

"No I can't, what if I get caught?" George asked, a small grin appearing on his face. I could tell he wanted to do it.

"No c'mon Luz you gotta" Muck encouraged him.

"Alright just this once" George laughed as all of the men started to crouch down around him, making sure they were well hidden from Sobel.

I crouched down next to Sisk, trying my best to hold in my laughter. This was so inappropriate and immature but it was so funny.

"IS THERE A PROBLEM CAPTAIN SOBEL?" George called out in his Major Horton voice.

"WHO SAID THAT? WHO BROKE SILENCE? Sobel yelled in response.

My eyes went wide, I didn't want to see George get in shit for this but it was so damn hilarious to mess with Sobel after all he had put us through.

"WHAT IS THE GOD DAMN HOLDUP MR. SOBEL?" George added, since it had been a couple of seconds and Sobel hadn't answered his original question.

"A fence, Sir, a barbed wire fence" Sobel replied, his voice shaking. We had tricked him. He fell for it.

I clapped my hand over my mouth, tears rolling down my face as I tried to conceal my laughter.

"OH THAT DOG JUST A'INT GONNA HUNT" George yelled.

I fell over on my side at Sisk's feet laughing, holding my side with my free hand, my other one still over my mouth. All of us were laughing so loud I was surprised Sobel couldn't hear us.

"Oh my God Liz" Sisk laughed, holding his own sides and laughing at my reaction.

"Shh Shut It" George warned us.

"NOW YOU CUT THAT FENCE AND GET THIS GOD DAMN PLATOON ON THE MOVE" he yelled.

"YES SIR" Sobel replied, sounding even more worried than before.

"Oh my god" I laughed, trying to pick myself up off the ground. Sisk helped me to my feet and brushed the grass off my shoulders.

"Thanks Skinny" I thanked him, still laughing.

"That honestly never gets old Luz" Muck laughed, slapping my brother on the back.

"You've done that before?" I asked them, wiping tears from my face.

"Yeah, I don't always do Major Horton but yeah we have screwed with him before" George replied, laughing.

"You guys are going to get in so much shit if he ever finds out" I replied, shaking my head as I peaked around the trees at Sobel who was now cutting the farmer's fence.

"Oh he won't find out" George replied. "My impressions are too good, how would he ever know which one of us it was?"

"They are pretty good" I agreed. "You have to keep working on your impression of me though" I added. "It's a bit rusty."

"Oh I got you down sis" George replied, laughing.

"Ugh George why don't you ever clean up around here?" he whined, imitating my voice. "I don't wan't to clean up after you" he continued doing his impression of me.

"I don't sound like that you idiot, but you really should clean up around home, you're room looks like a freaking bomb went off" I laughed.

"Yeah Yeah" George chuckled, smacking me on the helmet.

"SECOND PLATOON MOVE OUT" Sobel called to us. "MAJOR HORTON IS WATCHING" He added, motioning for us to move quickly.

I still couldn't believe that Sobel hadn't caught on yet. I mean you'd think that after two years he'd know George well enough to know that he was the master of impressions.

* * *

In early December we all got an early Christmas present. Sobel had been reassigned and Easy was getting a new CO.

Our new CO Thomas Meehan was the complete opposite of Sobel and I instantly took a liking to him.

He was the type of man that we would all be comfortable following into combat and he could actually read a map! Imagine that concept.

Plus, he took an instant liking to me. Fascinated by the fact that he had a woman in his company, not disgusted like Sobel had been.

Meehan asked me countless questions about my physical training and was amazing that I was tough enough to make it through Toccoa and Benning with Sobel.

We all secretly celebrated Sobel's reassignment, careful to stay out of the watchful eye of Sink who probably knew by this point that we had all Sobel gone.

On New Year's Eve we got the night off, we were also promised the next day off but I wasn't holding my breath for that.

Nonetheless, most of Easy Company took a train into Swindon to one of the bars. Nixon and Winters even joined us, happy to have the night off themselves.

By 11:00 the bar was so jammed packed that the men had to be turned away and sent to another bar across the street.

"GEORGE NOOOO" I laughed as he tried to pull me up to dance with him.

"Ah C'mon Lizzie, one dance with your brother to celebrate the New Year!" he whined, making a pouty face at me.

"Fine" I laughed, feeling the buzz of the alcohol as I stood up and allowed him to lead me out onto the dance floor.

The band was playing "Sing Sing Sing" by Benny Goodman which was my absolute favourite swing song and I laughed as George overdramatically dipped me before swinging me around the dance floor.

"Are you drunk Lizbeth?" George slurred, completely skipping the E in my name. "Or do you always dance like this?" he asked, twirling me around once again.

"I don't dance George" I laughed. "So excuse me if I'm terrible at it" I added, stepping on his foot on purpose.

"Graceful as an angel" George laughed, bumping into Talbert who was making out with some girl on the edge of the dance floor.

"Eh get a room would ya Tab!" George yelled, getting a flip off from Talbert who kept kissing the girl.

I laughed, pulling George back out to the middle of the floor as the music slowed down.

"May I have this dance my lady?" George asked in his best posh English accent, bowing and offering me his hand.

"Of course kind Sir" I laughed, taking his hand as he wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Looks like they're having a good time" George laughed, looking over at Christianson and Perconte who were fake slow dancing on the other side of the dance floor, clearly sloshed.

"Aww how romantic" I drawled, giggling.

"Mind if I cut in?" I heard a voice say from beside us.

I turned to see Joe standing there, hands in his pockets, looking nervous as hell.

"Yeah… Absolutely" George replied, offering my hand to Joe who took it in his. "You kids have fun" he added, before walking back towards our table, looking over his shoulder and narrowing his eyes at me.

Joe slipped his arm around my waist, pulling me in close to him and started swaying us to the music.

I took in his scent, Cigarettes and musty cologne, it was so unique... but just so Joe. I loved it.

"You look gorgeous tonight Liz" he said, shooting me one of his famous smiles.

"Thank you Joe" I replied, smiling and looking up at him.

"You're supposed to tell me I look gorgeous too" He replied, smirking at me.

"Oh, of course, where are my manners? You look very pretty tonight Joe, I just love what you've done with your hair" I laughed, reaching up and ruffling his hair.

"That's better" he laughed, fixing his hair where I had messed it up.

"So, 1944, you think it's going to be an interesting year?" he asked as he released his arm from my waist, twirling me around before bringing me back close to him.

"I would say so" I laughed, knowing that we would most likely be going into combat sometime this year.

"To be honest with ya, I don't like the idea of you going into combat with us Liz" he said, tightening his fingers around my hand.

"I'll be okay, I've trained with the best" I smiled, flattered that he was so worried about me.

"Ya just seem so fragile Liz, like a little flower or something" he replied as we continued to sway back and forth.

"You wouldn't believe what this little flower's been through Joseph Liebgott" I replied, raising my eyebrows at him. "Trust me I can handle it" I added, smiling.

"Oh yeah… Try me?" he replied, grinning down at me and pulling me even closer. My heart felt like it was going to pound straight out of my chest.

"I... I can't…I mean…" I stuttered, not wanting to tell him about James. I was trying to come up with a story in my head to tell him instead.

"TEN, NINE, EIGHT, SEVEN…." The men all called out suddenly, cutting me off, I hadn't even been watching the time.

"SIX, FIVE, FOUR, THREE, TWO, ONE" Joe and I joined in, his arm still around my waist as all of the men around us cheered and took shots when the clock hit midnight.

"Happy New Year Liz" Joe said, leaning down and placing a kiss on my cheek.

His lips lingered on my cheek for a second before me pulled away, his mouth only inches from mine as I took in a shaky breath, my eyes meeting his as he started to lean down towards me. I felt like I was having a freaking heart attack.

"EYYYYYYYY HAPPY NEW YEARS GUYS" Muck yelled, slinging his arms around our shoulders and pulling us apart, undoubtedly too drunk to realize what he had just ruined.

Way to ruin a perfect moment there Muck, I thought to myself as he used us as to hold himself up. My heart was still pounding.

Joe glanced at me, smiling and shaking his head at Muck who was mumbling about needing another shot of rum.

"I think you've had more than enough there Skip" Joe laughed as we walked him back over towards our table, sitting him down in a chair.

"Don't move" I warned him as I went to get him a glass of water from the bar. He mock saluted me, laughing to himself as he struggled to sit up.

I got him a big glass of water and made him drink it all and promise me not to drink anymore before I left him sitting with Malarkey and walked over to where Joe was now sitting with my brother.

I wanted to pull him up out of that chair and start up where we'd left off a few minutes earlier but I pushed the urge down, trying to act like nothing had happened.

****Joe's POV****

I made my way over to the other end of the table where George was sitting alone, smoking a cigarette as usual.

Liz had gone to get Muck some water, her face still beet red from what had almost happened out on the dance floor. God was she ever cute when she blushed.

My heart was still racing, I had her right where I wanted her out on the dance floor, I was finally going to make a move and BAM fucking Muck comes out of no where and fucks it up. He was the one who told me I should go for it tonight dammit!

I sighed loudly, slumping down in the seat next to George and lighting up a cigarette.

George cleared his throat, turning towards me. "I saw that" he sniffed, "Don't think I didn't...I see everything."

"I... umm.." I stuttered, not knowing what to say. I couldn't tell if he was mad or happy or what the hell, he was expressionless as he spoke.

"My sister's a good kid Joe, and I know you care about her but just do me a favour and don't fuck with her heart. If you're looking for a one night stand get it somewhere else" he said, a serious expression on his face.

"I would never" I replied, feeling extremely awkward having this conversation with the brother of the girl I was pining for. "I know Liz isn't like that" I added.

"You're right, she's not. And she's been through a heck of a lot the past couple years Lieb" he said, glancing over at me. "I just want to make sure you've got the right intentions...man to man" he added.

I could tell that George genuinely cared about his sister. He loved her to death and I respected that. I would be the same way if any guy came even close to my little sister back home. I had nothing but respect for him.

"Look I don't want to make ya awkward here Joe, that's not what I'm trying to do. I'm just looking out for my baby sister" he said, smiling at me. "And I completely approve of you courting Liz... if that's what you wish" he added, placing emphasis on the courting part.

"Your sister's a great girl George" I replied. "She deserves nothing but the best."

"That she does" George agreed, putting out his smoke. "That's why I approve" he added, raising his eyebrows at me.

I opened my mouth to thank him but noticed Liz making her way over to us and shut my mouth, trying to look more relaxed so she didn't know that we had been talking about her.

Jesus... How long had George known that I had a thing for Liz? Was I that obvious? Jesus Christ... had Liz gotten prettier in the past five minutes. I wondered, looking up at her. Boy was I in deep.

I wanted to pull her down on the chair with me and finish what I started a couple of minutes ago, but I stayed where I was, acting like nothing had happened.

* * *

**June 1944- Upottery England**

****Liz's POV****

"Heading my way?" Joe asked, smirking at me trying to carry the boxes of medical supplies I was struggling to balance on top of each other.

"Taking a bit of a detour but ultimately yes" I replied, gasping as one of the boxes almost went crashing to the ground.

"Here let me help ya" Joe said, grabbing the two boxes on top. He was always such a gentleman.

"Thanks" I said, out of breath. "We just have to drop these off to the medic's tent before we head over to the briefing" I added.

"I'm in no rush" he laughed. "We still got ten minutes."

It had been six months since we had almost kissed on New Year's. Neither of us had spoken of it.

I kept wishing that he would bring it up but he never did.

We dropped the boxes off at the medic's tent, picking Gene up in the process and we all walked over to the tent where Meehan and Winters were preparing to brief us for our first mission.

I listened attentively as Meehan and Winters explained in detail each and every aspect of our mission in Normandy, using sand tables and various different diagrams.

We were all to know the mission off by heart and study the maps until we could draw them from memory.

All of the information given to us was extremely overwhelming and I got down to studying the sand tables right away, wanting to make sure that I would know where everything was in relation to the DZ.

Two days later we were given our passwords (Flash and Thunder) and small metal crickets for identification in the case of separation.

Eugene and I spent the day checking our medical supplies over and over again while the rest of the men cleaned their weapons and checked their own equipment and prepared for the jump.

"Hey Lizzie you want yours done" Joe joked from over to my left, gesturing to the Mohawk he had just given one of the soldiers.

I remembered he had told me that he worked for his dad in his barber shop before he enlisted in the army. Now he was making a pretty decent amount of money from all of the men who wanted haircuts before going into combat.

"I think I'll pass Joe" I laughed, running my fingers through my hair that had grown down to my mid back.

"Doc?" Joe asked, nodding at Eugene in encouragement.

Gene scrunched his eyebrows together, looking at the soldier's Mohawk and shaking his head.

"Well last call then boys" he called out to the rest of the men around us.

I smiled, watching him as he shaved away at another man's head, biting his tongue and leaning back to admire his work.

God I'd like to bite that tongue for him, I thought to myself before mentally shaming myself for having such thoughts.

I looked up to see Eugene staring at me, a smirk appearing on his face.

"What?" I asked him, going back to packing my satchel.

"Oh nothing" he replied smugly, discarding the two cartons cigarettes he had been issued, same as every man.

"Those things will kill ya, you know?" he said, trying to change the subject.

"That's what I try to tell George" I replied, shaking my head. "He's like a ticking time bomb as long as he keeps smoking like that" I added, shaking my head and stealing another glance at Joe who met my eyes and winked.

I smiled and looked back down at my list of supplies that I needed to make sure I had packed for the jump. I decided to go over it one more time just to be safe.

"ELIZABETH LUZ!" NURSE LUZ?" A voice called out. I spun around to see a soldier handing out mail.

"Over here! I called to him, waving my hand in the air.

The package was addressed to only me, which was strange since my parents usually addressed both George and myself in any mail they sent. But it was definitely my father's handwriting.

I sat back down next to Eugene and pulled the package open, opening the letter that was on top before going any further.

_Dearest Elizabeth, _

_I know that medics and nurses are not permitted to carry weapons, however, I don't want my baby girl out there unable to defend herself. I know how violent war can get and I want to advise you to have no mercy for the enemy, because they in turn will feel no compassion for you and your comrades. _

_Don't tell your mother about this gift, she was very against the idea of my sending you this. _

_Take care Elizabeth, be safe, and write to us whenever possible. We miss you and want to see you and your brother home safely as quickly as possible. _

_You're going to be a great combat nurse sweetheart and you're going to serve your country and your family proud. _

_Love always, _

_Your Father_

I lifted the cloth that was inside the package and saw a small pistol inside. Small enough to stash away without anyone noticing, but big enough to defend myself if I had to.

I looked up to make sure Gene wasn't looking before I shoved the pistol into my satchel.

"What'd ya get Liz?" Gene asked, gesturing to my satchel.

"Oh just… extra lighters for George" I lied. "My father thought it would be better to send them to me, since George would probably lose them" I continued.

"Smart man" Gene laughed, going back to what he was doing.

"Why are they springing these things on us now huh?" Malarkey asked nobody in particular, fumbling with his leg bag.

"It's just an extra 80 pounds strapped to your leg" George replied, walking over to us and lugging his own bag with him.

"Does anybody have any idea how the hell this thing works?" George added, frustrated with the strap that was used to hold the bag to our leg.

"Here let me show you, you big goof" I replied, laughing and demonstrating how it worked on my own bag.

"Mrs. Know it all" George muttered, still unable to work his.

"COLONEL SINK" "COLONEL SINK" Vest called out as he was handing pieces of paper to the various men scattered around.

"What does it say?" I asked George, craning my neck to see what was on the paper he was holding.

"Soldiers of the regiment…" George started in his Colonel Sink impression. "Toniiiigght, is the niggght… of nights" he returned to his regular voice and the smile disappeared from his face.

"Today as you're reading this you're en route to the great adventure, for which you have trained for over two years" he finished, handing the letter down to Gene to read.

"So that's why they gave us ice cream" Bill said, shaking his head.

My stomach churned at the thought of jumping out of an airplane into enemy fire so soon. I reached down in my satchel, making sure that my small gun was easily accessible. I wanted to make sure that I was ready for whatever D-day threw at me.

"Easy Company Listen Up!" Meehan called out, hopping up on a truck so that we could all hear him better.

"The channel coast is socked in with rain and fog, high winds on the drop zone!" he continued.

"NO JUMP TONIGHT! The invasion has been postponed! We're on a 24 hour stand down" he added.

"For fuck sakes" George groaned from beside me.

All of the men groaned and sighed as we headed back to our tents, we truly just wanted to get this over with and all this waiting around was really not helping our nerves.

**Authors Note:**

**DAMMIT MUCK! LOL and isn't George just the sweetest? ;)**

**My reading week is over soon and that mean's I'll be drowning in Midterms and projects for the next few weeks :( Blah! I'll do my absolute best to still update frequently though! I am really enjoying writing this story and I am glad that you guys are enjoying it too! Keep the comments coming, it really motivates me when I am writing to see that you guys are loving it as much as I am :)**

**xxx**

**Alexandra **


	10. Day of Days

**I do not own Band of Brothers. This story is based on the characters in the Mini-Series, not the real men of Easy Company. **

**June 5****th**** 1944- Uppottery, England, 2200 **

"God dammit" I muttered, unsuccessfully trying to strap all of my gear down to myself.

"Let me help you Liz" George said, pushing my hands down and tightening the straps that held my gear onto my back.

"Thanks" I murmured, my voice shaking, the anxiety was really starting to set in.

George placed my parachute on over all of my gear, making sure it was securely in place before bending down to tighten the strap on my leg bag.

"Hey it's going to be okay Lizzie, I asked Cobb if I could switch seats with him so I can be beside ya" he said, smiling and patting me on the back.

I just nodded in response, feeling out of it, my heart pounding a mile a minute.

"Err ya go, snug as a bug" he added, tightening the last strap before squeezing my hand.

"I have to hand out the air sickness pills" I told him, smiling faintly and turning towards Lipton and Buck who were getting the men in order.

"Listen up men! Liz is handing these out for air sickness, orders are every man takes one now and another one thirty minutes in the air!" Lipton called out as I passed each of the men their pills.

When I reached Joe, he gave my hand a small squeeze as I passed him his pills. I smiled down at him, knowing that he was probably just as scared as I was.

After I had finished handing out the pills I popped one in my own mouth, taking a swig from my canteen to wash it down, my hands shaking.

Lipton and Buck helped each of the men up from their sitting position and we all started to board the plane.

When it was my turn to get on I just about fell backwards down the stairs, all of my gear weighing me down. George who was in front of me turned around, grabbing my hand and pulling me in.

We trudged along to the front of the plane and I sat down between my brother and Popeye.

I looked towards the back of the plane where I could see Joe swaying slightly, the pills were clearly starting to make him loopy.

The engines startled me as they roared to life and I could hear the pilots preparing for take off in the cock pit.

The real panic started to set in now, this was it, no going back, no throwing in the towel. There was only one way I was getting out of this plane.

I glanced over at my brother who was biting his lip and looking deep in thought before I looked over at Joe again who gave me a thumbs up and a wink, putting my mind at ease a bit. I smiled back at him and settled back into my place, trying to find a comfortable position to sit in with all of the gear on me.

We finally took off at around 2300. I looked out the window behind Christianson who was sitting across from me, watching as Uppottery Airfield disappeared behind us.

* * *

**June 6th 1944, 0100**

It was dark now and I listened to the roar of the engines of the other planes flying alongside us, filled with paratroopers who were joining us in the jump.

I looked over at George who had an unlit cigarette dangling from his lips, almost as if he was too distracted by his thoughts to remember to light it.

I reached out to him, grabbing his hand and lacing my fingers through his. He kept staring straight ahead but gave my hand a tight squeeze to let me know that he was still with me.

I glanced around the plane at all of the men, my friends, my comrades who I had known for over two years now, and I wondered how many of them were going to make it out of this alive.

I glanced at Joe again, he had his eyes closed and his head leant back against the window. He looked so peaceful. Those pills were really doing a number on him.

Suddenly his eyes snapped open at the sound of an explosion somewhere in the distance in front of us. All of the men began to shuffle anxiously.

My grip tightened around my brother's hand and he rubbed my hand with his thumb, grasping my hand even tighter as the explosions got closer.

"GET READY!" Lipton called from the back of the plane. The red light had come on. This was it.

"STAND UP!" He called out. I dropped George's hand, getting up, my knees shaking.

"HOOK UP!" Lipton ordered.

I hooked myself up, double checking to make sure I was hooked in properly before starting to check some of my equipment.

"SOUND OFF FOR EQUIPMENT CHECK!"

George checked me over before tapping me on the shoulder and yelling "TEN OKAY"

"NINE OKAY" I yelled, after I had finished checking Popeye's equipment.

The plane shook violently as the pilot took a sharp right, trying to dodge a plane that was falling out of the sky on fire. I caught a glimpse of the plane as I struggled to keep my balance. It didn't look real, it was like a scene from a movie. The magnitude of what we were doing hit me all at once as our place shook violently again, this time we were hit with something.

"ARGHHH I'M HIT AHHHH" I heard Cobb scream from the front of the plane as I regained my balance. Some shrapnel had broken through the window of the plane and hit him in the face.

This is freaking anarchy!

Jesus Christ, that would have been George, I thought to myself. Remembering that Cobb had switched seats with George earlier.

The Green light flicked on finally and Lipton called out "GOOOOOO" pushing past us with Cobb to sit him down at the front of the plane.

The men started to jump out one by one and I pushed George up ahead of me.

"GO GEORGE" I yelled! "I gotta check Cobb!" I yelled, practically pushing him out the door. He looked back at me, a look of pure fear on his face before he kicked his leg bag out the door and jumped out.

"Cobb's fine Elizabeth! GO GO!" Lipton called to me as Buck helped me over towards the door.

I closed my eyes and jumped out feeling my parachute deploy immediately.

I looked back up at our plane seeing Buck fling himself out after me. I tried to keep my eye on him but I lost him in the sea of men falling from the sky.

Bullets flew past me, a little too close for comfort and I started panicking again, realizing that I could get hit at any moment. I was like a freaking floating bull's eye.

"C'mon, C'mon, C'mon" I muttered, trying to steer myself away from the burning debris below me.

I hit the ground hard and got up quickly, controlling my parachute as swiftly as possible and crouching down in the tall grass that I had landed in.

I looked down, noticing that I had lost the majority of my things during the jump, including my leg bag. The only thing I had on me was my satchel, my backpack and whatever was in my pockets.

I looked around, seeing nobody around me, I was in the middle of a farmer's field, completely alone.

I started to hyperventilate, trying to remember the sand tables I had studied so hard. Where the hell was I?

George, Joe, the rest of the men… did they make it? How was I going to find them?

"Fuck… fuck... fuckity, fuck" I swore to myself, getting up and making a beeline for the trees nearby.

I pressed my back up against a tree, trying to keep myself covered. I had no idea what to do. Should I wait here for someone to come along? Should I make a run for it? Either way I was risking being caught by the Germans. This was not good.

I heard rustling in the bushes behind me and I snapped around, backing myself up against the tree even tighter to try to hide myself in the shadows.

"Flash" a voice whispered.

"Thunder, Thunder!" I whispered loudly, slumping against the tree, relieved that one of ours had found me.

"Lizzie? That you?" the voice whispered.

I squinted, trying to make out the soldier's face in the darkness. Oh my god…

"JOE?" I whispered, jumping up and throwing my arms around his neck, tears welling up in my eyes

He returned the hug and buried his face in my shoulder, I could feel him trembling, still shaken up from the jump.

He was okay, he was really okay, and standing here right in front of me.

"My brother? Have you seen my brother?" I asked him, pulling away and looking behind him to see if anyone was with him.

"No, haven't seen anyone yet, just you" he replied, shaking his head.

I wiped the tears from my eyes with my arm and took a deep breath.

"It's okay Liz, we'll find him, we gotta get moving though" Joe whispered, pulling me along deeper into the forest. "Follow me."

"Your leg bag?" I asked him, noticing that all he had on him was his M-1.

"Lost it in the prop blast" he replied, rolling his eyes.

"Mine too" I replied.

"Still got your satchel at least" Joe added, putting his hand up and motioning for me to stop.

We hit the ground, hearing shots going off in the distance and horses screaming, it sounded like they were being gunned down.

"We aren't going anywhere near that, God knows if it's ours or not" Joe said, pulling me up and dragging me in the opposite direction. "Two of us wouldn't stand a chance all alone."

"Do you have your map on ya Liz?" Joe asked as we made our way away from where we heard the gun shots.

"No, it was in my leg bag" I replied. "I knew those things were a bag idea, the prop blast just ripped it right…" I was cut off by some rustling beside us.

"Flash" a voice whispered as we passed by some hedges.

"Thunder!" Joe called out as Lieutenant Welsh and Buck Compton emerged from the hedges.

"Those ours?" Joe asked, referring to the gun shots we had heard a few minutes earlier.

"Don't know, don't want to find out" Compton replied. "We have to head out and meet up with the rest of the men" he added. "There's a farm back that way, it's supposed to act as a temporary battalion HQ for us remember?" He said pointing to the left of us.

* * *

The sun was starting to come up as we made our way towards the farm in silence, listening to the sounds in the woods around us, checking over our shoulders to make sure that nobody was following us.

Joe suddenly pushed me behind him, shielding me with his body. I looked around him trying to see what the problem was and saw a group of Krauts huddled together in a ditch, leant over a map on the other side of the bushes in front of us.

Buck and Welsh saw them too, crouching down and aiming their guns at them. The German soldiers were still unaware of our presence.

Welsh held 5 fingers up to tell Joe that there were five soldiers in the ditch and motioned for him to wait for his command to fire.

Joe turned slightly towards me and motioned for me to stay behind him. I nodded, reaching down in my satchel and clutching my pistol just in case.

Buck shifted slightly beside me, trying to get a better view and stepped on a stick. "SHIT" he whispered as the Germans all turned in our direction.

They started calling out in German, their eyes scanning through the darkness to try to find the source of the noise.

One of them got up and started coming towards the bushes that we were crouched down behind and my breath hitched as I watched him getting closer, his gun raised.

"Aww fuck it" Joe said loudly, springing up from in front of me and opening fire on the Germans.

I covered my ears, watching him take out all five of the soldiers in the matter of about ten seconds.

"Jesus Christ Liebgott are you trying to get us killed?" Buck whispered angrily from beside me.

"No sir, he was getting close to our position and I took the shot before he could get any closer" Joe replied, reloading his gun.

"Next time wait for my command is that clear?" Welsh asked. "There could of been a whole company of them behind those trees God dammit" he added, getting up.

"Clear Sir" Joe replied, offering me his hand to help me up.

"Ya okay Liz?" he asked, brushing some leaves from the bushes off my sleeves.

"Yeah I'm good" I lied, nodding and giving him a small smile. I was not okay, seeing people shot right in front of me was a little bit unnerving.

"Good, let's go" he whispered, pulling me with him to follow Welsh and Buck.

I looked down at the dead Krauts as we passed by them. The majority of them couldn't have been much older than me and I felt a hint of remorse creeping over me.

No Compassion... my fathers words. I needed to remember my fathers words. If they had found us behind that bush they would have slaughtered us in a heartbeat. Joe did what he had to do.

No Compassion Liz, No Compassion.

* * *

When we finally got to the farm sometime in the early hours of the morning we noticed that we were some of the only members of Easy Company who had made it so far. The farm was littered with soldiers trying to find their companies. Clearly everyone had missed their drop zone.

I searched the crowd of men frantically, looking for George, covering my mouth with my arm when I didn't see him, trying to hold the tears back.

Joe put his hands on my shoulders and led me over to a rock to sit down on. He plunked down beside me and lit up a cigarette, putting his arm around me and sighing.

I hung my head and tried my best not to cry, imagining my brother being killed or tortured by some kraut.

_No Compassion._ My father's words echoed through in my mind again. They would definitely show George no mercy.

"Holy Shit Liz… Look" Joe said, pulling me out of my thoughts and pointing towards a group of men who had just shown up.

I spotted him right away, that mop of hair was hard to miss… My brother.

"G...GEORGE" I called out, smiling at Joe before getting up and running towards my brother.

"Oh thank God" George cried, his voice cracking as he pulled me into a tight hug.

"I looked for you Liz, but I couldn't find you… we completely missed our DZ" he said, holding me out in front of him and inspecting as if to make sure that I was real.

"I know" I replied, wiping my nose. "I was all alone until Joe found me" I added, gesturing over my shoulder to Joe who had gotten up and was now standing behind me.

"I don't know what I would've done if he hadn't found me." I said, grinning at Joe.

"Thank you" George whispered, grabbing Joe's shoulder and nodding at him before he pulled me into another tight hug.

"Anytime Luz" Joe replied smiling at me, clapping George on the shoulder before walking over to greet the rest of the men who were making their way onto the farm.

* * *

"Okay just weapons and ammo, drop everything else…" Winters ordered, preparing a small group of men for the mission that they were just briefed on in the barn. I wasn't asked to go with them but I assumed that since I was the only Easy company medic accounted for that I would be going with them.

"Alright you heard the man LET'S MOVE" Lipton called, taking point.

"No No Liz, you stay here" Winters said, coming up beside me as I began following the men off the farm, placing my helmet on my head.

"But sir, what if?…" I started to protest.

"If any of the men are wounded we're close enough to the town that we can get them back to you to treat them here. No need for you to be in danger yet" He replied, cutting me off.

"Yes Sir" I replied, watching as he ran up ahead to catch up to the rest of the men.

"See ya soon Liz" Joe said, squeezing my shoulder as he walked by me, gun slung over his shoulder.

"Hey Joe! Stay Safe" I called after him. He turned and winked at me in response. "Will do" he called over his shoulder.

How in the hell is he be so calm about this? I wondered to myself. I would be crapping my pants.

I sat with my brother against a tree, listening to the sounds of the battle going on in the distance.

Luckily he wasn't chosen to go on the mission. Well, lucky for me anyways…George didn't look so happy about it. I could tell that he had wanted to go.

Neither of us spoke the entire time, we just listened. George cleaned his gun silently beside me to pass the time.

The men were ordered to destroy the German battery which was looking straight down on Utah beach, which would make it easier for the tanks to make their way up the beach, hopefully adding to the success of the invasion and bringing us some supplies.

I prayed for the men who were out there, especially Joe, prayed that they would make it back here alive. I prayed silently through the entire battle, staring straight ahead, my eyes burning from not blinking.

The battle went on for an hour or so before the men started to return in small groups.

I searched the groups coming back, counting them to see how many had made it out but I didn't see the face that I was looking for and I started to panic.

"POPEYE'S BEEN SHOT!" Lipton called out to me, Popeye slung over his shoulder, gesturing for me to follow him into the barn.

"Shit" I murmured, getting up from my spot next to George, jogging over to the barn and telling Lipton to lie Popeye down across a table inside.

"Where are you hit Popeye?" I asked him as Lipton laid him face down on the table before turning and leaving me to it.

"I got it in the ass Liz, I'm real sorry" he cried.

"It's okay Popeye, no need to apologize" I laughed. "Not like I've never seen a bare arse before" I added laughing and pulling his pants down just far enough to leave the wound exposed.

"Good news is that the wound doesn't have any dirt in it" I said, pouring some sulfa on the wound to clean it out more and prevent infection.

"Bad news is that the bullet is too deep for me to reach here, you're going to have to go to the aid station Popeye, I'm sorry" I added.

"So you don't gotta dig around in my ass for the bullet?" Popeye asked hopefully.

"Well not me, but some other lucky nurse will get to at the aid station" I laughed, placing a bandage over the wound and using medical tape to keep it in place.

"Jeez Wynn, at least take her to a movie or somethin first" Joe joked, leaning against the door to the barn, his face and uniform dirty.

"Joe you're okay!" I exclaimed walking over to give him a hug.

"Ehh don't touch me, you got ass hands" he laughed, dodging me.

"Get over here" I laughed, wiggling my fingers at him and trying to grab him.

"It hurts my ass to laugh guys, stop" Popeye laughed, still lying face down on the table.

"God Dammit you're annoying Liebgott, get back here" I called, slipping on some hay in the barn and nearly ending up on my ass.

Popeye suddenly stopped laughing and cleared his throat. I looked up, seeing scary Lieutenant Spiers from Dog Company towering over me.

"What's going on nurse?" he asked, seriously. "Is this soldier bothering you?" he asked, referring to Joe.

"No sir, we were just joking around Sir. I am just preparing Private Wynn for his trip to the aid station" I replied, standing up straight in front of him.

Spiers just looked at me expressionless for a couple of seconds. Did this guy ever show any emotion?

"Good, well… Carry on" he said, shooting Joe a glare before turning and walking in the opposite direction.

I shot Joe a wide eyed look. That was a close one.

"Oh, how rude of me, anyone care for a smoke?" Spiers asked, turning around suddenly and holding a pack of cigarettes out to us.

"No thank you Sir" the three of us replied, shaking our heads as he put his cigarettes away and walked out the door.

We knew better than to accept a cigarette from him, having heard about him gunning down a group of POW's earlier that morning after offering them all a smoke.

It was already becoming a joke amongst the men, you don't accept a smoke from Lieutenant Spiers unless you have a death wish.

* * *

By nightfall, 2nd Battalion had secured St. Marie Du Monde.

We all scrounged for food, trying to find something safe enough to eat. I was having no luck and knew I would have to mooch off some of the men if I planned on eating.

George still wasn't talking, I could tell that he was shaken up from the jump and having not been picked for the mission earlier that day so I just let him have his space.

I made my way over to a truck I had seen Malarkey taking some canned food into earlier.

"Jesus Christ let me outta there" Joe coughed, lifting the flap on the back of the truck and jumping out.

"Oh hey Liz, I wouldn't go in there if I were you, you need a god damn gas mask" he said, shaking his head.

"I'm too hungry to even care Joe" I laughed, as Bill offered me his hand to help me up.

"Suit yourself, it was nice knowin ya" Joe laughed, walking over towards where I had left my brother sitting against a wall.

I sat down between Lipton and Bill, looking into the pot of whatever the hell it was Malarkey was cooking up and cringed. Joe was right, it did smell disgusting.

"God dammit Malarkey not again" Toye whined.

"What?" I asked, but then it hit me, the smell that Joe tried to warn me about wasn't the food.

"That's disgusting" I laughed, trying to cover my nose with my sleeve.

"Jesus Christ give me some air" Bill complained, sticking his head out of the flap.

"Oh my God I can't do this" I coughed as Malarkey let another one go. "Let me out Bill" I added, my sleeve still over my face. "I'm not that desperate to eat" I laughed.

"Aww leaving so soon?" Malarkey asked.

"Your ass is making me nauseous Malark" I laughed, jumping down.

"Ehh I'm sure that's not the first time Malarkey's ass has scared a girl away" Bill joked, closing the flap behind me.

I just shook my head, laughing as I passed by Winters who was on his way over to the truck.

"Brace yourself Sir" I joked as I passed by him.

"Do I even want to know?" he laughed.

"Oh you'll find out Sir" I laughed, continuing on towards my brother and Joe who were smoking over by a building.

"Couldn't handle it?" Joe laughed. "That lasted all of about 2 minutes."

"I suddenly have no appetite" I laughed, shaking my head as George offered me his can of Tuna.

"I stole this from the boys" I laughed, pulling a small bottle of Whiskey out of my pocket that I had taken from beside Bill without him noticing.

"Ehh now we're talkin" Joe said, taking the bottle from me and slumping down against the wall and taking a swig.

"So I guess we just sleep out here?" I asked them, propping myself up against the wall between them.

"Well do you see any 5 star hotels around here Lizzie?" George joked. I was glad to see that he was back to his normal self.

"Ass" I muttered, leaning my head against his shoulder and closing my eyes.

It had been an extremely long day and all I wanted to do was sleep, no matter how uncomfortable I was.

* * *

"Liz… Liz there's someone here to see ya" George nudged me awake a few hours later.

I opened my eyes slowly, noticing that the sun was starting to come up. It had felt like I had only been asleep for like 3 seconds.

I looked up at the soldier in front of me, squinting as my eyes adjusted to the light.

"EUGENE!" I cried, jumping up and scaring the crap out of Joe who had been asleep on the other side of me, the bottle of whiskey still in his hand.

"Jesus Christ Liz! What the hell?" he complained, rubbing his eyes.

I gave Gene a big hug, glad that my best friend had made it. I instantly noticed how different he looked, so tired, so worn out. And he was shaking like a leaf, probably from having not eaten anything the past couple of days.

"Here Gene, you gotta eat something" I said, grabbing a can of Tuna from beside George. "You're blood sugar is really low."

"Thanks Liz" Gene yawned, settling in on the other side of George and opening the can. "Good observation by the way" he added, smiling at me.

"So what have I missed?" he asked, starting to shovel the tuna into his mouth. Jesus he was hungry.

George and I told him about our jumps and I explained how Popeye had been shot in the behind and I had to send him to the aid station.

"Ha your first real wound you had to treat was an ass wound?" Gene laughed, smirking at me.

"Shut it Gene" I laughed, looking over at Joe who had fallen silent beside us, expecting him to make some sarcastic remark me seeing Popeye's butt. He was slouched over against the wall, his head hanging in front of him, looking severely uncomfortable.

I laughed, taking his head in my hands and moving it to rest on my shoulder, trying not to wake him up in the process.

He just snored loudly. God he could sleep through anything.

I placed my head on top of his, glancing over at George who just shrugged and winked at me, giving me his silent approval.

Well there's my answer, Gene was right… my brother did approve. I knew George, and if he didn't like what I was doing he would have made it known.

I smiled and closed my eyes, truly happy that three of the most important people in my life had made it through D-day and were here with me. But would we all make it through the days to come?


	11. Into the Unknown

**I do not own Band of Brothers. This story is based on the characters in the Mini-Series, not the real men of Easy Company. **

**June 8****th****, 1944- Normandy, France **

"C'mon sleeping beauties, nap times over" someone laughed, kicking our boots.

I opened one eye, seeing Perconte standing over us brushing his teeth.

"Fuck off Perco" George grumbled from beside me, stretching his arms out in front of him and yawning.

"Fucking off George" Perconte laughed. "Just thought I'd let you guys know that we're all sitting over there waiting for orders if you'd like to join us sometime… today" he added, laughing as he walked away.

Joe was still asleep on my shoulder and I nudged him awake gently, trying not to startle him again.

"5 more minutes mom" he grumbled, opening one eye and grinning at me.

"I'm going to brush my teeth" I laughed, nudging him as I got up.

After I finished brushing my teeth and felt awake I walked over to join the men who were all showing off their "prizes" that they had acquired the previous day.

Joe was holding up a medium sized Nazi flag to my brother and telling him about gunning down the group of soldiers a few nights ago.

"You better hold onto that Joe" I laughed. "Someone might want to steal it" I added, gesturing to Perconte who was going on about the 5 watches he had lined up on his arm.

"Good point" Joe laughed, starting to fold the flag back up.

"HEY FELLAS" A voice called out from behind us.

I turned around, looking around Joe to see Talbert, Shifty, Blithe and a couple of other Easy company men alive and walking towards us.

"Well look who decided to show up Floyd" my brother called out, walking over to Talbert to shake his hand.

"We thought we'd never find you guys" Tab smiled, shaking my brother's hand before turning to give me a hug. "Heeey Liz" he said.

"Hey tab get a load of this" Joe said, unfolding his flag again and holding it up for Talbert. "You like that?"

"Yeah that's the real stuff huh?" Talbert replied, pulling his own findings out of his bag.

"OOOOO camo" Joe laughed, admiring Tab's find.

"You guys are like children" I laughed, watching them fight over touching Talbert's camo.

"You guys are laaahkkk cheeeeldreeen" George imitated my voice, laughing.

"Once again I don't sound like that you freak" I laughed, rolling my eyes at him.

"Do to" George laughed.

"Do not!" I replied, rolling my eyes again and sitting down on the edge of the fountain. Jesus he was annoying sometimes.

"Oh my god talk about acting like children for fuck sakes" Joe laughed.

"LETS GO, FIRST PLATOON! EASY'S MOVING OUT! ON YOUR FEET" Welsh called out from across the square.

"Can we not and say we did?" I joked, shielding my eyes from the sun.

"Up-see-daisy Liz" Joe laughed, swinging his gun onto his shoulder as I followed him over to where Welsh was standing.

"Listen up! It'll be dark soon! I want light and noise discipline from here on" Welsh ordered as all of us started to gather around him.

"No talking, no smoking and no playing grab fanny with the man in front of you Luz" he added, slightly smirking at my brother who grabbed Eugene's butt in response.

Gene turned around, a look of horror appearing on his face. He obviously didn't know that "grab-fanny" was my brother's favourite game. I shrugged at him, acting like I didn't know why George had randomly grabbed his butt.

"Where we heading to Lieutenant?" one of the men asked.

"We're taking Carentan" Welsh replied.

"That sounds like fun" Perconte joked as everyone started to mumble around us.

"General Taylor's sending the whole division" Welsh replied.

"Pfft… remember boys, give me three days and three nights of hard fightin and you will be relieved" my brother said, imitating General Taylor.

"George… that's the General" I laughed. "Show some respect" I added jokingly.

"First platoon falling behind fox company, you people from second and third platoon… follow us" Welsh ordered, starting off towards the front of the crowd.

"You know the thing to remember boys…" George imitated General Taylor again. "Flies spread disease… so keep yours closed."

"Pfft… Oh George" I laughed, falling into step between my brother and Joe as we headed towards the unknown.

* * *

We ducked down in the ditches on the outskirts of Carentan. It was quiet. Way too quiet. My heart started to pound faster. This was not going to be good.

"So we just wait here?" I whispered to Gene who was crouched down beside me.

"Yeah… till we hear the call for a Medic." He replied. "You ready for this Liz?" he asked as he looked down at my shaking hands

"Yeah… Yeah, I'm good" I replied, trying to convince myself more than I was trying to convince Gene.

"Good, cuz I'm gonna need you" he whispered, looking up out of the ditch that we were in. "Can't do this alone."

I peaked out too, seeing Welsh motion for my brother and the others from first platoon to follow him. This was it, the men were starting to move into the town.

"Shit" I swore, ducking down as the bullets began to fly. I had lost sight of George in the frenzy of bodies jumping back into the ditches as we fell under heavy fire.

"Gene we have to… they need us" I stuttered, yelling over the gun shots so that he could hear me.

"We have to wait Liz…" Gene replied, pulling me deeper into the ditch with him. "They don't need us yet..."

"MEDIC! MEDIC!" someone called out nearby.

Gene nodded at me, pulling me up by the sleeve. "Let's go!" he yelled, pulling me along with him around the back of the town and through the backyard of one of the houses.

We broke out in a run towards where we had heard the call from, our boots pounding against the debris that was littering the roads. Some bullets just about hit my feet as I ran up ahead of Gene, on a mission to get to the dying soldier who I could hear crying out in pain.

"MEDIC!" we heard the call again, seeing that it was Bill who was calling out to us. He was holding onto another Toccoa man who had blood seeping through his jacket.

I was in full nurse mode now as I ran over towards the wounded soldier, checking him over to see where he was hit.

It was a pretty bad chest wound and I ripped his jacket open as Eugene slid onto his knees on the other side of him.

"Sulfa Gene get me Sulfa!" I yelled as some bullets whizzed past us again.

Gene handed me the Sulfa, taking some bandages out of his satchel to patch the wound up with.

I ripped open the Sulfa, spreading over the wound as the soldier cried out in pain.

"I don't wanna die nurse, I don't wanna die here!" he cried, gripping my jacket for dead life, his eyes wide with fear.

Oh my god, he was begging me to save his life. He was counting on me.

"You're not going to die private" I said. "You're going to be just fine, the bullet didn't hit any arteries." I assured him.

"MEDIC!" I heard someone else call from behind a nearby building. Both Gene and my head snapped up, searching for the person who had made the call.

"I'll go!" I yelled to Eugene as he started to get up. "Take care of him!" I added as Gene continued to bandage the soldiers wounds before I ran off towards where I had heard the call for a medic.

I could hear my heart beating in my ears as I ran towards the building, dodging some more bullets on my way over. This is freaking insane.

I ran past George who was with Hoobler, throwing grenades into buildings to clear them. I smiled to myself as I ran. George was alive. For now at least. Oh my god where is Joe? Was he alive? Jesus Liz focus.

Some more bullets nearly hit me as I ducked behind the building where I had heard the call coming from.

"Shit" I muttered, leaning down beside Bull who had been the one calling for a medic. The soldier propped up against the wall beside him was missing half of his leg and blood was spurting everywhere.

"Hang on soldier" I said, digging around in my satchel for some thick bandages. "Everything is going to be okay." I added, pouring some sulfa on his leg and applying pressure to try and stop the bleeding.

A grenade went off not too far from where we were crouched down and I cringed as Bull swung around the building, firing some shots at a nearby building where I could hear a sniper rifle firing shots from.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF THE STREET! THEY'VE GOT US ZEROED!" Lipton yelled, running by us. "GET THE HELL OUT OF THERE!"

I ducked as a huge explosion shook the ground under us, sending debris flying everywhere.

"Shit its Lipton! He's hit!" Bull yelled down to me, pointing over to where I could see Lipton had been thrown against a wall.

"I'll check him next!" I yelled in response, seeing Talbert run over and start bandaging him up.

"Looks like Tab's got it covered!" Bull replied, firing some more shots around the side of the building.

I finally managed to control the bleeding and I wrapped the soldier's leg, taping it up tightly so that the bandage would hold.

"We have to get him out of here Bull!" I yelled. "Get him to the aid station!" I added. "He's lost a lot of blood!"

Bull nodded, picking the soldier up and slinging him over his shoulders fireman style before running off. "Be safe Liz!" he called over his shoulder.

I looked over to where Lipton had been hit a few minutes earlier and saw that he was gone. Talbert must have gotten him out of there. I pressed myself up against the building, covering my head with my arms as the building across from me was hit with a mortar shell.

"LIZ!" Eugene screamed from a building behind me."We gotta get out of the open! Nobody needs us right now!" I ran over towards him, hands still over my head as more shells hit the buildings around us.

We ducked into a building that had been cleared, putting our backs up against the wall and waiting to hear another call for a medic. I hated waiting like this. I should be out there helping the men, not hiding.

The town smelled like death. Blood, burning debris and pure death. I coughed on some of the smoke and held my chest, blinking to try to see through it. My ears were ringing from all of the gunshots around me and I could barely see Eugene standing right beside me through the smoke.

"LIZ!" Eugene yelled, shaking my shoulders. He could see that I was starting to zone out and I shook my head, trying to stop the ringing in my ears.

"Medic… Medic... Medic…" a faint voice called from just around the corner of the building.

"MEEDDDDIIIICCC" Another call came from the opposite direction. Gene nodded at me, heading off in the opposite direction as I pulled myself together and whipped around the building and came face to face with Blithe who was looking around frantically.

"Blithe! What's wrong? What's wrong with you?!" I yelled over the gun fire, not seeing any wounds on him.

"Liz? I can't see… I can't see a thing" he said, staring right past me.

"Is there something in your eye Blithe?" I asked, helping him sit down against the wall and putting my fingers under his eyes to pull them open wider. "Did you get hit?"

"No, It just all went black… I can't see" he replied, his eyes darting back and forth.

"Okay it's okay" I said. "Let's get you back to the aid station" I added, putting my arm under him and helping him to his feet. We started off towards Bill and Perconte who were crouched down behind some pillars under an archway in the middle of the town.

"MEDIC!" I heard the call once again. Oh god no… that was Joe's voice.

"Can you guys stay close to Blithe for me?" I asked Bill, starting to panic as I heard Joe calling for a Medic again. "He can't see a damn thing!"

"Whatever you say Liz" Bill yelled back. "Go! I'll give you some covering fire if you need it" he added, pointing his gun around the pillar. "GO GO GO!"

"Blithe Stay here with Bill!" I yelled, setting him down behind a building next to Bill and Perconte and running off towards where I had heard Joe call for a medic. Fortunately all of the buildings that I had to pass by had already been cleared out and nobody was firing at me this time.

"MEDIC" I heard Joe call again, this time louder. "GOD DAMMIT WE NEED A MEDIC!"

"JOE?" I called out. "WHERE ARE YOU?"

"Over here Liz!" he called out as I whipped around another building, relief washing over me as I realized that it wasn't him who was hurt. The relief quickly disappeared when I saw the state the soldier hanging off of Joe like a ragdoll. Tipper...

I ran up to them, checking Tipper over as Joe sat him down behind a building. He had several potentially fatal wounds.

"We have to get him to the aid station and fast…" I said, helping Joe lift him up. Tipper looked like he was on the verge of passing out.

"Tip I need you to stay awake" I said, grabbing his face in my hands. "Look at me Tipper! Please…" I whispered, a tear rolling down my face. What in God's name am I doing here? I had managed to save two men that day already which was great, but what if I couldn't save Tipper? It would be all my fault if he died. I was panicking, panicking was not good in a dire moment like this. I needed to get myself together.

I thought that D-day was bad. This on the other hand was hell…this was war.

* * *

"Set him down there!" I said to Joe as we entered the aid station, my hands shaking as I pulled some bandages out of my satchel, not even knowing where to start with trying to fix Tipper up.

"Lay him down on his back." I added. "We have to get something to elevate his leg with."

Okay Liz, you can do this. Just remember everything that you went over with Gene.

"What happened to him?" I asked Joe as I got out a morphine Syrette out of my satchel. I couldn't stand watching Tipper suffer anymore. He needed some relief...and fast.

"One of our grenades got him when he was clearing out a building. I was in there too about 20 seconds before… I thought he was right behind me…" he replied, trailing off. Oh god he feels like it's his fault.

"Jesus…" I murmured as I gave Tipper the morphine, seeing his face relax as it started to work.

"You're doing great so far Tipper" I said, smiling at him and getting to work on his leg wound first.

Eugene walked by us with Winters hopping alongside him, I glanced up noticing that he had been shot in the leg.

Eugene took one look at Tipper and his eyes went wide, his mouth in a hard straight line. His eyes searched mine as if they were asking me if I could handle it. I nodded at him and went back to work.

"What happened to him?" Winters asked, stopping by us and holding Gene's shoulder to steady himself.

"Grenade went off in the building he was clearing Sir" Joe replied, handing me another bandage.

"Tell George to radio for a jeep to bring him to the hospital as soon as possible" Winters ordered as Gene led him into the adjoining room.

Did Winters just say George? Thank God... My brother was alright.

"Yes Sir" Joe said. "I'm going to go find your brother but I'll be right back" he said to me, before disappearing out the door.

"Liz… I'll just be in here okay? Gene said, poking his head through the door. "Just… call me if you need anythin" he added, giving Tipper a sincere look before turning to tend to Winters.

I glanced up at Tipper who was just staring straight ahead, a look of dread on his face. Was he even breathing?

"Hey Tip… I need you to stay with me…" I said. "I have to pull this shrapnel out of your leg if we have any hopes of saving it" I added.

Tipper just nodded, looking down at me horrified as he watched the blood pour out of his leg. He was in shock, he was showing all of the signs.

"Okay good. One… Two… Three!" I said, pulling the shrapnel out and pouring some sulfa over it immediately.

Tipper winced and gasped at the pain and I quickly got to work trying to stop the bleeding. It was getting extremely difficult trying to keep pressure on the wound while digging for supplies. Every time I took my hand away to grab another bandage, the blood would start pouring out again. I contemplated calling Gene to help me but I knew that he was busy helping men in the other room and I shook the thought. You can do this Liz… C'mon.

I finally managed to get the bleeding under control about ten minutes later and I was starting to wrap Tipper's leg in clean bandages just as Joe returned.

"Joe how would you like to play nurse's assistant?" I asked, looking up at him hopefully. There was no way I could do this on my own.

"My dream job" Joe joked, lightening the mood a bit as Tipper let out a small laugh in response before coughing up some blood.

"They always say laughter is the best medicine Tip" I said, continuing to wrap his leg carefully. There was a good chance that the doctors would be able to save his leg as long as we could prevent infection.

Joe stayed with me while I continued working on Tipper which ended up taking about an hour. I fixed up all of his wounds the best that I could, removing any shrapnel and cleaning them before wrapping them up. Luckily no arteries had been hit and all of his limbs could more than likely be saved.

"Here let me see your face now" I said to Tipper who was now propped up against the wall in the makeshift aid station.

"Sorry Tip…" I said, as he cringed from me touching his face. "I have to clean these out" I added, cleaning some of the dirt off of his face. His eye was completely swollen shut and half of his face was crusted over with blood and dirt.

He let out a small whimper, a few tears rolling his face from his good eye as he looked down at his now bandaged wounds.

"It's okay Tipper, Liz fixed ya up real good, you just have to spend a few days as the hospital before you're fit to send back home… You're going home buddy, its okay" Joe said softly, putting his arm around Tipper and giving him a small squeeze.

I loved when Joe acted this way. So sweet. He tried to hide it from the other men, but never hid it from me... I'd always wondered why.

Joe helped me bring Tipper to the jeep that was waiting outside to take him and another pretty badly wounded soldier to the hospital. George had luckily been able to get us a jeep pretty quickly given the circumstances.

"Make sure you write to us Tipper" I said, patting him on the back. "Tell us about back home."

"Thank you Liz, for everything, the guys are lucky to have you" he replied, coughing and cringing again from the pain.

"Thank you Tip, just lay back and relax, they're going to fix you all up at the hospital" I replied, trying my best to smile at him despite the bile rising in my throat. I hated seeing my friends like this.

"See you later buddy" Joe added, squeezing his hand right before the jeep drove off. We stood and watched as it sped off and I let out a sigh. I really hoped that they would send Tipper home as soon as possible.

"Jesus…" I whispered, unable to put what had just happened into words.

"You did well for your first battle Liz, don't doubt that" Joe replied. "You saved his life" he added, referring to Tipper.

I nodded, looking down at my hands which were still covered in Tipper's blood.

"Hey…" Joe said, taking my bloody hands in his. "You're one brave son of a bitch Liz. I saw the way that you were running through the streets while we were under fire. Hell I don't think I could be a medic. It takes a lot of heart to do what you did out there today."

"Thank you Joe" I said, squeezing his hands. "And it wasn't your fault by the way, what happened to Tipper... it was an accident. You thought he was behind you when you left. Nobody knew he was in there... it was just a stupid accident" I said.

"I should've been there..." he trailed off. "He didn't deserve that..." he added.

"Nobody deserves that...Not Tipper, not you... nobody" I replied, rubbing my hands which were now starting to crack from all of the blood. "Not your fault." I repeated.

Joe nodded in response, I could tell by the serious look on his face that he still wasn't completely convinced that what had happened was not his fault.

"Let's clean ya up" he said, taking a handkerchief out of his pocket, pouring some water from his canteen onto it and taking my hands into his to clean the blood off of them.

"God damn… you're a bloody mess Liz" Joe said, winking at me. "Pun intended… sorry that was wrong in so many ways" he laughed.

I giggled at his joke, knowing that this was not the time or place to be laughing but I couldn't help myself. That was such a lame joke.

"There's that beautiful smile" he said, grinning down at me.

"Do me a favour and don't ever stop smiling Liz" he added, wiping a streak of blood off my face with the handkerchief. "It's just too damn beautiful…" he added, rubbing my face with his knuckles.

I took in a shaky breath, looking up and meeting his eyes as he ran the back of his finger just under my bottom lip. I closed my eyes, taking in the feeling of his skin on mine, it sent shivers up my spine.

"Promise me okay?" He added, smiling and dropping his hand from my face as I opened my eyes.

"I promise" I whispered, still freaking out from the feeling of his hands on my face. I took in another shaky breath, watching as he went back to cleaning my hands.

I debated being very bold and making him promise me never to stop winking at me like he always did since it made me go crazy. I weighed the pros and cons as I continued to watch him clean my hands off.

"LIZ! I NEED YOUR HELP!" Eugene called out from the door of the aid station, startling me out of my thoughts. "We've got a nicked artery!" he added before rushing back inside, a look of panic on his face.

"I have to go" I said, squeezing Joes hand to thank him before starting over towards the aid station.

"Liz! Remember what I said... keep smiling... it's contagious" Joe called after me. I glanced back at him, smiling and blushing. My smile disappeared as I heard someone crying out in pain inside the building where Gene had called me from and I broke out into a run.

I was back in nurse mode now, my boots pounding the ground as I headed towards the unknown once again.


	12. Break Me Down

**I do not own Band of Brothers. This story is based on the characters in the Mini-Series, not the real men of Easy Company. **

**Thank you everyone for the encouraging comments! I am really glad that everyone likes Liz and Joe together! :) Happy Reading! **

**D-Day Plus 7- Somewhere on the outskirts of Carentan**

"Hey Luz, how far are we going?" Perconte asked my brother as we walked through an open field to the next place that we were ordered to go.

"Oh, Jesus Christ Frank… I don't know, until they tell us to stop." My brother replied, shooting Perconte an unamused look.

"High ground… there's high ground up ahead" pointing straight ahead of us and sighing.

"Okay genius, answer me this then. Why is Easy Company the only company who's either at the front of an advance, or like now, exposed at the edge of the line?" Perconte asked, raising his eyebrows at Hoobler.

"To keep you on your toes" Hoobler replied sarcastically.

"No that's not what I'm saying… I'm saying we're never in the middle, and we're the fifth of nine companies… able through item. Think of it" Perconte argued further, looking at me for support.

"He's got a point guys" I interjected. "Seems like we keep getting stuck with all the crap."

"Maybe we're just lucky then" George laughed.

"See there?" Hoobler asked. "You see that…" He was cut off by gunfire coming from the opposite direction and we all hit the ground, trying to get as low as possible in the grass.

"See what I mean?" Hoobler yelled back at us, starting to crawl over towards a hedgerow.

"C'mon Liz… let's go!" George yelled, tugging on my jacket to pull me along with him. "Remember how you were trained to crawl! Nice and low." He added.

"Shit" I swore as some bullets flew past us. George and I picked up the pace, staying as low as possible and making a beeline for the hedgerow in front of us.

"GET INTO THE HEDGEROW" I heard Welsh order us, yelling over the gunfire.

My two satchels were making it extremely hard to crawl as they were dragging along the ground on either side of me and kept getting caught on rocks as we made our way closer to the hedgerow.

I finally swung them both up on my back in one swift motion, praying to God that they wouldn't stick up above the grass and give me away. I focused on Hoobler's boots in front of me, trying my best to keep my head low to the ground.

We finally reached the hedgerow and I rolled over the small hill and into the ditch behind it, my brother following close behind me.

The sound of the gunfire was debilitating and the ringing started up in my ears once again. I pressed my back up against the ditch beside my brother, swinging my satchels around and making sure that no supplies had been lost while I was crawling across the field.

"Cover your ears Liz!" George screamed, propping his gun on the top of the ditch before he stood up and began firing it across the field.

I didn't have time to cover my ears before he began firing and the sound of the gun going off so close to my head just about deafened me. I guess I was just going to have to get used to it though as it seemed like I was going to be hearing that ringing in my ears a lot in the future.

I slumped down further into the ditch at my brother's feet, putting my arms over my head to shield me from the dirt and debris that was flying around.

I just wanted this day to be over. Is that so much to ask?

* * *

"What the heck to they have to sing about?" I whispered to George as we sat in our ditch that we had turned into a foxhole just big enough to fit the two of us.

We were listening to the Germans singing across the field. Whatever they were singing seemed upbeat and happy, it almost sounded like a love song. Jesus it was getting annoying.

"Fuck I really wish they'd change the damn channel already… they've been singing that same song for hours" George complained, smacking his head back against the side of our foxhole.

I let out a small laugh and stretched my legs out in front of me. Sitting cross legged in a ditch for the past couple of hours had cramped my legs up pretty good.

"You still got that picture of the family?" he asked, gesturing to my jacket pocket.

"Of course, wouldn't go anywhere without it" I replied, taking the picture out of my pocket and handing it over to him.

"God dammit look at Victoria's face in this… was she drunk?" George laughed, studying the picture closely.

"Probably" I laughed. "We did take that the day after her graduation right? She was probably still buzzed."

"Remember how livid mom and dad were when she came home three hours past her curfew and tried to tell them that she had been out with Joey, meanwhile he was in the next room." George laughed.

"Yeah… she had no idea that he had planned on staying over that night and was still at the house" I laughed, remembering the look on her face as her lie crashed and burned as our oldest brother walked out of the living room.

"I thought mom was gonna kill her." George laughed, lighting up a cigarette.

"She would have if I hadn't of gotten Vickie out of there and brought her up to my room, you know how sassy she can get when she drinks" I added, shaking my head.

"I sure hope she doesn't pull a stunt like that while we are away, or our family is going to have one less Luz in it" George laughed.

I laughed in response, tightening my jacket around myself. It was starting to get pretty chilly out.

"I miss them so much…" I said quietly, staring down at the picture of my family. We all looked so happy, our faces plastered with smiles. The picture was taken almost three years ago but it felt like just yesterday that we were rounding up all of the siblings and posing out on the front porch.

"I miss them too Liz" George replied, putting his arm around my shoulders. "But on the bright side, at least you've got your favourite brother here with you" he said, winking at me.

"Don't flatter yourself, I do have three other brothers you know" I joked, nudging him gently.

"Yeah but they aren't as amazing as me…" he laughed. "Or as…"

"Annoying." I laughed, cutting him off.

"What kind of a big brother would I be if I didn't annoy the hell out of you huh?" he asked, blowing smoke in my face to irritate me as an example.

"Speaking of annoying you, I've been meaning to ask you… how's Joe? He asked, wiggling his eyebrows at me.

"How would I know?" I asked defensively, my face turning red.

"Oh I don't know Mrs. Blush a lot. How would you know?" he laughed as I blushed about him making fun of me blushing. How ironic.

"Ah come on Liz, I've known you for 21 years now, I think I know when you're in love with someone" he added, laughing at the look on my face.

"Don't ever say anything to Joe or I will kill you in your sleep" I warned him. "And I'm not in love with him George" I laughed.

"I wouldn't do that to you, I'm annoying yeah…but I'm not a jack ass" he laughed.

"Liz, just be careful… the last thing you want is to…" George started but was cut off my some moaning in the distance.

"MEDIC!" the voice called out before moaning in pain again.

"Shoot, do you think the Germans infiltrated the line?" I whispered to George as I slung my satchel around myself.

"No… we would've heard… Does that sound like Talb to you?" he replied, looking up out of our foxhole.

"Yeah it does… I'm going to go check it out. I'll be back" I whispered before climbing up out of the hole and running towards the noise.

George was right… it was Talbert, he was pressed up against a tree, blood rushing out of his chest. Gene was already there checking over the wounds and Joe was yelling some profanity at Smith who was in a nearby foxhole.

"What happened?" I asked Joe as I crouched down next to Gene and started to check Talbert's vital signs.

"Just breathe Tab, it's okay" I said, lifting his chin with my hands to look at his eyes. They weren't glassy, that was a good sign.

"Fuckin Smith here stabbed him" Joe growled, giving Smith a dirty look.

"What?" I asked, confused as to why Smith would stab one of our own guys. What the hell?

"I… I thought he was a kraut…" Smith stuttered, his whole body was shaking. "He was dressed like a kraut…" he cried.

"Okay Tab just breathe for me okay?" I said, giving him a sip of water from my canteen.

"All his organs are fine, it's pretty clean." Gene told me as he poured some sulfa over the wounds. "Just missed his lungs and heart though."

Talbert cried out in pain as the sulfa entered the wound, clutching my hand tightly.

"Liz… give him morphine" Gene ordered. "Liebgott can you get me some damn light? I can't see a thing"

Joe held up his lighter in front of Talbert so that Gene could see what he was doing as I pulled a syrette from my satchel and stuck Talbert in the shoulder with it.

I watched as Talbert's face relaxed and he loosened his grip on my hand. Damn that morphine works fast.

"What's going on here?" Winters asked, appearing out of nowhere.

Joe told him what had happened and Winters scrunched his eyebrows together at Smith who was now slumped over crying in his foxhole.

I felt bad for the kid, I really did. All of us were a bit edgy and I could see that it was an honest mistake since Talbert was dressed like a kraut for his watch.

"Let's get him up" Gene said as he finished bandaging Talbert's knife wounds.

Winters helped him stand Talbert up before turning to speak to me.

"Liz, I need you to stay back here with the men. The foxhole you were in with your brother is way too close to the front of the line and I can't have any of the medics that close to the front." He ordered.

"Yes Sir…" I said. "Oh and Sir! My brother may come looking for me since I told him I would be back…"

"I'll let him know where you are, keep up the good work" Winters replied, giving me a small smile before turning and walking away with Gene and Talbert.

"Thank you Sir" I replied, turning towards Joe who was glaring down into Smith's foxhole. "I've got half a mind to fucking come down there and-" Joe started, clenching his fists.

"Stop…" I cut him off. "That's not going to help anything, Talb's fine."

"Fuckin Idiot" Joe grumbled down at Smith who looked like he was in the middle of a major panic attack. "Follow me Liz, there's enough room in my foxhole for the both of us" he said, turning to me.

I followed him over to his foxhole which was only a couple of feet away from Smith's and I slid down in next to him, this was a lot more cramped than the one George and I had dug since Joe had only dug it for himself.

"There, nice and cozy." Joe laughed, repositioning himself so that he wasn't digging his boot into my leg.

"This is not big enough for both of us" I laughed, moving in a bit closer to him. Well at least this gave me an excuse to get close to him.

"I know… but at least we're warm" he laughed, lighting up a cigarette. "Oh hey, I stole this off of skinny earlier today!" he added, taking some chocolate out of his pocket and breaking a piece off for me.

"Well we better hide the evidence before he notices it's gone" I laughed, taking the piece of chocolate and taking a bite.

"Yeah, you know how feisty Skinny gets when he's mad" Joe laughed, taking a big bite out of the chocolate bar. "He's a cold blooded killer that one."

We sat in silence for a few minutes, just eating our chocolate and listening to the crickets chirping away in the distance.

"We should get some sleep" Joe said quietly, finishing his last bite of chocolate and wiping his hands on his pants.

I could not agree more. I settled back against the side of the foxhole, leaning my head back against the hard dirt and shifting to try to get comfortable. There was a rock poking me in the back and I tried to reposition so that it wouldn't stab me in the kidneys all night.

"No, come here Liz" Joe laughed, holding his arm up so that I could sleep against his chest. "You'll bitch your back if you sleep like that."

"O…okay" I stuttered, feeling the blush rise to my face. I mean, sure I'd slept against Joe before but he'd never really invited me to, it always just kind of happened.

I got under his arm, snuggling against his chest and bringing my arms up to rest against his side. He dropped his arm around my back and pulled me in closer, resting his head on top of mine.

"There… see, told ya there's enough room for both of us" he whispered. "Night Liz"

"Night Joe" I whispered back, closing my eyes and smiling to myself as I heard him start to snore softly a few minutes later.

It was almost like everything that had happened over the last couple of days disappeared from my mind, all that mattered was being there in that cramped foxhole with the one person who made it all okay.

* * *

"MORTAAAAAAAAARRRRR!"

I was jolted awake by mortar hitting our line and the firing began once again. I sat straight up, noticing that Joe was no longer beside me in our foxhole. Jeez, I must have been sleeping pretty soundly if he was able to move me and leave without me waking up.

I peeked up out of the foxhole, seeing the men running towards the front of the line and dropping down against the ditch, starting to fire across the field.

"Christ" I swore, ducking back down in the foxhole as some more mortar hit a nearby tree, nearly taking me out.

"MEEEEEDDDDDIIIIICCCC!" someone screamed from the front of the line.

I climbed out of the foxhole, running towards the front of the line, my heart pounding in my ears once again. I was in full blown nurse mode again.

I hit the ground as mortar hit the tree right beside me, sending branches flying all around me.

"God damn" I muttered, crawling the rest of the way over to the foxhole where I could see the wounded man clutching his chest. My brother was right beside him, re-loading his gun.

I rolled into the foxhole, kneeling beside the soldier and ripping his jacket open to find the source of the bleeding.

"Shit!" I yelled, seeing the blood gushing out. I couldn't even see the entry wound through all of the blood.

I pulled out my forceps, laying the soldier down and starting to dig around for the bullet. I needed to find it and fast or he was going to lose way too much blood to even stand a chance.

I finally found the bullet and pulled it out, applying pressure to the wound and ripping open a packet of sulfa with my teeth. The wound spurted and began to gush more. Jesus Christ. The bullet must have hit an artery.

I pushed my hand deep inside the wound, searching for the artery that had been hit. More and more blood gushed out and I could see the soldier's face beginning to turn white from blood loss as some blood sputtered out of his mouth.

"No! No god dammit where is it!" I yelled, moving my hand around to try to find it. "Come on come on, no...no hold on!"

"LIZ!" George yelled down to me. I ignored him, finally finding the artery and pinching it off. "Okay just hold on private, you're going to be-"

"Liz…" George said, this time softly, crouching down beside me. I hadn't even noticed that the firing had stopped and I could hear tanks rolling by in the distance.

I looked up at him and his face was white as a sheet, he was staring down at the soldier I had been working on. I looked reluctantly over at the soldier's face. I could already tell by the look on George's face what had happened. His eyes were wide open and he had stopped breathing. He was… gone.

"Jesus Christ…" I whispered, pulling my hand out of his wound and stumbling back against the wall of the foxhole, my eyes wide. He was dead. He was dead because I couldn't find the artery...

"Liz… it's not your fault" George whispered, putting his arm around me. "You did all that you could."

I just kept staring at the dead soldier on the ground in front of me. "I...I should have saved him…" I stuttered, tears escaping my eyes. "I'm a combat nurse, I'm supposed to save people."

"You can't save everyone Liz" George said, giving me a kiss on the forehead. "C'mon let's get you cleaned up." He added, pulling me up by the hands and out of the foxhole, pulling me away from the front line.

I felt like I was in a dream… more like a sick nightmare. This didn't feel real. This could not be happening.

I looked down at my hands, dripping with blood, reminding me that this was very real.

George cleaned my hands off with some water from his canteen before sitting me against a tree and telling me to stay put before disappearing for a couple of minutes.

I just stared straight ahead. I couldn't even bring myself to cry. I was too shocked. I mean sure, I had seen people die before, but never as I worked on them.

"Liz…" I heard Eugene say softly, crouching down in front of me and taking my chin in his hand. George was standing right behind him looking down at me concerned.

"George told me what happened" Gene continued softly as I averted my eyes, looking down at his boots. "Hey Liz, it's not your fault. When a major artery like that gets hit, there's really nothing anyone of us can do to stop it…" he continued quietly. His voice sounded like an echo in the distance and I closed my eyes, trying to focus on my breathing. What the hell is happening to me?

"She's in shock George" Gene sighed, standing up. "Nothing you can do but stay with her and let her go through it."

"When will she be back to normal? Word is we're moving out again soon" George replied, still sounding concerned.

"Depends on the person" Gene replied. "Shock is pretty common amongst soldiers and medics, it's an out of body experience but she'll be okay. I can already see her coming out of it" he added as I glanced up at him.

"How can you tell?" George asked, sitting down beside me.

"Colour is returning to her face, she's moving her eyes, blinking more frequently…" Gene replied. "She'll be back to normal in no time."

"Thanks Doc" George said, taking my limp hand in his and sitting down next to me.

I can't do this. I can't just give up and let the men down. I needed to pull myself together. I knew that when I agreed to this that I wouldn't be able to save everyone. So why was this hitting me so hard? Snap out of it Liz. They need you. Your brother... Joe...Eugene... they all need you.

I squeezed George's hand lightly and a big smile appeared on his face as I looked up at him, forcing a small smile of my own. I didn't need him worrying about me. He had a job to do too.

"There she is" he smiled, putting his arm around me and pulling me into a hug. "Don't scare me like that again kiddo." He added, kissing my hair.

"EASY! WE'RE MOVING OUT! GRAB ALL OF YOUR GEAR!" Welsh yelled in the distance. All of the men started to shuffle to their feet around us, grabbing their gear and heading out.

"You sure you're alright Liz?" George asked, helping me to my feet before pulling his radio onto his back.

"I have to be" I replied, giving him another small smile. "I can't let you men down." I added, adjusting my satchel on my side before pulling my canteen out and taking a drink of water.

"You just have to let yourself feel it Lizzie, it's never going to be easy but you just can't hold it all in" George said, putting his hands on my cheeks. "When the hell did you grow up on me kid?" he added, shaking his head.

"I love you" I whispered, putting my hands over his hands which were still on my face.

"I love you too…" George said. "C'mon let's go see what fresh hell they're sending us into now." He laughed, leading the way towards the rest of the men.

I honestly have the best brother in the world. I mean sure, he can be pretty annoying sometimes, but he's also one of the sweetest and most loyal brothers in the world and I loved him to death for it. I wouldn't trade him for the world.

We all made our way out of the hedgerow, heading towards our next assignment just as the sun was beginning to set.

"George you don't have to hang back with me, you can go pester Muck… I can tell you want to" I laughed, pointing at Muck who looked pretty bored, walking alone a few steps ahead of us.

"You sure?" he asked.

"Absolutely, go piss him off for me." I laughed, pushing him ahead towards Muck. I laughed as George grabbed Muck's ass, scaring the crap out of him. Oh... Grab Fanny strikes again.

I shook my head and laughed again as I shifted my gaze to the sun setting ahead of us. It was amazing that something so beautiful could happen on a day that had just been so ugly.

"Liz…" Joe said, startling me out of my thoughts as he fell into step beside me.

"Hi Joe" I replied, looking back ahead towards the sunset and sighing. "Isn't it just so…"

"Beautiful…" Joe interjected. "Yeah… it is."

I looked over at him and he was staring straight at me, he wasn't even looking at the sunset. Jesus Christ, he was so good looking. The inner school girl in me squealed as he winked at me before his facial expression turned serious.

"It's not your fault. What happened today Liz… it's not your fault." He said quietly, almost repeating my words exactly as I had said them to him a couple of days earlier when he thought that Tipper had gotten wounded because of him.

"Thank you Joe" I said softly, looking down at the ground in front of me and trying to push away the memories of that morning that were coming flooding back to me.

I jumped slightly as Joe suddenly took my hand, intertwining his fingers with mine as we walked. I tightened my grip around his hand, my face turning red.

My heart started to pound and my knees started to shake and he continued to hold my hand as we walked through the darkening field, not saying a word.

I looked up at him shyly after a couple of minutes, hoping that he couldn't feel my heart pounding a mile a minute through the pulse on my hand. He kept his eyes straight ahead, smiling to himself as he ran his thumb along my fingers, the sun disappearing over the horizon in front of us.


	13. Going Under

**I do not own Band of Brothers. This story is based on the characters in the Mini-Series, not the real men of Easy Company. **

**September 13****th**** 1944- Aldbourne, England**

"Come on Gene, just take a shot with me" I giggled as Gene shook his head, looking at the shot of rum like it was some sort of monster.

"Pleeeeeeese" I whined, pushing it closer to him. "I don't want to drink alone!"

"Will it shut you up?" Gene laughed, shaking his head at me.

"Possibly" I laughed as he sniffed the glass and made a face of disgust.

"Okay ready Gene… One… Two…Three" I said, tipping the glass back and feeling the warm liquid rush down my throat.

Gene coughed, his face starting to turn red. I guess I should have warned him that rum burnt a bit on the way down.

"Oh my god Gene" I laughed, smacking the table with my hand. "I'm sorry but that's just so awesome."

He made another disgusted face and took a big drink of the glass of water in front of him.

"That's disgustin" he laughed, shivering for effect.

"Hey at least it wasn't the cheap stuff" I laughed, ordering myself a beer from the bartender who was making his rounds.

"If that's the expensive stuff I would hate to taste the cheap stuff" Gene laughed, taking another big gulp of water.

"Well we're officially best friends now" I giggled, feeling the alcohol starting to work its way into my system.

"What?" Gene laughed, not following me.

"Can't be official best friends until you've gotten drunk together" I explained, giggling again at the look of disbelief his face.

"Whatever you say Liz, whatever you say" Gene laughed, patting my hand on the table as I continued to giggle feeling my face going red from the booze.

"HEY LIZ! GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE! I NEED A GOOD LUCK CHARM!" George called at me from across the bar where he was playing darts with Buck, Toye and a replacement who all the men were calling Babe.

I grabbed my beer off the bar, saying bye to Gene who turned to talk to Spina who was sitting on the other side of him.

"What's going on Georgie… you winning?" I laughed, draping my arm around my brother's shoulder and leaning into him to hold myself up. My alcohol tolerance had clearly diminished due to me having not drank in a while.

"No, I'm sucking the joint and dragging him down with me" Buck mumbled, closing one eye and trying to line his dart up with the board. "You know it's a good thing we weren't gambling" he laughed, turning to my brother and I.

"Oh man we would've gotten killed" George laughed.

"You wanna bet?" Babe asked, nudging Buck.

"What?" Buck asked.

"You wanna bet?" Babe repeated, holding his hand out for Buck to shake.

"Come on… a pack of smokes" Toye added, trying to convince Buck.

"First one to hit the bull's-eye?" Buck offered, raising his eyebrows at us to ask for our input.

"Sure, we'll make it two, two packs, there's four guys" George replied, lighting up another cigarette.

"Here we go Georgie" Buck said, lining his dart up with the board once again.

I laughed at them, they were taking this way too seriously.

"Isn't Buck right handed?" I whispered to George. He thought about it for a second before grinning and turning to Buck.

"You gonna shoot leftie all night?" George asked, smirking over at me and winking.

"Come on guys!" Toye complained as I laughed at them.

"Just curious because he's right handed" George said.

"What an excellent observation George" I added, laughing again and watching as buck shuffled the dart from his left hand to his right.

"George… what would I do without George Luz?" Buck laughed, throwing the dart and hitting the bull's eye.

"Boop! OHHHHHH!" George yelled. "Two packs gentleman. Come on I know you got em."

"Goodness gracious would you look at that!" I exclaimed, sticking my tongue out at Toye who looked unamused.

"Hey Liz, George was right! You are good luck!" Buck said, smiling over at me as Toye handed him his pack of smokes.

"I try" I joked, downing the rest of my beer.

"I gotta let Liz take credit for that one, she's the one who pointed out that you're right handed" George laughed, picking up a couple of drinks off of the bar.

"Here you go Lizzie, have another one" George laughed, handing me a full glass of beer. "You deserve it."

"Don't mind if I do" I laughed, taking a big sip.

"Jesus Liz pace yourself" Bill laughed, getting up from the table where he had been sitting with some of the replacements.

"Oh and fella's" he started, turning back towards their table. "This here is Liz Luz, our combat nurse…Be nice to her, she's the one you're gonna want beside ya when you… IF you get hit" he said moving to stand beside me. "Plus she's not too harsh on the eyes" he added, winking at me and making the replacements laugh.

I shook my head and laughed, taking another sip of my beer.

"In your dreams Gonorrhea" Martin laughed, slapping Bill on the shoulder.

Bill was always joking around with me about being attractive. If you didn't know him well enough you'd think he had eyes for me… I knew he was just kidding around, he was more like a brother to me than anything. Plus, I'm pretty sure he was one of the few men in the company that had figured out that I had a thing for Joe.

"HEY YA'LL listen up! I got an announcement to make!" Smokey called out, trying to get all of our attention.

"This here is Carwood Lipton!" He started.

"He's already married Smokey!" Malarkey called out, getting a laugh out of most of the company.

"This here is Carwood Lipton, the new easy company first sergeant!" He continued, ignoring Malarkey's comment. All of us cheered for Lipton, applauding him on his promotion.

"Yeah Lip!" I cheered, taking another big swig of my beer.

"As befitting his new position he says he's got an announcement to make." Smokey finished, giving the floor to Lipton who had a disappointed look on his face.

"Well, hate to break the mood here boys… and Liz" Lipton started. I smiled back at him to thank him for including me.

"We're moving out again…" he finished, giving us all an apologetic look before turning to leave.

God dammit…

The room fell silent and I sighed loudly, looking around at all of the men who looked shocked and annoyed by the news.

"Come on guys! Let's just try to enjoy the rest of the night okay! Malarkey called out, taking a long gulp from his glass of beer.

Someone turned the music back on to try to liven the mood again but most of the men sat in silence, sipping their beers. Well that's one way to kill a party.

I looked across the room at Joe who caught my eyes and started to make his way over towards me.

"Hey Liz, can I talk to you outside for a second?" he said in my ear, putting his hand on my lower back.

"Of course" I said, blushing and putting my beer down on the table beside my brother.

"I'll be back" I said into George's ear so that he wouldn't worry about me.

"Uh huh" he replied, looking down at Joe's hand on my back suspiciously. "Don't be long or I'll come looking for you..."

Oh no, I knew that look. That was the over-protective big brother look. I hadn't seen that look since I started dating James.

"Can you believe we're moving out again?" Joe asked, holding the door open for me as we made our way outside.

"No, it feels like we just got here" I sighed. "Things are finally starting to feel somewhat normal again."

Joe led me across the street to a small park with a fountain in the middle. It was so quiet and peaceful here in Aldbourne, I didn't want to go back.

"Look Liz, I don't know how to say this so I'm just going to say it" Joe started, sighing and turning towards me.

"I'm really bad at this shit but I… I don't like the thought of you out there, with us… in combat. I just… I care too much about you. I don't want you to… I don't want anything to happen to you ya know?" he stuttered, trying to put his words together.

"You… you care about me Joe?" I asked quietly, feeling the blush creeping to my face once again.

"I do" he replied, grabbing my hands. "You just... I don't know... I just don't want to see you die..." he stuttered again.

Oh my god… Joseph Liebgott just said that he cared about me. I found it completely adorable that he was so nervous about telling me this. He was always putting up that tough guy front so this was not like him at all.

"I care about you too" I said, smiling and biting my lip, trying to hold back the giggle trying to break its way through my lips. Dammit alcohol.

"I'll be fine though, I trained with the best remember?" I added, giving his hands a small squeeze and smiling down at the ground. "Sobel just about killed me back at Toccoa..."

He stared down at me, his eyes searching mine as my heart started to pound again. I swear I am going to have a freaking heart attack one of these days because of him.

"Du bist hinreißend" He whispered in perfect German, taking a step closer to me.

"What does that mean?" I asked quietly, smiling up at him again as he reached up and brushed some hair off my face with his hand.

"It means you're gorgeous..." he replied, tucking the strand of hair behind my ear and taking a deep breath.

"Joe I'm not..." I started, shaking my head. I had never felt gorgeous, I always thought of myself to be average. Rita Hayworth was gorgeous... I was just... me.

"Gorgeous." he repeated, not letting me finish. Yeah… now I was officially having a heart attack. I tilted my head slightly to the left, gazing into his eyes as he smiled and finally met my eyes. This was it… finally...this was happening.

"LIZ! We need you in here!" I jumped, breaking Joe's gaze and turning to see Lipton motioning for me to come back to the bar. Joe dropped his hand from my face, taking a step back from me, embarrassed that Lipton had seen us so close.

"It's Hoobler, he needs something to make him puke… Gene says he's got alcohol poisoning and you've got some pills to induce vomiting" Lipton added, rolling his eyes. I was extremely glad that he was pretending that he hadn't noticed how close Joe and I were.

"Yeah I do I'll be right there" I called back. I looked back at Joe who looked extremely irritated and I sighed.

"Hoobler…" I said, shaking my head and rummaging through my pockets for the pills. Luckily I had brought them with me from the barracks, figuring that someone may need them.

I made a mental note to harass Hoobler about this later as I imagined what could have happened if Lipton hadn't of interrupted us.

God dammit. Can we ever just catch a break?

* * *

**September 17****th**** 1944- Eindhoven, Holland**

We walked through the crowd of people who were cheering, singing and dancing in the streets as we walked amongst them. They were throwing quite the party to celebrate their liberation. Things must have been pretty bad here before.

I could barely see through the crowd of people waving their flags and dancing around in joy. They were so happy to see us, so happy that the Germans were gone and they could have their lives back. I smiled as people hugged me and grabbed my hands.

I beamed at a man who grabbed my arm, crying and thanking me. Thanking me for what- I don't know, I hadn't done anything yet, we had just dropped about an hour or so ago.

I dodged a woman who tried to kiss me on the lips, clearly thinking I was a man. I took all of my hair out of my jacket and draped it over the front, hoping that all of the women would see it and stop trying to kiss me. It was starting to get a bit awkward.

The other men were openly accepting the kisses being handed out by the women however, and I giggled as I watched Perconte having his face pressed into some woman's boobs.

"Eyyy Lizzie get in here will ya!" Bill called to me, motioning for me to join in the picture that he and some of the men were taking with some of the town's people.

"I'm not really photogenic Gonorrhea" I laughed.

"Who the fuck cares, get in ere" he said, pulling me into the shot and putting an arm around my shoulder.

I smiled as the photographer snapped a couple of photos, laughing as Hoobler started to play fight with one of the kids on the ground at the front of the group. It was nice seeing the men so happy. It reminded me of back home when we had the party after getting our jump wings.

I glanced over at Tab who had some girl on his lap, his hands in her hair and I shook my head laughing. Men will be men.

The smile quickly disappeared from my face as I did a double-take over at a nearby building where I saw a woman taking Joe's helmet off and running her fingers through his hair, pressing herself up against him.

My eye twitched a bit as I watched her. That little…

"Whatcha lookin at Liz? Looks like you wanna murder someone" Bill asked, following my gaze over to see what I was staring at.

"Oh" he said, finally seeing what I was seeing, the smile dropping from his face.

"Ahh forget about it Liz, hey if it makes ya feel any better… I'd make out with you before I'd touch any one of the broads here" Bill said, squeezing my shoulder.

I shot him a sideways glance, unable to hide the sarcastic smile that was appearing on my face. I raised an eyebrow at him questioningly.

"Just sayin" he said, holding his hands up defensively.

I laughed and rolled my eyes, looking back over to where Joe was still with the woman.

I stopped laughing as she leaned into him, whispering something in his ear and placing a kiss on his neck. What got to me wasn't what she was doing but the look on his face. I could tell that he was uncomfortable, he had his arms down at his sides... he wanted to get out of there. He was saying something to her and trying to grab his helmet back from her which she held out of his reach to keep him there.

"Hey where ya goin?" Bill said as I started across the street. "LIZ!" he called after me. "She's not worth it!"

I could feel the blood boiling in my veins as I made my way through the crowd to where they were. It would be one thing if Joe liked what she was doing but he clearly did not.

I came up behind her and grabbed the helmet from her hands, having her turn around and give me a dirty look, looking me up and down, her lip curling up in a snarl.

I narrowed my eyes at her, handing Joe his helmet back, seeing his eyes wide with surprise. Oh right… he didn't know this side of me. My nasty-jealous side.

"We must keep moving Joe" I said. "Good day miss" I said, addressing the woman in the most polite and phoney manner that I could muster, smiling at her. She gave me another dirty look and muttered something under her breath which I ignored. Bill was right. She wasn't worth it.

"Thanks Liz… she took my helmet and I know how much shit we'll get in if we lose any of our gear" Joe said as we walked away and back into the crowd of people. "I had to get it back from her somehow and I didn't want to be rough in case she made a scene... ya never know right?"

"Bitch" I muttered, shaking my head. I was still seeing red from witnessing her having her hands all over him.

"Whoa… someone's jealous" Joe laughed, nudging me with his elbow.

"I…uhh" I stuttered, not knowing what to say.

I could feel my face turning beet red as I tried to figure out what to say to him but I was cut off by some chanting and screaming coming from a crowd in front of us.

I stood on my toes, trying to see over the crowd of people. What I saw would haunt me forever.

Women were knelt down in the street having their heads shaved on display for the entire town to see. Some of them had swastikas drawn on their foreheads.

"What are they saying?" I asked Joe, referring to whatever it was the crowd was chanting.

"They're calling them sluts…" he replied quietly. "They slept with the Germans…" he added, shaking his head and looking down at his feet.

I could feel the tears starting to well up in my eyes. These poor women. What if they were raped? Or threatened into sleeping with the Germans? What if they were put in a similar situation that I was put in with James? How could they be punished for something they were forced into?

What was this world coming to?

* * *

**Nuenen, Holland**

"Whoa easy there Lizzie" Bill laughed, grabbing my arm and saving me from nearly falling off the side of the tank which had screeched to a halt a few hundred feet from the town of Nuenen.

"Sorry Bill, my tank riding skills are a bit rusty" I laughed, earning a loud chuckle from him in response.

"LEIUTENANT!" Bull called out in front of us at Brewer who had wandered ahead and become a perfect target for a sniper.

Brewer turned to see who had called his name and a sniper hit him in the neck. He dropped to the ground hard, blood spurting up out of his neck.

This was it. Our next assignment. Operation Market Garden. The Germans were clearly ready for us.

"SNIPER!" KRAUTS!" the men yelled around me, sliding down off the tanks and running to the ditches on either side to get cover.

"Shit!" I yelled, jumping down off the tank, ducking down beside Gene who was knelt down against the side of the tank close to the ditch. We had to help Brewer, he was bleeding out. I started to stand up but Gene held me down by my arm, pointing ahead to where our other medic, Mampre, was running over towards Brewer.

"Not yet Liz!" He yelled over the firing, pressing in closer to the tank. The bullets were soaring off of the tanks around us, ricocheting and nearly hitting us. This was the single most terrifying moment I had ever experienced, no doubt about it.

Doc Mampre wasn't knelt beside Brewer for ten seconds before he was shot in the leg and fell over right beside brewer, crying out in agony and holding his leg up in the air.

"Let's go!" I yelled to Gene who got up and ran after me out to the middle of the road where they were laying.

I stayed low, trying my best not to get hit by the Snipers who were basically killing anything in their path.

All of the men on either side of us started to move towards the town, firing at the snipers, bringing that familiar ringing back to my ears.

I slid down on my knees beside brewer, grabbing some thicker bandages out of my satchel. I put my hand over the wound on his neck, trying to stop the blood from spurting. He was choking up blood, his legs and arms flailing in panic. He looked up desperately into my eyes, begging me to help him.

"Okay Liz… Come on you can do this" I murmured to myself.

I knew what I had to do… I stuck my fingers in his neck, finding the artery quickly and pinching it as hard as I could. The spurting started to stop and Brewer's breathing began to even out a bit as I kept a firm hold on the artery. I used my other hand to grab some morphine out of my satchel, sticking Brewer in the shoulder with it and pinning the syrette to his jacket collar.

Some bullets flew past us and I ducked down over Brewer, trying to shield us from the incoming fire.

I looked over at Gene who had managed to pull Mampre into the nearby ditch and out of the line of fire where he was now wrapping his leg.

I knew I had to get out of the street, I had to get Brewer out of there or we would both be killed. Brewer lifted his arm beneath me, putting his hand over mine, my fingers still pinching the artery in his neck. I nodded down at him.

"We're going to get you out of here Sir!" I yelled over the explosions coming from the town in front of us. "Just hold on!"

"GENE! GENE!" I yelled at him over the noise. "GIVE ME A HAND! WE HAVE TO GET HIM OUT OF HERE!"

Gene rushed out of the ditch and over to me, looking nervously at my hand inside of Brewer's neck.

I slowly removed my fingers from his neck, I had managed to stop the bleeding enough to wrap his wound and I worked quickly, Gene helping me by propping up his head and keeping pressure on his neck.

"Let's get him to the trucks up the road a bit!" Gene yelled, starting to lift Brewer up.

I stood up, putting one arm under Brewers behind and lifting him up with Gene, we had no choice but to carry him, he was way too weak to walk or give us any assistance.

We finally managed to get him on one of the nearby trucks, leaving him with Spina who was taking care of a few other wounded laying on the floor of the truck. Brewer was in good hands.

Gene and I ran back towards the town, jumping into a nearby ditch and crouching down to wait for the call. Here we go again, more waiting.

"MEDIC!" someone screamed out from behind one of the buildings deep inside the town.

"Stay here and wait for someone else to call for a medic!" Gene ordered me, getting up and running towards where the call had come from in front of us.

I hated all of this waiting. It was hell. I wanted to be there with the men. What if they were too hurt to call for a medic or I couldn't hear them over the firing? What if there were men dying out there?

"MEDIC!" someone called out, breaking me out of my thoughts.

I got up and started to run through the ditch, trying to stay as low as possible, the sounds on the battle getting closer with every stride.

Martin and a bunch of the other men ran past me in the opposite direction. They were pulling back. Oh my gosh, this was bad.

I finally made it to where Buck was laying on the ground in the ditch beside Malarkey, clutching his butt. What is it with everyone getting shot in the ass?

"Hey Liz" Buck said, pain swept across his face as I knelt down beside him and started to check his wounds.

"It's gone right through Buck, side to side, you're going to be fine" I said, ducking as a nearby explosion sent dirt flying all over us.

"Malarkey, get them out of here… just go! Leave me here for the Germans" Buck ordered, wincing as I put pressure on his wounds. Somehow one bullet had made four holes in his butt cheeks.

"What? You crazy?" Malarkey said, shooting me a confused look.

"We'll carry you" I said, tying the bandage around him in a tight knot. "You're going to be fine."

"You kidding me, I weigh more than both of you combined!" Buck said, closing his eyes.

"We're not leaving you here God dammit! We're not going to leave you to die because you got shot in the ass! That's ridiculous!" I yelled, watching as Malarkey ran towards a nearby barn and kicked the door in.

"Muck! Bill! Give us a hand!" Malarkey called out to Bill and Skip who were running by the barn. They helped him drag the door over to where Buck and I were in the ditch and they hoisted him up onto it.

I grabbed a side of the door, helping them pull him the rest of the way. Buck was right, he was heavy. Jesus.

"God dammit!" Bill yelled as a mortar shell hit a building across the street from us. "This is FUCKED!"

We finally managed to get him to the trucks. Bill, Muck and Malarkey heaved him up, laying him down on the floor of the truck.

I hopped in after him sitting down beside Joe was leant over inspecting Buck's ass.

"One bullet, four holes? How the hell does that happen Sir?" He asked me, tapping Buck on the shoulder who grimaced in pain.

"Beats me" I said, taking my helmet off and wiping the dirt off my face. "I don't think I can handle any more ass wounds" I added, slightly smirking down at Buck.

"Real sorry Liz" he said, turning over onto his front so that he could keep his butt off the floor of the truck and groaning from the pain.

The truck jolted forward, nearly sending me flying off the back. I looked around at the men in the truck with me. Hoobler, Muck, Gordon, Joe, Martin… They looked terrified, sickened, miserable… some of them crying. Tears started to prickle at the backs of my own eyes, this was truly hell.

None of us liked retreating, we weren't trained to retreat. We hated leaving men behind, fellow soldiers who would be picked over by the Germans, all of their possessions stripped. It was just awful.

I put my face in my hands, trying to hide my own tears from the rest of the men, mourning the loss of the men who were still back there. I should have helped more people, I could have saved more people.

Muck placed a reassuring hand on my back letting out a long sigh and sniffing beside me. It sounded like he was sobbing too. Everyone stayed quiet.

On the other side of me, Joe shuffled towards me wrapping his arm around my shoulder, pulling me into a warm hug. He kept his arm around me, squeezing me tightly as I buried my face in his jacket. I hated the men seeing me like this, I was supposed to be strong. What good is a nurse who's always crying?

"It's okay Liz" Joe whispered, not sounding entirely convinced himself. "It's all over now."

But he was wrong, it wasn't over. This was just the beginning of a very long war that I knew we were going to have to fight. We were going to have to watch our brothers die around us and somehow learn to live with it. We were going to have to numb ourselves to the pain, to truly be able to function as soldiers.

I listened to the men around me crying and praying quietly as we pulled away from Nuenen and I watched the town burning through my blurry eyes as it disappeared in the distance.

Joe sat silently with me, keeping his arm wrapped tightly around me as we drove further away from the town. It meant everything just to have him there with me. He didn't need to say anything.

If only Sobel could see us now, see what this war really does to a group of strong soldiers. No amount of harsh training in the world could have ever prepared us for the horrific memories that I'm sure will haunt us for the rest of our lives.

**Author's Note: Poor Liz and Joe... they just can't catch a break! And Lieb is just so sweet when he's nervous**** don't you think? ;)**

** I'm going to try to have the next chapter up this weekend at some point :) Feel free to PM me with any suggestions that you guys have for the story, whether they be about Joe and Liz's relationship or any other aspect of the story I'll definitely consider them as I continue to write! :)**


	14. A Welcome Distraction

**I do not own Band of Brothers. This story is based on the characters in the Mini-Series, not the real men of Easy Company. **

**Author's Note: This is a Joe and Liz centric chapter for all you Joe lovers out there :) The next chapter will focus on the Crossroads battle on October 5th! Happy reading and make sure to comment and let me know what you guys think/PM me any suggestions or requests you have for the next chapter :) Glad that everyone is enjoying this story as much as I am enjoying writing it! **

**xxx**

**Alexandra **

* * *

**September 19th 1944- Somewhere on the outskirts of Nuenen, Holland**

"If there ain't no body, then there ain't nobody fucking dead" Bill said, leaning down in front of us.

Bull was still MIA... It had been hours since anyone had seen him. I fidgeted with my hands, trying not to think about what could be happening to Bull right now if the Germans had taken him prisoner.

Bull going MIA had hit the company hard, all of us were anxious, pacing, nobody really talking as we mulled over how to get him back. I looked around at all of the men, most of them white as sheets, their comrades' blood staining their uniforms, sitting alone or in groups quietly smoking. I could tell that they were thinking about earlier today...Nuenen... retreating... the 4 men we had lost and the others that were badly wounded. It was haunting us all as we sat in silence, none of us able to sleep although we had been told to try to get some shut eye.

"I'm going to look for him" Hoobler said, standing up from his place beside me and swinging his gun onto his arm, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Not by yourself you're not, I'll go with you, just let me get some ammo" Bill said, turning to walk away.

"That's okay… I'll go" Hashey said, standing up.

"Me too" Garcia added, also standing up.

Wow these replacements sure had a lot of guts… I admired that. They had so much respect for Bull, and rightfully so… he was a great leader and he had a huge soft spot for the replacements that had joined us since D-day. Most of the other men were hostile towards them at first, not wanting to get too close to them just to see them die… Bull on the other hand always made a point of including them in conversations and making them feel part of the company. He was truly a good person. Easy would be losing a significant part of the company if he didn't get back to us safely.

"Okay, go get him" Bill said, smiling and nodding at the men as they passed by him. "Liz you stay here..." Bill ordered, seeing me shift, considering following them myself.

"Alright, what the hell" Webster said, standing up from his place on the other side of me and following the men out into the darkness. "I'm going too."

"I ain't going back up there" Cobb mumbled, looking over at me to see my reaction.

"Jackass" I muttered, getting up and walking towards where I could see Gene leaning up against a pile of dirt. I couldn't stand Cobb on a good day so he was the last person I wanted to spend the rest of tonight with.

Clearly my words had an impact on Cobb because he ran past me after the men a couple of seconds later, muttering about how stupid he was to be following them.

"Hey Gene, can't sleep?" I asked softly, finally reaching him and slumping down beside him against the mound of dirt.

"No…" Gene said quietly, shaking his head.

"Me either" I replied, sighing and stretching my legs out in front of me.

"Brewer's going to be okay" Gene said, shuffling beside me.

"Wow…." I replied, completely surprised. "That's the first good news I've heard today!"

"He's alive because of you" Gene said, shooting me a small smile.

"Any one of us could have done that" I replied, waving him off.

"Yeah… but it was you that did it" he said, patting my knee. "Don't try to downplay that."

"Look Liz, you're doin a great job so far… you have to stop doubtin yourself" Gene started. "You're just as valuable as the rest of us."

"Thank you" I said, giving him a small smile.

"And you don't have to be embarrassed about being upset. It's always going to be hard" he continued, digging through his satchel for something. "Hell I'm upset too."

I looked up at him in disbelief. If Gene was upset, he sure was good at hiding it. He always seemed so calm and collected. I always wondered how he did it.

"I feel like it's my fault when someone dies you know? I feel like I should have been able to do something to save them… feels like I'm not doing my job properly." I said, taking a drink of water from my canteen, my hands still shaking a bit from the days events.

"You can't save them all Liz… I know it feels like you have to since you're one of the people they depend on and stuff but sometimes it's just outta our hands… nothin we can do ya know? Especially when a bullet hits an artery." Gene replied, finally finding what he had been looking for in his satchel. "Sometimes you have to separate yourself from it all..."

"It just…" I paused, trying to find the right word to describe it. "Sucks…" I finished, letting out a long sigh.

"That's puttin it lightly" Gene smirked, handing me a piece of paper and a pencil. "Here… to write to your folks… I bet they'd be happy to hear from ya" he said.

"What am I going to tell them?" I asked, trailing off. "I can't even put into words…"

"Tell them about Tipper, Brewer… how you saved them. Tell them about the men. That's what I've been tellin my parents. I don't wanna worry them more than they already are worrying." He replied, watching me stare blankly down at the sheet of paper.

"Thanks Gene… I haven't been able to find paper anywhere. Where'd you get this?" I laughed, putting the paper and pencil in my satchel for later.

"Stole it from Nix the other night" he laughed, seeing the look of shock on my face.

"Stole it?" I laughed. "You're telling me that you-Eugene Roe- are a thief?" I gasped overdramatically.

"I just borrowed it" Gene laughed. I was glad that I could get a laugh out of him, he had been looking so gloomy lately. Even back in Aldbourne he wasn't himself. It was clear that war was changing him… just as it was changing all of us.

"So why don't you tell me what's really on your mind?" Gene said, changing the subject.

"What?" I asked, a confused look appearing on my face.

"Well something tells me there's a little more eating at ya than you let on" he replied, leaning back against the dirt. "Somethin happen with George… or Joe?" he added skeptically, watching me to see how I'd react.

God, Eugene Roe could read me like an open book.

I paused for a minute, debating whether or not I should tell him about what had happened back in Aldbourne with Joe. I didn't want to sound like some crazy obsessive school girl...and besides, there were more important things to worry about than my love life… we were in the middle of a freaking war zone for crying out loud.

"It's… Joe" I replied quietly, letting out the huge breath of air I had been holding in.

"Okay… so what happened?" he asked, looking around to make sure that Joe wasn't anywhere near us.

"Well I thought he was going to kiss me back in Aldbourne… that night at the bar… but then Hoobler passed out remember? And Lipton came to find me for the pills?" I started, feeling ridiculous hearing myself saying all of this out loud. What I should me more worried about is saving my comrades' lives, not saving my love life.

"I feel so silly saying all of this Gene… I really shouldn't be upset about something so selfish, we're in the middle of the war here not a damn soap opera…For God sakes, Bull is missing and here I am worried about getting kissed… fuck... You probably think I'm pathetic" I added, shaking my head and looking away.

"You're not silly or pathetic for bein human Liz" Gene said softly, putting his hand over mine on my knee. "And you know I'm not gunna judge you no matter how girly you may sound" he added, smirking.

"He just… ugh he's so confusing Gene… One minute he's trying to kiss me then the next he's pretending like it never happened… I don't know what to do… I'm not good at this stuff" I sighed, finally letting it all out.

"Want to know what I think?" Gene asked, taking his helmet off and running his fingers through his hair.

"Absolutely" I said, propping my head up on my knees.

"I think you're both scared… scared of gettin too close to the other person… scared that if you do that they'll be killed out there…" he said carefully, looking over at me.

"I am scared Gene…" I said softly, taking my boots off to give my feet some air. "I'm scared of losing all of you guys."

"Well ya know what's worse than tellin him an bein disappointed?" Gene asked, shifting closer to me and speaking quietly. "Not tellin him how ya feel and havin him get wounded or killed Liz… that's worse. You need to tell him." He added firmly.

"Gene…" I started to protest, shaking my head.

"At least tell him you care enough about him to be worried… at least he'll know." He said, cutting me off. "Joe's a big boy… he can take it from there."

I nodded, the fear coursing through my body at the thought of confronting Joe with my feelings, the thought making my hands shake harder and my teeth chatter.

"How could we even have a relationship in 'this'?" I asked, gesturing around us.

"You'd make it work… if it's supposed to work then it will" he replied. "As cliché as that sounds…"

"Does that girlfriend of yours drag you to a lot of chick flicks Eugene?" I asked, nudging him jokingly.

"Possibly…" Gene laughed before staring off into space. I had obviously struck a memory.

"Do you have a picture of her?" I asked him, breaking him out of his trance.

"Oh… ya I do" he said, smiling and taking a picture out of his pocket, handing it over to me.

The girl in the picture with Gene was stunning, she had long brown hair and a perfect smile, her head thrown back in laughter. They were on a beach and Gene was gazing down at her in the picture, looking at her like she was the only girl in the world. Looking at her like I'd always wanted someone to look at me.

"She'd like you…" he said softly as I studied the picture. "You're a lot like her. You two would get along" He added, smiling.

"I'll have to meet her when we get back home" I smiled, handing him the photo back.

"Definitely" Gene replied. "We'll have you and Joe down to the Bayou for a weekend…" he added.

"Yeah that sounds really- wait what?" I said, raising my eyebrows at him.

"You heard me" he laughed, settling back against the mound of dirt that we were against and closing his eyes.

"Liz can ya promise me something?" he said, opening his eyes again, a serious expression replacing the smile on his face.

"Sure…" I replied hesitantly, not liking the gloomy tone of his voice.

"If I… If I die… promise me that you'll get my things back to her…" he said shakily, casting his eyes down. "I want her to have that at least."

"You're not going to die Eugene." I replied firmly. "You can't…" I added softly.

"Any one of us could die…" he replied, still not looking at me. "Please Liz…"

"I…promise... I will" I said, my voice cracking from the rising lump in my throat. I owed him that much after all he'd done for me... The thought of my best friend dying made me feel ill and my stomach churned at the thought. I really didn't want to think about having to deliver his things to Vera, to meet her that way. I'm not so sure I could do it.

"Thank you" he said, quietly, turning over and closing his eyes again.

I settled in next to him, figuring that I should probably get a few hours of shut eye if I planned on functioning the next day.

"_Any one of us could die…" _Gene's words echoed in my mind making me shiver and pull my knees up closer to my body as we lay together in the cold dirt.

Gene was right. I needed to tell Joe how I felt and soon. I didn't have to come right out and say anything too crazy but he at least needed to know that I cared. Know that I was always worried about him whenever he wasn't in my sight. Worried that every conversation we have may be our last and that I may have to return to America without him… worried that I wouldn't be able to go on if he died. Most of all I was worried that he would die without knowing that I was falling in love with him, as crazy as it sounds given our circumstances… I was falling in love with Joe, and I couldn't stop it, nor did I really want to.

* * *

"BULL!" Martin called out suddenly.

I snapped my head up from the letter that I was writing to my parents, seeing Bull coming towards us in a truck with Hashey, Garcia, Web, Cobb and two other men I didn't know.

A big smile spread across my face… Bull was okay, he was alive.

I sprinted over to where most of the men were crowding around him, smiles plastered on their faces.

"Hiya Bull" I said. "Where have you been? We've been waiting so patiently…" I added jokingly, catching a glimpse of the blood on the back of his coat.

"You're bleeding, what happened?" I asked, now in nurse mode.

"It's nothing Liz, just some shrapnel. I think we got the majority of it pulled out. It's just a scratch" he said, cringing as I turned him and began to inspect the wound.

"It's going to get infected unless we clean it out and stitch it up" I said. "What the hell did you use to pull the shrapnel out anyways?" I added, looking at the dirty edges of the wound.

"My bayonette…" Bull laughed.

"Great, that's perfect… let's get that cleaned up over there" I laughed, patting him on the back as he started to follow Martin and Bill over towards the rest of the men.

"EASY! ON YOUR FEET! We're moving out!" Welsh called from up on the road as all of the trucks started to roar to life.

"Come on Bull, I'll get you fixed up on the truck" I said, grabbing my satchel and my helmet before heading up the small hill towards the trucks.

I hopped up on the truck and plunked down beside my brother, positioning Bull in front of me on the floor of the truck so that I could easily get at his wound.

"This may sting a bit…" I told Bull, pouring some alcohol over the wound to clean it out.

"Argh fuck" Bull muttered, shaking off his jacket so that I could get at the wound easier.

"That's it Bull take it like a man" George joked, lighting up a cigarette beside me as we began to pull away. "It's just a little paper cut" he laughed.

I started to stich Bull up, finding it hard to keep the needle steady as the Truck kept hitting potholes along the road. This was going to leave a messy scar unless I could keep a steady hand.

"I'm really sorry Bull, I'm sure this really doesn't feel lovely" I said, finishing the last stitch and closing the wound over.

"Just like a bee sting Liz…" Bull said, taking a sip from the bottle of alcohol I had handed him after I used it to clean his wound.

"There we go, good as new" I said, admiring my work. It was a pretty decent stitch job considering the truck had basically been flying all over the place.

"Try to not move your shoulder around too much for the next couple of days or you'll rip the stitches out" I said, packing my stuff back up in my satchel. "Nurses orders…" I added, smirking a bit at the apprehensive face he gave me.

"Unless you like the feeling of being stitched up" I laughed.

"Can I shoot?" Bull asked, looking worried.

"Yeah, just try not to flail around too much, you'll be fine" I said, putting a bandage over the stitches and tying it around him to keep it in place. "Come see me tomorrow and I'll change the bandages and make sure the stitches are intact" I ordered as he put his jacket back on.

"Yes ma'am" Bull said, moving off the floor onto the bench to sit across from me.

"So bossy Liz…" George laughed. "Welcome to my life Bull."

I flipped him off, earning a loud chuckle from Bull as George lit up yet another cigarette.

I leaned back against the side of the truck, leaning my head back and soaking up the warm sun. I could feel the air getting cooler every day, soon there would be no more warmth to soak up so I was taking advantage of it while I could. In school I had read about how cold it can get around here during the winter… I just hoped that we were ready for it.

* * *

**October 4****th**** 1944- "The Island", Holland **

"I know it smells like ass Liz but you gotta eat something" George laughed, handing me his plate full of whatever it was everyone was eating.

"Ugh God" I complained, taking a small bite. "What is this?" I coughed, making a face at the texture of the meat.

"Duck… Chicken… maybe beef… I'm not really sure" George laughed, popping the top off of his radio and starting to tinker with it.

"Well those are very different animals George… it worries me that we can't tell the difference" I laughed, reluctantly taking another small bite.

It had been a couple of weeks since Operation Market Garden had failed and we were now held up in an abandoned Barn somewhere in Holland. Ordered to hold our position and wait for further commands.

As I continued to eat whatever the heck it was I was eating, I heard Winters talking to Nixon a few feet away from us about sending a few men out on a patrol to search the surrounding area for enemy movement and occupy an outpost near the dike which was beside the ferry crossing.

I watched as Winters walked over to the front of the barn preparing to address us. Please don't say George… Please don't say Joe… Come on.

"Okay everyone! Listen up! I want Youman, Alley, Lesniewski and Liebgott for the Patrol! You've got five minutes men! Gear up!" Winters called out, making me tense up after hearing Joe's name called out.

Shit…My chest began to hurt and my stomach churned… I had a really bad feeling about this for some reason. Of course it had to be Joe.

"I'll be back" I told George, getting up and brushing the hay off of my uniform. George just nodded at me absentmindedly, too focused on fixing his radio.

I had to tell Joe how I felt. Even though a "bad feeling" wasn't going to stop him from going on the patrol maybe it would convince him to be more careful… I don't know. I just had to tell him. I was finally going to take Gene's advice.

I made my way over towards Joe and Alley where they were standing by the barn door, getting their gear together for the patrol.

"Hey Joe can I talk to you for a minute… in private?" I said, gesturing towards the door and smiling at Alley.

"Sure Liz, but we'll have to make it quick. I'm leaving for the patrol in five minutes." He replied, grabbing his gun and following me outside and around the side of the barn.

"I know, that's actually what I want to talk to you about…" I started watching as he rested his gun up against the barn before turning to give me his full attention. He looked worried. I had to just tell him the truth no matter how crazy it sounds.

"Joe I don't really have a good feeling about the patrol. I don't know what it is but I just have a feeling that something bad is going to happen…" I said, not looking him in the eyes. "And I just really don't want you to go…" I finished, letting out the breath I had been holding in.

"I have to go Liz" Joe said quietly. "Orders are orders…"

"I know but I don't want you to get hurt…" I added, fidgeting with my hands. This was really awkward...I sounded so ridiculous.

"Remember back in Aldbourne when I told you that I didn't like you being in combat with us?" he asked softly.

I nodded in response, finally getting enough courage to look him in the eyes.

"Well you're still here with us aren't you?" he laughed. "And you're fine. And I will be too okay?" he finished, resting a hand under my chin.

I nodded again, my heart just about leaping out of my chest in anticipation. I met his eyes again and he was gazing down at me, a small smile on his face as he rubbed my cold cheek with his thumb.

I felt a bit awkward because of the way that he was looking at me. Like I was the best thing in the world. No guy had ever looked at me like that before. It reminded me of the way that Gene was looking at Vera in the picture he had shown me.

"Third time is the charm" he said suddenly, stepping closer to me.

"What do you mean-"

I was cut off by him pressing his lips against mine gently, his hands still on my face. My eyes fluttered closed as I moved my hands from my sides to rest on his waist, my heart practically soaring out of my chest.

Joe kissed me like I had never been kissed before. I had only kissed one other person in my life… unfortunately that person was James. James' kisses were always intense and pushy. Joe kissed me gently and softly, it felt almost natural, like our lips fit perfectly together. The butterflies in my stomach went wild in response as we continued to kiss under the moonlight beside the dingy barn in Holland. I almost forgot where we were, the fact that we were in the middle of a war as he continued to move his lips against mine.

Joe pulled away finally, taking in a shaky breath and pressing his forehead to mine, looking deep into my eyes. This was way too good to be true. What could a guy like him possibly want with someone like me? I was broken, battered and bruised. He was so perfect… to me at least.

"Wow" I whispered, out of breath, my face was burning hot, my hands clammy.

"Yeah… wow" he whispered back, putting his hands around my waist and pulling me in closer to him before pressing another gentle kiss to my lips.

I deepened the kiss, wrapping my arms around his neck, wanting to have him as close to me as physically possible.

He had one hand on my face and his other arm still wrapped around my waist as he deepened the kiss once again. I let out a small moan against his lips. It felt like I was freaking flying.

"Fuck…" Joe mumbled against my lips making me laugh and break our kiss.

"That's so romantic Joe" I laughed, wrapping my arms around him and leaning my head against his chest, listening to his accelerated heartbeat.

"You just… you have no idea how long I've been trying to do that" he mumbled into my hair.

"Enlighten me then" I laughed, leaning my head back to look up at him.

"Since New Year's… remember when we danced and Muck's drunk ass came along and used us as crutches?" he laughed.

"Oh Muck" I laughed. "And don't forget Hoobler and his alcohol poisoning back in Aldbourne" I added.

"Clearly some of these guys can't hold their alcohol" Joe chuckled, tucking some hair behind my ear.

"Dammit Liz… I'm not the sentimental type… what the fuck are you doing to me?" he added, laughing. "I like you… a lot" he said, winking down at me.

"I like you t—" I started.

"LIEBGOTT! Where are hell are you? We have to go!" Alley called out loudly, the barn door slamming behind him, making us both jump.

"I'll be there in a second!" Joe called back to him, cupping my face in his hands.

"I'll be back soon, I promise" he said, pressing another quick tender kiss to my lips before pulling away and picking his gun up.

"Don't make promises you can't keep Joe" I said softly.

"I can keep this one" he replied, giving my hand a squeeze. "I'll see you later."

"Okay, be safe" I said as he dropped my hands and walked around the barn towards where Alley was waiting.

"Always am!" He called over his shoulder, turning back and winking at me again before falling into step with Alley who was looking impatient about having to wait for him.

I ran my fingers along my lips where his had been a few minutes earlier, closing my eyes and trying to memorize the feeling of having him so close to me.

I leaned up against the side of the barn and watched him disappear into the darkness. He wasn't out of my sight for ten seconds and I was already worrying about him. Wondering if I would ever get the chance to feel his lips moving against mine again.

It was like Gene said a couple of weeks ago… Any one of us could die at any point.

I shook away the morbid thought, sighing and straightening up my hair a bit so that none of the guys would bug me when I went back inside. I pulled the barn door open and stepped inside… I would have to find something to occupy myself with for the next few hours while Joe was out on the patrol.


	15. The Island Charge

**I do not own Band of Brothers. This story is based on the characters in the Mini-Series, not the real men of Easy Company. **

**October 4****th**** 1944- Holland **

"How many times are you going to check those supplies over Liz?" Winters asked, looking down at my medical supplies in front of me that I had been packing and unpacking for the past two hours. "You alright?" he added, looking at me concernedly.

"I'm fine Sir, just trying to keep busy" I replied. "We're short on Iodine swabs by the way" I added, trying to change the subject.

"I'll see if we can get you and Doc some more… are you sure you're okay?" Winters asked, genuinely sounding concerned.

"I'm all good Captain" I replied, looking over to George for help but he just kept tinkering with his radio, acting like he wasn't listening.

I wasn't 'all good'. I was worried sick about Joe. I still had that bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. Something was going to go wrong tonight, I just knew it. Of course I couldn't tell Winters about it and risk him getting suspicious of Joe and I so I just played the 'I'm all good' card.

"Look Liz, I just wanted to let you know that you've been doing a great job with the men. What you did with Brewer a few weeks ago was very brave. Because of you he's shipping out next week, he gets to see his kids and family again." Winters said, smiling.

"Thank you Sir" I said, looking up from my handful of morphine syrettes. "It's a great honour to serve with Easy" I added, smiling.

"General Taylor is very pleased with you. Says he'd like to meet you. He's also strongly considering recommending combat nurses for other areas of the army as well because of how well it is working out with you. You should be proud Liz." Winters continued, smiling at me again.

"Thank you Sir. It would be an honour to meet him" I replied.

"We'll set it up then" Winters smiled warmly. "I'm proud to have you in my company Liz… keep up the good work."

"That means a lot Sir. Thank you very much." I thanked him, smiling back at him sincerely and turning a dark shade of red from all of the compliments.

"I'm still trying to figure out how on earth she's related to George" Tab laughed, making his way over to us with the dog that he'd found tied up outside the barn earlier.

"Well I'm just going to pretend that's not slightly offensive" George laughed, throwing his hands up overdramatically.

"Have you seen some of these replacements?" Tab asked us, leaning down beside Winters. "They even out of high school yet? I swear one of them has never shaved!" He continued, shaking his head.

"Just kids…" Winters replied, shaking his head as well.

"This is a hell of a dog Tab" George said, feeding the dog a cracker.

"Thank you… here you go" Tab laughed, throwing a stick past me and across the barn for the dog.

"What'd you call him tab?" Winters asked, looking up from what he was doing.

"Trigger" Tab replied, smiling proudly.

"Trigger… I like that, that's creative" I said, laughing as the dog came back and dropped the stick in front of me, barking at me to throw it for him and wagging his tail. "There you go boy! Go get it" I laughed, throwing the stick across the barn.

"Got anything on that?" Tab asked George, referring to his radio.

"Nope… all quiet…" George started but he was cut off by the barn door slamming open behind us, startling us all.

"WE GOT PENETRATION! IT'S ALLEY! HE'S HURT!" Joe yelled, running in with a bloody Alley slung around his shoulder, barely able to keep himself up.

"Lay him down on the table" I ordered Joe, grabbing some bandages and sulfa from my pile of supplies and following them.

"Boyle get Doc Roe!" Winters ordered, moving to stand beside me. "What do we have Liz?" he asked calmly.

"Multiple chest wounds, shrapnel in the leg…" I started naming off his injuries to Winters. "Hey Alley, I need you to breathe for me." I said, opening Alley's eyes and checking over his vital signs.

"What happened? Where am I? Something happened…" Alley whispered searching my eyes, a hint of panic in his voice.

"You're just fine Alley" Lipton said, leaning over the other side of the table and taking Alley's hand.

"Can someone grab me my forceps?" I asked nobody in particular, pulling Alley's jacket open to reveal his chest wounds.

"Where was it?" Winters asked looking down at Alley's bloody chest before turning to Joe.

"Crossroads where the road crosses the dike…" Joe replied, taking one of my bandages off the table and pressing it against his neck. I had noticed the blood trickling down his neck and jacket when he came in, thinking that it was Alley's at first but I realized that it was his own as I got a good look at the oozing wound on his neck. I shot him a questioning stare before focusing my attention back on pulling the shrapnel from Alley's face with my forceps.

"If it wasn't for your loud mouth they would have never known we was there…" Lesniewski said, giving Joe a dirty look.

"Hey you know what Joe! Back off!" Joe snapped back at him, pressing the bandage tighter against his neck.

"Lipton assemble me a squad!" Winters ordered, leaning over Alley.

"Yes Sir! 1st squad on your feet…weapons and ammo only!" Lipton yelled as the men started to jump to their feet around us, assembling by the door.

"Give us room!" Gene yelled, pushing aside some of the men who were crowding around me, trying to get a look at Alley.

"Bull get the boots off and elevate the leg! Liebgott use the sulfa!" Gene ordered, shaking his jacket off. "Alright let's get this done quickly, we have to move" he added. "Liz, check Liebgott's neck it doesn't look too good…" he said in my ear before getting to work on Alley's chest wounds.

I moved over beside Joe who was using some sulfa on Alley's leg like Gene had ordered. "Joe… you're bleeding." I said, reaching up to touch the gushing wound on his neck.

"I'm fine Liz. Don't worry about it." He replied, pressing the already soaking bandage against his neck again and leaning away from me.

"The hell you are" I said. "Let me see." I ordered, pulling his arm away from his neck. He cringed as I pressed a fresh bandage to the cuts in his skin.

"Liz don't waste it on me." He protested as I ripped a package of sulfa open.

"An infected neck won't get you far." I said, sprinkling the sulfa over his wounds as he cringed again and sucked a sharp breath in between his teeth.

"Here let me see" I said, wrapping a new bandage around his neck and tying it gently. "That should hold." I added, rubbing some blood off his face with my thumb.

"I told you I had a bad feeling" I said softly so that only he could hear me, looking him straight in the eyes.

"I'm right here Liz, it's okay… Help Doc with Alley." He replied, giving my hand a gentle squeeze under the table so that nobody would see.

I nodded and took a deep breath, shifting over to the other side of Joe and leaning over Alley. "Hey Alley, its Liz. Do you know where you are?" I asked him.

"Hell" he replied dryly, shifting his eyes over to me.

"He's okay" I laughed, looking up at Gene who was smirking while he cut some bandages for Alley's chest.

"Liz can you take a look at his leg for me?" Gene asked, gesturing to Alley's leg which was propped up on his helmet.

I cut Alley's pant leg so that I could get a better look at the wound. He had several pieces of shrapnel stuck in it and I got to work pulling them out carefully, holding his leg steady so that he wouldn't jump around.

"It's okay Alley… just like ripping a band aid off right?" I said, pulling the last chunk of shrapnel out of his knee.

"That's a…painful… fucking… band aid" Alley winced, coughing.

"You're going to be just fine" I said, pouring some sulfa over his leg. "Just fine you hear me?"

I was so busy working on Alley with Gene that I hadn't even noticed Joe slip out of the barn with Winters and a small group of the men who were heading out into the darkness to scope out the enemy's position.

* * *

**October 5****th**** 1944- "The Island", Holland**

"Fix bayonet's… Go on the red smoke" Winters ordered us, repeating his orders in a whisper as he made his way through the ditch past where Gene and I were crouched down.

After Gene and I had managed to get Alley fixed up enough for travel, we sent him off on a jeep to battalion HQ before heading out with the rest of the men to meet up with 1st squad at the crossroads.

I looked down the line a bit to where I could see Joe fixing his bayonet, the blood from his neck had soaked through the bandage again and he shot me an apprehensive look when he met my eyes.

"Be careful" I mouthed to him, earning a wink in response.

Winters threw the canister of red smoke and I snapped my attention towards where he was now running across the wide open field alone.

"No! Wait for the signal!" Peacock ordered, pulling Perconte back down beside him beside me.

"Jesus… come on" I muttered, watching as Winters got further away from us.

The smoke finally decided to go off and we all scrambled out of the ditch, our boots pounding the ground as we ran after Winters through the smoke. I tried to keep an eye on my brother and Joe ahead of me. Gene and I were told to hang back behind the rest of the men a bit in case things went south.

We finally reached the hill where Winters was standing, already firing shots down at the Germans on the other side. Gene pulled me down with him behind the hill, out of the line of fire. I heard a fury of German commands and cries on the other side of the small hill, screaming out over the firing. Jesus… it sounded like there were upwards of a hundred men on the other side. What had we gotten ourselves into?

"HOLY SHIT IT'S A WHOLE OTHER COMPANY!" Peacock yelled from over the machine gun firing as I heard more German cries over on the other side.

I ducked down against the side of the hill, covering my head with my arms as mortar started to hit the ground around us.

"Jesus Christ Move!" Winters yelled. "Incoming Rounds! Easy Company Take Cover! It's German Artillery!"

"Let's go!" Gene yelled, his eyes wide as he grabbed my jacket and started pulling me towards a nearby ditch for cover. My heart pounded in my ears as I ran, dodging a shell that hit a few feet away from us.

"Oh shit!" I yelled as Gene and I were separated by another shell hitting nearby, sending me flying backwards. I hit the ground hard, smacking my head in the process and I just lay on the ground, unable to tell my brain that I had to get up. Everything seemed to slow down, everything started to go black.

"Come on Liz" I heard someone say faintly, barely able to hear anything through the intense ringing in my ears. I looked up through my blurry eyes to see George frantically pulling at me to get up and I scrambled to my feet, barely able to feel my body as I followed him and Winters over towards a small ditch a couple of feet away.

George and Winters jumped down in the ditch rolling Boyle, who had been hit, in after them. I started to follow them in, tripping over a rock in the process just as a shell hit extremely close to the ditch, throwing me into the dirt hard and sending debris flying all over us.

A searing pain shot through my wrist and up my arm and I cried out in pain as the burning agony shot further up my arm and across my chest.

"Shit…" I cried, holding my wrist and looking down at it to see a large piece of shrapnel had pierced right through it, front to back. "God… dammit." I gasped, checking to make sure it hadn't hit the major artery in my wrist. Somehow it had missed it altogether and had pierced straight through between the bones. That was a miracle in itself.

"LIZ!" George yelled, scrambling across the ditch over to me where I was holding my wrist which was already starting to soak my jacket sleeve in blood.

"You're hit!" he said, searching my eyes frantically. "What do I do?" he asked, a panicked look spreading across his face as he rolled my sleeve up. "Tell me what to do Elizabeth" he cried, his eyebrows scrunching together in alarm.

"Get me some sulfa packets out of my satchel" I said between gritted teeth, the pain starting to spread up my arm and into my shoulder. "I have to pull this out."

"Are you nuts?" George exclaimed, rifling around for the sulfa packets. "What if it hit an artery?"

"It didn't…Just get…them ready to pour…on the wound as soon… as soon as I pull this out." I stuttered, squeezing my wrist tightly with my good hand.

"One…Two…Three" I counted, grabbing a firm hold of the chunk of shrapnel and giving it a sharp tug, freeing it from my wrist in one swift movement.

"FUCCCCCCKKKK!" I cried out in pain, grasping my wrist tightly as George poured the sulfa over it. He grabbed some bandages out of my satchel, wrapping my wrist tightly.

"Stay here Liz. We'll get you back to CP as soon as this is over." He said, turning to send a report to CP over his radio.

"I have to help Boyle…" I murmured, crawling past him and holding my injured wrist to my chest over to where Gene was now working on Boyle who was still unconscious. The barrage had stopped and all of the men were starting to come out of the ditches, all that I could hear were the cries of the German soldiers who had been shot and were now dying slowly on the other side of the hill. I wished someone would just put them out of their misery.

"It's alright Liz I got this" Gene protested as I tried to move Boyle's jacket away from his wounds with my good hand. "He's okay… he hit his head when he fell but he'll be fine" he explained, shooting me a worried look.

"Lemme take a look at that" Gene said, shifting over beside me and holding out his hand for me to place my wrist in.

"It's okay Gene really… don't worry about me… it's just a little cut." I protested, holding my now pulsating wrist closer to my chest.

"Well, I am worried about ya...and it doesn't look like a 'little cut'" Gene said, gently taking my arm and moving it away from my chest, exposing the already soaked through bandage.

My eyes went wide and I flinched, watching him remove the dripping bandage from my wrist, feeling it tear at the edges of the raw wound.

"Jesus Liz…" Gene said, his mouth set in a hard line. "That's gonna need stitches… on both sides of your wrist… you have to get back to battalion CP and get Spina to close that up for ya" he ordered, pulling a larger bandage out of his satchel and starting to tie it tightly around my wrist. "And don't give me any of that 'I'm fine' bull shit" he added, cutting me off as I opened my mouth to protest.

I shut my mouth, deciding that it was a lost cause to argue with Gene at this point. Besides… he was right, after taking the second look at the puncture wound I could tell that it needed stitches and fast. I just didn't want anyone making a fuss over me, there were other people that needed taking care of.

"Doc can I borrow her for a second?" Winters asked, standing over of us at the top of the ditch as Gene tied the bandage in a tight knot making me gasp from the pressure.

"Yes Sir… she needs to get that stitched up as soon as possible" Gene told Winters, winking at me as I glared back at him, narrowing my eyes. I didn't want Winters to worry about this, he may decide that he wants me to have my wrist properly examined at a hospital and that was the last thing I wanted. I wanted to stay with the men.

"I'll find someone to take her back Doc" Winters replied, offering me his hand to help me up out of the deep ditch.

I took his hand with my good hand, hoisting myself up out of the ditch and brushing the dirt off of my uniform, trying to look as normal as possible despite the pain my wrist was causing me, not to mention the throbbing in the back of my head. I didn't want to get sent back to any aid station and risk leaving the men.

"You wanted to talk to me Sir?" I asked, standing up straight in front of Winters, wincing as my wrist banged against my side.

"Just wanted to make sure you were alright." He started, looking down at my bandaged wrist. "Do you think you'll be okay or do you want to head to the hospital and take a bit of time off to let it heal?" he asked.

"Oh no Sir that won't be necessary, it just needs a couple of stitches and I'll be good as new in a couple of hours" I replied, smiling at him. "But thank you for giving me the option" I added, swaying slightly from the ringing in my head.

"Not a problem Liz. I just want to make sure that you're okay" he said, shooting me a look of disbelief as I regained my balance. "You can head back to battalion with Webster, he's going with Shifty… escorting a small group of the POW'S as well" Winters said, pointing me over towards where Shifty was organizing the prisoners.

"Thank you Sir, I'll check in with you as soon as possible" I said, saluting him and heading over towards Webster who was favouring one of his legs.

"They got me Liz… can you believe I said that? They fucking got me" he grumbled, limping over to me. "Shit… they got you too?" he asked, taking notice of my bandaged up wrist.

"I'll be okay." I waved him off. "Are you alright?" I asked, crouching down to inspect his ankle which was bleeding through the bandage.

"Yeah… guess I'll have to stay off it for a while though huh?" he replied, a hint of relief in his voice.

"You won't be fighting on that anytime soon" I replied, standing up and swaying again, pressing my eyes closed, the pounding in my head was getting worse.

"Whoa… you okay?" Webster asked, reaching out to steady me.

"I'm good… I just hit my head when I fell..." I replied, rubbing my temples with my good hand.

"Web! Liz! Let's go!" Shifty yelled from a few feet away where he had lined about half a dozen of the prisoners up with their hands on the backs of their heads in surrender.

I walked alongside Webster, trying to even out my breathing and forget about the searing pain in my wrist and the throbbing in my head as we headed towards battalion. I needed to see Spina and fast… head injuries were not to be toyed with.

I glanced quickly back at the group of men, frantically searching for Joe… I hadn't seen him since he was running across the field through the red smoke and I had lost him in the frenzy of action going on around me. A sharp pain hit my chest as the worry tore through me once again… he better be alright… he had to be. I needed him to be… All this worrying was going to be the death of me I swear to God.

**20 Minutes Later**

"Shlampe (Slut)…" one of the prisoners muttered as I passed by him, headed towards the makeshift aid station with Webster. Another one of the prisoners laughed, repeating the word and chuckling again. I had no idea what they were saying but apparently it was amusing to them.

"What did you just call her?" Webster yelled, taking him by the collar and shaking him violently. "DRECKSAU!" (Filthy pigs), he yelled shaking him again.

"Web stop… its fine" I slurred, attempting to pull him away from the soldier but I was too weak, my vision blurred in front of me and I stumbled backwards into Shifty, everything starting to spin.

"Whoa Liz… are you okay?"..."Liz!" he shouted, his voice fading away as I fell limp in his arms, everything going black around me.

* * *

"Where is she?" I heard a frantic voice ask as a door close to me banged open.

"Jesus Joe!" someone else exclaimed from closer to me. "She's alright" he urged. "She hit her head pretty hard, she's got a minor concussion but she will be okay."

"Spina just let me the fuck in, I just want to see her." I heard Joe growl. "Why isn't she awake?" he asked, coming closer to me.

I felt him lift my hand off the bed but I was unable to open my eyes, they were too heavy and I was just too tired so I just lay limp.

"I gave her morphine for the pain, stitched her wrist up while she was out too" Spina said. "It took thirty five stitches but it's going to heal nicely. She's one lucky girl Joe… the shrapnel missed the main artery in her wrist by about a half an inch."

"We need to get your neck cleaned up Joe" Spina added. ""It's going to get infected with all that dirt around it."

"It's nothin Spina, I'll get Doc to look at it later." Joe replied. "What the hell happened to her?" he asked worriedly, changing the subject back to me as I felt him clasp my hand tighter.

"Shifty brought her up here about two hours ago and she was already out. The combination of blood loss from her wrist and the head trauma is what caused her to faint" Spina explained.

"Jesus Christ… you're sure she will be alright?" Joe asked, letting out a long breath.

"Absolutely, she'll wake up in no time as the morphine starts to wear off." Spina said. "I have to go check on Webster, would you mind staying with her for a while?" he added, his voice getting further from us.

"Yeah…" Joe said softly, rubbing my knuckles with his hand as I heard the door click shut in the distance.

"Come on Liz… Please" Joe snivelled, placing a kiss to my hand. "You have to wake up Liebling (darling)" he whispered. "Please…"

I had to open my eyes. God why was this so hard? I had to wake up for Joe. Come on Liz. You have to get back to the men! You can't go to the hospital, they need you…

I finally urged my heavy eyes open slowly, squinting at the brightly lit room, my eyes trying to adjust to the light. I clenched my fist, feeling the skin pull at the fresh stitches lining my wrist as I moved my head towards where I had heard Joe talking.

"LIZ?" Joe exclaimed, taking my face in his hands as my eyes were finally able to adjust enough to focus on him. He looked tired, the bags under his eyes extending down past his cheekbones from having not slept the past couple of days. He still had the bloody bandage on his neck which was now bunched up, exposing his wounds to the dirt from the battle.

"I'm sorry…" I croaked out. "I didn't mean…"

"Shh its okay" he said softly, placing a kiss to my forehead. "It's not your fault…" he added, sitting on the bed next to me.

"I need to sit up" I said quietly, trying to prop myself up on my elbows. "I have to get back out there."

"Easy Liz… take it easy." He said, helping me into an upward position on the bed. "Spina would kill me if you hurt yourself again" he laughed, brushing some hair out of my eyes.

"Joe… I'm so sorry…" I started again, tears prickling at the backs of my eyes.

"Shh" he laughed again, leaning over and pressing a gentle kiss to my lips, catching me off guard. My eyes fluttered closed and I shivered, the pain in my head and wrist beginning to fade away. I was flying again, all that mattered was that he was there with me.

"Joe what if Spina comes back?" I laughed, breaking the kiss after a couple of seconds.

"Then he'll know what a lucky guy I am" he laughed, leaning down and kissing me again as I sighed and melted against him.

"Mmm… speaking of Spina… he told me to get you to take these." He said, pulling away from me suddenly and handing me two aspirins and a glass of water.

"Tease…" I laughed, feeling the blush rising to my face as I gulped down the pills and he winked at me.

My heart started to pound and my face burned hot as he leaned down over me, pressing another feather light kiss to my lips. Suddenly I didn't need the painkillers or the morphine… Joe took all of the pain away when he kissed me. Somehow his kisses had to ability to make me forget about reality for a while and escape, focusing only on him and his lips moving against mine.

"Hey Liz? I told you I could keep my promise… I came back didn't I?" he said against my lips, pulling away and kissing the tip of my nose.

The door slammed open behind us and Joe jumped up from the bed, leaning up against the wall casually as my brother came charging into the room, looking like he was on some kind of mission.

"Jesus Christ… thank God" George sighed, seeing me sitting up. "I swear to God you're aging me Lizzie…" he breathed, kissing me on the top of my head.

"I'm fine George, don't make a fuss over me… you know I hate when people make a fuss over me. I am completely fine… I wish people would quit asking me if I'm okay all the time…" I replied in an exhausted tone, earning a laugh from Joe.

"What?" I laughed confusedly, looking up at him. What could possibly be funny about what I just said?

"Nothin Liz… you're just makin a fuss over people makin a fuss over you… its funny…" he laughed, sitting down on the chair beside the bed as George offered him a cigarette.

"Jesus Christ George you can't smoke in here" I giggled, watching him make a face and shrug before lighting it up anyways.

"Yeah… Listen to her Luz… you can't smoke in here" Winters laughed, leaning up against the door to the room.

"Yes Sir" George grumbled, reluctantly putting out the cigarette.

"Hey Liz, how are you feeling, are you okay?" Winters asked, earning a chuckle from Joe who covered his face with one of his hands after seeing the peeved look on my face. That had to have been the hundredth time someone had asked me if I was okay in the matter of 24 hours... I loved all of the men for caring so much about me but really... I wasn't made of glass for God sakes.

"What's so funny Joe?" Winters asked, raising his eyebrows in confusion.

"Liz was just hassling us for makin a fuss over her Captain" Joe laughed again as Winters chuckled and turned back towards me.

"Well I have some good news and I have some bad news Liz. Which do you want first?" Winters said.

"Good news..." I said hesitantly.

"Okay, well Spina says you'll be just fine, you're going to heal up in no time" Winters smiled warmly down at me. "Bad news is that we're moving out again and you're coming with us" he added, the smile dropping from his face. "Doc says you're okay to travel with us."

"That's supposed to be bad news Sir?" I laughed. "That's the best news I've heard all day" I added, smiling at Joe and George and looking up to see a confused smile spread across Winters' face.

Most people would have been eager to get some time off… to spend some time at the hospital in Paris and recover… But not me… the only thing I was eager to do is get back out there with the men. I didn't want any replacement medic taking my place in the company and I sure as hell didn't want to leave my brother or Joe behind.


	16. Scars Remind Us Who We Are

**I do not own Band of Brothers. This story is based on the characters in the Mini-Series, not the real men of Easy Company. **

**Author's Note: This chapter contains some snippets from their time between Holland and Bastogne, so there's a little something for everyone in this chapter :) As always, be sure to leave me comments and let me know what you think/PM me with any suggestions, all of the support is really motivating me as I write! Happy Reading! **

* * *

**October 31****st**** 1944- Driel, Holland**

"Christ Muck… stay still for god sakes" I laughed, holding his arm down on the table.

"It fucking hurts Liz" he complained, squeezing his eyes shut.

"I'm going to get it out but you need to stay still" I said, poising my tweezers above his arm. "Tell me again how you managed this…" I added, smirking up at him as I picked away at the skin around the huge splinter in his arm.

"Carrying a wooden crate of beer" he mumbled as I giggled in response.

"Well I don't think you'll qualify for a purple heart then…" I laughed, finally grabbing onto the end of the piece of wood lodged in his forearm.

"Ready Muck? I'll pull it out on three. One… Two…Three!" I counted, yanking the splinter out of his arm in one piece.

"Fuck! Ughhhh!" he groaned, biting his fist and rolling his eyes.

I laughed again, shaking my head and starting to wrap the cut that was now bleeding.

"Little Prick…" Muck mumbled, picking up the piece of wood and inspecting it, making me laugh again.

"Good news Muck… you're going to live" I smirked at him, patting his arm as I tied the bandage off.

"Thanks Liz" he said, getting up and smirking at me since I was still laughing about the stupidity of the entire situation.

"Yeah laugh it up" Muck said sarcastically, offering me his arm. "Need an escort to dinner?" he laughed, standing up straight. "It's the least I can do since you saved my life just now and everything."

"Why thank you" I responded in a posh accent, taking his arm and closing the door behind me.

"Happy to have the night off?" Muck asked as we made our way towards the makeshift mess hall.

"It's kind of nice, not going to lie" I laughed. "I just can't wait to get a good night's sleep" I added, smiling at the thought.

"Me too… but don't you want to spend the night with your loveeeeee?" Muck laughed, seeing the look on my face.

"Shut up" I hissed, turning a bright shade of red and looking around to make sure nobody had heard him.

"Oh come on… you think I don't know? Everyone pretty much knows!" Muck laughed, opening the door to the mess hall and ushering me in ahead of him. "You two are terrible at hiding things…" he added.

"For instance…" he said, gesturing over to Joe who had spotted us coming in and was shooting me a huge grin.

"Maybe he's happy to see you Muck" I laughed as we made our way over to Joe's table.

"Pfft yeah… I don't think so." He said, sitting down next to my brother across the table as I plunked myself down beside Joe and gave his hand a squeeze under the table.

"How's your wound Muck? You gonna make it?" George joked, taking a bite of his pasta.

"Do you need to operate Liz?" Perconte chimed in from the other side of Joe as Muck rolled his eyes.

"Well I'll have to monitor him to make sure his system doesn't go into shock…" I added, smirking over at Muck.

"Aww not you too Liz come on!" he huffed, pulling a piece of bread out of the basket in the middle of the table.

"Shit, careful Muck that's a wooden basket, you might impale yourself again" Joe chuckled, nudging me as I laughed in response.

"Yeah laugh it up… we'll see who's laughing when you guys get a splinter…" Muck grumbled, shovelling a huge spoonful of pasta into his mouth.

All of the guys around the table burst out into laugher and Joe banged his hand on the table, a tear escaping his eye from how hard he was laughing.

"Okay guys give the poor man a break" I laughed, trying to think of something to change the subject and get poor Muck out of the hot seat.

"Hey pretty lady… you busy tonight?" a gruff voice asked, sliding into the seat beside me. I swung around to see who it was and came face to face with a man I had never seen before… a private from another company.

"Excuse me?" I replied, raising an eyebrow at him. "Do I know you?"

"No but you should" he replied, winking…Ugh gross. I just looked at him in disbelief, hoping he'd take a hint.

"So whatdya say toots?" he continued, gesturing over to the door. "Wanna get outta here?"

"You're extremely fucking bold" I laughed, feeling Joe tense up against my side. "No thank you."

"Ohhh she's feisty too… I like it" the arrogant private said, running his calloused fingers along my arm which I pulled away from him.

"Eyy guy! Back off… she's not interested" George said firmly, staring the guy down as the entire table fell silent, directing their attention to us.

"I think the lady can speak for herself" he replied conceitedly, glaring back at George.

"I already said no…" I said, wishing he would just go away. "I'm good right here thank you."

"Ahh come on" he urged. "Just a quick test drive " he whispered, winking again… Ugh I'm going to puke. What a pig.

"Alright that's it!" Joe shouted, slamming his fist down on the table beside me, making me jump. "She said NO! Now back the fuck off" he growled, getting in the guy's face.

"Joe stop… it's not worth it, come on" I murmured, trying to pull him back down beside me by his sleeve.

"She's just nervous… she was gonna go with me before you stuck your big nose in it." the soldier replied, bumping his chest against Joe's.

"No I wasn't! Just go away… Please!" I shouted, getting up to try to pull Joe away from him. I knew that the whole 'big nose' comment would get to him, his eyebrows were scrunched together and he looked like he was seeing red.

"What? Your big nosed boyfriend gotta protect you?" the private sneered, getting in Joe's face again as I desperately tried to pull Joe away, seeing his eye twitch in anger.

"She said no buddy… just let it go!" Muck shouted, pushing the guy back away from Joe. "No need to be an asshole."

"What's going on here men?" a firm voice said from behind me. I spun around to see Lieutenant Speirs looking pretty irritated and I pulled Joe towards me to stop him from doing anything stupid in front of the Lieutenant. For once I was actually kind of relieved to see Speirs, I knew how bad Joe's temper could get and I could tell that this guy had pushed him far past the end of his rope.

"This private was making degrading comments to Nurse Luz Sir… we were just trying to help her." Muck explained, letting go of the private's collar and looking nervously over at me.

"Is that true Nurse?" Speirs asked calmly, addressing me now.

"Yes Sir." I said quietly, looking down at my feet as the Private started to protest, trying to cover his own ass.

"Oh that's bull shit sir! I was just trying to-"the Private started to protest but Spiers cut him off.

"Private Williams report to me tomorrow morning for latrine duty… I have half a mind to have you court martialed for this episode…I will not tolerate this filth in my company" Speirs growled. "Now get out of my face."

"Yes Sir" Private Williams said, saluting Speirs and practically running out the doors on the other side of the mess hall.

"Thank you Sir. I'm sorry I caused such a disturbance" I said, trying to control my shaking hands. Speirs was extremely intimidating and it felt like his eyes were piercing through me as I spoke.

"That's alright Miss… Luz…" he said, reading my name on my uniform. "My men never act like this, it is extremely embarrassing that someone under my command would behave in such a manner. I promise he will be punished to the fullest extent for his actions" he continued in a calm tone.

"Thank you Sir" I smiled warmly at him, fidgeting with my hands in front of me. George shot me a fearful look from behind Speirs. All of us were scared of the guy after the horror stories we had heard about him through the grape vine. The last thing you wanted to do was get on his bad side.

"Would you mind if I spoke to you in private for a moment Miss. Luz?" Speirs asked, looking over his shoulder in my brother's direction to see what I was looking at.

"O-of course Sir." I stuttered, shooting the men a worried look before following him over towards the door.

"Simmer down Joe" I whispered, squeezing his hand as I passed by him. "I like your nose" I added, seeing him grin in response.

"How's your wrist Miss?" Speirs asked, closing the door behind us, leaving us standing in the empty hallway. "Winters told me that you had quite the close call back on the Island?" he added, his facial expression still not changing from its usual serious state.

"It's doing a lot better Sir…" I started, rubbing the scar that the stitches had left across my wrist. "I wouldn't call it a close call though… I didn't even have to visit the hospital." I added, my face starting to burn.

"Didn't the shrapnel just miss the major artery in your wrist?" he asked, raising his eyebrows a bit. Wow so his facial expression can change…

"Well… yes… I suppose it did" I replied, not sure of where he was going with this.

"I also heard about how you saved Lieutenant Brewer back in September" he continued, a small smile making its way to his face. Oh my god… he actually smiles?

"Well, I didn't do it alone Sir… Eugene Roe was there as well" I said, fidgeting with my hands again.

"But you were the one to pinch off his artery correct?" Speirs asked, the small smile still on his face.

"Yes Sir… I was." I replied, nodding. Where he heck is he going with this?

"Lieutenant Brewer is one of my close friends miss… I just wanted to thank you personally for what you did." He said, looking me straight in the eyes.

"Not a problem Sir. I was just doing my job" I smiled warmly up at him, not knowing what else to do.

"I admire your bravery Miss Luz" he added, his expression turning serious again.

"Thank you Sir…" I stuttered. "All of the men are very brave, I'm proud to serve with them." I added, wringing my hands.

"I just find it so fascinating Miss Luz, the concept of a woman serving in the field… and not only that but she's at the front of every battle, not afraid to put herself in danger for her comrades." He went on.

"It's what I was trained to do Sir" I said, turning beet red. "And please… call me Liz… Miss Luz is too formal." I added.

"I think it goes beyond training Mi… Liz" he replied. "I think that's YOU out there, not just a product of your training. Most people would be uneasy with the idea of a woman serving in the army but I find it quite interesting." He added, smiling at me again. I don't see what everyone is so afraid of… Speirs seems like a nice man to me. I started to wonder if those stories were actually true.

"Thank you Sir" I smiled at him again, completely taken aback by his fascination with me. What was so interesting about me? I was the same as Gene and Spina, no more no less… just the opposite gender. I mean sure… I was the first woman combat medic but I'm sure any other woman could do the job the same as me.

"LIZ?" I heard Gene's Cajun accent calling out to me, his boots pounding hard against the tile as he made his way down the hallway towards us in a panic.

"Sorry to interrupt Sir…" Gene said to Speirs out of breath. "Its Moose… he's been shot" he breathed, turning to me. "I need ya Liz… I can't do this on my own, he's a big man."

"Go." Speirs ordered calmly nodding to me as I dug in my satchel for some bandages.

"Excuse me Sir" I nodded at Speirs before following Gene outside to where Moose was sprawled out on the back of a jeep, Welsh jumped off the back looking flustered as Winters called out for a stretcher.

"I got him Harry! You give him morphine? Gene asked calmly as he slung his arms under Moose to support his weight.

"Yeahhh…" Welsh breathed, his eyes wide with panic.

"How much?" I asked, helping Gene lift Moose safely down onto the stretcher.

"Uhhh I don't remember… Two or three syrettes maybe?" Welsh said nonchalantly.

"Three syrettes maybe!?" Gene growled between his teeth, his eyes wide with anger. "Jesus Christ! Were you tryin to kill him?!" he yelled, leaning down beside Moose.

"I think it was two…" Harry defended.

"You don't think it's important to let us know how much medication the mad has had huh? Cause I do not see one syrette on the man's jacket!" Gene burst out, rage flashing through his eyes.

"You know it's a good thing he's a big man, or he wouldn't stand a chance!" I added, opening Moose's eyes and shining my flashlight in them.

"Sorry guys" Winters said, helping us slide Moose into the back of the ambulance, an exhausted look on his face.

"He was in a lot of pain Doc, we didn't know what to do…" Harry added, glancing over at me for help. I just kept my mouth shut, watching as anger flashed through Gene's eyes again as he turned back to them. I had never seen Eugene mad before, but clearly his temper had reached the end of its threshold.

"Yeah well you ought ta! You know you are officers, you are grown-ups! You ought ta know!" Gene yelled in their faces before jumping into the ambulance and slamming himself down beside me.

"Alright let's go! Come on move it!" Gene yelled at the driver as Winters slammed the doors shut behind us.

"Fuckin three syrettes maybe!" Gene yelled, clenching his fists beside me as we started to move away from the base.

"Knock it off Gene, they were just trying to help." I defended them, cutting Moose's jacket open so we could get a better look at his entry wounds.

"They should know better Liz… they should… know better" he stuttered in an exhausted tone, leaning back against the side of the ambulance.

"I know Gene… I know." I said quietly, touching his hand. I knew that him losing his temper had little to do with Winters and Welsh giving Moose too much morphine and a lot more to do with the stress that he's been under since we dropped in June.

"Just take a deep breathe Gene… its okay…" I tried to reassure him as he hung his head in his hands.

"Let's take a look at him" he said finally, letting out a long breath. His face returned to its usual calm state as he leant down over Moose in full medic mode. Now there's the Eugene Roe I know.

"There's one lodged in his left rib" I said, cleaning the blood away and trying to get at the bullet. "Can you give me some light?" I asked, wiping some hair off my face with my sleeve. "I want to make sure it's still in once piece..."

Well, so much for having the night off.

* * *

**December 11****th**** 1944- Mourmelon-le-Grand, France **

"No way… you're shitting me right?" Malarkey laughed as I told him the story about Speirs and my conversation back in Driel.

"I'm serious!" I laughed. "Why don't you guys believe me?"

"Well I don't know, maybe because he shot down a whole group of POW'S, not to mention killed a private in his own company!" Muck said, shaking his head.

"Yeah he doesn't exactly strike me as the warm and fuzzy type Lizzie" George added.

"I believe ya Liz." Shifty smiled at me from across the table. "Now he's a Lieutenant for a reason… he can't be completely insane" he added.

"Maybe he's hot for ya Liz... I don't blame him" Malarkey laughed, not noticing the glare that Joe sent him from across the table.

"Oh shut it Malark" I laughed. "A guy can be nice to a woman without having the hots for her you know?" I added, winking at Joe.

"HA! Not in Malarkey's case… remember that girl back in Aldbourne… what was her name again?" he laughed.

"Shut it… that was her name" Malarkey hissed, leaning down over his plate of food.

I giggled to myself as they continued to bicker over it, a chorus of 'shut ups!' being thrown across the table as Muck started naming off girls.

"Mail's here!" Vest called out, handing out mail to some of the men at the table beside us.

He handed a letter to my brother and I instantly recognized my mother's handwriting on the envelope. George tucked it in his jacket pocket for later. We had been reading the mail together since we got over here, it offered us some comfort to read it together for some reason, laughing and crying at our parent's letters and usually drafting up a letter back to them together.

"Here you go Liz." Vest said, handing me a letter addressed to only me. I didn't recognize the scrawl on the envelope. I shot George a skeptical look across the table and he shrugged, not recognizing the hand writing either.

I tore the letter open and my heart skipped a beat as I began to read it… Lieutenant Brewer.

_Dearest Nurse Elizabeth Luz, _

_I'm sorry that I didn't get a chance to write to you sooner, they have been monitoring my every move at this hospital and even writing this now I am risking the wrath of the nurses here. _

_I don't even know where to start…_

_I want to thank you so much for saving my life… without you I wouldn't be able to go home to my wife and kids, to see their smiling faces again and hold them in my arms. _

_I will never forget the feeling of hopelessness, of slipping slowly away as I lay dying on that road, everyone else seeing me as already dead, everyone except you. _

_Although I never formally had the chance to meet you I want you to know that YOU are the reason that I get a second chance, a chance to go on in the world. Because of you my children are going to grow up with a father… I cannot thank you enough for what you did for me. I am forever in your debt._

_I pray that you make it home safely Elizabeth, I would never wish such a horrific death on even the worst person… let alone one of the most kind and caring people. Please stay safe. _

_I owe my life to you Elizabeth. I would love it if we could get together sometime when you get back home. Please do keep in touch._

_P.S. Who says that women shouldn't serve in the army? You're proving them all wrong._

_Sincerely, _

_Lieutenant Robert B. Brewer_

My breath caught in my throat as I finished reading the letter, folding it up and placing it in my jacket pocket as I gazed off into space, all of the horrible memories of our battles along hell's highway coming back to me… my fingers in Brewer's neck, losing Bull, holding several different replacements in my arms as they called out for their mothers… the feeling of having two of them die in my arms. I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to shake away the memories. I made a mental note to write Brewer back and thank him for his kind words, they meant so much to me… he had no idea. His words reminded me why I was over here in this god awful war.

"Liebling?" Joe whispered in my ear concernedly, his voice bringing me back down to Earth.

* * *

**December 14****th**** 1944- Mourmelon-le-Grand, France**

"Bill… I look absolutely ridiculous" I complained, poking my head out the bathroom door into my room where he was waiting for me. "Why are you doing this to me? Can't I just wear my dress uniform?" I added, tugging at the tight fabric of the dress he had bought me for the party that were having tonight to celebrate Christmas early.

"Ah quit your yapping and let me see!" he laughed as I rolled my eyes, stepping out from behind the door and standing awkwardly in front of him.

"You… look… stunnin Liz" Bill said, admiring the dress he had bought me. "I knew that dress would suit ya"

"I look like a prostitute" I whined, tugging the dress up a bit.

"I seen a prostitute and trust me… they don't dress like that" he laughed.

"Gross…" I laughed, turning to look in the mirror beside the bed. I guess it wasn't that bad, the dress was beautiful, I just didn't like myself in it. I had never really been a dress person, especially not a tight dress person. I stared nervously down at the way the dress hugged my curves as I wrapped the shall around my shoulders.

"Joe's gonna love it" Bill chuckled, offering me his arm as I frowned at him. "If we ever fucking get there… come on Liz!" he added impatiently looking at his watch.

"I look like a whale…" I moaned, taking his arm and letting him lead me out the door.

"Jesus Christ Liz what do ya weigh like 130 soakin wet? You're fine…" he laughed, patting my arm reassuringly as we made our way across the street to the bar that we were all meeting up at.

"Hey fellas!" Bill called out, announcing our arrival as we made our way over to the table that most of the Easy Company men were sitting at. I spotted Joe instantly, he looked like he was in a deep conversation with Malarkey and didn't notice us making our way over to them... but Malarkey did, his eyes going wide as they fell on my dress.

None of the men had seen me wear anything other than my usual Od's which were usually as dirty if not more dirty and blood stained than their own so I could see why seeing me so dressed up was surprising to them.

"Joe…" Malarkey nudged him, pointing over to me where I was still on Bill's arm.

Joe gulped, looking me up and down, his mouth hanging open a bit. It was just a dress… Good god. I felt so exposed as I stood in front of them, wringing my hands, my face turning a deep shade of red.

"Wow" Joe said, standing up and making his way around the table to me. "You look… wow" he repeated.

"Umm thank you Joe" I said awkwardly. "I don't feel wow" I whispered back, my eyebrows scrunching together.

"Trust me… you are." He said, pulling out a chair for me beside Skinny who was looking at me like he'd never seen a woman before.

"That's what I've been tryin to tell her! Jesus Christ Liz! Take a fuckin compliment!" Bill laughed, plunking himself down beside Malarkey as I blushed and turned to Skinny.

"What are you looking at Sisk?" I laughed. Taking a huge gulp of beer from the full glass in front of me, trying to draw attention away from myself.

"Nothin Liz." He said, turning back to his cards in front of him. "Nothin at all.

"So what are we playing?" I laughed, trying to fill the awkward silence and get everyone to stop staring at me.

"Poker." Muck laughed, dealing the cards out to several of the men around the table. "Wanna try your luck?" he added, offering me some cards which I waved off.

"I'm good, I'll just watch you guys" I laughed, drinking some more of the beer in front of me, looking up over the glass at Joe who was still staring at me.

"What?" I laughed as he squeezed my hand under the table.

"Nothin… just can't believe what a lucky guy I am. " he said softly, grinning at me and making my heart skip a beat.

**Three Hours Later **

"Take another shot Liz! Come on!" Perconte shouted as all the men cheered me on.

I tipped my head back, throwing back my umpteenth shot of whiskey that night and gagging a bit as it went down.

"Yaaaa! You're crazy kid! Have another one!" Bill urged, filling my shot glass again.

"I think that's enough there fellas" George chuckled, taking the shot glass out of my hand and putting it down on the table out of my reach.

"You're such a party pooper Georgie" I giggled, smacking him in the head.

"Don't come cryin to me tomorrow when you feel like a bag of shit" he laughed, rubbing the spot where I had smacked him.

I giggled in response, hiccupping and giggling again before turning in my chair to see what Joe was doing. He was leant back in his chair gazing at me, a smug look on his face.

"What?" I giggled, hiccupping again.

"Nothin Liz…" he laughed. "I think it's time for a dance? What do ya say?" he added, getting up and pulling me up by the hands. "Come on."

I hiccupped again, finding it hilarious for some reason and going into a giggle fit as Joe practically lifted me up out of my chair and drug me over to the dance floor.

"Good God, you're a sloppy drunk" Joe laughed, pulling me in closer to him and supporting most of my weight.

"Mmmmppphhh" I groaned, leaning into his chest as we began to sway to the music. "If I remember correctly, you're pretty sloppy yourself" I laughed, remembering his little charade back in New York.

"I don't even remember that night" he laughed, twirling me around and making my head spin from all of the alcohol in me.

"I tucked you in" I laughed, leaning my head against his chest and hiccupping again, my head spinning from the alcohol.

"You have no idea how much I want to kiss you right now." He whispered in my ear, sending shivers up and down my spine. "I don't even care how drunk ya are."

"Then do it" I teased him, knowing that he very well couldn't kiss me in front of Winters and some of the other officers who were standing over by the bar only a couple of feet away, already eyeing us suspiciously because of how close we were dancing. Joe's eyes flicked over to them and he sighed.

"You're so pretty" he said suddenly, his eyes flicking back to mine. "You're too beautiful for me." He added.

"No…quite the opposite" I replied, casting my eyes down at our feet.

"You're wrong." He said seriously. "I don't deserve you Elizabeth. I'm not good enough for you." He said in a serious tone. "I'm a killer Liz… I've killed so many people over here that I've lost count… I've got like fifty bucks to my name back home… I have nothin to offer you..." he continued.

"I'm the one who's not good enough here Joe" I countered, keeping my eyes down at our feet.

"Well that's the way you see it" he said seriously again. "But you're wrong."

"My face flushed more and I shivered as kept my eyes cast down at the floor, feeling even more self-conscious than I already was.

"All of the men have killed people Joe." I added quietly. "You're not a bad person… you're just doing your job, serving your country, you're a hero to everyone back home, risking your life so that they can be free from all this."

"Well I don't feel like a good person Liz... I'm no hero." He replied solemnly, biting his lip.

"Well you are to me…" I said quietly but he didn't respond. We just swayed quietly to the music for a couple of minutes. I kept my eyes fixed on the floor, afraid that something I had said had made him upset. I had no idea that Joe felt this way, he always seemed so collected despite what was going on around us. He was always the first one to want to kill Germans in battle... I had no idea that it was hitting him this hard.

"So what do ya say toots…Wanna get outta here?" Joe laughed suddenly, mocking Private Williams' cocky tone from a couple of weeks ago, making me giggle. "This is getting depressing."

"Yeah, it's supposed to be our night off" I laughed, looking up at him, glad that he had lightened the mood again. This was the Joe that I knew and loved.

"Where's that big nosed fella of yours?" he laughed, still imitating Williams as he pulled me closer.

"Right where he should be" I said gently, meeting his soft eyes and squeezing his hand as we continued to sway. "And Joe… you are good enough." I whispered in his ear softly, feeling him smile against my neck.

* * *

**December 15****th****, 1944- Mourmelon-le-Grand, France, 0400**

"_MEEEEEEDDDDDIIIIICCCCCC!" a voice cried out across the road. _

_My boots pounded against the gravel and my heart thumped in my ears as I made my way towards the whimpering yells of yet another soldier laying on the ground along 'hell's highway.'_

_I dropped to my knees beside him as he flailed his legs around, looking wide eyed at his arm which had been blown off, the blood pouring out of it. _

"_It's okay, what's your name private?" I asked calmly, applying as much pressure as possible to his spurting arm. _

"_Devon Smith" he whimpered. He was one of our replacements, must have just joined us pretty recently since I had never seen him before. He couldn't have been more than 18 years old by the look of him._

"_I'm Liz… Devon, I need you to breathe for me okay? It's going to be alright. It's not that bad." I tried to reassure him, elevating his arm to try to get it above his heart. _

"_Don't let me die… please… don't let me die" he cried out. "I don't wanna die!" _

"_You're not going to die! It's okay, I've got you" I said, tying a bandage tightly around his arm which the blood just soaked through._

"_Shit" I murmured, pulling him into my lap and trying to prop him up. I reached around into my satchel, digging around for my forceps._

"_I want my momma! I don't wanna die! Mommmmmyyy!" he cried out as he coughed up blood. _

"_You're going to see your mom real soon you hear me? Just hold on Devon! Look at me!" I yelled over the firing. _

"_Devon!" I shouted, taking his face in my hands and shaking him lightly, a tear dripping down my face. _

_But it was too late, he was gone, now laying limp in my arms, blood trickling out of his mouth. Devon Smith would never see his mother again. _

I gasped into the darkness, shooting straight up on my cot, my back drenched in sweat and my head pounding from the alcohol I had consumed the night before.

I took a deep breath as I realized that I was safe back at barracks in France with the men. It was another nightmare. I had been having them frequently, mostly about the two young soldiers I hadn't been able to save back in Holland. Their faces haunted my dreams, their begging cries for their mothers ringing through my ears every time I closed my eyes.

"Bad dream?" George whispered from the cot beside me, startling me a bit. I looked over to him, he was wide awake, laying on his cot looking at me. I could barely make out his face in the darkness of the room.

"Yeah…" I sighed, hanging my face in my hands and trying to control my racing heart.

"Me too" he sighed, sitting up and swinging his feet over the side of the cot. "Been having them since Carentan…" he added. "You know the alcohol makes them worse right? That's why I don't drink too much anymore" he sighed.

"I didn't have them until after Market Garden" I took in a shaky breath, trying to calm my racing heart. My head was pounding and a wave of nausea overcame me as I shifted in my cot.

"Wanna talk about it?" he offered, placing a reassuring hand on my arm.

"Not yet" I whispered back, shaking my head. I wouldn't even be able to find the words to describe it.

"Hey what was it dad used to tell us whenever we had bad dreams as kids?" he whispered.

"He told us to think of puppies and rainbows" I grinned slightly in the darkness.

"I wish Tab had kept that dog from back in Holland… trigger?" George added, smiling to himself.

"He was awful cute" I smiled, remembering how much Tab loved that dog and how sad he was when we moved out and had to leave him behind.

"See there ya go" he laughed, patting my arm again. "No more nightmares."

I heard a small moan from the cot on the other side of me and I shifted my attention over to where Joe was shifting around in his cot, his eyebrows scrunched together in angst as he started to whimper in his sleep.

"Looks like we're not the only ones huh?" George sighed, laying back down on his cot.

I reached my hand out towards Joe and touched his arm gently, waking him from the horror that I knew he was experiencing behind his eyelids. The same horror I had been seeing every time I closed my eyes… War.


	17. Too damn cold to be Hell

**I do not own Band of Brothers. This story is based on the characters from the Mini-Series, not the real men of Easy Company. **

**Author's note: Sorry this one is a bit shorter than usual! I've been drowning in reports and papers for University so I haven't had as much time to write :( This is a filler chapter between France and Bastogne so it may be a bit slow... I promise the next chapter will be more interesting, bear with me :) **

**December 18****th**** 1944- Mourmelon-le-Grand, France**

"Look at me I'm John Wayne" George drawled.

George was having a grand old time. He was in his element, imitating John Wayne... he'd been doing it for years, practically being able to recite all of his movies by heart.

"The costume department set me up with these great Navy Whites" he continued as I clapped my hand over my face, trying not to laugh as Toye turned around and shot him a death glare.

"Luz SHUT UP" he hissed through his teeth, his eyes wide with anger as I tried to stifle my laughter.

"Whaddya think" George drawled, ignoring Toye and keeping his eyes fixed on the screen in front of us.

Lipton turned around this time, shooting George a dirty look of his own. "I'm trying to watch this." He said, trying to remain calm though I could tell that George was really getting on his nerves.

"I've seen this move thirteen times" George replied dryly, rolling his eyes.

"Well I haven't so shut up!" Toye hissed again from in front of me.

"Fine… Watch the movie its fine!" George said innocently, waving his arms at the screen as he lit up a cigarette, grinning over at me as I bit down on my lip trying to hold back the laughter.

"HEY SKIP!" Malarkey whispered loudly coming bursting into the room with Joe close behind him.

"Come on shhh, we're trying to watch a movie here" George said as Toye and Lipton turned around, shushing Malarkey this time.

"What have I missed?" Joe whispered in my ear, sitting down on the other side of me.

"I couldn't tell you, I've been more entertained watching my brother piss Toye and Lipton off for the past twenty minutes" I laughed. "But it's a John Wayne film so they're pretty much all the same."

"Damn… I missed his infamous John Wayne impression" Joe laughed. "Can you do it again Luz?" he asked my brother who giggled like a little kid.

"Don't encourage him" I laughed, watching as George looked back at the screen, trying to find another scene to make fun of.

"How'd training the new medics with Doc go today?" Joe whispered, settling back in his chair.

"Good, they were more interested in the 'horror stories' of war than they were in learning the material though" I replied, rolling my eyes.

"Did ya tell them?" he asked, yawning loudly.

Toye and Lipton turned around again, this time glaring at Joe and I as I tried desperately not to laugh at the peeved looks on their faces.

"Oh my god Liz it's the part" George laughed beside me, nudging Lipton with his foot as I giggled, noticing what part of the movie it was... George was beyond happy.

"Hey Lip… favourite part" he said pointing to the screen, ignoring the irritated look that Lipton was giving him.

"Liz can you shut him up?" Toye whined. "I'm trying to hear this."

I just giggled in response, unable to control my laughter anymore as George dove back into his impressions.

"Gotta penny" he said quietly beside me. "Got tah penneh?" he repeated, imitating the actress' accent as he brought his cigarette up to his lips and took a long drag.

"GOT TAHHH PENNEH?" He drawled loudly again, looking up at the screen and waiting for the actress to say the line.

"Got a penny?" the actress on the screen said, raising her eyebrows. I chuckled in response. That never got old...

"For fuck sakes" Toye muttered, rolling his eyes and leaning his head back.

"What?" George protested, laughing.

"That's pretty good Georgie" Joe laughed, leaning around me and clapping my brother on the shoulder.

"Shhh you're going to get us in shit" I whispered, pulling at George's sleeve as he rambled on in his impression of the actress.

"More shit than we're already in? Not a chance" Joe laughed, clasping my hand in his and shifting closer to me. "Now this… might get us in shit" he winked, making me turn red as I turned back towards the screen.

"Smart ass" I whispered, keeping my eyes fixed on the screen ahead of us, trying to be discreet.

Suddenly the lights turned on and the screen went black as the sound heavy footsteps filled the room. Joe instinctively dropped my hand and shifted away, putting some distance between us. I moved my hand to rest on my lap, turning to see what all of the commotion was about, hearing all of the men around me start to protest about the movie being turned off.

"QUIET! I SAID QUIET!" the lieutenant shouted, turning to face us at the front of the room.

"The 1st and the 6th SS Panzer Division have broken through in the Ardennes forest…" he started, his eyebrows knotted together in irritation.

I saw Joe drop his head beside me out of the corner of my eye, groaning… we already knew what this meant. We were moving out again.

"They overran the 28th infantry and elements of the 4th… the Lieutenant continued. "All officers report to respective HQ'S! All passes are cancelled…"

All of the men began to shout in frustration around me, throwing their hands up in the air and groaning. This was the moment we had all been dreading… we were going back to war.

"Enlisted men report to your barracks and your platoon leaders." The Lieutenant finished, ignoring the chorus of moans coming from the men as they started to shuffle out of the room.

My stomach lurched at the thought of going back into battle... hearing the ever so familiar sound of men dying around me and crying out my name, having that familiar ringing return to my ears from the sounds of battle around me.

"God dammit" Joe sighed, running his fingers through his hair in frustration.

"Here we fuckin go again." George grunted beside me. "What a fucking day!"

* * *

"Aww isn't that cute." Malarkey cooed sarcastically at us, laughing at the dirty look I shot him in response. "Keepin each other warm…"

I was sitting between Joe's legs on the dirty floor in the back of the overcrowded truck that was taking us to the Ardennes forest... wherever the heck that was.

"Shut up Malarkey" Joe laughed, shivering behind me and wrapping his arms around me. "Fuck its cold."

"Hey fellas! How bout a song?" Muck urged. "Keep us warm, at least our vocal chords anyways" he winked as I laughed, pulling my jacket over my hands as a cold breeze swept through the back of the truck. "Your pick Liz!"

"How about pull upon the risers? Haven't heard that one since Toccoa!" I suggested, smiling over at him as he started in on the song.

_We pull upon the risers_

_We fall upon the grass_

_We never land upon our feet, we always hit our ass_… I joined him in singing.

_Hidey Tidey, Christ Almighty _

_Who the hell are we?!_

_Zim Zam! Goddam!... _Joe joined in behind me.

_We're airborne infantry… _By this point all of the men were singing loudly, even some of the men from the other trucks had joined in. I could hear my brother singing loud and clear from the truck behind us and I smiled as we started back at the first line again.

_We pull upon the risers..._

_WHO THE HELL ARE WE?_

_ZIM! ZAM! GODDAM!_

_WE'RE AIRBORNE INFANTRY!_

We all shouted the last three lines proudly, everyone cheering as we drove further away from Mourmelon. The air was getting more brisk with every minute we drove. The sun slipping away beyond the horizon as we all sat silently for a while, each of us trying to come to terms with what was coming next.

* * *

"Well looks like the blackouts not in effect…" Buck commented from above me, breaking the silence finally as he gazed out at the headlights of the truck behind us.

"The Luftwaffe must be asleep" I added, shivering and attempting to smile, not being able to feel my face now. It was ridiculous how cold it was, and the fact that we didn't have proper winter clothing didn't make it any better. Before leaving the barracks, Gene had tried to bundle me up, lending me one of his sweaters to wear underneath my jacket. The bitter cold went right through both layers, somehow making its way to my skin and making my arms prickle. My toes curled in my boots, the freezing air nipping away at my toes through my socks even though I had two layers on. We'd been driving for most of the night, not taking any breaks along the way and a lot of the men were starting to get antsy.

"What a difference a day makes huh Lieutenant?" Garcia added, pulling his pack of smokes out of his pocket.

"Christ I miss those C-47s!" Bill muttered from the other side of me.

"We've got a tailgate jump here" Tab said humorously, rolling his eyes.

I tried to laugh but my lungs were too damn cold. It was so cold that it was almost debilitating. I could barely even feel my legs anymore thanks to the cold wind that had been blowing against them for the past few hours.

"I just wanna know what the hell we're supposed to do with no ammo…" Babe commented, asking the question that we'd all been wondering for some time now.

"H-How are your medical supplies lookin Liz?" Toye asked through his chattering teeth.

"I'm really low… foxhole Norman could barely even scrounge Gene and I any bandages… We barely have any morphine left" I replied nervously, seeing Toye roll his eyes at the mention of Dyke. What if we walked right into a battle and Gene and I didn't have the supplies that we needed? What if men's lives we lost because we didn't have the equipment we needed to save them? I shivered and shook the thought away.

"It's alright Liebling, I betcha most of the guys still have their morphine from Holland" Joe said reassuringly in my ear. He must have seen the look of disbelief on my face.

Jesus this is like a fucking ice box for Christ sakes!" he commented out loud, leaning me back against his chest and lighting up a cigarette, his arms still around me. I had gotten so used to the smell of cigarettes it didn't even bother me anymore. Not that I'd ever smoke...

"Hey Liz! Wanna come cuddle with me next?" Malarkey laughed from beside Joe, nudging me jokingly. "I'm cold too you know!"

"In your dreams Malark" I shivered, pressing my back closer to Joe as he brought his arm around me and put his smoke shakily to his lips.

"I'm going to freeze my tits off out here." I muttered so that only Joe could hear me, hearing him chuckle in response...Wow that was rather rude of me. How unladylike…

"That's a very unpleasant image Liz..." he laughed, pressing his face into my neck. "I'm so fucking cold" he murmured against my neck, making me giggle as his lips tickled my neck.

"Hey kid! What's your name again?" Bill called out to the replacement sitting across the truck who looked mesmerized by the flame from Popeye's lighter.

"Suerth… Suerth err Junior" he responded nervously, glancing around the truck.

"You got any ammo junior?" Babe asked him.

"Uhh just what I'm carrying" Suerth replied nervously again.

"What about socks junior? You got extra socks?" Toye chimed in.

"A pair…" Suerth replied.

"You need four minimum!" Muck said, pointing up at him. "Feet, hands, neck, balls…" he started.

"Extra socks warms them all" all of the guys chimed in. I giggled, remembering them coming up with that little jiggle back in Aldbourne.

"Yay we all remember that one… but we didn't even remember the socks" Muck laughed, shaking his head.

"How bout a hat? You got a hat?" Joe continued to hassle Suerth, propping his head up on my shoulder.

"Guys leave the poor kid alone" I murmured, looking over apologetically at the replacement. "They're not always like this I promise" I smiled at him.

"What about a coat? You got a coat?" Joe continued, ignoring me.

"Knock it off Joe." I laughed, unable to help myself... he was so damn obsessed with nobody having a coat, he must have brought it up twenty times since we left.

"Shut up with the coat Liebgott, no one's got one!" Muck commented, rolling his eyes over at me.

"How bout some smokes then?" Garcia continued hassling Suerth.

"Uhh yeah I got some smokes…" he replied, taking a full pack of smokes out of his pocket.

"Hey hand them over! Pass them down! Gimme one!" the men all called out, stretching their hands out to Suerth who started to nervously distribute the cigarettes.

"Jesus Christ guys" I muttered, smacking Joe's hand down as he reached for one of the cigarettes. "Don't be an ass..." I whispered to him.

The trucks screeched to a halt a few minutes later and I attempted to stand up, my legs wobbling underneath me from the cold.

"I gotcha Liz!" Joe said, lifting me up from my spot on the floor and pulling me out of the truck,setting me on my feet on the frozen ground.

"Where the hell are we?" Grant muttered, jumping down beside me.

"I'm sure we ain't in hell. It's too damn cold." Muck grumbled from beside me.

"Bastogne…" I whispered, reading the sign above us that had different cities labelled on it. Where was this? Belgium maybe? France? I had no idea.

"Here Liz, wrap this around ya under your coat, you're freezing" Joe said softly, pulling an army blanket out of the back of the truck and handing it to me.

"T-Thanks" I said, my teeth chattering as he helped me remove my coat before wrapping the blanket around me. The cold hit my arms like knives, almost instantly numbing them as he struggled to pull my coat back on over Gene's sweater and the now bunched up blanket that I had wrapped around me.

I leaned back against the truck next to Joe, rubbing my hands together in an unsuccessful attempt to keep warm as he talked quietly with Babe who was standing beside him smoking.

"Jesus… what the hell?" Joe murmured beside me suddenly, snapping my attention up from my frozen hands.

There were hundreds of men making their way towards us in the opposite direction…coming from the direction of the forests. A lot of them were injured, none of them speaking as they trudged along. They didn't even look at us as they passed by, most of them staring off into the distance ahead, the terrors of war plaguing the expressions on their faces.

"What the hell is going on?" Joe asked one of the soldiers walking by but he was ignored and the man kept shuffling along as if he hadn't heard him.

"Hey buddy! What happened? Where the hell are all of you going?" he asked one of the medics passing by, grabbing his arm.

"They slaughtered us, they came out of nowhere… you have to get out of here. There's no hope…" the medic responded, looking sympathetically at me as he glanced at the Red Cross around my arm.

"We just got here, we aren't going anywhere…" Joe replied. "Do you guys have any ammo left over?" he asked.

"Yeah, take what you can… you guys are going to need it." The medic replied lamely as Joe, Bill and some of the other men started taking ammo off of the soldiers passing by.

"Do you have any medical supplies I can have? We're really short…" I added, looking down at his dirty, blood stained satchel.

"Take what you need…" he replied, opening his satchel and handing me a few roles of bandages, two syrettes of morphine and some plasma. "That's all I've got I'm sorry… Good luck" he added, shaking his head sadly and walking away.

"Gene! Check the medics for supplies!" I called over to him, seeing him standing a few trucks away. He nodded and disappeared into the crowd as I searched through the sea of men for another medic.

"Hey! Do you have any supplies?" I called out, spotting another medic passing close by.

I ended up taking a couple more bandages off of him and surgical knife. That was it... They had almost nothing left. What the hell had they been through? I couldn't even imagine what we were getting ourselves into...

"Easy Company we're moving out!" Buck called out in the distance, pointing towards the forest.

"Here ya go Liz, took this off one of the soldiers" Joe shivered, pulling an aid kit out of his jacket pocket as he fell into step with me.

"Thanks" I smiled, tucking the small aid kit into my satchel.

"Here we go again…" he sighed, pulling his jacket in closer to his face. "You ready?" he asked reluctantly.

"Yeah... I got to be" I sighed, nodding at Winters as we passed by him.

"We'll be okay Liebling" Joe whispered, a hint of scepticism appearing on his face as he noticed Winters' expression.

The uneasy look on Winters' face said it all… This was going to be really bad... I glanced around at my company of brothers around me, wondering how many of them we were going to lose in the near future as we silently made our way towards the unknown once again, hearing the sounds of battle getting closer with every step we took.

One thing I was sure of...I needed to be ready for whatever was coming.


	18. How did I get so lucky?

**I do not own Band of Brothers. This story is based on the characters in the Mini-Series, not the real men of Easy Company. **

**Hey guys! Sorry it took so long for me to update! University has been crazy with final papers being due and exams starting up in a couple of weeks. That being said, I may not be able to update again for a few weeks unfortunately as I will be pretty busy with studying :( But I promise I will have another chapter up as soon as I can and that I will update more frequently again as soon as my exams are over (April 16th). Anyways, thank you for being patient about the lack of updates and I really hope that you guys like this chapter! Its a very Joe and Liz centric chapter ;) Enjoy! And as always comment and let me know what you think!**

**xxx**

**Alexandra **

* * *

**December 19****th****, 1944- Bastogne, Belgium (Bois Jacques Woods)**

Cold… debilitating cold… that's all I felt as I dug away at the rock solid ground next to George.

We were ordered to have foxholes dug by morning light, spread out evenly… some close to the front of the line, some further away.

George and I were digging in near a large fir tree which was far enough away from the front of the line that we'd be safe if they decided to open fire on us but close enough that we could see clearly across the field from our position.

I'd lost Joe as soon as we got to our position in the fury of commands being called out, ordering this man here and that man there…. I had no idea where he was digging in, I just selfishly hoped that he wasn't too close to the front of the line.

I slammed my entrenching tool into the frozen ground, trying my best to dig as quickly as possible. We needed to finish before the sun came up or we would risk being out in the open, a prime target for an ambush… we needed to have cover to stand a chance. Right now all that we have is the cover of darkness on our side.

"For god sakes" I breathed, shivering and pushing my hair out of my face in frustration.

"Jeez Liz don't break a nail" Muck whispered, startling me as he came around the side of the tree with Penkala, they both crouched down beside our half finished foxhole.

I put all of my strength into my next blow to the ground, trying to prove a point and show that I was strong. The small shovel barely even made a dent in the frozen dirt and I huffed in frustration… this was useless. I was strong… but not that strong.

"Here let me help" Muck whispered again, taking the shovel from my hands and starting to pound away at the ground. "Lip says some of us should dig in fours… more body heat to keep us warm I guess" he added, shrugging.

"Mind if we dig in with you two?" Penkala added hopefully. "It's fuckin freezing…"

"Great, and I thought I was going to have to live with one aggravating ass in a foxhole… now I have three to deal with… perfect." I whispered, winking at Penkala as he rolled his eyes and started to help dig.

"Offensive." George whispered, wiping the sweat off of his forehead and throwing a chunk of dirt at me.

"Immature…" I countered throwing the piece of dirt back his way.

"Annoying." Muck commented sarcastically, making us both laugh. Leave it to Muck to manage to make us laugh even in the face of the pure hell that we all knew was looming ahead.

"Shit… we have to hurry." Penkala commented wordily, staring out across the field at the sun that light that was starting to creep over the treeline.

The three of them dug harder and faster, trying to get the foxhole deep and wide enough to fit all of us. I moved some fallen branches around the hole, trying to camouflage it as they continued to throw dirt over the sides of the hole in silence. All that could be heard was their quickened breaths as they worked away at the stubborn soil, cursing as they worked.

I anxiously looked around at some of the foxholes close to ours where the men were working tiredly at digging into their own holes… I couldn't see Joe anywhere… where the hell was he? A wave of worry hit me but I shook it away, he was fine… he has to be fine.

"Here Liz, hop in…" my brother whispered suddenly, offering me his hand just as the sun began to shine over the treeline.

We all breathed a collective sigh of relief. We had dug in just in time… we were safe… for now.

* * *

A cold breeze swept down into our foxhole, blowing snow over my head and into the middle of the hole, making me shiver violently.

If there was a hell… this was surely it.

I listened to the shallow snoring of the three men in the foxhole with me… George, Muck and Penkala were fast asleep around me, hugging their guns tightly to their chests in case of a sudden German attack. I smiled to myself as I watched them, they all looked so peaceful despite where we were and what we were doing… it was comforting to me, it almost put me at ease in that deep cold foxhole.

I heard boots crunching against the ground near our foxhole and I whipped around, peering into the darkness, my heart starting to pound as a wave of fear coursed through me. Regardless of the peaceful sleeping state of the three men around me I had to remember that we were not safe here.

"Psst" a voice whispered from above our foxhole, making me jump.

I peered into the darkness as the source of the whisper came into focus…

Joe. He was alright.

"Jesus… you almost gave me a heart attack" I sighed, leaning back against the wall of the hole in relief.

"Look I'm really sorry for sneaking up on ya… I just couldn't stand not seeing you all day Liebling…" Joe whispered softly back though the darkness, I could vaguely make out a smile spreading across his face through the thick darkness.

"I was worried that something happened to you during the artillery barrage earlier today…" I whispered back a lump rising in my throat and my face burning red hot as Muck started to stir beside me.

"What's going on? Who is it?" he whispered worriedly, aiming his gun and squinting into the darkness towards Joe and pushing me behind him a bit.

"It's okay, it's just Joe" I laughed, seeing him relax and lower his gun.

"God dammit Liebgott." Muck muttered, settling back into his place beside me. "Aren't we supposed to stay in our foxholes?"

"Ya but I could be takin a piss… who knows?" Joe laughed in response, offering me his hand. "Mind if I steal her for the rest of the night?" he whispered to Muck since he was the only one awake, George and Penkala hadn't woken up despite all of the whispering that had been going on.

"Go… but if your brother has a meltdown in the morning it's on you" he whispered to me, winking as I took Joe's hand. "And for Christ's sakes stay in your goddam foxhole once you get there." He added, passing me up my satchel. "And be safe…" he added.

"Yes Dad…Thanks Muck" I smiled down at him, though he probably couldn't see me through the pitch darkness. I felt Joe pulling me away by the hand before Muck could think of something witty to come back with.

"Try to keep low" he whispered, clasping my hand tighter.

I obliged, crouching down as we walked, trying to keep as low as possible without having my satchel's drag along the ground. The moon was a tiny sliver in the sky and there were barely any stars out tonight… it was almost impossible to see as Joe and I maneuvered our way through the darkness, somehow managing to not fall into other foxholes as we made our way to his.

"Here… you jump down first" Joe whispered to me, guiding me over to the edge of his foxhole.

"I don't want to jump on Alley…" I replied, peering down into the hole to try to make out Alley's figure through the dark.

"Oh he's not in there" Joe laughed. "Went to spend the night with Perco and Christianson" he added, rubbing his hands together. "Go on…"

I jumped down into the hole and tried to give Joe some room to jump down after me but he landed almost right on top of me, sending me into a fit of giggles with his apologies.

"Oh my god Liz…I'm so sorry… did I hurt you? Are you okay? Shit…" he mumbled, checking me over in the darkness.

"I'm fine Joe really… I'm not that fragile remember?" I laughed, feeling him relax the death grip that he had on my arms and hearing him breathe of sigh of relief.

"I just don't wanna hurt you…" he said quietly, settling in beside me and throwing a blanket over the two of us.

"You didn't… and you won't." I replied softly, remembering the time that James said those exact same words to me when we first started dating. "I've been hurt before… and you… you could never do that… trust me." I added softly.

"Never do what? Is someone hurting you?" Joe asked concernedly, taking my hand in his.

"No nobody is hurting me now… it was someone…it's nothing…" I stuttered. "Don't worry about it."

"I am worried about it Liz… tell me… please." Joe said softly as I looked away from him, all of the memories James' abuse coming back to me. I couldn't bear this… James' face still gave me chills, as if I was afraid he was going to come out from behind the trees, pull me from Joe's arms and start beating on me again.

I took a long shaky breath… trying to shake James' snarling face from my mind. Joe was all that mattered now. I would never see James again…

"Jesus Liz… you're trembling…" Joe murmured, wrapping me in his arms and pulling me in closer to him. "What happened to you Elizabeth? Tell me." He said seriously, taking my face in his hands. "Please. You can trust me Liebling… just please tell me."

I had to tell him… I couldn't hold it back anymore. He needed to know what he was getting himself into… I was a mess… he needed to know.

"I'm broken, battered and bruised Joe…" I started to cry, letting it all out. "What could you possibly want with someone who is so messed up?" I cried.

"Hey Liz… it's okay… what do you mean you're broken? You're the most put together gal I've ever met…" he replied softly, hugging me closer to his chest.

"He hit me Joe… he- he-hit me- hard" I sniffled, burying my face into his chest. I had completely lost it. There was no taking back what I had said now.

"What?! Who hit you?" Joe exclaimed, unwrapping me from his arms and holding me out in front of him. I could see his eyes frantically searching mine through the darkness, searching for answers through the tears pouring out of them.

"J-James" I stuttered, wiping the hot tears from my eyes.

"Who's James? Liz? Who's James?" Joe said softly, putting his hand under my chin and lifting my head up.

"My old boyfriend" I snivelled, trying to regain control of myself. I needed to pull myself together for God sakes, I couldn't be acting like this… I just simply couldn't… I was a combat nurse for crying out loud. I should be tougher than this.

"And he- he hit you?" Joe asked softly.

"And did other things to me" I nodded, averting my eyes from his. I couldn't believe I was actually telling him all of this. This was supposed to stay between George and I.

"What other things?" he urged, taking my face in his hands again and wiping the tears from my eyes.

"He- he almost raped me… a couple of years ago… but George came home early and he- that was the last time I ever saw him." I said softly, keeping my eyes cast downwards, careful not to meet his gaze. He must think I'm insane.

"That son of a bitch!" he exclaimed, making me jump slightly.

"You must think I'm a mess." I said quietly, looking up to see him fuming in front of me.

"What?" his face softened, his regular kind expression returning to his face. "No… No Liz… I don't think you're a mess. I think that guy is a fucking asshole and I would shoot him dead if he was in front of me right now… but that doesn't make you a mess, or a burden or whatever else you might think." He said softly, pulling me back into his arms. "I-I just never even suspected…"

"I know" I said, cutting him off. "Nobody ever does, I'm good at hiding it. My parents still don't know."

"What do you mean they don't know? How could they not know that you were being abused?" he asked softly.

"Only George knows…" I replied, averting my eyes. I hated people seeing me like this, it made me look weak, and I didn't want my boyfriend seeing me like this… I'm guessing that's what Joe is now… though it felt kind of awkward calling him that out loud.

"Jesus Christ…" he whispered, shivering against me. I felt really bad about dumping all of this on him, to be honest I was regretting telling him now… it was supposed to stay between George and I.

"Joe… say something please…" I whispered, tugging on his arm through the darkness as he starred off into space, deep in thought. "I'm sorry…" I added, another tear escaping my eye. He hated me.

"Don't be sorry Liz… why are you sorry? It's not like you asked the bastard to hit you…" he replied, still starring off into space.

"Do you… do you hate me?" I whimpered, unable to control my emotions as he finally shifted his gaze over to me.

"What the fuck Liz? No… I don't hate you… why the hell would that make me hate you?" he exclaimed a bit louder than he should have considering we were in the middle of a war zone.

"I-I just thought maybe… I don't know…" I sighed, wiping the tears off of my face with the back of my hand as he looped his arm around my back.

"Listen to me Liz… you're the most amazing girl… woman… I've ever met in my entire life… you're smart, beautiful, funny… this isn't going to change the way I think about you or how much I care for you… so get that outta your head alright?" he said into my ear, kissing my cheek.

"You're still my girl…" he added, sending shivers down my spine.

Did he just call me "his girl?" My heart fluttered in response as I turned towards him and pressed my lips to his without saying anything. What did I ever do in life to deserve someone as sweet and amazing as Joseph Liebgott?

He held the kiss, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me closer to him, moving his chapped lips in synch with mine, his hands making their way into my hair as I let out a sigh against his lips.

He moved his kisses to my neck suddenly, making me shiver as his warm lips pressed against my cold neck. I giggled in response… I guess I forgot to mention how ticklish my neck was.

"What?" he laughed, his eyes meeting mine as he stroked my cheek with his knuckles.

"My neck is really ticklish" I laughed, giving him another peck on the lips. "Plus, I don't really know how Winters would feel about us… you know… making out in a ditch in the middle of the war." I added, laughing again as he rolled his eyes.

"Ugh for fuck sakes, you're probably right... do you think he suspects anything so far?" he asked, settling in beside me and pulling me into his chest.

"If he does… he's sure good at hiding it." I laughed, resting my head against his chest.

"Well let's try to keep it that way then…" he laughed, resting his gun up against the side of the foxhole for easy access.

"Agreed…" I replied. "Though I don't think cuddling in a foxhole is a very good start to keeping it from him" I laughed, sitting up with the intention of putting some space between us in case Winters were to come by.

"I'd just say I was keeping ya warm. No harm in that Liebling." Joe laughed, pulling me back down to him.

"You've got an answer for everything don't you Joe?" I laughed, placing my hand on his chest under the blanket.

"Yup… pretty much." He laughed, putting his chin on top of my head. "I'm guessing that's one of the reasons you're so smitten with me?" he added jokingly.

"Smitten?" I laughed. "Is that what this is? We're smitten?"

"Going steady in the middle of a war… only us…" he laughed, closing his eyes.

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else." I replied quietly, finally starting to warm up a bit from our body heat.

"Me either Liebling… me either." He sighed before we both fell silent for a few minutes. I was almost asleep when I felt him shift beside me.

"Hey Liz…" Joe whispered, breaking the silence as he repositioned himself closer to me.

"Yeah?" I mumbled tiredly, nuzzling into his neck.

"You're tough as nails… don't let anything that happened with that fuck head make ya think otherwise." He said, kissing my head as I smiled in response. "Try to get some sleep Liebling… I lov- Uhh I'll see you in the morning" he caught himself before he said the words. The words that I had been dying to hear… the words that I was dying to say to him but I didn't want to sound insane. We hadn't been together long but the truth is… I loved Joe already… I just didn't want to scare him by telling him. Nobody had ever told me that they were in love with me before… James didn't even say it in the two years that we were together, only I had said it.

"You too Joe" I whispered back, my face turning beet red. "And Joe... thank you for everything, you're... amazing... and I'm so lucky to have you." I added, kissing him on the cheek and settling back against his chest.

"I'm lucky to have you Liz... and I promise... I will never. Ever. hurt you like that asshole did. He has no idea what he's missing out on." he replied seriously, stroking my back a bit as I nodded against his chest in response, not sure what to say.

"You're... perfect..." I breathed finally, biting my lip and waiting for his response.

"That's what all the dames say about me" he giggled, kissing my hair as I laughed in response before we both fell silent again.

A couple of minutes later I heard Joe start to softly snore and I concentrated on his breathing as I fell into a deep sleep against his chest, a smile on my face despite the piercing cold around us and the hell that I knew we were going to be facing in the morning when the Germans inevitably barraged us again.

* * *

"Liz… Liz… Liz!" a voice whispered, pulling me out of my deep sleep. I kept my eyes closed, thinking that maybe the voice was just in my head. It was so warm under this blanket with Joe... the last thing I wanted to do is leave this foxhole.

"Liz!" the Cajun accent whispered again, this time closer. Dammit… Gene.

I kept my eyes shut, careful not to move so that he would think I was still asleep…maybe if I ignored him he'd go away.

"ELIZABETH!" he whispered loudly, tapping my helmet.

I knew Gene Roe better than that… he was stubborn as hell, there was no way he was leaving here without me out of this foxhole. My eyes snapped open and I shifted a bit, glaring up at him, the sun was just starting to come up… what could he possibly want at this hour?

"Wake up Liz… time to beg for some supplies" Gene whispered down into our foxhole, offering me his hand as I grumbled about being tired. I was not a morning person…

I shifted gently so that I wouldn't wake Joe up and tucked the army blanket around him before taking Gene's hand and climbing back above ground. The all too familiar debilitating cold sent a shiver down my spine as I zipped my coat back up over my chin, blinking my eyes a few times to adjust to the light and feeling the cold hit my eyeballs like knives.

Well… so much for being warm.


	19. Kisses in the Snow

**HEY GUYS! I am back! I am so so so sorry for not updating for so long! I had a death in the family and things have been pretty hard so it was difficult for me to find the inspiration to write! But I am back now and I am hoping to start updating fairly regularly again (even if it's once every few weeks). Thank you all for waiting so patiently for the next chapter. This one is a bit shorter but the chapters will start getting longer again following this one. Again thank you all for waiting so long and make sure to Review and let me know what you think :)**

**XXX**

**Alex**

**As always, I don't own Band of Brothers. This story is based on the mini-series, not the read men of Easy Company. Enjoy! **

* * *

**December 20th 1944- Bastogne, Belgium**

"Try to stay low" Gene whispered from beside me as we wadded our way through mounds of snow, trying to find some other company to beg medical supplies from.

I nodded, squinting my eyes as the bright snow made them water, I still wasn't even fully awake.

"What do we need Gene?" I whispered back, watching my feet to make sure I didn't trip over anything.

"Bandages, Plasma… Morphine… and I can't find my scissors? You got a pair?" he sighed.

"So basically… we need everything? And No I only have the one pair" I slightly laughed, following closer behind him as I heard a noise close by.

I was beginning to wonder if this was smart. Two unarmed medics wandering around in the early hours of the morning so close to the enemy lines… Probably not the smartest thing to do.

I suddenly remembered the pistol in my satchel from my father and reached deep into my bag to find it, clutching it tightly as I heard another branch crack nearby.

Gene pulled me along faster by the wrist, looking behind us to make sure that we weren't being followed.

"Shit" I gasped, my knees hitting the ground as I looked behind me to see what I'd fallen over. My face went white as a sheet when I saw that it was a dead German soldier, frozen against a tree with a bullet wound to his head… still clutching his gun.

"C…C'mon Liz… we gotta move." Gene stuttered, his cold hands attempting to lift me up.

I don't know why I couldn't move… I had seen plenty of dead men since we'd arrived in Europe… seen men I'd come to love die right in front of me… but for some reason this man clutching his gun really bothered me. I took in his features, he was young, probably my age or younger and he had a look of pure terror frozen… literally… on his face.

"Liz…" Gene's calm voice broke me from my trance and I allowed him to lift me up, tearing my gaze away from the young soldier and brushing the dirt off my uniform.

"Shot to the head… clean… went right through" Gene started to explain in his serious medic tone, bending down beside the soldier and searching him for medical supplies. "Chances are… he didn't feel much… or know what was happening… Liz?" he continued, looking up at me sympathetically.

It felt like someone had punched me in the stomach. Why was I allowing this single soldier to get to me? I need to get a grip. They're the enemy not one of my company for crying out loud.

"It's okay Gene… he's a kraut after all. Who cares right?" I sighed, turning and starting in the other direction.

"No… that's not right" he replied simply, rushing to keep up with me. "Liz… they are people… you're allowed to feel… you're human" he tried to find the right words. "I think some of the guys have gotten to ya. I never heard ya call them krauts before." He added.

"I know Gene, I'm just trying to desensitise myself to it all. We're going to see a lot worse than this while we're fighting this God damn war. We have to get used to it. Besides, if it were us in his place he would have done the same thing." I sighed, keeping my eyes focused straight ahead.

He would have done the same to us… He's a kraut. Just keep telling yourself that Liz. Get a grip, you can't feel bad for a kraut soldier for God sakes.

"Yeah you're probably right" Gene said quietly, pulling me along by the arm. "Just don't forget who ya are or where ya come from Liz. This shit is gonna get to us all. If ya need anyone to talk to you know where to find me" he added, shooting me a small smile of encouragement. "C'mon."

"Thanks Gene. Same goes for you" I smiled back at my best friend, stepping over a large snowbank blocking our way.

"Where in the name of everything holy are we going Gene?" I shivered, rubbing my arms in an attempt to somewhat warm myself up.

"We should have come across another company by now" he replied, zipping his jacket up over his chapped lips. "We'll go a bit further then turn back, don't wanna get caught in enemy territory." He added.

"Why am I friends with you Gene? You drag me out of a warm foxhole, away from Joe, at the crack of dawn on a suicide mission into the frigid abyss… I can't even feel my legs and you want me to go a bit further? I smirked, nudging him in the arm.

"What are friends for?" he laughed.

* * *

"8 Bandages, 1 Knife, 3 needles, 2 Syrette's of Morphine, and 6 damn constipation pills!" Gene sighed, throwing half of our findings into his satchel. "That's all we could fucking manage to scrounge!"

"Language Eugene" I teased him, organizing the new items in my own satchel and earning a smirk in response.

"Did I hear you say constipation pills?" Skinny asked shyly from one foxhole over.

"Yeah, everything okay Sisk?" I asked hesitantly, not wanting to make him feel awkward.

"Ah Skinny's all backed up" George laughed smacking him on the back and making him groan.

"Come here Skinny." I said, trying my best not to laugh at the stupidity of the situation. Constipation was the least of our worries out here but the poor guy looked like he was suffering.

"Don't worry Skinny, George was the king of constipation when he was younger." I laughed, seeing him smile in response. "Take one of these tablets now and wait about twenty minutes." I added, passing him the pill.

"Thanks Liz" he murmured, turning a deep shade of red before rushing off to the cover of some nearby trees.

"Downwind Sisk" George called out, making all of the men laugh around us.

I giggled to myself, shaking my head. Poor Skinny would never live this one down.

"Guess not everything we found is useless huh?" Gene laughed, examining his morphine Syrette's to make sure that none of them were cracked.

"Pretty sure we can find a job for everything" I laughed, tapping him on the helmet as I lifted myself up out of the foxhole we had been sharing and headed over to the foxhole I shared with my brother, Muck and Penkala.

"Have you guys seen Joe?" I asked, rolling my eyes as George smirked at me.

"Nice to see you too Liz." Muck laughed, lighting up the cigarette that had been dangling from his mouth.

"What's so great about Joe anyways?" Penkala laughed as I narrowed my eyes at them.

"Last I saw him he was with Alley in their foxhole. But he was looking for you earlier. Said he woke up and you were gone." George replied finally, noticing that I was getting irritated with them making fun of me.

"Thank you… now was that so hard boys?" I glared at Muck and Penkala jokingly.

"Boys… I only see men here." Muck laughed, blowing cigarette smoke in my face to bug me even more.

"Nope… definitely boys." I shook my head, not waiting for him to come up with a witty response before turning on my heel and heading off to find Joe.

* * *

"Hey Gorgeous…I was just gonna come find ya" Joe laughed, pecking me on the cheek.

"Really? Well, I guess great minds do think alike" I giggled, burying my face into his chest.

"I need to talk to you." He added quietly, his tone suddenly serious, making me worry.

"Ugh Fuck… give me a Goddamn break" Ally muttered, poking his head out of their foxhole. "You two make me sick." He added, laughing and pulling the blanket back over their foxhole to give us some privacy.

"Jealously is a horrible thing Alley" joked, pulling me a little further away from the foxhole so that we wouldn't be heard.

Once we were behind the cover of a huge pine tree I grabbed him, kissing him full on the mouth and feeling him relax as he deepened the kiss.

"No… No wait Liz. We need to talk" he sighed, breaking the kiss.

Tears immediately started to fill my eyes. Had I done something wrong? Was I moving too fast? Too Clingy?

"Joe…" I whimpered, unable to control my emotions for some reason. "Did I do something wrong? Why are you…?"

"No, Liz… Jesus Christ. It's nothing bad. I was just wondering where you went this morning. I woke up and you weren't there. It scared the fucking shit out of me. I couldn't find you anywhere… which isn't exactly comforting in the middle of a fuckin war zone!" he exclaimed, rubbing his temples.

"Gene came to get me… to take me on a supply run… we were scrounging for medical supplies since we're almost out." I replied, turning away from him and wiping the tears from my eyes. God I look like an idiot.

"Oh... well that makes sense...Hey Liebling, I'm sorry…" he whispered, wrapping his arms around me from behind. "I didn't mean to scare you." He added, placing a cold kiss on my neck.

"We need to talk never sounds good" I laughed, leaning back into him and turning my head to face him.

"I guess I'm still new to the whole relationship thing huh?" he sighed, leaning his forehead against mine.

"I'm sure we'll figure it all out" I said, touching my cold nose to his. "I wish we didn't have to figure it out in the middle of this arctic wasteland with krauts always shooting at us... but I guess we'll just have to work with what we've got" I added, smiling.

"I'll make it work I promise." He said, placing a gentle kiss on my lips and tightening his grip around my waist. "I betcha I can make this arctic wasteland romantic." He laughed, breaking the kiss and twirling me around.

"Oh and just how will you do that?" I giggled as he pulled me back into his embrace and started to sway me. "I don't see any candle lit dinners hanging around." I joked.

"Nope… but there's always moonlit foxhole dinners in the frigid forest dinners" he laughed. "But you want to hear the most Romantic part of the evening? After dinner… I'll even let you rub my frostbitten feet" he added winking.

"Oh Joe that's pretty tempting…" I started giggling at his stupidity, losing my balance and falling to the ground in a fit of laughter.

"Liz Shut Up! Shhh… you can't be so loud so close to the front lines" Joe whispered, falling down next to me and pulling me into his chest to conceal my laughter. "Shhh Liebling…" he added, his chest rumbling as he tried to hold back his own laughter.

"Jeez Liz, if you want us to work you're going to have to try better in the not getting me killed department" he laughed quietly as my laughing fit subsided.

"I'm sorry… I think the lack of food is getting to me." I laughed as he brushed some hair out of my eyes. "And all the death, the men being killed around me, the shooting… the cold, the damp foxholes…" I added, dropping my gaze. Leave it to me to make a perfect moment depressing. Way to go Liz!

"I love you." Joe blurted out suddenly, cutting off my depressing rant.

"What?" I whispered, forgetting all of the depressing stuff I was just listing off. I couldn't have heard him right.

"I said… I love you Liz." He said, looking me straight in the eyes. "I've loved you for a long time." he added, rubbing my cheek with his thumb.

"I…I… love you too Joe." I fumbled with my words, grabbing his face in my hands and kissing him deeply. We kissed for what felt like hours. Just the two of us laying there in the snow at dusk, the sounds of war off in the distance as we tried to get as close as humanly possible under the circumstances. I wanted to show him how much I loved him through my kisses, as if words were not enough to express how much I truly cared and loved him. Suddenly all of the things I was so afraid of, so worried about didn't matter, at least for now. It was just Joe and I. He was all that mattered to me.

"Don't be afraid Liebling, it's the two of us now. I'm not going to let anything bad happen to you…" Joe whispered, cupping my face in his hands and placing another gentle kiss against my swollen lips.

"I love you…" I whispered again, gripping his coat. For the first time in months, I was warm laying here with Joe. The cold couldn't touch me.

"I love…" he started.

"Elizabeth. Can I speak with you for a moment?" Lipton cut Joe off, his shadow towering across us.

"Shit." Joe muttered, shooting up from his spot next to me and saluting Lipton. "Sir… I uh…" he stuttered. "Look… I can explain… uh." He stammered, offering me a hand to help me up.

"Go back to your foxhole Liebgott. I'm want to speak to Elizabeth privately." Lipton cut him off, sending a glace my way. "Now." He added firmly, noticing that Joe still hadn't budged from his spot next to me.

"Yes Sir" Joe saluted, shooting me an apologetic look before disappearing into the now pitch dark forest.

"Sir… I am so sorry." I started. "I can explain everything." I added, my hands starting to shake.

How was I going to explain? Oh hey Sir... Joe and I are dating in the middle of a war... which is completely insane, but it's all good because I have a perfectly logical explanation as to why I'm distracting him from his job. I love him... and he loves me... can you just forget the fact that we're basically breaking every rule here?

Shit...

"Sit down Liz… we need to have a long talk." Lipton sighed, leading me over to a nearby log.

This was going to be a long night.


	20. Fix You

**I do not own Band of Brothers. This story is based on the Mini-Series, not the real men of Easy Company.**

We sat in silence for a few minutes, my hands shaking with anticipation. Lipton had no expression on his face, he just stared into the darkness ahead of us, as if deciding how to break it to me lightly that I was being sent home.

"Look Liz..." he sighed finally, taking his helmet off and resting it on the log beside him. "I know that this has been going on with Joe and yourself for some time now... Just because I am your senior doesn't mean that I don't hear the men talking." he smirked. Ugh what had the men been saying. Jesus.

"That being said... A woman serving in the army is unheard of... let alone a woman serving in the army and also engaging in a relationship with one of her company's men." He continued, his tone serious again.

"Sir... I am so sorry..." I stuttered, clenching my hands together, unsure of what else to say.

"I know what it is like to be young and in love... and I also know that we can't exactly help when and with who we fall in love with. Although I think that you and Joe have topped all the rest with courting in the middle war" he added, smirking again. Where in the name of God was he going with this? My nerves cannot handle any more of this day.

"Sir?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"Look what I'm saying is that I think that you two best keep your...ummm... affections away from the eyes of other companies and our officers" he added, nudging my arm and making me jump slightly. This has been one weird night.

"Definitely Sir" I replied, wringing my hands. I felt like a small child being lectured about running with scissors or something.

"You're lucky that it was me who came across you two and not Winters… you know that he'd have no choice but to have you both dishonourably discharged right? No matter how much he enjoys having the both of you serving under him." He said seriously.

"Yes Sir." I replied quietly, even my knees were starting to shake at this point.

"Call me Lip... everyone else does" he smiled brightly at me, standing up and placing his helmet back on his head.

"Sir… I mean... Lip…You're not going to tell Captain Winters about this?" I asked awkwardly.

"No... We need both of you here. Just make sure that your job as our combat nurse always comes first is all I'm saying… and be more discrete" he smiled down at me, offering me a hand. "Let me walk you back to your foxhole." he pulled me up from my spot on the log and began to lead the way back through the snowy darkness. My knees were shaking so hard that I could barely keep my balance.

"Make sure you talk to Joe and tell him what's at stake here Liz. Remember what I said." he added, helping me down into my foxhole next to George whose eyes shot open at the sudden movement beside him.

"Thanks Lip..." I smiled up at him, my shaking knees finally starting to settle down a bit.

"Anytime Liz." he smiled back before turning back towards his foxhole, boots crunching in the snow.

"You guys are on a first name basis now?" George laughed, watching Lipton walk away. "Whoa Liz... looks like you seen a ghost."

"Yeah... it's been a really weird night" I laughed, watching him light up his cigarette and noticing that Muck and Penkala were nowhere to be seen.

"Lip moved em to the front for tonight. Just you and I tonight kiddo" he laughed, as if reading my mind. "But really… what's the matter Lizzie? You don't look so hot."

"Well..." I started, knowing that he wasn't going to leave me alone until I told him. "Sargent Lipton… well he… umm… kind of caught Joe and I kissing earlier… and he told me that both Joe and I could get dishonourably discharged if Winters were to find out." I explained sheepishly.

"Oh… Jesus Christ Liz." He sighed, biting his lip. "Well first of all… I'm going to beat the shit out of Lieb for kissing my baby sister, second… I'm going to get dishonourably discharged for doing it… third…" he laughed, seeing the smile spread across my face.

"Honestly George… what the hell am I going to do? I can't cost Joe his job… and I can't lose mine. This is a war not a god damn place for a love story." I sighed, closing my eyes. My head was starting to pound from the tension.

"Well Kiddo, if you tell anyone I said this I'll have no choice but to hurt you" he laughed. "But you gotta follow your heart, if you want to be with Joe you guys just have to be more careful." He cleared his throat. "I could… help if you want. You know… scope out a safer place for you guys than behind a freaking tree like five feet from Lip's foxhole." He laughed.

"Awwwwwwwwww Georgie...You're so cute" I mocked him, giving him a tight hug. "I love you."

"Yeah… Yeah whatever." He laughed, draping an arm around me. "I'm just glad you have someone who is treating you right. Treating you like you deserve. Middle of a war or not, he's two thousand times the man that… James was." He spat James' name, rolling his eyes. "I love you and I don't want you ever getting hurt like that again" He added. "Just don't go getting discharged on me okay? I need you here."

"I'll try my best." I laughed.

I moved in closer to George, barely able to keep my eyes open any longer. How was I going to tell Joe about this? He was probably going to hate me for almost costing him his job… No I don't think that Joe could ever hate me. Not after what he'd said earlier. I blushed, thinking back to our kisses shared in the snow earlier that evening. Joe was so gentle, so caring… loving… nothing like James. And with that, I fell into a deep sleep, having good dreams for the first time since the beginning of this bloody war.

* * *

"MEEEEEEEEEEEEDDDDDDDDIIIIIIIICCCCCCC! MEEEEDDDDIICCCCC!" I was jolted awake by the sounds of mortar hitting the ground around me and someone screaming for me off in the distance. Jesus Christ, I had slept half the day away. So much for the good dreams.

"GO LIZ!" George yelled, aiming his rifle across the field in front of us.

I scrambled out of the foxhole, throwing my satchel over my shoulder and breaking into a run towards the pained voice calling out for a medic. Where the hell was Gene? The calls were coming from closer to his foxhole than mine... he better be okay.

"PENKALA!" I called out. Finally able to get close enough to recognize the voice. "Just hold on! I'm coming!"

"JESUS CHRIST!" I yelled, hitting the ground as a mortar shell hit the tree right beside me, sending branches showering down on me. I pushed a huge branch off of me and crawled the rest of the way to Penkala, flinging myself down into the foxhole, not caring who I was landing on top of.

"Jesus Liz! Watch it!" Bull exclaimed as I landed on his leg.

"I'm real sorry Bull!" I yelled back over the gun fire.

"It's the artery Liz!" Penkala cried, clutching his damaged arm with his hand so that I couldn't see the wound.

"Let me see Penk… I can't do anything unless you let me see!" I said, trying to pry his fingers off of his arm. "Come on loosen your fingers!"

"Arghhhhhh it hurts too much! I can't!" he cried, shifting slightly away from me.

"Gene he won't open his hand!" I yelled to Gene who had just jumped into the foxhole on the other side of Penkala.

"It's the artery Doc! I know it! I can feel it! It's the God Damn artery!" Penkala cried, still holding the death grip on his wrist.

"Penkala loosen your fingers God dammit! Loosen them now!" Gene screamed at him, prying his fingers off of his wrist. "It's not the artery!" he said, sending a wave of relief through me.

"Give me your wrist Penk" I ordered, ripping open a sulfa packet and sprinkling the contents on his wrist.

"I ain't going back doc! I ain't going nowhere! Not in this shit!" he cried, watching as Gene started to wrap his wrist.

"You don't wanna go out in this shit and you're yelling Medic?" Gene snapped, clearly irritated by Penkala's lack of control. I couldn't blame him for being scared though, getting hit is terrifying… especially getting hit in the wrist so close to a major artery… I knew the feeling.

"I don't need to go back to no aid station!" Penkala protested.

"Well you're in luck… we don't have an aid station!" I replied, hearing the artillery finally dying down around us.

* * *

The next day Skinny was hit in yet another artillery barrage. Gene and I had to rush him into Bastogne with a major leg wound. The Church which was serving as a small hospital was about the only building left completely standing in the small town, everything else had been blown apart in the air raids. The locals were scattered all over the streets, unsure of what to do or where to go, their homes having been destroyed... I felt bad for them, they didn't ask for this. We managed to beg some plasma and bandages from the nurses at the makeshift hospital but we were still extremely short on morphine. I still hadn't gotten a chance to talk to Joe about what Lipton had said yet and I felt terrible… I just didn't know what to say to him. And I was taking Lipton's advice… making sure I put my job as nurse first. I decided that I would find him as soon as we got back from Bastogne. I couldn't put this off any longer. He deserved to know...

"Oh what now?" I sighed, seeing all of the men gathered together in all of their gear in front of a jeep praying.

"This can't be good" Gene mumbled, hopping out of the Jeep that had just brought us back from Bastogne and offering me his hand to help me down.

"That's it guys! Nothing more to worry about. We gonna die now, we're gonna die in the state of grace" Muck joked, tucking his rosary back into his jacket.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked nobody in particular, searching the crowd of men for Joe but seeing him nowhere.

"Battalion want a reconnaissance patrol." Spina explained to Gene and I. "Kraut hunting."

"Alright I'll go take these." Gene said, handing the box of supplies to Spina. No way was I letting him go out there alone.

"Me too." I added, throwing Joe Toye's new boots on top of the box. "Give these to Toye… tell him they're a nine." I told Spina, following Gene towards the men.

"No Liz. You stay here" Gene said firmly, speeding up a bit.

"The hell with that. I'm coming" I replied, speeding up to keep up with him. "If you think I'm going to let you go out there and get yourself killed all alone… you're wrong." I added, seeing Gene shoot me a small smirk.

"Why you gotta be so stubborn?" he asked, glancing back at me as we continued to walk.

"In my nature" I smiled as we finally caught up to the rest of the men.

"Guys, it's a combat patrol… why don't you two stay back and keep your asses out of trouble huh?" Martin ordered, stepping in front of us and blocking our way.

"Uhhh yes Sargent" Gene replied, shooting me a worried look as we watched the men disappear into the snowy forest. My brother amongst them.

"Yes Sargent" I echoed, waiting until he turned around to roll my eyes.

"Great… that's perfect." I muttered, leaning against a nearby tree as Gene crouched down against the trunk, eyes fixed at the now empty clearing ahead of us. "Just great."

We sat in silence. Waiting for the call for a medic as we listened to the artillery and gun fire in the distance. I squeezed my eyes shut tightly and began to pray, there was nothing else we could do but wait. Like always.

Gene's fists clenched tighter with every gunshot he heard. He hated waiting as much as I did. At least if we had went with the men on the patrol we would know what was happening… We could actually help someone if they needed it. Back here we were useless.

"We should be there" I stated plainly, starting to pace.

"Yeah… we should… but we ain't." he sighed, his eyebrows scrunching together.

I placed a hand on Gene's shoulder, unsure of what else to do. I heard voices starting to yell in the distance but I couldn't make out what they were saying, the firing was just too loud and they were too far. Was someone hit? Were they calling for a medic?

"What's happening Sir?" I questioned Peacock, seeing him walking back alone through the trees.

"We're pulling back! We made contact, I gotta get to the CP!" He replied, rushing past us out of breath.

I ran my fingers through my hair in worry, hearing the gunfire cease and the voices of our comrades moving closer to us. They were pulling back like Peacock had said. Thank God.

I breathed a sigh of relief as the men appeared in front of us through the tree line, flustered but all seeming to be accounted for nonetheless. The relief was short lived as the private beside my brother was shot in the back, sending him falling to the ground unconscious.

"Shit" I mumbled, my ears wringing from the shot as I made my way towards him, Gene by my side. The buzzing in my ears got louder as I put my hand over the gushing wound on the soldier's chest. He was yet another replacement who had been gunned down since arriving here a couple of days ago.

I shook my head, trying to clear the buzzing. Come on Liz focus! Make sure it's not the artery. Clean the wound. Step by step… come on.

I tore open a packet of sulfa, upending it on the wound as Gene lifted the man and allowed me to wrap a bandage around him. I could faintly hear George radioing for a jeep beside me and the agitated shouts of my comrades around me as I tied the bandage off as tightly as I could, looking down at my shaking bloody hands as I tried to calm my nerves.

"We gotta go back Sir! Get Julian out of there!" Babe cried out, snapping my attention away from my blood drenched hands.

"Was he hit?" I called out to Babe, seeing his eyes wide with panic.

"Yeah! In the neck!" he called back to me, fumbling to keep his gun fixed on the trees in front of us.

"We gotta go back Sir! He's still alive!" Babe yelled to Martin.

"I can get him!" I called out stupidly, not even thinking about the fact that I would be walking straight into the line of fire. Someone needed my help. This was my job and I was going to do it.

"NO LIZ!" George yelled, pulling me back down beside him. "He's gone! There's nothing we can do. It's over" he added, holding me down beside him.

"We have to try!" I called out to Nixon who I noticed crouched down not far from us. "Please Sir! We can't just leave him there!"

"No! Fall back!" He called back to me, sending a wave of pain coursing through me. What if Julian was still alive? They would beat him, torture him for information. He was just a kid…

"We gotta fall back Doc… Liz! Come on let's go!" George yelled, helping me up before wrapping an arm under the soldier and helping Gene lift him off of the ground. "Liz! Move it! Let's go!" he called again over his shoulder.

I just stood there in shock as the men passed by me, watching the scene unfold around me. I saw the tears begin to stream down Babe's face as the harsh realization that we were leaving his friend behind sunk in. I absentmindedly made my way over towards him, catching him just before he hit the ground, the pain of all of the death around us finally catching up to him as he trembled helplessly in my arms in the blood stained snow.

* * *

_**A Few Hours Later**_

"Where is he?" I asked Gene, wiping the last of the blood off of my hands with a handkerchief.

"He's in there… Spina can't get him to eat anythin. He's in shock." He replied, pointing me in the direction of a nearby foxhole.

"I'll go see if I can manage to get him to take something" I said, pulling my half-finished chocolate bar out of my satchel. Nobody can turn down chocolate.

"Hi Babe" I said softly, sliding down beside him in the snow filled foxhole.

He just glanced at me but said nothing, his eyes red and puffy from crying all day.

"Geez, and I thought my foxhole was cold. Are you going to build a snowman in here" I tried to joke but he just stared straight ahead as if he hadn't even heard me. Okay… he's definitely in shock.

"Babe… you have to eat something" I said. "Please… you're going to make yourself really sick." I added, offering him the chocolate bar.

Still nothing.

"Just take a little piece at least" I tried again.

Nothing.

"Okay… you don't have to talk yet if you don't want to. I'll talk… you just have to listen alright?" I said softly.

He gave me a small nod in response. Well at least I know that he's not completely incoherent. This is good.

"I know that Julian was your friend. Like a little brother to you… he was a great person and a brave soldier. And I know that you promised him that you'd look out for him but Babe… this isn't your fault. There's nothing more you could have done. You tried to get to him… you tried. And he knew that… he died knowing that his best friend cared enough about him to put his own life in danger. And I know that you're going to miss him… we all are. It's never easy losing one of the men… never. And I know you don't want to hear it but he's in a better place now, a place where there's no fighting, nobody trying to kill him… he's safe. That's how you have to look at it… he's safe and free." I said, seeing a single tear roll down his face.

"I'm so sorry Babe" I added, tears forming in my own eyes as I wrapped my arms around him. "I'm so sorry."

He sniffled in response and squeezed my arm. He didn't need to say anything. I know that he heard me and had absorbed what I had said. I wasn't going to make him talk until he was ready.

"Please have a piece of this Babe. Starving yourself is only going to make you sicker." I said, having noticed his cough that had been getting worse the past couple of days. Probably Pneumonia from the cold weather.

I broke off a piece and handed it to him. He reluctantly took it and took a small bite, leaning his head on my shoulder.

"There you go. It's okay" I tried to comfort him, bringing the blanket up over him. "You can cry if you want… it's only you and I. Nobody is going to bother us tonight." I assured him.

I held him all night. Feeling the pain rock through him with every sob as he clung to me in the cold damp foxhole. There was nothing else I could do for him. Shock was best treated by keeping the patient comfortable and letting it run its course. Babe needed me, and I wasn't going anywhere.

* * *

**December 23rd 1944- Bastogne, Belgium**

I woke up to the sound of planes roaring overhead and I shot straight up out of the foxhole. Babe was no longer in the foxhole with me. He must have snuck out during the night after I fell asleep. Dammit...

"What the fuck?" I grumbled, still half asleep.

"Come on Liz!" Gene called, grabbing my hand and pulling me up out of the foxhole.

"Have you seen Babe?" I mumbled as he pulled me along like a ragdoll.

"Yeah... he came to see Spina and I last night... spent the rest of the night with us... finally got him to sleep." he said, shooting me a small grin.

"Good..." I yawned, attempting to grin back. At least Babe was in good hands.

"WOOOOOOOOHOOOO!" all of the men started to shout around us, popping up out of their foxholes and running towards the clearing.

Gene and I followed them, breaking into a run... what the heck is all of the commotion about?

A huge smile broke out on my face when I realized that it was our planes flying over. They were here to help us. We were going to be okay.

"Wooooo!" I called out, draping my arms around Gene and Lipton who had huge smiles on their faces as well. "About time guys!"

"Take cover!" Lipton called out as I heard the firing start, making me jump. I did not expect that...

"Shit! Move!" I screamed to Gene as the planes opened fire on us. I grabbed him at the last moment, right before bullets hit the ground where we had just been standing.

All of the men began to fire into the air... thinking that we were under attack.

"Cease fire! Cease fire God Dammit!" Lipton yelled at them. What the hell is going on?

"Sargent I don't understand! It was our own planes!" Gene exclaimed, still out of breath from almost getting killed.

"Yeah what the hell?!" I added.

"Shhh..." Lipton warned us. "Look..."

I looked up at the sky again to see dozens of C47's passing over us.

"It's a drop!" I called out, the smile returning to my face. We were finally going to get our much needed supplies.

"Come on" Lipton called out, pulling me up by the wrist and shooting me a huge smile. This was the best thing that has happened to us in a long while.

"Let's get some men together, head into Bastogne, pick up what we can before it gets picked over!" Lipton ordered.

"Yes Sir" I smiled, turning to hop up on the jeep that was conveniently waiting for us.

"Hey Liz... why don't you stay back... go have that talk with Joe. He's been asking where you are." Lipton said in my ear, making sure that nobody else heard us.

"Uhhh... yes Sir." I replied, smiling at him. "Right away."

"I'll make sure to snag you some morphine!" he called to me as the jeep pulled away.

"Thank you Sarg!" I called back, watching the jeep disappear.

Well this had been a fairly decent day so far. I wonder if it will stay on this path after my talk with Joe. Maybe it can wait a while longer.. No I needed to do this. Besides... I've been missing Joe.

"Don't be a coward Liz." I muttered to myself, spinning on my heel and heading off to find him.

* * *

"Hey Joe! Joe! Will you just slow down for a minute. Christ" I panted, trying to keep up to him. "Liebgott!" I exclaimed, seeing as he wasn't answering to his first name.

"What is it Liz?" he sighed, spinning on his heel to face me, anger flashing through his eyes.

"What's your problem?" I snapped, unsure of why he was acting like this. I hadn't even told him what Lipton had said yet.

"Oh I don't know Liz… I haven't seen you in two days! I thought you got sent home for fuck sakes." he snapped back, stepping closer to me.

"Well I'm right here Joe!" I exclaimed, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Mind telling me what Lipton had to say the other night? Since it was so important for me to leave and not hear any of it!" he asked, his jaw stiffened with anger.

"He just wanted to talk to me about us… and some of the consequences that what we're doing can have… that's all" I replied calmly, trying to hold my patience.

"That's all?" he laughed. "What the fuck? Last time I checked… 'Us' involves me too… and my position in the paratroopers Liz! So don't act like it was no big deal." He snapped back at me.

"Well what do you want me to say huh? We could both lose our positions, be dishonourably discharged, disappoint our friends… all of our brothers if our officers find out! Is that what you want to hear?" I exclaimed, trying to keep my voice down since we were still close to enemy lines here.

"Yeah Kinda! Last time I checked that was sorta a big deal Elizabeth." He said, putting some distance between us.

"I know okay! I know! I just didn't know how to tell you… I was afraid that you wouldn't want me anymore if I was going to cost you your job…" I sighed, wringing my hands in front of me.

"Jesus fucking Christ Liz… I'm sick and tired of you always thinking I'm breaking things off… have some god damn confidence for Christ's sakes!" he exclaimed, anger flashing through his eyes again as he took a step towards me.

"I can't help it Joe! If my lack of confidence bothers you then maybe you should just stop seeing me then…" I cried, trying to hold back the hot tears that were beginning to form behind my eyes.

"There you go again! Maybe if you weren't acting like a fuckin child all the time then we wouldn't even be in the mess in the first place!" he yelled, throwing his arms up in frustration in front of me.

That hit a nerve for me. I flinched, bringing my arms up to shield my face… bracing myself for the slap or punch which I was so used to receiving from James during our fights.

Instead, I felt cold hands wrap around my wrists, slowly bringing my arms down from in front of my face and I looked into the now anger-less eyes of Joe. My Joe... the Joe that I knew and loved.

"Oh Liebling… I'm so sorry. I would never hit you…" he cooed, wrapping me into his chest, all of the anger disappearing from his voice. "It's okay Liz. I'm sorry."

I couldn't hold back the tears any more. They started to pour down my face and I buried my face into Joe's jacket, trying to muffle my sobbing. All we'd need is for Captain Winters to come and investigate the source of the weeping and find Joe and I like this.

"I didn't mean to scare you Liz. I have a really bad temper, but I would never be physical with you..." he whispered into my hair, placing a kiss on my head. "Fuck… I'm such a piece of shit…" he muttered.

"It's okay… I'm just so used to…" I sniffled, my voice muffled by his uniform.

"Shhh… I know Liebling… I know… its okay." He whispered soothingly.

"I was at the aid station with Gene yesterday… Skinny got hit…We had to take him into Bastogne. Then when we got back there was a patrol, Julian died…Babe was really shaken up about it." I sniffled again, trying to wipe the now frozen tears off my face. "And Penkala got hit the day before… I wanted to come talk to you sooner… I know that it's important and I should have made time and I…" I tried lamely to explain the horrible events of the previous two days.

"I heard about Julian… Bull told me that Babe's barely talking." He said softly. "Is he okay?"

"He's in shock… he feels like it's his fault that he couldn't get to Julian… get him out of there." I said. "I spent the night with him last night but he's still not talking. I was going to come and see you but he needed me, needed someone to be there for him you know?" I continued. I made a mental note to go and check on Babe again later on tonight… shock was not something to mess around with. Plus… he needed something for that cough.

"It's okay Liz… I shouldn't have been such an asshole about it. Sometimes I forget that you actually have a job to do here too… you're not just here for me…" he laughed. "Although I wish you were… Muck has been getting a little too close for my liking lately."

"I can handle Muck… its wild Bill you need to be worried about. He's a sneaky one I'm telling ya" I smirked, remembering Bill grabbing my butt a couple of days before. I decided to keep that from Joe however, remembering his bad temper. Bill is a jokester… he's harmless.

"Well… I might just have to pay a visit to old Guarnere's foxhole later tonight then" he smirked, only half joking.

"You're so tough" I giggled despite my eyes burning from the combination of tears and the freezing cold wind whipping against us. "My protector" I laughed.

"Always" he laughed. "Well aren't you gonna ask me bout my day?" he laughed, trying to lighten the mood.

"I'm sorry darling how was your day?" I laughed.

"You know.. same old same old" he laughed, pulling me in closer to him.

"Ich Liebe dich Liebling" he whispered into my ear, sending shivers down my neck and back. God I love it when he speaks German to me.

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"Means I love you" he smiled, placing a kiss on my cold nose.

"Well… Ichhhhy Lieb di… what you said…" I laughed. I still needed some work on my German clearly.

"Stick to the English Liebling" he laughed. "Stick to the English."

"Duly noted." I laughed. "Hey, Christmas is in two days" I stated, changing the subject. "What do you want? Snow… pine trees…dirt?" I joked, earning a smirk from him.

"Just you is fine." He laughed, pulling me along back towards the foxholes.

"You already have me." I said, feeling the heat raising in my cheeks. How is it that he can still manage to do this to me after all this time?

"You're all I need." He replied, giving my hand a tight squeeze.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Make sure to leave a review and let me know what you think :) The reviews definitely give me tons of inspiration when I am writing and I love to hear what you guys think! Also feel free to PM me with any suggestions for future chapters as well. I'm hoping to get the next chapter up by next week sometime :) **

**P.S. I had "Fix you" by Coldplay in my head the entire time I was writing the scenes with Babe and Liz! It fits perfectly if you want to give it a listen!**

**Alex**


	21. A Not So Silent Night

**I do not own Band of Brothers. This story is based on the Mini-Series, not the real men of Easy Company. **

**Hey guys! Thank you for all the great feedback on the last chapter! This is a bit of a longer one with a lot going on so let me know if it's hard to follow! This brings us to the end of the Bastogne episode in the series! Make sure to leave a review and let me know what you guys think :)**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

**December 24th 1944- Bastogne, Belgium **

"Okay! Put him here!" A medic ordered us as Gene and I helped carry Smokey down the stairs of the makeshift hospital in Bastogne.

"Hang tough Smokey" I said, giving him a quick kiss on the forehead. "You're going to be fine!"

"Wait! Where's his tag? What's wrong with him?" the medic snapped at us, moving to Smokey's side.

"He's paralyzed…" I whispered, tears pricking the backs of my eyes.

"What?" the medic snapped again. Wow this guy is rude.

"He's paralyzed… can't feel a thing" Gene repeated, placing a hand on my shoulder. "Come on Liz."

We started the make our way through the hospital and my stomach churned at the thought of so many men dying here, not having a real hospital to go to. I couldn't bear to look back at Smokey as we made our way over to the other side of the hospital… I just prayed that they could get him evacuated as soon as possible. Gene kept his hand on my back as he lead me though the rows of dying soldiers, as if he thought that I was going to pass out if he let go or something.

"Eugene?" a nurse we had met a couple of days ago called out. I think her name was Renee…

"Eugene… is everything okay?" she asked softly again, seeing the looks on our faces.

"Renee! We need you in here!" another medic called out.

"Liz? Are you two alright?" she asked me, receiving only a blank stare from Gene.

"Renee!" the medic called out again impatiently.

I just shook my head… We weren't alright. There was no way to put into words what we were… but "alright" was not it.

* * *

**A Few Hours Later**

I wrapped the army blanket tighter around me as I leaned in closer to Joe, watching as all of the men got their canisters filled up with the nasty bean medley that we were being served as our Christmas Eve dinner.

"Liebling… you gotta eat." Joe whispered, eying my untouched food.

I just shrugged, I still hadn't said a word since getting back from the aid station earlier. The thought of eating when poor Smokey would probably never walk again just seemed wrong to me.

"Liz… you know it's not your fault?" he added, breaking off a piece of his bread and handing it to me.

"Yeah." I managed to croak out, turning to face him.

"There she is." He smiled, putting an arm around me and rubbing my shoulders to warm me up.

I managed a small smile, glancing down at the bean concoction in my hands. I guess I was pretty hungry…

I took a big bite, feeling the warm food slide down into my empty stomach. What I wouldn't do for a warm Turkey dinner right now.

"Want to stay the night with me?" Joe asked, watching me eat. "If your brother doesn't mind that is. Seeing as it's such a Merry Christmas and all, he might want to spend it with you." He added, smirking at me.

"Christmas… Merry… Yeah…" I grinned, raising my eyebrows at him. "I'd love to." I added, seeing him shoot me one of his blush worthy smiles.

****WINTERS' POV****

"Oh not again" I murmured to myself, watching Liebgott wrap an arm around Elizabeth's shoulder. "Just move your arm Liebgott… come on."

I breathed a sigh of relief as I watched him unwrap his arm from her shoulders, shifting away from her slightly. Maybe he was just warming her up… no need to jump to conclusions. Besides… it's Christmas. I sighed, turning away from them… well I can't report anything that's done behind my back now can I?

* * *

****Back to Liz's POV****

"Coffee Liz?" Joe asked, watching me warm my hands up above the hot plate in his foxhole.

"Well caffeine makes me hyper but its Christmas so why not?" I laughed, watching him mix the thick coffee mix with some snow.

"Did you work at a coffee shop back home Joe?" I smirked, seeing him roll his eyes back at me. "You're pretty skilled."

"Drove cabs actually." He laughed, placing the coffee on the small flame.

"Really?" I asked, eying him doubtfully.

"I'm serious…" he laughed. "Why? Not what you expected?"

"No… I just can't picture you driving a cab and being polite to irritating tourists" I giggled.

"Hey… just cause I drive a cab doesn't mean I need to be nice about it." He laughed.

"Do you like it? Driving cabs I mean… not being nice. "I laughed.

"Yeah… it pays decent. It's a pretty easy gig. Pays the bills anyways" He replied, pulling a cigarette out of his pocket. "What about you? What'd you do before all this?"

"Well… I graduated high school the year before I joined the army as a nurse. After I graduated I worked with my mom on the farm, milking cows, collecting eggs… that kind of stuff." I replied.

"Come a long way from milking cows huh?" he laughed, blowing some smoke away from me.

"That's for sure." I sighed, looking around the dark foxhole. "Well on the bright side… at least you got this covered nicely… it's actually warming up down here." I laughed, looking up at the huge branches and army blankets that Joe had thrown over his foxhole.

"Couldn't let my girl spend Christmas cold and alone." He laughed, scooting over closer to me and handing me my coffee. "Oh! I gotcha somethin Liebling." He added, digging around in his coat.

"Oh No... Joe you didn't have to." I protested.

"Yeah… I did…" he laughed, finally finding what he was looking for. "Close your eyes."

"Alright" I obeyed, snapping them closed.

"Okay… you can open em up." He said, placing something soft in my hands.

"Oh my gosh Joe! Where did you get these?" I exclaimed, looking down at the thick wool gloves in my hands.

"I have my connections back at battalion CP" he smiled. "So you like them?"

"Of course I do!" I smiled, pulling them over my hands. "They're perfect! Thank you!" I added, giving him a peck on the cheek.

"I got you something too." I smiled, pulling my gift out of my pocket.

"Lucky Strikes!" Joe beamed down at the pack of cigarettes in my hand. "Where the hell did you manage to get those?" he laughed.

"I have my connections." I smirked. "My brother got them for me… I didn't ask how." I laughed. "Don't want to know."

"Thank you Liebling… I'm sick and tired of smoking these old nasty things." He laughed, whipping his old pack of cigarettes into the corner of the foxhole and replacing them with the lucky strikes.

"I hate cigarettes in general but at least lucky strikes don't smell like ass." I giggled as he pulled me into a tight hug, nearly making me spill my coffee in the process.

"Jesus Liz… you're freezing." He said, pulling me under his arm and tucking a blanket over us. "All better?"

"All better" I laughed, finding his hand under the blanket and lacing my fingers through his, resting my head on his shoulder.

"So how's Gene doin?" he shivered, resting his head on top of mine. "Still not talkin?"

"Nope." I sighed. "Although he did crack a smile when I gave him his Christmas present."

"What'd you get him?" he asked.

"Scissors… a brand new pair of his own from the aid station." I laughed. "He had to steal Perco's last week."

"I'll bet he'll be putting them to good use." He sighed. "Heard the Captain say we're moving positions pretty soon."

"Perfect." I muttered, pulling the blanket up over my cold nose.

"We'll be alright." He said. "We gotta be."

"Anyone of us could get hit Joe." I shivered. "I could get hit too you know?"

"Don't say that." He whispered, kissing the top of my head. "You won't."

"It scares me… thinking about how vulnerable we all are. Anyone of us could die at any moment. You could be talking to someone one minute and the next… they're gone. And the worst part is… there's nothing we can do about it." I breathed.

"You're not going anywhere." He replied, trying to reassure himself more than me.

"I'm always worried Joe… whenever we get hit you're the first one that I think of. You and my brother. Every time I hear the call for a medic I pray that it's not one of you laying there. I guess that sounds pretty bad huh?" I said.

"No… I worry too Liz. I hate the thought of you running around out there unarmed, putting yourself in danger. Saving lives or not…" he replied, tightening his grip on my shoulder. "I don't know what I'd do if I lost you."

"I don't even want to think about having to go back to America without you Joe." I added, kissing the scar on his neck from Holland. "It's too painful."

"Well let's not think about that then huh? We're both here now. And I'm not going anywhere if I have anything to say about it." He smirked down at me. "Neither are you."

"You're right." I replied.

"Gimme a Christmas kiss. It's midnight." He laughed, looking down at his watch.

"Yes Sir." I smirked, arching my neck to reach his lips.

"Merry Christmas Liebling." He smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too." I sighed, leaning up to kiss him again.

He deepened the kiss this time, bringing his hands up to my face. I wrapped my arms around his neck bringing him closer to me, deepening the kiss once more. If there was a heaven… this was it.

He moved one hand down to my waist, gripping the fabric of my sweater as if trying to hold me in place and wound his other hand through my hair. I wrapped my arms around his waist, pulling him down with me as I leaned further back against the wall of the foxhole. I kissed him deeper, smiling as he groaned quietly before placing his lips back on mine. My whole body began to shake with eagerness, I had never been kissed like this before, so gentle but so passionate at the same time.

"You okay?" I mumbled as he broke the kiss suddenly.

His lips found my neck, making me moan louder than I should have considering how close some of the other foxholes were to ours. He wound his fingers though mine, placing our hands up above my head as I ran my hands through his hair. He continued to kiss my neck and I felt the warmth spread through my chest with every kiss. I leaned my head back, feeling his lips making their way up my neck and along my jawline before returning to my lips. He kissed me gently this time, moving both his hands to rest on my waist as I wrapped my arms back around his neck.

"I love you…" I breathed out between kisses, feeling him smile into the kiss.

"I've been waiting so long to do that Liz." He said softly, out of breath from the kissing.

"Me too." I sighed, placing another soft kiss against his swollen lips.

"Fuck… I love you." He mumbled trying to catch his breath and kissing me once more on my neck.

"What'd I do to deserve you?" I asked softly, running my fingers through his hair.

"You're you." He replied, shaking his head. "You deserve the world Elizabeth Luz and I plan on giving it to you… in whatever way I can." He smiled, making me blush.

The moment was short lived. Explosions rang out across the quiet night, sending us both shooting up from our warm spot on the floor. Another artillery barrage? It was Christmas night for crying out loud.

"What the hell?" Joe yelled placing his helmet back on his head and grabbing his gun. "Liz stay down!"

"MEEEEEDDDDICCCC!" someone called out through the explosions. "Arrrghhhh Jesus!" someone else cried.

I threw my own helmet back on my head and slung my satchel over my shoulder, letting the blanket that was covering us drop to the ground as I stood up beside Joe in full medic mode.

"I thought I told ya to stay down!" he yelled, pointing his gun across the field to our left.

"Someone needs me, I have to go!" I said, pulling myself up out of the foxhole. "I'll be back I promise." I called back at him, seeing his eyes wide with fear as he watched me run off into the dark. So much for our romantic moment.

"Medddddiiiicccc!" the voice called again as I dodged a shell that hit the tree beside where I was running.

"ROEEEEEEE! LUZ!" he yelled again. It was Captain Winters.

I slid down onto my knees beside Harry Welsh who was crying out in agony as Winters tried to put pressure on his bleeding leg.

"Let me take a look." I said, rifling around in my satchel for something to tie his leg off with.

"It's okay, keep pressure on his leg for me Captain." I ordered. "I need Gene!" I yelled, starting to tie off Harry's leg.

"DOCCCCCCCCCCC!" Winters called again. I breathed a sigh of relief, seeing Gene running towards us.

"I'm all out of Sulfa Gene!" I called up to him, continuing to tighten the tie around Harry's leg. "You have some? GENE!"

"Roe…" Winters added, looking up at Gene who was staring down at us wide eyed as if he was drawing a blank, unsure of what to do.

"Please Gene…" I pleaded, pressing down on Harry's leg. "I need you."

He finally dropped down to his knees beside me and began cleaning some of the blood out of the puncture wound with a towel to make it easier to bandage.

"It's okay…" I tried to reassure Harry, placing my hand on his arm to stop him from moving around so much. "You'll be fine."

"Stay still Harry." Winters ordered, trying to help us out.

Gene poured a packet of sulfa over the wound before starting to bandage it, wrapping it tightly so that it would hold on the drive back to the aid station.

"I got morphine in my pocket… give it to him." Gene told Winters.

"Where do you want it?" Winters asked, breaking off the top of the Syrette.

"Opposite thigh" Gene replied, watching as Winters stuck Harry in the thigh.

"Here Liz… pull this side." Gene said, handing me one end of the bandage. "We gotta tie it real tight."

I pulled as hard as I could, watching as Harry's face began to relax, the morphine already working its way into his system.

"Elevate his head." Gene ordered Nixon before marking a M for Morphine on Harry's head in his own blood.

Winters and Nixon carried Harry over to the Jeep that had just arrived. I reached out and squeezed Gene's hand, seeing him jump. He was not doing well. He needed a break from all this.

"Eugene… Liz… get yourselves into town and get a hot meal." Winters ordered, crouching down beside us, his own hands shaking from what had just happened.

"Hold up a second Liz." Winters added, touching my wrist. "Why are your lips all swollen and red? Did you eat something that didn't agree with you?" he asked worriedly, taking a good look at my mouth. "I didn't think you had any allergies."

"It's...ummm..." I stuttered. "It's just the cold Sir... my lips sometimes swell up when I get really cold." I lied, hoping that he'd buy it. "It happens a lot..."

"Alright." he replied skeptically. "Just make sure you get yourself something hot to drink in town. It should bring the swelling down a bit." he smiled.

"Yes Sir." I replied, smiling back down at him before turning on my heel and making my way over to the jeep. That was a close one...

I hopped up beside Gene, tapping the soldier driving on the shoulder to let him know that we were ready.

"Are you alright Gene" I asked him quietly as we pulled away. "Come on don't push me away…"

"No… I'm not alright." He sighed, taking off his helmet. "I'm tired of it Liz. Tired of seein people die. Tired of not knowing if someone's gonna die while I'm workin on them. Tired of all the bombing and the shooting. I'm just tired."

"It's okay to feel that way" I said softly. "I feel the same way you know? I just want it to be over"

"I just feel like I'm lettin them down… I shouldn't be tired. I'm a medic for Christ sake." He said, shaking his head.

"Yeah and you're also a person." I said. "And people get tired."

"Everyone's always depending on me Liz. I'm no doctor… I didn't even ask to be a medic. They chose me." He exclaimed, scratching at some of the dried blood on his hands.

"I know." I said, taking his hands in mine. "But you're a damn fine medic. They chose the right person."

"I don't know any more… I don't know what I'm doin here." He cried, hanging his head.

"Gene… you can't go on like this. I know you…You have to let yourself feel it. You can't keep pushing the feelings away all of the time. It's going to kill you." I said gently.

"And I don't want to see you die… you're my best friend." I whispered, cringing at the mere thought of it.

"Besides… you made me a promise. You said you were going to have Joe and I up to the Bayou once this is all over… and introduce me to Vera." I added, raising my eyebrows and seeing a small smile spread across his face at the mention of his girlfriend back home.

"Well…" he sighed. "I never break my promises."

"There he is." I smiled, wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him into a hug. "Let's go get Harry fixed up and then you can come back and spend the night with Joe and I" I added, shooting him a small smile. "It is still Christmas after all."

"I don't exactly want to be a third wheel Liz… but alright" he laughed, placing his helmet back on his head.

"Aww shit!" the soldier driving the jeep exclaimed, pointing ahead of us. "Look!"

"Jesus…" I gasped, clapping a hand over my mouth.

The small town of Bastogne was literally on fire. I held my sleeve over my mouth and nose, trying to block out the smoke as we drove further into the burning town. Gene did the same beside me, looking up at the sky wide eyed as planes roared over us, dropping bombs as they passed through the town.

"My God..." I whispered, seeing a bomb hit the aid station, sending the roof caving in on everyone who might still be inside. What the hell are we doing here?

* * *

**December 26th 1944- Bastogne, Belgium **

"Rise and shine kiddo!" George whispered loudly in my ear, startling me right out of the deep sleep that I had been in.

"Christ..." I muttered, rubbing my eyes with the backs of my hands as I tried to catch my breath. "What the heck George?"

"Happy Birthday Lizzie!" he whispered again, ignoring my outburst. "I'm always the first one to say it at home so I figured I should continue that tradition."

"It would be nice if you didn't continue it at... six in the morning..." I laughed, looking at my watch. "But thank you" I smiled, giving his hand a squeeze under the blanket we were sharing.

"So... 22. Feel old yet?" he laughed.

"Not really." I shrugged. "But if I'm old you must be ancient." I giggled, nudging him.

"Happy Birthday Liz!" Muck and Penkala whispered in unison, sliding back down into our foxhole and scaring the living shit out of me. People really need to stop doing that today... I'm going to have a heart attack before I officially even turn 22

"Thanks guys." I laughed, putting a hand to my chest and taking a deep breath.

"You a little nervous today there Liz?" Muck laughed, ripping open a package of crackers and offering me one.

"Just slightly." I laughed, taking a few crackers from the package before throwing my hands back under the warm blanket.

"It's just cause she's getting old." George laughed, stealing a couple of Muck's crackers.

"I don't remember offering you any." Muck said, pulling the package away from George. "Get your own."

"If I had my own I'd be fucking eating them" George said sarcastically.

"Seriously Luz... fuck off!" Muck growled as my brother desperately tried to reach the crackers again.

"Asshole." George muttered, crossing his arms over his chest and rolling his eyes.

"What did I do in life to have to deal with this?" I laughed, nibbling on one of my crackers. "You guys are like children sometimes I swear."

"Except they wouldn't give children big guns and tell them to kill Germans..." Penkala laughed, picking at the scab that was starting to form on his arm from his shrapnel wound.

"Alex don't pick at that for the love of God! It's going to get infected..." I scolded him. "Do you know how dirty your hands are?"

"It's itchy Liz! It's bugging the fuck out of me!" he whined, pulling his jacket sleeve back down over his arm.

"See what I mean... Children." I smirked, nudging his leg with my boot.

"Yeah, Yeah... you're only 22 so whatever. You're still a kid" he laughed, lighting up a cigarette and offering one to my brother.

"What? You're only 21 Penk! That makes no sense! You're younger than me!" I giggled seeing him role his eyes before blowing smoke in my face.

These guys are lucky that I love them so much... I don't know too many people that I would sit in a smoke filled foxhole with for hours on end... not that I have much of a choice.

"Make sure you stick around here today Lizzie... I have a surprise for ya later." George said, throwing an arm around my shoulder.

"Where else am I gonna go?" I laughed, wondering what he could have possibly planned for me in the middle of this frigid forest. "Now can I please get some more sleep you freaks?"

"Not a morning person?" Muck laughed, kicking me under the blanket.

"Not a morning person." I replied, not opening my eyes but hearing him giggle in response.

Note to self: Wake Muck up at six in the morning tomorrow and see if he's a morning person.

* * *

**A Few Hours Later**

"Liz... can you come here for a second?" Shifty called, waving me over towards his foxhole.

"Sure Shift... what's up? You okay?" I asked, hoping down beside him and looking him once over for visible wounds… We hadn't had any barrages today.

"Yeah I'm fine." he laughed, continuing to clean his rifle. "Happy Birthday by the way." he added, smiling.

"Thank you." I smiled back. "So if you're not injured... what can I do for you?" I laughed, seeing him smirk up at me.

"What?" I laughed. "Why are you looking at me like that?" I huffed, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Well I got you something for your birthday... well a bunch of us did. But I'm the one who is going to bring you to it." he laughed, pulling me up out of the foxhole all of a sudden. "You just have to be really quiet okay?" he added.

"I can do that." I laughed. "Where are we going Shifty?" I whined as he continued to pull me along through the snowy forest. Jesus Liz… stop whining. I guess the cold is really starting to get to me.

"Here." he smiled, stopping in front of me suddenly and looking around as if he was searching for someone.

"The... supply tent?" I asked apprehensively, shivering as a cold wind nipped at my neck.

"It's just us... you can come out now." Shifty laughed, tapping on the flap of the tent. Who the hell is he talking….?

"Hi gorgeous..." a huge smile broke out on my face as Joe stepped out of the tent, his hair disheveled from wearing his helmet for the past week straight.

"Awww Shifty!" I laughed, pulling my friend into a warm hug. "You're honestly the best."

"Wasn't just me... a bunch of the guys arranged it. And your brother." he laughed, hugging me back. "Winters is busy with Nixon today... he shouldn't be here to check up on Joe until later tonight sometime." he added, smiling at both of us.

"You guys are honestly the best." I smiled. "And surprisingly devious..." I added, wrapping my arms around Joe's waist as he pulled me into a hug.

"It was no problem... Luz planned it all out. I'm just the deliverer" he smiled, turning a deep shade of red. "You guys have fun." he added, grinning at us before turning on his heel, leaving Joe and I alone out front of the tent.

"They're so mischievous!" I laughed, giving Joe a peck on the lips. "Hi."

"Hi." he laughed. "Let's get you out of this cold..."

The tent wasn't exactly warm but it blocked the wind which was definitely a step up from the foxhole I had been sitting in all day.

"Happy Birthday Liebling." he exclaimed, picking me up and swinging me around, making me giggle like a little girl. I really need to get that under control…

"Thank you Joe." I laughed, burying my face in his neck and taking in his scent.

"Hope you don't mind watching me work all day Liebling." he laughed. "I've got a lot to do but I wanted to spend today with you. My beautiful girl only turns 22 once." he smirked.

"That's okay" I replied, clearing off a crate to sit on and crossing my legs. "It's better than my foxhole listening to George and Skip argue over crackers." I laughed.

"I'd say anything is better than that." he laughed, starting to check off some of the supplies on his clipboard.

"So what did you do to get put on supply duty?" I asked, propping my head up in my hands.

"Technically I'm not only on supply duty..." he sighed. "Winters pulled me off the line for a few days to be his CP runner... said he thought I could use a couple of days away from the front."

"I'm guessing you're not fond of that idea?" I smiled.

"Not really no." he laughed. "I mean it's nice to have a few days off but I hate being away from the fellas ya know? I mean what if we get attacked and one of our men die because I'm not there. What if my bullet would have been the one to save him? What if..." he rambled.

"Joe..." I cut him off, seeing the panic flash through his eyes.

"What if it's you..." he breathed, dropping his clipboard and squeezing his eyes shut.

"Oh Joe... it's alright. I'm not going to get hit. And if I did it would NOT be your fault." I said, standing up and pulling him into my arms. I had no idea that he was so shaken up... he seemed fine the last time I saw him.

"Stop saying you're not gonna get hit Liz... any of us could get hit." he sighed, resting his forehead on my shoulder.

"It's okay Joe... its okay." I whispered, placing soft kisses on his neck. "I love you... its okay." I tried to reassure him.

"I love you too." he whispered. "And I'm fucking ruining your birthday with my depressing shit... I'm really sorry."

"You're not ruining it." I smiled, taking his face in my hands. "I think you should take as much time off as Captain Winters allows... I think it'll help. Help you feel better."

"All I'm going to do is worry about ya being out there." he said, scrunching his eyebrows together.

"You can't... I'll find a way to come and see you every day if that makes you feel better alright? But you have to focus on yourself Joe... you're at a breaking point right now. You can't pretend that all this..." I continued, gesturing around us, "isn't getting to you."

"It is..." he whispered, leaning down and placing his forehead against mine. "It really is... I'm so weak."

I hated seeing him like this... He always seemed so calm and put together. This was what he was really feeling and it killed me to see him this way.

"You aren't weak sweetheart..." I sighed. "You're human. It's getting to me too. And everyone else. It would be worrisome if it wasn't bothering you."

"I always have these nightmares about you... the Germans have you as a POW and I can't get to you, you get shot right in front of me and I can't do anything about it... you just bleed out in the snow in my arms... and it's so vivid Liz... sometimes I can't tell if it's a dream or a memory." he cried. "That's why Winters pulled me off the front… he heard me crying the other night and came to see what was up. I probably looked like an idiot."

"Oh Joe." I cried, wrapping my arms around his waist. "I wish I could help you... I wish there was something I could say or do to help you."

"Go home." he mumbled into my neck, tightening his grip around my waist.

"What?" I asked.

"Go home... that's how you can help me." he replied, holding me out in front of him.

"Joe you know I can't just go home." I replied. "I don't have enough points... I can't just..."

"You can plead that it's driving you insane... say you can't handle it anymore... you're going to break... they will honourably discharge you Liz." he said, squeezing my shoulders.

"I can't Joe... I'm sorry. I can't do that to the men... I just... I can't." I sighed. "I signed up for this and I have to see it through. There aren't exactly a whole whack of people volunteering to be medics. Besides... do you think I could actually leave you here? And my brother? And Eugene? I can't even imagine..." I stuttered, looking down at my feet.

"I just love you too much to see you die Liebling..." he whispered, wiping a tear away from my cheek. "I couldn't bear it..."

"I'm still alive Joe... even after all we've been through. D-day, Holland, this shit… I'm still here... and I'm not going anywhere." I said, looking him right in the eyes. "And I'm definitely not going home." I added stubbornly.

He just nodded, giving both of my hands a tight squeeze before bending to pick up his clipboard.

"Joe?" I whispered. "I'm sorry if you're mad... you just have to understand that I have a job to do here too... and it involves not letting my company down... or my country."

"I'm not mad." he replied, letting out a long sigh. "I'm actually happy that you're refusing to leave."

"What? But didn't you just ask me to go home?" I asked, confusedly.

"Yeah but I'm selfish... I want you to go home and be safe for me... but I want you here with me at the same time Liz. It's fucking selfish." he replied, slamming his clipboard down. "I don't know what I want you to do!"

"I'm not going anywhere... and we're going to go home together." I said, coming up behind him and wrapping my arms around him, feeling the tension leave his body as he took a deep breath.

"I wish I could keep you safe Liebling but I can't" he sighed, leaning back into me. "I can't and it's killing me."

"You don't have to... I'm safe with the men." I said, leaning my head against his back. "Just think... soon enough we'll be on a boat back to the US and you'll have to meet my father and other brothers... then I'll be the one needing to keep you safe." I smiled, feeling him laugh in my arms.

"They can't be much worse than George." he laughed.

"Oh trust me... they are." I giggled. "You'll be dying to spend time with George after you meet them."

"I'm looking forward to it though." he sighed, turning and kissing me on the head. "I can finally take you out on dates like you deserve, court you like I should."

"We're one complicated couple huh?" I laughed, watching him move some hair away from my eyes.

"Fucked up is more like it... but I wouldn't have it any other way." he smiled, making my stomach do flips.

"Me either." I smiled, pressing my lips against his. "Hey! It's still my birthday... where's my present?" I joked.

He brushed his lips against mine once again, sending shivers up and down my body. I guess that's my answer.


	22. This Sorrowful Life

**I do not own Band of Brothers. This story is based on the Mini-Series, not the real men of Easy Company. **

**January 2nd 1945- Ardennes Forest, Belgium **

Joe was right… We did end up moving positions. We had been ordered to attack and clear out the Bois Jacques… the woods surrounding the town of Foy. We all knew that the town of Foy itself was our next objective. I could already feel the morale of the group of men around me returning, the smiles returning to their faces as we cleared the woods with little problem and nearly no resistance. This was something we weren't used to…

"Hey Liz! Check this out!" Hoobler smiled, pulling a shiny Lugar out of his pocket and cocking it.

"Where did you get that?" I laughed, wiping the sweat off my face before slamming my entrenching tool back into the frozen dirt.

"Shot a German officer on horseback today! Fell right off the saddle like a sack of potatoes!" he beamed, unloading and reloading the gun. "I must say… I'm an excellent shot! He'd of gotten away if I wasn't there!"

"Wow Hoob... I think your ego just reached out and slapped me in the face." I laughed, smacking his knee, seeing him smirk at me.

"Well I am!" he urged passing the gun down to me. "Wanna take a look?"

"This is awesome Hoob..." I laughed, inspecting the gun closely. "Good Job!" I added, seeing him smile down at me proudly.

"Thanks Liz. I thought so." he grinned.

"Why don't you go show it off to Malarkey...? I know he's been dying to get his hands on one of these." I laughed, handing the gun back up to him. "And be careful passing that thing around." I added, watching him twirl it around on his finger. "Remember… that it is a loaded gun."

"Yes Mom!" he laughed, pocketing the gun. "You sure you're alright digging your foxhole all alone?" he laughed, standing up and brushing some dirt off his pants.

"Yeah, I'll be alright. George should be back soon." I sighed, tying my hair back into a loose pony tail. "Although... you know my brother." I added, rolling my eyes and picking my shovel up.

"Well if he's not back soon then I'll come back and help ya." he smiled, spotting Lipton walking by.

"Hey Lip! You gotta check this out!" he called out, turning to follow him. "See ya later Liz!" he called back over his shoulder. He was like a kid with a shiny new toy.

"See you Hoob!" I laughed, picking my shovel up again and sighing. Okay enough procrastinating... this needs to get done. Just keep digging...

"Hey Lizzie... you got a foxhole partner?" Bill laughed, seeing my obvious struggle and making his way over to me.

"Well... my brother is supposed to be digging in with me but he got himself out of the digging part somehow." I rolled my eyes, throwing some dirt over my shoulder.

"Need a hand?" he laughed, dodging the dirt that I flung up over the side of my foxhole.

"That would be great." I laughed. "But you don't have to. I'm sure you've got your own foxhole to dig"

"No No I wanna help..." he said, hopping down into the foxhole with me and starting to dig beside me.

Wow... he had dug deeper in 30 seconds than I had in 30 minutes... talk about weakness Liz.

"You seen Dike around anywhere?" he sighed. "Buck's been lookin everywhere for him. Son of a bitch disappeared again." he spat, shaking his head.

"Haven't seen him since yesterday... I was kind of hoping we left him at our last position." I laughed, hearing him chuckle in response.

"Wouldn't that be a blessin" he laughed. "I swear to God we've got a CO with his own head so far up his fucking ass that lump in his throat is his God Damned head." he added, rolling his eyes.

"I gotta make a call..." I imitated Dike, yawning dramatically as he always did whenever he was asked to make a decision. How was he so tired all the time? He hardly ever does anything.

"Hey! That's pretty good Lizzie... might even give your brother a run for his money." he snorted, continuing to dig.

"Ah he's got Dike down pretty good." I said, slumping down against the wall of the foxhole out of breath. "Okay I hate... digging... foxholes..." I panted, trying to lift myself back up. This needed to get done before dark.

"Jesus Christ Lizzie... just take a fuckin break." Bill chuckled, pushing me back down against the wall gently.

"There's... no time for... breaks" I huffed. "I ran up Curahee how many times? And this is tiring me out? What the hell is wrong with me?"

"Well we didn't run up Curahee in the middle of fuckin Winter." he laughed. "And here you don't have Satan himself breathin down your fuckin back for inspiration..."

"I wonder where Sobel ended up." I laughed, finally starting to catch my breath.

"Don't care... long as he's not here makin our lives even worse than..." he started but was cut off by a single gunshot in the distance, making us both jump.

"Shit... what the hell was that?" he whispered, crouching down in the foxhole beside me.

"Sniper?" I asked, peeking up over the ledge to see if there was anyone out there. Nothing but snow... and trees.

"That ain't no rifle." he replied, aiming his gun out to the side of the foxhole. "What the hell?"

"MEDIC!" someone called out in the distance. "Medic! Medic!" more voices called out.

I flung my satchel over my shoulder, hoisting myself up out of the foxhole and breaking into a run. Why would a sniper shoot only one man and leave? What the hell is going on?

"It's Hoob! He's shot! Medic!" various voices called out into the snowy afternoon.

"Where are you guys?" I called out, unable to tell which direction the calls were coming from through the thick snow that was beginning to fall.

"Over here Liz! It's Hoob!" Perconte shouted as I made my way towards their panicked voices.

"What happened? Was it a Sniper?" I asked, sliding down on my knees beside Lipton who was desperately trying to cut Hoobler's pant leg open. "Sargent... let me see it." I ordered, bending over to assess the spurting wound. Why would a sniper shoot someone in the leg?

"No... He shot himself." Hashey exclaimed, holding tightly to Hoobler's hand.

"It just went off! I wasn't even touching it!" Hoobler cried, gyrating around in pain under my hands.

The God Damn Lugar! Hadn't I just told him to be careful with it?

"Did you think it was a German leg Hoob?" I asked, taking a belt out of my satchel and tying his leg off. Blood spurted out of the hole, drenching his pant leg completely as I propped his leg up on my knees... I needed to get the bullet out... and fast.

"Just hold on Hoob..." I urged him. "Cover him up!" I ordered Buck who was cradling Hoobler's head in his lap. "He's shaking."

I took my forceps out of my satchel and started to dig around in his leg for the bullet, leaning over him to try to get a better look. I couldn't see anything through the dark blood that was gushing out of his leg. He may have nicked an artery... Jesus Christ.

"I can't see a God Damn thing... we need to get him back to an aid station." I told Lipton before turning back to digging around for the bullet.

"Hey Lip... you said I was a good shot right?" Hoob cried, wincing as I dug deeper.

"Yeah... you're a great shot Hoob!" Lipton assured him. "Come on Hoob stay with us!" he yelled.

"Come on... dammit" I muttered, grabbing a hold of part of the bullet but feeling it slip away before I could pull it out. "I need some light..."

"Come on Hoob... you jump out of planes. You're tough man." Buck encouraged. "It's not that bad."

"It's not that bad?" Hoob cried, trying to lift his head to see what I was doing.

"Hoob! Stay with us!" Lipton yelled again beside me. "Hoob!" "Stay there Hoob!"

"We need to move him... I need some better light... we'll move him and then we can..." I rambled on, wiping the forceps on my pant leg before plunging them back into the wound.

"Liz!" Buck tried to cut me off.

"We need to get the bullet out or he'll..." I continued, ignoring him completely.

"LIZ!" he repeated as I snapped my attention up to him. What could he possibly want...? I'm trying to work here.

It felt like someone punched me in the stomach as I realized why he was trying to stop me. My arms went limp against Hoobler's leg as the blood continued to pour out. He lay still in Buck's arms, his eyes closed, a calm expression now replacing the one of panic on his face.

"Fuck!" I swore, untying the belt on his leg and throwing it down in the snow. "For fuck sakes!" I cried, falling back on my legs.

Donald Hoobler was dead...

"Liz..." Lipton started, placing a hand on my blood soaked knee.

"It was the main artery in his leg..." I whispered. "He must... have... cut the... main artery." I stuttered, a single tear rolling down my face for another comrade lost.

"There's nothing more you could have done Liz..." Lipton said, watching as Buck pulled a blanket over Hoobler's face.

"I know." I replied, squeezing my eyes shut in defeat.

"I'm so sorry Hoob." I whispered, pulling the Lugar out of his pocket and handing it to Lipton. "I'm so sorry." I repeated, finally allowing the tears to stream down my face as the four men around me did the same.

* * *

"Liz?" Gene's face appeared in front of mine but I couldn't focus my eyes. I had been staring ahead for so long they had just gone out of focus completely.

"Liz…" he tried again but I could barely hear over the ringing in my ears. It sounded like we were in a tunnel.

"No… No she's okay Sir. I'll get her up." He said to someone else, his tone serious.

"Okay… let me know if she needs to go back to the aid station…" someone else said softly on the other side of me.

I squeezed my eyes shut tightly, trying to block out their voices as the bile rose up my throat.

"Liz… you gotta let go… we have to move him." Gene said, placing his cold hands over mine, making me jump.

Let go? What does he mean let go?

I opened my eyes and looked down at my hands, seeing that I had one of Hoobler's now cold hands clutched tightly within mine, my hand turning white from my grip.

I loosened my grip a bit, allowing Gene to pull my hands away from Hoobler and into his own. What the hell is happening to me? Why can't I move myself?

"There ya go Liz… it's alright." Gene whispered, taking my face in his hands and looking into my bloodshot eyes concernedly.

"Do you remember where you are?" he asked. Jesus Christ… he's treating me for shock… is that what this is? Is that why I can't move?

"Yeah…" I managed to croak out. "He's dead Gene… I couldn't save him." I cried, watching Christianson and Perconte pick up Hoobler's lifeless body beside us.

"I know." Gene sighed. "There's nothin you could'a done… you cut that main artery in the leg and there's nothin anyone can do. You know that."

"I was just talking to him an hour ago…" I cried, feeling Gene pull my limp body into his arms.

"It's okay… just rest Liz. It's okay." He said, tightening his grip as I started to shake uncontrollably in his arms. "I'm here."

"I told him to be careful with the gun…" I whimpered, gripping Gene's coat as I continued to sob.

"Accidents happen Liz." He sighed. "You gotta stop blamin yourself for everythin."

"He died for nothing Gene…" I sobbed. "He wasn't even killed in action… how are his parents going to feel?"

"They'll tell them that he died serving his country…" he sighed. "Just like everyone else."

"It's not right…" I sniffled, burying my face in Gene's coat. "I can't handle this anymore Gene… I'm going to break... I know it!"

"You don't have to do it alone." He said, rubbing my back.

"When is this going to be over Gene?" I sniffed, wiping my nose with the back of my hand. "Can't this just end already? Won't they ever give up?"

"They're resilient bastards… I'll give 'em that." He replied, taking my face in his hands again.

"The colour's returnin to your eyes… but you need some rest Liz." He said, worry flashing through his eyes. "You've been pushed to your limits."

"I can't sleep Gene…" I whimpered. "Sleeping only makes me relive it again… I can't."

"You gotta sleep… I'm gonna come stay with ya the night and make sure you sleep. Whatever it takes." He threatened.

"Ooo I'm scared." I attempted a grin, wiping the tears from under my eyes. Eugene always had this way of making me feel better, it was like his mere presence could make me smile not matter the circumstances.

"Ya should be." He laughed. "Let's get ya cleaned up." He added, standing up and offering me a hand which I graciously accepted. "And getcha something to eat… you're gettin awful skinny."

* * *

"Well would ya look what the fuckin cat dragged in!" Babe exclaimed, making me look up from my half eaten bowl of cold soup.

"Liebgott!" Muck shouted excitedly as I felt a huge grin spread instinctively across my face.

"Hey Fellas!" Joe smiled at them before spotting me stand up in the foxhole, eager to feel his touch again for the first time in almost a week.

The bags had disappeared from under his eyes and the colour returned to his skin. He looked more like the Joe I met back at Toccoa, not the grief stricken Joe I had spent the day with a week ago. There was still something off about him though, I could tell that he wasn't completely himself… I just couldn't put my finger on it.

"Hey Liebling!" he smiled, jumping down into the foxhole and pulling me into a warm hug. "I missed ya so much."

"I missed you too Joe… you have no idea." I smiled into his coat, not wanting to let him go.

"Well I guess we're dog shit…" Muck joked to Babe, throwing some dirt at us. "What... we don't get hugs too?"

"Fuck off Muck…" Joe grumbled into my shoulder, making me laugh. "Don't ruin this."

I pulled away from him slightly and looked around to make sure that none of our officers were nearby before placing a firm kiss against his chapped lips.

"How'd you get away?" Babe asked, clearing his throat as Joe broke the kiss.

"Captain said pulling me off the line wasn't helping… said what I really needed was to be back with the unit." He smiled.

"Well ain't that nice." Babe laughed, lighting up a cigarette and tossing the pack down to Joe who still had one arm wrapped tightly around my shoulder.

"He was right… I'm feeling better already." Joe smiled, giving my shoulder a squeeze. "Got all I need right here."

"What? Cigarettes and Liz?" Muck laughed. "You're easy to please…"

"Cigarettes, Liz and my brothers." Joe smiled, pulling me down next to him in the foxhole. "Though I could do without the fuckin snow." He added, looking up at the thick snow that was starting to fall from the sky.

"You're tellin us." Babe laughed before turning to talk to Muck, giving us some privacy.

"Hey Liz… I heard about Hoob." Joe said softly so that only I could hear him. "Heard you were the one there…"

"Yeah…" I nodded, trying to push away the mental image of Hoobler's lifeless body in my arms earlier that afternoon.

"You alright?" he asked, taking one of my gloved hands in his.

Joe knew that things like this really got to me… They always have. He knew that I always blamed myself whenever someone died since Normandy. Especially when I happened to be the one working on them when they slipped away. He also knew that I'd poison myself with grief if I didn't talk about it.

"I'm alright." I nodded. "I'm just not ready to talk about it yet though." I sniffed, giving his hand a squeeze.

"Well, I'm here when ya are ready Liebling." He said gently, wrapping his free arm around my shoulder and pulling me into his chest. "Just sleep now love… I'm here."

Joe's body was warm and I snuggled in closer to him, inhaling his scent and finally allowing myself to drift off to sleep for the first time in over twenty four hours. I was safe… for now at least.

* * *

"… I'm serious." Buck scolded, crouching down over our foxhole over top of me as I huddled in closer to my brother, trying to block the wind.

"Sure thing Buck… nothing stupid. We got it… right?" Penkala replied, nudging Muck for back up.

"We got it…" Muck agreed, shivering and shooting me an incredulous look before returning his eyes to Buck's worried gaze.

"Alright… George?" Buck sighed, tapping my brother on the helmet.

"Uhh huh… nothing stupid Buck." George shivered violently beside me, pulling his jacket up over his chin.

"Liz?" Buck asked, giving me a tap on the helmet as well.

"Nothing stupid… I promise." I shivered, giving him a reassuring smile before placing my gloved hands under my armpits. Thank God Joe got me these gloves for Christmas… My hands were about the only part of my body that was warm.

"Yeah…." Buck sighed, his eyebrows knitting together as he got up and walked away from our foxhole.

I felt bad for Buck. Ever since Hoobler had died earlier that day he'd been travelling from foxhole to foxhole, lecturing all of the men about staying safe and not pulling any stupid stunts. Hoob's death was really getting to him… he was reaching his breaking point. I could tell by the look on his face… one more incident like that and he'd be right over the edge. He was just trying to reassure himself that the men would be alright. He wanted to protect everyone… Buck Compton was one hell of a platoon leader.

"Don't do anything stupid? Who the hell's he talking to? Bunch of morons who volunteered to jump out of a perfectly good airplane. Can you get any more stupid than that?" Penkala scoffed, watching Buck walk away.

"Probably not." My brother laughed, wrapping an arm around me as I shivered violently again. "Fuck Liz… come here… you're like a Popsicle."

"I swum across the Niagara once." Muck interjected, raising his eyebrows at us.

"Yeah… sure." I laughed, narrowing my eyes at him. "Whatever you say…"

"I swear… on a bet." He replied seriously.

"What? In a barrel?" George laughed, shaking some snow off his coat.

"No… God… I didn't go over the falls George… I swam across the river." Muck laughed.

"Only men…" I laughed, turning my face towards George as another cold wind swept more snow down into our foxhole.

"Ten miles up from the falls… I'll tell ya… that current is damn strong…" Muck continued his story. "Must have carried me at least two miles downstream before I got across… but… I got across." He said proudly.

"Now personally… I didn't think it was all that stupid… but my mom and my sister Ruth… well they gave me all kinds of hell." He laughed. "So did Faye…" he added, a smile spreading across his face.

"Ahhhh sweet Faye Tanner…" George joked.

"Shut it George." Muck warned, giving him a kick in the leg. He hated to be teased about his girlfriend… unfortunately for him my brother had caught on and used it to his full advantage for the past couple of months. Jeering him about her whatever chance he got…

"Well they had a point… you're an idiot." Penkala laughed, seeing Muck shoot him a dirty look.

"That's really dumb Muck… what if the current had carried you further down?" I shivered. "There's no way you could survive going over the falls with all of those rocks at the bottom..."

"See… women worry too much. I wasn't even thinking about it." Muck laughed. "Hey… what would you do if Joe did something like that?"

"He wouldn't…" I replied. "I wouldn't let him… I'd tie him down if I had to." I laughed at the mental image of all 5'4 of me trying to tie Joe down, as skinny as he was he was a hell of a lot stronger.

"Kinky…" George laughed beside me.

"Jesus Christ…Gross." I scoffed. "Why is everything always sexual with men?"

"It's how babies are made Liz." Muck laughed. "I'm sure you'll find out soon enough… or have you two already?" he teased.

"Oh yeah… because foxholes are really baby making friendly." I shivered, gesturing around our tightly packed den.

"If there's a will, there's a way…" George joked, making me turn a deep shade of red at the thought of having sex with Joe… let alone discussing it with my brother.

"This one time back home… I was dating this girl named Louise… remember Louise? Lizzie?" he started, already laughing at whatever he was about to say.

"Yeah…" I laughed, glad that he had changed the subject. "I remember her… the blonde with the IQ of a pigeon right?"

"Well we were going at it one afternoon and mom came home and… you'll never believe where we ended up doin it" he started, ignoring my Pigeon comment.

"Ughhh stop!" I pleaded. "I don't want to know about my brother having sex. Please!" I rolled my eyes, turning my face into his coat to block the incoming wind.

"I do…" Muck laughed, waggling his eyebrows at me. "You were saying George?"

Well at least we're not talking about Joe and I making babies in foxholes anymore I guess. Either way, this was going to be a long night…

* * *

**January 3rd 1945**

The next day Easy Company was ordered to move out, back to our old position in the woods overlooking Foy. I was glad to be moving again, even if it was just to get warm.

We finally stumbled upon our foxholes after a couple of hours of walking. At least I thought they were our foxholes… debris littered the ground around them. The trees had all been shelled half to hell and braches and wood lay all over the ground, you could barely see the snowy ground through the branches. It didn't even look like the same forest.

I watched in amusement as Toye jumped down into his foxhole and let out a loud cry of disgust.

"You gotta be fucking kidding me!" he exclaimed, throwing his hands up in frustration. "Someone's gonna die… someone's gonna fucking die!" he cursed.

"Liz! Look at this shit!" he yelled, gesturing angrily at the ground of his foxhole as I walked by. "Those 1st battalion fuckers took a dump in my foxhole!" he roared.

I glanced up at the shattered trees around us and bit my lip, hearing him continue to curse about 1st battalion.

"I think they shit in everyone's foxhole Joe…" Bill chimed in, following my gaze up to the trees around us.

"I don't think they wanted to spend much time above ground." He sighed, shooting me a grim look before continuing on through the debris.

I glanced down at Foy and saw a couple of German soldiers running with a box of mortar shells. I let out a long sigh… This was not going to be pretty…

* * *

"Hey Liz… wanna grab me some of those branches from over there?" Shifty sighed, hammering away at a huge branch that he was using to reinforce the cover on his foxhole.

"Sure…" I said, dragging some of the lighter branches over towards his foxhole. "Anyone shit in your foxhole Shift?" I laughed.

"Nope… thank God cause I got a weak stomach." He laughed as I positioned a branch on top of the one he had hammered in.

"You really think this will help?" I sighed, looking worriedly down at the quiet town beneath us. That's probably not a good sign...

"Long as we're not out in the open they won't have much to aim at right?" he smiled, trying to reassure me. "We just have to move fast… get dug in before they can re load. They're just waiting…" he sighed.

"Yeah… you're right." I smiled, handing him another branch and glancing down at the town again.

I suddenly heard a faint whistling noise coming from the town below us and the realization hit me. They were done waiting…

"INCOMING!" Lipton yelled in the distance as Shifty pulled me down into the foxhole with him in one swift motion.

"TAKE COVER! FIND A FOXHOLE!" Lipton bellowed, running past our foxhole.

I threw my hands over my head and buried my face in Shifty's chest, my heart was racing a mile a minute as a shell hit the tree right beside our hole, sending branches showering down on us.

I barely had time to take a deep breath before another explosion crashed overhead causing Shifty to shake in my arms. I clutched his jacket for dear life as the whistling gave way to more explosions around us. I could faintly hear Lipton and Buck screaming at the rest of the men to find cover in their foxholes as I ducked my head further into Shifty's chest as if that was going to keep me safe.

"Please stop… please stop…" I cried, shaking against him. "Please make it stop!" I pleaded with nobody in particular as the explosions rang out around us.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Shifty screamed, putting his arms over my head as a shell hit the side of our foxhole, sending half of our cover flying off.

"Please stop!" I yelled, as if the Germans were actually going to listen to me. This was the most terrifying thing I had ever witnessed in my life.

The explosions finally died down a few minutes later and all was quiet around us, aside from the cold whistling winter wind.

"Is it over?" I whimpered, slowly lifting my head from Shifty's chest.

"I think so… we need to stay down… they want us out in the open." He replied, checking me over for wounds. "You good? Nothin hit you?"

"I'm good." I nodded, licking my dry lips and taking in a shaky breath. "What if someone's hit?"

As if on que, someone started to moan in the distance. It sounded like Joe Toye… He was moaning that he needed to get up, needed to get up… but he wasn't calling for a medic. I knew that I wasn't supposed to go unless someone called for a medic… we had been taught that at Toccoa, it was a strict rule.

I bit down on my lip, listening to him continue to moan about needed to get up… come on Toye… just call for a medic…

"Ah the hell with it!" I muttered finally, throwing my helmet on my head and hoisting myself up out of the foxhole. I couldn't stand to listen to him cry out in pain anymore… he clearly needed a medic.

"Wait! Liz… where are you going?" Shifty whispered, trying to pull me back down beside him. "You can't go out there. Nobody called for ya."

"He needs me…" I said, hearing Toye's calls getting more desperate. "Please Shifty."

"Okay… GO!" he nodded, aiming his rifle at the town below us.

My boots pounded against the ground and my heartbeat thumped loudly in my ears as I made my way through the shattered trees towards Joe's muffled cries.

"I gotta get my helmet… I gotta get my helmet…" he cried as I tried to pinpoint his location.

Come on Toye… where the hell are you?

"Dammit…" I cursed, tripping over a huge branch that had been blown off one of the trees.

"That's great… someone needs your and you're tripping over branches… real great." I muttered to myself, picking myself up and following Joe's voice again. And now I'm talking to myself… even better.

"INCOMING!" Lipton yelled from somewhere to my right as the forest began to light up again.

"Shit!" I yelled, running low and fast, desperately looking for a foxhole as mortar started to hit the trees on either side of me. "Son of a….!"

"HERE LIZ!" George yelled, poking his head out of a foxhole to my right and extending a hand to me. "Hurry! Stay Down!"

I dropped to the ground and crawled the rest of the way through the dirt that was showering down on top of me, finally reaching the foxhole and allowing George to drag me down on top of him as I tried desperately to catch my breath.

The second barrage didn't seem to last nearly as long as the first one but it was still pretty brutal. I held onto George's coat as we rode it out… my heart slamming in my ears as I buried my face in his neck. I just wanted this day to be over… is that so much to ask?

The explosions finally stopped a few minutes later but my heart kept racing… I stayed where I was… afraid to move an inch. I was trained for this… we had already been through a couple of barrages before, but none like this. This was insane…

If anyone had of told me two years ago that I'd be here... I would have told them that they were crazy... that things like this only happen in the movies.

"Lizzie you gotta let me go kiddo… I gotta find Lip." George said, desperately attempting to pry my fingers off of his coat. "It's okay now. It's over."

I nodded, releasing my death grip on his coat and shaking my head to stop the ringing in my ears. I needed to pull it together… someone was probably going to need me. There's no way we'd escaped that barrage completely unscathed.

"Lip!" George called out as I propped myself up beside him, seeing Lipton glancing around nervously from foxhole to foxhole.

"You two okay?" he called back, nodding and taking a couple of deep breaths as my brother gave him the thumbs up.

"You stay down! You stay down!" Lipton screamed at the men around us.

"Jesus Christ… Look" I whispered, seeing Dike crawling towards Lipton's foxhole, his face white as a sheet. This should be good…

"First Sargent Lipton! You get things organized here… I'm gonna go for help." Dike cried, ignoring the dirty look that Lipton was shooting him and stumbling away from us. Did our CO actually just leave us here? Typical Foxhole Norman Move.

"What the fuck?" George scoffed, shooting me a sideways glance.

"What in the name of God…?" I added, completely flabbergasted that our CO had just left us here to fend for ourselves with no orders.

"Lip… where the fuck's he going?" George asked as Lipton made his way over to our foxhole.

"I don't know… listen… get Battalion on the line… tell them to notify BAS." Lipton ordered, trying to catch his breath before running off.

"Battalion's up Lip." George confirmed, starting to dial Battalion on his radio as I took in a deep breath, preparing myself for the call for a medic that I knew was inevitably coming.


	23. My Breaking Point

**I do not own Band of Brothers. This Story is based on the Mini-Series, not the real men of Easy Company. **

**Author's note: Here's the next chapter guys! I had a burst of inspiration and stayed up half the night writing this one! Be sure to leave me a comment and let me know what you think! It definitely gives me motivation to keep writing this story! Even a couple of words can go a long way! **

**P.S. Grab the tissues, "The Breaking Point" is always a hard one to get through... I cried a couple of times re-watching the episode while i was writing this chapter... not going to lie. **

* * *

"MEDDDICCCCC!" Buck screamed in the distance.

I scrambled out of the foxhole, running full speed towards Buck's distressed calls for a medic. The cold wind whipped against my face as I ran, my chest heaving from the cold air entering my lungs. But I couldn't think about that… I had to keep going.

"Medic!" he cried out again as I picked up the pace, finally spotting him through the trees, his helmet laying on the ground at his feet as he staggered over towards me.

"Liz! You… you have to… help… them." He stuttered, his eyes wide with panic as he drug me over behind some fallen trees.

"Okay Buck… it's okay… slow down… who's hit?" I asked softly, trying to calm him down.

"My God…" I breathed as we came upon the heaped form of Joe Toye and Bill Guarnere laying lifelessly on the ground, blood staining the snow where their limbs had been detached. I brought a shaky hand to my mouth, allowing a small whimper to escape my lips as I dropped to my knees beside them.

"G…GEEEEENNNNNEE!" I called out, my breathing ragged as I gently shook Bill to try to wake him up.

"Bill come on… you have to wake up." I cried, seeing his eyes flutter slightly. "We have to sit you up Bill… come on." I pleaded, hooking my arms under his.

"Christ…" Gene mumbled, appearing beside me and getting straight to work on moving Joe into an upwards position. He began to moan loudly as soon as Gene touched him... his leg gushing into the snow.

"Liz?" Bill croaked. "What happened? It fucking hurts." He cried, grasping at his leg.

"It's okay, we're going to get you all fixed up." I said, holding back the tears that were threatening to escape my eyes as I looked down at his crushed leg. "We just need to sit you up."

"For fuck sakes." He cried, wincing as I propped him up against a nearby tree, his eyes going wide as he took in his damaged leg for the first time.

"Arghhh… Arghhh." Toye started to groan beside us as Gene began to wrap his stump. He threw his head back in pain, crying out every time Gene made contact with his leg.

"Guys… what can I do?" Malarkey asked, dropping to his knees in the snow beside Toye, gun in hand.

"Hold this." Gene ordered calmly as Malarkey held a thick bandage to Joe's spurting stump.

I blocked them out, turning my attention back over to Bill and assessing the damage done to his leg. His leg hadn't been completely taken off like Toye's, part of the skin and bone still clung to his upper leg as the tendons shook from the pain. He'd have to have the rest of his leg surgically removed… that much I was sure of.

"Bill… I'm sorry… there's not much I can do. They're going to need to detach the rest of your leg at the aid station." I said, pulling a Syrette of morphine out of my satchel. "I can give you this for the pain though."

"No… Save it Liz… I can make it." He winced, clutching at his shaking leg.

Two soldiers with a stretcher suddenly appeared in front of us, followed by a flustered looking Lipton whose eyes widened as he took in the scene in front of him.

"Bill, you're going first!" Gene said. "Take this man!" he ordered the two men with the stretcher.

"Whatever you say Doc… whatever you say." Guarnere cried, clutching my hand as the two men prepared to lift him onto the stretcher.

"Hey Lip! They got Ol Guarnere this time." he winced, crying out in agony as the men moved him as carefully as possible onto the stretcher.

Lipton didn't respond, he just watched in shock as two of the toughest men in the company withered in agony below him. Two more Toccoa men gone…

"Hey Bill! I'll be seeing you really soon! I'll come visit you in Philly as soon as this whole thing is over." I smiled, patting his arm. "You just hang tough."

"You take care of yourself Lizzie… and your brother." He grinned, wincing again as the two men lifted the stretcher from the ground.

"Hey Joe! I told you I'd beat you back to the States." He added as they carried him past Toye.

I dropped to my knees next to Gene, pulling some fresh bandages from my satchel and getting to work on Toye's leg. Unlike Bill's leg, Toye's had been detached completely, he was missing everything from above his knee down.

"Hey Joe… it's alright." I said, placing a hand against his cheek as he cried out in agony again. "You're tough… it's alright."

I exchanged a grim look with Gene and nodded, knowing that he wanted me to give Joe my last Syrette of morphine. He needed it more than anyone…

His face relaxed under my touch and I kept it there, pulling a Syrette of morphine out of my satchel with my free hand and sticking him in the arm with it. I couldn't stand seeing him in so much pain…

"There you go. It's okay." I said softly, nodding to Gene as he continued to work away at getting Toye's leg wrapped.

"Hey Lip!" I heard my brother call out, charging out from behind some trees. The expression left his face as he saw Toye crying out in pain on the ground in front of me. He caught my eyes and stared blankly down at us, completely forgetting what he had to say to Lipton.

"How's Buck?" Lipton sighed, trying to block George's view of us. "Luz… How's Buck?"

"He's fine." George sighed, letting out the breath that he'd been holding in.

"You sure?" I heard Lipton ask, turning my attention back to the squirming man at my side.

"It's okay Joe… it's not that bad." I tried to reassure him. "Shhhh." I applied more pressure to the top of his leg, leaning my full weight against my hand.

"Yeah he's fine." George retorted. "I guess you better go talk to him though huh?"

"Alright." Lipton replied, boots crunching in the snow as he made his way over towards Buck who had been watching us work on Toye and Guarnere from a distance.

I turned slightly, catching my brother's eye as he shot me a sympathetic look, placing a hand on my shoulder but not saying anything. I leaned my head against his hand, continuing to apply pressure to Toye's stump as he relaxed slightly, his cries dying down as the morphine finally starting to make its way into his system.

* * *

"I'll go Liz… you stay and make sure everyone else is okay." Gene said, shooting me a concerned look before hopping up on the Jeep next to Toye. We had finally managed to stop the bleeding enough to move him ten minutes earlier and luckily there was another jeep waiting to take him to the aid station.

I managed a nod, taking in a shaky breath as George wrapped an arm around my waist. He was basically holding me up at this point, my knees were shaking so hard.

"It's okay." He said softly in my ear as we watched the jeep pull away. "Liebgott's okay… So is everyone else as far as I know."

"You've seen him?" I asked hopefully, wiping the frozen tears away from my eyes.

"Yeah… saw him before I found you." He smiled. "Come… I'll take you to him." He added, grabbing my hand.

George led me through the destroyed woods, all of the men's eye's wide with fear and anticipation as they desperately tried to reinforce the covers on their foxholes, not knowing if we were going to be attacked again today. We had to be prepared for whatever…

We finally reached Joe's foxhole a few minutes later and I looked down to see him sitting with his knees curled into his chest, face hung in his hands.

"Lieb… I found her…" George started.

Joe caught me by surprise, springing up from his spot in the foxhole and somehow making his way over to me in one stride, pulling me into his arms.

"Jesus Christ Liz… I didn't know where ya were." He grumbled into my hair as I buried my face in his jacket. "I thought you got hit!"

"T…Toye and Guarnere… got hit." I sniffled, tears filling my eyes as I pulled away slightly to look up at him.

"Are they… are they dead?" Joe asked calmly, searching my vacant eyes for answers.

"They're fine… both of them lost their legs though." George replied for me as I started to sob, throwing myself back into Joe's arms.

"Whoa… Liebling… it's okay" he said gently, wrapping his arms around me as I let my tears flow freely, soaking his jacket.

It wasn't okay. It was never going to be okay… not after all I'd seen. Not after Hoobler… Not after Toye and Guarnere.

* * *

The next week was horrible to say the least. We lost Buck. We all knew that he hadn't been himself since he was hit in Holland but seeing Toye and Guarnere all torn up really got to him. He was taken off the line a few days later and sent to the aid station with a "bad case of trench foot." We all knew the real reason that he was being shipped out and it had nothing to do with trench foot… not that we respected him any less for it. Buck was one of the best platoon leaders in the whole 506, nothing was going to change that.

I found myself just going through the motions as the days went on… trying to distract myself from the haunting images of Toye, Guarnere and Hoobler. Seeing my friends like that had really done something to me… changed me. The nightmares came back, stronger than ever. I'd wake up crying in the middle of the night, rambling on about how I had to save them. I was breaking, I knew it and the men could see it. They did their best to comfort me and I spent most of my nights with Joe or my brother, Muck and Penkala. Knowing that they'd be there if I woke up terrified was all that I needed to pull me back down to earth.

"No! No! NOOOO!" I cried, sitting straight up in my foxhole in a cold sweat.

"Hey… it's alright… its okay Liebling… it was just a dream. I'm here." Joe whispered, sitting up beside me in the foxhole and rubbing his eyes.

"They need me Joe… they just keep calling… and I can't wake up." I panted, leaning back against him.

"Everyone's fine Liz… listen. Nobody's callin ya." He said softly.

I listened to the sounds around me, nothing but the whistling of the wind and rustling of the trees. I could have sworn that someone was calling me. There's no way that was a dream. It was so real.

"How bout we stay up for a while?" Joe offered, pulling me back down beside him slowly as if I was going to turn to dust in his hands.

"Alright." I nodded, pulling the army blanket back up over us. "I'm sorry you have to deal with this Joe." I whispered.

"With what? The nightmares? Ah don't worry about it. You're already doing better. The other night you were waking up every few hours… now it's only once or twice for the past couple of nights. I'd say that's a huge improvement." He said, resting his head on top of mine.

"I love you Joe." I said, my breathing ragged as I tried to calm myself down.

"I love you too." He said. "And no amount of nightmares are ever going to change that. I just hate seein ya like this Liz. I think you need to take some time…"

"No. I can't." I said sternly, shaking my head. "I just need to get over it."

"Some things are easier said than done." He said, placing a soft kiss against my cheek.

"Hey Joe… do you remember when we first met back at Toccoa?" I said, trying to get my mind off the nightmare.

"Course I do… you were wearing that pretty blue dress. You were the cutest nurse there." He laughed.

"…I slammed right into you." I smiled. "Like a complete fool."

"Only made you cuter to me." He laughed, placing a few more kisses along my jaw.

"I remember being so worried that I'd never see you again." I smiled. "I thought that it was weird that I was so hung up over a complete stranger."

"Ha… Yeah and look at us now." He smirked, nuzzling my neck.

"Doesn't matter where we are… everything is okay when I'm with you. It's like I'm complete or something." I smiled, my heart rate finally slowing down.

"I feel the same way with you… I've never felt this way with another gal before. Usually I could live without em if I had to." He laughed.

"Well I feel honoured to be worthy of your presence Mr. Liebgott." I laughed, craning my neck to kiss him.

"Mmm I love when you do that." He groaned, our mouths only inches apart.

"Do what?" I smiled, placing another soft kiss against his lips before breaking away and meeting his eyes.

"That. You kiss me but don't deepen it… it drives me crazy." He laughed, leaning his head up as I turned my head at the last minute, teasing him a bit before allowing him to kiss me again.

"I remember before we kissed the first time… before you went on that patrol…" I said between kisses. "I remember… dreaming… about what it'd be like to… kiss you."

"Well guess what?" he laughed.

"Mmm what?" I mumbled, propping myself up on my elbows so that I could look at him, tracing his jaw with my finger .

"You'll never have to dream about that again." He winked, capturing my lips with his once again as we sunk back into the damp cold foxhole, the nightmare completely disappearing from my mind.

* * *

**January 9th 1945- Ardennes Forest, Belgium **

"God its fuckin cold." Muck complained, rubbing his hands together for warmth as we stood huddled together, shooting the shit before turning in for the night. Anything to get out of that damn foxhole we'd be cramped up in for the past week. I was feeling more and more like my old self… finally allowing myself to smile again…

"I miss Toccoa… Georgia was so warm." I laughed. "Hell I'd even take Sobel if it meant being warm."

"Christ… what has this world come to?" George laughed, lighting up a cigarette.

"I think I'd rather be cold to be honest." Muck shivered. "Although I would give anything to see the look on your face the first time you ran Currahee with us Liz." He smirked, imitating the pained look that I must have worn that day. "Those were the days."

"Oh shut it Muck…" I laughed. "That hill was complete bullshit." I added, seeing him roll his eyes.

"Oh and speaking of shit… remember that time you had to go right before PT and Sobel wouldn't let you?" I laughed, watching his face go red as Malarkey chuckled beside him.

"Oh that was a photo finish huh Skip?" Malarkey laughed, clapping Muck on the back.

"Fuck off guys." He smirked. "It's a normal human function…" he added, making the other men laugh harder.

"Ah thanks a lot Liz. They'd probably forgotten that." He groaned, shoving me gently.

"I remember when you used to look at Lieb all googly eyed Liz." Malarkey laughed, turning the heat back on me.

"Oh boy… I could feel the tension between the two of em… no word of a lie." Muck chimed in, making my brother snort beside me.

"Yeah… Yeah laugh it up." I smiled. "I don't see you four with any ladies to keep you warm at night."

"Don't need one…Muck keeps me warm." Penkala smirked, making all of us burst out into laughter. "WHAT!? What's the matter with that?"

"You have no idea how bad that sounds…" George laughed.

"Oh fuck off." Penkala mumbled, a smile spreading across his face as the guys continued to hassle him.

"Oh fellas… get a load of this." George laughed, motioning for us to move in closer so that we wouldn't be overheard. "You know I've got no reason to bullshit you right?"

"Yeah right." Malarkey said sarcastically, making me chuckle. Bullshit and my brother basically went hand in hand.

"I'm not gonna bullshit you, but it was so unbelievable you might not believe me…so you know who goes running up to Lipton… he's got no helmet, no gear, no nothing…" he started, scrunching his face up and starting to speak in his Dike voice.

"Uh… First Sargent Lipton… you organize things here and I'm gonna go for… help… I need to go polish my oak leaf clusters." He drawled on in his Dike impression.

We all burst out laughing, the tears streaming down my face as I clapped a gloved hand over my mouth to muffle my laughter.

"He's telling the truth! I was there." I giggled. My God… George sounded exactly like Dike.

"Complete asshole." Muck laughed.

"Hey Luz!" Lipton called out from behind us, motioning for my brother to join him.

"Oh no Georgie… you're in trouble…" I whispered so that only the guys could hear me, hearing Muck snicker beside me.

"That was really good." Malarkey laughed, still giggling from George's Dike impression.

"Fellas" George nodded, turning on his heel and heading over towards Lipton who had a smug look plastered on his face.

"Goodnight all!" Malarkey laughed.

"See you Luz!" Muck smiled, watching my brother make the walk of shame over to Lipton. "You comin Liz?" he added, motioning for me to follow him and Penkala back to our foxhole.

"I'm going to wait for dip shit" I laughed, gesturing over towards George who was being lectured. "We'll be along soon. You guys go ahead."

"Okay." He smirked before turning to follow Penkala into the darkness.

I turned to see my brother yawning dramatically, still mimicking Dike as Lipton shook his head, holding back a smirk.

"Wise ass." He laughed, walking in the opposite direction.

"So… hope you didn't get in too much shit." I laughed, watching George flick his cigarette butt into the snow as he made his way back towards me.

"Nah… Lip just wanted to…" he started but was cut off by a loud explosion hitting a tree behind us, nearly giving me a heart attack. It was past midnight… what the hell?

"LIZ WE HAVE TO MOVE!" George screamed at me, pulling me along by the hand as the woods started to light up around us, blinding me.

"INCOMING!" the men called out around us. "FIND SOME COVER!"

A shell hit the tree right beside us, sending us both falling to the ground. I struggled to my feet, gripping my brother's jacket and pulling him up as we started running again. Another explosion hit the ground in front of us, the impact sending George's helmet flying off as we were flung to the ground again. I clung desperately to my own helmet, trying to hold it in place.

"LIZ! LUZ!" someone called out frantically in front of us.

I lifted my head up slowly, blinking away the dirt from my eyes as I realized that Muck and Penkala were standing in a foxhole only a few feet away from us, shouting out to us. We needed to get there… we needed to get to safety.

"Come on hurry!" Muck shouted, waving us over.

I tried to pull myself to my feet but I kept getting knocked down by the impact of the explosions around us. I gripped George's hand firmly. If we were going to die…. I wanted to die together. I wanted to be with someone I loved.

"LUZ! LIZ! COME ON! HURRY!" they shouted again. "STAY DOWN! MOOOVEE!" they screamed as another shell nearly hit us, sending dirt scattering down all over us.

"LUZ! STAY DOWN! COME ON! GET IN HERE!" Muck and Penkala cried. We were almost there… just a few more feet and we'd be safe. I pulled George along beside me, using my free arm to scramble my way through the dirt as my heart pounded in my ears. I kept my eyes focused ahead of us, catching Muck's eye as he frantically called out to us, his arm outstretched as he prepared to pull me in… I could almost reach his hand… Then I heard the whistling…

"COME ON! LIZ! LU- ARHHH!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" a blood curdling scream escaped my lips as a shell hit the foxhole they were in, blowing dirt back in our faces as more mortar hit the ground around us. My chest heaved as I hysterically wiped the dirt from my eyes. This could not be happening…

We didn't move… I couldn't move. I just stared straight ahead in shock at the now empty foxhole where our best friends had stood seconds before. There was nothing there. I was numb to the sounds around me as more explosions went off overhead, sending wood and dirt showering down on us. I couldn't scream… couldn't think about the fear. Muck and Penkala were dead…

"LIZ! WE HAVE TO MOVE NOW!" George yelled pulling on my jacket sleeve and snapping me out of my trance. I met his terror filled eyes, plagued with shock from what we had just witnessed.

I managed a nod, struggling to my feet beside George and allowing him to pull me along towards another foxhole as I looked back in disbelief at Muck and Penkala's foxhole, as if they were going to pop their heads up and be fine…

I tripped over a fallen branch, bringing my brother down with me again as I smacked my chin against a rock, feeling the warm blood begin to trickle down my neck as I crawled through the dirt towards Lipton's outstretched hand. Lipton grabbed both George and I, pulling us down on either side of him in the shallow foxhole.

"MUCK AND PENKALA!" I cried, my lungs burning from the bile rising up my throat.

"WHAT?" Lipton bellowed back at me.

"MUCK AND PENKALA GOT HIT!" My brother screamed, just as a shell hit the reinforcement on our foxhole, blowing away the branches and sending my helmet flying off my head.

"AHHHHHHHH SHIT!" I screamed.

"Ughhhhh!" Lipton yelled, gripping my coat as I shook my head, the impact making my ears ring.

I cowered in closer to Lipton, bringing my knees up to my chest and making myself as small as possible as I began to dry heave. Muck and Penkala were gone… they were gone. I'd never get a chance to see Muck and sweet Faye Tanner together… to attend their wedding. To introduce Penkala to my friend Tammy back home that I knew he'd hit it off with. They wouldn't see Joe and I get married or be in our wedding party like we'd talked about so many times on those cold nights in our cramped foxhole. The foxhole that they'd died in.

George and I would never get a chance to grow old with our best friends… they were gone… in a flash.

The explosions died down finally and I unwrapped my hands from around Lipton's arm, taking a deep breath and letting the tears stream down my face. We were safe… but that wasn't going to bring our friends back. This wasn't supposed to happen… they weren't supposed to die. We were all supposed to live... to make it out of this together.

A shrill noise came from above suddenly, making me jump as a smoking shell hit the side of our foxhole, plunging face down in the dirt with a slap.

That was the last thing I saw before everything went black around me.

* * *

"Liz? Come on Liz… wake up please." Someone said in my ear… I just wanted to sleep.

"Liebling…" the voice said softly as I felt warm lips brush against my ear, making my eyelids flutter. Joe… I must be in heaven. That shell killed me and I'm in heaven.

A cold breeze swept across my face suddenly, making me shiver. Nope… definitely not heaven.

"Liebgott? I'm coming in." I heard Winters announce unnecessarily, clearing his throat. He was our Captain for crying out loud… why would he announce that he was coming in? "How's she doing?" he asked, placing a hand on my arm.

"She's coming to Sir." Joe replied, his tone worried as I finally managed to force my eyes open.

The light nearly blinded me and I squinted, trying to focus on Joe and Winters standing above me and not the pounding at the base of my skull.

"What happened?" I moaned, trying to sit up. "Where am I?"

"Whoa Elizabeth… slow down. It's alright. You're back at Battalion CP." Winters said, sitting down on the cot beside me.

"George… is my brother… is he okay?" I stuttered, remembering the shell that had hit our foxhole. There was no way we had survived that… How in the name of God did we survive that?

"He's fine. The shell that hit your foxhole was a dud… you three were very lucky. Sargent Lipton said you passed out shortly after the shell hit. You bumped your head on the way down. They got you a jeep and brought you here. I figured you'd be more comfortable waking up in a cot than at the bottom of that same foxhole." He smiled.

"Thank you Sir." I forced a smile, sitting up against the wall of the tent. "I really must be getting back to the men… I'm sure there's someone who needs be back there." I added, reaching for my boots.

"Whoa Liz slow down." Joe urged, taking a step towards me, his bloodshot eyes meeting mine as I raised my eyebrows, shooting him a questioning glare.

"Actually Liz, if you wouldn't mind… I'd like to have a word with you first." Winters said, placing a hand on my arm as I desperately tried to tie up my boots, the pounding in my head making it impossible to concentrate.

"Alright." I said, nodding. What's a couple more minutes?

"I'd like to speak to Elizabeth alone if you don't mind Liebgott? You can head back to the line, tell George that I'll radio him if anything changes" Winters said.

"Sure thing Captain…" Joe replied, turning his gaze to me. "I'll see you soon Liz." He nodded, pointedly trying to act casual. I could see it in his eyes that he wanted to say so much more, his worried eyes holding mine as he made his way out of the tent.

"You wanted to speak with me Sir?" I said, pulling my gaze away from where Joe had just been before standing up and pulling my jacket back on. The cold air nipped at my shoulders as I left the warmth of the cot behind.

"Yes… how are you doing Liz?" Winters sighed, pulling his gloves further up his arms.

"I'm okay Sir… my head hurts a bit but I'm sure I'll be alright." I replied.

"I don't mean physically Liz… I mean how are you doing out there? How are you coping? Lipton told me that you've been having a hard time." he said, watching me to gage my reaction.

"Oh… ummm… I've just been having some nightmares Sir… nothing to be too concerned about." I replied sheepishly, avoiding his eyes.

"Look Liz… I know that it's difficult to admit that you've had enough… that you've reached your limits. I know that you think that it makes you look weak and useless but I can promise you, admitting that you aren't doing well is the first step to getting better." He said.

"Yes Sir." I nodded, fixing my gaze on the floor.

"Look… what do you think about hanging back here with Nix and I for a few days. Helping us out? You'd be surprised what a few days away from it all could do." He continued, taking a sip of coffee from the cup that he had been heating up. "I'm sure Doc Roe and Spina can handle things for a couple of days while you rest up."

"No Thank You Sir." I replied, not even missing a beat. Winters shot me a questioning look as I buttoned up my jacket.

"Well will you at least stay and have some lunch with me? Think it over?" he laughed, watching as I did the last button on my coat up awkwardly.

"Of course Sir. That would be great. But then I really must be getting back" I said. The only way that he was going to keep me from marching right back to the front lines was if he ordered me to stay… and I prayed to God that he wouldn't… I needed to get back to the men… to Joe and my brother. I needed to keep myself busy, resting for a couple of days would only give me more time to sit and think about what had happened over the past couple of days...

"Please…" he said, motioning to the snow covered crate across from him as he started to spoon out some soup that had been cooking on the hot plate.

"You know Liz… you don't have to prove anything to anyone. We all know that you're tough." He insisted, glancing up from the pot of soup and meeting my eyes.

"I'm not trying to prove anything Sir… I just… I think that the best place for me is back with the men. I need them and they need me… We're a family Sir… and I don't leave my family behind." I replied, blush rising to my cheeks as he watched me, nodding.

"You're right. Easy has got to be the tightest knit unit I've ever seen." He smiled, handing me a steaming bowl of soup. "Makes me miss being out there with you guys even more." He sighed.

"Well… we miss having you with us too Sir. Muck was just saying the other day how much he misses…" I trailed off, the events of last night flooding back to me.

"I'm sorry Elizabeth." Winters said sympathetically. "I know you were close to Muck and Penkala. They were great men."

"Yes… they were." I nodded, staring blankly at the ground as I spooned some soup into my mouth. I needed to pull myself together… to stay strong, if not for myself then for the men.

"The company has lost a lot of great men over the past couple of weeks." He sighed. "You and the other medics have also saved quite a few great men as well." He added.

"Just doing our job Sir." I said softly, my vacant eyes meeting his warm ones.

"Well you're doing a heck of a job. The men are lucky to have you." He smiled, shivering as some snow blew through the tent.

"Thank you Captain." I said, finishing off the last of my soup, my body instantly warming up as it hit my stomach.

We sat in silence for a few moments as I tried desperately to picture Muck and Penkala's smiling faces in my mind. I needed to remember them happy… not terrified as they had been the last time that I saw them.

"Well… don't you have a front line to return to?" Winters laughed breaking the silence suddenly, snapping me out of my trance.

"So I don't have to stay here and rest?" I laughed, standing up and grabbing my helmet off of the cot. I was anxious to get back to the line... I knew that my brother would need me… Muck and Penkala were his best friends.

"You say it like it would be punishment." He smirked, standing up beside me.

"Being away from the men is punishment Captain." I said, positioning my helmet on my head.

"Just take care of yourself Luz. And that's an order." He smiled, holding up the flap of the tent for me as I stepped out into the snow.

"Yes Sir." I replied, saluting him. "And thank you for everything." I added, turning on my heel.

"Hey Liz!" Winters called out after me.

I spun around to face him, squinting to see him through the thick snow that was starting to fall from the sky.

"You're one tough son of a bitch." He laughed, shaking his head.

"Thanks Captain." I smiled genuinely for the first time since last night, making my way into the empty forest… back towards my brothers.


	24. All is Fair in Love and War

**I do not own Band of Brothers. This story is based on the Mini-Series, not the real men of Easy Company.**

* * *

"Whoa Whoa Liz… slow down." Lipton called after me, reaching out and grabbing my arm to slow me down as I whipped past him.

I spun around to face him, slowing down a bit so that he could keep up with me but still keeping a steady pace.

"What are you doing here Liz?" he demanded, keeping a firm hold on my arm.

"Well… I joined the Nurses Corps back home, but Colonel Sink thought that it would be a good idea to…" I started, earning a smirk from him.

"And I thought your brother was a wise ass." He laughed. "No… what are you doing here. Why aren't you back at battalion resting up?"

"I don't need to rest Sarg… I'm alright." I replied, keeping my eyes fixed straight ahead as we made our way through the tattered forest.

"Well that's not what I see Liz." He said, shaking his head. "I see a woman putting everyone else's health before her own…"

"I'm alright Lip… I promise. Look at me, I'm fine." I retorted, looking him straight in the eyes. "See… I'm fine."

"You have to do what's best for you Liz… not for everyone else." He replied, his eyes holding mine.

"I am… you're just going to have to trust me." I replied.

"Well… alright. But don't make me regret not marching your ass right back up to Battalion okay?" he smiled.

"You won't…" I smiled back, turning on my heel and nearly falling right into a foxhole.

A huge lump rose in my throat as I realized which foxhole I was standing over. Our old foxhole… the foxhole that Muck and Penkala had died in not 24 hours earlier.

"Oh and Doc brought back some supplies from the aid station earlier today… I think it would be a good idea if you stocked up." Lipton called after me.

"Ummm yeah… I'll go see him." I called back, my heart thumping in my chest as I continued to stare numbly down at the black foxhole.

"Alright… I'll see you later." Lipton's voice trailed off as he got further away.

"Yeah… see you." I replied, quickly wiping away a tear that had escaped my eye before turning away from the ash filled foxhole. I needed to get the hell away from here…

"Hey Talb… have you seen my brother?" I called out, spotting Talbert huddled up in a nearby foxhole, rubbing at his feet.

"Yeah… over there." He shivered, pointing me in the direction of a foxhole not too far from his. Sure enough… there was my brother's stocky frame, slumped over, his head in his hands.

"Thanks Talb… make sure you move around… keep your feet warm." I ordered, gesturing to his feet. "The last thing you need is trench foot." I added, hearing him grumble at me about being too cold to move.

"Just do it Talb." I replied, shaking my head as I made my way over to our new foxhole, the sun starting to disappear behind the horizon.

"Hey George… want some company?" I asked lightly, sliding down into the freshly dug foxhole beside him.

"Sure…" he grumbled, shifting slightly away and turning his face away from me. George was never one to let anyone see him upset or vulnerable. Even through all this, I have yet to see him truly upset.

"I'm sorry George." I blurted out, unsure of what else to say.

"They… they… we didn't even get to say goodbye." He stuttered, looking down at his hands.

"I know." I replied hoarsely, my eyes burning as I held the tears back.

"There was nothing left…" he sighed. "Nothing to send home to their families to bury."

"Nothing…" I repeated, the tears starting to roll down my face as I slumped against him.

"Nothing but part of Muck's rosary… and this." He mumbled, handing me a charred photograph.

"My god." I looked down at the picture. The edges of the photograph had been charred but the two smiling figures were still identifiable. Muck and Faye Tanner smiled up at me, his arms wrapped around her waist and her arms thrown around his neck, her head tilted back in laughter. I turned the photo over and looked at the date on the back.

_**June 12th, 1942- Warren Muck and Faye Tanner**_

I traced over Muck's familiar scrawl with my finger, my eyes starting to water. This photo was taken right before he left for Toccoa. This was probably the last photo they had taken together.

"It would have been us too you know? A few more seconds and we would have been in that foxhole with them." George sighed, taking his helmet off and gazing down at the picture.

"Someone's looking out for us." I whispered, wiping away my tears with the back of my hand.

"Why not them? Why did they have to die?"

"I don't know…" I whispered, handing him back the picture. "It's not fair."

"It just doesn't feel real Liz… we had all these plans for after the war. Muck, Alex and I were going to go into business together… we had it all planned out. Now they're just gone, just like that." He sighed, rubbing his forehead.

"Life is cruel." I whispered, resting my head on his shoulder. "I mean…why are we even over here in the first place? To keep these cruel bastards out of our country."

"All is fair in love and war I guess." He shivered, looking across the field down at the quiet town below.

"That's what Penkala always said." I smiled, glancing up at him.

"I'm just glad I got to know them ya know?" he said, biting his lip.

"Me too." I cried, glancing down at the picture of Muck and Faye that George still had clutched in his hand. Faye Tanner would never see the love of her life again…

Joe's face popped into my mind. I couldn't even begin to imagine what I would do if something like this were to happen to him... not even a body to bury for some closure. I shivered, shaking the thought away.

"They loved ya kiddo… both of them." He smiled, patting me on the knee as I started to sob.

"Every one of those bastards are going to pay when we take Foy Lizzie. You… you mark my words." He sniffled. "I'll be God dammed if they take any more of my brothers… or my sister."

"Fighting violence with violence never works George… isn't that what Joey always says?" I sniffled, thinking of my eldest brother back home. What I wouldn't do for one of Joey's bear hugs right now.

"He's a cop… he's gotta say stuff like that." He smirked. "This is different."

"Is it really?" I sighed. "It's just like fighting on the streets… first there's postulating, then words, then action… only we're not fighting with fists." I added, squeezing his hand.

"Yeah… but I'm still going to kill as many of those pricks as I can." He muttered, his fists clenching in his lap.

"I'm sure that's what they're saying about us too." I mumbled, glaring down at the seemingly empty town.

"Oh… uhhh you'll like this…I managed to snag this up at battalion when we dropped you off this morning." He said, pulling a small bottle of Vat 69 out of his back pack.

"Jesus… is that from Nixon's stash?" I laughed, arching an eyebrow at him. "You know he'll kill you right?"

"What? It's not like he counts them or anything."

"The man's an alcoholic… he probably counts them." I laughed. "You better get rid of that bottle before he comes looking."

"Yes Ma'am." He smirked, unscrewing the top and taking a long swig straight from the bottle. "It's the only way I'm getting through this night anyways. There's no way I can sleep."

"Aren't you going to feel sick tomorrow?" I giggled, watching his face scrunch up from the bitter taste of the liquor.

"Nah… not any sicker than I already do." He said, propping the photograph of Muck and Faye up against his backpack at our feet and taking another swig from the bottle.

"Gimme some of that too then. I'm not going to let you drink alone." I said, holding my hand out for the bottle.

"To Muck and Penkala." He sighed, handing me the bottle.

"To Muck and Penkala." I repeated, tipping the bottle back.

* * *

**January 13th 1945- Foy, Belgium**

"Okay Elizabeth, Eugene… see that haystack over there?" Foley panted, pointing to a haystack some 200 meters across the wide open field in front of us.

"Yes Sir." We replied in unison, my hands shaking as I looked at the empty stretch of land that we would soon be running across.

"That's where I want you to go. Wait for the call for a medic… only go if you feel it's safe enough to go you got it? I want you two to use discretion on this one. Don't go if you can't get to them you hear me?" he continued, clapping us both on the shoulders.

"Got it Sir." I replied, taking a deep breath to try and calm my nerves.

"Stay in tight formation with Dike and Luz until you make it to the haystack." He added, gesturing over to my brother who was tinkering away with his radio.

"Yes Sir." Gene nodded, narrowing his eyes out at the empty field.

"Alright… good luck guys." Foley grimaced at us, placing his helmet back on his head and making his way over to Captain Winters who appeared to be briefing a very bored looking Lieutenant Dike.

"We'll be okay Gene." I said, noticing the worried look on his face as he continued to stare out into the open field. "It's not that far." I gulped.

It didn't seem that far right now… I'm sure it would seem a lot further once they opened fire on us.

"We'll be okay." Gene repeated, squeezing my hand as we started to make our way over to my brother.

"… Before they can bring their mortars and artillery down on you." Winters was saying to Dike as we passed by them. "Clear?" he asked, his eyebrows scrunching together.

"Clear." Dike replied, his expression remaining neutral like always.

"I'm relying on you." Winters added, patting Dike on the shoulder. "Get it done."

I watched Winters reluctantly stand up, leaving Dike sitting alone in the snow staring out expressionlessly at the town below us. He yawned dramatically, his eyes drooping as he shook his head and blinked his eyes as if trying to keep them open.

"Fuck…" I cursed to myself. Our CO is going to be asleep before we even make it into the town.

"Good Christ…" George muttered beside me having seen the whole escapade with Dike. He crossed himself and looked up at the sky. "Please just get us through this day…" he smirked over at me.

"Be careful out there George." I gulped, watching him swing his radio up onto his back.

"You too Kiddo…" he attempted to grin at me, pulling me into a tight hug. "I'm going to get you to that haystack I promise." He added, breaking the hug as I gave him a kiss on the cheek.

I nodded, trying to memorize his face as we prepared to enter the unknown. I didn't know if we were both going to make it out of this alive… or if either of us were for that matter.

* * *

"We're moving out in a couple minutes… I just had to see you before." Joe suddenly said in my ear, pulling me out of the trance I had been in. "Just in case." He added, pulling me into his arms.

I buried my face into his jacket, wrapping my arms around his waist and holding on tight. Every fiber of my body wished that I could go with first platoon and be able to keep an eye on him… but orders were orders. I guess I was just going to have to deal with the worry.

Gene suddenly cleared his throat beside us, signalling that Winters must be near.

"Right… stay safe Joe." I said, reluctantly breaking the hug as Winters walked past us, shooting us a sideways glace.

"You to Liz." Joe stammered, his hand dropping mine. "Please…" he added before turning to join Foley who was shooting him an urgent look from over in first platoon.

"Please don't do anything stupid Joe." I called after him, knowing how bad his temper could get when it came to Krauts.

"I'll come find you… when this is all over." He called over his shoulder, shooting me a lopsided grin. "So I'll see ya soon."

I nodded, watching him walk away as the men started to shuffle to their feet around me.

This was it… we were taking Foy.

I squeezed my eyes shut, saying a silent prayer for George, for Joe, for my brothers… for myself. We just needed to make it through this… then we'd be pulled of the line, we'd get a break. I was sure of it.

"FIRST PLATOON MOVE OUT!" Foley shouted. I started to move out of the safety of the tree line, following closely behind my brother and Dike, our boots crunching in the snow as we ran straight into enemy fire.

The bullets started to fly past me, whizzing past my face and hitting the ground around us as we made our way towards the haystack that Foley had pointed out. I kept running, keeping my eyes fixed on George's radio in front of me as my feet pounded against the snowy ground, threatening to give out beneath me at any second.

"KEEP MOVING!" Lipton screamed from somewhere to my right as the men around me started to drop like flies. I heard our machine guns finally begin to open fire behind us. Supressing fire… and we needed it.

"COME ON LIZ! KEEP GOING!" Gene screamed beside me, pulling on my arm as we picked up the pace, ducking to avoid the bullets that where now flying over our heads. Way too close for comfort…

The ground shook underneath us as the Krauts began to bring their mortar's down on us, sending dirt flying everywhere as we continued to run for the haystack… just a few more meters and we'd be there.

I peered to my right, trying to spot Joe through the crowd of men running for the town. I scanned through the soldiers as I continued to run, swallowing thickly… I couldn't see him… or any of first platoon for that matter.

"Wait a minute… wait a minute… where's Foley?" Dike stuttered, signaling for us to stop with him. I knelt down beside him, shooting Gene a skeptical look as mortar slammed into the ground extremely close by.

"Where the hell is first platoon?" Dike demanded, looking around frantically as the Germans began firing in our direction.

"Jesus Christ" I swore, throwing my hands over my head. Couldn't we look for first platoon from somewhere safer?

"HOLD UP! EASY COMPANY! HOLD UP!" Dike bellowed at the men who continued to run forward. I scanned the field around us, seeing second and third platoon coming to a stop around us, each man desperately trying to find something to take cover behind.

"Hold up!" Lipton called out, taking cover behind a small piece of wood that was sticking out of the snow as he shot a questioning glace our way.

"Get me Foley on the radio." Dike ordered my brother who had a disgusted look on his face.

"Sir I think we should take cover." George replied through gritted teeth, looking to Gene and I for help.

"We have to move Lieutenant, we're out in the open here." I yelled over the mortar, glancing into the town. We had become a perfect target… we were all going to die if we didn't move.

"FIND SOME COVER!" Lipton yelled, motioning for us to get the hell out of the middle of the field.

What a swell idea…

A shell suddenly hit the ground directly behind us, sending all four of us to the ground as dirt blew back in my face. I threw my arms over my head, bringing my knees up to my chest and cursing loudly, not caring who heard me.

"Okay let's move!" Dike bellowed as Gene tugged at my arm to lift me up. Oh now Dike wants to move?

I struggled to my feet and held tightly to Gene's hand, nearly tripping over a mound of dirt in the process. The sniper continued his quest to hit us as we ran towards the haystack.

"Shit…." I panted as I flung myself down against the hay between Gene and Dike, hearing the cries of the men around us as they were gunned down by one of the snipers who seemed to have amazing precision.

"Easy Red, Easy Red… standby for the six over." George bellowed into the radio, dropping down to his knees in front of us.

"FOLEY! FOLEY YOU GET BACK HERE WHERE I CAN SEE YOU GOD DAMMIT!" Dike yelled into the receiver, throwing the phone down in the snow at my brother's knees as I tried to catch my breath.

"You alright Liz… you good?" Gene yelled over the firing, his eyes wide with terror as he gripped my shoulders.

"I'm good! I can't hear a god damn thing! How are we supposed to hear a call for a medic?" I cried, cupping my mouth with my hands so that he could hear me.

"I don't know!" he panted. "We need to get closer! I can't even see anythin!"

"FALL BACK! FALL BACK!" Dike started shouting hysterically as the ground shook beneath us again, the bullets continuing to barrel past the haystack.

Is he serious?

"What are we doing Lieutenant? Why are we stopped?" Lipton bellowed, appearing around the side of the haystack and falling to his knees beside Dike.

"FALL BACK! FALL BACK!" Dike continued to scream, completely ignoring Lipton. He was starting to lose it…

"Roger Kidnap…" George spoke calmly to Winters through his radio. "Standby for the six…"

"What are we doing Lieutenant?" Shames yelled, panic flashing through his eyes as he surveyed the chaos around us.

"Why have we stopped Lieutenant?" Lipton demanded, glaring at Dike as he continued to panic, not giving anybody any answers.

Foley appeared on the other side of me suddenly, gasping for breath as he leaned over my brother to get at Dike. "Lieutenant what's the plan?" he yelled, his eyes widening at the sight of our hysterical CO in front of him.

"I DUNNO, I DUNNO, I DUNNO!" Dike screamed back. All of our eyes widened with shock as he started to have a panic attack, his breathing becoming more ragged with every explosion that rang out around us.

"LUZ… you better get Dike on that radio to me right now!" I heard Winters yelling over the radio, his patience with our flustered CO clearly running out.

I could barely hear anything over all of the shouting going on around me. All of the men yelling, asking Dike what the plan was… him panicking, screaming at everyone to fall back. Jesus Christ, I hope nobody needs a medic because Gene and I sure as hell aren't going to hear them over all this.

"Okay… okay Foley! FOLEY!" Dike screamed, taking a deep breath and trying to calm himself down beside me. "You take your men… you take your men on a flanking mission around the village and attack it from the rear!" he ordered, wincing as another shell hit the haystack beside ours.

"Dike! We cannot stay here you understand me?" Lipton shouted at Dike, his face creasing with rage.

"You want first platoon to go around and attack the village by itself?" Foley asked, his eyebrows scrunching together in disbelief.

"We will provide suppressing fire!" Dike replied calmly, clutching at his chest.

"We're gonna be kind of alone out there Lieutenant!" Foley exclaimed, leaning in closer to Dike.

"WE WILL PROVIDE SUPRESSING FIRE!" Dike repeated, punching the snow beside me as I rolled my eyes.

"Jesus…" I muttered, watching as Foley ran back out into the line of fire, back towards first platoon. The man flanking him was gunned down right away, falling to his knees in the snow.

Joe was in first platoon… not to mention some of my closest friends in the company. Dike had just ordered them all on a suicide mission… I didn't even get a chance to tell Joe that I loved him before all this.

"GO CHECK HIM NURSE!" Dike bellowed, flailing his arms at me.

Jesus Christ… he knows my name… why doesn't he use it?

I shuffled my way over to the other end of the haystack, calling out to the man who had just been shot. I reached my arm out, pulling on his leg to get him closer to me. The Sniper began to fire at us, bullets hitting the snow around the soldier as I drug him towards me as quickly as possible. I managed to pull him behind the haystack, turning him over to see a bullet hole through his temple. I sighed, placing his helmet over his face, shaking my head at Gene who was rifling around in his satchel for bandages. This soldier was dead…

"You need to talk to Captain Winters Sir." My brother was thrusting the phone at Dike as I scooted my way back towards them.

I could hear the Captain's frantic voice on the other end, telling us to go forward, telling us to move...

I shot Gene a look of disbelief as I glared at the now expressionless Norman Dike. He wasn't going to be making any more decisions, he was in a complete state of shock at this point, his mouth trembling as he fumbled to take his gloves off.

"I think we lost five men! Can you locate?" Foley's flustered voice came over George's radio as Lipton peered around the side of the Haystack, trying to pinpoint the sniper who had us all pinned down.

"I can't hear a God Damn thing! Did he just say they lost five men?" Gene yelled. "We have to get closer if we're gonna hear any calls for a medic."

My heart caught in my throat… Five men… Joe could be one of those five. I suppressed the urge to grab the radio from George's hand and demand that Foley tell me exactly who they'd lost. I took a deep breath, trying to focus on the task at hand. Chances are it wasn't Joe… of all the men in first platoon.

"The building with the caved in roof!" Lipton yelled as my brother repeated the same thing to Foley over the radio. "The building with the caved in roof!"

"Sir! We are sitting ducks here! I know you're in shock but we have to keep moving! Doc and I need to get in there and help the men!" I yelled at Dike, looking into his hollow eyes. This was hopeless… he wasn't going anywhere.

I met Lipton's worried eyes and shook my head… confirming that we were in this without a CO now. He was useless in this state… even more useless than he already was.

"Gene and I can't hear anything back here Lip! We have to get in closer! We can't hear if anyone is calling for us!" I exclaimed, throwing my arms up in frustration.

If there was one thing I hated in life… it was being useless.

Lipton just nodded at me distractedly, something across the field catching his attention, back towards the forest that we had come from.

I followed his gaze, a smile spreading across my face as I saw what he was looking at. Lieutenant Speirs was making his way across the field, dodging bullets and mortar as he made his way towards us swiftly. Finally… someone who knows what he's doing.

"I'm taking over." Speirs explained, finally reaching us and grabbing Dike by the collar, shaking him slightly and glaring into his empty eyes. He looked like he wanted to pummel him right then and there and I secretly wished that he would. He needed a good thrashing to snap him out of it.

"First Sargent Lipton! What have we got?" he yelled, kneeling down beside Lipton as Dike started to whimper beside me, whispering to himself that it was going to be okay.

"It's alright Lieutenant…" I said, placing my hand on his arm, trying my best to comfort him. "You're going to get out of here now."

I didn't exactly like or respect Norman Dike… but he was still human… and I knew what it was like to be in shock.

"…alright I want Grenade launchers on that building till it's gone, when its gone I want first to go straight through… forget going around. Everyone else follow me." Speirs was saying, clapping Lipton on the shoulder. "You two follow Lipton!" he shouted, pointing to Gene and I.

"Thank God." I murmured exchanging a relieved look with Gene before getting to my feet beside my brother who clasped his hand in mine, pulling me out into the open field again as we ran after Speirs.

The roof where the German sniper was taking cover suddenly exploded as our mortars hit the building. I breathed a sigh of relief as the men began to make their way further into the village, charging out from their cover behind us.

"Get on your God Damn feet!" Lipton yelled to a soldier in front of us, pulling him up by the jacket only to have him get hit by another sniper right away. God Dammit… how many snipers do they have?

I dropped my brother's hand, signaling for him to keep going as I bent down beside the soldier, checking his neck for a pulse… nothing… another man dead on impact.

"Come on Liz." Gene huffed beside me, kneeling and pulling me up by my arm before leading me towards a half blown up stable. It wasn't much but it would be better than being out in the open.

I dropped to my knees behind the stable, wiping some hair out of my face as I desperately searched for my brother, spotting him crouched behind a building with Lipton and Speirs about twenty feet away.

I brought my attention back to the village, noticing that the Germans were beginning to retreat further into the town as our men pushed forward, moving from building to building, haystack to haystack to stay out of the line of fire.

"MEDIC! MEDIC!" Someone called out in the distance our left, snapping my attention away from the village. I searched for the source of the call, seeing Bull waving his arms at us from about a hundred feet away.

"Gene… you stay… I'll go!" I yelled, clapping him on the shoulder and ducking as another mortar shell hit close by.

"Be careful!" Gene screamed back at me, hearing another call for a medic and darting off in the opposite direction.

"Medic!" Bull called out again as I raced across the town towards his panicked voice, desperately trying to keep my balance as I ran through the slippery mud coated ground. My heart slammed in my ears as a shell hit a nearby haystack, sending hay flying everywhere. This is anarchy!

"It's Perconte! He's shot!" Bull yelled, gesturing behind him as I slid down behind the building that most of first platoon was taking cover behind.

I glanced around the men quickly, seeing most of the men accounted for but not seeing the one face that I wanted to see… needed to see. My insides burned with panic… where the hell is he?

"Where are you hit Perco?" I cried, watching his face pinch together in pain.

"They shot me in my ass Liz!" he cried, grasping at his behind.

"Ah not again!" I said, pulling some bandages out of my satchel. "What's with you men and getting shot in the ass?"

"I'm real sorry Liz!" he cried, wincing as I lifted the fabric of his trousers to get a better look at the entry wound. It was clean, the bullet had gone right through.

"Jesus Christ would you look at that…" Bull exclaimed, pulling my attention away from Perconte's wounded behind.

"What?" I panted, following his animated gaze into the town.

"No… fucking… way… is he crazy!?" I exclaimed, seeing Lieutenant Speirs running across the town alone, right though the German infantry and artillery.

"COVERING FIRE!" Martin yelled nearby as the men opened fire on the Germans who were staring blankly after Speirs. They couldn't believe what they were seeing… and frankly, neither could I.

A smile spread across my face as Speirs made it across the town, flinging himself over the wall on the other side. Now that's one crazy son of a bitch…

But that wasn't even the crazy part, the crazy part was, after he hooked up with I company on the other side of the town he flung himself back up over the wall and started running back towards Lipton and my brother. He was completely fearless... He was the type of leader Easy Company needed.

"No fuckin way…" Skinny laughed beside me, cheering as Speirs made it back to the cover of the building.

All of the men around me erupted into cheers, seeing Item begin to open fire on the remaining Germans on the opposite side of the street. The Germans began to retreat as the men around me left the cover of the building, finally able to make it all the way into the town with Item as backup. I smiled to myself in amazement as I watched Easy push the remaining Germans out of the town.

We had done it. We had taken Foy.

Now where was Joe?

* * *

"_I've been working on the railroad, all the live long day!"_ some of our replacements sang happily, a group of them perched on a wagon nearby, smiling proudly down at the soldier who was filming them.

"Wish I could be happier… butt my ass fuckin hurts too bad." Perconte mumbled, wincing as I pulled another bullet fragment from his wound.

"Just consider yourself lucky that the bullet didn't shatter into a hundred pieces Perco… it could be a lot worse." I laughed, dislodging another shallow piece of the bullet.

"_I've been working on the railroad, just to pass the time away!"_ they continued to sing cheerily.

"What's with the Krauts and shooting people in the ass anyways?" he huffed, straining to see what I was doing.

"No clue, it is getting a bit much though." I laughed, ripping open a packet of sulfa and spreading it over the wound.

"Maybe they have an ass fetish?" he laughed.

"_Don't you hear the whistle blowing, Rise up so early in the morn."_ The men sang loudly.

"There you go, good as new… best I could do for a butt wound anyways." I snickered, fastening a bandage around Perconte's hips. "You're probably going to need to go to the hospital and rest up though, chances are you won't be walking again for a couple of weeks." I added.

"Thank's Liz… better my ass than my head though right?" he smiled, placing his helmet back on his head as he attempted to lift himself into an upright position.

"Currahee…" I laughed, pulling off the plastic gloves I had been wearing and throwing them down in the snow beside us.

"Currahee." Perconte repeated, propping himself up on an elbow. "Hey Liz… where do you think we're going-?"

A loud crack rang out across the town, cutting him off. I looked to my left, seeing one of the replacements fall off of the wagon face down into the snow, a bullet hole through his helmet. The men around us began to scramble, frantically looking for somewhere to take cover as another sniper began picking them off like flies. We had clearly missed one.

"SNIPER!" I yelled out, grabbing Perconte by the jacket and pulling him along the ground behind me. There was no way he could walk to safety... I'd have to drag him.

"Shit!" I swore, feeling a searing pain shoot up my arm and into my shoulder as another crack rang through the air. That fucker hit me…

"You're hit Liz!" Perconte cried, shuffling his feet in the snow to try to help me pull him along.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" I screamed as bullets began to hit the ground at my feet. I realized that the sniper hadn't been aiming at me, but at Perconte who I was pulling along the ground behind me. Really classy… shooting at an already wounded man.

I reached down in my satchel, rifling through all of the medical supplies until I felt my hand touch the cool metal I had been looking for. My gun.

Without thinking twice I took it out and fired in the direction of the sniper, the recoil of the gun nearly making me lose my balance.

"Jesus Christ Liz! Why do you have a gun?" Perconte exclaimed, his eyes wide with fear as the sniper fired another shot down at us.

"Long story!" I yelled, aiming up at the building again and firing off a couple more rounds, preparing myself for the recoil this time. I managed to hit the sides of the building close to the window where the sniper was perched, startling him and buying us a couple of seconds to get to cover.

"Just hold on Frank! We're almost there." I cried, finally pulling him around the side of the building where Lipton was motioning towards us.

"Come on Liz!" Lipton yelled. " And put that away!" he added, looking down at the gun in my hand.

I placed the gun back in my satchel, leaning against the building as my legs wobbled beneath me, my arm shaking from the gun's kick back.

"Jesus…" I sighed, slumping against the wall beside Skinny who was staring at my arm with wide eyes.

"You okay Frank?" I panted, getting a thumbs up from him as he recovered from almost being shot.

"Liz… you're hit!" Skinny exclaimed, gesturing to my arm. "You're bleeding!"

"Ah it's nothing, I'm fine." I winced, feeling my jacket tug at the raw wound on my arm.

I pulled my jacket sleeve down to assess the damage, seeing some flesh dangling from my arm but no entry or exit wound. It still hurt like a bitch… but I wasn't going to need to go to any hospital. A couple of stitches and I would be good as new.

"Just a graze." I confirmed, seeing Skinny's face relax.

I turned my gaze towards Lipton who was peering around the side of the building, trying to spot the sniper as the men continued to scramble for cover around us.

"Second floor… building on the right." Lipton panted, raising his eyebrows at Shifty. "Don't miss shifty." He added, throwing himself out from behind the safety of the building and breaking into a run across the town.

"Come on… come on." I whispered, wincing as the sniper hit the ground at Lipton's feet, nearly sending him tumbling to the ground.

Shifty aimed his rifle calmly and fired, the town falling silent once again as his bullet went right through the sniper's forehead.

"Yeahhhh! Woooo!" the men cheered around me as I breathed a sigh of relief. "Nice going Shifty!"

"Wooo Shifty!" I joined in, clapping as the men began to leave their cover, re-entering the town square with their guns in hand… just in case.

"FUCKING IGNORANT SWINE! YOU FILTHY PRICKS!"

Tears filled my eyes as I instantly recognized the voice. There he was, his lanky form emerging from behind one of the nearby haystacks, cursing loudly in German at some of the POW'S sitting against the side of the building.

Joe was okay… the rest of us were going to be okay now. I finally let myself relax for the first time that day, slumping down against the side of the building as the men's cheers continued to fill the air around me.

Thank God for Shifty Powers.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hello my lovely readers! Please leave me a comment and let me know what you guys think! :) I'm having a bit of writers block with the next chapter and your comments will definitely give me some inspiration to get through it! Writers block honestly sucks!**


	25. A World So Cold

**I do not own Band of Brothers. This story is based on the characters in the Mini-Series, not the real men of Easy Company.**

**Thank you everyone for the reviews! :) I'm glad that you're enjoying the story! It means a lot! Happy Reading! **

**Disclaimer: There is a bit of sexual harassment at near the end of this chapter... just wanted to give a fair warning in case some readers are uncomfortable with it! And... lots of swearing... but it's Liebgott... what else do you expect? :) **

* * *

"Tell me again how you keep managing to escape death." Gene smiled, inspecting my arm closely. "Another inch and the bullet would 'a severed the artery."

"Just lucky I guess Gene." I winced, feeling him pierce my raw arm with the needle.

"Well… keep on bein lucky then." He laughed, getting to work at stitching my arm. "This is gonna need about twenty stitches… you ready?"

"Do I have a choice?" I cringed, feeling him slip the first stitch through my arm.

"Well… not really. But figured I'd ask." He smirked.

"Real funny. You know I hate needles… so hurry up." I cried, turning my head in the opposite direction. Looking at the needle would only make it worse. I focused my attention on the stain glass windows of the church we were in... somehow they had managed to survive all of the day's events.

"Shit I think these are crooked, better take em out and start again." Gene joked, his eyes flickering up to meet mine.

"Not funny. You're not funny Eugene Roe." I said through clenched teeth, gasping as he threaded the needle through a tender spot on the wound. I tried to find something else to concentrate on as he snickered quietly beside me.

"Christianson… can you organize those POW's over there… get them ready to transport?" Speirs asked Christianson who was slumped over smoking a cigarette in the doorway a couple of feet from us.

"Yes Sir." Christianson replied, throwing the rest of his cigarette into the snow. I tried to focus on the small cloud of smoke rising from the still lit cigarette and not the burning pain in my arm.

"Ah… Elizabeth… I was just looking for you." Speirs' voice echoed through the church as he made his way down the aisle towards us. "I need to talk to you."

"Sir." I said, sitting up as straight as I could and gasping loudly as the fresh stitches tugged at my arm. "Uhh sorry sir." I added, trying to regain my composure.

"Sir… I can come back later if you'd like to speak with Liz alone." Gene offered, gesturing to my arm.

"No, you can stay. Keep doing what you're doing." Speirs nodded, taking his helmet off and placing it on the table in front of me. "This won't take long."

"Alright… you won't even know I'm here." Gene replied, threading another stitch through my arm.

Well, I sure as hell knew he was there.

"Well Elizabeth, I'll just get straight to the point." Speirs sighed, rubbing his forehead. "As the new C.O. of Easy Company it is my job to deal with discrepancies within my company."

"Discrepancies Sir?" I asked.

"Yes… such as one of Easy Company's medics carrying a gun on her person." He replied, his dark eyes meeting mine.

Shit.

"I apologize Sir… the sniper… he was shooting at Perconte as I was pulling him to safety. He was already injured Sir and I didn't know what else to do. He was going to kill us both if I didn't do something." I stammered, averting my eyes.

"And you probably saved his life… and yours." He replied plainly. "What I'm more interested in is where you got the gun in the first place."

"My father gave it to me Sir… before we jumped into Normandy I received it in the mail." I stuttered, glancing over at Gene, his eyes wide as he continued to work on my arm.

"Is that so? May I see the gun?" Speirs asked, gesturing to my satchel.

"Oh… of course." I replied, rummaging around in my satchel nervously for the gun. "Here you are Sir."

"Huh… how did your father manage to get his hands on a Smith and Wesson 10?" he asked, inspecting the gun closely.

"My eldest brother is a police officer back home Sir… I imagine that he got it for me." I replied, watching as he popped the ammo out of the gun.

"You're definitely right… this is a standard police issued revolver." He stated, reloading the bullets into the chamber. "Are you aware that medics are not authorized to carry firearms Elizabeth?"

"Yes Sir… I am." I replied quietly, meeting his serious gaze.

"Then why do you have this hidden in your satchel?" he asked firmly. His eyes felt like they were burning into my soul at this point as I desperately tried to avoid meeting his gaze.

"To protect myself Sir." I replied lamely, unsure of what else to say.

"And so you did." He sighed, placing the gun down on the table in front of me. "Do you have spare ammo as well?"

"I do Sir… I have a box of ammo in my backpack…" I stuttered, meeting his narrowed eyes.

"Well you only have two rounds left in the chamber so you may want to reload. And then turn the safety on." He replied simply, placing his helmet back on his head. "Carry on."

"Sir?" I asked, completely confused. Was I in trouble or not?

"Frankly I feel better with you carrying a gun, despite the rules." He replied. "Hell… I even think Captain Winters would back me up on that one." He added, a grin playing at the corner of his mouth. "It's a dangerous world out there Luz. Especially being a woman in all of this."

"I umm… so you're not confiscating it Sir?" I asked, my jaw hanging slightly open. Why was he bending the rules for me?

"Confiscating what?" he replied, winking down at me. "As you were." He added, nodding at Eugene.

I shot Gene a questioning glance as Speirs turned on his heel, half expecting him to turn around and offer me a cigarette and then gun me down or something.

"Oh and Liebgott was looking for you Elizabeth. He must have something he needs looked at. He sounded pretty irritated" He called back over his shoulder. "Should I tell him where you are?"

"That would be great Sir… Thank you!" I called back, seeing him nod at both of us again before disappearing through the huge wooden doors, some snow drifting in across the aisle as they slammed behind him.

"What the….? Gene started, wiping his hands on his pants.

"Hell?" I finished his thought, letting out the breath I had apparently been holding in.

"It's like I was just sayin… you're always escapin death." He laughed, threading the needle through my arm again. My arm was numb to the pain at this point, in fact my whole body felt numb from the fear I had just experienced.

"I thought he was going to shoot me for sure." I replied, heaving a long sigh of relief. "I can't believe he's actually breaking the rules for me... I always thought that he was a hard ass when it came to rules."

"Speirs is a good man… I think all those stories about him are all bull shit." He said, re-positioning my arm to an easier angle.

"Probably… especially considering there are no first-hand accounts." I replied. "Speirs is going to serve us well. Thank God we don't have to deal with Foxhole Norman and his compulsive yawning anymore." I smirked, wondering where he had gotten to.

"I wonder what they'll do with him." He grinned, shaking his head.

"He'll probably end up doing paperwork… that's about all he can handle without falling asleep." I laughed. "He'll probably end up getting bumped up in the pecking order somehow."

The wooden doors slammed open again suddenly, making me jump slightly as the boom echoed through the church.

"Jesus Christ Liz!" Joe exclaimed, charging towards us like he was on a mission. "The guys said you got hit and I couldn't find ya!" he cried, taking his helmet off and tossing it on the bench beside me. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Joe… calm down." I smiled, gesturing to my arm. "Just a graze see? Gene's fixing me all up."

"Fuck…" he sighed, pulling me into his arms roughly. "Skinny made it seem like you're fuckin arm was blown off."

"Drama Queen…" I smiled into his jacket, breathing in his scent. He smelled faintly of smoke mixed with cigarettes and hay.

"Christ Liebgott… please." Gene exclaimed, pointing to the crooked stitch he had just put in my arm. "At least let me finish up. I only got two more to go."

"Sorry Doc." Joe laughed, releasing the death grip he had on me. "So you really are alright?" he asked, rubbing some dirt off of my face with his thumb. "I don't know what I would have done if that prick had of… killed you." He gulped.

"I'm okay Joe… look at me." I smiled, squeezing his hands and looking deeply into his eyes. Words cannot not describe how much I want to kiss him right now.

"Those filthy pigs… they're going to pay." He growled, anger flashing through his eyes as he glanced over at the open church doors to where Christianson was gathering some of the POW's together outside. "Every single fucking one of them!"

"Joe calm down… all of the snipers are dead. The rest of them retreated. We came out on top." I said, rubbing his knuckles with my thumb.

"We're not on top till every last one of them are dead." He raged, his fists clenching beneath my hands as I felt the anger flash through him with a shudder. "Sawosko, Herron, Kenneth and Harold Webb… they're dead thanks to those bastards. And that's just naming a few! What if that sniper had of killed you too huh?"

"He didn't… and he's dead." I replied softly, trying to keep him calm as some of the German POW's chuckling outside caught his attention.

"Die Draksau! Ie sind alle verdammt **A**rschl**ö**cher! Yeah! Fick Dich! _(Filthy Pigs, You're all fucking assholes. Yeah, Fuck you_.)" he bellowed out at the group of them passing by the door, getting up to make a move at them as they muttered back at him in German.

"Stop it! Just cut it out Joe!" I cried, pulling on his sleeve as he slammed himself down on the bench next to me again.

"You have no idea what they were just sayin about you Liz… no fuckin idea." He huffed, balling his fists up. "Those filthy pricks have no right to talk about a woman that way."

"I don't care what they think of me Joe. They don't matter." I said, wincing as Gene tied off the stitches on my arm, glancing up nervously at Joe. The tension in his neck and shoulders was visible as he muttered angrily in German beside me. I could tell that he was desperately trying to keep himself from running out the door after the POW's.

"I was so worried about you… I couldn't see any of first platoon as we were running into the town and I had to follow Foxhole Norman who decided that it would be a great idea to stop right in the middle of the wide open field..." I rambled on, trying to distract him. "And then Foley said that five people had been hit in first platoon and I thought that you might be one of those five… I could hardly take it Joe… not knowing." I sighed, seeing his fists un-clench as his warm brown eyes met mine.

"I'm sorry Liz… Foley lead us around the town to the right. I couldn't see ya either, it was… awful." He said gently, the tension disappearing from his face as he took my hands in his.

"That's putting it lightly." I laughed, waving over at Eugene who was quietly slipping out of the church doors, leaving us alone in the huge building.

The doors slammed closed behind Gene and immediately Joe's lips were on mine, hungry and needing as he laced his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him.

All of the tension disappeared from my body as his tongue pressed against my lips. I parted my lips slightly, letting his tongue explore my mouth as mine did the same. It was pure bliss… amidst pure hell.

I tugged at his jacket collar, pulling him in closer to me as he deepened the kiss, running his hands up my body and through my hair. I let out a small moan as he nibbled at my bottom lip, my face turning red at the sound of the noise I had just made.

He broke the kiss suddenly, leaning back against the pew and gazing at me, a smug look plastered on his face as he studied me, running a hand through his messy hair.

"What? What are you looking at?" I giggled, my face burning hot as he continued to watch me. "Joe… stop."

"Nothin… you're just so beautiful." He said softly, leaning over and placing another soft kiss against my puffy lips.

"Oh yeah… so gorgeous." I smirked, gesturing to my greasy hair and dirt streaked face. "I haven't showered in almost a month."

"I don't care. You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, and I'm not just sayin that." He replied, cupping my face in his hands.

"Thank you Joe." I smiled, kissing his palm. "You're not so bad yourself."

"Is that so?" he laughed. "Well I'm glad you think so cause I had some kraut call me an ugly cockroach today."

"Whoa… and I thought I'd heard every bad name in the book." I laughed, burying my face in his neck. "You're the most handsome man I've ever met Joe… and the funniest." I added, feeling his heart rate increase as I pressed my lips against the hollow of his neck.

"What the hell are you doing to me Liz?" he breathed. "I'm supposed to be tough."

"You are tough…" I smiled, kissing up his neck towards his lips. "It's kinda… hot... actually... how tough you are."

"Hot?" he smirked against my lips, brushing some hair out of my face. "Did you just say… hot?"

"Don't make fun… I couldn't think of any other word." I shrugged, feeling him rumble with impending laughter beside me.

"You're such an asshole." I laughed, brushing his hair back.

"Yeah… but I'm a hot asshole right Liz?" He winked mockingly, pressing his lips against mine once again and leaning me back against the pew.

"You're lucky I love you Liebgott." I smirked, breaking the kiss. "Or this could end badly."

"Oh...Is that a threat?" he chuckled, lacing his fingers through mine.

"I don't know… is it?" I grinned, leaning in towards him and brushing my lips lightly against his.

"Medic! We need a medic out here!"

"Christ…" Joe sighed, our lips almost touching. "Not now."

"Duty calls…" I groaned, pecking him quickly on the lips once more before slinging my satchel over my shoulder.

* * *

"You're kidding me right Sir?" George huffed, taking a long drag off of his cigarette.

"Wish I was… General Taylor wants us to cut through to the North and meet up with First Army…. We take Noville at dawn tomorrow." Speirs replied, pressing his lips together in a tight line.

"Jesus…" I breathed, pulling the blanket up over my mouth as a cold wind swept down into our foxhole.

"And what's worse… we don't have any food. Everything is severely rationed for the time being until there's another drop." He sighed, rummaging around in his pocket for something.

"He can't expect us to go in there without eating?" Joe interjected, glancing up at Speirs in disbelief.

"He does… and we will." He nodded, pulling an unopened chocolate bar out of his pocket and breaking off a quarter of it. "Share it between the three of you… I don't need the whole thing." He shuddered, tossing the chocolate down to my brother.

"Thank you Sir." I shivered, attempting to smile up at him as the cold nipped at my already frozen face.

"Get some sleep if you can… we move at first light." He nodded down at us.

"Yes Sir." The three of us trembled in unison as another breeze swept more snow into our foxhole.

"Fuck Sakes… Taylor might as well come down here and kill us all himself." Joe muttered as soon as Speirs was out of earshot, slinging his arm around me.

"How the hell are we supposed to have enough strength to fight when we haven't had a proper meal in days?" George grumbled, handing me a small piece of chocolate from the quarter bar Speirs had generously gave us.

"I still have a K ration that Gene gave me when I stocked up on supplies before we took Foy." I offered, pulling it out of my satchel. "It's not much between the three of us and its cold... but it's better than nothing." I shrugged, my numb fingers fumbling with the packaging.

"Here, let me…" Joe shivered, taking the package from my hands and tearing it open.

I helped him divide the contents into three. A K ration dinner was barely enough for one soldier, let alone three… but it would have to do. It was all we were going to eat for some time. I tossed the pack of cigarettes over to my brother as I collected some snow to add to the powdered beverage packet.

"Jesus Christ… I never thought canned pork could taste so fucking good." Joe grumbled, spooning some of the meat onto a cracker and handing it to me.

I eyed the meat suspiciously before giving into my stomach's protesting growls and plopping it into my mouth. He was right… it tasted amazing.

"Thank God for you Lizzie…" George coughed, shoving a whole biscuit into his mouth. "That's all I can say."

"I love you guys…" I smiled, handing them each a sugar cube. "Just… eat the sugar like that… you don't want your blood sugar getting low."

"Trust me… I know. It's my job to know." I added, gesturing to Joe's shaking hands.

"Damn lucky you love us." George coughed again, plopping the sugar cube into his mouth. "Damn lucky."

I leaned back against the wall of our foxhole, listening to my brother and Joe giggling about the mortified look on Dike's face as he left Foy earlier that day with all of the men looking on. My stomach finally stopped growling as the food started to return some nourishment to my body.

I just hoped that it would be enough for the days to come… God knows when we'll eat again.

* * *

**January 16th 1945- Rachamps, Belgium **

Easy Company and Dog Company managed to take the village of Noville by noon the next day with very little resistance and thankfully very few casualties.

Despite a lack of food and insufficient winter clothing, the men charged into the town around me, taking it swiftly and driving the German's out quickly. They may have been cold, tired and hungry, but their hearts were still in it.

As if taking Foy and Noville in the span of only three days wasn't enough, we were ordered to move farther north, to clear the village of Rachamps that same day… General Taylor would not stop until we were all dead.

I gulped, looking down the sloping valley into the town below as the Germans started to fire up at us, holding on the might despite the fact that they were clearly outnumbered.

"THIS WAY LIZ!" Joe yelled, snapping me out of my trance and dragging me down the sloping snow-covered hill as we followed first battalion into the centre of the village.

I threw myself down next to Sargent Hale who was crouched down behind a wagon, panting as he fired some rounds into the town.

"We need to clear the barn Sarg!" Joe yelled, pointing over to a nearby barn on the edge of the town. "There could be some of those bastards in there!" he added, pulling me to my feet beside him as I looked frantically between them. I was never in the middle of combat like this… I was usually off to the sides, waiting for the call.

I surveyed the town, seeing the Germans beginning to retreat as 2nd battalion made their way down the slope and into the town. I doubt anyone is going to be needing a medic today… thank God.

"Let's go!" Hale nodded, making a beeline for the barn as we trailed behind him, pausing just outside the barn doors.

"Stand back Liz." Joe said, protectively pushing me behind him as he raised his gun in front of him, nodding to Hale to open the large barn doors.

Hale nodded back, flinging the double doors open in one swift movement and raising his own gun up in front of him as the two made their way into the barn quickly. I reached into my satchel, placing my hand on my own gun as several frenzied voices came from inside the barn. There were clearly soldiers held up in there. I could hear Joe's voice ring out loudly through the other muffled voices and I peeked my head inside the barn, seeing him flailing his arms at six soldiers who were kneeling on the ground in front of him and Hale, their guns poised at their heads.

"YOU CAN COME IN LIZ!" Joe called out, catching me out of the corner of his eye. "These bastards won't be going anywhere."

"They're SS!" Hale exclaimed, gesturing to the lapels on their jackets as I made my way towards them apprehensively.

"Dirty pricks had no idea we were comin!" Joe laughed, shoving his rifle in their faces.

"What are we going to do with them?" I asked apprehensively, not exactly wanting to watch an execution close up.

"Hey. SHUT UP!" he shouted, pointing his gun at one of the officers who had just made a snide remark in German, looking me up and down. Great…

"It's okay…" I tried to reassure him, seeing the anger flash through his eyes. "Who cares what they think?"

"Tell them… tell them the only way the three of us are dying today is if we take them with us. I'm going to get Lipton" Hale ordered, glaring at the POW's before walking over towards the doors.

Joe relayed the information to the Germans who were now all staring at me, making me even more uncomfortable than I already am. I moved slightly behind Joe, out of their line of sight as I looked up at the top level of the barn, thankfully there didn't appear to be any other officers here.

"Joe… what are you going to do with the-? JESUS CHRIST!" I screamed as a shell hit near the barn doors, sending Hale tumbling to the ground as a piece of shrapnel hit his leg.

It all happened so quickly... the officer kneeling closest to the door lunged at Hale, pulling a small blade out of his boot and dragging it across the Sargent's throat in one swift movement. He hadn't even drug the blade across Hale's entire neck before Joe had a bullet between his eyes, sending him sprawling face down in the hay.

"Oh..." A small whimper escaped my mouth as I watched the blood begin to pour out of Sargent Hale's neck like a river. It was as if time slowed down as I watched him clutch at his throat, his legs thrashing around in the hay. I couldn't move... this wasn't supposed to happen. Taking Rachamps was supposed to be easy, nobody was supposed to die.

A couple more shots rang out across the barn as Joe swore loudly in German at the remaining officers, making me jump with each pop of his rifle. I couldn't bring myself to turn around as I heard each of them whimper with fear with each shot that rang out. I just stared down at Hale blankly, unable to register the fact that I needed to help him. It had all happened so fast. I couldn't move...

Strong arms grasped me suddenly from behind, tearing my satchel off and pulling me backwards as I stumbled to keep my balance.

"What the hell!" I protested, squirming against my captor.

I let out a yelp as I cool metal was pressed to my neck, smelling the foul breath of the person holding me as he breathed down my neck.

"Joe don't!" I screamed, holding my hand out to him as he spun around, ready to shoot the last prisoner, hatred flaring through his eyes.

"Stop right there or your bitch gets it!" the officer yelled in a thick German accent. "I mean it... back up."

"Alright... just calm down." Joe pleaded, the angry look on his face replaced with one of shock as he met my eyes.

"Put the rifle on the ground and kick it away from you." the man ordered, pressing the blade harder against my neck. I gasped, feeling the blade dig into my throat, leaving a small trail of blood where it had pricked me. "NOW!"

"Okay... don't... just don't hurt her..." Joe begged, kicking his rifle away from us, keeping his eyes locked on mine.

"I'm going to kill both of you." the officer replied plainly, making Joe snarl.

"Get off me!" I tried again to no avail.

"But first...I'm going to see what your little bitch has got." he added, lowering the blade and kissing my neck as I desperately tried to wiggle my way out of his grasp.

"You're the bitch!" I spat, attempting to elbow him in the groin as he sniffed at my hair. "Get the hell off me!"

"Oh a feisty one..." the officer laughed, blocking my elbow.

"Get the fuck off of her you fucking-." Joe growled, taking a step towards us but coming to a halt as the officer returned the blade to my neck. "Come on... it's not her fault. Let her go and you can do whatever you want to me... you can kill me... just let her go." he pleaded.

"Joe...no." I cried, hot tears filling my eyes. "Please...you can't do this!"

What are the odds that we'd get one of the few German officers who spoke perfect English? We didn't even have a language barrier on our side. I wracked my brain for ways that we could both get out of this alive, my heart rate increasing as he pressed the blade against the hollow of my throat. I glanced sadly over at Hale who was now sputtering blood, flailing his arms around as the blood spurted up and out of his neck... it wouldn't be long for him now.

"You're going to watch while I show your American bitch what a real man is... then I'm going to kill her... then you." the officer spat, sliding one of his calloused hands into my jacket. "That's how this is going to go."

"Joe please..." I cried, trying to wiggle out of the officer's filthy grasp as he began to grope me. I started to panic as my mind flashed back to James, to the day that he had almost raped me... the feeling of his hands on my neck, the bruising on my chest from his forceful attempt...

"It's okay Liebling... it'll all be over soon. I love you... just keep looking at me Liz." Joe said calmly, tilting his head slightly to the left. "That's it... you got it?"

I nodded back at him through my tears, knowing exactly what he wanted me to do. My entire body started to shake as the officer ran his rough hands across my chest, ripping at my sweater under my jacket. Filthy pig...

"Oh isn't that sweet... you love her." the officer laughed mockingly, moving some hair away from my neck. "I'm going to make her forget all about you."

I kept my blurry eyes on Joe, seeing him slowly reach towards the back of his pants, where I knew he kept his handgun in his belt. He watched furiously as the officer started to unbutton my jacket, clearly distracted at this point. It was now or never...

"LIZ NOW!" He bellowed. I elbowed the officer in the stomach, hearing the blade hit the ground as I flung myself roughly to the left. A loud pop rang out across the barn as the officers' body landed beside me instantly with a thud. My ears rang as more shots echoed across the barn. I looked up timidly to see Joe standing over the officers' dead body, firing off needless rounds into his chest. His eyes cold as he kicked the dead officer in the stomach.

"Joe! Joe he's dead stop!" I cried, trying to stand on my shaking legs as I grasped for his hand, lowering the gun slowly as he stopped firing, huffing beside me.

"DIRTY... FUCKING...PRICK!" he exhaled, turning and wrapping me in his arms, the gun falling to our feet with a crack. I buried my face in his chest, allowing the tears to fall freely as he rubbed my back, murmuring softly to me in a mixture of English and German. "It's alright Liebling... I'm sorry. I should have never brought you here with us."

Us...

"Oh my God... HALE!" I snapped out of it, pulling myself out of Joe's arms and stumbling towards Hale, picking up my fallen satchel on the way.

"Jesus Hale... just hold on!" I cried, tearing some bandages out of my satchel and applying pressure to his neck, his face turning white from blood loss beneath my hands. "JOE GO AND GET SOME HELP!" I called over my shoulder.

"It's alright Sargent... he missed your artery." I cried, lifting the bandage up as more blood spilled out of the wound over my hands. "You're going to be okay... Hale! Look at me! Keep your eyes on me! Joe's going to get someone! We're going to get you out of here."

His terrified eyes met mine as I kept pressure on his neck, hearing him wheeze with each desperate breath he took. The officer had hit his esophagus but somehow had missed both his artery and windpipe altogether… it was a miracle if I'd ever seen one.

I finally managed to stop some of the bleeding when several pairs of boots shuffled frantically through the barn doors behind me, making me jump slightly.

"Liz... let me see." Gene said gently, placing his warm hands over mine on Hale's throat.

I nodded, lifting my shaking hands and allowing him to take a look at Hale's slashed neck. I watched as he lifted the blood soaked bandage off the wound, wiping my eyes with the back of my hand and trying to pull myself together.

"He missed his artery and windpipe... but I think he severed his esophagus..." I stuttered, glancing over at the mangled body of the officer who had slit Hale's throat.

"It's alright Liz... I got him... you should go rest." Gene said softly, pouring some sulfa over the wound. "I'll come check on you later."

I swallowed thickly, nodding absently as I slumped back on my legs, squeezing my eyes shut. I couldn't get that officer's face out of my mind.

"Come on Liz... it's alright. I've got you." Joe said softly, lifting me up and practically carrying me over towards Speirs and Lipton who were standing over the group of dead SS officers.

Speirs' eyes widened as he glanced over at me, my jacket still unbuttoned and my sweater torn halfway down my chest.

"Are you alright Elizabeth?" he asked concernedly, his eyebrows scrunching together as he looked me over.

"I'll be alright Sir." I replied, shivering against Joe as I glanced down at the corpses of the Germans at our feet.

"He didn't ummm..." Lipton cleared his throat. "He didn't... harm you did he?"

"No... He was all talk." I forced a grin, trying to reassure them that I was okay.

Maybe not emotionally, but physically I was okay.

"Good." Speirs said. "Which one was it?"

"That one over there Sir." Joe glared, pointing out the officer who had assaulted me.

"How many times did you have to hit him before he went down Liebgott?" Lipton asked, his eyes going wide as he observed the many gunshot wounds to the officers' body.

"Just once Sarg... the rest were for good measure..." he replied coolly as Lipton started to check the officers pockets for identification.

"I wonder who these guys were… and why they were held up in a small town like this."

"Filthy scum sucking no good pieces of shit that's what they were!" Joe cussed, earning a warning look from Speirs.

"Too bad… we could've gotten some pretty decent Intel out of them." Lipton sighed, flipping open one of the soldiers' ID. "This guy has a personal picture with Hitler."

I kept my eyes fixed straight ahead, trying not to look down at the bloodbath which was starting to make my stomach churn. I needed to get the hell out of here…

"Liebgott... get Elizabeth out of here. She's not looking so great." Speirs ordered. "The men are all held up in the convent in town. Just go straight into town… you can't miss it. We'll be staying there the night."

"Yes Sir." Joe nodded, taking me by the arm gently. "Come on Liz... let's get you out of here."

I nodded in agreement, gagging slightly as we passed by one of the officers whose head had been blown half off by Joe's rifle.

As soon as we were out of the barn doors and out of sight I threw myself into Joe's arms, desperately trying to muffle my sobbing in his jacket as he rubbed by back soothingly.

I needed to get this out before we went to the Convent. I couldn't let the men see me like this...

"I'm sorry..." I sniffled, wiping my nose on the back of my hand. "You shouldn't have had to watch him do that."

"Don't be sorry... it's not your fault Liebling." he said softly. "Come here... it's alright." He wrapped me tightly in his arms, rubbing my hair as I sobbed uncontrollably for a few more minutes.

"It's me who should be apologizing... I should have never brought you down here with us. Should have never exposed you to those disgusting pricks." he huffed, holding me out in front of him as I got my crying under control. "I'm truly sorry... I understand it completely if you're angry with me."

"Angry with you? You just saved my life Joe." I sniffled, shaking my head. "I'd say that earns you a fair number of points in the boyfriend department."

"I put you in danger... you should be mad at me."

"I'm not... I put myself in danger. I should have known better than to turn my back on a group of kraut officers." I tried to reassure him.

I didn't want him beating himself up over this… I knew Joe Liebgott… he wasn't going to let this go.

"All I could see was red when he had his hands on you..." he growled, clenching his fists. "I wanted to kill him slowly, make him feel every second of it… You probably think I'm crazy for talkin like that huh?"

"He got his." I scowled. "And I don't think you're crazy... God help the woman who ever puts her hands on you like that... Remember that woman back in Holland?"

"Hah...You're kinda... hot when you're jealous Liz. Makes me really wanna kiss you right now. Show ya that I'm all yours." He grinned, moving his hands to my lower back.

"Stop it... someone is going to see" I laughed, seeing him shoot me a lopsided grin. "Are you ever going to let the 'hot' thing go?"

"Not a chance. Come on... let's get to the convent before I kiss you right here and lose my job."


	26. Dark Secrets

**I do not own Band of Brothers. This story is based on the Mini-Series, not the real men of Easy Company.**

**Disclaimer: There is some darkness in this chapter pertaining to Liz's abuse. Readers' discretion advised.**

* * *

**January 16th 1945- Rachamps, Belgium**

"Jesus… six SS officers?" Talbert revelled, his eyes wide.

"Yeah, held up in the barn on the edge of town." I replied, slumping back against the pew next to my brother who was shooting me an uneasy look.

"What'dya think they were doing in a small town like this?"

"I don't know… but one of them had a picture with Hitler in his wallet." I piped in, taking a swig from my canteen.

"Hitler? As in Adolf Hitler?" Shifty asked skeptically.

"Do you know any other Hitler, Shifty?" I smirked, smacking him on the helmet. "Yeah… it was Adolf alright."

"Why in God's name would he have them stationed down here?" he asked, rubbing his forehead.

"Dunno… you'd of thought he'd have them up in Foy." Talbert said.

"Maybe they were in Foy and retreated down here?" George offered.

"All I know is that they were disgusting pigs." I spat. "At least two of them were anyways."

"One of em slit Hale's throat…" George explained to the others. "The other one just about did the same to Liz."

"Sonavabitch…" Talbert swore, his eyes fixing on the shallow cut across my neck. "He held a knife to ya?"

"Yeah… took me by surprise from behind… threatened Joe that he was going to kill me if he didn't toss his rifle away. Stupid idiot didn't realize Joe had a handgun on his belt. Didn't even think to check him." I shook my head.

"Thank God for that." Shifty sighed. "Did he do anything else? Besides threaten you guys? He didn't hurt you did he?" he asked, looking me over worriedly.

"No." I lied. "I mean… he talked about it but Joe killed him before he could do anything else."

"He didn't touch you did he?" George growled. "I'll kill him, I swear to God."

"No." I lied again, taking another swig from my canteen. "And Joe beat you to it."

"Damn lucky you weren't alone." Talb sighed. "And damn lucky Lieb's got such a good shot. Nobody hurts our girl and gets away with it... Prick deserved everything he got."

"Hale's the one who's wounded guys… I'm fine." I insisted. "He's going to have a crooked esophagus but the officer missed his windpipe and major artery altogether. Clearly he'd never slit a throat before."

"Lucky for Hale." Shifty nodded. "Good thing you were there to stop the bleeding."

"I'm just glad he's going to be okay." I forced a smile, wishing that we could talk about something else. The mere thought of the day's occurrences were starting to make me queasy.

"They'll have his ass back here fightin with us in no time." George smirked, clapping me on the shoulder. "You did good Kid."

"Hey did you guys hear we're getting warm grub tonight? Courtesy of the nuns." Christianson piped in, turning around to face us.

Thank God someone is changing the subject.

"Sweet… bout time" Talb smiled. "Hey… did you hear about what happened with Hale and Liz earlier today?"

Jesus Christ Floyd.

"No what happened?" Christianson inquired, looking at me eagerly.

"Well… Lieb, Hale and Liz were clearing out a barn and came across six SS officers…" Talb started.

"Six?!" Christianson exclaimed. "Jesus…"

"I think I'm going to find Joe… make sure he's okay…" I announced, not wanting to go through the modified version of the story again. I couldn't stand lying to the men…

"Alright Lizzie, just make sure you get something to eat." George puffed on his cigarette. "You're gettin too skinny kiddo."

"Will do." I promised, shuffling past him as Talbert started back in on the story.

I spotted Joe at the other end of the church sitting alone, staring blankly off into space as a choir of twelve and thirteen year old girls assembled at the front alter. The sisters at the convent had graciously brought in their choir to sing for us, as a thank you for liberating their town.

I made my way over towards him, smelling the sweet aroma of hot food beginning to fill the convent as some of the sisters set up a table beside the alter. My stomach growled in response, none of us had eaten anything more than chocolate in three days… that was all we had left.

"Hi..." I said quietly, sliding into the pew next to him as the choir began to sing a soft melody in French.

"Hi Liebling... beautiful ain't it?" he tilted his head towards the choir, glancing up at me.

"I have no idea what they're singing but it's heavenly." I agreed. "I'll have to get Gene to translate it for me later." I added, my eyes flickering over to the table of food that the men were starting to gather around, seeing Gene humming along to the song.

Of course he'd know it. Gene knows everything.

"I'll go grab us a couple plates." Joe smiled, as if reading my mind.

I leaned back against the pew, listening to the choir's soft serenade while I waited for Joe to return with our food, my stomach growling loudly again. My feet were finally starting to thaw out in my boots and I kicked them off, feeling my toes swell from the unfamiliar warmth.

It was the first time we'd spent a night indoors in a month… it was heaven.

I closed my eyes, trying to block out the image of the German officers as I forced my mind to focus on the music and enjoy the warmth. The peace would surely be gone soon enough.

****JOE'S POV****

"Liz isn't doin too well Liebgott… she's pushin it all down. You should see if you can get her to talk about it." Doc whispered, glancing worriedly over at Liz.

"Ya... I'll see if I can get her to talk." I nodded, picking up our full plates and heading back towards her. "Thanks Doc."

"Chicken… I never thought I'd taste real chicken again." I smirked, her tired eyes snapping open as I passed a plate down to her, shuffling back to my spot. "Sorry… didn't mean to startle ya."

"Jesus… they really went all out." She grinned, looking down at her full plate. "This is great."

Chicken, mashed potatoes, vegetables, cookies… it was like fuckin Christmas dinner.

"Eat up… you deserve it after today." I replied through a mouthful of food, shuffling over closer to her. I mulled over how to approach her about today, the two of us eating in comfortable silence as the choir sang on.

"I almost forgot what it felt like to be warm." She sighed finally, spooning some mashed potatoes into her mouth delicately. Who knew someone could making eating mashed potatoes so beautiful?

"Well let's hope we don't have to forget the feeling again any time soon." I smiled. "Word is we're getting shipped back to Mourmelon for a breather."

"Wow really? That's great." She grimaced with forced enthusiasm, her eyes empty.

There was way more eating at her than hunger and the cold. I could tell that she couldn't get our encounter with the SS officers out of her mind. I could see it in her eyes when she looked at me. She was scared... Dirty Kraut Bastard.

"Hey… you're alright now Liz… you're safe here." I said softly, watching her nibble on one of the cookies.

"I know… I just can't get it out of my head… it reminded me so much of…"

"James?" I finished for her, his name rolling off my tongue like a dirty word.

She nodded in response, squeezing her eyes shut tightly as a pained look spread across her face.

She had already told me in a nutshell what had happened with her asshole ex-boyfriend James, he'd beaten her, and nearly raped her before she decided that enough was enough. Somehow I knew that there was more to the story… more that she wasn't telling me. Something about the run in with the officers today had ignited a painful memory in her.

"I can't… I can't let the men see me cry." She whispered, bowing her head and turning towards me. "I should not be falling apart like this."

"We all cry… it doesn't mean you're not strong." I tried to reassure her. "You went through something today… you have to let yourself feel it."

"We can't tell George… what happened with that officer. He can't handle it… not after James." She sniffled, looking down at her feet.

"Yeah but can you handle it?" I asked gently, not wanting to say the wrong thing.

"I have to." She said plainly, wiping her eyes with the backs of her hands. "I shouldn't be so upset anyways, it's not like he raped me. It was nothing."

"No but he assaulted you… I was there Liz… I know. It wasn't nothin." I growled, my anger starting to get the best of me as the image of that filthy prick feeling her up returned to my mind.

"It's just… James used to do that you know? Come around from behind me and shove his hands down my shirt… he thought it was funny." She scoffed, biting her lip.

"That MOTHER-FUCKER!" I cursed loudly, getting the attention of the choir who skipped a beat in their song, all of their eyes flickering over to us in alarm.

"Shh Joe… this is a church." She giggled through her tears, pulling on my sleeve.

"What's it matter? I'm already goin to hell." I grinned, seeing her deep brown eyes light up with amusement. I lifted my hand to wipe the tears from her face and, remembering that we weren't alone, dropped it to my lap reluctantly, watching her push the food around her plate.

"Anyways, it's not like I'm ever going to see James again… so what does it matter?" she continued, the happiness disappearing from her eyes.

"I'd kill him… if I ever saw him." I spat, anger coursing through my veins. "I'd shoot him dead."

"I wouldn't stop you." She said softly, taking a small bite of chicken.

"Why'd you stay with him all those years anyways?" I blurted out, her alarmed eyes meeting mine as she dropped the food to her plate.

"I thought I loved him." She said honestly. "I really did. And I thought he was going to get better. He went to these anger management classes after our one year anniversary and he got better… for a few months. But then he stopped going and the beatings started again."

"Your parents didn't know?" I recalled, tears prickling the backs of my own eyes.

What the hell had happened to this girl?

"Nobody knew. He always made sure he hit me where it could be hidden. My legs, my arms… he'd usually only slap me in the face… so that there wouldn't be any bruising." She shivered, her eyes dropping to the floor.

"Was he always like that? Aggressive?" I asked hesitantly, unconsciously clenching my fists.

"No… the first six months of our relationship were amazing. He courted me like a gentleman, bought me flowers out of the blue, surprised me with little gifts here and there… he was a real charmer." She smiled in remembrance. "Then he got comfortable and his true colours came out."

"Do you remember it?" I asked, trying to shake the thought of another man owning Liz's heart.

I had never really been a jealous person but something about the thought of Liz loving someone other guy really irked me.

"The first time he beat me?" she asked as I nodded in response. "Yeah… I do. We were at a party at his friend's house. James was drinking and I wanted to go home early. He took me out to the car and backhanded me across the face, told me that I was embarrassing him in front of his friends… called me all kinds of names." She mumbled sadly.

"Jesus… you should 'a run then Liz." I sighed, scrunching my eyebrows together in anger.

What I wouldn't do to just have two minutes with the guy… I'd show him what happens to people who abuse women.

"I know I should have. But his apology was so sincere the next day… they always were. I figured he was just drunk. That's why I always fell for it… he'd beat me… be extremely sweet for a week or so to make up for it and then beat me up again as soon as something didn't go his way. Everything was my fault." She replied painfully, her mouth settling into a hard line.

I could tell that it was taking a lot for her to open up to me like this… there was only one other person who knew what had happened to her and that was her brother… Doc didn't even know… and he was her best friend.

"What he did to you wasn't your fault… you know that right?" I asked gently, pulling her soft hands into mine.

"Of course, I do now… but at the time I felt like I deserved it." She croaked, averting her eyes. "I just wanted to be loved… so I stayed with him."

"That's not love Liz… I love you… someone who loves you would never do something like that to you." I said through gritted teeth, pushing down the hot rage that was burning inside of me.

I wanted to kill this guy…

"I'm even afraid now… afraid that I'm going to let someone in and they're just going to do the same thing to me in the end." She blurted out, regret flashing through her eyes as she caught the hurt look on my face.

"Joe… I'm sorry… I didn't mean to…" she stammered, her eyebrows scrunching together as she shook her head at me. "It's not just you…"

"Liz… I would never hurt you. I promise… I will never… ever… lay a hand on you." I shook my head, my heart pounding. It felt like someone had just driven a stake right though my heart… That son of a bitch had ruined her ability to have faith in anyone.

"I know I'm aggressive with the Krauts, but I don't want you to think I'd ever be rough with you…" I rambled on, searching her eyes for answers.

"No… it's not that. I just… it's hard for me to open up to someone again… it's been hard." She whispered, tears filling her striking brown eyes. "You're going to have to be patient with me. I know it's annoying and I'm really not worth it…"

"You have my word… I promise you." I said firmly, squeezing her hands as her watery eyes met mine. "And you're worth every second of it to me Liz."

"I love you…" she whispered. "Thank you for understanding... talking about him is… hard."

"I love you too… I'm going to give you the world. In whatever way I can." I whispered, seeing a small grin form at the side of her mouth.

"I don't deserve the world Joe…" she shook her head, lacing her fingers through mine in her lap.

"Screw the world then… how about just me? Is giving you all of me enough?" I asked, glancing up at Speirs and Lipton who were conversing a couple of rows in front of us.

"More than enough." She smiled, her bleary eyes meeting mine again as the tears dried against her face.

"You have me then." I promised, reluctantly dropping her hands as Lieutenant Speirs cleared his throat, making his way down the short aisle towards us.

"Liebgott… Luz." He nodded down to us. "Hope I'm not interrupting anything?"

"No Sir… Liz was just tellin me about her… uhh friends… back home." I replied, shooting an apologetic glance her way. I prayed he wouldn't inquire further about said "friends."

"I'm sure you're missing your friends and family Elizabeth?" he asked skeptically, narrowing his eyes at the sight of her tear streaked face.

"Yes Sir." She nodded, wiping her face on her sleeve. "It's very difficult to talk about them."

I wave of pain flowed through me as she struggled to regain her composure in front of our new CO, her face turning red with embarrassment. I hate seeing her like this… I just want to take all her pain away, to make it all better…

"Well I'm sure you'll be seeing them again soon enough." Speirs smiled sincerely, watching her with suspicion as she nodded, keeping her eyes fixed on the floor.

"Is there anything we can do for you Sir?" I asked, diverting the attention off of her.

"Nothing in particular… I do however, have some good news for you Liebgott." He replied, his eyes flickering back to me as he pulled two chevrons out of his jacket pocket. "As a result of your heroism today, Winters and I have agreed that it is fitting to promote you to T/5." He smiled slightly, handing me the chevrons.

"Congratulations Corporal." He added, offering me a hand to shake.

"Thank you Sir." I graciously shook his hand, trying to quell the excitement that was welling up inside of me.

Corporal Liebgott had a nice ring to it.

"Congratulations Liebgott! You deserve it!" Liz beamed beside me, her smile reaching her eyes as she clapped me on the shoulder casually.

"Thank You Liz." I smiled back, resisting the urge to pull her into my arms.

We had to keep up appearances after all.

"And… one more thing. Can I speak to you outside for a moment Elizabeth?" Speirs blurted out suddenly, gesturing over to the doors.

"You didn't do anything wrong… I just need to go over a couple of things with you." He added, noticing the worried look on her face.

"Oh… yes of course Sir." She stuttered, her anxious eyes meeting mine momentarily as she pulled her boots on, fumbling with the laces as Speirs waited patiently by the door.

"We'll celebrate later." She said quietly, shooting me a small smile. "And I'll sew those chevrons on for you."

"Yeah." I smiled back, wanting desperately to kiss her right then and there. I wanted to kiss her pain away, to take on the pain for her… I could handle the pain. I couldn't handle seeing her in agony like this for one more second. I watched helplessly as she followed Speirs out into the cold night.

It took every last ounce of my willpower to refrain from running out after them… I felt an overwhelming need to protect her… especially now. I could not let anything bad happen to her… She'd already been through enough in life.

I knew that Speirs could see right through her. She was like an open book when she was upset… But he has no idea what she's really been through… what she's dealing with on top of all the darkness of war. What dark secrets that beautiful head of hers holds.

****LIZ'S POV****

I pulled my already frozen hands up into my sleeves, shuffling nervously from side to side as Speirs started to lecture me, explaining that he could see right through my lies…he'd known that there was something bothering me just by the look on my face. I wasn't just missing my family.

He was good...

"… I know that all of this can be tough. Especially for a medic… it really does a number on your feelings. But you need to push through it… Everyone in Easy has felt the loss… seen the horrors of war… even me." he was saying, leaning up against the fence outside of the convent.

"It's not so much what I feel Sir... it's what I've seen. These past couple of months… I can't get it out of my mind." I stuttered, kicking some of the snow with my boot.

"And what have you seen Elizabeth?"

"Well…I saw two of my best friends, Muck and Penkala, blown half to hell right in front of me." I started, the tears welling up in my eyes. "I watched as two of the strongest men in the company... two Toccoa men... Guarnere and Toye withered helplessly in the snow, their legs blown off. Numerous replacements have died in my arms, crying out for their mothers as they bled out... most of them weren't more than twenty Sir." I started to break down, turning my face away from him. "I've seen men blown apart my mortar, hit by shrapnel, innocent civilians dead in the streets of Bastogne…" I rambled on, everything starting to flow out of me like word vomit.

"And you've also saved countless lives. Seen men come back from it." He countered. "That's what you have to focus on."

"I know… I just can't. The negative always overpowers the positive in my mind. I've always been that way." I admitted. "Even before all this."

"I want to know what happened to you before you joined the paratroopers. I have a feeling that it has to do with the "friends" Liebgott said you two were speaking about earlier." he paused as I glanced up at him nervously.

"I do have a heart you know? Despite what people say about me... I want you know that you can confide in me, I am your CO after all. Your problems are my problems." he added seriously.

I met his eyes and instantly knew that he was genuine… I suddenly was unable to hold back the tears anymore and I let them flow freely.

I told him everything... everything about James from start to finish, pouring my heart out to a man that I barely knew but trusted with my darkest secret nonetheless. He listened attentively, nodding when appropriate. His eyebrows scrunched together in irritation when I got to the part about James almost raping me.

"And you haven't seen him since?" he asked firmly, placing a hand on my back as I tried to stop sobbing.

I desperately tried to repress the image of James that was coming to my mind. I could still see him perfectly… he was the complete opposite of Joe. Tall and muscular, bleach blonde hair and cold blue eyes that to this day made my knees shake at the mere thought of them.

"No Sir... it's almost been three years." I cried. "Which is why I feel like I shouldn't still be upset about it. I mean… with all that we're going through over here, I shouldn't be dwelling on something as stupid as that."

"You were abused Elizabeth... that's going to stay with you for life. It's not something you're going to just 'get over.'" he replied.

"I'm sorry that you had to listen to this Sir. I really should get myself together." I sniffled, standing up straight. "This isn't right."

"I wanted to listen… I knew that there was more to you than meets the eye." he replied. "My sister was beaten by her husband for six years... finally left him back in 41… Let's just say I've got a good eye for people who are recovering from abuse."

"That's terrible..." I shook my head. "Does she have any children with him?"

"One... my nephew Patrick." he smiled. "Thankfully he looks like my sister, none of his dad in him."

"Has she seen him since?" I wondered aloud.

"No... He's dead." he replied plainly, meeting my questioning eyes.

"He joined the Marines... was killed over in the pacific about three months ago. Best letter I've ever gotten that's for sure." he smiled.

"Good riddance." I said, seeing him shoot me a questioning glance. "Uhh sorry Sir that was inappropriate." I laughed.

"No, I second that." He smiled. "Look, I know that what happened down at the barn today was traumatic. Hale and Liebgott should have never brought you into combat like that." he sighed, leaning up against the fence. "And I know what that officer did to you... based on the rage that Joe released on his body."

"Yes Sir." I nodded. "He was pretty forceful with me."

"And now I understand why it is upsetting you to this extent." he added. "Can I give you a word of advice?"

"Of course Sir."

"Don't be afraid to cry in front of the men. It doesn't do you... or them any good. It just makes them worry about you more… Besides crying proves that we're still alive. We aren't dead yet." he replied.

"I've never really thought of it that way." I sighed.

"You aren't afraid to cry in front of Liebgott… why is that?" he asked, an air of suspicion in his voice.

"Joe and I are good friends Sir… we've been close since Toccoa." I lied, averting my eyes. "He's the only other person who knows about James, other than my brother and well… now you."

"Falling in love in the middle of a war is a crazy thing isn't it?"

"Oh… Sir… no… Joe and I are… uhh just friends." I stuttered, meeting his amused eyes. "We aren't…"

"Do I look like an idiot Elizabeth?" he laughed, rubbing his hands together for warmth. "Make sure you think long and hard about your answer."

My knees started to shake. He knew about Joe and I… how the hell was I going to talk my way out of this one?

"No Sir." I replied sheepishly, preparing myself for the scolding that I knew was coming.

"Good choice." He smirked. "Well… I don't know about you but I'm going to grab some of that chicken before it's all gone."

"I… umm…that's all Sir?" I asked awkwardly, completely taken aback by his lack of concern with Joe and I.

"That's all. Unless there's something more you'd like to discuss." He replied, raising his eyebrows at me.

"No… I just ummm… I'm wondering why you're being so nice to me? Bending the rules… I mean, first the gun and now…" I replied, unsure of how to word it.

"I like you Elizabeth. Always have. I admire your bravery and resilience. Most women couldn't handle a day of this. You've made it since day one." He interrupted. "I think you're one of the toughest soldiers in Easy… the men need you here. I need you here… You calm them… I've seen it."

"I'm not that tough." I replied, my face turning red. "The men who go out there and do the fighting… who get hit and come back from it, they're the tough ones."

"You are… you just don't realise it. And they're only as tough as the medic working on them when they're hit." He nodded, clapping me on the shoulder. "Let's get you back inside."

"Thank you Sir... for everything." I smiled. "I knew that those stories about you weren't true. I tried to tell the guys."

"Hey…I never said they weren't true." he said dryly, following me over towards the doors.

"Duly noted Sir." I laughed, feeling like a weight had been lifted off of my chest.

"Don't worry about the formality when it's just the two of us... call me Ron. I think we know enough about one another to be on a first name basis at this point." he nodded, opening the heavy church doors for me. "Have a good night Liz… and remember what I said."

"Yes Sir- Ron." I smiled, watching in astonishment as he made his way back to the front of the convent, nodding down at Joe as he passed by him. Joe shot me a concerned frown, motioning for me to join him and Grant in the front pew.

I nodded in response, scanning the room full of my brothers, grins on their faces as they relaxed for the first time in months, smoking and talking amongst themselves. I caught Gene's worried eyes and shot him a thumbs up to let him know that I was okay, seeing him smile in response. I caught Malarkey's eye next, seeing him shooting me an "are you okay look." I smiled and nodded back at him, watching as he dove back into conversation with Garcia, a relieved look on his face.

I finally spotted Speirs over on the other side of the convent, wearing his usual serious expression again as he talked closely with Sargent Martin.

For the first time in months… we were okay.

I had discovered an unknown side to our tough-ass CO Ronald Speirs that night… a soft and genuine side that nobody else knew. Nobody but me…

At that moment, standing in the doorway of the warm convent, I realized that I had a roomful of men that I could trust unconditionally… I didn't need to fear anyone getting too close to me. It was too late for that anyways.

The Easy Company Men were already my family and Speirs was the newest member.

* * *

_Dearest Elizabeth, _

_The children are doing great. Little Samuel lost his first tooth just the other day, Tammy insisted on leaving him a nickel from the "tooth fairy." April and Evan have been asking about you and George constantly, wondering when their favourite Aunt and Uncle will be home. April had her 10__th__ Birthday party back in December and when we asked her what she wanted she replied with "I don't want any presents Daddy… I just want Auntie Lizard to take me to the park like she did before she went on the long vacation." That's where we've been telling the kids you and George are by the way… on a long trip to Europe to keep us safe. Of course they don't understand… but it's better this way. _

Tears began to well up in my eyes. My niece had only been seven the last time I had seen her. I'd taken her to the park to say goodbye the day before George and I left for Toccoa. My nephew Evan had only been five at the time. George and I haven't even met our nephew Samuel yet… he was born while we were training at Camp Mackall back in 1943.

I wiped my eyes and read on.

_It's been difficult for us here… without you two. Especially for Mom and Dad. This past Christmas was the toughest yet. I can't believe that we haven't spent Christmas with you guys in three years. It's just not the same without you… _

_Mom has kept both of your rooms just how you left them... although it is officially starting to smell like something died in George's room. I might venture in there next time I'm over and make sure there isn't a half eaten pizza under his bed or something... next thing we know, mom and dad will have cockroaches. _

I could only imagine what was in there. George's room resembled the forests of Bastogne. It looked like a bomb had gone off in there. Clean was not in his vocabulary.

_Do you still have your gun? You better. _

I smirked to myself… Leave it to my big brother to effectively scold me through a letter.

_Tell us more about the men in your company in your next letter… we'd love to hear more about your friends. It sounds like your company is a very tight knit group, I'm glad that you have people over there who care about you Lizzie. Hopefully you're keeping George out of trouble. _

_You're a huge celebrity back home, being one of the first women to go into combat. Been all over the papers for some time now. I'm sure you'll be signing autographs when you finally come home. _

_We're proud of you… both you and George. You're both serving your country and your family proud_.

_Are they giving you any indication as to when you guys will be able to come home by the way? __Not to harp on it… we just really miss you guys._

_Come back to us Safe_

_Love Always, _

_Joey _

I sniffled to myself, tracing my brother's neat writing with my finger, the product of being a police officer for fifteen years... he had the neatest handwriting of any man I'd ever met.

"Hey look… First Battalion." George nudged me as I folded the letter up, slipping it into my pocket.

"HEY! HEY!" he called down to one of the soldiers, getting the attention of everyone in our truck.

"Whatd'ya want?" the soldier called back up to him, an irritated look spreading across his face.

Well so much for keeping George out of trouble.

"Yeah thanks for crapping in our foxholes… ya shit heads." George grumbled as I smirked down at the lot of soldiers who were trudging through the mud.

"Hey… it's our pleasure." The soldier laughed, waving up at us sarcastically.

"Enjoy the walk boys!" Bull piped in, taking a drag off of his cigar that he'd managed to scrounge from one of the houses.

I giggled at the stupidity of it all, watching as George lit a cigarette for Lipton.

Lipton had been chain smoking ever since that dud shell had hit our foxhole… despite my incessant scolding about the damages of smoking. I shook my head at him disapprovingly, seeing him shrug his shoulders in response as he puffed away on the cigarette.

"There they go! Easy Company!" one of the first battalion soldiers called out as we disappeared down the road, leaving Bastogne and everything that went with it behind us.

Physically at least…

We'd spent less than a month in the Bastogne area. We'd come into Bastogne with 145 men in total, we were now down to only 63. Bastogne had cost us Toye and Guarnere who were badly wounded, Hoobler who died accidentally, Muck and Penkala… Buck Compton… Dike. Just to name a few…

Most of the men had reached their breaking points during our long month in Bastogne… including myself. It was a long and horrid month that I would surely never forget. The only good part about our time in Bastogne was that it brought Joe and I closer together and allowed me to bond with the men in a way that I would have never imagined.

We weren't just a company… we were a family.

Word was that we were headed for France next. To be honest, none of us cared, as long as we were leaving the Ardennes forest behind. I sincerely hoped that I would never have to step foot in this place again. This place had taken away some of my best friends, put us all through hell and back… I was relieved to be leaving.

I closed my eyes, listening to the chatter of the men and the calming roar of the trucks as we made our way towards the unknown once again…

"_**I'm not sure that anybody who lived through that one hasn't carried with him, in some hidden ways, the scars. Perhaps that is the factor that helps keep Easy men bonded so unusually close together." **_

_**Capt. Richard Winters**_

* * *

**A/N: Who loves Speirs' sweet side? I know I do :) **

**I start back at University next week (Blah)! I am in my second year, majoring in History... which means tons of Essays. I'm going to try to update as frequently as possible! I am so excited for what I have planned for the story and I can't wait for you guys to read it! **

**As always, leave a comment and let me know what you think! You- my lovely readers- give me inspiration to keep this story going! **HUGS****

**Alex **


	27. We Sleep When We Die

**I do not own Band of Brothers. This story is based on the Characters in the Mini-Series, not the real men of Easy Company. **

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the lack of updates lately! I just started my second year of university and they're already slamming us with Essays and Papers! (The joys of being a History Student). I'm still going to try to update as frequently as possible (I promise!) Here's a nice long chapter! Happy Reading and be sure to drop me a comment/PM me with any suggestions that you have for future chapters~**

* * *

**February 9th 1945- Haguenau, France**

Haguenau was a fairly large town, split directly down the middle by a fast flowing river. The allied troops occupied one side of the river… the Germans occupied the other. Nixon had informed us that the town had been home to upwards of twenty thousand civilians before the German invasion. We were here to take it back for them… whatever was left of it anyways.

"I don't even care… at least we won't be outside." I sighed, glancing around at the blown apart buildings as we made our way further into the town, the truck rattling beneath me as we trudged through the muddy streets.

"We're apparently getting showers too." Grant smiled, running a hand through his greasy hair. "Bout God damn time."

"Are you serious? You better not be fucking with me Chuck I swear to God." I warned.

"I'm serious…" he laughed. "Good thing too… you need a shower Liz… you're starting to wreak." He joked as I glared light-heartedly at him.

"Ya you're one to talk Grant… I can smell your ass from over here." Joe laughed. "Liz is still gorgeous, ain't that right Babe?"

"I'm not really sure how to answer that." Babe chuckled. "I seen what happens to people who cross your woman Liebgott.

"Well, either way you're screwed Babe." I smiled. "Who would you rather be angry at you? Keep in mind who in this truck can patch you up if you're hit."

"AH Jesus Christ…" he laughed. "Sorry Joe but she's pretty damn gorgeous. And I'm not just sayin that cause you're the only girl in the company Liz… you really are quite beautiful."

"Yeah… Yeah… keep it in your pants." Joe reached an arm around me and smacked him in the helmet as I giggled to myself.

"Hey guys! Some Lieutenant told me to report to second."

The laughter died down in the truck as everyone noticed who was standing at our tail gate.

"Jesus Christ… is that David Webster?" I blurted out in disbelief, looking at the clean cut, pristine OD wearing soldier trailing behind our truck.

"In the flesh." He replied, smiling up at me. "How you doing Liz?"

"Well… I uhhh..." I started, unsure of what to say… he'd missed a lot. I glanced around, seeing the blank looks on the faces of the men in the truck with me. They were clearly not impressed with Webster's sudden return.

"Your names Jackson right?" Webster smiled, shifting his attention over to the young soldier sitting across from Joe. "Who's leading the platoon?"

"Sargent Malarkey is." Jackson replied, glancing up at Malarkey who was standing up on the other end of the truck.

"I guess you didn't hear…" Joe interjected. "They're making Malarkey a Lieutenant… he's on the fast track now."

"Really? That's great." Webster smiled, completely buying into the lie.

"Yeah isn't it?" Joe said plainly, nudging me lightly in the ribs. "Lieutenant Malarkey…"

"Stop." I smirked, watching Jackson help Webster up into the truck as we started to finally move again. The truck jolted, nearly sending Webster flying off the back.

Jesus, he'd been at that hospital too damn long.

"So uh… you come from the hospital?" Jackson asked as Webster nodded.

"Must have liked that hospital… cause uh… we left Holland four months ago." Joe added accusingly.

"Well I wasn't there the whole time… there was rehabilitation, and then the replacement depot…" Webster tried to defend himself.

"Well I'm sure you tried to bust out and help us in Bastogne Web." Joe nodded, cutting him off.

"Well, I don't know how I would have done that."

"That's funny… cause Popeye found a way, so did Alley right? Back in Holland." Joe rolled his eyes over to me.

"And Guarnere…" I added sadly, dropping my eyes.

"Yeah… where is Guarnere? He still your platoon Sargent?" Webster asked unknowingly.

"Nah… he got hit." Jackson replied plainly.

"Come on let's go!" Malarkey called out as the truck came to a halt. "Move."

"Yeah?" Web raised his eyebrows as I hopped down off the tail gate.

"Yeah… Bill got hit… blew his whole leg off." Babe confirmed, hopping down behind me a shooting me an irritated look.

"Who the fuck does he think he is waltzing back in here?" he scowled quietly, shaking his head.

"Christ." I swore, realizing just how much Webster had really missed. It was as if he was a replacement joining the company. There were no words to describe what we had been through since Holland, a lot had happened in four months... A lot of bad shit that he hadn't been a part of and couldn't even begin to understand.

* * *

One pair of Scissors, forceps, fresh bandages, hypodermic syringe, surgical knife, ten syrettes of morphine, sterile gauze, ammonia, iodine swabs, eye wound dressing…

I stared down at the contents of my satchel which I had poured out on my bed, mentally checking off everything as I went along. We had been resupplied since we had gotten to France. It was a great feeling to be fully stocked up again, using bedding as bandages back in Belgium was not very sanitary.

Disposable needles… shit… I had completely forgotten to give Lipton his second shot of penicillin for his pneumonia.

I loaded the contents back into my satchel neatly, listening to the chatter of the men in the room next to me as they got settled in, laughing and joking despite the mortar that was hitting the buildings around the river bank every couple of minutes.

First platoon was holding up in a dingy, half shelled house right on the edge of the river. I was ordered to stay with them… Speirs wanted the medics spread out around the town, it was way too risky to have all of us staying in one building, especially with the buildings being shelled.

Malarkey had insisted on me taking a room for myself, depositing me in a small room next to the room that most of the men were staying in, ignoring my protests. I was completely fine with staying with the men. Malarkey claimed that I'd been sleeping amongst the men too long and I deserved some privacy. I didn't want privacy if it meant being away from Joe…

The room was tiny, but it had a bed and a small desk… it was like paradise compared to the cold foxholes I was used to.

"Liz? Liz… it's your turn." Skinny brought me out of my thoughts, gesturing to the chess board on the desk in front of him.

"Sorry Skinny… uhhh…" I paused, seeing that his King was wide open. Amateur…

"Check Mate." I smirked, seeing the rage flash through his usually calm eyes. This was the third time I'd beaten him in the last hour.

"Bull shit!" he exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air. "You have to be cheating."

"I'm not." I smirked. "Eugene and I played a lot to pass the time between training seminars back at Toccoa."

"Well I think I'm done getting my ass kicked for today… whatcha sorting out anyways?" he asked, gesturing to the contents of my satchel.

"I just like my supplies to be neat." I replied, starting to load the bandages back into my satchel.

"Neat? You like things neat…" he smirked, looking suggestively around the tattered room, his eyes falling on the pile of trash from its previous occupants in the corner. "Looks like a bomb went off in here."

"Shut up Sisk…" I shook my head, throwing a roll of bandages at him lightly. "And it's probably because a bomb did go off in here."

"No need to get violent." He laughed, tossing the bandages back to me as he leaned out the door slightly. "I am keeping you company out of the good of my heart you know."

I laughed to myself, measuring out the correct dosage of medicine for Lipton so that I wouldn't have to do it later.

"What do you think they're talking about?" he asked, referring to the conversation going on in the next room, the men had gone from laughing and joking to serious in the matter of seconds… something was up.

"I'm not sure… but it doesn't sound good whatever it is." I sighed, hearing the hint of frustration in Joe's voice as he hassled Webster about something.

"Yeah… sounds like Lieb's about to blow a gasket." Skinny smirked.

"Pfft." I laughed, scraping away at some of the dried blood on my satchel. "Don't joke... I might have to go in there an pull him off Web."

"I'd like to know what they're flustered about… we got bunks, blankets, warm coffee… it's like a freaking resort here!" he laughed.

"Flustered?" I giggled, raising my eyebrows mockingly at him. "That's a big word… do we have another Harvard enthusiast here Wayne? I thought Webster was the professor."

"Shut it Liz. You know what I meant." He smirked, tipping his chair back and nearly toppling over, his eyes widening in fear as the chair almost got the best of him.

"Nope… definitely not Harvard material my friend." I joked, seeing his face turn red as he returned the chair's legs to the floor. "Best keep the chair on all four legs."

"Ha ha laugh it up little Miss Googly eyes." He narrowed his eyes at me. "Oh Liebgott… oh Joe… you're so sexy… oh Joe." He started to imitate me, doing his best horny school girl impression.

"Shhh… Skinny… stop." I giggled, watching as he felt up his gun, waggling his eyebrows at me.

What the hell had gotten into shy little Skinny Sisk?

"Oh Joe… kiss me Joe..." he continued, making me giggle harder as Malarkey spoke up in the next room.

"That new Lieutenant is… going to hear you." I hissed, trying to regain my composure as I watched his performance.

"Oh Joe… marry me Joe… let's make babies." He mimicked loudly, smacking his knee as he burst into laughter.

"You're such an idiot…" I smirked, smacking him on the shoulder as he tried to muffle his laughter, hearing Malarkey answer the phone in the next room.

The smile dropped from my face as I heard the faint whistling coming from across the river, a loud boom crashing overhead as the building shook. They fired up that damn railroad gun again…

"Alright come on let's move!" Malarkey shouted from the other room as the men rushed past our door.

I threw my helmet on my head, seeing Skinny do the same as another whistle rang out across the town, closer this time.

"COME ON LIZ MOVE!" Joe screamed, latching onto my hand and practically dragging me down the stairs as the shell hit the roof, sending dust showering down on us.

"INCOMING!" Joe yelled, kicking the door to the basement open as we all made our way as swiftly as possible down the stairs.

I threw myself down on the floor under a table next to Joe as another shell hit nearby, more dust falling down over us as some of the men started to chuckle around me. This was honestly so ridiculous…

I joined in the laughter, nudging Webster who was lying beside me, a look of panic on his face. He clearly was not seeing the humor in all of this.

We'd lived on the edge for so long… the least of our worries was a stupid railroad gun… we were holed up in a building… we weren't out in the open anymore. Not that being shelled wasn't an issue… it just seemed so minuscule compared to the shelling we'd witnessed in the Ardennes.

"Yeah… alright, alright." Malarkey smirked, trying to hold back his own laughter. "Showers… let's go."

Did he just say showers?

"Did I just hear him right… we're getting showers?" I beamed, taking Joe's outstretched hand and allowing him to pull me up off the ground.

"Fuckin right!" he exclaimed, brushing some dust off my jacket. "New uniforms too!"

"Sweet. It's about time!" I smiled, squeezing his hand as someone cleared their throat behind us, making Joe's eyes widen.

"Uh… Elizabeth… this is Lieutenant Jones." He hesitated, dropping my hand. "Our new platoon leader."

"Pleasure to meet you Sir." I nodded, standing up straight.

"You as well. I've heard a lot about you Miss. Luz." He said seriously, his eyes darting between Joe and I.

He was tall, dark hair, handsome… but he couldn't have been more than 21 at the most. How in God's name was someone so young already a Lieutenant?

"Liz… Sir. Call me Liz." I replied, wondering just what he had heard about me since he'd only been here a day.

"You're pretty famous back home… Liz." He continued, gesturing for Joe and I to follow him back up the stairs after the men who were all filing out.

"Oh… I uh… really?" I stammered, unsure of what to say.

"Of course. A woman serving in the army… unheard of until now. You're bound to turn a few heads." He replied, opening the door for me.

Joe remained silent beside me, pretending to be focused on something across the street. I knew he was still listening.

"Just doing my job Sir." I nodded.

"Well I look forward to working with you. Although I hope that I won't be needing your expert skills any time soon." He replied, a hint of worry in his voice.

"I'm sure you won't Sir." I said, jumping slightly as a shell hit nearby, several voices ringing out across the town as the dust settled.

"SOMEBODY'S BEEN HIT!" someone called out from around the side of a nearby building, snapping me into medic mode.

I broke out into a run alongside Joe, following the flustered voices of some of the men… visions of George lying dead in the streets flashed through my mind and I quickly shook them away… I couldn't think like that.

"Who is it?" I called out, my heart thudding in my ears.

"Bill Keen!" Gene called back as I rounded the side of the building, seeing him on his knees, Keen's head cradled in his lap.

We were too late… he was gone. Another Toccoa man dead… He hadn't even been killed in action… he was carrying a sack of potatoes from one building into another when the shell hit… wrong place, wrong time.

I looked up into the blank faces of the men around me, seeing the tears spilling from Christianson's eyes as I dropped to my knees beside him, pulling him into a hug as he sobbed into my shoulder. I caught Joe's eyes and shook my head, silently letting him know that he didn't have to wait for me. The less people around Christianson right now the better… he was in shock.

I could faintly hear Captain Speirs ordering the men to clear out as Christianson shuddered in my arms, staring down at his dead friend laying in the rubble. I looked up over his shoulder to see Lieutenant Jones gazing at me as if he was in some sort of trance or something, his eyes wide as if he'd seen a ghost… then it hit me… he'd never seen a man dead before… it was easy to forget that replacements, no matter their rank, hadn't seen the hell we'd seen… hadn't lived through war yet.

* * *

"Christianson okay?" Joe called out as I made my way towards the huddle of second platoon around the showers.

"Yeah… he'll be alright. He and Keen were pretty close." I sighed, running my hands through my dirt streaked hair, glancing anxiously at the steam wafting out of the showers.

"Yeah…" Joe sighed, his mind clearly somewhere else.

"What's wrong?" I asked, scrunching my eyebrows together as he met my worried eyes.

"Well, I got some bad news… there's a patrol set for tonight. Prisoner snatch…" Joe said quietly. "They want everyone in second to go."

"They want you too?" I breathed, fear coursing through me.

This didn't sit right with me for some reason. I had that bad feeling in the pit of my stomach again.

"It'll be safe… in and out… shouldn't be any problems." He sighed, rolling his eyes. "Doesn't change the fact that we have to go."

"Who's leading it? Can't be Jones?" I said quietly, looking up to make sure he wasn't around. "Not on his first day."

"Malarkey."

"Seriously? For God sakes… hasn't he been through enough?" I exclaimed, glancing over at Malarkey who was slowly undressing to get in the showers, a blank look on his face. "They're going to push him over the edge."

"Haven't we all?" Joe sighed, leading me over towards the showers where most of second platoon were anxiously awaiting their turn.

"Oh no… Joe … I can't shower now… I mean uhhh…" I stammered, glancing around awkwardly at the men undressing around me. Well, they weren't modest, that's for sure.

"I'll just have to come back tonight or something." I added, watching as Joe set his gun down on the table set up outside the showers, smirking at me.

"Nah… Shifty and I got somethin rigged up for ya Liebling… come on." He said, pulling me along by the hand. "Did ya think I'd forget about you that easily?"

"I just figured I'd come back later." I shrugged.

"There won't be any hot water left later… don't worry… nobody will see ya." He laughed, spotting shifty over on the other side of the showers. "All ready Shifty?"

"Ya! It's all good." He smiled, gesturing to the de facto shower curtain they'd rigged over one of the sides of the showers using a tarp and some wire.

"You guys are the best." I beamed, throwing my arms around Joe's neck. "Thank you!" I turned to Shifty who held his hands up to me.

"It's more for us than you Liz… you're starting to smell." he laughed as I kicked some dirt at him.

"Yeah, Yeah." I laughed, kicking my boots off and stepping into my covered part of the shower, hearing them smirking to themselves outside. I stripped off my jacket, sweater, shirt, pants and socks, deciding to leave my bra and underwear on… they could use a wash anyways. I passed my bundle of clothes out to Joe and graciously took the bar of soap that he slipped me, hearing him shuffle out of his own OD's as I stepped into the stream of hot water.

Hot water...If there was a heaven, this was surely it.

* * *

Clean… I was actually clean… I hadn't felt clean in months. It was pure bliss to be given a new uniform, to have dirt and grease free hair, to not be covered in blood.

I shuffled along beside Joe as we made our way towards first platoon, my new uniform stiff, but clean nonetheless against me as I slung my satchel over my shoulder.

Joe tugged at my hand suddenly, breaking me out of my thoughts as he pulled me over towards the side of a building urgently.

"What?! Joe! What is it?" I exclaimed, listening for the whistling… but hearing nothing.

"Joe… what's wron-"he cut me off, smashing his lips against mine eagerly, running his fingers through my still damp hair.

I deepened the kiss, allowing him to back me up against the side of the building out of sight as his tongue begged for entry. I parted my lips, allowing him to explore my mouth as warm shudders ran through my body. I wrapped my arms around his waist, pulling him closer to me as he nibbled on my lip gently.

"What was that for?" I breathed as he broke the kiss, cupping my face in his warm hands.

"I love you." He smiled. "I've wanted to do that all day… always someone up our asses."

"I love you too." I laughed. "And… Yeah, Lieutenant Jones is pretty intense." I added, slipping my hand into his as we stepped back out into the streets as if nothing had happened.

"I don't like the way he looks at you." He shook his head, leading my up the stairs to first platoon.

"How does he look at me?"

"I dunno how to describe it… it's like he's never seen a girl before… like something about you being a woman serving in the army turns him on or somethin." He spat, opening the door for me.

"I'm sure you're just paranoid. Besides, he can't do anything about it… dating nurses isn't permitted in the army remember?" I smirked.

"Yeah… who would be stupid enough to break a rule as serious as that in the middle of a war?" he grinned, squeezing my hand as we made our way up the stairs towards the flustered voice of my brother.

"Don't know… but they're some brave sons of bitches." I laughed.

"I like to think that we are." He smirked, squeezing my waist as we made our way into the room that the commotion was coming from.

"Jesus Cobb… there's not enough!" my brother exclaimed as we entered the room, waving his arms at Cobb who was desperately reaching for the crate of rations on the table.

Poor George was on sorting duty… again.

"Whoa Hershey Bars!" Joe exclaimed, pushing an irritated looking Cobb out of the way.

Boys will be boys…

"Jesus Christ…" my brother grumbled in irritation, shooting me a pleading look.

"Who they for?" Joe asked excitedly, plopping himself down on the stool in front of the table.

"Not you Lieb!" my brother sighed, continuing to sort through the chocolate bars.

"Ah come on George one bar!" Joe pleaded, looking back at me for help.

"NO! There's not enough to go around!" George exclaimed, making me giggle at the stupidity of it all.

"Is Captain Speirs here?" someone spoke up behind me, making me jump.

"Uh… down by the river Sir." My brother replied. I turned to see Lieutenant Jones standing behind me, shooting me a dubious look.

I nodded up at him before turning my attention back to the men fighting over the Hershey bars. Had he heard Joe and I talking? Seen us in the alley? Why was he looking at me like that?

Jesus Christ.

I leaned down beside Joe, propping my elbows up on the table and waggling my eyebrows at my brother. If anyone was getting a chocolate bar today it was me… I had the ability to make my brother cave pretty easily. I had years of practice on my side.

"Come on Georgie… just one bar. Joe and I can split it." I smiled, batting my eyelashes at him.

"Christ Lizzie… not you too." He grumbled, moving the chocolate out of my reach.

"Pretty please." I begged. "I'm your baby sister."

"Hey big mouth! Give the kid a Hershey bar!" a familiar voice exclaimed, snapping my attention over to the doorway.

"You gotta be shittin me!" George yelled as all the men started to greet Perconte.

"What's up guys? I like what you did with the place George!" Perconte smirked, looking around the tattered living room.

At least I think it used to be a living room.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah… I did good huh?" George laughed, grabbing one of the chocolate bars from the crate.

"PERCO!" I smiled. "How's the buns?"

"As long as you keep your hands off my ass, I'll be fine." He smirked, winking over at me.

"Dammit… that ruins my plans for the evening." I joked as the men laughed around me. Lieutenant Jones shifted uncomfortably behind me, clearly not understanding the joke.

"Here, have a Hershey's" George tossed him a bar.

"Hey! He gets a fuckin Hershey bar?" Joe complained.

"Well he got shot in the ass!" George said defensively, sliding a pack of juicy fruit over to Joe.

"You guys don't know how ridiculous this all sounds. You're fighting over chocolate." I laughed. "There is a war going on out there you know."

"I just want a Hershey bar! It's not much to ask for." he huffed as I tried to hold back my laughter.

"Hey can you believe this guy!" Martin said, clapping Perco on the shoulder. "You try to get him out of the fuckin war and he comes straight back!"

"Yeah, well that's not what I heard. Heard the Krauts are finished." Perco smiled, making his way over towards us.

"Yeah, well… just to make sure, we gotta row across the fuckin river tonight, grab a few, and ask them in person." Joe rolled his eyes.

"Are you kidding me?" Perco groaned, looking around the room at us.

"Wish he was, welcome back Frank." I sighed.

"Yeah, oh Jesus… that reminds me Web. I need you to run these to OP 2 for me. Grenade launchers for the night patrol huh?" George grumbled, holding a crate out to Webster.

"Any day now Web." He added, watching as Webster took his time putting his helmet back on. "There ya go."

"Hey! Did you hear what happened on D company's patrol last night?" Vest interjected as George tossed some cartons of smokes into the crate. "Replacement Lieutenant blew his foot off, stepped on a shoe mine. Fresh in from West Point. Had to come back empty handed."

If that was supposed to make me feel better about our patrol tonight, it didn't.

"No shit…" George said, lighting up a cigarette and turning to Jones. "Maybe he was a friend of yours Lieutenant."

"Wait… you went to West Point?" I interrupted, turning slightly to face Jones. "When did you graduate?"

"June 6th… of last year." he replied lamely.

"June 6th?" I exclaimed. Well that's ironic.

"Yeah… D-day." He mumbled, looking down at the floor.

I could tell that he felt out of place here, being thrown in amongst a group of tightly knit men who'd known each other for years wasn't the easiest thing. Let alone being so young and put in a position of authority.

"Hey Vest… what you got in there?" Cobb started obnoxiously.

"Ugh God shut up Cobb..." I groaned, knowing where he was going with this.

"More Hershey Bars and Lucky Strikes for your Rear Eschlon fucks to hoard huh?" he continued obnoxiously, ignoring me.

"Cobb Stop." Joe rolled his eyes.

"Ey Ey Ey! Cobb! With the mouth please… the kids just tryin to do his job alright?" George raged. "Jesus Christ… you know what, the hell with it, count them up Vest… I gotta go blast this house." He threw his hands up in frustration.

"You happy now?" Vest exclaimed.

"You coming Perco… no? Make yourself useful and watch this shit for me." George sighed. "Web, you're coming with me."

"Sargent, is Captain Speirs going to be where you're headed." Jones asked.

"Uh, same vicinity yeah."

"Alright then I'll come too…" he replied, placing his helmet back on his head.

"I'm coming too… I have to go see Lipton and give him some more penicillin." I added, squeezing Joe's hand under the table. "I'll come find you later."

He nodded, his eyes darting over to Jones who was staring at me again, he definitely suspected something, we needed to reign it in a bit around him clearly.

"Is Captain Winters gonna be with him?" Vest called out, earning an irritated sigh from my brother.

"God, I dunno! Maybe!" he exploded, rolling his eyes.

"Then I'm coming too!" Vest replied, completely abandoning Perconte to deal with the chocolate situation alone.

"Jesus Christ… if someone asks me one more fucking question, I'm gonna deck them." George grumbled to me, leading us out of the room and down the stairs as the commotion grew louder behind us.

"Hey you don't even smoke cigarettes dammit! I got a wounded ass!" Perco cried, desperately trying to keep the men from stealing all of the Hershey bars.

I smirked to myself as George slipped a bar inside my coat pocket, winking at me before heading off towards OP 2, Webster, Vest and Jones trailing behind him.

* * *

All was quiet outside, save the cold whistling wind.

I pulled the blankets up over my chin as a cold breeze swept through the cracks in the window of my room, cursing to myself as the cold nipped at my face.

I just wanted this night to be over... Joe had been pulled back from the patrol, Webster was going in his place as a translator. I still had a terrible feeling in my stomach despite this small mercy... I had a bad feeling that the patrol was not going to go as smoothly as planned. Maybe I was just getting ahead of myself, I needed to be more positive.

A quiet knock on the door broke me out of my thoughts, startling me slightly.

"Come in!" I called out, propping myself up into a sitting position in my bed as the door creaked opened.

"Hey Liz..." Joe shivered, leaning up against the door frame. I could barely make him out through the darkness, we were under strict light discipline, I couldn't even light a candle without risking them firing that damn rail road gun at us.

"Hey, are they ready?" I shivered.

"Ready as they can be. Winters pulled everyone out for covering fire. They've got decent back up if need be." he replied, pulling the door closed behind him. "What are you doing?"

"Just waiting." I sighed.

"Hey... they're going to be okay. Tonight's pretty much fool proof." he said, his boots echoing against the floorboards as he made his way over towards the bed.

"What if they're not? What if something goes wrong? You know better than to say something's fool proof." I sighed, grabbing my canteen from the bedside table and taking a swig.

"Just repeatin what Speirs has been sayin." he said, plopping down on the foot of the bed. "I think he's tryin to convince himself more than us."

"He knows that a lot can go wrong. Fifteen men could die tonight. All it takes is one wrong move." I shuddered at the thought.

"They'll be alright." he sighed. "We've come this far."

"You're right." I sighed, trying to shake the image of fifteen of my comrades being caught in enemy territory.

"Mind if I join you?" he gestured to the empty space on the bed beside me. "The patrol doesn't start for three hours."

"Of course... just take your boots off first." I smirked, pulling the covers up closer to my face.

"I'm not gonna get into bed with ya with dirty boots on." he laughed, untying his laces. "What kind of animal do you think I am?"

"You're cute like a little squirrel." I giggled, feeling him shuffle under the covers next to me, his arm slinking around my shoulder as he snorted at my comment.

"A squirrel?" he repeated. "Is that a compliment?"

"It is... squirrels are adorable." I laughed, snuggling in closer to him.

"Squirrel's aren't very manly." he said matter of factly.

"Fine... you're a cute bear then... happy?" I laughed, re-positioning my head to his chest.

"You got vodka in that Canteen there Liz?." he chuckled, pulling me in closer to him. "God you're warm."

"You're feet are freezing." I added, rubbing my socked feet against his under the covers. It was everything just to have him close like this... We lay in comfortable silence for a couple of minutes, his cold feet finally beginning to warm up against mine.

"Do you care if I stay until the patrol? I'm too damn warm to move." he grumbled suddenly, kissing the top of my head.

"Lieutenant Jones might have something to say about it." I laughed.

"Don't even get me started on Lieutenant Jones... I have half a mind to tell him where to shove it. Caught him staring at you again over dinner." he growled.

"Takes two to tango Joe..." I mumbled. "And he can stare all he wants, I'm all yours."

"Yeah well he better back off."

"Hey, tell me about home...about San Francisco... what's it like there?" I smiled, changing the subject.

"It's beautiful... I'm a city guy... I love the bustling... Frisco definitely never sleeps." he replied. "But I was born in Detroit ya know?"

"Really? I thought you grew up in San Francisco... the way you talked about it." I said, craning my neck to look up at him.

"Nope, born and raised in Detroit." he laughed. "My family and I moved to California for a better life as soon as I could work."

"That's when you got your job at the cab company?"

"Nope... I worked with my dad, as a barber near home." he replied.

"I thought you said you drove cabs." I laughed, remembering all of his stories about the rude cab customers.

"I do, just as a side job." he laughed. "For extra money."

"Jeez… you must be busy. Why'd you join the paratroopers? Doesn't sound like you needed the extra money?"

"To serve my country, keep these filthy pricks away from my family." he sighed. "What about you?"

"Well George was joining and I saw it as a perfect opportunity to... get away." I replied sheepishly, shrugging my shoulders. "I didn't expect it to turn out like this. Thought I was just going to be a nurse, maybe be stationed in Paris or something."

"Do you regret it?" he asked. "Accepting the offer to join the paratroopers?"

"Never." I shook my head. "This is where I belong... this was the way it was supposed to be."

"Well I'm glad you said yes." he smiled against my hair, brushing some out of my face. "You keep me going, don't know where I'd be if you weren't here."

"You'd be right here."

"I don't think so... I think I would'a broke back in Belgium if it weren't for you." he said, tilting my chin up and giving me a peck on the lips.

"I didn't do anything." I shook my head, my face heating up beneath his hands.

"Don't doubt yourself like that... you did a lot more than you realize." he protested,one of his fingers getting tangled in my thick hair.

"Sorry." I laughed. "Haven't had a hair cut in over a year now."

"Hey... I could give ya a cut if you want..." he offered, running his hands through my thick hair. "Although I do love your hair long like this Liz."

"It could use a good thinning out." I smirked, watching him play with my hair, inspecting the ends.

"You're going to love San Francisco." he smiled, his eyes meeting mine. "I can picture ya there."

"You uh... you want to bring me home?" I asked skeptically.

"To meet my family... yeah. After this is all over." he smiled, lacing his fingers through mine once again. "If you want to go... that is." he added.

"I want to." I smiled. "I just don't know what they're going to think of me. I'm not exactly your average girl."

"They'll love you." he smiled. "Because I love you."

A wave of nerves coursed through me at the thought of meeting Joe's family. What would I say? What if they didn't approve of me?

"You will get along great with my sisters." he laughed. "They've been asking a lot about you in their letters."

"I can't wait to meet them." I smiled. "I just hope they approve."

A wave of guilt passed through me. I still hadn't mentioned Joe and I being in a relationship in any of my letters home... as far as my family was concerned we were just really close friends. It wasn't that I didn't want to tell them, because I was dying to tell them… I just don't know how they would take it. They weren't too keen on the idea of me serving overseas, let alone dating someone who they'd never met before. I would tell them soon, just not yet.

"They will. I promise." he replied. "You know, you really ought to give yourself more credit Liz. You're a beautiful, smart, kind girl... you got a lot going for ya."

"Thanks." I blushed, burying my face in his chest and breathing in his scent. The familiar smoke and musk, minus the dirt.

"Besides, I should be the one worried. With all those brothers of yours." he smirked.

"Luckily, you've already met the worst of them." I raised my eyebrows.

"Yeah... George is quite a treat." he laughed, kissing my forehead. "Still don't know how you two are related... well besides the eyes."

"Our eyes?" I smirked.

"Yeah, you guys have the exact same colour eyes. Right down to the shade of brown." he yawned.

"Yet another Luz family trait." I smiled. "We all have brown eyes, we get them from our dad."

"They're beautiful. One of the many things I love about you Liebling." he yawned again, stroking my hair.

"Thank you." I smiled. "You can sleep a bit if you want, I'll wake you up an hour before the patrol."

"You sure? You're not tired?" he slurred, shuffling down beside me, his arm still tight around my shoulder.

"No, I'm alright. You get some sleep." I whispered, resting my arm on his chest.

"Alright." He mumbled, the room falling into silence as I checked my watch. It was only 10:00.

A few moments later he started to snore softly, making me smile. I focused on the rise and fall of his chest under my cheek as I waited for midnight, my own eyes heavy.

* * *

Voices outside jolted me awake suddenly. Shit… I'd fallen asleep.

"Joe! Joe wake up!" I shook him gently, peering at my watch through the darkness.

"What! What is it?" he exclaimed, noting the air of panic in my voice.

"I fell asleep… I have no idea what time it is." I huffed. "I'm so sorry."

"It's alright… here lemme see." He sat up, taking my wrist in his hand and positioning it in the sliver of light coming through the window. "It's only 12:30."

"God Dammit… I'm such an idiot. You were supposed to be on the banks a half hour ago." I cried, running my hands through my hair in frustration.

"It's fine Liebling, really. I didn't miss anything." He said reassuringly, slipping his boots back on. "I'd better get going and get to my post before Winters notices though."

"Yeah… he already hates the whole patrol idea as it is." I sighed, searching for my helmet through the darkness.

Damn light discipline.

"Are you going to stay with Gene during this thing?" he laughed, placing my helmet on my head. "Lookin for this?"

"Thanks." I smirked, slinging my satchel over my shoulder. "Yeah, I was supposed to meet up with him a half hour ago, all the medics are staying together for the night."

"Okay, I'll walk you there before I go to the banks then." He nodded, opening the door for me.

"It's alright Joe… I'll be fine. Go... before you get in more shit than you are probably already in." I nodded, giving him a quick peck on the lips as we reached the bottom of the stairs.

"I love you." He grumbled against my lips. "Go straight to Gene and stay put, hear me?"

"I will, and I love you too… be safe." I nodded, watching as he jogged off towards the river.

All was silent, the Krauts had no idea what was in store for them tonight. The silence gave no indication that there was a whole company of angry men waiting to open fire on them. They weren't going to be ready for it. At least I hoped not.

I just wanted this night to be over.


	28. Too Far Gone

**I do not own Band of Brothers. This story is based on the Mini-Series, not the real men of Easy Company. **

**As always, comment and let me know your thoughts :) **

* * *

"Jesus Christ…will ya stop pacin Liz? You're gonna wear a damn hole in the floor if you keep it up." Gene laughed, glancing up from the lighter he was playing with.

"Sorry." I sighed, plopping myself down on the chair across from him. "I just can't stand this waiting…" I added, chewing nervously at my thumb.

"They'll be okay… probably won't be needin us tonight." He tried to reassure me. "Jeez…don't do that… you know how dirty ya fingernails are?"

"I'm worried about Joe and George." I sighed, ignoring his comment and continuing to chew away to my nail.

"Aren't they stayin back? On covering fire?"

"Yeah, doesn't mean they won't get hit… My guess is that those pricks will open fire on us as soon as they hear the first couple shots ring out." I stared out the window across the town, unable to see the river from the building we were holed up in.

"They probably will… but we're ready for it. They're not." He sighed, running a hand through his hair as he put his lighter down. "I've never seen you this worked up Liz, not even back in Belgium… and they were in constant danger there."

"I guess it's because I was busy there, always had something to do?" I shrugged, not really knowing why I was so worried myself. I couldn't really explain it… I just was.

"You heard from your parents lately?" he asked, changing the subject.

I was grateful, I needed a distraction. Something to get my mind off of what was going on outside.

"Not since Christmas. But I sent them a letter a couple of weeks ago." I dropped my eyes. "It's probably been hard to get mail in and out of Europe."

"Yeah, haven't heard from my folks since early January either." He shivered as a cold breeze swept in through the window. "Did ya tell them yet?"

"No." I lowered my voice, glancing over at the other medics gathered on the other side of the room who seemed too focused on glaring out the window to care what we were saying. "I don't know what to say."

"You gotta tell them sooner or later Liz." he rubbed his forehead. "For your benefit and theirs. It'll be a lot worse if you show up on the docks at home with a random soldier on your arm."

"I know… I just… what if they don't approve? I don't want them to hate him before they even meet him… or think I'm over here whoring around or something."

"Come on… they wouldn't think somethin like that. They're your family. I don't think they'd think you're sleepin around." He shook his head, his eyebrows scrunching together in thought. "And they'll be happy that you're happy, I think they'll give him a chance... I mean, George did right?"

"Yeah, but George knew that I was single before I met Joe." I blurted out, meeting his confused eyes.

"I'm not following." He shook his head.

"I had a boyfriend back home… I broke it off with him a few months before Toccoa. My parents don't... actually know that we broke up." I confessed, picturing James' snarling face as George's friends drug him away that day… the last time I saw him.

"They must have known somethin was up? Not seein him around?"

"They thought that he was visiting his grandparents in California. They kept urging me to go visit him." I sighed, running a hand through my hair. "That's part of the reason I joined the nurses corps… to get away from it all you know? I was sick of lying to their faces."

"Why would you make up such an elaborate lie Liz? Why not just tell them you didn't work out?" he asked unknowingly.

There was no way he was going to understand any of it without me telling him the whole story.

"They loved him, he was perfect for me in their eyes… He was in college, had a good job lined up as an electrician… God, my mom practically had our wedding planned out." I shook my head, fighting back the tears that were burning my eyes.

"I'm guessin he wasn't as good as they thought?" his concerned eyes met mine.

"He was… rough with me. They had no idea." I exhaled, letting out the breath I'd been holding in. I really didn't want to go through the whole story again.

"My God…" he paused, staring off into space. "You gotta tell them Liz… I mean… they're your family… they're not gonna take his side! Come on." he whispered, leaning in closer to me. "Does George know? Joe?"

"Yeah, George and Joe know… and Speirs." I cleared my throat.

"Speirs?" he raised his eyebrows.

"Yup… told him after the whole fiasco with the Kraut officers back in Rachamps." I bit my lip, glad that he wasn't pressing me for more information about James.

"So that's why you were so upset… about what the one officer did to ya?" he gulped. "Your boyfriend… he was… abusive like that?"

"Yes." I nodded, blinking away the last of the tears. I had promised myself that I wasn't going to cry over him ever again.

"Jesus Christ Liz." He sighed, placing a hand on my knee. "I had no idea… I'm sorry."

"It's alright. It was almost three years ago now. I'm never going to see the bastard again." I shook my head. "But, I guess I should tell them huh?"

"Yes, you should. As soon as possible. And tell them about Joe too." He nodded. "How could they still think you're with the guy after three years of not even seein him?"

"I think they suspect something now…I mean, they don't ask about him anymore in their letters. They haven't mentioned him in any of their letters since D-day."

"Even if they did figure it out themselves… you still should tell them why you ended it. They have a right to know, and you had every right to end things with him… you're the one who had to live with dating him, not your family." He drawled, his Louisiana accent thick with anger.

"You're right." I pursed my lips. "I need to be honest… I should to write them a letter and tell them… everything."

"Everything about Joe too… they need to know all of it." He added, squeezing my hand hearteningly. "Your ma's got a new weddin to plan." He grinned, making me blush. "Should get her through till you get home."

"Joe told me he wants to bring me home to San Francisco, to meet his family." I whispered nervously. "That's good right?"

"That's great Liz… at least you know he's serious. It's not just some fling." He smiled. "Ya know, to be honest, I didn't really have the greatest feelin when I first found out that you two were together."

"Really?" I laughed. "Why's that?"

"I always thought Liebgott was a dog… a ladies man ya know?" he smirked. "Then I saw the way he is with you and… well, I was wrong."

"You really think he's that serious about me?" I asked sheepishly.

"You deserve everything he gives ya Liz…" he laughed. "Jesus, all I gotta do is mention his name and you smile… I think you two are going to be happy together."

"Thanks Gene… you know I love you right?" I laughed.

"I love ya too… I never really had any friends that I thought of as family back home… You're my family Liz, all you guys." He smiled, looking out the window into the darkness. "Joe's gonna make it back here safe."

"You know… my mom can't wait to meet you." I smiled, walking over to the window. "She wants to cook for you."

"I'm guessin you told her I like home cooked meals huh?" he laughed, getting up to join me.

"Maybe." I smirked, nudging him. "She may or may not know how much you like gumbo."

The smile dropped from my face as shots began to ring out across the town towards the river, my heart pounded in my ears as I listened to the flustered voices calling out through the darkness.

"They'll be alright." Gene patted me on the shoulder as someone blew a whistle from over on the German's side of the river, signalling our men to open fire.

"G…Gene?" I stuttered, trying to catch my breath. "I know this sounds really stupid… but can we get closer?"

"Huh? We can't go out there… You know that." He shook his head, glaring out the window as our machine guns started to fire, explosions blasting across town as I desperately peered through the darkness, my face heating up.

"I'm sorry Liz… we gotta stay put. Speirs said not to move until we were needed." He sighed, cringing as mortar hit the building directly across the street from us.

"Jesus Christ." I breathed, starting to feel lightheaded as the sky lit up from all of the gunfire and mortar being exchanged across the river.

A shell hit one of the buildings near the river bank suddenly, sending bricks flying skyward as I gripped the wall for balance. Where the hell was Joe positioned? Left or right of the river? I had no idea… what if he was in that building. Bile rose to my throat at the thought.

My stomach churned as several frantic voices rang out across town, the men from the patrol had made it back across… how many of them though? And why the hell did Speirs have to put us in a building where we couldn't see a god dammed thing?

"I'm sure they're fine Liz… just be ready… in case." Gene touched me gently on the shoulder, handing me my helmet.

I nodded and placed my helmet on my head, keeping my eyes fixed on the ground outside as the machine gun fire continued. I could hear mortar hitting the river, the splashes clearly closer to our side of the river than theirs. I squeezed my eyes shut tight and waited… waited for any indication that this thing was over.

"MEDIC! We need a medic down here!" someone called out from below, waving their arms up at our building.

Sargent Martin.

"Liz… Spina, let's go!" Gene hollered, leading us down the stairs and out of the building as I snapped into medic mode, the commotion at the river in the back of my mind as we reached Martin.

"Who is it!?" I asked frantically as he led us towards the firing. "What happened?"

"I told him to wait! I told him to fuckin wait!" Martin growled, throwing his hands up in the air.

"Johnny! WHO IS IT!?" I yelled over the firing, shooting Gene a worried glance as we trudged through the rubble.

"JACKSON!" Martin screamed back. "Come on! We gotta move!"

"Fuck…" I breathed, catching a quick glimpse of the activity near the river as we reached the building Martin was leading us towards.

So much for getting in and out with no problems…

"WHERE THE FUCK IS THE MEDIC?" Someone screamed out from inside. This was not good…

"Move out of the way! Let Doc do his job!" Martin bellowed, pushing through the crowd of men gathered around Jackson's flailing legs on the table as Gene pushed his way through to his side.

"Move guys!" I yelled, coming around the opposite side of the table to Gene. "Coming through."

"HE'S GONNA FUCKING DIEEEEE!" Vest screamed out, snapping my attention over to where Jones was holding him down, a horrified look on his own face as he met my eyes.

What a great first day of combat experience…

I nodded and turned back to the task at hand as the men continued to panic around us, screaming at the prisoners, screaming at each other, at Jackson…

"My God." I finally got a good look at Jackson, one half of his face and neck had been severely burnt and torn apart by shrapnel of some sort… at close range. He was panicking, his legs thrashing around the table as he struggled to take a breath.

"Jackson! Eugene!" I yelled, leaning down over him as Gene inspected his face. "It's Liz! I need you to calm down so we can help you alright? Can you do that?"

He whimpered and nodded slightly as Gene pulled his mouth open, trying to see down his throat.

"Light! I need some light! Get me some light!" Gene demanded. "Liz, hold his mouth open for me."

I placed my hand where Gene's had been, tilting Jackson's head back as I pulled his mouth open, hearing him wheeze in response… not a good sign. Something was obstructing his airway.

"Alright… Jackson… look at the flame." Gene said calmly, leaning over the table to look down his throat as Skinny held a lighter over his face.

"That's it… you're doing great." I added reassuringly, meeting Gene's worried eyes as he finally got a good look down Jackson's throat. The room fell silent around us as everyone waited nervously for Gene to say whether or not he was going to be okay.

"It's alright Jackson… we'll get you fixed up." I patted him on the shoulder, feeling him relax beneath me as he finally got a partial breath.

"That's good." Gene whispered, his eyebrows scrunching together as Jackson whimpered, tears pouring from his eyes as he started to panic again. Explosions continued to ring out across the town, lighting up the room as they hit the ground nearby.

"Alright… let's get him outta here… let's get him outta here." Gene ordered worriedly, nodding over at me.

"I don't wanna die! I don't wanna die!" Jackson cried out as some of the men helped us lift him onto a stretcher.

"You're not going to die." I murmured, more to myself than to Jackson. "You're going to be okay."

"LET'S GET HIM OUT OF HERE!" Gene bellowed. "You're gonna be fine!"

"Take it easy! Jackson!" Babe cried, helping the men lift the stretcher. "Clear a path!"

"I don't wanna die! Liz!" Jackson whimpered, grasping my hand tightly, his good eye met mine as terror spread across his face.

"Jackson… you're not going to die!" I yelled over the mortar, keeping my grip on his hand as we carried him over towards the door.

An explosion went off right outside the window, sending bits of ceiling showering down on us as we lowered the stretcher down to the floor. Jackson started to choke, his grip tightening on my hand as I dropped to my knees beside him, hoisting him up into my lap.

"HE CAN'T BREATHE!" I yelled as Gene took Jackson's neck in his hands, trying to keep him from moving around too much. We still didn't know what we were dealing with, moving around could make it worse.

Jackson squirmed in my lap, the tears pouring from his eyes as he wheezed and choked on the blood coming up his throat.

"Please help me!" he begged, arching his neck as Gene untied the bandage, taking his face in his hands. "DOC… oh my God!"

"JACKSON!" Gene shrieked. "You're not gonna die! You're not gonna die! I need to you hang on!"

Jackson nodded and sputtered, blood spilling out of his lips as he gyrated in my arms, his eyes were distant and empty and tears began to fill my eyes.

He was too far gone… we couldn't help him.

"JACKSON!" Gene called out again once more, but it was no use.

Jackson took one last gurgling breath before going limp in my arms, his eyes closing slowly as the men around us looked on helplessly.

Gene took his helmet off and threw it to the ground in frustration, trying to hide the pained look on his face as he met my eyes. None of us said anything, none of us moved.

Some of the men started to whimper around the room as Martin shuffled over towards us, draping a blanket over Jackson's body as I pulled my hand from his now loose grip, wiping away the tears that ran down my face.

I squeezed my eyes shut, lowering Jackson out of my arms and down to the cot.

I just wanted to go home already.

* * *

"Just don't look at the needle Lip… it'll be over before you know it." I promised, flicking at the syringe to get the bubbles out.

"Just do it already Liz." He hissed as I stuck the needle into his arm, squeezing out the contents before pulling it out.

"See… all done. You're doing a lot better… the coughs almost gone." I smiled, wrapping the needle up to dispose of as he rolled his sleeve down.

"That felt fucking fantastic Liz… thank you." He grumbled, taking a swig from his canteen.

"Colour's returning to your face too… give it another day and you'll be back to normal." I continued, ignoring his grumbling. He'd thank me later when the pneumonia was gone.

"Thank God for modern medicine huh?" he mumbled, taking another long swig from his canteen.

"Yeah... thank God."

"Hey, is Joe alright?" he murmured, settling back down into bed as I loaded the medication back into my satchel.

"He's okay." I smiled. "So is George."

"I should be out there on those patrols with them… not stuck in this fucking broom closet." He growled, pausing as someone cleared their throat from the doorway.

"Hope I'm not interrupting." Jones stammered. "I can come back later if…"

"No, No Sir… it's alright. I was just leaving Lieutenant Lipton here to rest." I smiled, patting Lip on the shoulder. "Drink lots of water and get some sleep for God sake… the patrols can wait."

"Yeah, Yeah… I'm drinking… I'm drinking" he murmured, waving me off as I smirked. "Thanks Liz."

"Sorry about that Sir… Lieutenant Lipton is just on the end of his pneumonia, figured I better keep up on his shots until it clears up." I said, stepping out into the hallway and closing the door behind me. "Captain Speirs said you wanted to speak with me?"

"I did… I mean I do." He replied nervously. "Is there some place more private we can talk?" he added, glancing over at my brother who was shooting us a curious look.

"We could go out by the river, yeah." I nodded, gesturing for him to lead the way and shrugging my shoulders at my brother who narrowed his eyes at us.

He better not tell Joe about this. My brother was a real shit disturber sometimes and he'd caught on that Joe wasn't too fond of Jones… I wouldn't doubt he'd bug him about seeing me with him.

"So, what is it you wanted to speak to me about?" I asked, following him out the door. "Is everything alright? Were you hit last night?"

"No, it's not that. I'm fine." He shook his head. "I just wanted to talk to someone about what happened… With Jackson. And, I trust you…" his face reddened as he met my eyes, his eyebrows drawing together.

"Oh… I see." I nodded, recalling the terrified look he'd been wearing when I had last seen him in the dank basement the night before.

If seeing Jackson die like that had disturbed all of us, I could only imagine what it did to him, having never experienced something like that before.

Therapy had never really been my forte but he clearly needed someone to talk to, someone who wouldn't judge him.

"Look, I have an idea how much you guys have been through. I really have no right to be so bothered about this but… I just can't get it off my mind." He sighed, looking out across the now calm river.

"That's not fair." I objected.

"What?" he asked confusedly.

"You can't compare yourself to us like that. We've been in this way longer… seen awful,terrible things. I'd like to say we're used to it at this point but it still gets to us too. I mean, you saw how the men reacted last night right?" I sighed. "Don't feel like you're not as tough as the rest of the men because you're upset. We're all upset."

"I can't even imagine the things you guys have seen… being over here since D-day. And here I am, probably younger than half the company and trying to lead you guys like I know what I'm doing." He shook his head.

"Seems like you knew what you were doing last night. I'd say you handled it pretty well." I said, seeing him shoot me a look of disbelief. "Hey, only losing one man on a patrol as risky as that… that's pretty lucky."

"Is it always like that? So… horrible?" he shivered. "Do they always die like that?"

"Not always… sometimes we only have a few wounded during combat… but most of the time yeah… it's actually often a lot worse." I replied honestly.

"They said it was safe… we'd be in and out no problem." He said, glaring out across the river at some Germans who appeared to be loading up their stupid railroad gun again. "That's why I volunteered, figured I could use the experience."

"Safe… fucking foolproof. Come on." I spat, shaking my head. "Colonel Sink and his God Damn words."

I probably should have been more reserved considering I was talking to someone of authority but I knew he agreed seeing as a small grin was playing at the corner of his mouth.

"Jackson was hit with his own grenade you know? Threw it and ran in too quickly." He averted his eyes, chewing on his bottom lip. "Martin told him to wait."

"I thought it was a Kraut Grenade?" I exclaimed, crossing my arms over my chest as he shook his head. "My God…"

"Did you know him well?" he asked quietly, turning to face me now.

"Well enough to know that he was only 20." I said quietly. "He lied about his age to join the army when he was 16."

"Just a kid." He breathed. "And you all knew about his age?"

"Jackson was a paratrooper, and a fine one at that… he was one of us. We weren't going to rat him out because of his age." I replied plainly. "Now I sort of wish we had… he'd still be alive, probably hate us all but he'd be at home and alive."

"You can't blame his death on something like that… it was an accident. Nothing any of you could have done differently."

I nodded absentmindedly, trying to hide the pained look on my face as I pictured Jackson's parents receiving the telegram in a few days' time. As of right now they probably still thought their son was alive.

"For some reason I think there's a lot more on your mind than Jackson…" he stated plainly, shifting closer to me. "I know I don't really have much experience but I'm a good listener if that's any help."

"I was fine… well I mean, as fine as I could be considering what we went through in Normandy and Holland… then we were stationed in Bastogne, in Belgium." I sighed, playing with the cuff on my sleeve. "That month in that forest changed us all..."

"The battered bastards of Bastogne. That's what everyone calls you guys." He said. "To be honest, it's a little intimidating joining a company with such a reputation."

"We earned that title… lost a lot of good men back there." I sniffed. "I just wish we could have saved more of them."

"But you got away from it… you're here now." He said gently.

"Did I really?" I gestured around us, letting out a long sigh. "This is just a different caliber of hell."

"I'd like to think that things are going to start looking up soon. They're pulling out of the depression back home, this should all be over soon enough." He grimaced. "Nobody back home has any clue how bad it is over here."

"How could they?" I adjusted my helmet, realizing how rude I was being. This was supposed to be about him, not me. "Sorry Sir, I was the one who was supposed to be telling you it's going to be okay… not the other way around." I apologized.

"I'll be fine …you're a damn good soldier Liz." He smiled genuinely. "I've only been here a couple of days and I can already see it… Easy is lucky to have you."

"I'm just a nurse…I'm no soldier." I replied, gesturing to the Red Cross around my jacket sleeve.

"Yeah, but you're just as important… Don't sell yourself short." He smiled, tipping his helmet to me as he turned on his heel to walk away. "I'll see you later."

I smiled to myself, glancing out across the still river. Age and inexperience aside… Jones was a respectable Lieutenant, I see now why they chose to post him with us… he was going to fit in well with Easy Company, that much I was sure of.

* * *

"Hey Guys." I interrupted, stepping into the room full of quiet chatter to see most of second platoon gathered around the bunks. It didn't look like anyone had gotten any sleep last night. The beds were still made, Jackson's bag and helmet still on the top bunk of one of the beds.

"Liz!" Joe exclaimed, pulling me into his arms. "Speirs said you were alright but I needed to see it for myself. What the hell happened?"

"I'm fine." I buried my face in his shoulder, trying to think of the words to explain what had happened earlier that morning.

I glanced down at Babe, he had been there last night with me in the basement. He stared up at me blankly, shaking his head slightly, he still hadn't told them about Jackson.

"Jackson's dead." I blurted out, deciding that beating around the bush wasn't going to do any of us any good. Everyone's eyes snapped up to me in alarm.

"Jesus…" Joe whispered, unwrapping me from his arms as a chorus of curse words were whispered amongst the men. "Was it...quick... at least?"

"No… it wasn't." Babe chimed in, shooting me a sympathetic look. "He hung on for a while."

"How?" Malarkey spoke up, his saddened eyes meeting mine.

"His own grenade… he tossed it in the window and went in after it too soon. It hadn't gone off yet. They managed to get him back across the river to Gene and I, but it was too late, he was too far gone."

"God... I'm sorry Liz... Anyone else hit?" Joe wondered aloud, hopping up on one of the top bunks and laying down as an air of depression filled the room at my news.

"Just Jackson." I sighed, hoisting myself up on the bunk as his feet. "How'd you guys do last night?

"Well, the Krauts definitely didn't see any of it coming that's for sure… we managed to take a bunch of them out." Malarkey yawned, taking a long sip of coffee.

"I guess two prisoners weren't enough. Word is Sink wants another patrol tonight." Perconte sighed, placing a steaming cup of coffee in my hands. "Which is completely insane considering they'll be expecting us now."

"They're definitely preparing for it." I added, narrowing my eyes at the window as a faint whistle came from across the river. It hit somewhere in the distance. False alarm.

"So whatdy'a think about tonight? Same group?" Babe sighed, asking the question that I knew we all were thinking.

Malarkey shrugged his shoulders, leaning up against the bed post as some footsteps echoed up the stairway, catching our attention.

A disgruntled looking Webster appeared a few seconds later, Jones trailing behind him.

"We heard you got two prisoners…" Malarkey said, watching as Webster trudged tiredly over to stand on the other end of Joe's bunk.

"Good work." He added, nodding to Jones who was standing awkwardly in the doorway. He still wasn't comfortable amongst the men… he knew that they didn't really respect him yet. It wasn't that they didn't like him, they were just so used to seeing replacements die that most of them chose not to get too close.

I met Jones' eyes and shot him a small smile which he returned, relaxing a bit as he leaned up against the door jamb.

"Jackson's dead." Webster exhaled suddenly.

"Yeah, we heard. Liz was just telling us." Joe said quietly, propping himself up on an elbow and lighting up a cigarette before leaning back, his boot resting comfortably against my back.

"Yeah well… they want another patrol tonight." Perconte sighed, plunking himself down on the bunk at my feet.

We fell into silence… all of us reflecting on the events of the past couple of days as the shelling continued on outside. I felt numb, cold and numb as I stared at the ground beneath the bunk. I had thought that Haguenau was going to be a reprieve from the violence… I mean, sure the war would still be going on but it wouldn't be anything like Holland or Bastogne. I was so sure that we weren't going to lose anyone else, so sure I'd held the last dying soldier in my arms.

I was wrong… Haguenau wasn't a paradise… We'd lost Jackson in a patrol that was labelled "foolproof." Unfortunately that plan didn't take into account human nature or mistakes… which sealed Jackson's fate.

Another Easy Company man dead in a war that was supposed to be over…


	29. Forever

**I do not own Band of Brothers. This story is based on the Mini-Series, not the real men of Easy Company. **

**A/N: Hey guys! Just a fair waning, this chapter is slightly rated M for lots of swearing and some semi-explicit content at the end... so reader's discretion is advised! Happy reading! Leave me a comment and let me know what you think :) **

* * *

"I think you should cut it like Rita Hayworth." George grumbled amusingly, stuffing another cracker in his mouth.

"Rita Hayworth has curly hair you douface." I rolled my eyes.

"Liz has straight hair and there ain't exactly curling irons laying around here." Joe smirked, sharpening his scissors with his knife. "I'm good, but I'm not that good."

"Just a suggestion." George held his hands up defensively.

"Maybe we'll just take an inch or so off the bottom… and thin it out a bit." I shrugged. "Keep it simple?"

"Uh God Lizzie, you're so boring." George whined, tossing a piece of cracker at me. "Do something drastic for a change."

"This isn't a fashion show last time I checked." I smirked, watching in the mirror as Joe started to snip away at the dead ends of my hair.

"Speaking of drastic changes, Lip's up and moving again." George threw his feet up on my desk. "He actually emerged from his room earlier. It's a God damn miracle."

"The meds are finally working." I smiled. "He's convinced himself he's going on that patrol tonight."

"The Krauts would hear him comin for miles with that cough." Joe shook his head. "No way Winters will let him go."

"He's stubborn as a mule... but… I already spoke to Winters about it this morning." I said, watching chunks of my hair drop to the floor. "Told him about the side effects of the penicillin."

"What does he think?"

"Well he said… and I quote…" I cleared my throat, deepening my voice. "'Carwood is insane if he thinks he's getting within a hundred foot radius of the river let alone the Krauts while he's drugged up like that'."

"Yeah, I don't think that confusion and guns mix too well huh?" Joe smirked at my lame impression of Winters.

"So why'd they give you a gun you crazy bastard?"

"Shut it." Joe snapped, shooting a grin over at my brother before turning back to his work.

"You know, you're a man of many talents." I said, glancing up through my hair as he measured out my front layers carefully.

"Killin, Hair Cutting and Driving." He snorted. "I'm the full package eh?"

"I'd say you got all ends of the spectrum covered." George chuckled, lighting up a cigarette. "Perfect husband material."

"Yeah, just don't ask me to do the laundry." Joe joked. "That's where we draw the line."

"So you'd kill a man but you won't do laundry?" George chuckled. "Spoken like a true paratrooper my friend."

"Well luckily for you, I love doing laundry." I laughed. "Gives me time to think."

"Whatdya gotta think about while you're doing laundry?" Joe smirked, running his hands through my hair as I rolled my eyes.

"Women." My brother shook his head. "Never understood em."

"That's because no woman will let you close enough." I stuck my tongue out at him playfully.

"Yeah, yeah…" he grumbled, kicking the leg of my chair and nearly making Joe sheer off a whole section of my hair.

"Jesus Christ Luz! I'm workin here!" he exclaimed. "Fuck."

"So where'd you get the scissors anyways?" George tossed his cigarette butt out the window. "They don't look like barber clippers."

"Gene gave them to us." I laughed. "I swear to God he like stockpiles scissors… must have like six pairs going by now."

"The man takes his job seriously, never know when you're gonna need scissors… or 'sizzuhs' as Doc calls em." Joe laughed, stepping back to examine his work. "I think we're done."

"How's that Liz?" he asked proudly, moving all of my hair to the front of my shoulders so that I could get a better look.

"Perfect." I smiled, running my hands through. "It feels ten pounds lighter…"

"You know… I should really charge everyone for haircuts, I could really make a killin off of it."

"Well, I don't have any money but…" I leant up and gave him a peck on the lips. "That'll have to do for payment today."

"Ugh… gimme a break." my brother gagged, getting up to leave. "It's like a damn romance novel."

"Definitely a modern day Romeo and Juliet." I smirked. "Except I don't think Romeo carried a gun."

"Or Juliet enough morphine to take down an elephant." Joe added.

"Well on that note, I'm going to go be violently ill now."

"Hey, where you goin? It's your turn." Joe smiled, gesturing to the chair as George waved him off, stepping out the door.

"Nuh uh… no way I'm letting you put your hands on my head Romeo. I don't have any money and I sure as hell ain't kissin you."

* * *

"Christ… is he drunk again?" Babe whispered, glaring across the room at Cobb who was tipping back yet another bottle of whiskey as we all ate lunch silently.

"I don't think he's been sober since we got here." I rolled my eyes, pushing my food around my plate with my spoon. "I've yet to see him put the bottle down since Jackson died."

"Everyone deals with shit differently I guess…" Web shrugged beside me, lighting up a cigarette. "Just wish he wouldn't get so damn belligerent about it."

"He's belligerent as it is… the alcohol just amplifies it." I grumbled, glancing up at Cobb who was shooting us a droopy eyed scowl.

"Whatcha lookin at Webster?" he slurred, propping himself up against the wall. "You guys talkin bout me?"

"Here we go." I muttered under my breath, rolling my eyes at Skinny. "Drunk bastard."

"Yeaaah… that's what I thought… college boy." Cobb garbled, glaring down at Webster who had averted his eyes, not wanting to get into it.

"Are you drunk trooper?" Jones spoke up across the table, turning in his seat impatiently.

"Leave me alone." Cobb mumbled, peering into the top of his empty liquor bottle as if looking at it was going to make more appear.

"Answer the question." Jones demanded in an authoritative tone of voice I'd never heard him use before.

"Yes Sir… I am drunk Sir… Drunk… sick and tired of fuckin patrols, taking orders…" Cobb murmured as I stared at him, unconsciously clenching my fist.

Does he think that this is a fucking party for all of us?

"Hey… Cobb… Shut up! It's boring okay?" Martin growled.

"Taking his side Johnny?" he whined, making me even angrier. How fucking old are we here?

"Yeah… I am." Martin turned back to the table to face us, biting his tongue.

All the men around the table rolled their eyes… we were all sick and tired of Cobb's bullshit. We'd put up with it for years now… it had only gotten progressively worse as the war went on. Now he'd added alcohol to the mix.

"Have another drink idiot." I muttered, hearing Skinny smirk beside me.

"What's that Liz? You got something to say… say it to my face." Cobb slurred again, tipping the empty bottle back to get the last drops out.

"You don't have to answer him Liz. It's fine." Martin shook his head, lighting up his cigarette. "Just ignore him."

"I said… have another drink you FUCKING IDIOT!" I exclaimed, slamming my fists down on the table as I stood up. The events of the past couple of days had really taken a toll on my nerves, in addition to the fatigue and general bull shit going on around us.

I met Jones' startled gaze but quickly returned my piercing eyes to Cobb who seemed to be enjoying all of the attention.

"Yeah, you're real tough Luz… why don't you come over here and say that to my face." he laughed drunkenly, making my eye twitch.

"You stupid prick! You think you're the only one who has it bad? Look around you!" I exclaimed, my eyebrows scrunching together in anger. "This isn't a damn picnic for any of us!"

"You have it bad?" he scoffed. "Look at you Liz! Must be tough being Liebgott's whore… Yeah… you're just a damn medic… and a shitty one at that."

That was it. I saw red.

"YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!" I snapped, throwing my chair out behind me and making a beeline for him. "HOW DARE YOU!"

"LIZ DON'T!" Skinny tried to grab my arm but I threw him off, fully intent on beating the living daylights out of Cobb.

"Yeah… what are you gonna do?" Cobb mocked, looking me up and down.

"I'm going to beat that smug look off your face you MOTHER FUCKER!" I took a swing at his head, preparing myself for the impact of the punch as someone's hand clamped around my wrist, holding me back.

"Get off me!" I cried, meeting Jones' worried eyes as he held tightly to my wrist. "HE DESERVES IT!"

"What? Your girly punch?" Cobb mocked, stumbling back against the wall.

"Look, why don't you just back the fuck off alright?" Martin shouted, placing a hand to Cobb's chest. "Get the hell out of here."

"He's not worth it Liz… just let it go." Jones said quietly, lowering my wrist slowly as I got myself under control. "I promise he'll be dealt with."

I nodded, glancing down at the men at the table who hadn't said a word. Their eyes were wide as the watched me seethe in anger. They had never seen me snap like that.

"Come on… let's go." Jones said, gesturing to the door. "We're leaving."

"Fucking idiot." I muttered at Cobb, unclenching my fists as the rage passed. I just needed to get the hell out of here.

"Get yourself together Private… and report to me at CP as soon as you can…walk." Jones ordered, rolling his eyes as Cobb merely smirked. "That's an order Private."

"Yes… Sir." He saluted Jones mockingly before winking at me. "Say hi to Joe for me next time you're banging him in a ditch Luz."

"You fucking—"

"Let's go." Jones pulled me over to the door before I could manage to take another swing at Cobb's head.

"God damn fucking douche bag!" I cursed, hurling myself up the steps as heat pulsed through my veins.

"Is he always that arrogant?" Jones sighed, slamming the door behind us as we stepped outside, the cold air cooling off my hot face as I closed my eyes.

"All this readily available booze has made it worse." I replied, taking a deep breath to calm myself down. "He's been annoying since we met at Toccoa."

Well if Jones didn't know about Joe and I before, he sure as hell did now thanks to Cobb.

"I'm sorry Sir. I shouldn't have reacted that way." I apologized, embarrassment replacing the anger as I paced in front of him. "I don't usually get physical like that… he just really hit a nerve saying those things."

"Nothing he said back there was true you know that right?"

"Yeah…" I trailed off, grateful that he wasn't explicitly mentioning Joe and I. "I just wanted to punch that stupid look off his face."

"Yeah, well I'd be lying if I said I didn't want to WATCH you punch that look off his face. I was getting drunk off his fumes just sitting near him." He smiled down at me. "Come on, you can come with me to CP, I'm sure they've got better food there anyways."

* * *

_Dear family, _

_I address this letter to each and every one of you with love... and I ask that you read it out loud together if possible. There are several things that I must tell you, all of which may be equally difficult for you to process. I want you to take all of this in with an open mind... I wish that I was there to tell you this in person. There are things about me that you don't know… _

I tapped my pen on the desk impatiently. How in God's name was I supposed to tell them what had happened with James? Where should I even start? How could I even put into words the physical and emotional pain he had caused me right under their noses without making them feel guilty about not knowing? How do I describe my relationship with Joe... convey to them how much I love him when they don't even have any idea who he is.

"Ughhhhh." I groaned, folding the paper up in defeat. It was a start anyways.

I slid the letter carefully into my notebook and hung my head in my hands. This was going to be a lot harder than I thought.

"Well… well… there's a whole lot' a depressing going on in here."

"Jesus Christ George!" I exclaimed, nearly jumping out of my seat. "Where the hell did you come from?"

"Rhode Island." he laughed, taking a seat across from me. "Whatcha doing though? You don't look very happy about it, whatever it is."

"I'm writing the letter home... to everyone." I sighed, rubbing my temples to calm the pounding in my head.

"The letter?" he raised his eyebrows. "You finally telling them what happened?"

"Yeah. But I have no idea what to say..." I sighed in frustration, digging the letter out of my satchel. "This is all I have so far."

I watched him intently as he skimmed through my rough couple of lines, his eyes narrowing in concentration.

"Just start from the beginning and work your way through it Liz... that's the only way to get it across. That's how you told me, remember?"

"Should I mention that you know?"

"Yeah... I might catch hell from Joey and Jamie for not telling them years ago but yeah, tell them I know... tell them what happened that day, what that prick would have done if I hadn't come home." he spat, anger flashing through his eyes momentarily as he mentioned James.

"And Joe?" I asked uncomfortably.

"Save it till the end. Tell them how happy you are, how your life's changed."

"I'm a horrible daughter, sister... keeping something like this from them like they're against me or something."

"You were in pain Lizzie... you just wanted it all to go away. Ma and Dad are going to understand, everyone else will too." he said seriously, placing his hand over mine on the desk.

"I'm a terrible girlfriend too... I mean, what kind of person doesn't tell their family they're seeing someone? Joe would hate me if he found out. I mean, he's already told everyone back home about me and here I am keeping him a secret like I have something to be ashamed of."

"Lieb wouldn't hate you. I don't even think that's possible." he shook his head. "And you got nothin to be ashamed of. Joe's a hundred times the man that filth will ever be." He looked at me earnestly. "God I wish I could just fix this for you Lizzie… make it all go away. I hate what that bastard did to you."

I nodded, swallowing thickly. "I know... But I'm okay, I'm the same old Liz I was before."

"You just got battle wounds now." He smirked. "In more ways than one."

"That's one way of putting it."

If I were to tell the rest of the men that my brother had a serious side, they'd say I was crazy. Truth be told, George was one of the most loving and caring people that I knew… he just chose carefully who to present that side of himself to.

"Mom and Dad will have to know Lieb's decent enough... I mean, I haven't killed him yet right?" he laughed as a small smile spread across my face. "If that's not reason enough to believe he's worth your time then I don't know what it."

"Thank you." I squeezed his hand. "I love you... don't ever forget that."

"Love you too kiddo. I'm proud of you for deciding to tell them... it's tough to do... I know."

"I wish I could tell them in person... about Joe at least. Words aren't even enough to describe..." I trailed off, seeing him smile knowingly.

"Speaking of Lieb... they should be almost done with the patrol briefing down at CP... wanna blow this joint? I can drop ya off there on my way back." he tilted his head towards the door. "Come on. Enough depressing shit for one day."

George deposited me out front of the CP basement doors where the men were being briefed for the nights patrol before heading off to blast a few of the houses across the river... under strict orders to hit the buildings at exactly 5:00. I leaned up against a half blown apart column, mulling over the points to include in my letter as I waited.

The door swung open suddenly, snapping me out of my daze. I stood up straight as Winters and Nixon passed by, a small smile playing at the corner of Winters' mouth as he nodded a hello to me.

"Liz." Speirs nodded, pausing by me for a second as Winters and Nixon rounded the corner of the building, out of ear shot.

"What's going on?" I asked quietly, hearing the happy chatter of the men floating up the stairs from inside. "They're clearly not that excited about another patrol?"

"Well, Colonel Sink wants another patrol for tonight." Speirs explained quietly, glancing around us. "Winters doesn't think it's a good idea, nor do I... the men are worn out and the Germans are ready for us this evening. It's a suicide mission."

"So Sink cancelled the patrol?"

"No... The patrol is still a go, as far as Sink's concerned." Speirs smiled slightly. "Winters ordered the men to get a full night's sleep, report to him in the morning that they'd gotten across the river but weren't able to secure any live prisoners."

"So they don't have to go? Won't Captain Winters get in huge shit if anyone finds out… he's disobeying direct orders?" I whispered, my current respect for Winters doubling.

"Well that's why we have to keep it quiet don't we? Keep it extra tight on the light discipline tonight... stay indoors." he winked, turning on his heel.

"Did I mention that we have the best CO's in the entire 506?" I called after him, shaking my head in disbelief.

"We have the best company in the 506... it goes hand in hand." he called back, rounding the corner. "Oh and pack your stuff tonight, we're moving off the line tomorrow."

A wave of relief passed through me, we were finally moving off the front lines... we were going to get the much needed break we'd all been praying for. Maybe I really had held the last dying soldier in my arms… best not to get ahead of myself though.

"Liz! You're never going to believe what just happened!" Joe exclaimed, pushing his way through the group of smiling men who were now emerging from the basement.

"I know! Speirs just filled me in." I beamed. "Thank God for Captain Winters eh?"

"He's fuckin crazy disobeying Sink like that... makes me respect the man all the more."

"He can't stand to lose anyone else." I added, watching the men make their way happily though the town back towards OP2.

"Guess we better join 'em... Sun will be going down in a few hours." Joe nodded, lacing his fingers through mine. "Whatdya wanna do tonight Liebling?"

"Well...seeing as your plans for the evening fell through... I could really use a space heater."

* * *

"Okay… ummm… what's your middle name?" Joe mused, taking a sip of whiskey from the bottle sitting between us on my small desk. We'd somehow ended up back in my room after dinner with a bottle of whiskey and a few hours to kill before either of us would be tired enough to sleep.

"Lana." I smirked, seeing him raise his eyebrows. "What's yours?"

"David."

We were playing a spur of the moment game of twenty questions to pass the time as the sun set rapidly outside. It was amazing to actually have a night to ourselves for once, to be able to relax. I had forgotten what relaxing felt like…

Thanks to Captain Winters, we were finally given an opportunity to get a full night's sleep. Patrol Free.

"Uhhh… damn, this is getting hard." Joe scratched his forehead. "Can I pass?"

"Just ask the first thing that pops to your mind." I took a swig from the bottle, feeling the warm liquid spread through my veins.

"Umm… how many kids do you want?" he asked finally, his amused eyes meeting mine.

"Oh God… Jeez… I've never really thought about it."

"Ball park." He smirked.

"… Two." I shrugged, seeing his eyes widen.

"That's it?" he exclaimed. "Come on! You come from a big family Liz."

"Exactly why I don't want too many kids." I laughed. "It would have been nice to have some privacy growing up."

"Pfft… Alright, touché… your turn."

"How many kids do you want?" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Eight… or so." He replied, not even missing a beat.

"Eight? Or so!" I laughed, taking another swig from the whiskey bottle. "That's a lot of dirty diapers Joe... eight sets of sticky fingers and runny noses."

"Lots of love too."

"Jeeeesus… you're right. Kids do love unconditionally" I hiccupped, starting to feel the effect of the alcohol. "Okay, last question, you go."

He was silent for a moment as he stared off out the window, scrunching his eyebrows together in thought.

"How bad do you want me to kiss you right now?" his eyes flickered back over to mine as he bit his lip.

"Joe… stop." I giggled. "Be serious."

"I'm serious… it's a serious question."

I absentmindedly glanced down at his lips, my heart rate naturally accelerating in response. So much for a casual game of twenty questions.

"That's what I thought." He murmured, leaning across the table and pressing his lips to mine lightly as he cupped my face in his cold hands.

I deepened the kiss, bringing my hands up to rest on his face as we both stood up, not breaking the kiss as we moved to the side of the table. My hands trailed down his body to his waist as he pulled me in closer to him, tangling his hands in my hair as he tilted my head back.

I pulled at his bottom lip gently with my teeth, hearing him groan in response as he started to back me up towards the bed. We kept our lips pressed together, moving in sync as we stumbled towards the bed, lost in a frenzy of kisses.

We broke apart for a second and I fell back onto the bed in a fit of giggles, grabbing Joe's face and bringing him down on top of me as he laughed along with me. My toes curled in my boots as our kisses got sloppier by the second, the heat coursing through my body at the unusual feeling in my stomach.

I ran my fingers through his hair, grabbing a handful and tugging on it lightly as if to keep me grounded to earth. He broke away suddenly, his breathing ragged as he met my eyes. I didn't want him to stop...

I reached up, tugging at his jacket to bring him back down to me as he smashed his lips hungrily against mine once again. I worked on unbuttoning his jacket as we kept a steady rhythm of kisses, my eyes rolling back in pleasure as our tongues tangled together. He shrugged his jacket off as I got the last button undone, tossing it lazily to the floor as he held onto the kiss.

"I gotta get my boots off." I slurred, breaking the kiss. "I can't get them off."

"I'll get em." He laughed, his breathing ragged as he trailed kisses down my neck and chest, making me moan. He ran his hands down my legs as he slid off the bed, crouching by my feet.

"Here Cinderella… allow me." He smirked, untying my laces and pulling my boots off slowly as I giggled.

He kicked his own boots off before returning to his place hovering over me, his hands on the mattress on either side of my head as he looked deeply into my eyes. "God you're beautiful…"

"Kiss me Joe…" I begged, tugging at his shirt. "Please… I need…"

This wasn't like me at all… I'd never felt like this before. So out of control. I just… needed him.

He lowered himself down on top of me again, pressing his lips lightly to mine before deepening the kiss, his hands finding their way to my waist as I rocked against him, revelling in the feeling of having him pressed up against me. I ran my fingers under his shirt and up his chest and he smirked against my lips, pulling it over his head and tossing it to the foot of the bed.

My head pounded with desire as he started to work away at the buttons on my jacket quickly, pressing his lips to my neck as I moaned louder than I should have, covering my mouth with my hand as spasms of pleasure coursed through me. He lifted me up slightly, sliding my jacket off my shoulders and placing soft kisses along my collarbone as I arched my back. I shrugged the jacket off, the only thing between our chests was my thin t-shirt and my heart rate accelerated as I felt his warm chest press against mine.

"Fuck Liz…" he mumbled against my lips.

"Mmmm…" I moaned against his lips, feeling his desire pressing against my thigh as our kisses got even sloppier. I arched my back as I leant up into him, our bodies rocking together slowly as I ran my fingers through his hair, moving my lips to his neck and kissing his scar from Holland. His sensitive spot.

"Ughh God Liebling… Jesus." He moaned as I smiled against his neck, feeling him tug at my shirt, running his hands up my stomach, making me shiver.

Our lips met again as I wrapped my legs around his waist, pulling him down even harder against me as he pulled my shirt up slightly, our hot skin pressing together as I supressed another groan that was raising to my lips.

God I love him…

One of his hands left my hair and grabbed onto my thigh roughly, pulling my leg up as he sighed against my lips, making me shiver again. He ran his hand across my stomach, hooking a finger in the waistband of my pants and tugging them down slightly as he ran his tongue against my bottom lip.

My eyes shot open as the reality of what was going to happen next hit me. I had let this go way too far.

"Joe stop." I gasped for breath as I reluctantly broke the kiss.

"What is it?" he breathed, brushing his lips against mine as I leant up to kiss him again, unable to help myself. I wanted nothing more than to spend the entire night kissing him like this but I knew that it was going to escalate to a point beyond going back…

"No…" I broke the kiss again, turning my head slightly to the side as he started to suck on my neck again.

I suppressed the urge to groan as tingles spread through my body. What the hell is he doing to me?

"We can't do this here. Not now." I inhaled, revelling in the feeling of his lips against my neck.

"The guys will be downstairs for a while, nobody's gonna hear us Liebling." He breathed against my throat, sending more shivers down my spine. "Don't be scared."

Jesus Christ.

I needed to snap out of it before things went any further. Before we did something that I knew we'd both regret in the morning.

"Stop. Joe, we can't do this… I can't do this." I said seriously, squirming beneath him. "I can't…"

"Why not?" he looked like he'd been slapped in the face as he leant up, staring at me questioningly.

"I'm just not… I mean… I've never… done… anything before. And I want to wait..." I stuttered, lamely trying to explain myself.

I swear to God you could have heard a pin drop in the room as he stared down at me absently.

"Alright." He replied plainly, rolling off of me and heaving a long sigh. "Alright… Yeah."

Alright, Yeah? That's it?

The tears started to well up in my eyes unconsciously as I shot a glance his way, his mouth was pressed into a hard line as he stared up at the ceiling blankly. I had ruined everything… I was sure of it.

Me and my God damn mouth had ruined everything.

A pang of guilt hit me… I shouldn't have led him to believe that we were going to have sex tonight… for a while there I wasn't sure I even wanted him to stop. Part of me even regretted telling him to stop. Nobody had never made me feel like that before, there had been so much passion and desire behind his kisses… it was debilitating to say the least.

"A penny for your thoughts." I mustered up the courage to croak out, refusing to make eye contact as the room remained silent.

"I'm sorry Joe…" I whimpered, sitting up beside him. "Don't shut me out like this, please say somethi-"

"Liz… Jesus… don't cry… I'm not mad, quite the opposite actually." He cut me off, shooting me a lopsided grin as I met his eyes with confusion. "I was just thinkin to myself how perfect you are that's all."

"Perfect?" I breathed. "I just turned down sex and you're calling me… perfect?"

"Yeah… most girls nowadays are ready to jump into bed right away… you have morals… it just makes you even more special to me… I just don't wanna screw this up." He sighed, taking me by surprise. "I shouldn't have let things get outta hand like that… I'm sorry."

"You didn't." I shook my head. "If anyone is screwing this up its me… I have no idea what I'm doing."

"Look, I want you to be with me because you're ready to, not because you think you should be." He said, running a hand through his hair. "I want our first time to be natural… not planned or forced."

"Me too." I nodded. "So you don't mind waiting?" my eyes flickered up to his, the solid stream of moonlight coming through the window making it possible for me to see him clearly through the dark.

"We can wait as long as you need… I mean, what's the rush anyways? We have forever." He rubbed my knuckles with his thumb. "I'm never going to make you do anything you don't want to do."

"Forever." I repeated, our eyes locking. "I like that."

"Forever." He smiled, running a hand through his messy hair again as it stuck up in all directions.

"Here, let me get that." I laughed, reaching up and running my fingers through his dishevelled locks. "I guess I got a little out of hand with the hair huh?"

"It's fine." He smirked, combing his fingers through my hair in return. "You haven't seen yours yet."

"Great… remind me to comb it in the morning before we leave... I don't want to listen to my brother about it." I laughed, averting my eyes. "That is… if you still want to stay the night."

"I do." He smiled, giving me a quick kiss on my swollen lips before settling back into bed beside me, pulling the covers up around us. "I love you… I'll be right here when you wake up."

"I love you too." I whispered, resting my cheek on his bare chest as I allowed myself to relax. His warmth took me by surprise at first as he wrapped his arm tightly around my shoulder, pulling me in closer.

"Is it always like that?" I sighed, touching a finger to my raw lips.

"Like what?" he asked, a hint of amusement in his voice.

"So… breathtaking…?"

"Not always… it depends on the people doin it." He rubbed his thumb against my shoulder. "I have a feeling it'll always be that way with us."

"Mmmm" I nodded against his chest. "I hope so."

I curled up against his side, relishing in the feeling of having him so close to me. I focused on the rise and fall of his chest beneath my cheek, my ragged breathing finally under control as we lay in perfect silence, enjoying a rare moment of peace in each other's' company.

I now knew what I was going to tell my family in the letter. I was going to tell them what a gentleman Joe was, how he made me feel like I was flying every time we kissed, how even when everything was going to shit around us I still somehow managed to find comfort in him, in his touch. I was going to tell them that Joe's words had the ability to make me weak in the knees even after all these years and that no matter how difficult the situation, he was always by my side supporting me. Most of all, I was going to tell them that I loved Joseph Liebgott… and that not a damn thing anyone said or did would change that.

"Hey Liz…" he whispered suddenly, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Mmmhmm?"

"I hope you don't have any big plans for when we get home..."

"Not really… why?" I lifted my head off his chest, searching his amused eyes.

"Cause when we get home, I'm gonna marry you."


	30. Learning to Breathe Again

**I do not own Band of Brothers. This story is based on the Mini-Series, not the real men of Easy Company. **

* * *

**February 23rd, 1945- Haguenau, France**

I woke up to the roar of engines outside, squinting into the light as I opened my eyes slowly. I had somehow gravitated even closer to Joe during the night and I was snuggled into his side, my head still on his chest and his cheek resting on the top of my head. I inhaled slowly and smiled, relishing in the warmth of our bodies so close together as I shifted and snuggled my face into the crook of his neck.

I didn't want to move… I just wanted to lay here for ever like this.

"Joe… we have to get up." I whispered softly against his ear, feeling him stir slightly beneath me. A lopsided smile spread across his face as I gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Morning." He grumbled sleepily, cracking one eye open slightly before pulling the covers up over his head. "Just ten more minutes."

"Come on sleepy head… we're moving out soon. We have to get up." I sat up and stretched, feeling his arm fall lazily off my shoulder as he started to snore softly again.

"I know you're not asleep Joe." I laughed, my feet hitting the cold floor as I swung my legs over the side of the bed. I padded over to my bag, starting to work through the knots in my hair with my comb. "There's no way you fell asleep that fast."

I looked down at my watch… 10:25… we only had 35 minutes until the trucks left.

"God, you were right… my hair is like a freaking rats nest." I pulled through one of the knots, still receiving no answer from the snoring lump on the bed.

"Joe…" I laughed as he stayed perfectly still. "How old are we here?"

Still nothing. Alright, if that's how you want to play it...

I looked around the room for something to throw at him… a smile spreading across my face as a better plan came to mind.

I propped myself up on the windowsill and took a deep breath, looking down at the empty street… I was no actress but I knew that if anything was going to get him up it was the idea of Captain Winters finding him half naked in my bed.

"Shit… Captain Winters is coming!" I gasped, trying to sound panicked as I held back my laughter.

Mission accomplished. He flew up out of the sheets in one swift movement, frantically rifling through the heap of clothes at the foot of the bed.

"Christ… how close is he?" he pulled his white t-shirt over his head, slipping his boots on as I muffled my laughter with my hand.

"I gotta get out of here before-"he met my amused eyes mid rant, his face dropping. "God… he ain't even coming is he?"

"Nope." I admitted proudly. "But you're up now."

"That's not funny Liz." He shook his head, a hint of laughter behind his words. "Not fuckin fair."

"I thought it was pretty good." I smiled, squeezing some toothpaste out onto my toothbrush.

"I swear to God I just aged five years... What time is it anyways?" he yawned, propping a boot up on the side table as he tightened his laces.

"Almost 10:30." I laughed through a mouthful of toothpaste. "We slept a solid nine hours at least."

"Jesus, we really did sleep late." He stood up, shrugging his jacket on. "We gotta get a move on, trucks are leavin at 11."

"You're telling me." I laughed, taking a swig from my canteen to rinse my mouth.

"I really was asleep ya know." He insisted, grabbing his own toothbrush off the table.

"Yeah." I smirked, giving him a peck on the lips. "Sure you were."

* * *

"Mornin Liz!" Shifty beamed, his eyes flickering up to my head in alarm. "Jesus… what's with your hair?"

"I had a rough sleep last night…" I lied, patting down the top of my hair. "I kept tossing around."

"Yeah… okay." He smirked, hurling his bag up onto the back of one of the trucks. "I'm sure that's what happened… How'd Joe sleep?"

"Fine… for your information." I retorted, seeing him smirk in response as I frantically tried to tame my hair.

"That's not working very well Liz… but don't worry… the sex hair suits you." Talbert chimed in from the truck, earning a glare from me.

"I don't have sex hair." I huffed, positioning my helmet on my head in defeat. "You have to have SEX to have sex hair gentlemen."

"Yeah, you just keep tellin yourself that." Shifty laughed, seeing the blush begin to rise to my face.

"Hey! Lieutenant Jones!" I called out as he passed by, seeing a perfect escape route from this conversation.

"Hey Liz… why don't you show the Lieutenant your hair?" Talb called after me humorously. "See what he thinks."

I scoffed to myself as I followed Jones, praying that he hadn't heard that comment.

"How'd it go with Winters this morning Sir? Do you think Colonel Sink will buy it?" I asked quietly, catching up to him.

"Nixon just finished up the report." He nodded. "I think it's going to be pretty believable… did you get a good night's sleep?"

"Well I'm not one to disobey orders Sir." I laughed, watching as he tossed his bag into one of the jeeps. "How about you?"

"More or less." He replied, chewing on his bottom lip nervously.

"Well good, because these truck rides can be pretty bumpy… it's impossible to sleep." I started. "Come on, you can ride with us. Second platoon is just up there."

"Liz, I've been promoted." He blurted out, shifting from foot to foot. "To… First Lieutenant."

"Really?" I asked, shooting him a smile. "That's great Sir! You can tell us all about it on the truck… we have to get over there or they're going to leave-"

"No… I've been promoted to First Lieutenant… and transferred, they want me on staff up at Regiment." he grimaced, a look of disappointment spreading across his face.

"They're taking you out of Easy? But you just got here?" I asked, shaking my head in disbelief.

Second Platoon was losing yet another platoon leader… One that I had actually come to like.

"Unfortunately yes…" he frowned. "I'm heading up there today."

"Oh…" I averted my eyes, trying to hide my own disappointment. "Well at least you won't have to worry about any more patrols right Sir?" I paused.

"It's Henry." He nodded as we started to make our way towards the trucks. "I'm not your Lieutenant anymore so you can call me Henry."

"Right… well… all the best up at regiment…Henry. Maybe we'll meet again someday…"I trailed off.

"When this is all over." He agreed, meeting my eyes sadly. "Well, I best say my goodbyes to the men before my driver has me court martialed."

"Yeah, he looks like he's getting kind of antsy." I laughed, glancing over at his driver who looked like he'd rather be anywhere else.

"Take care of yourself Elizabeth." He added, shooting me a small smile before turning towards the men.

"You as well." I sighed, lugging my bag over to the truck.

"So I guess we're losin another platoon leader huh?" Joe grumbled as I tossed my pack up under the bench. "It seems to be a theme here."

"I guess so." I heaved a long sigh, watching as Jones shook hands with Martin. "He was a good one too... too bad."

"Hey, maybe they'll put you in charge Liebling... if anyone can keep our asses in line it's you." he said, holding his hand out to me.

"I wouldn't hold your breath." I smirked, grabbing his outstretched hand and hoisting myself up on the truck. "A female medic is one thing… a female Lieutenant is quite another." I continued, sitting down between him and my brother who was already smoking.

"Jesus Liz… watch it!" he grumbled as I bumped him with my arm by accident. He's green as a leaf...

"Aww are you hungover Georgie" I laughed, receiving a dirty look in response. "You smell like a distillery."

"Fuck off Liz." He grumbled, rubbing his head.

"We told ya to lay off the cognac." Joe interjected. "Real French cognac isn't like the shit back home."

"Yeah, yeah... I may have drank a little too much… so the fuck what?" George groaned, closing his eyes and leaning his head back against the side of the truck. "Will the two of you just shut the fuck up?"

I shot Joe an amused look as we watched George mutter to himself, dropping his half-finished cigarette to the ground. The truck jolted suddenly as we started to move, causing his head to bounce off the siding.

"Fucccccccckkkk."

"Jesus… come here you idiot." I ordered, pulling his head down to my shoulder. "If you throw up on me I swear to God."

"No promises." He moaned, his face hot under my hand.

This is going to be a long ride.

* * *

**February 25th, 1945- Mourmelon, France **

We finally arrived in Mourmelon two days later, tired and cold from the long ride but anxious to "relax" nonetheless.

Luckily we'd ridden most of the way to Mourmelon on 40's and 8's... French railway boxcars which weren't nearly as jarring as the trucks. The sun had been shining, we weren't being fired at and there was plenty to eat, however, the apprehensiveness made it difficult for any of us to sleep.

"Hey boys! You hear that?" my brother grinned, jumping down from the truck behind me.

"No... What?"

"Exactly!" he beamed. "Fuckin paradise... and we get to wipe our asses with real toilet paper... Imagine that!"

He was right. No bombs going off, no gunfire, no yelling... all was quite besides the roar of the trucks. We were finally getting some proper R&amp;R.

"Liz... on me." Speirs waved me over and I obliged, following him around the side of the truck.

"Yes Sir?" I panted, trying to contain my growing excitement about the notion of having actual toilet paper at our disposal. "What is it Ron?" I added, seeing the look of discontent on his face.

Speirs and I had been friendly since I told him about James back in Rachamps, we were on a first name basis at this point. However, I always made sure to call him Sir in public as a medic calling her senior officer Ron like they are old pals would probably turn some heads.

"We've got tents here... no barracks..." he nodded towards the base. "And cots."

"Good of them." I joked, gazing towards the huge green tents clustered together on base. "So thoughtful."

"I'm going to see what I can do about getting you a private area... maybe even a smaller tent of your own. Just give me a few hours to get something together."

"Oh no, that's really not necessary." I protested. "I'm fine staying with second platoon again."

"You don't mind sleeping with the men?" he raised his eyebrows in confusion. "On cots, in close quarters? Really?"

"Sounds a lot like Toccoa to me." I shivered, thinking back to those God awful, sweltering barracks. They'd crammed so many of us in there that we could barely breathe. This was nothing…

"Right…" he shook his head. "I always forget that you're not that kind of girl..."

"What? A diva?" I laughed. "I've made it this far without any privacy… I don't need any special treatment now."

"Are you sure Liz? It's really no problem for me to-"

"I'm sure." I replied. "Sounds kind of cozy even."

"Yeah, not too cozy though." he shot me a cautioning glance, a small grin spreading across his face.

"Yes Sir. I'll make sure that the men stay in their own cots." I suppressed the urge to burst out laughing as Winters passed by us and scrunched his eyebrows together at my remark.

I can see how that could be taken way out of context.

"Well if it's your wish to stay amongst the men Corporal then I'll expect to see you bright and early for physical training. We're getting a breather but that doesn't mean we're going to sit around." Speirs nodded at me in his usual serious demeanor.

"As long as we're not running Currahee you won't hear me complaining about a little PT." I smiled. "I'm not that kind of girl remember?"

"Right." he nodded. "Well, you may not be running up any hills but that doesn't mean I won't run you. I know how much Easy likes to run."

He'd clearly heard the stories about our tough training at Toccoa

"I'll get my PT gear ready." I laughed, looking down at my scuffed up combat boots. "And fix these up."

"Yeah, I'd suggest you shine those and hold on tight to your weekend pass…. I hear Captain Sobel is kicking around here."

* * *

"Holy... shit guys!" I dropped my bag to the ground at the entrance to our tent. "They have actual showers here!"

"Hallelujah, there is a God!" Skinny exclaimed, throwing his stuff down on one of the cots. "Warm showers and hot food? Christ!"

"Don't forget the toilet paper!" Malarkey chimed in.

"Could do without the cots... I was likin those bunks back in Haguenau..." Babe frowned, bouncing on one of the rock solid beds. "Haven't had to sleep on a cot like this since jump trainin."

"Better than a fucking foxhole Babe." Malarkey countered, taking the cot next to him. "Or a house pinned down by a railroad gun."

"And there's soap... actual soap!" I beamed, pulling back one of the shower curtains. "And shampoo!"

"Little excited there Liz?" Perconte laughed, examining the shower stall. "It's just showers."

"Just showers?!" I exclaimed, throwing my hands up. "Do you guys have any idea what it's like to not be able to shave your legs for three months?"

"I can proudly say I've never shaved mine." Malarkey chuckled.

"Ya… need to know basis Liz." Perco groaned. "Hey! Joe! Control your woman will ya? She's talking about her hairy legs over here."

"Ha!" Joe smirked in response, dropping his bag down on a nearby cot. "You're on your own Perc."

"Oh excuse me for wanting to actually be hygienic Frank." I nudged him playfully. "Some of us didn't have the luxury of being scrubbed clean by the nurses at the hospital."

"Hey... showering was rough with that bullet in my ass." he laughed, leaning back on one of the cots. "They were just helpin me out..."

"Were they hot Perc?" Martin called out from across the room. "Tell me they were fuckin hot."

"Hell yeah... one of them was tall and blonde with tits to die for..."

"Ah... okay... on that note." I threw my hands up, moving my bag to the other side of the room beside Joe. "I'd rather not hear about the hot nurse thank you very much... talk about a need to know basis."

"Yeah, so this one with the big tits... what was her name?" Martin waved me off impatiently.

I smirked to myself, falling back on my cot… Oh the perks of living with men for so long.

"Delilah!" Perco beamed. "She was a beauty Martin."

"Get outta here! That's a fucking gorgeous name. Hey, Lieb listen to this!" Martin waved him over wildly.

"What?" Joe laughed unknowingly, sauntering over towards them. "I'm tryin to unpack here!"

"So Perco had this nurse at the hospital... Delilah with the big knockers... she scrubbed his ass for him." Martin filled him in, making Joe's eyebrows scrunch together.

"Scrubbed a lot more than my ass."

"… Gross." I groaned, holding my pillow over my head to block them out. "Now that that image is burned into my mind."

"That's fuckin incredible Perc." Babe sighed. "Ya know, I'm thinkin bout getting myself shot just to take a trip to that hospital... ya think she's still there?"

"I hope so... never seen anything like her boys. I'd gladly take another bullet…"

"Yeah, well unlike you idiots, I don't have to get myself shot to get a hot nurse to notice me." Joe chuckled, making me blush as I peeked out from under the pillow.

"Yeah, Liz... Hot... whatever you say." Martin laughed, winking over at me.

"Go fuck yourself Johnny." I spat jokingly.

"With a mouth like an angel." he smirked.

* * *

**March 4th, 1945**

Disoriented didn't even cover the feeling I had every morning since we'd arrived in Mourmelon. Waking up fully rested wasn't something that any of us were used to anymore and it definitely took some getting adjusted to. Being clean, on the other hand, that was something I thanked God for every time I stepped into those lukewarm showers for the past two weeks. Mourmelon was pretty dull to say the least, there wasn't a lot going on… but I for one, loved it. When we weren't in physical training, most of us occupied ourselves with card games or trips to one of the small bars nearby. It was strange having so much free time, yet amazing at the same time. We were finally able to sleep with both eyes closed, knowing that we wouldn't be killed in our sleep… we finally felt like we were going to make it out of here alive.

Gene and I restocked our supplies, knowing that we would inevitably be ordered to move to the front lines again. This was the first time we'd been fully restocked since we'd dropped into Normandy. I hadn't seen any blood, wounds or killing in almost two weeks… it was a reprieve I was grateful for to say the least. Unlike some of the impatient replacements, I was not eager to leave Mourmelon any time soon.

"Hit me." I told Christianson, watching closely as he dealt me another card.

"Hit me." Talbert echoed, his eyes narrowing as Christianson slid another card over to him. A slight smile spread across his face... I needed to take the chance if I was going to win this.

"Hit me." I nodded, meeting George's questioning eyes.

He'd taught me a mean poker face. I'd been sitting here for the past three hours kicking everyone's asses at Blackjack... a game I'd never actually played before today. My facial expressions gave nothing away.

"Bust!" Talbert exclaimed angrily, slamming his fists down on the table.

"No need to get violent now." I laughed, gathering up my small pool of winnings.

"Oh come on!" he exclaimed, handing his cards back to Christianson to shuffle. "You got cards hidden up your sleeve or something!"

"Maybe I've played a ton of Blackjack in the past." I shrugged, handing my cards back to Christianson. "Who knows?"

"I'd pat you down to make sure you aren't cheating but I think Joe would string me up by my neck." Talb laughed.

"I am many things Floyd, but a cheater is not one of them." I replied. "Who's next?"

"I'll take ya on kid." George tossed his cigarette butt on the ground, taking Talbert's seat. "You won't be winning much longer."

"Oh! Luz vs. Luz! I like it!" Popeye clapped his hands together. "Deal it up."

"I'm shuffling them well this time." Christianson shot me a suspicious glance.

"How do you shuffle cards 'well'?"

"Maybe she's just really good at cards guys." Shifty offered. "Ever think of that?"

"Girls aren't good at cards." Talbert shook his head, plopping down on the chair beside me. "I'm gonna watch her close this round."

"That has to be the most sexist thing I've heard in a long time Talb, and I've heard it all." I laughed, rolling my eyes over to him.

"Hey guys! Whatcha doing?" someone spoke up behind us, scaring the crap out of everyone at the table.

"Jeeeesus!"

"Jesus Christ Kid! What the fuck are you doing sneaking around like that?" George exclaimed, shooting the young replacement in the doorway a dirty look.

"I was just lookin for something to do." he blushed, looking down at his feet. I actually felt sorry for the poor kid, he'd be receiving hell from most of the men since he'd gotten here a few days ago. He was just trying to fit in with the guys. He did have a way of sneaking up on you though… and he was way too excitable for my liking.

"Yeah, alright O'Patrick... come take a seat... you can watch Liz kick her brothers' ass." Popeye laughed, patting the seat between us.

"It's O'Keefe." he corrected him, sitting down nervously beside me. "Not O'Patrick."

"Whatever... just deal the damn cards." Talbert groaned, looking like he wanted to bang his head on the table.

Christianson smirked to himself, dealing George and I each two cards. I peeked at my odds under my hand, I got a three and a five... I'm only at eight.

"Hit me." I instructed Christianson, seeing him shake his head.

"Here we go again."

"I'm gonna win this round boys don't worry!" George said confidently. "Hit me again."

"I'll put $10 on Liz." Grant smirked. "She'll take him down no problem."

"Your confidence in me is flattering Chuck... thanks." George said, squinting at his cards.

"Umm… Shouldn't you guys be doing drills or something? Or out on a patrol…?" O'Keefe cleared his throat. "Not playing cards."

All of us turned our gazes towards him in shock. Had he actually just said that?

"Shouldn't you be fucking off somewhere?" George snapped. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"I just... well, the war is still going on and you guys are sitting around playing cards." he shrugged, his face turning red. "I thought Easy Company was all about combat... that's what I always heard."

I cringed to myself... Wrong choice of words my friend.

"All about combat?" Grant sneered. "Is this guy for real?"

"I'm sorry... when did you get here again?" Talbert twitched, gritting his teeth together in anger.

"Three days ago Sir." O'Keefe replied simply.

"Three days." Talb scoffed. "Well the seven of us have been in combat since D-day Private O'Keefe. So forgive us for wanting to put our feet up for a couple days."

"I've heard a lot about you guys! All the Germans you killed in Bastogne!" O'Keefe beamed. "Do you guys have any idea when we're going to get back out there anyways? See some real action?" he rambled on, excitement spreading across his face.

That hit a nerve…

"Real action?" I dropped my cards, meeting his shocked eyes. "What? You mean watching our friends get blown apart in foxholes, get shot in the streets, die crying out in agony while we try to stop them from bleeding out...? That kind of action?"

The room fell silent as all of the men shifted tensely, waiting for an answer from the replacement. O'Keefe just gulped, staring back at me blankly.

"Yeah... that's what I thought." I spat. "A word of advice, don't talk about things you don't have a damn clue about... especially not around us."

"That's… not what I meant guys... I just meant getting to serve on the front lines... Kill some Krauts." O'Keefe stuttered as I rolled my eyes.

I had really had it with all these war hungry replacements. Real action? Who the hell does he think he's talking to. This isn't a game, we don't do this for sport.

"I'm sure they'll be sending us all back out there to die soon enough. Now if you don't mind, we're going to play our card game now." George sighed, lighting up another cigarette. "So go find some 'action' outside or something if we're boring you."

O'Keefe stood up silently and was out of the tent as fast as he had come, leaving us to our card game- the cheery atmosphere replaced by one of disgust.

"What the hell was that?" Talbert sighed. "Real action? Jesus Christ...If he thinks like that then he'll be the first one dead."

"Probably will be." Christianson agreed. "Replacements."

"Damn kid thinks war is a fucking game." George rolled his eyes. "It's one sick game if that's the case."

"Hit me." I told Christianson, pulling everyone's attention back to the table. "Let's just get back to me kicking my brother's ass okay? Forget about him... he'll find out soon enough."

They all nodded, continuing to curse O'Keefe under their breath as Christianson dealt the cards."Fuckin replacement."

I just wanted to play a game of cards with my friends without talking about guns or gore? Is that so much to ask?

* * *

**March 10th, 1945**

"Guess who?" asked a familiar voice, covering my eyes with his hands.

"Hi Joe." I laughed, taking his hands in mine and shifting to face him.

"Hello Liebling." he sat down opposite to me on his cot. "Doin some light reading?"

"Just reading about septic shock." I glanced down at the medical manual in my hands. "Nothing too serious."

"I'm just glad you'd know what to do in that situation... cause I'd have no idea. I'd probably die before I could even begin to understand that book."

"I sincerely hope you never go into septic shock Joe." I paused. "While I would know what to do, it doesn't exactly have the best turn around rate. It can actually lead to organ dysfunction and kidney failure in some instances and some people actually lose entire limbs at the infection point... it really is a serious problem if left untreated..."

He leaned back on his elbows, staring at me amusingly as I rambled on in medic lingo.

"What?" I smirked, cutting my rant short.

"Not gonna lie, I didn't hear a single thing you just said Liz... I was too distracted by you." he paused, a smile spreading across his face.

"Stop." I blushed, snapping my medical manual shut. "What about me?"

"I can't believe how stunning you look, even after being in PT all day. You're the most gorgeous thing I've ever seen, layin there in your baggy t-shirt"

I managed a shy smile. He must have spent hours coming up with that line and I had to admit, it was incredibly adorable... especially considering the fact that I was probably the opposite of gorgeous at the moment and smelled strongly of sweat.

"You know, you don't have to flatter me to death Joe." I whispered, my face heating up.

"But, is it working?" he shot me a lopsided smile.

The man had the ability to make me go weak in the knees with one little smile.

"Absolutely." I replied, leaning up as he touched a hand to my cheek, kissing me lightly. I immediately deepened the kiss, cupping his face in my hands as he smiled against my lips.

"Beautiful." he whispered, breaking the kiss. "Mmm. Alright, as much as I'd like to kiss you all night, we're gonna be late... go get dressed, we gotta get going."

"What? Why?" I smirked, watching him gather some dressier clothes from my footlocker, setting them at the end of my cot. "Where are we going?"

"I've got a surprise for you Liebling."


	31. We're Still Here

**I do not own Band of Brothers. This story is based on the Mini-Series, not the real men of Easy Company. **

**A/N: Happy Thanksgiving Weekend! (to all my fellow Canadians)! Here's a bit of a longer chapter! :) Hope you guys enjoy! Make sure to keep the reviews coming, I'm loving the feedback :) **

* * *

"Joe, I really hate surprises." I groaned, holding tightly to his arm as he led me towards who knows where.

"Just keep your eyes closed... no peeking." he laughed, leading me up some steps.

"I'm not." I promised. "Are we almost there?"

"Almost." I heard some doors open, the sweet aroma of food filling my nose as he paused briefly. "Alright... open your eyes."

My eyes flickered open hesitantly and I looked around the room. We were in one of the smaller supply tents, I'd been here with Gene a couple of days earlier to stock up on morphine. Tears began to fill my eyes as I took in the view before me. At the centre of the room, amidst the crates of supplies, was a small table for two complete with candles, two steaming plates of food and a bottle of wine.

"Joe... this is absolutely amazing... how did you?" I shook my head, wiping my eyes in embarrassment.

I probably look like a fool crying...

"I'm so happy you like it." he said with a breath of relief. "There aren't any restaurants around here... this is the best I could manage."

"It's perfect." I cried, flinging my arms around his neck, catching him by surprise. "Thank you."

"You deserve a nice dinner Liebling." He whispered into my hair, tightening his grip around my waist.

"God, this is so romantic… what's the occasion?" I cried.

"Well, I was thinkin that I've never actually taken you on a real date before... I wanted to change that." he smiled, gesturing to the table. "Told ya I could make anything romantic."

Then it dawned on me…

"This is the candlelit dinner you promised me back in Bastogne?" I asked softly, meeting his warm brown eyes. "You remembered?"

"Minus the foxholes yeah." He said, placing a gentle kiss against my lips. "I wanted it to be special."

"Have I ever mentioned that you're the best?" I sniffled, wiping my eyes again as he pulled my chair out for me.

"Once or twice." he winked, sitting down across from me as I giggled through my tears.

This probably took a lot for him to put together. I knew Joe well, he wasn't really the sentimental type and setting this up had probably been strange for him. He wasn't exactly the "long walks on the beach and gazing into the sunset" kind of guy. He was just... Joe... and that was more than enough for me.

"Let's eat." he smiled, pouring me a glass of wine. "Don't cry Liebling."

**2 Hours Later **

"So then he comes tearing down the stairs, screaming at me and what does he do?" I giggled at the memory. "He trips on the last stair and smacks his face off the tile… nearly cracked his cheekbone."

"Only George." Joe chuckled, taking a sip of wine. "Did that piss him off even more?"

"Nope… he looked up at me and we both burst out laughing." I smirked. "My dad came home from work twenty minutes later and we were still laying on the ground at the foot of the stairs."

"I bet that was a sight." He laughed. "So George really got that mad over you deciding to join the nurses corps?"

"He'd never been that angry with me… ever… and that's saying something because we fought a lot as kids." I sighed. "He said I was throwing my life away and he said he'd chain me to a tree if he had to... I wasn't going."

"How'd he end up coming to terms with you going?"

"He didn't have a choice… I was nineteen years old and I'd made my decision." I replied. "He didn't talk to me for weeks at one point though, he was so furious."

"And I bet he's glad to have ya here now." He smiled, pouring some more wine for me.

"Well that was delicious." I smiled, placing my napkin on my empty plate. "This night has been…" I paused, trying to think of the right word.

"Weird?" he finished for me, arching an eyebrow.

"I was going to say great… but yeah, it's been unusually normal." I sighed, rubbing my forehead. "For a second there, I actually forgot where we are... it felt weird having a normal dinner, talking like normal people."

"Yeah, makes me wonder how strange thing are gonna be when we get home… Can things really ever go back to the way they were before? I mean, how could they after what we've seen… What we've done over here?" he sighed, a serious expression replacing the smile on his face.

"I don't know." I replied honestly. "I'd like to think that the memories will disappear with time but..."

"I dunno." He let out a long sigh. "I don't think I'll ever forget Bastogne… I dream of the memories. Feels like I'm right back there in those damn woods."

"How are we going to tell our families? How do we even put into words…?" I trailed off, fixing my gaze on one of the crates. I'd never really thought about it before...

How could I accurately describe the physical pain of holding my comrades lives in my hands? Cradling young replacements as they bled out in my arms, crying out for their mothers in agony… No, I couldn't tell my family that. How could I put into words the terror of seeing two of my best friends blown apart mere feet away from me… the helpless feeling of not being able to do anything about watching your friends die around you?

They would never understand… and I couldn't expect them to.

"When we get home, things are going to be a lot different." He sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Speaking of that, what are you going to do when we get home?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Besides marry you?" he asked smugly.

"Besides marry me." I blushed, a shy smile spreading across my face as visions of our wedding flashed through my mind.

"Well, I'm gonna see if they'll give me my job back at the cab company. Work there full time until I can save up enough to open up my own barber shop."

"Will you buy a shop in downtown San Francisco?"

"If I'm lucky, yeah." He smiled. "I've always had dreams of runnin my own place down town."

"You'll find something." I said. "Though I have heard that it's hard to find good places to rent in San Francisco."

"That actually reminds me, I got some good news from back home the other day." He started, meeting my curious gaze. "My brother and his wife bought a house downtown and their old apartment is empty… my brother says its mine when I get home if I want it… Till I can save up enough to buy a house."

"That's great Joe." I smiled. "Wow… Your own place."

"Our own place Liz." He corrected me with a grin. "I think you're really going to like it there, it's got a great view of the ocean, a balcony."

"You're really serious about all this aren't you?" I asked softly, searching his eyes. "About being with me?"

"I am." He took my hands in his. "Look, I know I don't have a lot to offer you money wise and it might take a couple months of long hours to save up enough to get us comfortable but…"

"I don't care about the money Joe." I cut him off, shaking my head. "We'll figure it out. Hell, we could live in a box for all I care, as long as I'm with you… as cheesy as that sounds."

"You really mean that?"

"I do."

"Well thank God, because there's this really nice shack down on the beach… but fair warning, it gets swamped when the tide comes in-"he smirked, meeting my amused eyes. "So what about you? What do you wanna do when we get back?"

I shrugged, not really knowing the answer to that question myself. Yet another thing I hadn't thought about yet.

"Ah come on… you can do anything in the world."

"I don't know." I paused. "Maybe open up my own business… event planning or something."

"Event planning?" he raised his eyebrows in disbelief. "Really? Like planning weddings and stuff?"

"Yeah… what's wrong with event planning?" I laughed. "It's a pretty profitable job."

"Nothin… you just… you never fail to surprise me Liz." He laughed. "I would 'a thought you'd say you want to be a nurse or a doctor or something."

"No, I want to get as far away from blood and death as possible." I replied honestly. "I don't ever want to treat another wounded man again once this is all over."

"Well luckily weddings and parties aren't known for their bloodshed." He joked lightheartedly.

"I don't know…" I shook my head, smiling. "Some of those brides can get pretty nasty."

"Maybe I'll hold onto my rifle then." He laughed. "In case you need protection."

"Good idea." I smirked, raising my wine glass in a toast. "To everything the future has to hold."

"To the future." He clinked his glass to mine before draining the rest of his wine, shooting me a devious look.

"What?" I asked. "Why do you look like you're up to something?"

"Liebling, I'm always up to something." He smirked, offering me his hand. "Come on... let's dance."

"There's no music." I laughed, placing my hand in his and allowing him to pull me up out of my chair. "How are we going to-"

"Don't need it." he pulled me in closer, making me giggle as we began to sway in the silent tent. "Da Da Dummm... Da Da Dummmm."

"I feel ridiculous… "

"Who cares? It's just you and I here." he twirled me around.

"You know, I love you Joe." I stated obviously, resting my head on his shoulder as we swayed slowly.

"I love you too... I don't even think you know how much I am in love with you Elizabeth Luz."

"How much?" I choked out through the tears filling my eyes once again.

"Enough to know that I want to spend every second of the rest of my life with you... whether that's a couple more weeks or a couple more decades... I want you." he replied seriously. "I don't care how long I have left, I want to spend it with you."

"I'm yours." I whispered against his ear. "We're still here, we're not going to be apart anytime soon… I promise."

I didn't plan on breaking that promise. We were going to make it out of here alive... both of us.

We were going to be okay... I was finally able to believe it.

* * *

**March 15th, 1945**

"God dammit!" I cursed, rummaging through my bag in frustration.

"Jesus Liz… what'd that bag ever do to you?" Malarkey laughed, pinning his jump wings onto his blouse.

"I can't find my purple heart." I huffed, shaking out one of my shirts. "It was in here, I'm sure of it."

"This it?" Joe smirked, holding up my Purple Heart medallion. "It was on the floor."

"Jesus Murphy." I sighed, taking it from him. "You're a life saver."

There was a division parade taking place today to reward us for our efforts in Bastogne. Many of the high-ups in the army were attending, including General Eisenhower. We'd all been vigorously preparing since first light, polishing and shining our boots and dress uniforms, cleaning and reassembling all weapons and gear. Major Winters had ordered us to display our ribbons and medals on our blouses proudly, including our purple hearts.

"Outside in ten minutes!" Speirs poked his head through our tent flaps. "We have to be on the parade ground in twenty. Move it along guys!"

"Yes Sir." Most of the men followed him out of the tent, eager to get on with it.

"Fuck… fuck… fuck." I cursed under my breath, trying to pin my purple heart on my blouse with shaky hands.

"Hey… it's alright Liz." Joe took my trembling hands in his, holding them tightly. "Jeez… why are you so worked up?"

"General Eisenhower is going to be there… and General Taylor." I panicked. "I just want to make a good impression."

"You look great." He reassured me, pinning my purple heart on my blouse for me. "Major Winters said that Eisenhower is looking forward to meeting the first female paratrooper in history."

"Thank you." I forced a smile, taking a deep breath. "And is that supposed to make me feel better? What if I say something wrong or I'm not what he thinks-?"

"You're going to be fine Liz… I promise. You always are." he smiled, offering me his arm. "You ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." I looped a shaky arm through his.

* * *

"Good lord... how long is this parade going to go?" I murmured quietly to Gene, shifting from foot to foot. "My legs are cramping up."

"It's been three hours." He said between gritted teeth, wiping some sweat off his brow.

"God damn fucking army and their glory." George rolled his eyes as we all glanced over at Speirs who looked like he wanted to bang his head off a wall as much as we did. "Even the Captains bored."

"Jeeeez... here he comes." Gene sighed, lowering his voice. "Bout damn time too."

"FINALLY!" someone exclaimed a little too loudly from one of the back rows as General Eisenhower rounded the corner on a car, finally joining in the parade.

"Pfft." I smirked to myself. I think it, he says it.

"Randleman." Joe laughed, shaking his head as we all tried to hold back our amusement.

"EASY COMPANY! TEN-HUT!" Speirs straightened up, pretending that he hadn't heard Bull's comment.

We were all thinking it. We'd been standing here waiting three hours for Eisenhower to show up at the parade… "Finally" was the polite way of saying what we were all thinking.

"Ike's lovin it. Look at him." Joe murmured quietly, nudging me as the General drove past us, waving proudly as we all stood at attention. "He already spotted ya."

"Great." I breathed, meeting Eisenhower's excited gaze as his eyes fell on my long hair. "I stick out like a sore thumb."

If there's one thing I hate in life, its being the centre of attention. I'd much rather be invisible.

We all stood perfectly still as Eisenhower took the stand in front of us, tapping the microphone a couple of times before clearing his throat.

"Hello paratroopers!" He started, beaming down at us happily. "At ease."

"Hello Sir." We all saluted him in unison, relaxing into normal standing positions.

"I'll be short and sweet here because truth be told, I'm looking forward to getting the chance to meet each and every one of you this evening." His gaze flickered to me briefly. "I'm here to announce that the 101'st airborne division is receiving a Presidential Distinguished Unit Citation for its efforts in Bastogne."

I shuffled confusedly, shooting a questioning glace Joe's way. His own eyebrows were scrunched together in confusion as he shrugged back at me.

I'd never heard of an entire company being awarded a Presidential Unit Citation before… there had to be some mistake.

"You all look confused." Ike laughed. "Well, this is the first time in American Military history that an entire division will be cited for their performance. But who better than the 101'st airborne? You were given a marvelous opportunity in Bastogne and you met every test with honor and dignity. It was a tough run and you lost many beloved friends and comrades… but you beat it. And I'm awfully proud of you." He continued.

I allowed a small smile to spread across my face as I listened to his words. This was a great honor, but, this award wasn't for us… this was for Muck and Penkala, Guarnere and Toye… Julian. They had sacrificed it all for our win at Bastogne… they're the reason we keep fighting.

"With this great honor goes also a certain responsibility." He continued. "Just as you are the beginning of a new tradition, you must realize, that from now on, the spotlight will beat on you with particular brilliance. Whenever you say you are a soldier of the 101'st Division, everybody, whether it's on the street, in the city, or on the front line, will expect unusual conduct of you. I know that you will meet every test of the future like you met it at Bastogne."

All of us wore gratified smiles on our faces as he spoke, individually reflecting on what we'd been through at Bastogne. All the blood and wounds, cold nights, the constant shelling's, seeing our friends die so that we could take Belgium from the Germans… we were finally being recognized for it.

"To the brave soldiers of the 101'st!" Eisenhower nodded, fixing his eyes on me as my face turned beat red. "And our brave medics! I'm truly proud of each and every one of you."

"Thank you Sir." We all called out, the excitement evident in our voices. This reminded me of the day we'd finally gotten our jump wings.

"Take this evening to celebrate… you should be pleased with what you've accomplished." He concluded. "I'll see you all soon."

"TEN-HUT!" Speirs bellowed as Eisenhower stepped down from the podium, saluting us as his car drove off.

"CURRAHEE!" someone called out from the back as soon as the car had rounded the corner. "YAAAA BOYS!"

"CURRAHEE!" We all bellowed back proudly. "EHHHHHH!"

"JESUS LIZ! CAN YOU BELIEVE IT?" Joe shouted over all the commotion, pulling me into a hug. "This is fuckin crazy."

"The first time in history!" I laughed, watching the men hugging and shaking hands around us in celebration.

"This is for you boys!" I looked to the sky, thinking of Muck and Penkala. "Currahee."

I had never been prouder to be a member of the 101st airborne division than at that moment.

* * *

**March 30th, 1945 **

"Tomorrow morning?" Joe sighed. "Jesus… do you know where they're sending us?"

"The Rhine." Webster replied plainly. "Don't know where exactly."

"Are we making a jump in?" Malarkey wondered aloud.

"Nope… they're taking us by truck." Web sighed, seeing us collectively roll our eyes. "Don't worry, the CO'S hate it just as much as we do."

"When do they plan on tellin us that we're leaving tomorrow?" Babe shook his head. "It's already 5:00."

"Tonight… at dinner." Web replied carefully. "Look, you guys can't let on that you know alright? I just overheard it."

"Your secret is safe with us Web." I promised. "I just wish they wouldn't drop stuff like this on us at the last moment... I would have liked to have one more morning shower."

"Hey… I guess O'Keefe's going to get to see some Krauts after all." Joe rolled his eyes. "I bet he'll do a dance when he hears the news."

"What? You guys aren't anxious to get outta here?" Web asked. "Why the hell not?"

"Oh I dunno, something about warm showers and toilet paper is oddly appealing to us Web." Malarkey replied, a look of shock spreading across his face.

"Germany won't be anything like you experienced in Bastogne guys." Webster tried to reassure us. "The war is different now... trust me, it is."

"Alright Mr. Know it all." Joe sighed. "Thanks for the pep talk."

Germany… We were about to enter our fifth country since our jump into Normandy last June. I was a bit apprehensive about the thought of being behind enemy lines, let alone living amongst enemy civilians but maybe Webster was right, maybe the war was different now. Maybe things had taken a turn for the better…

Maybe this whole thing was finally coming to an end.

* * *

**April 12th, 1945- Sturzelberg, Germany **

Web was right… the war is different here.

Germany actually turned out to be better than Mourmelon. We were billeted in homes in town, we had hot showers, hot food and got plenty of rest. The German people were friendly enough and for the most part, welcomed us with open arms. The War was starting to feel more and more civilized as the allies pushed the Germans beyond their limits.

This would all be over soon enough and we'd finally be shipped home, it didn't feel like a faraway dream anymore. But for the time being, we were still here.

"So where are we going exactly?" I breathed, falling into step between George and Perco on the dusty road leading out of town.

"To raid one of the farms up the road… see if they got any hens." George explained, pointing a ways up the road.

"You're not going to kill one of the chickens are you?" I gasped, scrunching my eyebrows together. "Because I'm sure we could just buy some chicken-"

"No Liz… we're lookin for eggs." Perco laughed. "I'm not gonna kill a little innocent chicken for God sakes."

"Well… technically eating the eggs isssss killing a little innocent chicken." I pointed out, seeing his face scrunch up in disgust. "They're chicken fetuses."

"Thanks for that Lizzie... that's great." George mumbled absently, checking out a group of giggling farmers daughters who were passing by across the road. "Damn…"

"Gross." I grumbled, watching them bat their eyelashes and wave over to us. "Why is everyone so horny in Germany?"

"Slim pickings…" Perco shrugged. "Not much around here."

"I don't even care… its fuckin awesome." George laughed, turning around to look at them one last time as we walked along.

"Hey… George… I think you got a little drool there." I pointed to his mouth, laughing as he slapped my hand away lightly. "You might want to take a picture."

We were under strict orders not to "fraternize" with the Germans… not that these orders were stopping some of the men. My brother had yet to have much luck with the whole fraternizing thing however… and we hadn't heard the end of it in days.

"Here we are." Perco beamed, flinging open one of the doors to the chicken coop. "Lotsa little feathered bastards in here!"

"I think they prefer domesticated fowl, Frank." I smirked, hopping up on one of the crates between him and my brother. "Not "feathered bastards."

"No offense chickens." Perco laughed, pointing to one of the crates. "See anything in that one?"

"Nope… no eggs in here." I shook my head, checking the next crate. "Or here."

"All right, this ones got some guys!" Perco said as he opened up one of the crates. "George, you grab the chicken, Liz and I will grab the eggs."

"Seriously? Why do you two get the easy job?" George rolled his eyes.

"You're not scared of a little chicken are you Georgie?" I smirked, raising my eyebrows at him.

"Great. Fine." He nodded reluctantly, reaching for the hen. "I'll just grab him by the foot."

"Come on." He flinched nervously, grabbing the hen who started to flap her wings wildly, desperately trying to escape his grasp.

"If this thing bites me, Liz, I swear to God I'll shoot it." He muttered as we collected the eggs, placing them in Perco's helmet.

"She just doesn't like your hands all over her… seems to be a common reaction whenever you touch a woman." I smirked, seeing him narrow his eyes at me in irritation as Perconte laughed.

Suddenly we were interrupted by the door to the chicken coop swinging open, a startled looking young German girl appearing in the doorway as we stood still like deer caught in headlights. She spotted us and nearly dropped her basket, a look of terror spreading across her face like we were psychotic killers or something.

"Hi…" I started, my eyes darting between the my brother and Frank. I had no idea what to say, assuming she didn't know any English and I couldn't exactly explain why we were in the middle of raiding her chicken coop in my limited German vocabulary. "We… uhh."

Where's Joe when you need him?

"Guten Tag Fraulein." George greeted her casually, looking her up and down optimistically.

"Guten Tag." She replied quietly, taking a few nervous steps backwards before running back out the door quickly.

Well that went well.

"Hey wait!" George called after her, dropping the chicken and jumping down from the crate. "Where are you going? Come on!"

"Ah George come on!" Perco protested, shooting me an irritated look.

"What the hell is he doing?" I sighed, jumping down from the crate and taking the helmet full of eggs from Perc. "Just let her go, we have the eggs."

"I think I got an idea." He rolled his eyes, leading me outside after George. "Come on... let's go get him before he does something stupid."

"I just want to talk to you… I just want to talk, that's all." I could hear George saying from the barn as the girl protested in thick German.

"George! What the hell?" I rounded the corner behind Perconte, rolling my eyes as I realized what he was doing. He's trying to get himself some… Gross.

"Chocolate bar. You like that?" he held out a Hershey bar to the terrified girl who just stared at him in alarm.

"Hey Luz! Why don't you leave her alone." Perco interrupted.

"Chocolate?" he repeated, ignoring us as the girl backed further away from him. "You don't like chocolate? Forget it, I don't like chocolate either." He tossed the bar to the ground.

"George just stop it! Leave her alone… She's like seventeen!" I exclaimed, meeting her frightened gaze as he ignored me completely.

"How's this?" he tried to get closer to her, pulling a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket. "Cigarettes? Camel?"

Her eyes lit up at the sight of them and I rolled my eyes. This poor girl has no idea what he's actually getting at.

"George! Come on. "I tried again. "Are you really that desperate that you'd-"

"Elizabeth, just piss off alright?" he cut me off, glaring back at me coldly. "Leave me the fuck alone!"

"Wow… that's really nice." I murmured, feeling like someone had just slapped me across the face. He'd never spoken to me like that.

"Yeaaaahh… you like that?" George turned back to the girl, holding out the cigarettes to her.

"Oh… Luz!" Perconte exclaimed in disgust as George shot him a glare.

"Frank, please… why don't you go make your Omelette?" George snapped, glancing between the two of us. "And take my sister with you."

"Well you ain't getting any of our eggs blockhead." Perco muttered as he spun around, taking me by the arm. "Come on Liz, let's go."

"You're a fucking Pig George." I spat, shaking my head as I walked out the door, leaving my brother to his desperate attempt.

Poor girl.

"I've actually never seen him act like that before." I sighed, catching up to Perco who was well on his way back up to the road.

"Everyone's been actin like they've never seen a female before." He shook his head. "Sorry he was so mean to you back there, you didn't deserve that."

"It's alright." I shrugged. "More eggs for us right?"

"Exactly." He nudged me as we continued to walk along. "Hey, do you think Joe likes eggs?"

"Frank! Liz!" George called out suddenly, emerging from the barn as we sped up slightly. "Perc! Jesus… Lizzie… c'mon!"

I turned slightly and shot him a bitter look as he caught up with us finally, rolling my eyes.

"What?" he asked nonchalantly, rubbing at his jaw as we ignored him. "Liz… I'm sorry alright? I shouldn't have talked to you that way."

"No, you shouldn't have you asshole." I replied plainly, keeping my eyes fixed straight ahead. "Whatever."

"I'm sorry." He repeated, rubbing his jaw again. "Jesus…"

"So what happened? No dice with the Fraulein?" Perco asked casually, shooting an amused glance my way.

"No dice." George confirmed wryly. "She smacked me in the mouth."

Really? I WONDER WHY!

"HA! That's awesome!" I snickered. "Remind me to go back and thank her later."

"She took my fuckin cigarettes too." He grumbled in irritation. "And my chocolate."

"Oh cry me a river." I shook my head. "You're not getting any of our eggs either so I hope it was worth it jerk face."

"For fuck sakes! I said I was sorry." He muttered, heaving a long sigh. "Looks like Germany's going to be great Fraternizing territory huh?"

* * *

**April 16th, 1945 **

… _I need you all to know how truly happy I am with Joe and focus on my current happiness rather than what I've told you about my past. I sincerely cannot wait for everyone to meet him. I promise you'll love him as much as I do (if that's even a possibility). I only wish I could have told you all this in person… _

_Write me soon, _

_With Love, Elizabeth _

I held the finished letter out in front of me, blowing on the ink to make sure it wouldn't smudge. I turned my face up to the hot sun as I waited for it to dry. Spring was hot in Germany, it felt great to have the sun on my face. Especially after our cold months in Bastogne…

I breathed a long sigh of relief… The letter had taken me nearly two months to piece together perfectly and I had started over several times but I finally managed to fit everything into five pages addressed to my entire family. I folded them up and slid them into the envelope carefully, closing my eyes and leaning back against the wall. Now that the letter is done I can finally rela-

"Hey Liz!" someone called out as I snapped my eyes open, squinting to see through the sunlight. So much for relaxing.

Speirs.

"Walk with me, will ya?" he grunted, struggling to walk with a tray full of huge silver candlesticks as I got to my feet. "I need to talk to you about the new medics after I run these to Vest."

"Need some help with those?" I smirked, catching one just before it hit the ground. "I was just about to head in there anyways… I have a letter to send home."

"If you wouldn't mind, yeah." He laughed. "I have to get these shipped out right away."

"Where do you keep finding all this stuff anyways Ron?" I laughed, watching him juggle the candle sticks as he pulled the door to the post office open.

"Around." He winked at me.

"Morning Sir." Vest straightened up, nodding to both of us. "Liz."

"Morning." I shot him a smile, setting one of the very heavy candlesticks down on the counter. "What the hell are these things made of?"

"Morning." Speirs nodded urgently, wasting no time. "You got a box that all this stuff will fit into?"

"Yes Sir. I think so." Vest nodded. "Same destination?"

"Yeah, Same one." Speirs confirmed, leaning up against the counter.

"What about you Liz? Anything to ship home?" Vest asked, glancing at the letter in my hand.

"Yeah, just this." I handed him my letter. "I need it to get home as soon as possible."

"Can do." Vest smiled, placing it with a bunch of other Easy Company letters. "I'll send it out at noon with these."

"Oh, one more thing." Speirs dug in his pocket, pulling out a silver necklace with a beautiful Green Gemstone. "Send this home to Elizabeth's family as well."

"Jesus, Ron!" I slipped up, using his first name in front of Vest by accident. "That's gotta be worth-"

"A lot… yeah." He inspected the gem. "That's why I want your family to have it. My family already has half the silver in Germany by now and you aren't exactly the looting type Liz."

"Are you sure?" I breathed, staring at the sparking Gem. "I don't need… I mean…"

"I'm sure." He replied, handing the necklace over to Vest. "Send this with the letter… make sure it gets to the Luz house safely."

"Yes Sir." Vest nodded, starting to wrap the necklace in bubble wrap as I followed Speirs towards the door.

He really didn't need to do that for me. It was honestly way too much.

"Boy, Sir, your folks are sure gonna have quite the collection by the time you get-" Vest started but was cut short by one of Speirs' intense stares.

"Home… Sir." He gulped, finishing his thought hesitantly as he waited for a response, his eyes wide with fear.

"Finders keepers." Speirs grinned, pulling the door closed behind us casually like he hadn't just given poor Vest a heart attack.

"Why'd you do that for me?" I wondered aloud as we walked along the street. "Would you have done that for anyone?"

"George told me what's in that novel you're sending home." He replied seriously, meeting my guarded eyes.

Although I was 100% sure Ron knew about Joe and I, I still didn't want to explicitly discuss Joe and my "illegal" relationship with one of our senior officers, at least not until the war is over.

If anyone were to hear us, we'd both get in shit. Me for breaking the rules, and Speirs for keeping his mouth shut about it….

"Figured a nice gift would soften the blow a bit." He added, seeing the look on my face. "It's going to be hard enough for them to find out about James right?"

"Yeah, I don't know how they're going to take it." I admitted, letting out the breath I'd been holding in. "They loved him so much."

"Well I bet you James doesn't send them expensive silver necklaces with Gems in them right?" he joked, grinning over at me slightly.

"I sure as hell hope not." I said hesitantly. "He better not get within a mile radius of my family."

"It's crazy how even talking about him can turn my whole day around… even now." I added, looking down at my boots.

"It's going to be okay Elizabeth." He placed a hand on my shoulder. "Look how far you've come."


	32. New Beginnings and Old Endings

**I do not own Band of Brothers. This story is based on the Mini-Series, not the real men of Easy Company. **

* * *

**April 18th, 1945- Sturzelberg, Germany **

Nixon had decided to give us another one of his infamous "Current Events" lectures to pass the time and "keep our morale up." In reality, they just went on for way too long and made us all more homesick than we already were. But his heart was in the right place, so we all showed up anyways.

"I'm sure you'll all be happy to know that Oklahoma's still playing on Broadway." he nodded down at us, a small smile playing at the corner of his mouth.

"Oh, a Luz family favourite!" I nudged Joe, seeing my brother beam with excitement. "Shall we sing Georgie!?"

"Sing it for us Luz!" Joe encouraged him.

"Heeeey!" George beamed, tilting his head back as he started to sing his favourite tune from the play.

"_Ooooooklahoma where the wind comes sweeping down the plain!" _

We all joined in with him, and I smirked as Nixon waved his finger around as if he was conducting a choir.

"_And the wavin' wheat, can sure smell sweet, when the wind comes-"_George made a cut off motion with his hand, signaling us all to stop singing.

"-RIGHT BEHIND THE RAIN!" O'Keefe continued to sing in a high pitched tone, making us all burst out laughing as his voice rang out across the town.

He glanced back at us in embarrassment and I felt really bad that he was always catching hell from the guys but I couldn't help it, I burst out laughing.

"O'Keefe, are you sitting on your bayonet there?" Christianson teased, clapping him on the shoulder. "Why don't you leave the singing to Luz?"

"Yeah, unless you wanna do like a 'Surry with the Fringe on Top', O'keefe." George laughed, taking a drag off his cigarette.

"I think Liz's got a deeper falsetto than you, O'keefe." Joe added as George threw his head back in laughter.

"Alright, Alright guys." I smirked, trying to get my own giggles under control. "Leave the poor guy be."

"Aww, Rita Hayworth's getting married…" Nixon continued, glancing up at us disappointingly.

"Aww…" all the men groaned out in disappointment, making me laugh even harder.

Why does everyone think they have a chance with Rita Hayworth?

"Oh, Rita, say it isn't true." My brother mumbled, sticking his bottom lip out in a pout.

What the hell is it about Rita Hayworth and these Easy Company men?

"Hey, she doesn't hold a damn candle to you Liebling." Joe said quietly in my ear, making me grin to myself. "It would be an easy choice for me."

"That's quite the overstatement Joe... she's gorgeous." I leaned back in my chair, seeing him wink. "But thank you."

"Maybe, but you're stunning." He whispered, making me blush as I hid a smile, turning back around sheepishly.

Joe really doesn't need to compliment me as much as he does… he praises me way too much. But I'm not going to lie… It's definitely not hard on the self-esteem.

"… I guess the boys in the 17th Airborne did okay after all." Nixon was saying as brought my attention back up to him, feeling my hot cheeks with my hands.

"Hey, we'd be in Berlin by now Sir, if it was us instead of them huh?" George exclaimed, throwing his hands up. "Come on!"

* * *

Later that afternoon we were loaded onto railroad cars, onto our next destination; Southern Germany. Major Winters had informed us that our trip would take several days due to the fact that the German railway system had been heavily bombed and we were going to have to take a detour through four different countries before finally reaching our destination.

Not that we minded much, the German countryside was gorgeous and the weather was warm for the entirety of the trip. Most of the men spent their time sleeping and playing cards. I spent most of my time with Gene and Joe, exchanging stories about our pre-war lives and discussing our future plans. It was nice to talk about something that didn't involve blood or orders for once.

On the third day of our trip we passed through Belgium, along the outskirts of Bastogne. The small town was still in ruins from the heavy fighting that had taken place there and I could barely even make out the rubble that had once been the church at the centre of town. I blinked back tears as I stared out at the ruins, remembering what we had been through there, the friends we'd lost along the way. Bastogne had taken a lot from Easy Company.

Most of the men fell silent as we gazed out the window, individually recalling the horrors we'd experienced only months before… months that felt like years ago.

Joe placed his hand on my shoulder lightly as I tore my eyes away from the window, unable to look at the destroyed town anymore. The memories were still too fresh… Visions of Muck and Penkala's death flashed through my mind as I squeezed my eyes shut.

"Look's different without all the snow." He commented, making me shiver absentmindedly at the thought.

"And without all the barraging and fire." I added quietly, turning my head away from the window as we passed by the edge of the Ardennes.

"Hey, you don't have to look if you don't want to Liz." He said quietly, wrapping his arm around me tightly.

"I can't…" I sobbed, turning my face into his chest. "I can't look at it."

I couldn't bring myself to look at the edge of the tattered woods. To some, it may have just looked like a regular forest, but to us, it was the burial ground of several of our friends, a place where some of us has narrowly escaped death and lived in constant fear for our lives.

"It's alright Liebling, I'll tell you when we're by." He whispered, stroking my hair as I whimpered. "Just, don't look… it's okay."

I kept my head tucked into his chest as we soared by the area we had fought so hard to protect from the Germans. Even though our time there was over, it felt like we'd never really left… Bastogne would haunt each and every one of us for the rest of our lives.

* * *

The train line ended at Ludwigshafen in Southern Germany, from here we'd be travelling via truck to our next objective. We only had a short stop in the small town to load supplies onto the trucks before we'd be heading out once again.

I tried to make myself as useful as possible, helping Gene load some of the medical supply crates up onto the backs of one of the trucks while we waited.

"Jesus Christ… what have they got in here, Germans?" Gene grunted, hauling one of the crates up onto the bed of the truck.

"I think this is the last of them Gene." I hoisted another crate up to him with a grunt.

"Perfect." He wiped his brow with the back of his hand, sliding it under the bench. "Now that I have a hernia."

"Who knew medical supplies could be so heavy." I panted, slumping over against the side of the truck to catch my breath. "Jesus."

"Hey, Liz?" he lowered his voice, jumping down beside me. "Did you send that letter out to your parents yet?"

"Sent it out a few days ago." I confirmed with a smile. "Finally got the nerve to do it."

"Good… It'll be better with them knowin. Trust me, you'll see." He smiled, positioning his helmet back on his head. "Do you feel any better now that it's out?"

"It feels like a huge weight has been lifted off my shoulders, yeah." I said. "I'm going to be anxious to hear back from them now."

"I'm proud of ya Liz." He said genuinely. "You did a tough thing writin them like that."

"Thanks Gene." I smiled, opening my arms to him. "Come on… bring it in." I teased, knowing he wasn't a big "hugger."

"Yeah, Yeah." He smirked, giving me a tight hug. "There, ya happy now?"

"Very." I laughed, seeing him roll his eyes at me. "I think you should hug people more often Gene, you're good at it."

"I don't know how well it'd go over with the boys if I walked around huggin them." He laughed, turning on his heel.

"Everyone needs some love sometimes Eugene." I laughed. "Go hug Captain Speirs and see what happens."

"I actually like my head attached to my body." He chuckled, waving at me over his shoulder. "I gotta go get these new medics in order… we'll talk later."

I smirked to myself, shaking my head as he walked off in medic mode to find our new young replacement medics who were probably confused about what they should be doing… as they always seemed to be. Eugene had taken them under his wing and he was very serious about molding them into useful medics who would be at our sides if need be.

"Did I just see Doc actually hug you?" Perco laughed, appearing beside me. "That's one for the books."

"Yep." I laughed, watching as Gene ordered the young medics here and there as they scrambled to collect their things.

"Never took him for the touchy, feely type." Perco smirked, hauling his bag up onto the truck. "I guess this "new war" is bringing out the best in us huh?"

"Hey Liz!" Speirs called out, appearing out of nowhere clad with an unlit cigarette hanging from his lips. "Got a lighter?"

"No Sir, you know I don't smoke." I replied, feeling my lighter heavy in my pocket. I didn't smoke but I did have a lighter, the one George had given me for my twentieth birthday back at Camp Toccoa. He had gotten the screaming eagle engraved into it for me.

"Where are we going Sir?" Perco interjected, trying to help me out.

We all knew Captain Speirs' reputation when it came to borrowing lighters. He had a "bad habit" of never returning them.

"We're going to the Alps." He replied, holding out his hand to me. "Now let me see that lighter."

"The Alps?" I repeated confusedly, reluctantly handing over my lighter.

"That near Berlin Sir?" Bull asked, coming to stand next to me.

"Nope." Speirs replied, tucking my lighter into his pocket.

Well I guess I'm never going to see that again.

"That's in Bavaria." Webster interjected from behind Ron. "Birthplace of National Socialism."

"So that mean no drop into Berlin?" George asked disappointedly.

We'd all been praying that we were going to be able to do a jump into Berlin, and finally be able to win the war. We despised these trucks, we weren't trained to travel by truck, we were paratroopers for crying out loud.

"Nope, no drop into Berlin." Speirs replied. "Hitler ordered the Waffen SS to hole out in the mountain and repel all the invaders. He wants them to start a Guerilla war."

"Invaders." Bull smiled, slinging his rifle over his shoulder. "Damn, I like the sound of that."

"Makes it sound like we've already won." I beamed. "I wonder how they like the allies "invading" their country."

"Well, they'll die to the last man trying to keep us out." Speirs added grimly, turning to walk away. "Bring it on."

"Sir." I spoke up, holding my hand out to him.

"What?" he asked, obviously playing dumb.

"My lighter." I said simply, raising my eyebrows at him as he stared back at me in defeat.

"Alright." He dug around in his pocket, pulled out my lighter and took one last longing look at it before tossing it back to me. "Nice lighter."

"Thanks." I smirked, watching him mumble to himself as he walked off.

Note to self: Get Speirs his own lighter.

"Dunno where all his lighters keep going." Joe smirked, hoisting himself up onto the truck beside me. "He's already run off with like three of mine."

"Speirs has had his eye on Liz's for weeks now." George smirked, sitting down on the other side of me.

"Well he's not getting it." I laughed, rubbing my thumb over the screaming eagle engraved on the side. "Speirs' finders keepers rule does not apply to this lighter."

"We're gonna have to put a freakin bell on that thing. He'll be fishing in your pockets for it Liz." Joe smirked, glancing down at the lighter. "Speaking of lighters, do you mind?"

I glanced up at the unlit cigarette dangling from his mouth, smirking as I handed it over. "I want that back."

"Of course." He laughed, inspecting it as I closed my eyes, leaning my head back against the side of the truck. "Heyyy this isssss nice."

The truck jolted to life as the men started to sing 'He Ain't Gonna Jump No More', another company favourite. I opened my eyes and smiled to myself as the men in our truck began to sing happily.

"_GORY GORY WHAT A HELL OF A WAY TO DIE" _I joined in cheerily as we rode out of the town. We sang the song proudly over and over again for nearly an hour as we drove through the countryside, heading into the unknown once again.

"_HIS CANOPY BECAME HIS SHROUD AS HE HURLED TO THE GROUND, AND HE AIN'T GONNA JUMP NO MORE!" _

"_GORY GORY WHAT A HELL OF A WAY TO DIE, GORY GORY WHAT A HELL OF A WAY TO DIE! HE AIN'T GONNA JUMP NO MORE!" _

"It's gonna be good times Web!" Joe said cheerily, turning to Webster as the singing came to an end. "When we get home, I mean."

Webster shovelled some food into his mouth, shooting Joe a curious glance.

"First thing I'm gonna do is get my job back at the cab company in Frisco." he explained. "Make a killing off all those fuckin sailors comin home ya know?" he paused, glancing over at me excitedly.

"Then I'm gonna find me a nice Catholic girl with nice soft titties…" he continued as I met Webster's concerned eyes.

"Annnnnnnnd?" I raised my eyebrows at Joe. "What else?"

"Annnd a smile to die for." He finished, winking over at me as Webster continued to listen attentively.

Good save.

"Marry her. Then I'm gonna buy a house, big house. With lots of bedrooms, for all the little Liebgott's we're gonna be makin." He finished, shooting me a smile. "She ought to like that eh Liz?"

"I don't know Joe… how many little Liebgott's are we talking about here?" I asked, a smile playing at the corner of my lips. "I've heard birthing isn't exactly the most pleasant thing in the world."

"Seven or eight probably."

"Jesus Christ! Eight?" Webster coughed, nearly spitting his food out. "My condolences Liz."

"Don't worry." I smirked. "I have the ultimate say in how many kids we're having anyways. I'm the one who has to birth the little Liebgott's."

"You'll come around." Joe winked. "Once you lay eyes on the first little Liebgott. And I'm sure all the practice we'll be doin will encourage you too."

I felt my face starting to heat up as he looked at me shamelessly, shooting me one of my favourite lopsided grins.

"Remind me to come and visit after kid four." Web laughed, spooning some more soup out of his container. "I gotta see Lieb as a father."

"So what about you Web?" Joe asked, ignoring his snide comment. "What are you gonna do?"

"I guess I'll finish school." Web replied, shrugging his shoulders. "First and then… Uh…"

"Wait a minute." Joe cut him off. "Finish school? You mean all this time you've been talkin bout Harvard this and Harvard that and you ain't even finished?"

"For one thing, I haven't told you anything." Webster snapped in irritation.

"Ooooo." I cringed, winking at Webster to lighten the mood a bit. "The man has a point Joe."

"But, Yes. I haven't finished." Web sighed, throwing his arms up. "So the fuck what?"

"Alright Web… breathe a little… Jesus." Joe shook his head. "Fuck… it's just the way you always talked ya know? We all figured that…" he trailed off, meeting Webster's impatient eyes. "You know what? You're right… so the fuck what?"

He glanced over at me awkwardly, rummaging in his pocket for a cigarette as Webster continued to glare, clearly offended by the whole conversation.

"So what'd you study Web?" I spoke up, trying to diffuse the tension a bit. "At Harvard?"

"Literature." Web replied, leaning across Joe and smiling at me. "English Lit actually."

"Get outta here! You serious?" Joe beamed, seeing Web nod in response. "I love to read!"

"Really?" Web and I asked at the same time.

Joe didn't really strike me as the Charles Dickens connoisseur type…

"Ya!" he nodded seriously, lighting up his cigarette. "Dick Tracy and Flash Gordon Mostly."

I smirked to myself as Webster leaned across Joe, mouthing "Is he serious?" at me.

I just smiled and nodded in response, laying my head on Joe's shoulder as I tried to hold back the fit of giggles working their way to my mouth.

"What?" he laughed, glancing down at me suspiciously as he blew smoke away from me. "What's so funny?

"Nothing… I just love you." I snuggled into him and closed my eyes, smirking to myself.

Dick Tracy and Flash Gordon as literature? Only Joe...

* * *

_**April 1941- Rhode Island, New York **_

"_I'm really sorry Lizard." He cooed, dabbing at the cut above my eyebrow with a wet cloth. "I just had a long day at work… I shouldn't have taken it out on you like this." _

"_It's alright." I shook my head, looking up into his sincere eyes. "It's just a little scrape." _

"_I don't… I don't like hurting you baby." He wrapped me into his strong arms. "I just, can't help it but lash out sometimes, when we fight like that. It's like something comes over me." _

"_I know, James, it's alright. I forgive you. It's alright." I rubbed his back, giving him a kiss on the forehead. "But, what should I tell my parents if they ask?" _

"_Tell them you fell in the barn and cut it." He nodded. "Just tell them a story, whatever you have to say." _

"_Look, this is never going to happen again… I promise you." He added, seeing the look on my face._

"_It was my fault." I shook my head, tears filling my eyes. "I shouldn't have berated you like that right when you came in the door... I deserved it." _

"_You did." He nodded coolly. "But, I'm going to get help Liz." He squeezed my hands lightly. "With my anger problems. I have my first appointment with the doctor tomorrow afternoon." _

"_I'm so proud of you." I whimpered, giving him a soft kiss on the lips. "I know how hard it must be."_

"_I'm doing this for us… for you." He said quietly. "I don't want to lose you…" _

"_You're not going to lose me." I promised. "James… I love you."_

I woke with a start and shot upright in panic, struggling to catch my breath as I met the worried eyes of the men around me.

I glanced around the truck… how long had I been out? Most of the men had shifted positions and we looked like we were on some sort of highway now. I ran my hands through my hair, taking a deep breath.

"Hey, it's alright Liz." Joe said in my ear, wrapping an arm around my shoulder. "I think you were having a bad dream."

"More like a nightmare." I nodded, trying to get my breathing under control.

But it wasn't just a dream… it was a memory… A very vivid one. I could have sworn James had been right there in front of me… the lying bastard.

"Wanna talk about it?" he offered, rubbing my shoulder soothingly. "You were out for a while."

"Another time… It's alright." I waved him off, glancing over the side of the truck as the sound of marching filled the air. It sounded like a whole army was marching by.

"What's going on anyways?"

"The German Army is surrendering." He replied quietly, pointing to the causeway between the two sides of the highway we were on. There must have been thousands of German soldiers marching proudly in the opposite direction. Even in defeat, they still knew how to march with pride. I had to give it to them, even surrendering didn't break their spirit…

"Just like that?" I breathed, shaking my head in disbelief. "Where are they going?"

"Far away from here if they're smart." Joe growled as I felt the hatred flow through him with a shudder. "Fuckin Krauts."

Suddenly Webster jumped up across from us, leaning off the back of the truck as a peeved look spread across his face.

"HEY YOU!" He shouted out to some of the SS officers passing by. "HEY YOU! THAT'S RIGHT! YOU STUPID KRAUT BASTARD! THAT'S RIGHT!"

"Web." I said quietly, trying to get him to sit back down. "It's not worth it… they don't even understand you."

"SAY HELLO TO FORD! AND GENERAL FUCKIN MOTORS!" he yelled, ignoring my feeble attempt to try to get him to sit down. "YOU STUPID FACIST PICS! LOOK AT YOU! YOU HAVE HORSES! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?"

"Jesus Christ… that's enough Webster." I stood up finally, pulling him back down to the bench as he hung his head in his hands in frustration. "Give it a rest. They don't care anyways."

"Dragging our asses halfway around the world…" he muttered quietly, lifting his head out of his hands. "Interrupting our lives…"

Here we go again…

"FOR WHAT?!" he bellowed, making me jump as he stood up again. "YOU IGNORANT SERVILLE SCUM! WHAT THE FUCK ARE WE DOING HERE? HUH!?"

I just sat silently in my seat as he continued to scream at them, switching between German and English as he raged on. I glanced over at Joe who just looked back at me sympathetically… Webster was right.

What the fuck ARE we doing here?

* * *

We reached the town of Landsburg a few hours later, all of us were tired and eager to get something to eat and stretch our legs out. However, our CO's seemed to have a different plan in mind…

"Alright men! Stand by for further instruction!" Speirs called out before turning to talk closely with Major Winters.

"Further instruction?" Talb moaned, passing by me. "We just fuckin got here!"

"Jeeesus, I can't feel my ass anymore." George grumbled, hopping down from the tailgate behind me. "I am so sick and tired of those God Damn trucks!"

"Aww sunshine, want me to rub it for ya?" Joe laughed, nudging him as we joined the men who were standing around waiting for orders.

"That would be nice Lieb, Yeah." My brother responded sarcastically. "Massage my ass."

"You two have a strange relationship." I commented, seeing Lipton waving over at us. "And, I think you're going to have to take a rain check on that ass massage."

"Dammit." My brother winked, raising his voice as he called over to Lipton. "What's the word Lip?"

"I just need Luz and Christianson right now." Lip called back. "The rest of you get going on clearing these houses on this block out. We'll be staying the night!"

"Well, duty calls." George scrunched his face up. "Make sure you save me a bottle if ya find some Lieb."

"I thought you said you were never going to drink again, after Haguenau?" I laughed, raising my eyebrows at him. "Remember?"

George had gone on a cognac bender the night before we left Haguenau for Mourmelon back in February and had spent both days of our trip violently ill. It was so bad that some of the men moved to other trucks on our pit stops to avoid watching George be viciously ill over the side of the truck every ten minutes.

"Never say never." He shrugged, shooting me a grin. "Seriously though, Lieb, save me some."

"I'm not taking care of you again!" I called after him as he started towards Lipton. "Just remember that."

"What an idiot." Joe smirked, sparking up a cigarette.

"He's lucky I love him so much." I smiled, watching my brother doing an impression of someone to entertain Christianson while they waited for their orders. Some things never change.

"Well, I better get going on these houses. They're gonna need a translator sooner or later." Joe sighed, looking at the buildings. "You can come with us if you want, I might be a while."

"I'm not really an expert on the whole kicking people out of their houses thing. I'd probably just be in the way." I shook my head. "I'll just wait out here."

"I'll make sure I get us a good room." He squeezed my hand as a serious look appeared on his face. "Will you be here when I get back?"

"Where else am I going to go?" I smirked, seeing him arch an eyebrow at me. "Alright… I won't wander off, I promise."

"Right." He narrowed his eyes at me, planting a kiss against my temple. "Just remember we're in enemy territory Liebling."

"I can take care of myself you know?" I laughed, dropping his hand as he turned on his heel.

"Ya… sure ya can." He called back over his shoulder teasingly. "I'll see ya soon."

"See you soon." I smiled, shaking my head as I watched him jog off towards one of the nearby houses. "Wise ass."

I leaned up against the tailgate of the truck, enjoying the hot sunshine as I waited for them to clear out the houses. I heard some commotion coming from inside a few minutes later, a mixture of English and German curses being exchanged. I cringed as something smashed loudly… clearly someone wasn't too keen on the idea of dropping everything and leaving their home for allied soldiers, not that I blamed them….

I glanced around the town curiously, pushing down the urge to go and explore. I had told Joe I would be here when he got back and he'd have a heart attack if I wasn't. So for now, I had to sight see from this spot.

The small streets reminded me of the town we'd liberated back in Holland, tiny and quiet… peaceful even.

A group of unfamiliar soldiers huddled together on the opposite side of the street caught my eye suddenly as they burst out laughing. They definitely weren't paratroopers but they were American, I could clearly make out the American flag sewn onto their jacket sleeves. I squinted through the sunlight to see the insignia on their jackets… I hadn't seen the symbol before, they were probably armored or infantry of some sort. I guess it didn't really matter, but I was just nosy.

One of the younger soldiers caught my eye and waved flirtatiously, causing me to turn beat red as I quickly looked away.

I guess that's what I get for blatantly staring at people. Way to embarrass yourself Liz...

They started to snicker amongst themselves and I stole a glance back at them to make sure they weren't still watching at me, seeing one of the taller soldiers throw his head back in laughter. I caught a quick glimpse of his face and nearly stumbled backwards into the tailgate.

God, he looks just like him… No… it can't be.

I took a couple of small steps forward to get a better look as he took his helmet off, revealing a perfect mane of golden blonde hair. My heart slammed loudly in my ears and my knees started to tremble.

Jesus H. Christ.

My breath hitched in my throat as the soldier turned to see what his friends were laughing at, doing a double take as his icy blue eyes landed on me. I'd know those cold, piercing eyes anywhere.

I struggled to catch my breath as he gaped back at me in reciprocated surprise… It was him.

James.

* * *

**A/N: If you guys want an idea of what James looks like, I've been picturing him as Alexander Ludwig. Google him if you don't know who he is, he fits James perfectly! **

**Make sure to leave me a comment, good or bad, and let me know what you think! :) **

**XXX **

**Alex**


	33. Cold As You

**I do not own Band of Brothers. This story is based on the Mini-Series, not the real men of Easy Company.**

* * *

"Elizabeth?"

"James…" I breathed, light-headedly taking a step back as he made his way towards me cautiously.

"Liz." He exhaled again, shaking his head in disbelief as he looked me up and down. "Wow."

"Yeah." I managed to croak out, staring back at him in shock. "Wow."

He closed the space off between us suddenly, taking a few quick steps towards me and pulling me into his arms roughly. "God Dammit, I missed you gorgeous."

I inhaled sharply in panic, keeping my arms stiff at my sides as he tightened his grip around me, nearly lifting me off the ground.

"Jesus... you lost weight." he grumbled into my hair, setting me down. "You didn't want to lose it a few years ago? Back when you were 135?"

Prick.

"What are you doing here?" I blurted out skeptically as he stepped back.

"Private James S. Carson of the American 12th Armored Division at your service." He smiled lightheartedly, reminding me of the James I had first met and fell in love with back in high school.

"You joined the Army?" I asked, shaking my head in disbelief. "When?"

"Last year." He replied. "Just shipped over here about two months ago. I've been looking for you ever since, hoping I'd come across you somewhere. I figured it was a long shot but… here we are." He shrugged, shooting me another perfect smile.

"Yeah…" was all I could manage through the pounding in my ears.

"Ah come on, let's see that beautiful smile." He leaned in closer to me, grasping for my hand. "It's been too long Lizard."

I took a step back, shooting him the dirtiest look I could muster as my knees continued to tremble.

"Don't call me that." I snapped, seeing a look of surprise spread across his face. "You lost the right to call me that a long time ago."

"Alright Liz, calm down a little… for fuck sakes." He sighed calmly. "I guess I shouldn't expect you not to want answers right?"

"Answers to what?" I scrunched my face up. "There's nothing to talk about…"

"So what about you?" he changed the subject, taking a deep breath. "Elizabeth Lana Luz… the nurse? How'd all that come to be?"

"Paratrooper actually." I corrected him, seeing him raise his eyebrows cynically. "And, I'm a combat medic not a nurse."

"You… a paratrooper? As in, jumping out of planes…? Saving the day?" he laughed sarcastically. "You mean YOU trained amongst men and became a soldier?"

"Corporal Elizabeth Luz… yeah." I touched a finger to my jump wings and gestured to my T-4 lapels on my jacket sleeve.

"So, I guess that means you're above me in the ranks huh?" he smirked as I arched an eyebrow in agreement. "Christ, Liz… I didn't think you had it in you."

"Yeah… Well a lot's changed since you…" I trailed off, meeting his apologetic eyes. "Anyways, didn't you read the papers back home? Apparently being the first woman to serve in the armed forces gained me quite a bit of publicity."

"Yeah, but the tabloids lie right?" He grinned. "So I decided I'd just have to come see it for myself."

My heart pounded as he leaned closer to me, seeming like he was going in for a kiss.

"Okay, well… you've seen me. Now can I get on with my day?" I stopped him, turning my face, anxious to escape to anywhere but here. "I've got replacement medics to train... maybe I'll see you later."

"You know-"he cut me off, grabbing my wrist to keep me from leaving.

I gasped at the all too familiar feel of his skin against mine, shivering absentmindedly.

"It's really hot when you talk like that Lizzie… all authoritative."

I tried to wiggle my wrist out of his grasp but it was useless. He was just as strong as I remembered.

"Come on Lizard… stay a while. We need to catch up and I'm sure those medics can wait." He purred, his cold blue eyes gazing into mine as I struggled to break free of his hold. "I'm not going to hurt you Liz. I'm a changed man."

"I highly doubt that." I said calmly. "People like you don't change James." I shook my arm. "Now let me go!"

"You know, when your brother's friends drug me outside that day and beat the shit out of me, it gave me a lot to think about." He replied coolly, looking straight into my eyes.

"What did they do to you anyways?" I sighed, giving up my struggle to break free as he loosened his grip around my wrist. "You… just disappeared."

Part of me actually felt bad for him, I had truly loved him once… I knew that deep down somewhere, the guy I'd fallen for still existed. Maybe he'd finally gotten the help he needed. Maybe he was telling the truth…

"They beat me half to death, left me in a ditch at the edge of your farm." He started, gazing into my eyes sadly. "And they told me if I ever came back or got anywhere near you… they'd do it again, ten times worse."

"Oh, so… kind of like what you used to do to me every day?" I croaked out, tears burning hot behind my eyes.

I would not cry in front of him. I couldn't give him the satisfaction.

"I really am sorry." He said quietly, pulling me towards him by the wrist. "I hurt you and I know I can't take it back but I regret every second of pain I put you through. What do I have to do to prove to you that I've changed? I'm not that guy anymore."

"You can start by letting me go." I cried, turning my head away from him. "Please…"

"How do I know you're not going to leave?" he mumbled, stroking my hand with his thumb. "Like you left me in that ditch."

"Oh don't put that on me. You did that to yourself." I retorted, pulling my wrist away. "And, I am going to leave… because I can. I can't ever forgive you for what you did James... Now let me go!"

"No… just hear me out here." He protested, nearly cutting off the circulation in my wrist with his death grip.

All of the sorrow I felt for him disappeared as he tugged at my wrist harshly, anger flashing through his eyes at my objections… just like old times.

"God, I almost fell for it again… I almost felt sorry for you for a second there." I glowered down at his hand clamped around my wrist. "That guilt trip bullshit may have worked on me three years ago but not anymore. I know you…" I trailed off, raising my voice. "You're not sorry. You're just trying to control me, get me back so you can hurt me again… you're one sick son of a bitch."

"Don't say that." He shook his head in dissent. "Please, Liz… I'm begging you, just listen to me."

"LET HER GO!" Joe suddenly came barrelling out of the house he'd been clearing, charging towards us like he was on a mission.

"Joe don't!" I pleaded with him. "Just hold up a second."

I knew how bad his temper could get. I also knew that taking a swing at James would only make things worse.

"Alright man." James dropped my wrist obediently, holding his hands up in defeat. "We were just talking… I don't want any trouble here."

"Are you alright?" Joe ignored him completely, taking my puffy wrist in his hands. "What the hell is going on? Who the fuck is this?" he glared at James like he was the plague.

"Joe…" I hesitated, feeling the nerves in my wrist start to tingle. "This is… this is, James."

"As in…" he started, hot rage rushing through his eyes.

"That's the one." I confirmed, seeing his jaw tighten in anger.

"James Carson." James held out his hand innocently as Joe just continued to glare at him, pushing me slightly behind him protectively. "Alrighty then… Guess you're not big on handshakes?"

"I don't shake hands with people who assault women." Joe scowled.

"Assault? We were just talking… right? He shot me a phony smile. "Now if you don't mind, I would like to speak to her alone… We still have some things to discuss about-"

"No." Joe growled, cutting him off. "She's done talking to you."

"Really?" James laughed sardonically. "And who the hell are you?"

"Joseph D. Liebgott." Joe replied simply. "Leave her the fuck alone or I swear to God, I'll pound you into a pulp."

"Joe… it's not worth it." I interjected, pulling him back against me.

I glanced around the town nervously, seeing that we were starting to draw a bit of a crowd as the Easy Company men started to file out of the buildings, curious as to why Joe was up in some soldiers' face.

"Hah… okay wise guy." James laughed, peering around at me amusingly. "Can we talk, Liz? Even if it means that 'Joseph D. Liebgott' here has to stay?"

He was definitely still the same obnoxious asshole… I just hoped Joe could control himself. This wasn't fair to him… he shouldn't have to deal with this.

"No." Joe growled again, taking another step forward.

"It's fine." I objected, turning to James angrily. "But we leave whenever I decide I'm done talking to you… And Joe stays."

I needed to end things with him once and for all. I couldn't risk leaving things opened ended like last time. This needed to stop. I needed to make sure that I would never see him again… for real this time.

"Fine by me."

"Liebling?" Joe protested, shaking his head. "What are you doing?

"It's alright." I nodded calmly. "How did you find me here James?"

"I didn't." he shook his head. "We just happened to be in the same place at the same time… I'd say its fate."

"More like a nightmare." I replied coolly, narrowing my eyes at him. "So what, you just thought you'd come and find me and everything would go back to the way it was?"

"Your parents were skeptical about the whole thing but I reassured them that everything would work out and we'd come home safely… together."

"You went to see my parents!?" I exclaimed, heat coursing through my veins like lava.

"Yeah, and they were quite happy to hear that we were working things out. I told them we'd communicating through letters for the past couple of years to keep in touch. When I told them I'd joined the forces they encouraged me to find you." He replied, smiling smugly at me as my eyes widened in resentment. "So here I am."

Here I was thinking that my parents hadn't mentioned him in any of their letters because they thought we were broken up, in reality it was because they were trying to surprise me with our reunion. That conniving son of a bitch had been feeding my parents more lies...

Joe remained silent beside me, his hand pressed firmly to my back to keep me in place as my nails dug into my palms.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" I spat, fighting the urge to lung at him. "I haven't even spoken to you in three years! Did you just expect that I'd hold up your lie… ride off with you into the sunset?"

"I never stopped loving you Liz." He replied quietly, shaking his head in self-pity. "I know you still feel the same way for me. What we had, it was special."

I felt a shudder of anger pass through Joe beside me as he bunched the back of my jacket up in his fist in frustration.

"YOU LYING PIECE OF SHIT!" I shrieked, seeing the anger tremor through him with my words.

I had never spoken to him that way.

"What did you just say to me? You can't fucking talk to me that way." His eye twitched as he struggled to keep his anger under control.

"You need to take a step back buddy." Joe interjected, placing a hand against James' broad chest as he tried to get closer to me. "I think we're done talking here."

"I'll say when we're done." James roared, shoving Joe backwards slightly. "I think we need to finish this conversation somewhere more private Liz… I'm getting sick of the audience."

"I already sent my parents a letter, James." I huffed, looking into his heartless eyes. "I told them everything…"

"They won't believe you." He replied confidently. "They can't… they'll think you're lying."

"George would back me up." I retorted, blinking back the tears. "He knows everything."

This cannot be happening right now.

"Oh yeah, where is your coward brother by the way?" James snarled, looking around the town. "Haven't seen him around… he dead yet?"

"You callous asshole." I breathed, feeling the tears starting to spill out of my eyes as Joe wrapped an arm around me. "You're so condescending."

"Let's go Liebling… we're leaving." Joe murmured against my hair, shooting James another dirty look.

"Liebling? What is that? Some kind of pet name for-"James exclaimed, trailing off as a look of realization spread across his face. "Oh, no… Come on, Liz." he sneered as I looked up at him in alarm. "You've gotta be kidding me… this guy?" he gestured to Joe coldly.

Another flash of anger coursed through Joe with a shudder and I heard the rumbling in his chest as he strained to control his temper.

"Goodbye James Carson." I grumbled, turning my face into Joe's chest.

I didn't owe him an explanation for anything. I just needed to get out of here.

"So you're screwing this little pipsqueak Jew with a huge nose?" he shook his head mockingly. "Jesus Liz, that's low… even for you."

"You mother fucker!" Joe snapped, unwrapping his arm from my shoulder and taking a swing at James' head, effectively knocking him backwards onto the ground.

"JOE STOP IT!" I cried, watching helplessly as he struggled to get another punch in as James pried his wrists upwards. "He'll kill you!"

Joe had a nasty temper but James was strong and resilient. He was cold-hearted and knew how to fight.

"What the hell is going on?" Malarkey cried in alarm, running over towards us with Skinny and a few other men. "What the fuck is he doing?"

"JAMES STOP!" I shrieked, watching in horror as he flipped Joe onto his back, getting his hands around his neck. "YOU'RE HURTING HIM JAMES! PLEASE!"

He just ignored me, tightening his grip around Joe's neck to the point where Joe's face was turning red.

"JAMES STOP IT!" I yelled again, grabbing him around the shoulders and desperately trying to pull him off of Joe who was wheezing to catch a breath. "GET OFF OF HIM!"

He took one hand off Joe's throat and leaned back, punching me hard in the mouth with the back of his fist. I went flying backwards, landing on the ground with a thud as hot blood began to fill my mouth.

"HEY! WOAH! WHAT THE HELL?" several frenzied voices cried out around me as the world spun before my bleary eyes.

I could faintly hear boots hitting the ground around me through the ringing in my ears as I brought a hand to my bloodied mouth. Suddenly I was that terrified 18 year old girl again… nothing had changed.

"Jesus Christ Liz!" Skinny cried, lifting me into a sitting position. "Are you okay?"

I just nodded in shock, gazing past his concerned eyes to where Joe had gotten the upper hand again and was on top of James, throwing frenzied punches at his face as Malarkey attempted to stop him.

"YOU TOUCH HER EVER AGAIN YOU FUCKING PRICK-"

"HEY HEY HEY!" Speirs appeared out of nowhere suddenly, gripping Joe around the shoulders and effectively pulling him backwards off of James. "THAT'S ENOUGH LIEBGOTT!"

James was up off the ground in an instant and back in Joe's face, scowling down at him as he huffed with cold-blooded rage. He stole a glance down at me and his eyes softened momentarily before he returned them to Joe.

"What the hell is going on here Liebgott?" Speirs huffed, looking between the two men. "I'm sure we can talk this out in a civil manner boys?"

"This is the guy who beat Liz, so we've got nothing to talk about." Joe panted, keeping his livid eyes fixed on James.

"Ha." James sneered. "You're a real tough guy huh? Why don't we let the lady decide? Whose it gonna be Elizabeth?"

Speirs' eyes widened as he looked down at me seriously. "This is him?"

"Yes." I wheezed, leaning into Skinny to keep myself propped upright as my head spun wildly.

Rage flew through Ron's eyes briefly as he glanced at my bloody mouth. "Stay there, don't move."

I nodded vacantly in agreement, gripping Skinny's jacket as he rocked me gently, a horrified look on his usually soft face.

"Let's talk a walk Private… Carson." Speirs read James' name off his jacket calmly, taking him lightly by the arm.

"Get the fuck off me!" he shrugged his hand off, getting back in Joe's face. "We're not done here."

"You know, it takes a real kind of scum to hit a woman Private." Speirs accused steadily, pushing him back from Joe. "Now back up…"

"Liz…?" James glared down at me questioningly, raising his voice. "What have you been doing? What the hell have you been TELLING THEM?"

I cringed as he bellowed down at me, my heart rate naturally accelerating at the familiar feeling of having him scream at me.

"Leave her alone!" Skinny warned, placing a hand on my head as I cowered closer into him in fear.

"The truth." I squeaked out, meeting James' fiery eyes dead on. "You're sick James… you need help."

My hands trembled as he scoffed and took a step towards me, his fists balling up in preparation to hit me as he had hundreds of times before.

"Stay back Private." Speirs ordered, stepping in front of where Skinny and I were on the ground as James tried to push past him to get at me.

"I said, get off me!" James shoved Speirs back roughly, gritting his teeth. "I'll kick your fucking ass I swear to God!"

He was met with a swift punch in the jaw from Ron who looked like he wanted to execute him right then and there, the force sending him right back down to the ground.

"When you speak to a commanding officer, you say Sir!"

"What did I say to you about telling people Liz?" James spat, locking eyes with me as he wiped the blood off his mouth. "You little bitch."

"Randleman! Talbert!" Speirs panted, shaking out his fist. "Help me escort this piece of shit out of here will you?"

"Yes Sir." Bull nodded, taking one of James' arms and yanking him roughly off the ground.

"This is all your fault Liz! Everything I did to you was your fault! You deserved it you-"

"Shut up and walk!" Bull growled, twisting his arm behind his back.

"Yeah, you're real tough with all your bodyguards in front of you Liz! What are you putting out for them?" he bellowed harshly. "You always were a little slut weren't you?!"

"You son of a bitch!" Joe snapped between gritted teeth, his fists clenching at his sides as I watching him fight the urge to punch him again.

"I hope you live happily ever after with your little Jew!" James snorted, wiping some blood off his face. "You deserved everything you get you stupid little-"

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Bull exclaimed, shaking him roughly as Talbert grabbed his other arm, pulling him towards one of the buildings.

"Get him out of here!" Speirs ordered firmly, glancing down at me. "Malarkey, go get Doc… he needs to take a look at Liz."

"You'll regret this Elizabeth!" James called over his shoulder, shooting one last heated glance my way. "You're nothing without me! Look at you!"

"Mark my fucking words!"

"I highly doubt that." I managed to whisper, looking at him one last time, seeing him shake his head in fury as Bull and Christianson shoved him aggressively into the building.

Everyone fell silent around us and I glanced up at Joe uneasily, seeing him standing perfectly still with his fists still clenched at his sides as he starred after them.

"My God." Skinny breathed as I curled my legs into my chest, holding my sobs back.

Joe's eyes suddenly flickered down to me achingly and he dropped to his knees beside me, taking my face in his hands as the rage disappeared from his face.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, meeting my blank eyes. "God, I'm so sorry Liz."

"It's not-"I started but I was cut off by Ron who was pacing back and forth in anger above us.

"Liebgott…" he panted, gesturing over his shoulder. "You're coming with me… Now."

"But Sir?" Joe gulped, stealing a glance down at me. "I can't just-"

"Roe will make sure she's looked after." He nodded. "That prick won't be getting near her again I assure you."

Joe nodded, reluctantly standing up to follow Speirs towards CP, undoubtedly to explain the whole incident to Major Winters.

I gazed absently up at the men who had gathered around, a mixture of Easy Company men and Armored division men who were staring down at me in a mixture of shock, curiosity and sympathy.

"Who was that guy?" Skinny asked quietly, keeping his arms wrapped tightly around me as blood continued to pour down my neck from my mouth.

I didn't wipe it away, I couldn't move…

"My Ex-Boyfriend." I breathed, looking up into the puzzled eyes of Shifty and Grant as they kneeled in front of us.

"It's okay... he's gone."

"I'm sorry." I whimpered, finally letting the tears fall from my eyes. "This is all my fault…"

I couldn't manage to muster anything else… An undisclosed side of me was now open to everyone to see, a frightened and bruised side that I'd been pushing down for years, trying to keep locked away.

"I'm sorry."

* * *

"How many fingers am I holding up?" Gene held his hand up in front of me anxiously.

"Two… Gene, I'm fine… really." I tried to reassure him, watching his eyebrows scrunch together in worry as he dabbed at my swollen lip with a piece of gauze.

I was sitting on the tailgate of one of the trucks, Gene standing in front of me, trying to stop my lip from bleeding. Most of the men were standing close by, gazing at me inquisitively. They still didn't know the entire story.

"Skinny said you hit your head pretty hard when you fell." He fretted, ripping open a pack of iodine swabs to clean my lip with. "I just want to make sure you don't have a concussion."

"I don't think I do." I cringed as the iodine swap stung my lip. "But that feels awesome."

"I can't believe he had the nerve to do this in front of everyone." He shook his head, meeting my eyes sympathetically.

"He always had nerve." I replied plainly, fighting the urge to lick my pulsating lip. "I'm really sorry about all this."

"What are you sorry for?" he shook his head as he touched another iodine swab to my lip.

"I'm so stupid." I murmured. "I actually let myself believe his lies again… we should have left when Joe said…"

"You loved him once right?" Gene cut me off, his mouth set in a straight line. "You wanted to see the guy you fell in love with in him again... You're only human."

"I wanted to believe him…" I stammered in embarrassment, averting my eyes. "I wanted to believe that he was different, that he was actually sorry about what he did."

"Your only fault is your empathy Liz." He assured me. "You see the good in everyone… but, people like him, they never change…"

"I guess I just wanted a sincere apology… I don't know-"I trailed off, seeing Joe burst out of the CP building in front of us.

"Where is she?!" he asked nobody in particular, instantly spotting me.

He made his way over to us swiftly and practically pushed Gene out of the way to get to me, cupping my face in his hands gently. "Are you alright? I'm so sorry Liebling."

"I'm fine." I nodded, rubbing his hands lovingly as I met his worried eyes. "I'm the one who should be sorry…"

I could still faintly make out the outlines of James' palms on his neck and I touched a finger to his throat, my eyes filling with tears.

"Oh… Joe…" I whimpered. "Your neck."

"Jesus Christ Liz… I wanted to fucking kill him." He cursed, keeping my face in his hands. "I could 'a fucking killed him."

"Where is he anyways?" I asked hesitantly, not wanting to be out in plain sight whenever he eventually emerged from the building.

"Speirs is having the prick court martialed." He replied distantly, seeing the confused look on my face. "For assaulting and threatening an officer."

"They're sending him home?" I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Wait, he threatened Speirs?" Gene asked, shooting me a dubious look. "What'd he say?"

"Told him he was going to kick his ass." I frowned slightly. "He picked the wrong person to threaten."

"Good riddance." Gene shook his head, starting to pack his supplies back into his satchel. "How guys like that even get into the army is beyond me."

"As soon as Major Winters gets a hold of the General to report the incident, he's gone." Joe assured me. "You'll never have to see him again. I can promise you that much."

A wave of worry coursed through me at the mention of Major Winters. By now he must know about my dark past… what if he thought that was reason enough to send me home early? What if he honourably discharged me? Deeming me emotionally unfit to serve…

"I had to tell him everything about James, Liz… I'm sorry." Joe sighed in frustration, seeing the look of despair on my face. "I didn't want to but…"

"It's okay." I locked eyes with him sadly. "You had to… I understand."

I peeked over his shoulder timidly as Major Winters emerged from the CP building wearing a serious expression, spotting us and starting to make his way over.

My heart pounded in my ears… How the hell was I going to explain all of this to him without breaking down? I couldn't leave… not now.

"I guess he's going to want to talk to me right?"

"Yeah… he believes me but he wants to hear it from you." Joe sighed. "I'm sorry Liebling… I wish this had never happened."

"It's alright." I reassured him, seeing a very flustered looking Perconte cut Major Winters off mid-walk. "Woah, what the hell is up with Perc?"

"Dunno… maybe they found something on the patrol?" Joe shrugged, his eyebrows scrunching together as we watched Perconte struggle to explain something to Winters. "Whatever it is, it doesn't look good."

We looked on in wonder as Winters nodded, his eyes dropping suddenly as Perconte finally managed to get his point across. He dismissed him briefly before heading towards us.

"How are you holding up Elizabeth?" he asked concernedly, glancing at my torn lip.

"I'll be alright Sir." I sat up straight and saluted him. "No concussion, just a cut lip… It should heal up fine."

"Good, I'd like to discuss what happened earlier with you." He said, pausing as he glanced back at Perconte. "But it'll have to wait until later… Frank and the others found something out on the patrol… a Nazi camp of some sort."

"What kind of Camp Sir?" I asked peculiarly. "I thought all the Germans had cleared out of here."

"We don't know…" he sighed. "But bring as many medical supplies as you can carry... Same goes for the other medics."

"Yes Sir." Gene and I replied in unison as he jumped down from the tailgate, jogging off to find the other medics.

"Are you sure you're good Luz?" Winters caught my arm, looking down at me apprehensively. "You can sit this out if you need to."

"I'm good." I confirmed, shooting Joe a sideways glance. "Would you mind helping me carry some supplies Liebgott? We need to get moving."

I wasn't leaving, that much I was sure of.

* * *

The ride over to the camp was tense and quiet as the men in my truck stared at me in genuine worry. I wrung my hands awkwardly as they gazed at me like I was a made of glass.

"So, he… used to hit you?" Malarkey spoke up suddenly, asking the question that everyone was thinking.

"Yeah." I nodded, my eyes snapping up from the spot I'd been staring at on the floor. "He was abusive for almost all of our relationship."

"And you didn't tell us?" Babe interjected sadly, meeting my hurt eyes. "Look, I didn't mean it like that… I just…"

"I couldn't" I shook my head, speaking up so that all of them could hear me. "I didn't want it to change the way you guys saw me."

"It wouldn't have." Skinny shook his head gloomily. "God, Liz, we had no idea..."

"But it has!" I exclaimed, gesturing around the truck. "You guys are looking at me like I'm some sort of frightened animal or something. I hate it."

"You don't have to say anything more if you don't want to." Joe whispered, keeping his arm laced firmly around my shoulder. "Just let her rest guys."

"We might as well get it all out in the open now." I sighed, casting my eyes down at my boots.

"So, Joe and your brother knew?" Malarkey asked hesitantly. "Anyone else?"

"Captain Speirs and Gene too." I nodded. "Nobody else knew… not even my parents."

"He made you hide it from your family?" Shifty choked out sadly. "Why did you stay with him?"

"It was a different time in my life… I was different." I paused, feeling my face redden with embarrassment as I locked eyes with Grant and Webster who stared back at me pitifully.

"Look guys, I'm sorry for not telling you. But you can't keep looking at me like some fragile little doll… I'm still the same person I was this morning before everything…"

"We know you're not fragile Liz... Hell you're one of the toughest sons of bitches in the whole company." Chuck urged, pointing to my lip. "But this… we don't like seeing you hurt. We're just concerned about you."

"You guys don't have to be." I insisted. "Right about now, James is on his way to the nearest port to be shipped back to the states with a dishonourable discharge. He got his… it's over."

"If we're lucky, his ship will sink." Babe scoffed, making me smile slightly. "Nobody hurts our girl and gets away with no more than a discharge and a broken nose."

"Fuckin Eh!" Malarkey hooted. "Maybe we should pay this guy a visit when we get home. One last prisoner snatch huh fellas? You in Joe?"

"Of course I'm fuckin in!"

I laughed to myself as they planned out his demise only half-jokingly. Glancing around the truck gratefully, I realized that I legitimately had a whole company of Brothers supporting me.

James had nobody…

"God, I love you guys." I giggled through my tears, wiping my eyes with the back on my hand. "No lies from now on, I promise."

"We love you too!" Malarkey chimed in. "I think I can speak for all the guys."

"Speaking of honesty Malark." I sniffled, a small smile breaking out on my face. "What ever happened to that waitress from Aldbourne?"

"Ah Jesus." He groaned, seeing the faces of the men around him light up in remembrance. "Come on, not this again!"

"Yeah! That's right!" Grant chuckled, clapping him on the shoulder. "The red head with the vocabulary of a sailor."

"What'd she call you again Malark?" Joe joined in humorously. "Donnie?"

"Donnie, oh Donnie. This one's on the house Donnie, as long as you take me back to your barracks Donnie." Talbert did his best impression of the floozy waitress.

"I hate bein called Donnie." Malarkey whined. "It's even worse than private bull shit."

"I completely forgot about private bull shit." Skinny laughed. "I think it's time we bring that one back."

"That's Sargent Bullshit to you Sisk."

Everyone burst into laughter and I joined in, glad that the attention was off of me. It wasn't that I didn't genuinely appreciate their concern, because I did. I just didn't need them worrying about me… I had thicker skin now. I just needed to forget the whole thing had happened.

I would be fine… I had to be.

The smiles quickly disappeared from all of our faces as a foul stench abruptly hit us. It was the same musty scent we'd been smelling back in town, only one thousand times stronger. I brought my jacket sleeve up to my face to cover my nose as we rounded the corner into the clearing.

"Jesus…" I gaped at the huge barbed wire fences around the perimeter or the camp, erected to keep something inside. Inside the camp itself were dozens of smoking wooden huts, some of them burnt down to ashes as the people inside clambered up out of them at the sound of our trucks rolling by.

My breath hitched in my throat as my eyes fell upon the people standing solemnly near the gates. They were dirty and horribly skinny, with sunken empty eyes that stared back at us pleadingly. Some of them looked like they had been beaten half to death.

"My God." I breathed as the truck came to a stop, giving us an even better look at the so called "camp."

It definitely wasn't a camp by any means. It was a jail, clearly designed to keep these striped pajama wearing men in. But this wasn't like any regular jail… the men looked like they'd been starved. Most of them looked like they hadn't eaten more than a loaf of bread in months. None of them had the appearance of criminals of any sort. And even if they were, what kind of prison starves its inmates?

James disappeared completely from my mind as I stared down at the prisoners within the walls, hearing some of the men around me gagging as the wind changed direction, filling our nostrils with the smell of cooked flesh and death.

"Oh my god." Joe exhaled, standing up beside me as one of the replacements in the truck with us vomited from the putrid stench.

"What is this place?" I breathed, meeting the begging, hollow eyes of one of the men behind the fences who looked up at me. They were like living skeletons. What the hell had happened to these poor men?

This could not be real. There's no way that people could actually do this to other human beings.

This had to be a nightmare.

* * *

**A/N:** **Who else wanted to Bayonet the hell out of James in this chapter? He's my O.C. and i honestly wanted to shoot him the entire time I was writing this!**

**As always, please ****comment and let me know what you think :) I really appreciate all the follows and comments I am getting for this story! I'm glad that you guys enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it for you... **

**P.S It's Midterm time for me... Blah... so I will be drowning in research papers and exams for the next few weeks :( I'm going to try to update again soon but bear with me **


	34. This Is Why We Fight

**I do not own Band of Brothers. This story is based on the characters in the Mini-Series, not the real men of Easy Company. **

* * *

"Open it up." Winters choked back tears, handing Perconte a pair of bolt cutters.

We all remained silent... staring in shock at the sight before us. There must have been hundreds of striped pajama wearing men behind the fences.

"Stand back, give us some room." Christianson ordered the prisoners who were eagerly pressing forward as he and Perconte pushed open the large gates.

"What in God's name is this Gene?" I stumbled absently to his side in front of the gates.

"I don't know." He breathed, staring straight ahead in horror as the imprisoned men started to clamber towards us. "Do you still have your ration packs?"

"Yeah." I nodded distractedly as we started to make our way forward. I covered my nose with my sleeve again as another wave of vile stench hit me.

"We need to make sure nobody gives them too much to eat." He coughed. "These men are starving."

"They'll eat themselves to death." I agreed, raising my voice as I turned to the other medics.

"These men need care… Give them water and any spare rations you might have. Let Doc or I know if there are any wounds that need to be treated in hospital. Get some blankets from the trucks too."

"Yes Ma'am." The group of medics nodded reluctantly, coughing at the smell as we all started to file into the camp behind the officers.

As Gene and I entered the compound, we were instantly surrounded by the unsteady prisoners. I could feel them weakly grasping at my sleeves as I walked slowly in uncertainty. Now that we were closer I could see that their ribs protruded from their bodies, their faces were pale and sunken in from malnutrition. I cringed as they crowded around us, murmuring in a mixture of German and other unfamiliar languages as they hugged and kissed some of the men around me gratefully.

One thing I was certain of… these men were not criminals.

I stared in horror as one of the prisoners passed us, carrying a man who couldn't have weighed more than ninety pounds… he was literally skin and bone. Tears welled up in my eyes as I scanned the compound, seeing the prisoners crying and embracing the men like we were the answer to their prayers.

What kind of monsters would treat human beings this way?

"My God." Gene breathed beside me dejectedly. "Can you believe... I mean, what is this place?"

"I don't know." I choked quietly, slipping my hand into his frightfully. "I don't know…"

I glanced around at the rest of the men who all wore horrified looks on their faces as they offered the prisoners water and food, trying to help them in whatever way possible.

"Mon Dieu (My God)" Gene gasped, tightening his grip on my hand as I recoiled, petrified by the sight before us.

In one of the shallow ditches along the sides of the huts was a pile of a dozen or so charred bodies, still smoking. The smoke that lingered in the air had a sweet putrid smell to it… like cooking meat. I now understood why.

"Jesus… look at their arms." I pointed out a numbered tattoo on one of the arms of the burnt bodies. "Are those serial numbers?"

"Like cattle." Gene breathed, closing his eyes in sorrow.

The Nazis had branded these poor men like they were animals… like they weren't even people… just a number.

"What do we do?" Gene started to panic, keeping a firm hold of my hand. "How do we help them? I dunno how to help them. We weren't trained for this…"

"We'll just do what we know… give them aid." I murmured thickly, furiously trying to blink my tears away. "We have to figure out a way to get them some food and clean water… and fast."

"Mon Dieu."

"It'll be alright Gene… We're going to help everyone we can." I added, seeing the look of doubt on his face. "Let's go see Major Winters and see what we can do about getting them some food."

"Alright." He swallowed thickly, glancing up and me blearily. "Alright... Yeah."

We trudged back through the growing crowd of frail prisoners and I kept my hand clasped firmly in Gene's. His hand in mine was the only thing keeping me from passing out as a wave of nausea coursed through me. What we were seeing here today would haunt us for the rest of our lives.

"…they didn't have enough ammo for all the prisoners, so they killed as many as they could… before they left the camp." I could hear Joe translating as one of the captives explained the details of the camp to our CO's.

"Locked the gates behind them… and headed south…" Joe added sadly, holding my eyes as I came to stand beside them.

"This guy has been here for almost a year." he murmured softly to me, gesturing to the frail looking prisoner in front of us who was gazing around nervously. "Who the hell would do something like this?"

I just shook my head, unable to find the words to even begin to describe the type of sick mind it would take to organize and run a place like this.

"Someone in town must have told them we were coming." Nixon interjected, shaking his head miserably. "Jesus Christ."

Winters turned to us suddenly, shooting Gene and I an exhausted look. "Liebgott, can you ask him…" he paused, trying to find the right words. "Ask him what kind of camp this is? What uh- why are they here?"

I watched anxiously as Joe turned back to the prisoner, softly relaying Winters' question before the man stuttered a reply in thick German, rubbing his hand absently over his shaved head as he spoke.

"He says it's a work camp for ah… I'm not sure what the word means Sir. Uh unwanted? Disliked maybe?" Joe translated to Winters, his brows furrowing together in confusion. "I don't know."

"Criminals?" Nixon suggested.

"I don't think criminals Sir." Joe replied slowly before clarifying with the prisoner who stared back at us in shock at the accusation, shaking his head.

"Nein… Nein." He stammered, murmuring some more hurried words to Joe.

"Doctors, musicians, tailors, clerks, farmers, intellectuals… I mean, normal people." Joe translated in confusion.

"Juden… Juden…" the prisoner repeated as we all fell silent. "Juden."

My German wasn't the best but I knew enough to know what that meant… Jews.

These people weren't criminals. The only crime they'd committed was being born. My knees wobbled as I realized that Joe could have been locked up in one of these places if he had of being captured as a POW, they would have done this to him because he was Jewish.

This could not be real. Human beings could not be capable of this.

"Jews." Joe breathed beside me, his face dropping in agony as the prisoner rambled on. "Poles and Gypsies."

A hopeless look spread across his face as the prisoner rambled on unsteadily. The man pointed over my shoulder suddenly, explaining something sadly in German as we all looked on in apprehension. I met Speirs' heartbroken eyes as he shakily took his helmet off. He was thinking the same thing as me…

Please tell me there aren't more of these places.

"Liebgott?" Winters asked firmly as the prisoner finished his thought, staggering away from us in tears.

"The women's camp is at the next railroad stop." Joe translated faintly, lacing his fingers through mine as he wavered on his feet.

"Oh my God." I whispered, feeling Gene stiffen on the other side of me. "This is… disgusting."

All six of us cringed in silent revulsion at what we had just heard. Not only were they doing this to men… they were doing it to women and children as well.

What the hell is this world coming to?

* * *

"Okay! Listen up!" I ordered the group of medics standing in front of me. "As soon as the men get back with the food we need to start distributing it. Remember… small quantities only. We don't want them eating too much too quickly alright?"

I had been in combat for nearly a year and a half now and I had never seen so much carnage. Gene and I watched in horror as large train cars were opened beside the camp, revealing hordes of dead bodies which had been aimlessly stored to rot like they were trash.

Most of the men had gone back into town to scrounge up some food and water for the prisoners. In the meantime, Winters had ordered me to brief the other medics in preparation to distribute the food. Gene and I were to oversee their food and water intake until the regimental surgeon arrived. We needed to ensure that they didn't harm themselves by overeating.

I'd be damned if any more of these men were going to die... They were going home. I was determined.

"Alright men… let's go!" I snapped out of my trance, heading towards the trucks that were rolling back up out front of the gates, filled with bread, cheese and jugs of water. "Spread out!"

Malarkey and Bull helped Gene and I break off small chunks of bread for the hungry prisoners, passing it down to them as they swarmed the trucks, reaching up at us eagerly.

"It's alright… there enough to go around… slow down." I nodded down at them, knowing that they couldn't understand me but trying to reassure them nonetheless.

We spent about an hour passing down food and water to the starving men before Colonel Sink and the Regimental surgeon finally arrived. I glanced anxiously at Winters who was conversing closely with them, shaking his head in protest at whatever Sink was saying.

"Drink slowly… there you go." I tipped back a canteen for one of the prisoners standing below me. "Just take one more sip…"

"Hey, Babe!" I called out, tossing him a large loaf of bread. "Give them small pieces only, make sure everyone gets some."

"Alright Liz." He nodded shakily as the prisoners grabbed at him eagerly. "Like this?"

"Perfect... You're doing great Babe, just keep it up." I gave him a thumbs up, passing some cheese down to one of the younger boys who hadn't gotten any food yet. "There you go sweetheart."

I stole another glance up at Winters, noticing that Joe was now standing with him and Nixon, his arms crossed tightly over his chest as a pained look spread across his face. He nodded a few times reluctantly before starting to push his way through the crowd towards our truck.

"What's going on?" I whispered as he jumped up beside me, hurt flashing through his eyes.

"We're locking them back up…so they don't run away." he muttered disgustedly,calling out loudly to get the attention of the prisoners.

"WHAT?" I exclaimed, shooting Gene a questioning look. "What do you mean, locking them back up?"

"Jesus…" Gene and I gazed out at the sea of now attentive prisoners who continued to munch on their pieces of bread, looking up at Joe curiously.

Joe started to address the crowd in German and they instantly reacted to his words, tears beginning to fill their eyes as they shook their heads in protest. The men on the ground started to push them gently back towards the gates as they cried out pleadingly.

"Nein... Nein... Bitte." (No, No, Please) they begged.

Joe's voice cracked suddenly as he hung his head in distress, unable to say anymore as one of the prisoners grasped at his pant leg.

"Bitte... Bitte... Nein."

This was the worst thing I had ever witnessed in my life… why would they make Joe tell them? Knowing that he's Jewish…

"My God…" Tears welled up in my eyes as I sat down on the bench of the truck, seeing petrified looks spreading across the faces of the prisoners.

We had liberated them from hell and now we were sending them right back into it.

Joe dropped shakily to the bench beside me, starting to cry softly as the prisoners pleaded with him helplessly in German, knowing that he was one of the only people here who could understand them.

"It's okay." I sat down beside him, pulling him into my arms as he started to sob. "Shh… it's okay."

I pulled him closer to me, feeling him clutch at my jacket as his tears soaked my sleeve. I stroked his hair soothingly as he trembled, murmuring to himself in German.

"Joe, it's okay. I'm right here." I whispered into his hair. "It's going to be okay."

But it wasn't. Nothing about this was okay.

* * *

The ride back to town that night was silent and depressing. All of us were in pure shock from the treachery we'd just witnessed.

Joe was quiet the whole way back to town, sitting stiffly beside me with his fists clenched in his lap as he stared off ahead blankly. His face was still tear streaked from crying but he didn't bother to wipe it off. I kept my hand rested lightly on his leg... just to let him know that I was there.

I glanced sadly at my brother on the other side of me who wore a solemn look, an unlit cigarette dangling from him mouth as he locked eyes with me worriedly.

"What happened to your lip?" he asked softly, lifting my chin with his hand to get a better look. "That wasn't there this morning."

It was now or never. I had to tell him.

"James was here." I stammered, watching as a mixture of shock and anger spread across his face. "Back in town."

"What?!"

"When you were out on the patrol this afternoon." I sighed, averting my eyes. "He rolled through with the 12th Armored Division."

"What? What do you mean he was here…? Did he just walk up to you and hit you?" he gritted his teeth.

"No. We talked for a while… he apologized." I explained sombrely. "Then he proceeded to tell me that he's been in contact with Mum and Dad…"

"He was in our house!?" he exploded, catching the attention of most of the men in the truck with us. "SON OF A BITCH!"

"George calm down… it's alright." I said softly, feeling him tense up beside me.

"Calm down?" he exclaimed. "I'm going to kick his fucking ass as soon as I can get a hold of him!"

"Too late… Joe already did." Malarkey interjected from across from us.

"I'd hardly say I kicked his ass." Joe mumbled beside me, keeping his eyes set straight ahead.

"So what? You told him off and he hit you?" George pressed me for information. "Please tell me you didn't actually buy his apology Lizzie, come on!"

"He was strangling Joe and I tried to pull him off. I shouldn't have gotten in there like that… I should have waited for help…"

"No." George growled. "Don't fucking make excuses for that piece of shit. He had no right to lay a fucking finger on you."

"I had him." Joe stated plainly, not looking at me. "I didn't need any help."

"He wouldn't have stopped… he was choking you." I retorted, shaking my head. "I know him… he wouldn't have stopped."

He just remained silent, his eyes narrowing slightly as we made our way back into the town square.

"Do you think he's still here?" George rumbled. "Oh boy, when I get my hands on-"

"He's gone." I interrupted him before he went on a rampage for nothing. "Winters had him discharged…"

"For assaulting you?"

"No… for threatening an officer of the 101'st Airborne." I said, meeting his confused eyes. "He told Speirs he was going to kick his ass, got pretty physical with him too."

"Jesus Christ." He breathed, scrunching his face up angrily as the truck came to a halt. "You stay in our sight until I know for sure that he's gone you hear me?"

"I don't need a babysitter George." I mumbled in embarrassment. "I'm not a child. I can take care of myself."

"Yeah, well clearly you fucking can't!" he exploded, gesturing wildly to my lip.

I cringed slightly as Joe flung the tailgate open beside me with a bang, hopping down without a word before storming across the town towards the house that we were billeted in. We all starred after him in shock as he slammed the front door to the house so hard that the boom echoed across the town.

George sighed, rubbing his forehead. "I guess you better go talk to him huh?"

"This is hitting him really hard." I agreed, jumping down off the truck. "I'll go see if can cool him down a bit."

"I'll come see you later." George nodded, heading off in the opposite direction. "We'll finish this conversation then."

I took a deep breath, walking apprehensively towards the house that Joe had just stormed into. All of the men all headed off silently in different directions, each trying to come to terms with the atrocities we'd witnessed today.

"Joe?" I called out, creaking the front door open slowly. "Are you in here?"

No answer.

"Joe?" I tried again, taking the stairs two at a time as I started to panic. "Answer me please..."

"Yeah… I'm in here." He grumbled as I breathed a sigh of relief, walking towards the room at the top of the stairs.

"Are you okay?" I asked lamely, seeing him sitting on the bed with his head hung in his hands.

Of course he's not okay.

"I'm fine… Look, I just want to be alone right now okay?" he murmured into his hands, refusing to look up at me. "I don't wanna talk about it."

"You need to, you know that..." I inched towards him carefully, placing a hand on his head lightly. "You don't want to be alone."

"I just said I wanna be alone." He cringed away from my touch. "Just go Liz… please."

"Joe, you need to talk about it." I urged, tangling my fingers in his hair. "Please, just talk to me. I'm here."

"Do you know what it was like to see my people like that?" he moaned, looking up at me through watery eyes. "Do you even know what it's like?"

"I do." I murmured, feeling tears begin to form behind my own eyes. "We all know..."

I can't stand seeing him fall apart like this. It broke my heart.

"No…" he shook his head dejectedly. "No… you don't. None of you do!"

"We were all there with you today." I retorted quietly, moving closer to him. "We all saw it... lived it."

"We just locked them back up like they're animals." He growled, standing up and pushing past me. "How are we any better than the fuckers who put them in there in the first place?"

"Joe, you don't understand." I tried to find the words to explain without hurting him more."If they eat too much, they'll die. We need to control their food and water intake… and figure out where to rehabilitate them… we had no choice. We still have men on guard there if they need anything. They have blankets and fresh clothes in the meantime."

"For fuck sakes Liz!" he exploded. "That doesn't fucking matter! We locked them back up in that filthy shithole!"

"It was for their own good." I replied softly.

"THEIR OWN GOOD?" he exclaimed, turning to me angrily. "Are you fuckin kidding me?"

"Joe… that's not what I meant… I just mean, they need to be monitored and-"I placed a hand on his shoulder. "We don't want them to scatter, we won't be able to find them to give them treatment-"

"GO! Just leave." He spat, shrugging me off. "I don't want to talk about this right now... I can't."

"Why are you being so mean?" I quivered nervously. "I didn't put those people in there. Do you think I LIKED watching them be locked back up?"

He just stared out the window, seething in anger as I weakly tried to get his attention. "Joe…"

"Their own good…" he muttered to himself. "For fuck sakes."

"You know… I've had a hard day too." my voice wavered as I fought back tears. "Seeing the camp… on top of what happened with James this morning… having him hit me again like nothing's changed…"

"Fuck… are you hearing yourself right now?" he snapped, spinning to face me. "You're being so fucking selfish."

I nearly stumbled backwards at his words, feeling like someone had just backhanded me across the face as he glared back at me furiously.

"It's always about you isn't it? Those people are starved half to death and you're going to talk about James?! God, you're so fucking self-centered Liz."

"Joe…" I whimpered, reaching out to him with a shaky hand. "I'm sorry… I was just…"

"NO!" He shouted, turning his back to me again. "I'm done talking to you… just go!"

"But… Joe…" I cried, feeling a few tears slide down my face. "Can we please just talk about this… you're not thinking straight… I just want to help. "

"GO! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" He yelled, throwing his hands up in the air. "I DON'T NEED THIS FUCKING BULLSHIT!"

Tears started to stream down my face as I stood staring at him in shock from the doorway, watching him huff in rage.

"Fine." I whispered. I clapped my hand over my mouth to muffle my oncoming sobs as I closed the door behind me, slowly making my way back down the stairs in utter shock.

This could not be happening right now.

"FUCKING FUCK!" I heard him scream in frustration from back upstairs, followed by a loud smashing sound as something hit the floor. "SON OF A BITCH!"

I sunk down against the wall at the foot of the stairs, bursting into tears as I listened to him break down... finally reaching his limit.

Seeing the prisoners rotting and dying, learning that the Nazis had been slaughtering innocent Jews just because they're Jewish... having to tell the prisoners that we were shoving them back into the compound just like the people we'd liberated them from… it destroyed him.

I broke down completely for the first time in years, sobbing uncontrollably for all the pain James had caused me, both in the past and present. I cried for the friends I'd lost in the past year and a half, their deaths playing over and over in my mind as I rocked back and forth, listening to Joe continue to smash things upstairs. I wept for the poor unfortunate men and women back at the Landsburg Camps who had been put through so much worse than us, their sunken faces haunting my mind as the crashing finally stopped upstairs, replaced by the sound of Joe's muffled cries as he came undone.

Last but not least, I cried for Joe. I wept for the torture he was being put through… the pain that I couldn't do anything about. I just wanted to wrap him in my arms and tell him everything was going to be okay… but I don't even know if I believe that anymore.

The things he had said to me stung like hell. He had been so distant, so cold… nothing like the Joe that I knew and loved so much. Maybe he'd finally realized that I'm more work than I'm worth. Maybe the confrontation with James this morning had changed his mind about us. He probably hated me. I had ruined everything once again.

The front door to the house creaked open suddenly, startling me. I kept my eyes glued to the floor as the echo of boots made their way across the hall.

"Liz?" a soft voice asked. "What are you doing down here?"

I lifted my head from my hands, meeting Speirs' sincere eyes as he looked down at me in concern.

"Why are you crying?" he asked, seeing my puffy eyes. "Why are you down here alone, in the dark?"

"It's stupid." I shook my head in defeat as my voice cracked. "I'm so stupid.

"What happened?"

"Am I selfish Ron? For being upset about what happened this morning… with James?" I sniffled."I know that I shouldn't be, after what we saw at the camp… but. God I don't know."

"No." he replied plainly, sliding down against the wall beside me. "Having that prick show up this morning, and then discovering the camp the same day... it's just unfortunate that things went the way they did."

"I shouldn't be so self-centered." I wept, shaking my head. "What happened to me isn't half as bad as what happened to those poor people."

"You can't think that way. You can't think of it as any better or worse… just different." He paused, glancing over at me perceptively. "What did Liebgott say to you that's got you so upset about this all of a sudden?"

Ronald Speirs could read me like an open book.

"He called me selfish… and self-absorbed." I flinched, avoiding his eyes. "He acted like I'm the one who made the call to lock the prisoners back up."

"He doesn't mean any of that." He reassured me. "Liebgott's taking all of this personally… he doesn't know how to deal with it."

"He hates me…" I sighed, wiping my eyes. "I'm just a burden to him anyways, I mean you saw what happened this morning… James nearly choked him to death. It's my fault he was even here in the first place."

"Liebgott does not hate you Elizabeth." He replied seriously. "Everything you just said is complete bull-shit."

"Why would he say those things to me then? That must be what he really thinks of me."

"Joe's anger clouds his judgement sometimes… you know that. He needed someone to take his frustration out on and unfortunately you were the one to get the brunt of it." He sighed, leaning his head back against the wall.

"Maybe he's right." I sniffled. "Maybe I should just leave him alone. Maybe he'd be better off…"

He heaved a long sigh as he got to his feet beside me and stretched. "Well, if it's any consolation, you're the most selfless person I've ever met Liz. I've only ever seen you putting everyone else before yourself." He paused. "You're even doing it right now… putting someone's feelings before your own. You ARE allowed to be upset you know? Especially after a day like this. Don't let anyone make you feel guilty about it."

"Thank you." I smiled cheerlessly up at him.

"Liebgott's a good guy... he'll realize his mistake soon enough." he glanced down at me sympathetically.

"He was so mean. He's being such a…" I sighed, not wanting to say the word I was really thinking. "… Jerk."

"Well, that's one way of putting it."

The small hallway fell silent for a few moments as he stood by me gravely, staring deeply at one of the paintings on the wall.

"Do you want to be alone?" he blurted suddenly, meeting my reddened eyes. "Major Winters wants to see you but I can tell him that now isn't the best time..."

"No." I cut him off. "I'm fine... I just want to forget about it all to be honest."

"Well, come on then." He extended a hand down to me, smiling slightly. "You can come play poker with us… I heard you've got a wicked hand at cards."

* * *

"I can't take money from my CO's…" I shook my head, staring at the pool of winnings in front of me. "It's not right."

"You won them fair and square." Speirs laughed, pushing the money towards me. "It's wrong if you don't take it… you kicked our asses."

"Just take it Liz… it's not that much." Winters smirked, seeing the cautious look on my face. "I'll win it back the next round."

"Unless Nix decides to come back, then we're all goners... The liquor gives him the power I swear to God." Lipton chimed in from my left, making us all chuckle.

We were sitting around a small wooden table back at one of the large houses which was serving as our temporary CP while we were in Landsburg. The fire was blazing in the fireplace beside us and all was quiet accept for the occasional roar of an engine passing by outside the window.

"I don't mean to ruin the mood here guys but we really do still need to discuss the altercation that took place with Private Carson, Elizabeth." Winters sighed somberly.

"Yes Sir." I dropped my eyes in embarrassment.

"Liebgott explained the situation to me earlier and I don't doubt a word of what he said but… I need to hear it from you directly." He pressed, seeing the hesitant look on my face. "I know it's difficult but..."

"Just tell them everything you told me." Ron interjected encouragingly. "It's alright."

"Okay…" I nodded, taking a deep breath as I started from the beginning. "Well, James and I met in grade 11 back home, we were good friends for about a year before he asked me to our senior prom..."

* * *

"So you had no idea of his whereabouts all this time?" Winters cocked an eyebrow skeptically.

"I hadn't seen or heard from him since George's friends drug him outside." I shook my head. "He could have been dead for all I knew."

"Yeah, too bad he wasn't." Speirs rolled his eyes, lighting up a cigarette. "What happened after that?"

"About a week after he disappeared I started to get depressed… I started missing him and blaming myself for what had happened. I would literally just lay in bed for days crying. Some days I'd wish he'd come back and some days I'd pray he never would." I swallowed thickly at the memory. "George stayed with me, he'd just sit in bed next to me for hours while I cried…"

I paused, glancing around the table in embarrassment at their pitying faces before continuing.

"One day he came home from work and told me he was thinking about joining the army. He asked me to come with him to the enlistment depot, just to get me out of the house you know?" I trailed off, grouping my thoughts. "Well, I went with him and visited the Nurses Corps booth while we were there. I knew what I had to do. I decided that I was going to get away from it all… it was the perfect opportunity. I was sick and tired of lying to my family and fearing the day that James would eventually show up at my front door again."

"So you enlisted?" Lipton inquired.

"I went back the next day and signed my name." I nodded. "And here I am."

"Why didn't you just tell us Liz?" Winters shook his head woefully. "We wouldn't have judged you."

"I didn't think it mattered." I replied honestly. "He was gone and I was heading halfway across the world, I could finally start over… I figured this was the last place I'd run into him."

"Well, you don't have to worry about running into him anymore. Right now that walking piece of fecal matter is probably halfway back to the rock that he crawled out from under." Speirs said surely. "I made sure you'll never have to see him again.

"Wait…what did you do?" I arched an eyebrow, seeing Major Winters attempting to hold back a smirk.

"Doesn't matter." Speirs shrugged. "All I know is that he won't be back here anytime soon."

"Good thing too…" Lipton cleared his throat. "Because 12th Armored is helping us with organizing the prisoners and clearing out the camps tomorrow."

"Actually, speaking of that Liz, I'd like you and Doc to head out to the Women's camp with Lipton first thing in the morning." Winters spoke up. "I think the women there will benefit from seeing another woman. They were reluctant to get within a ten foot distance of the men when we showed up this afternoon."

"Yes Sir." I nodded promptly. "And I'll make sure to tell them that the men won't hurt them."

"Good, you can take Liebgott with you as translator."

"Actually… Sir?" my breath hitched in my throat. "If it's not too much trouble, would it be possible to take Webster as translator instead?"

"Sure…" he paused, looking at me in confusion. "But, why?"

"Well… it's just that…" I stuttered, meeting Ron's knowing gaze. "Liebgott has been through a lot today Sir, he's in shock… and uh… I don't think he should see anything… else."

Good save Liz.

"You're right." Winters nodded in agreement. "Take Webster with you, Liebgott can come with me to the men's camp."

"Have we figured out if any more of these places exist yet?" Lipton asked hesitantly.

"Some of the prisoners said they were transferred to and from other larger compounds across Germany and Poland." Winters shook his head in disgust. "The Nazis have been imprisoning people because they aren't perfect Aryan's… I still can't wrap my mind around it."

"It takes a sick caliber of people to allow this to go on so long." Speirs agreed.

"Well, surely the German people weren't all aware of what the Nazis were doing?" I spoke up. "Even the German soldiers... yeah they're the enemy but I can't see every single one of them supporting something like this."

"We saw them back on the highway, they're soldiers just like us, fighting for their country... not cold blooded murders." Winters nodded in agreement. "What disturbs me is how many of these places were operational right under OUR noses."

"It's a cold world... even colder than we thought." Lipton shuddered, taking a sip of whiskey. "What a day…"

"Well…" Winters sighed, glancing over at me. "At least some good came out of this unpleasant day… Second platoon just gained itself another Sergeant."

"Sir?"

"Well Elizabeth… how would you feel about moving up in the ranks a bit? Corporal isn't really a suitable title for you anymore in my opinion."

"I… uhhh…" I gaped, glancing over at Speirs who was shooting me an entertained look. "Really?"

I had been completely convinced that he was going to send me home for what happened with James and he's promoting me?

"I think Sergeant Elizabeth Luz has a nice ring to it." Winters smiled, pulling a set of Chevrons out of his jacket pocket. "These will suit you well."

"Why me Sir?" I asked, completely stunned.

"Both myself and Colonel Sink thought that it was about time." he grinned. "After what you went through this morning, then how you regrouped and got the medics organized at the camp not two hours later… I'd say this promotion is befitting of your character."

"Thank you Sir." I beamed, picking up the Chevrons. "I was just doing my job though... really."

"Oh stop being modest Liz…" Lipton laughed, patting me on the shoulder. "You deserve it kid."

"To Sergeant Luz!" Speirs raised his glass in a toast. "Hip Hip Hooray!"

"To Sergeant Luz!" the other men repeated, making me turn beat red as they smiled proudly at me.

"You're a fine medic Liz… you earned this. It was a long time coming." Winters smiled warmly. "Now, Sergeant… are you going to give me a shot at winning my money back or what?"

"You're on Sir."


	35. Sad, Beautiful, Tragic

**I do not own Band of Brothers. This story is based on the characters in the Mini-Series, not the real men of Easy Company.**

* * *

**April 30th 1945- Landsburg, Germany **

***JOE'S POV***

Stupid. Stupid. Fucking Stupid.

I paced back and forth across the room angrily, cursing myself for what I had said to Liz the previous night. I couldn't get the look on her face out of my mind, the way her beautiful brown eyes had darkened with sadness and her gorgeous face scrunched up in agony as I yelled at her. I had completely lost it, snapped at her for something that wasn't her fault and accused her of being something that she's not. Nothing that had happened with James had been her fault… and she had every right to feel the way that she did. It wasn't her doing that my people had been locked up and tortured, hell, she was one of the only people strong enough to nurse them back to life…

I had really fucked it up this time… Me and my big fucking mouth.

A loud knock on the door broke me out of my thoughts and I prayed to God that it was her. I just needed to see her. To know that she is okay…

"Come in!" I called out hopefully.

"Liebgott." Speirs nodded, appearing in the doorway instead. "Do you have a second to go over some things?"

"Of course Sir." My voice dropped in disappointment.

I didn't want to go over any God damn plans for the day, I wanted to see Liz.

"Hoping to see someone else?" he mused as I stared back up at him in shock, unsure of what to say.

"Liz told me what happened last night." He sighed, sitting down on the bed. "She's told me a lot of things."

I gaped back at him silently. What the hell does he mean by "things?"

"Look, I know I'm not exactly what you would call the…" he paused, raising his eyebrows humorously. "… Sentimental type. But I do care for Liz… she reminds me of my younger sister back home. She is great at putting up a front but underneath it all, she's hurting just as much as any of us."

"I care for her too, Sir." I gulped as my heart began to pound in my ears. "She's the most important person in my life…" I let out the breath I'd been holding in.

"Well, how you treated her last night made her doubt that." He replied seriously. "I can only imagine how she feels after what happened yesterday morning… she was finally starting to heal from her experiences with James and he shows up here, treating her like he owns her. And on top of all that, he nearly kills the person she cares most about right in front of her."

"And then I acted like his coming here was her fault." I shook my head angrily. "I spoke to her the same way that son of a bitch probably used to. How am I any better than him? God, I was just so frustrated Sir, with all of it… James, the camps… I just lost it."

"And Liz understands why." He replied gravely. "But she had every right to be upset about yesterday. She came to you for support and…"

"I fucked it all up." I interrupted him, clenching my fists. I was completely ashamed of myself...

"I was going to say that she wanted to support you in return… She knew that the camps were especially awful for you because of the Jewish prisoners."

"I was the one being selfish… all she wanted to do was talk." I hung my head in my hands as a wave of nausea passed through me. "Is she really angry at me?" I sighed, running my hand through my hair in frustration. "Did she say anything?"

"She's more affronted than she is angry…" he replied as I breathed a sigh of relief. "But she's also very uncomfortable with the company now knowing about her past. She's not exactly fond of the way the men are regarding her now… it makes her feel weak." He paused, glancing over at me disappointingly. "On top of it she had to tell Major Winters the whole story last night. She handled it pretty well considering but…"

"I should'a been there supporting her." I fumed. "I'm a fuckin asshole… she shouldn't have had to do that alone."

"Can I give you a word of advice, Liebgott?" he sighed, fixing his dark eyes on me. "For what it's worth."

"Yes Sir."

"Elizabeth cares deeply for you and what you said to her last night, while it hurt her feelings, isn't going to make her care any less for you." He started, sucking in a sharp breath. "That being said, I think you need to fix this now… before she overthinks herself to death. She's blaming herself for everything. You know how she is…"

"None of it's her fault." I shook my head miserably, feeling even shittier about myself. "Do you think she'll speak to me?"

"Like I said, she cares for you. You just need to prove to her that you didn't mean what you said." He nodded earnestly. "You have something really special in Liz. She's an amazing woman Liebgott, don't let her slip between the cracks… make it right, in whatever way you have to."

Speirs was right. She was one in a million… I'd be dammed if I was going to make the same mistake as James. I wasn't going to take Elizabeth Luz for granted.

I nodded absently. "I'm going to go find her now… I just hope she agrees to hear me out."

"She will." He cleared his throat, staring back at me seriously. "You need to marry that girl, Liebgott. If I had a girl like Liz I would…"

"Thank you Sir." I nodded, smiling at his comment.

"Anytime." He shot me a small smile as he turned to leave. "Hey, Liebgott…?"

"Yes Sir?"

"This stays between us... You tell the men about our little heart to heart and I'll steal Elizabeth and marry her myself."

"Yes Sir." I smirked slightly as he left the room, knowing what I had to do.

_Don't let her slip between the cracks…_

* * *

I spotted her right away, loading crates onto the backs of one of the trucks. She wore a solemn expression on her face as she spoke closely with Doc, nodding seriously before he jogged off towards one of the other trucks. Her lifeless eyes flickered to mine suddenly and she quickly looked away, pretending that she hadn't seen me. I had never seen her so stony-faced…

I made my way over her swiftly as my heart pounded in my ears, a result of my shattered nerves.

"Liz?"

"Liebgott." She nodded at me plainly, a hint of hurt evident in her tone.

"Look, Liz… I'm really sorry… for what I said last night." I stammered as she lifted another crate, brushing past me. "I didn't mean it… you know that."

"Save it." She snapped, ticking supplies off on her clip board. "I don't want to hear it right now."

"I really am sorry." I said quietly, seeing her head drop slightly at my words.

"I know." She whispered, pausing with her back to me. "But you can't take back what you said."

"I'm sorry." I repeated shakily. I was torn between guilt and desperation. Gazing into her tired, pale face I was overcome with a need to see her happy again, to see her break into one of those big smiles that I loved so much. "I wish I could take it all back… It's killing me to see you…so upset."

"Just go… Joe." She breathed stiffly, clutching the clipboard to her chest. "I have work to do."

"Can we just go back to the way we were before?" I asked quietly, following her around the back of the truck. "I love you Liz… what happened yesterday doesn't change that. I just… screwed up."

"I don't know." She stiffened, shaking her head as Doc and a few others started to pile onto the truck beside us. "I have to go to the women's camp… we're already late."

"I'll come with you guys. You're going to need a translator." I offered.

Maybe the truck ride over there would give me a better chance to talk to her… to convince her to listen to me. I knew Liz well... she's not going to be able to stay mad at me forever.

She tightened her lips into a straight line as she hoisted herself up onto the truck, glancing back down at me emotionlessly. "I'm taking Webster with me, I don't need you."

_I don't need you… _Her words stung like a thousand knives as I watched them speed away, her eyes remaining dark with hurt as she stared straight ahead.

I stood still in the street as I watched the truck round the corner. She didn't even bother to glance back at me even once. I had really fucked things up hadn't I? My chest heaved as I realized how much pain I had caused her... Realizing the effect that my senseless words were having on the woman that I cared most about.

I needed to fix this… I needed to make this right again.

* * *

***LIZ'S POV***

"Trouble in paradise?" Web asked, nudging me lightly as the truck lurched to a stop in front of the camp. "What did Joe do?"

"You could say that." I grumbled, seeing him raise his eyebrows at me questioningly. "And it's not what he did, it's what he said."

"Joe's in the doghouse?" he laughed, scratching his head. "Do I even want to know what happened?"

"He claimed that I was self-centered and selfish." I grumbled, more to myself than to him. "All I was trying to do was help."

"Selfish?" he exclaimed, scrunching his face up in disbelief. "Over what?"

"I don't really want to talk about it Web." I sighed quietly, meeting his understanding eyes. "Alright?"

"Yeah, that's alright." He nodded, walking along beside me towards the gates. "I was wondering why you asked me along as translator, with you and Lieb being attached at the hip and all… but I guess it makes sense now…" he trailed off, meeting my annoyed gaze. "Sorry… we're not talking about it… right."

"Maybe I asked you along because I just like your company Web… did you ever think of that?" I smiled sarcastically, seeing him break out into a grin.

"Yeah, I'm sure that's what it is."

* * *

The Women's camp was far worse... if that's even possible. We had been here for three hours and I had already heard four different accounts of rape and molestation and countless stories of the beatings dished out by the Nazi guards of the camp.

It was sickening to say the least.

Most of the women refused to get within thirty feet of the men when we arrived, scattering in all different directions as we entered the compound. I couldn't blame them… men in uniform had done this to them, of course they were going to be afraid. I had managed to assure most of them that the soldiers I had brought with me weren't going to cause them any harm and that they were only here to help. I suggested that the men shoulder their rifles for effect and sure enough, the small act of encouragement had managed to bring most of the women out of the huts.

Most of the women at the camp took to Eugene right away, instantly calming at his gentle touch as he treated their cuts and bruises. He murmured softly to them in French as he worked and most of the women were mesmerized by his calm voice as he worked his magic. He just had that effect on people. He always had.

"Okay sweetheart, just bend your arm like that for me… that's it." I said gently, dabbing at a deep cut on a small girl's elbow.

Webster translated for me as the young girl cringed and cried out, shooting me an alarmed look as I stopped, inspecting the open wound closely.

It was definitely infected. The discoloration around the wound was indicative of a possible septic infection. She would need antibiotics and stitches if she was going to keep the arm. We need to get her to the hospital, and fast.

"Babe! Find Gene and tell him I need him right away!" I called out as he passed by. "Tell him it's urgent!"

"Sure thing Liz." Babe called back, jogging off to find Eugene.

I turned back to the small girl anxiously, seeing her withering in agony as she stared in horror at the dirt filled cut on her arm.

"Can you ask her what her name is Web?"

"Karolin."

"Karolin… that's a pretty name." I smiled, pausing for Web to translate. "This is my friend David and I'm Liz."

"Liz." She repeated, pointing to me in question.

"Yes… I'm Liz. I'm a nurse." I pointed back to myself. "I'm going to help you okay?"

"She says it really hurts." Web translated grimly, staring sadly down at the girl. "She says it's burning."

"Can you ask her what happened?" I pursed my lips as she cradled her arm in her lap.

Web relayed my question and she replied wearily, keeping her eyes fixed on me. She was absolutely terrified of Web. She wouldn't even look directly at him.

"She says that the bad men came and took her mother away a few months ago… beat her to death and left her in the ditch outside their hut." Web swallowed thickly. "And then… uhhh… the men took her older sister Amelia. They beat and raped her… she just died just a few days ago. Then one of the guards beat Karolin with his gun, left her in this ditch about three days ago. "

"God dammit." I breathed, taking her frail hands in mine. I can't even imagine the things this poor little girl has seen and been through.

"How old are you Karolin?"

"She's only nine." Webster choked back tears as I stared back at her in shock. "Her sister was fifteen when she died."

"Fifteen." I breathed, shaking my head in disgust. Those filthy pricks had raped a fifteen year old girl?

This adorable little girl had nothing left… no family. Nothing. Just the dirty clothes on her back.

"Wait, will you ask her where her father is?" I asked shakily, watching her eyes light up at the mention of her father. Maybe there was a slight chance that he hadn't been executed yet.

"He's in the other camp." Web confirmed optimistically as I nodded in relief. "I'll ask what her his name is."

"Erich Von Austerlitz."

"Maybe he's still alive?" I breathed hopefully. "They have a list of the prisoners at the men's camp written up already."

"Liz? You called for me?" Gene crouched down beside me suddenly causing Karolin to back up in terror.

"It's alright Karolin… this is my friend Eugene." I explained, pointing to Eugene while Webster translated. "He's going to help you too. I promise he won't hurt you."

"Nein… Nein." She pleaded with me, her eyebrows scrunching together in fear.

"She's been beaten, watched them kill her mother and rape her sister…" I explained quietly to Gene, seeing a pained look spread across his face. "She's completely petrified of men."

"Mon Dieu." Gene shook his head. "What did you want me to look at?"

"She has a deep gash on her elbow. She says that one of the guards hit her in the arm with their gun a few days ago." I shook my head in sorrow. "I think it's infected from the dirt… it may be gangrene."

"Tell her to raise her arm for us Web." Gene ordered, taking a good look at the cut. "It's definitely infected… but I can't tell if it's septic." He reached out to touch her elbow but she gasped, pulling her injured arm into her chest as she curled up into a ball.

"It's alright… it's alright." Gene cooed, holding his hands up to her. "I'm not going to hurt you sweetie, I promise."

Webster relayed his words but she just shook her head, starting to cry I sunk back on my knees hopelessly.

"We need tah get her to a hospital… just in case." Gene murmured beside me. "She needs medicine, nothin we got here is going to help her."

"Alright… we need to move her then." I nodded, touching her arm lightly. "Can you walk Karolin?"

"Nein…" she pointed down to her legs, shaking her head as rambled on in German.

"She says she doesn't have the strength to walk anymore…" Web sucked in a sharp breath. "She collapsed here in this ditch two days ago and she hasn't been able to move since."

"Jesus Christ." I breathed, looking around for help. "Hey, Chuck!" I waved Grant over. "Can you radio Major Winters and see if there is anyone by the name of Erich Von Austerlitz at the men's camp? We need him over here as soon as possible if he's there."

"You got it Liz." He nodded, heading towards the trucks. "I'll be back in a second."

"Who's Erich Von Austerlitz?" Gene wondered aloud, shooting me a questioning glance.

"Her dad."

"And he's alive?"

"We're not sure." I shook my head sadly. "But I'm holding on the might."

"Okay, well, in the meantime... help me try to get her up Web." Gene ordered, moving around the back of Karolin carefully. Webster called out to her softly in German and her eyes snapped up to him in terror as he stepped closer.

As soon as Gene tried to lift her she let out a blood curdling wail, thrashing around to try to get him to let go of her.

"Nein! Nein!"

"It's alright Karolin!" I tried but it was no use, she just kept thrashing around, bumping her injured elbow off of the ground with a smack as she wailed louder.

"I'm going to get Spina…" Gene set her down carefully, biting his lip in worry. "She's just going to hurt herself more if we can't get her up calmly."

"Alright." I nodded, turning back to Karolin who was now huffing in shock, keeping her eyes fixed on Gene to make sure that he wasn't going to touch her again.

This is hopeless… there's no way we're going to be able to move her without one of the men touching her. Although she was tiny and skinny she was still going to be way too heavy for me to dead lift… I didn't want to risk hurting her even more if I were to drop her.

"Liz?" a familiar voice called down to me, making the hair on the back of my neck stand up.

Joe… This was the last thing I needed to deal with right now.

"Major Winters said that you guys could use some help over here…" he started as I kept my back turned to him, feeling my face begin to flush.

"No… we're good." I replied plainly, seeing Karolin lift her head off of her knees to see who I was talking to.

"Well, who's this gorgeous girl?" Joe cooed, waving down at Karolin as she gaped up at him in horror.

"Schlechter Mann!" (Bad man!) She pointed at him hysterically.

"That's not helping Lieb!" Webster snapped before saying something calmly to Karolin.

"What's wrong with her?" Joe asked seriously as she began to cry harder with every step he took forward. "Where's her mother?"

"We're good here Lieb." Webster insisted, meeting my panicked eyes. "Maybe they need some help over there or something…"

"No… I'm not going anywhere." Joe retorted, kneeling down beside me. "Es ist okay Liebste. (It's okay Sweetheart)"

"She's terrified of men…" I protested as he moved closer to Karolin, making her recoil in terror.

"Es ist Okay."

"She won't let us move her and I can't carry her myself… we need to get her to the hospital." I filled him in, putting aside our differences for the moment. My main focus was getting Karolin out of this disease ridden compound to somewhere clean and safe.

"Lemme see if I can get her to talk." He replied apprehensively, lowering his voice as he turned to Karolin who locked eyes with him in horror.

"Ich bin Joe" (I am Joe). He pulled his dog tags out of his jacket, showing her his Star of David pendant. "Jude… Ich bin Jude." (Jew… I am a Jew.)

Her face instantly softened as she extended a bony finger to him, touching his pendent shakily. "Jude?"

"Yes." he nodded back at her, blinking back tears. "Jude."

Karolin's eyes flashed over to me questioningly and I nodded in confirmation, watching as she gazed blearily back over at Joe. "Jude?" she repeated again as he nodded slowly.

"Oh." Her voice cracked as she placed a bony hand in his hesitantly. She glanced up at me shyly as she asked him something else.

"Yeah, I know Liz." He nodded, smiling over at me lovingly before whispering something to her that made her face light up.

"What did you say to her?" I smiled, watching as she turned bright red, looking between the two of us giddily.

"I told her that I loved you." He replied seriously, clearing his throat. "And she says you're very beautiful... and very kind."

"Danke." (Thank you). I smiled at her, watching her murmur something quietly to him that made him chuckle in agreement.

"Ja, wir sollten." (Yes, we should.)

"What?" I laughed happily as all of the fear disappeared from Karolin's face.

I completely forgot that I was even upset with Joe as I watched him interact with the little girl. He was so gentle with her... so genuine. It made my heart swell.

"What did she say?"

"She says she thinks that we should get married… and have lots of babies." He laughed, making me turn bright red. "She's very good at reading people."

I locked eyes with him earnestly, fighting the urge to throw myself into his arms as his broken eyes scanned mine. Webster clearing this throat behind us suddenly broke me out of my trance.

"Uhhh… right. Ask her…" I averted my eyes. "Ask her if she'll let you carry her to the trucks."

He repeated my question and she nodded undecidedly as he made his way to her side. She cringed slightly as he slipped his arms under her, scooping her up off the ground in one movement.

"Festhalten." (Hold tight) he smiled as she looped her arms around his neck trustfully, allowing him to carry her over to one of the jeeps that was waiting to take some of the wounded women to the hospital.

"Would ya look at that?" Web smirked, falling into step beside me. "I guess Lieb is father material after all."

"Yeah." I breathed, watching him set Karolin down on one of the stretchers gently. He kissed her on the head softly as she held his pendant in his palm, tracing the Star of David with her finger. "I guess he is."

"LIZ!" Grant called out breathlessly as he jogged up to us. "They found Erich Von Austerlitz at the men's camp."

* * *

Watching little Karolin be reunited with her father was probably one of the most tragic and beautiful things I have ever experienced. He had instantly broken down in tears at the sight of his frail daughter, scooping her up in his arms thankfully. Karolin had pointed Joe and I out and he had showered us with hugs and kisses for helping his only surviving daughter. She had told her father that Joe was Jewish too and that he was a good soldier… that he had helped her. Her father had pulled Joe into his arms tightly, murmuring to him in German as I tried my best not to break down in tears.

We had to eventually send them off to the hospital to get Karolin's wound dealt with but at least they were together. She had someone who could take care of her. I had given little Karolin a kiss on the head goodbye and ensured her that Spina was going to take good care of her at the hospital so that she wouldn't be afraid. With some more tears and hugs they were off… off to their new lives, sent away to deal with the sordid things they had experienced over the past couple of years… just the two of them.

The entire thing had been sad, beautiful and tragic all at the same time.

"Knock Knock." Joe coughed as he leaned up against my door, breaking me out of my thoughts with a start.

"Jesus Murphy." I nearly dropped the glass of water I was holding, setting it down on the bedside table firmly. "What is it Joe?"

"I heard you got promoted." He smiled, choosing to ignore the irritated look on my face. "Figured I'd come by and congratulate you personally, Sergeant."

"Thanks." I grimaced, feeling my face soften a bit as I took in his appearance. He had dark bags under his eyes and his face was shockingly pale… he looked like he hadn't slept or eaten in days.

I mentally punched myself for wanting to wrap him in my arms… I was supposed to be upset for crying out loud.

"What you did for that little girl at the camp the other day… I appreciate it." I broke the silence finally, seeing his hollow eyes brighten. "You were great with her."

"She was a sweetheart." He smiled faintly. "She really took to you."

"I'm glad that we found her dad… glad that she has someone left in the world." I trailed off painfully. "She watched her mother be beaten to death right in front of her, saw her sister raped dozens of times before she was killed too."

"Fuckin pricks." He breathed, taking a step closer to me. "She's going to be alright now though… her and her dad… they're going to be alright."

"I don't know if I can believe that." I shook my head gravely. "I mean, sure they're together and they're free again but… I don't know if they're going to be alright. The thing's they've seen, the things they've lost… I don't know how Karolin is going to be able to ever be a normal child after what she witnessed."

"Her purity was stolen by those lunatics." He shook his head angrily. "I'd like to kill every last fucking one of them."

"You and me both." I sighed, leaning up against the dresser as I desperately tried to avoid his gaze.

"Are you still mad at me Liz?" he asked quietly.

"No." I replied softly, meeting his tense eyes. "I'm not…"

"Then what's the matter? Why are you still giving me the cold shoulder like this?"

"What you said the other night... hurt." I choked out, deciding that we finally needed to talk about this. "I let myself be vulnerable again and... You know what? Never mind. It doesn't matter."

"It does matter." He protested, taking a step closer to me. "You matter Liz… you mean the world to me."

"I know what happened that first day at the camp was really hard on you…" I started, fighting back the hot tears pricking the backs of my eyes. "It killed me to see you like that Joe…"

"It doesn't give me the right to talk to ya the way I did."

"No… you're right. It doesn't." I trembled, clenching my fists as I fought the urge to reach out to him.

"So you arrrre still mad at me?" he asked carefully, glancing down at my hands.

"I'm not mad Joe… I never was" I sighed, meeting his confused eyes. "I'm hurt… there's a huge difference."

"I'm sorry Liebling." He inched towards me tensely. "Can you please forgive me?"

"Do you know what you've been doing to me?" I raised my voice defensively. "I feel selfish for even thinking about James now! It's not fair that you put that in my mind Joe!"

"You're not selfish." He protested, taking me by the shoulders lightly. "I didn't mean that… you know that Liz."

"Then what did you mean?" I snapped, looking up into his eyes defensively. "I don't want to play games anymore Joe. We need to talk about things like this… if you feel that way about me then-"

"I don't want to play games either Liz." He interrupted, shaking his head warily. "I just screwed up okay?"

"Those things you said… must be what you really think of me! Or you wouldn't have said them!" I exclaimed. Tears of frustration began to gather in my eyes as he stared back at me wordlessly.

"You know what, Joe. Just go… please."

"No!" he threw his hands up in frustration. "I can't fucking stand this anymore! I can't think… I can't sleep… I can't even look you in the eye without feeling like you hate me! God dammit, I love you Liz! What's it going to take to make you realize I'm sorry?"

"I don't hate you… I just need time." I mumbled, feeling my heart shatter as I looked up into his sorrowful eyes. "Joe, I think you should just g-"

I didn't even have time to think about what happened next. He crashed him lips to mine firmly, wrapping his arms around my waist as he pulled my body tightly to his. All of the anger and frustration disappeared from my mind as I wrapped my arms around his neck to steady myself, feeling my back hit the wall as he backed us up. I heard the bedroom door slam as he lazily kicked it shut behind us with his foot, making me smirk against his lips.

"I'm sorry." He whispered as he began to trail kisses down my neck, making me arch my back against the wall. "God, I'm so sorry."

I was too captivated to form a response as he returned his lips to mine roughly, tangling his fingers in my hair as I wrapped a leg up around his waist, allowing him to lift me up against the wall. He held me up with his body, running his tongue along my bottom lip as I suppressed a moan, feeling him break the kiss.

"What about this Liebling, do you forgive me now?" he brushed his lips against my ear, sending tingles through my body.

"I can't stand it anymore." I replied shakily, pulling his face back to mine. "I love you..."

I meant it. I couldn't stand being away from him anymore. The past couple of days had been awful, avoiding him, falling asleep alone… nothing had felt right. Having him back in my arms was all that I needed.

"I love you too." He breathed, smiling into the kiss. "You have no fucking idea."

* * *

**A Few Hours Later **

After I had finally managed to muster up the will power to untangle myself from Joe before things went a little too far, we'd settled into bed together, eager to spend the night together after sleeping separate for the past few nights. Something about Joe's arms wrapped tightly around me kept the nightmares away, made me feel safe.

Sleeping next to him was like a sleeping pill to me. I needed him there.

"When do you think it will end?" Joe sighed out of the blue, pulling me in tighter to his chest as he shifted behind me.

"What?" I asked him, turning over so that we were chest to chest. "When will what end?"

"The pain." He mumbled as a distressed look spread across his face. "All of it… the camps, Bastogne… When will it end?"

"I don't know." I replied honestly. "I still dream about Muck and Penkala…even now, I still find myself turning to say something funny to Muck and then I remember… he's not there."

"I'm the same with Hoob… he hated Krauts just about as much as I do. We were always comin up with rude names." The corner of his lip curled up in a smile briefly before his eyes darkened with sadness. "Do you think we'll ever be able to forget it?"

"I don't think I ever can." I shivered absentmindedly. "I just hope that the memories won't replay in our minds as frequently as time passes."

"Those people in the camps and knowing that it could have as easily been my family and I in there…" he said quietly. "I don't think I'm ever going to just forget it."

"We won't ever be able to forget what we've been through over here." I replied softly. "We're just going to make room for it… and learn to not let it consume us. We're going to be expected to go on with life back home and it honestly scares me… should we even try to explain the camps to our parents or should we just pretend that it didn't happen?"

"I don't know… I see them every time I close my eyes. I can't explain it to my family though… they'd be devastated."

"I know it's hard to think about." I stroked his hair lovingly, wishing I could just take all of his pain away. "But, we saved all of those people from those camps… we helped them. What would have happened to them had we not shown up?"

"But how many people lost their lives in camps like Landsburg? How many people died pointlessly before we started discovering these places?" he grumbled, his body shuddering against mine.

"All those men, women and children from Landsburg… we saved them from it." I tried to reassure him. "You helped make that possible Joe… you have to know that. You're a good person."

"I'm a killer, Liz... a heartless piece of shit." He swallowed thickly. "I find it hard to call myself a good person considering how many people I've killed."

"You're not heartless Joe." I protested as tears filled my eyes. "Every single man you've killed would have slaughtered any one of us in turn… You were just doing your job."

"It doesn't make me a good person." He stated plainly, looking at me dead pan. "Joe Liebgott died the second he jumped out of the plane over Normandy. Burying our friends, watching them be shot and blown apart while I stared down the barrel of my rifle in blood lust… that's not me." He trailed off as I listened wearily.

I had no idea that he felt this way about himself.

"The excitement that would surge through me as I killed another Kraut… with no regard for the fact that they have families and friends as well. God, I'm a fucking piece of shit, Liz. I'm already dead... This isn't living."

"You're not dead Joe… you're right here." I croaked as tears began to slide down my face. "You have friends who care about you… and me. You have me and I love you. You're the same man I met at Toccoa."

"The same frame, yeah." He met my eyes sadly as he brushed some hair out of my eyes. "But I'm not the same person, Liebling."

"That's bull-shit." I sniffled, looking deeply into his agonized eyes. "We've all changed… you've just had to adjust to the world over here... it doesn't mean you're a bad person."

"I don't even know if my family will recognize me when I get home."

I gazed at him sadly, wishing that I could take this agonizing torture off his shoulders. "How long have you felt this way, Joe?"

"Since we landed at Normandy… that first battle when I killed my first Kraut." He croaked out honestly, his face flushing in embarrassment.

"You had to." I assured him. "It's what we're here for… to keep them from taking this war back home."

"You're so sweet Liz... God, I was so mean to you after James." He cried, squeezing me tightly to his chest. "I was so cold… I was the one being selfish. I pushed you away because I didn't want you seeing what I really feel like inside."

"It's alright Joe." I whispered, burying my face into his neck. "I forgive you for everything... it's alright. I'm here..."

"I was cruel because I was afraid." He whispered into my hair. "I don't want to lose you Liebling… you're the last piece of my old self that I have left."

I remained silent, looking up into his darkened eyes as I closed off the distance between us slowly, touching my lips to his tenderly in an unspoken promise that I would never leave his side.

I didn't care how broken he was, I had bound myself to Joe the second I told him that I loved him. I wasn't going anywhere. I would help him through his pain… even if it took a lifetime.

We were going to make it through this hell together. We aren't dead.


	36. Keep Holding On

**I do not own Band of Brothers, this story is based on the characters in the Mini-Series, not the real men of Easy Company. **

**A/N: Hey guys! November is going to be a pretty hectic month for me with essays and preparing for my exams which are in early December so I might not be able to update as frequently as I'd like to :( But I will try my best to still get a couple of chapters out throughout the month! I am really looking forward to writing the post war chapters in particular! :D **

**As always, comment and let me know what you think :) Happy Reading!**

* * *

_**You're not alone**_

_**Together we stand**_

_**I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand**_

_**When it gets cold, and it feels like the end**_

_**There's no place to go… You know I won't give in **_

_** \- Avril Lavigne, Keep Holding On**_

**May 3rd 1945- Thalem, Germany **

We moved onto a smaller town called Thalem next. Although, you could barely even call it a town anymore… it had just recently been bombed and nearly all of the buildings lay in rubble. The town's people had taken to the streets and were trying to salvage whatever they could from their destroyed homes. The whole mood of the town was somber and most of us remained quiet as we watched them work away depressingly. A few older German men had brought their instruments out into the town square and had started to play an equally somber tune as people dug through the wreckage.

Webster, Bull, George, Perco, Joe and I were silently perched up on the upper level of what used to be a store front. The bombing had left an entire corner of the building open, acting as a perfect watch point for us. You could see the entire town from up here.

"I'll tell you one thing about the Krauts." George broke the earie silence, taking a drag off of the cigarette between his lips. "They sure clean up good."

"Yeah." Joe replied drearily beside me. "All you need's a little Mozart."

"Beethoven." Captain Nixon interjected, coming to stand beside me.

"Sorry Sir?" Joe asked, looking up as Nixon moved his way to the front of the wall to survey the scene below.

"That's not Mozart." Nixon clarified for him. "That's Beethoven."

"It's so sad." I shook my head, looking down at the sad crowd. "They have nothing left… I wonder if they trust Hitler and his Reich now-"

"Hitler's dead." Nixon blurted out, cutting me off.

My eyes snapped up in surprise. Dead? How? Does that mean that the war is over?

"What?!" I breathed, seeing all of the men's eyes widening in apprehension. "When?"

"He shot himself in Berlin yesterday." Nixon confirmed.

What a coward... taking the easy way out.

What? Is he afraid that we'll do to him what he's been doing to the innocent people in his "work" camps?

"Is the war over Sir?" Bull asked the question that we were all wondering.

"No." Nixon sighed, gazing down at the street below us. "We have orders to Berchtesgaden. We're going to move out in one hour."

Jesus Christ… Even the Nazi leader killing himself didn't end this damn war. The Germans were resilient, I'll give them that.

"Why?" Webster asked sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "The man's not home."

Nobody replied, we just all sat staring ahead in shock at what we had just heard. The war should have been long over by now. The Germans were holding on by a thread here.

"I guess I'd better go grab my stuff then." I broke the silence, standing up to leave as the men around me did the same.

"Hitler's dead…" Joe repeated, shuffling along beside me. "Jesus Christ… never thought I'd enjoy hearing about someone's death so much."

"He should've killed himself three years ago." Webster whined, tailing us. "Would've saved us a lot of trouble."

"Yeah… he should have." Nixon mumbled, heaving a long irritated sigh. "But he didn't."

* * *

**May 5th 1945- Bavaria **

We were ordered to take Berchtesgaden as Nixon had said.

Bavaria was gorgeous and its luscious sky-reaching mountains gave no indication of any heavy fighting having gone on. The people were extremely friendly and welcoming and the rivers were a gorgeous crystalline blue that almost looked too beautiful to be real. It was like driving through paradise.

The war wasn't really a fighting war anymore. It was more of a competition to see which of the allied armies could liberate and pilfer more of the German army's buildings. We all had abundant prizes to send home at this point. I had even managed to snag myself a couple of solid silver candlesticks and some Gold jewellery to send home to my parents to sell for some extra cash. I didn't like looting, it was petty… but everyone else was doing it and seeing as the Nazis wouldn't be needing any of their stuff anymore, I figured why the hell not?

As we moved further into Bavaria we came upon blockade after blockade. We had yet to see any German soldiers but somehow they had managed to block nearly every road heading into Berchtesgaden before we got there. We spent more time sitting around on the side of the road waiting for the engineers to come blow away blockage in the roads than we did actually moving forward to our objective. If the Germans' strategy was to delay us and piss us all off even more- well, they were successful.

"Hey Liz… you want to read this one next?" Webster nudged me, passing me a worn book. "I just finished it."

"Sure, what is it?"

"Oliver Twist." He smiled brightly, handing me the frayed book. "One of my favourites so be careful with it."

Webster had been lending me books to read to pass the time for the past couple of weeks. I had no idea where he kept all of these books but he always seemed to be reading something new. He claimed that he needed to keep up on his readings or they would never let him back into Harvard.

"I can tell Web." I laughed, looking at the tattered edge of the book. "This looks like it's going to fall apart."

"I stole it from the Hospital." He smirked. "I guess the guys there don't really have the same appreciation for literature as I do."

"Yeah." I laughed, tucking the book carefully into my satchel. "Looks like they played hockey with this copy."

"Complete blasphemy." He shook his head, cracking open a new novel. "Ruining a legendary piece of work."

"_The sun,-the bright sun, that brings back, not light alone, but new life, and hope, and freshness to man-burst upon the crowded city in clear and radiant glory. Through costly-coloured glass and paper-mended window, through cathedral dome and rotten crevice, it shed its equal ray." _I quoted one of my favourite part of Oliver Twist, tilting my face up to the hot sun for effect.

"Ugh God." Joe groaned beside me, snapping open an eye. "Not you too Liz."

"Jesus Liz! You just recited that word for word!" Web exclaimed, ignoring Joe's comment. "I had no idea that you were so into Charles Dickens!"

"What can I say?" I laughed. "I fell in love after reading Great Expectations in grade ten."

"Dickens is just the epitome of monumental writers." Web beamed, cringing slightly as the men fired a bazooka round into the blockade in the middle of the road. "Why didn't you go to university after high school?"

"Too expensive." I shrugged my shoulders. "Plus, I really didn't think I would fit in with the people there."

"You would!" Web encouraged me. "You should really look at applying to Harvard when we get home… I could put in a good word for you."

"Oh here we go again with the Harvard recruitment thing." Talb groaned, slumping down against the truck across from us. "Please spare us, Web."

"As Herodotus once said, Floyd." I cleared my throat, smirking over at him. "_The only good is knowledge, the only evil is ignorance_."

"Ah for fuck sakes… what are you doing to my girlfriend Web?" Joe mumbled, receiving a sharp glare from Webster . "You've got her quoting old Greek guys and shit now."

"Where have you been all my life?" Web asked me in amazement, ignoring Joe's remark.

"Hey… paws off professor." Joe rolled his eyes, slinking his arm around my shoulder. "I don't need ya corrupting her any more than ya already have."

"There's nothing wrong with being intellectual." Web defended himself. "Maybe if you guys picked up a book once and a while you might actually learn something."

"I already told ya I like to read." Joe objected seriously. "Dick Tracy and Flash Gordon are some of the best books…"

"That's not Literature Lieb!" Web huffed, throwing his hands up. "Literature includes works of superior or lasting artistic merit… not comics."

"Ohhhh Lord… there it is!" Talb sighed jokingly. "Professor Webster strikes again."

"You know what… fuck you guys." Web rolled his eyes, picking up his book and getting to his feet. "I'm just going to go read over there in peace… Sorry Liz, we can talk later."

"Ah, I was just kidding, Web… don't get your panties in a wad." Talb laughed, nudging my boot with his as I giggled to myself at their stupidity.

I flinched as another huge explosion went off, sending bits of rock flying everywhere as the bomb hit the blockade. As the dust settled I noticed that despite the huge boom, the explosive had barely even made a dent in the colossal rocky barricade.

This is hopeless… we are going to be stuck here forever at this rate.

"It's hotter than Satan's balls out here." Perco complained, slumping down against the truck on the other side of Joe. "When do you guys think we'll be movin?"

"Yeah, I'm sweating my ass off." Skinny chimed in from the truck, shrugging his jacket off as sweat dripped down his face.

"Next person to complain about this glorious warmth is getting smacked." I laughed, turning my face up to the hot sun. "Every time you go to whine about the heat… think of Bastogne."

"True." Skinny sighed. "I just wish we didn't have to wear these OD's… they're fucking sweltering."

As if on cue, my legs started to sweat against the pavement, wetting the backs of my thighs against my clean OD's. It WAS pretty damn hot come to think of it. I hadn't really noticed until they started talking about it.

"Holy shit I don't know how much longer I can stand it." Perco continued to moan, completely ignoring my threat of a smacking. "It would sure be nice to take a swim right now."

"You bitching about it isn't going to make it any better Perc." Grant swatted him in the head for me, shooting me a small smirk as he slumped down in Webster's old spot. "How you holding up Liz? With all that hair and everything? You must be dying."

"I never did mind the heat much." I squinted through the sun to see him taking a swig from his canteen before making a disgusted face at the taste of the water.

"Fucking gross, tastes like boiled water... Hey, Joe, you got any of those strikes left?" he leaned across me to beg for a cigarette.

"Those things will kill you… you know?" I interjected as Joe passed him his pack of cigarettes. "You guys really need to stop."

"Not if this heat kills us first." Joe grumbled, wiping some sweat off his forehead. "And I'm trying to stop… I'm down to only one pack a day now."

"One pack a day?" I laughed, shaking my head at him. "You guys are going to be like ticking time bombs if you keep smoking like that."

"Oh… you love me." Joe winked, slinging his arm around me. "Me and my cigarettes."

"You're lucky I do." I smirked as he took a drag off his smoke. "But as soon as we get home, you're going to quit for good alright?"

"Yes Mother."

"Ah finally!" Grant exclaimed as Sink suddenly whipped past us on a jeep towards Major Winters. "I can't fuckin stand sitting here waiting any longer! If we don't get up to Berchtesgaden soon, everything is going to be already picked over by those ignorant, filthy, arrogant-"

"Jesus Chuck, slow your roll." Joe cut him off mid-rant. "We're gonna beat them up there."

"I couldn't even make a dent in the damn barricade with my bazooka… but somehow the French will manage to get up to the Eagle's nest before us." Grant mumbled. "Those Krauts sure know how to ruin a perfectly good day don't they?"

"EASY COMPANY! ON YOUR FEET!" Speirs bellowed suddenly as huge smiles broke out on our faces. "WE'RE SWINGING AROUND! TAKING BERCHTESGADEN!"

Finally. We are moving.

"THANK FUCK!" Perco exclaimed, hopping to his feet excitedly. "I am this close to melting to the ground!"

"And I am this close to shooting you in the head if you don't shut up about the heat, Frank!" Joe snapped light-heartedly.

* * *

"I don't like this… it's too quiet." Babe murmured beside me, his fingers tightening around his rifle.

The streets of Berchtesgaden were eerily silent and deserted. It was literally a ghost town. There were still Nazi propaganda posters hung everywhere but there was not a single soul in sight as we drove slowly and quietly through the town. The town itself was gorgeous, all of the buildings were well kept and polished. I could only imagine the sick son of bitches who used to inhabit the buildings here. They didn't deserve any of the glory.

"Alright men! Find yourselves somewhere to sleep! We'll be here for the night!" Speirs' voice echoed through the noiseless town as the trucks rolled to a stop. He was already heading off towards the opulent building at the end of the street before any of us were even off of the trucks.

Speirs was the master of looting. He must have had thousands of dollars' worth of prizes waiting back home for him. He could probably clear half of the buildings on the street before any of us could even make a dent in one.

"Well… we might as well find somewhere decent tah claim before everything is ransacked." Gene drawled, coming to stand beside me. "I'm not really in tah the whole lootin thing anyways."

"I'm with you." I smirked, watching Joe head off excitedly towards one of the tall buildings with my brother in tow. "Let them have their fun."

"So that's the Eagles nest?" I pointed up the mountains to a huge stone building at the very top. "That must have cost a fortune."

"Guess so, Yeah." He replied, squinting to see through the bright sun as we started to walk down the street.

"Hitler did seem to have a God complex." I rolled my eyes as we passed a huge Nazi banner hanging on the side of one of the buildings.

"That's one spineless God." He replied seriously, gesturing to one of the three story houses. "Let's check this one out."

"Alright." I grunted as I helped him pull open the heavy front door.

"Whoa…"

The inside of the house was stunning. The furniture in the front sitting room was made of shiny polished wood and burgundy velvet. A huge oak table sat in the centre of the room, filled with a lavish dining set and silverware. Leading upstairs was a huge wooden staircase which wound around to the upper level. The walls were painted a deep crimson and Nazi portraits and banners hang on almost every inch of wall space.

Someone 'important' must have lived here.

"Jeeeeesus." Gene breathed as my eyes fell upon what he was gaping at.

The main focus of the room was a huge glass encasement with a pristine SS uniform hung inside on display. I squinted to see the name on the jacket… Heinrich Himmler.

So that's why this house is so extravagant.

"I know you don't like looting, Gene." I cleared my throat, tearing my eyes away from the SS uniform in disgust. "But… these are the people that were responsible for the Landsburg camps. They didn't deserve any of this wealth to begin with…"

He raised a hand to stop me, as if knowing what I was going to say. "Don't worry bout me… take whatever ya want."

"Are you sure?"

"Ya… get goin before Speirs gets here." He laughed, picking a picture up off of the mantle and studying it as I got to work collecting the silverware and shoving it into my satchel.

"You're right… he's probably cleared out half the houses on the street already."

I had no idea how he did it but Ron could move fast when it came to clearing out houses. He would often have a whole house stripped bare of anything valuable before any of the other men even got a sniff.

"Joe's lookin a lot happier lately." Gene observed aloud all of a suddenly.

"Yeah." I smiled to myself, examining one of the shiny forks. "All of the anticipation the past week has really helped keep his mind off of the camps."

"That's good." he nodded, leaning up against the table as I collected the silver. "How're you holdin up?"

"Me?" I shrugged, stopping what I was doing to see him eyeing me concernedly. "I'm alright."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm alright Gene." I reassured him. "I'm just glad that we could help all those people back there."

"Me too." He nodded before pressing me further. "You seem to be takin all this fairly well Liz… even after the mess with… James. You sure you're doin alright? You can tell me."

The mention of James was enough to make the hair stand up on my arms as a shiver shuddered through me. I had been having nightmares about seeing him for the past week and a half, but I wasn't about to tell Gene about it. I didn't need anyone worrying about me… The nightmares would pass.

I needed to just put it all away. I couldn't dwell on him anymore.

"It was hard seeing him but… it's behind me now." I sighed finally. "I just want to forget about it… at least for now."

"That's gonna be hard tah do." He replied softly, his eyes holding mine. "As much as you don't like to admit it… what happened last week was traumatic for you. I think you're still in shock from seein him. I can see it in your eyes."

"You're right." I admitted sourly as James' face came to mind. "But I'm not about to let him control my life again, Gene. I already did that once before."

"Well if ya ever wanna talk, ya know where to find me." He shot me a small comforting smile. "I'm no shrink but I'm a good listener."

"You always were... Thanks Gene." I smiled back at him appreciatively. "You really are an amazing frien-"

The front door slammed open suddenly, startling us out of our serious conversation.

"Silverware!?" Speirs beamed like a child on Christmas morning, striding over towards us eagerly. "Good find Liz!"

"You can take half of it if you want." I laughed, shooting Gene an amused glace. I observed Ron humorously as he started scooping silver spoons into his helmet, which was already overflowing with loot. "Just help yourself Captain. I'm sure old Heinrich won't mind."

"Himmler?" Speirs exclaimed, his face scrunching up in surprise. "… Commander of the Schutzstaffel, Heinrich Himmler?"

"That's the one." I pointed up to the pristine uniform hanging on the wall, seeing him peer at it suspiciously.

"Did you pick a room yet Liz?" he grimaced, pulling his eyes away from the SS uniform. "I'll fight you for the master bedroom."

"Hey! Finders Keepers." I joked, shaking my head as he shoved some silver napkin weights into his helmet. "No, you can have the whole house if you want… The whole sleeping in Nazi houses thing is kind of eerie to me anyways."

"Really?" he cocked an eyebrow at me. "How so?"

"Just thinking about the number of people they're responsible for slaughtering… it creeps me out a little." I replied honestly, meeting Gene's worried eyes. I knew that he felt the exact same way. "I'd much rather stay in one of the smaller houses down the street."

"Well…" Ron sighed, scratching his head in thought. "Look at it this way guys… these Adolf-loving idiots won't be killing anyone else… ever. They'll be lucky if they ever see the outside of a prison cell again."

"How do you do it Sir?" I laughed as he inspected one of the candle holders closely.

"Do what?"

"Stay so composed all the time. You always manage to see the good in things, even when everything's gone to hell."

"Just call me Mr. Bright-side I guess." He shrugged, fixing his eyes on one of the huge Nazi banners hanging from the ceiling. "I just look at it this way… We won… they didn't." he paused, staring grimly at the banners.

"Come on… help me with this. I'm not sleeping in Swastika Manor. I'm easy-going but not that easy-going."

* * *

**May 7th 1945- Berchtesgaden, Bavaria **

"The car isn't going to run without water Tab." I mused, watching entertainingly as he drained the water from the radiator of one of Hitler's fancy Mercedes.

We'd been here for a few days now and most of the men had ransacked the majority of the buildings, finding things to toy with and keep themselves occupied with while we waited for the official orders to take the Eagle's Nest. Talbert had been experimenting on expensive cars for the past couple of days, to much of the company's amusement.

"She'll run." Talbert replied confidently. "I have to hand this baby over to regiment later today so let's hope she runs."

"I never understood why people refer to cars as women." I laughed, raising my eyebrows at him. "Women don't really resemble cars do they?"

"Helps us cope with temperamental vehicles." Christianson smirked, seeing the offended look I was shooting him. "Just like women."

"It's cause cars are a consistent pain in the ass to deal with." Talb interjected, catching my narrowed eyes. "But you can't live without one."

"Good save Talb." I laughed as he slammed the hood to the car shut, patting it affectionately before sliding into the drivers seat.

"She's all ready to go."

"AYYYYYYY!" Christianson called out as the car roared to life. "She still runs like butter! Told you it would work!"

"Ugh, men and their machines." I groaned, shielding my eyes from the sun to see Christianson frowning at me.

"Ugh… Women and their… make-up" he stumbled over his words, trying to think of something womanly to come back with.

"You got that right!" Talb chimed in, rolling his eyes. "You women spend hours lookin in a mirror…"

"You've known me for almost four years guys… have you ever seen me wear make-up?" I laughed, raising my eyebrows at them. "Not all women are the same."

"No… but it's the principle of it." Christianson shot me a small grin.

"The principle of it? Please do explain." I laughed.

"Well… women are always caring about how they look and all. That's why they put make-up on right?"

"Mmmhmm…" I narrowed my eyes at him, unsure of where he was going with this.

"Well men care about appearances too… that's why we like our cars to be good lookin."

"And this is one sexy beast of a car… I'm telling ya!" Talb insisted. "Come on Liz… you gotta admit she's a beauty!"

"God help the woman who tries to win your heart one day Talb…" I laughed. "She's going to be competing with a freaking car."

Loud cheers suddenly erupted across the town square and our heads snapped up to see what was going on. The men were all emerging from the buildings around us, whooping and hugging one another as they headed in the direction of the trucks.

What the hell is going on that's got everyone so riled up? Were we already moving out?

"COME ON GUYS!" Malarkey shouted, grabbing my hand as he ran past me excitedly. "Hurry up!"

"What is it!?" I laughed, allowing him to drag me along as the men whooped and cheered, running down the narrow streets towards the trucks. "Where's the fire Malark?"

"We're taking the Eagles Nest! Easy Company's gonna be the first ones in! Winters just gave us the go ahead!"

* * *

The doors to the Eagle's Nest were opened slowly and the men had their rifles out and ready… just in case. The house was deserted but you could never be too careful…. Most of the men were on their way up the mountain on trucks but I had chosen to run up with Speirs and a small group of the men. The adrenaline from the excitement of taking the Eagle's nest was more than enough to propel me up the hill.

I walked in carefully behind Ron as the men dispersed through the room, starting to explore. It was surreal to be in Hitler's home and not have anyone shooting at us. Who would have ever thought we'd be here?

"This place is gorgeous..." I commented, gazing out the large glass windows which overlooked the mountains.

"It's incredible." Ron breathed.

"Hey Liz! Come check this out!" Grant waved me over towards a painting on the wall. "Signed by the man himself."

"Who knew he was an artist? This actually isn't that bad…" I studied the picture carefully, making a mental note to show this to Webster.

We both jumped as a loud pop echoed through the room. My eyes darted around in panic and I sighed in relief when I realized that it was just Malarkey who had popped open a bottle of champagne. Any loud popping or cracking noises were not good for our nerves…

"Here's to him." Malarkey tipped his champagne bottle to Ron who was staring blankly down at a dead German officer on the floor.

"Here ya go Liz. Have some of that!" Malarkey pushed the bottle of champagne into my hands and I took a long swig, feeling the warm spread throughout my body. "Here's to winning the war!"

* * *

"Never thought I'd be drinking Hitler's personal champagne." I giggled as Joe popped open our umpteenth bottle of champagne and tipped it back. "Tell me... why does one man need so much champagne?"

"It ain't the cheap stuff either." he chuckled.

"Who knew Hitler was so hospitable?" Shifty smirked, plopping down on one of the armchairs by the window, overlooking the mountains. "God, ain't it gorgeous guys?"

"Here's to Adolf!" Talb thrust a bottle into my already wobbly hands. It felt like my skin was buzzing from all of the alcohol I'd consumed in the past few hours.

Most of us had lost track of how much we were drinking after realizing that we were going to go down in history as the company that officially "taken the Eagle's nest." It undoubtedly called for celebration.

"Thanks Mister First Sergeant." I saluted Talb lazily, winking at him as he rolled his eyes at my actions. "To what do I owe the honour of sharing such luxurious champagne with you Sir?"

"Smart ass." He smirked, plopping himself down on the chair beside Shifty as I propped myself up on the arm rest. Ever since Talb was promoted, most of us had been jibing him about it. It was all in good nature.

We fell into a comfortable silence, staring out the window at the luscious green mountain below us. Who knew that such a beautiful sight could come from something so ugly? If we hadn't of entered the war, we would have never been able to experience this splendor.

"It's over." Shifty broke the silence suddenly. "I didn't believe it before but I do now… this is gonna be over very soon."

"This feels like a funeral… for all the people we lost along the way." Talb chimed in sadly. "Muck and Penkala, Hoob, Julian, Jackson… they should have been here with us. They deserve to see this."

"What I wouldn't give to hear another one of Muck's sarcastic assed comments…" Joe added lightly, throwing his arm around my shoulder.

"They are here with us." I said softly, meeting his darkened eyes. "They see it."

"Yeah…" Talb sighed in agreement, swinging his legs up over the arm of the chair as we fell into silence once again. "I guess you're right."

I scanned the crowded room full of my friends, seeing the smiles on their faces as they indulged in Hitler's personal store of alcohol. I glanced down at Talbert whose hands resembled mine, still cracked and dry, covered in scars from our years of combat. His face was drawn tight with exhaustion as he tipped back the bottle of champagne, staring out the window, deep in thought. Joe heaved long sigh beside me and tightened his grip around my waist as we remained quiet, listening to the happy chatter of the other men around the room.

I stared down at the bottle clutched in my hand, letting out a sigh of my own. Talbert was right. This is like a funeral. The war is nearing its end and we're going to get to go home… but our friends are still dead. This war has taken countless lives, soldiers and civilians alike. And for what? Hitler is dead and the German army is hopeless now. We're both going to go our separate ways and have to live with the casualties that we've inflicted on one another.

I stared unblinkingly out at the pink sunset, finally allowing myself to truly grieve the loss of my friends. So many of them had lost their lives in this bloody war. Others were forever changed by it… Bill and Toye had lost their legs and would never truly be themselves again, Tipper had been severely wounded back in Carentan, Smokey had been paralyzed… even our tough leader Buck Compton had broken down during our stint in Bastogne.

Thinking of Muck and Penkala in particular made me feel queasy. Whenever I recalled their faces it felt as if someone was sitting on my chest, not allowing me to breathe. It is still surreal to me that they're gone. I will never get to see Muck's smiling face again or hear one of Penk's lame jokes…

They're gone. Erased. Just like that.

Unable to hold it back anymore, I let out the quietest of whimpers, pressing my hand hard against my mouth to muffle the sobs. I waited a moment to see if the others had noticed but I was met with silence. I stole a glance at Joe who was looking down at me understandingly. A single tear rolled down my face as I met his eyes and he wordlessly pulled me into his arms, allowing me to sob against his chest as the growing crowd of men chattered cheerily around the room.

I felt as if I was being swallowed whole by the joyful ignorance around me, all the happiness. Everyone else celebrated victory and triumph but all I could think of is what it cost us to get here… who it cost us.

Joe didn't ask me what was wrong or press me to talk about it. He already knew. So did Shifty and Talb. They just remained still, each sighing in mutual understanding as I sobbed on.

Joe rocked me gently as we tipsily watched the sun go down, finally allowing ourselves to inaudibly mourn the brothers we'd lost along the way.

… The Brothers that deserved to be drinking Hitler's champagne just as much as us… If not more.

* * *

**May 8th 1945**

Joe and I were quartered in a small house on the south end of town. It was pretty small, with only one bedroom, a bathroom and a small sitting area/kitchen on the main floor. Nevertheless, it was clean and tidy and the closest thing we'd had to an actual house in years. I fell in love with it instantly… I wanted to stay here with Joe forever, in our little house overlooking the mountains.

"You comfy Liebling?"

My eyes snapped open to see Joe standing in the doorway to our cramped room, shooting me one of my favourite lopsided grins.

"Yeah." I laughed, rubbing my eyes as I reluctantly sat up on the bed. "Sorry, I was just resting."

"No need to be sorry… I could 'a stood here watchin you all day." He smirked, giving me a soft peck on the lips. "They're serving lunch in the mess, figured you'd wanna get some food before it's all picked over."

"Good, I'm starving." I smiled, lacing my fingers through his as we made our way down the stairs and out our little abode.

I was actually going to be sad to leave this place behind. I could honestly picture us living here. Aside from the fact that this used to be a Nazi town… it was quite peaceful.

"Hey Sarge!" Skinny slurred, using his new nickname for me as he stumbled down the street towards us. "Hope you're up for some more champagne because it's what we're getting with lunch!" he draped his arm around me

"More champagne?" I laughed, seeing Joe shrug in response. "It's only 11:00 guys…"

"I'm still drunk from last night anyways." Skinny snorted, stumbling into the mess hall door as he pushed it open. "So what's another bottle gonna hurt?"

"Jeeeeus." I drawled, plunking myself down at an empty table. "Another bottle?! It might hurt a lot… look at you Skinny, you can barely even walk straight."

"Ah… I'll be fine." He waved me off, pouring me a glass of champagne sloppily. "There ya go."

"I think that's enough for you." I laughed, pulling the bottle over towards me as Skinny frowned, trying to grab it back.

"Lizzzzzz…" he whined, scrunching his face up as Joe took a huge drink from the bottle. "That was mine."

"Nurses Orders Skinny… lay off the liquor for a few hours. You're not going to be very useful if you have alcohol poisoning."

"I'd listen to her Skinny." Joe interjected, tipping back the bottle to tease him. "But, God is this stuff ever good."

"Dammit Liz." Skinny groaned, shooting me another pleading pout. "Come on…"

"Those puppy dog eyes aren't going to work on me Skinny but good try… let's get some food into you."

"Lieb… gimme my champagne back… for fuck sakes… I want to celebrate."

"Easy Company! Gather round over here!" Lipton called out to us suddenly, yelling to be heard over the chatter going on in the room. I turned to see a wide grin breaking out across his usually stern face as he prepared to address us. "I've got some good news!"

"See! He's got good news and I don't even have any champagne to go with it." Skinny grumbled as we all stood up and started to walk towards the foyer of the building, or stumble in Skinny's case. "God damn alcohol police..."

Oh Sisk… he's going to thank me later.

"What the hell's going on?" Joe asked nobody in particular. "What's so important that they gotta pull us all outta lunch…?"

We all pressed close together in front of Lipton, everyone crowding into the large hall at the front of the building. Joe draped his arm around my shoulder securely, scrunching his eyebrows together as we all waited to hear the news that Lipton had to deliver.

"What do you think is happening?" I whispered as he shrugged his shoulders slightly, tipping back the bottle of champagne he was holding before handing it off to me.

"Don't know Liebling."

"GOD! What is it Lip!?" my brother shouted out from the front of the crowd after a few minutes as we all craned our necks curiously. "You're killin us here!"

"It's over." Lipton's quiet voice rang out clearly across the crowd as some of the men started to murmur in question. "It's finally over!"

What does he mean it's over? What's over?

"The German army surrendered! The war in Europe is over boys!"

My breath hitched in my throat and tears gathered in my eyes as Joe tightened his grip around my shoulder wordlessly. Nobody in the room made a peep… we all just stood there staring in shock.

No more fighting, no more death… no more war. It was all really over…

"HAPPY VE DAY EASY COMPANY!" Lip smiled brightly at us. "HAPPY VICTORY IN EUROPE DAY!"

* * *

**Playlist for Permanent**

**1\. Animal I Have Become (Three Days Grace)**

**2\. Hear You Me (Jimmy Eat World)**

**3\. What I've Done (Linkin Park)**

**4\. Vulnerable (Secondhand Serenade)**

**5\. Fix You (Coldplay)**

**6\. Say Something (A Great Big World)**

**7\. 21 Guns (Green Day)**

**8\. Bring me to Life (Evanescence)**

**9\. Jar of Hearts (Christina Perri) ****For James and Liz**

**10\. Into the Nothing (Breaking Benjamin)**

**11\. Keep Holding On (Avril Lavigne)**

**12\. A Thousand Years (Christina Perri)**

**13\. The Reason (Hoobastank) **

**14\. Collide (Howie Day) **

**15\. Breaking the Habit (Linkin Park) **

**16\. Like I'm Gonna Lose You (Meghan Trainor ft. John Legend) **

**17\. Demons (Imagine Dragons)**

**18\. My Immortal (Evanescence) **_I cry every time I listen to this one :( _


	37. In my Heart Forever

**Hey guys! So, I am finally back after a very long break! I am so sorry that I haven't been able to update in a really long time. School has been crazy busy for me, on top of some personal things that were going on these past couple of months and a really bad case of writers block. But, rest assured, I have not given up on this story and I am going to try my best to start updating again :) This is a really short chapter but I really hope you guys like it! Leave me a comment or feel free to send me a PM and let me know what you think or if you have any suggestions for future chapters! Happy Reading!**

* * *

**May 17th 1945- Zell am See, Austria **

I leaned back, resting my elbows against the vacant dock as I watched the small ripples my feet made when I plunked them into the glassy water. I closed my eyes, reveling in the peace as I listened to the birds sing and the gentle rustle of the trees around me. Austria was truly a heaven on Earth.

No explosions, no gunfire, nobody screaming out for a medic… the silence was so tranquil.

Joe was turning 30 today and the poor birthday boy had gotten stuck with patrol duty in the early hours of the morning. He was already long gone by the time I woke up, and consequently, the day was already half over at I still hadn't gotten a chance to wish him a happy birthday.

There wasn't much for us to do to occupy our time since we'd arrived in Austria…aside from our daily mandatory PT. Not that any of us were complaining… it would just be nice to know when we were finally going to be sent home. I would be lying if I said I wasn't getting a little stir crazy.

I just wanted to go home.

A small creek echoing along the dock broke me out of my thoughts and I shifted to see Joe slugging towards me sleepily. His eyes were baggy and he struggled to keep them open as he shot me a small smile, making the butterflies in my stomach go wild.

After all this time, Joe somehow still had that effect on me. I was all I could do to resist the urge to throw myself at him every time he hit me with one of those smiles.

"There's the birthday boy!" I beamed, unable to contain my bubbling excitement as I leapt up and practically flung myself into his open arms.

So much for resisting the urge Liz…

Surprisingly, he had enough strength left in him to lift me off the dock and spin me around a couple of times, making me giggle in response as be buried his face into my shoulder.

"I'm the very tired birthday boy."

"Happy Birthday Joe." I smiled into his neck as he lowered me back down to the dock.

"Thank you Liebling." He shot me a tired smirk. "I'm already starting to feel my age today."

"Come on… Thirty isn't thaaaaaat old." I laughed, lacing my fingers through his. "And lucky for you, I happen to like my men a bit older."

"Well, is that so?"

"Mhmmm" I murmured softly as I buried my face in his chest, breathing in the scent of cigarettes and musk that I had become so accustomed to.

"Hey Liz?" he mumbled into my hair as we gently swayed back and forth with the breeze.

"Yeah?" I met his serious gaze, my eyebrows scrunching together instantly in worry. "What is it?"

"Promise me something?"

"Anything."

"Promise me you'll always keep me in your heart." He mumbled, taking my face in his and brushing away the tears that had begun to roll down my face. "No matter what."

"How could my heart possibly forget the best thing that's ever happened to me?" I whispered, seeing a small smile play at the corner of his lips at my words. "Why do you want me to promise that Joe? Is something wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong Liebling… I just want you to know how much I love you… and never forget it."

"I know…" I nodded in reassurance. "I love you so much Joseph Liebgott."

"And I love you… Elizabeth Luz."

I pulled him back into my arms, gripping the back of his coat to bring him as close to me as humanly possible.

"Well, I better be getting back." He pulled away from me slightly before pressing his lips to mine tenderly. "Although, I'd rather just stay here with you all day Liebling."

"Duty calls." I sighed, squinting through the sun as we hesitantly broke apart. "Besides, we have forever to spend together."

"Yeah, I hope so." He shoved his hands into his pockets, looking down at the ground.

"What do you mean you hope so?"

"I dunno. A lot can happen before the end of the war. We both know that." He shrugged, unsuccessfully trying to hide the pain behind his eyes.

"Hey…" I took his chin in my palm, making him look up at me. "I'm not going anywhere. And neither are you."

He scrunched up his nose. "How did I get so God Damned lucky?"

"I was just thinking the same thing." I smiled back at him as we stared into each other's eyes for what felt like hours. But in reality it had only been seconds.

"I gotta go Liebling." He kissed the tip of my nose, squeezing my hands as I nodded. "I'll see you later."

I watched him walk away, trying to memorize everything about him… the way that he walked, the way that one foot turned slightly inward with each step that he took, the way his shoulders hunched up when he was worried…

He was right. Maybe I shouldn't be full of so much blind optimism. No matter how much it felt like the war was over, the harsh reality was that more of us were surely going to die in the Pacific. Who's to say that Joe or I wouldn't be one of them?

"Hey Joe!" I called after him, seeing him spin on his heel with a grin on his face. "Make sure you're down at the bar at 8:00 tonight… we're going to celebrate your birthday… you old geezer."

"God, I love you Liz."

Another lopsided smile and a head shake at my insult and he was off.

* * *

****JOE'S POV****

"There's the birthday boy!" Luz exclaimed as I walked into the empty bar at around 7:00 that night. I had asked around and heard that George had spent most of the day down at the bar seeing as it was one of the few R&amp;R days he'd been granted since we'd arrived in Austria.

"The party's not startin for another hour! Didn't lizzie tell ya to come at 8?" he smirked, clapping me on the shoulder as I sat at the bar stool beside him. "I can go get her if you want. Tell her you're here early."

"I… Uhh… I actually came to see you. I need to tell you something… well, ask you something actually." I cleared my throat, feeling the sweat begin to soak my back in anticipation of the conversation I knew I would have to have with Liz's older brother before we deployed for the Pacific.

And God only knows when that will be…

"Me?" he cocked an eyebrow at me, leaning towards me slightly. "What is it Joe? Don't get all melodramatic on me now."

It was now or never.

"Luz…" I took a deep breath. "It's about Elizabeth… I need your advice. I'm not sure how to go about this." I clenched my fists in my lap nervously, seeing his eyebrows instantly raise in alarm.

"Good God… you didn't get her pregnant or something did you Lieb… cause I swear to GOD-"

"No!" I snapped, my eyes widening in shock. "Jesus, George."

"Alright, what did ya want to talk to me about then?" he sniffed nonchalantly, as if he hadn't just unashamedly accused me of impregnating his baby sister.

"Well, since I can't exactly ask your parents for… ummm…" I scratched my head. Jesus Christ how the hell do I say this?

"I figured you're the closest thing to…" I stammered on, looking up to meet his confused gaze.

"Just spit it out Lieb, for Christ sakes."

"I want to ask you for permission to marry Elizabeth." I blurted out quickly, averting my eyes swiftly.

He stayed quiet for a few moments as if deliberating my question as he puffed away on his cigarette, staring blankly across the room. My heart started to pound in my ears as he let out a long exasperated sigh and turned to face me.

Well… shit. I guess that's my answer then.

He narrowed his eyes at me slightly before a small grin spread across his face. "Sure Lieb."

"Really?" I let out the breath I had been holding in, my heart slamming against my ribcage as I struggled to take a deep breath.

"Yeah, you have my blessing. Of course you do."

"Jeeeesus." I breathed a sigh of relief. "You fuckin scared me there for a second."

"What'd you think I was gonna say? No?" he laughed, clapping me on the shoulder. "I've never seen my sister so happy. Why the hell would I wanna put a stop to that?"

"Right." I laughed nervously, fumbling to pull a cigarette out of my pack with my shaking hands.

"So what's the deal? You have a ring yet?"

"I actually wanted to ask you about that too." I nodded, sparking up my cigarette. "There's a jewellery store just up the street a bit and… well." I itched my head again anxiously.

"Sure, I'll go with you." He cut me off, as if reading my mind.

"Great." I breathed another sigh of relief.

There's no way that I could go engagement ring shopping on my own. I'd have no idea what to get… Jewellery isn't exactly my forte. I wanted Liz's ring to be perfect… Just like her. She deserved to be treated like a Queen.

"So, why now?" George cleared his throat. "Why not just wait till we get home?"

"I want to do it before we deploy to the Pacific… I need her to know how much I love her, in case something…" I trailed off sadly, meeting his knowing eyes.

"You guys are gonna have a kick ass wedding when we get home." He nodded, lighting up his own cigarette. "I better be the best man…. Don't go askin Web to be your best man or something."

I smirked at him before I felt the knot in my stomach begin to tighten. "But… seriously George, I just need her to know, ya know? How much I love her. That's why I wanna make sure I get her a nice ring."

"She already knows Lieb. Besides, you're not goin anywhere. We're all going to be fine… we gotta be."

I knew that he was right. Liz already knew how much I cared for her but… I just wanted her to know that I was truly serious about spending the rest of my life with her. Hell, I'd marry her tomorrow to prove it to her if it wouldn't upset our families back home. If I were to die in the Pacific, I wanted her to know that I had every intention of making her Mrs. Joseph Liebgott. She needed to know that at least…

"But Lieb…" George broke me out of my morbid thoughts. "How are you gonna pay for the ring?"

Shit…


	38. Tied Together with a Tear and a Smile

**Hey guys! I know... I know... I am so sorry that I haven't been updating very frequently at all :( I really do apologize! I've been super busy with University and now I am taking a summer course to get ahead on my credits and it is taking up a lot of my time. Nonetheless, here is an extra long chapter for you guys to say that I am sorry :) Leave me a comment or send me a PM and let me know what you guys think! Your feedback is definitely what gives me the encouragement to keep writing Permanent. Well, that an my extreme love for BoB of course ;) **

**Happy Reading! **

**This story is based on the Mini-Series, not the real men of Easy Company. **

* * *

**July 8****th****, 1945- Zell am See, Austria**

_Our dearest Elizabeth, _

….

I took a deep breath, allowing my eyes to scan aimlessly over the four page letter I had just received in the mail from my parents. My hands trembled with anticipation and my teeth began to chatter.

…..Their response to my letter about James and Joe.

"Jesus, pull yourself together Liz." I muttered to myself, trying to steady my shaking hands. I was falling apart before I even began to read the letter.

Taking another deep breath I read on….

_Where to begin? We are so incredible baffled to hear about your experience with James. We had no idea that such atrocities were going on with our little girl right under our noses... How could you keep something like this from us Elizabeth? You're our little girl, you know that you can come to us with anything and everything under the sun…_

Tears welled up in my eyes as a wave of guilt washed over me. I knew in my heart that I should have told my parents about my situation with James as soon as it started happening but I was so afraid that he was going to just make it so much worse if I were to tell anyone. He had threatened me… what was I to do?

I shook my head and wiped away my tears with the back of my sleeve, thinking back to how frail and weak I was before joining the paratroopers.

This war had changed my life. Combat had taught me to stand up for myself and had made me a hell of a lot stronger. My brothers had shown me that I was tough and could endure pretty much anything life threw my way. And most of all, Joe had shown me that I deserved to be loved, that I deserved to be given the world. That was something I had never known before the war.

I glanced down again anxiously at the indented papers in my hand, a product of being written on tediously for hours back home. I sighed in exasperation, folding them back up and placing them carefully in my satchel.

I hung my head in my hands in defeat. This would have to wait for another time.

"Liz?" a loud knock on my door made me nearly jump out of my skin.

"Hell… don't have a heart attack about it." I was met with a smug smile from none other than George, who was leaning up against my door frame.

"What do you want George?" I breathed, trying to catch my breath.

"Wow… no need to get all snappy… Christ." He rolled his eyes jokingly, pulling up a chair across from me. "Maybe I just came all the way over here to tell you I love you. You ever think of that?"

"Really, what is it?" I tried to hold back the smile forming on my lips as my brother pretended to be offended, sticking his lip out in a pout.

"Well, in addition to loving you…" he chuckled, scanning the room cautiously. "I actually came over to talk to you about a couple of things… alone."

"Joe's not here right now, don't worry." I laughed tentatively, narrowing my eyes at him. "What's up?"

I was the only person in the world who could read George Luz like an open book. I knew my brother, and something was wrong.

"Well…" he sighed, scratching his head awkwardly. "Liz… I…."

I silently prayed to God that he wasn't about to have some sort of sex talk with me.

God, please spare me.

"Spit it out Georgie." I laughed, trying to lighten the mood a bit. "You know you can tell me anything."

"Well, I just wanted to talk about the future…" he let out the breath he had been holding in, meeting my eyes hesitantly. "About the possibilities for the future…"

"… The future?" I repeated confusedly, narrowing my eyes at him. "What about the future?"

I was going to crack a joke about him going all sentimental on me about the future but upon seeing the serious look on his face, I decided against it. It was so unlike my brother to be serious about anything…

"Things are gonna be a hell of a lot different when we get home Lizzie." He continued earnestly. "Things are never gonna go back to the way they were before all this. How could they?"

"You're right. Things won't be the same George but, we're still us…" I placed a hand on top of his consolingly.

"I've killed people Lizzie… that's not me. That's not the me that the family is used to back home." He sighed, rubbing his forehead. "We were God damn kids when we left for Toccoa back in 42 and look at us now!" he trailed off, averting his eyes. "Look at ME now…"

"You're a soldier… just like the rest of the men." I tried to reassure him. "You did what you were trained to do… you did what you had to do to help win the war. Nobody doubts that."

"How am I supposed to tell ma and pa that I've killed so many people? How in God's name do I explain that to them?"

"You were killing people who wanted to kill you George. People who would have been willing to kill your whole family and everyone you love in order to fulfill Hitler's prophesy." I shook my head. "Don't beat yourself up about it… they would have killed you just the same."

"And why the hell am I just thinking about all this shit now?" he blinked back the tears that I could see forming in his eyes. "Why is this just all of a sudden getting to me? The war's pretty much over for Christ's sakes!"

"Yeah… but that doesn't mean that it didn't all happen." I countered, letting out an understanding sigh.

I was having the same thoughts as him. Every time I closed my eyes all I could see was Muck and Penkala being hit in that damn foxhole, Hoobler dying in my arms as I tried desperately to dislodge the bullet from his leg, Toye and Guarnere withering in pain in the snow, Julian being left behind to be killed... The concentration camps at Landsburg.

The room fell silent for a few seconds before George let out a small whimper, choking back his tears. "I can't fuckin sleep Lizzie."

"Oh George." I pulled him into my arms swiftly, clutching him tightly as he shook against me. "I know… I know… it's going to be okay I promise."

"I can't do this anymore Lizzie, I want to go home."

"Shhh…. It's okay."

I sat there for hours, rocking my older brother in my arms as he finally let himself go, finally accepted that what we had been through since D-day was in fact a reality, no matter how much it felt like just a really bad dream. I offered words of encouragement occasionally, but for the most part I just listened and let him get it out of his system.

Gene, Spina and I had been dealing with countless episodes of Post-traumatic stress disorder for the past couple of months. All of the down time had just given the men more time to think about the hell we had been put through. While we weren't trained specifically to deal with these cases, we were the go to whenever one of the men wanted to talk something through, whether it be a memory or a nightmare. A lot of the men felt weak for having these thoughts, just like George.

The bottom line was that we all had had enough of watching our friends die. We all wanted to go home and we were stuck here, most of us still with 5 or 10 points to go before we would even be eligible to leave.

I don't know if hearing the stories over and over again from the men were making things better or worse.

All I knew is that ever since we'd gotten to Austria… I hadn't slept through a full night without seeing the dead faces of the brothers I had lost in combat over the past year.

But, I couldn't tell anyone that… not even Joe…. Though I was pretty sure he already knew.

I needed to stay strong for my brothers. No matter what.

* * *

The men struggled to keep themselves occupied for the next few weeks. With little to do, no enemy to fight and a hell of a lot of free time on their hands, a lot of the guys drank the days away or tried to find things to keep themselves busy with to pass the time between PT. I for one was bored out of my mind so I couldn't even imagine how the men were feeling, having to re-adjust into a combat-less world.

It wasn't that we were complaining that we weren't in combat anymore, we just wished that they would get on with it and piss or get off the pot. Send us to the Pacific or don't… We were sick of sitting around.

I tried to help out where I could, volunteering to help Webster out at the crossroads check point for incoming and outgoing refugees for the next couple of days. Although I couldn't speak German very well, I could offer medical help if and where it was needed. Plus, it gave me an opportunity to try to pick Webster's brain. He was one of the only men in the company who didn't seem to be showing any signs of PTSD.

"HEY WEBSTER! LIZ!" Janovec called out cheerily from the checkpoint as we screeched to a stop. "My relief!"

"Don't salute the Germans!" Webster called back dryly as I jumped out of the jeep behind him onto the muddy road.

"Aww come on." Janovec smiled. "They get a kick out of it. Anyway… I got me a new enemy… the Japs. Ain't that right Liz?"

"Well yeah... If we ever get shipped off that is." I nodded in agreement, taking the clipboard he was holding.

"I've got 75 points." Janovec nodded, turning to Webster. "I mean how bout you, you're a Toccoa man right? How many you got?"

"Wouldn't you like to know…?" Webster replied sarcastically, turning towards an approaching German soldier who was hobbling towards us on crutches.

"Yeah… good luck getting that out of him." I smirked, rolling my eyes over at Janovec. "We've all been trying to figure it out for weeks."

"What about you Luz?" he turned to me hopefully as Web checked the German soldier's passport over. "How many points you got?"

"80 and counting." I smiled, shaking my head. "Apparently that's not enough for a ticket home though."

"Good lord." He shook his head back at me, leaning over to take a look at the passport Web was holding.

"Discharged huh?" Webster narrowed his eyes at the soldier in front of him who just nodded in agreement.

"Go ahead… Take off… It's our turn." he gestured between us, waving Janovec off.

"Okay, see you guys back at CP." he clapped Web on the shoulder as he started to make his way over to the jeep we had been brought in on.

"81…" Web called out after him.

"Huh?" Janovec propped himself up on the jeep, looking back at us in confusion.

"I have 81 points." Web smiled wryly as the jeep started to pull away.

"Well that's just not good enough." Janovec chuckled.

I laughed to myself as the jeep sped away down the road before turning back to Web and the German soldier.

"We'll see what we can do about getting you a ride."

"Hey! Where they going?" Web called out to one of the German's who was also working the crossroads post.

"Munich… they mentioned Munich." He replied, gesturing to the car beside him.

"You wanna go to Munich...?"

Another car pulled up behind the one that Webster was dealing with and I made my way over to the window. The line of cars was starting to get long and we had to keep things moving to avoid a traffic jam.

"Pass Bitte (Passport please)" I nodded to the couple in the car who seemed to be in a heated argument about something. The man in the driver's seat shoved their passports at me in frustration before turning back to bickering with his wife.

Well, that was rude… I could already tell that this was going to be a great day.

I looked down at the German passports in my hands… I couldn't understand a word that was on these things. How in the hell am I supposed to know if they're safe to let through? They looked pretty harmless for the most part. Although the woman was shooting her husband a look that would peel paint…

"Here Liz." Webster came up behind me, taking the passports out of my hands. "Lemme take a look."

Thank God too, because I can only bullshit my way through understanding so much German.

"What in God's name are they arguing about anyway?" I mumbled under my breath.

"Apparently she doesn't want to leave her sister behind… that's why they're coming over to Austria… to get her…" he explained, trying to hide the smirk that was forming on his lips. "Wish we had such things to worry about eh?"

"Yeah… tell me about it—"

A beeping horn from down the road caused both Web and I to snap our heads up from the arguing German couple in curiosity. I saw an oil drum bounce down off the back of a truck and into the path of the jeep that Janovec was on. I watched in horror as it veered off the road and overturned in the ditch with a nauseating crunch of glass and metal.

"Jesus…" Web breathed as we both broke into a run towards the wreckage.

I felt my legs shaking beneath me as they pounded against the road. I could feel the misty rain spattering on my face as I wiped my damp hair out of my eyes. I felt like I was back in combat, running towards the familiar cry for a medic that I had become so accustomed to. Except, we weren't in combat. We were in a country that was supposed to be safe, a place where it was certain that no more of us would die.

Everything happened so quickly. I skidded to a stop at the side of ditch, watching helplessly as Webster pulled a body out of the passenger side of the jeep which had burst into flames. My heart pounded against my ribcage, feeling as if it was going to fly out of my chest as I stared down at the motionless body of Janovec. Webster drug him away from the wreckage as blood poured down his face from his hairline. His body was completely still and his arms and legs drug along the ground like a rag doll as Web pulled him to safety.

"Just hold on Janovec, you're alright buddy. Hang in there."

My heart pounded even louder in my ears. I could already tell even from where I was standing at the side of the road… He was not alright.

"LIZ!" Webster glanced up at me in panic. "I need help down here!"

Snapping out of my daze, I slid down into the ditch on the opposite side of Janovec, taking his peaceful face in my hands. He was completely lifeless beneath my touch, not showing any signs of feeling my hands on his face.

"Janovec? Can you hear me?" I searched for any sign of life from him. His eyes were closed and his mouth was relaxed, it didn't even look like he was breathing.

I leant my head against his chest and heard absolutely nothing. Swallowing back a sob, I pressed two fingers against his neck, adjusting my fingers every couple of seconds to try to find even the faintest pulse.

"Maybe he just hit his head… he'll be okay right? Right?" Webster looked on hopefully. "Liz?"

"I can't find a pulse…" I shook my head, adjusting my fingers one last time hopelessly. "I don't think-"

"Save him Liz!" Webster begged me frantically. "Do something! He was just talking to us 5 minutes ago!"

"He's dead Web." I confirmed somberly, dropping my hand from his neck as a tear slid down my face. "He's already gone, there's nothing I can do."

A deadly stillness fell over the road as we stared down miserably at the lifeless body of our comrade.

He'd only been 10 points shy of being sent home.

The war was over… So how was it that my brothers were still dying around me?

* * *

It had been a very very long day to say the least. After Janovec was killed in the early afternoon, I had done nothing but sit in my room and stare at the wall. I was so tired that I could barely keep my eyes open, but I knew that closing them would only make things worse. Seeing another one of my friend's die like that was just yet another horrific memory to add to my nightmares.

Joe joined me around 9:00 that night, coming back from his patrol duty looking just as tired and disheveled as me.

"I heard about Janovec." He said softly, sliding under the covers next to me. "What a fuckin shame."

"Yeah." I swallowed thickly, biting my lip. "He was a really good guy."

"How'd it happen anyway?"

"Freak accident." I sighed as he laced his fingers through my comfortingly. "Web and I relieved him of his duty at the crossroads and as he was heading back to base some oil drums fell off the back of one of the supply trucks and nearly hit the jeep he was in. The driver tried to avoid it, but they ended up turned over in the ditch…" I explained somberly. "Neither of them made it."

"Jesus Liz… I'm sorry."

"It's alright. I just want to forget about it okay?"

"That's alright." He smiled at me through the darkness. "Why don't you close your eyes and try to get some sleep… I'm right here Liebling."

"I can't." I shook my head, swallowing back a sob. "You know I can't."

"I'm right here Liebling." He brushed his thumb across my cheek. "There ain't nobody else dying today."

"Maybe not today." I squeezed my eyes shut, clutching his hand tightly. "But I just know in my heart that we haven't seen the last of it. Some of the guys are even saying that Japan is going to be worse than Bastogne…"

"Yeah, I've heard that the Pacific is a lot different." He sighed, running his thumb over the scar on my wrist from Holland. "The Japs are a lot sneakier, a lot more ambushes to worry about than we're used to..."

"I've heard they're good at hiding…" I nodded in agreement, shaking my head. "They know their own jungles better than we ever could. How the hell are we supposed to get the upper hand in a country we know absolutely nothing about?"

"It's gonna be a lot different." He sighed, looking me deep in the eyes. "But I promise ya, I'll be right there by your side every step of the way. No matter what."

"I couldn't ask for anything more." I choked back the tears forming in my eyes, trying to fight the image of Joe being slaughtered in some Japanese Jungle.

"And to think… the two of us are only 5 points shy of being sent home." He rolled his eyes, running his finger across the scar on my wrist before touching his index finger to the scar on my arm from my bullet graze in Foy. "I mean, you got two purple hearts, I got one… those have gotta count for something. I have no idea how you and Gene don't have a hell of a lot more than 85 points."

"We just don't have the combat experience that you guys have."

"But, you've done so much over here Liz."

"So have you."

"You've saved so many lives… I don't know why they're keeping you here. You and Gene should be on the next boat home…"

"So should you Joe." I touched the scar on his neck tenderly. "The German army will never invade North America. You helped make that possible. You may not think that you played a huge role… but you did. All of us have done our part…"

"Yeah… I guess saving the world just isn't enough huh?" he joked, shooting me a lopsided smile.

"Guess not." I laughed, running my fingers through his soft hair.

"It's a good thing old Shifty Powers got sent home eh? Lucky bastard…" he sighed enviously. "But I mean good for him, it would have taken him a while to earn those 15 points he still needed."

"Yeah." I agreed. "He deserved it. Can't even imagine how many more of us would have been killed if it weren't for his shot."

"Then again…" he rolled over onto his side to face me. "I wouldn't have accepted the offer to be shipped back home even if it had of been me who'd been chosen."

"What? Why not?"

"Couldn't have left you behind Liebling. Not in a million years."

"I love you." I whispered through the darkness, feeling the tears start to prickle at the backs of my eyes.

"I love you too Liebling. So fucking much."

I shifted closer to him, pressing my lips against his lightly and as shivers rippled through my body.

"I will never leave you Joe. Nothing and nobody in this world could ever make me leave you behind."

He pulled me in even closer to him, tangling his hands in my hair as he slammed his lips back against mine tenderly. My heart began to pound in my chest as I felt his hands run down my face softly before coming to rest on my waist. I pressed my lips against his neck, trailing soft kisses along his jaw line before stopping at his scar from Holland, the most tender spot on his neck. I started to suck on the spot lightly, feeling him quiver in response beneath my lips.

"God, I love you Liz. How did I ever get so lucky?"

"I love you so-"

"LIZ?!" someone called out suddenly from downstairs, making us both jump. "LIZ?!"

"Yeah?" I called back, pulling my lips away from Joe's neck reluctantly as I met his unamused eyes. "We're up here."

"What the fuck now?" Joe sighed in frustration as I heard boots begin to pound quickly up the small staircase leading to our room. "Can't we just get some alone time for fuck sakes?"

Whatever it is, it sounds urgent… Whoever was coming up those stairs wasn't wasting any time.

Tab crashed through the door seconds later, his face white as a ghost as he struggled to catch his breath.

"Grant's been shot!"

"WHAT?" I exclaimed, flying up out of the bed in one swift movement. "By who?"

The war in Europe was over and the German army had surrendered. Surely there weren't any armed Krauts still hanging around, at least not any within miles of where we were stationed.

"Some drunken asshole shot him in the head..." Tab replied, leaning up against the wall to try to catch his breath.

"Wait… Friendly fire?" Joe exclaimed in disbelief, pulling on his boots. "One of our own guys?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, for fuck sakes."

"When?" I asked, slipping on my own boots quickly and not bothering to do up the laces before grabbing my satchel off the desk. I was in full medic mode at this point and there was no time to waste.

"Let's go."

"The kids who were with him just brought him in about five minutes ago." Tab replied, following me down the stairs. "Said it happened a couple minutes prior."

"Jesus Christ." I breathed, bursting out of our chalet and breaking into a semi-run as Tab and Joe jogged to keep up to me.

Chuck Grant was a Toccoa man and I'd be damned if we lost another Toccoa man, especially to some damn accident involving friendly fire and alcohol.

* * *

Speirs was holding Grant's hand, rubbing it gently as Gene and I worked away at getting him hooked up to the plasma I.V. I lifted up Grant's bandage, evaluating the wound as best I could. From what I could see, the bullet had definitely done a lot of damage to his skull. With any luck, it had missed his spine.

As soon as we had arrived at the aid station, Speirs had sent Joe off with order to round the men up and await further instructions, claiming that they were going to find the bastard that shot Grant no matter what.

"Grant, if you can hear me, you're going to be alright." I clasped his hand in mine, running my thumb over his limp fingers. "Just hang tough, we're going to get you all fixed up. Just focus on my voice…"

"Where the hell is the surgeon?" Speirs growled, looking around the room in frustration. "God Dammit!"

The regimental surgeon burst into the room seconds later as if on cue. "What happened?"

Nice of you to take your sweet time my friend.

"He was shot in the head." I replied, clutching Grant's hand in mine tightly. "About ten minutes ago."

"Alright, let's see what we've got here." The surgeon replied calmly, lifting the bandage from Chuck's head carefully.

My breath caught in my throat as I waited in anticipation. Ron looked between the surgeon and Chuck hopefully, keeping his hand clasped tightly with Grant's as if letting go would mean that he would die.

"Jesus…" the surgeon breathed, assessing the damage.

"What?" Ron asked hopefully as the surgeon looked up at all of us sympathetically.

"He's not going to make it."

"You can't operate on him?" Gene asked as I looked down at the lifeless body of Grant, a tear rolling down my face.

"Not me." The surgeon replied in an almost too calm fashion. "You'd need a brain surgeon. And even if you had one, I don't think there's any hope."

Did this guy even give a shit? This is a life we're talking about here! We're not just going to let him die!

The room fell quiet for a few seconds as the harsh reality began to sink in. I looked up at Ron, seeing him staring down at Grant deep in thought.

"You find the shooter. I want him alive." He broke the silence suddenly, turning to Tab.

"Come on Liz, Gene… help me." He added, moving to pick up one end of Grant's stretcher.

"What are you doing?" I asked confusedly, moving to the other end of the stretcher to help Tab lift it.

"We're going to go find a brain surgeon!" he exclaimed as we rushed Grant out the door. "He's not dying tonight… not like this."

It was that moment that I knew that we had the best C.O. in the whole god damned American Army… Not that I'd had any doubts before.

* * *

**4 HOURS LATER **

"Jesus Ron… slow down." I panted, struggling to keep up to him as we made our way back towards company CP where the rest of the guys were apparently already laying a beating on the kid who had shot Grant. "Chuck's going to be fine, the Kraut surgeon said so…"

"This guy better still be alive." Ron growled through clenched teeth. "I swear to god."

"Still?" my eyes widened in trepidation. "You're going to kill him Sir?"

"Just keep up Liz." He replied seriously, maintaining his speed. "Nobody shoots one of ours and gets away with it."

God, the man could move when he was on a mission.

"Where is he?" I heard Ron call up ahead of me as I made my way behind him into the company CP.

Tab tried to divert him by asking how Grant was doing, clearly not supporting the merciless beating that sounded like it was in full swing in the next room.

My brother shot me a nervous glace from across the room. I was not surprised to see that George had chosen to sit out of the beating. He had always had a kind heart and a sympathetic conscience.

"Where is he?" Ron demanded again, ignoring Tab's question completely.

"Is he okay?" Tab tried again desperately, glancing over at me for help.

"WHERE IS HE?!" Ron lost his temper, yelling in Tab's face.

Tab paused for a brief moment before looking towards the door of the adjoining room where the loud noises were coming from. Ron marched in without another word.

"How long has that been going on?" I asked, gesturing towards the racket in the other room.

"Bout an hour or so." George replied, biting his lip. "He's a replacement from I company… just got here a few weeks ago."

"Judging by the look on the Captain's face, I'd say he doesn't have many more weeks ahead of him." I sighed, heading towards the room to see what was going on. I could hear Tab and my brother follow hesitantly behind me.

I stepped into the door just in time to see Ron pistol whip the young soldier across the face, sending blood spraying in all directions.

"WHEN YOU TALK TO AN OFFICER, YOU SAY SIR!" he spoke calmly, rage flaring through his eyes.

He raised his pistol and pointed it steadily in the soldiers' face, his eyes fixed on his target like a lion stalking its prey. Ron had completely lost his temper, there was no stopping him now. He wasn't thinking straight.

I met Joe's worried eyes as he took a step back from where he was standing, surely to avoid being sprayed with the brains of the soldier if Ron were to end up opening fire in the tiny room. None of us had any doubt that our Captain was about to shoot the kid.

Joe shook his head at me in silent protest, as if somehow knowing what I was going to do next.

I had to stop this. We weren't animals for God sakes.

"RON!" I took a step forward, my heart pounding in my ears.

I knew that using his first name in front of the men would get his attention, at least long enough to convince him that blowing this guy's brain's out was not a good idea.

He glanced over at me briefly, his eyes still darkened with rage before turning his furious gaze back to the bloodied soldier sitting below him.

"You don't want to do this." I continued calmly. I placed my hand on his outstretched arm gently, feeling him tremble as he struggled against his desire to pull the trigger. "This isn't what Grant would want."

His arm dropped ever so slightly but he kept his eyes fixed on the soldier who had shot Chuck. Thankfully, the boy had finally shut his trap. It wouldn't take much to convince Ron to pull that trigger at this point.

"Just think about it for a second." I rambled on, trying to make him see the logical side of things. "Isn't it more of a punishment to let him go home and live with the guilt of having shot a comrade for the rest of his life?"

I noticed a twinge of realization flash through Ron's dark eyes as he took what I was saying into consideration.

"He's still drunk…" I added hopefully, looking around the room at the men for some sort of support.  
"If you shoot him now, all you're really doing is putting him out of his misery."

"Liz is right Captain." Joe spoke up suddenly, shooting me a look of encouragement. "I say let him live with it… It's gotta be a hell of a lot worse waking up with that weight on your shoulders every day."

Ron looked around the room blankly before slowly lowering his arm semi-reluctantly. I breathed a sigh of relief as he looked at the side of his hand, noticing he had gotten blood on his hand from his gun-whip. He calmly wiped it off on the replacement's shoulder, shooting him a look that could kill before turning to leave.

"Have the MP's take care of this piece of shit." He mumbled, brushing past me as he walked out the door.

"Grant's dead?" Tab asked from behind me.

"No." Ron replied, turning on his heel as he put his pistol back in its holster. "Kraut surgeon says he's going to make it."

He shot me a small smile and a nod as if to thank me for stopping him from shooting the replacement before disappearing out the door into the night. He knew that he would have gotten in huge shit for shooting the kid without reasonable cause. As did I.

"Jesus Christ Liz… you're one crazy son of a bitch." Tab shook his head, watching Speirs leave. "You gotta have a death wish calling him by his first name like that."

"We're okay. Everything's going to be okay." I leant back against the wall, letting out a sigh as I closed my eyes. I tried to ignore the cries of the replacement still coming from the next room as the men beat him up a bit more before they were to deliver him to the MP's.

The replacement didn't need to die today. But he sure as hell deserved every punch the men were throwing his way. Drunken fool…

If I weren't so damn tired, I'd go in there and join in myself.

* * *

**July 31****st**** 1945**

"Come on Liebling, I know you're gonna love it." Joe urged, dragging me along by the hand as we made our way down to the lake.

Joe had shown up to the aid station ten minutes prior and practically dragged me out of there, claiming that there was something really important that we needed to do.

It was a beautiful sunny day and the sun was glistening off of the lake and mountain tops. Days like this reminded me that despite having to wait around for orders, we were truly stationed in a paradise on Earth.

"Where's the fire Joe?" I laughed, feeling the excitement tremble through his hand which was clasped tightly in mine.

"Just trust me…" he turned around slightly, shooting me a lopsided smile as we came to a halt. "Okay… here we are."

I craned my neck to see around him, spotting the regimental photographer who was setting up his camera facing the lake and the mountains. He shot me a smile, waving at Joe before turning back to fiddling with his camera.

"What is all this Joe?" I asked sheepishly, my face turning red.

"Well, I just figured that we should get a nice picture of us together. I mean, one where we're not in the middle of a war zone." he smiled down at me, pulling me down the small hill that lead towards the docks.

"Joe… you know I hate pictures…" I protested, feeling my face heat up as Joe tossed the photographer a shiny quarter on our way by.

"Come on Liz… it'll be to remind us that not everything that came out of the war was bad." He grinned, squeezing my hand. "Think about it. If we hadn't of joined the army, well there wouldn't be a 'we' now would there?"

I nodded in agreement and bit my lip. This was truly the sweetest thing anyone had ever done for me.

"You're full of surprises aren't you darling?" I laughed, feeling him lace his arm around my waist.

"Trust me… I think you're in for one today Liebling." He chuckled, gesturing towards the photographer. "Now smile real pretty for the man."

I raised my eyebrows at him in confusion… what the heck else could he have up his sleeve that was more romantic than a picture by the beautiful Austrian mountains?

"Okay you two!" the photographer called out, snapping my attention towards where he was standing. "I want big smiles on three… you ready?"

Joe gave him a thumbs up and he started to count down. I laced my arm around Joe's waist, leaning into him as I sent the biggest smile I could muster towards the camera, seeing the flash go off with a crack.

Joe was right… All of the photos we had together were from either Holland or Bastogne. We looked sleepy and beaten in most of them. It would be nice to have a photo from the war that showed our real affection for one another. That showed that even in the face of war, we found a love in one another that was so deep and real that not even the risk of death could split us apart for all of these months.

"Okay… one more Liebling" Joe squeezed my waist lovingly, turning towards me. "But this time, you gotta close your eyes."

"Close my eyes? Won't that look weird in the picture?"

"That's the point." He laughed, nodding at the photographer. "We'll do a silly one."

"But why do I have to close my eyes?" I giggled at the stupidity of it all, biting my lip. "Can't I just make a face?"

"Just trust me Liebling…" he took my hands in his. "You're gonna like how this one turns out."

"Alright." I laughed, fluttering my eyes closed. "They're closed."

"No peeking Liebling." He laughed, taking my hand in his. "Promise me."

"I promise you." I smiled, shaking my head slightly as I started to giggle.

What in god's name was he up to this time?

"Alright…" he squeezed my hand gently as I heard the camera flash go off in the distance. "Open your eyes."

I gasped and my heart felt as if it was going to burst right out of my chest and into the lake…

Joe was down on his knee in front of me, holding open a small box containing the most gorgeous ring I had ever seen in my life. It was silver with small stones trailing down either side of the band and a gorgeous round diamond in the middle.

Tears began to well up in my eyes as I met his tender eyes, feeling his hand tremble in mine.

"We've been through hell and back." He started, trying to choke back the tears that I could see forming in his own eyes as the camera continued to flash in the distance. "But we've made it this far Liebling and I want you to know that I can't live a day without you, I can't sleep without you and I definitely can't breathe without you. You're the most important thing in my world and you've made me a better man. You've taught me how to love, you've taught me what it means to truly care about another person…"

"Joe…" I whimpered, letting the tears flow freely from my eyes as he ran his thumb over my bare ring finger.

"Elizabeth Luz. Will you make me the happiest man in the whole entire world and become my wife?"


	39. Inseparable

**I do not own Band of Brothers, this story is based on the characters in the mini-series, not the real men of Easy Company.**

**Hey guys! I apologize for not updating in a long time :( I've been very busy with work and school and I haven't had much time to write lately! But I have not given up on this story and I am going to try to get another update out this week for you guys! :) Happy Reading! Please leave me a review or shoot me a PM and let me know what you guys think! All of your comments encourage me to keep going with the story!**

* * *

"Joe…" I breathed, feeling my legs wobble slightly beneath me in a mixture of surprise and bliss.

"Liz… Say something… Please." Joe whispered, squeezing my hand hopefully.

I met his warm, brown eyes which were wide and filled to the brink with tears, as if he was half expecting me to decline his proposal.

I snapped out of my daze then, realizing the immensity of the question I had just been asked. Joe had just asked me to marry him, despite the fact that we were being redeployed to the Pacific. He had just asked me the one question I had always dreamed of being asked as a little girl. Although, when I was little I would have never imagined being asked to marry my knight in shining armor, wearing OD's, while overlooking some of the most gorgeous mountains in the whole world.

I could have never predicted how my life would turn out… but, now, staring down into the eyes of the man I love more than anything in the world, I wouldn't have it any other way.

"Yes." I whispered, squeezing Joe's hand gently as my own eyes filled with hot tears, seeing a look of relief spread across his face.

"You will?" he cried, springing up from his spot on his knees and enveloping me in a tight hug. "You really wanna marry me Liebling?"

"A million times yes." I repeated breathlessly into his shoulder, giggling as he lifted me off my feet and swung me around a couple of times.

"God I love you Liz." He slowly lowered me back down to the ground as I wiped the tears from his eyes with my hand. "You have no idea how happy you've just made me."

"I love you so much too." I wrapped my arms around his neck, pressing my lips against his tenderly as another tear rolled down my face.

"Jesus Christ… You scared me for a second there Liebling. I thought you were gonna say no."

I just shook my head in response, letting the tears fall freely as I pressed my lips against his again, tightening my arms around his neck as I pulled him in closer to me. "Why would I ever say no to the best thing that's ever happened to me?"

We kissed for what felt like hours, standing there on the dock, wrapped in each other's arms. All of the atrocities of war melted away as I stood holding the love of my life in my arms… now, my future husband.

We hadn't even noticed that the photographer had disappeared at some point during Joe's proposal. We were too enveloped in one another to notice anything outside the two of us. All of the rusting of the leaves, the birds singing in the trees, and the rushing of water around us disappeared as my ears rang with delight. I deepened our kiss, trying desperately to hold back the tears prickling at the backs of my eyes.

This was so surreal.

"Here Liz… lemme put the ring on you." Joe broke the kiss suddenly, opening the small ring box with visible excitement as I wiped away another tear that had escaped my eye.

"Is this actually real?" I giggled, wiping my cheeks with the back of my hand as he carefully pulled the ring out of its box. "This feels like a fairy-tale."

"Ya… its real." he shot me one of his lopsided grins as I placed my left hand in his, letting him slide the ring onto my finger. It fit like a glove. "And you're the princess."

"Joe… it's breath-taking." I cried, holding my hand out in front of me to admire the ring. It was simple, yet elegant, with small diamonds running down either side of the band and a sparkling round diamond in the centre of the ring.

"God ya look so gorgeous!" he grinned, stepping back to admire my hand. "My girl…"

"I don't even know what to say, it's beautiful." I cried, continuing to admire my engagement ring.

This all still felt so dreamlike… I was engaged. What was I going to tell my parents? I had been so worried over the past few months about the prospect of introducing them to my soldier boyfriend who they barely knew anything about… now I was going to come home with a fiancé on top of it all. How were they going to react to all of this? Especially considering what I had just revealed about James… about what I had kept so well hidden from them all these years? Would they be able to trust Joe?

All of the questions soaring around my brain were starting to make my head hurt and I shook them away, making a mental note to read my parents return letter about James as soon as possible to ease my worries.

Joe suddenly placed a soft kiss on my cheek, breaking me out of my daze. "You still with me Liebling?"

"Joe…?" I stammered, suddenly overcome with a wave of guilt as I realized that diamonds weren't exactly the cheapest thing in the world. "I know this may be rude to ask, and please don't take offense to this… but… how did you… how did you pay for this ring?"

"Liebling." He sighed. "Don't worry about it."

"This must have cost a fortune! You didn't need to… I mean… I didn't need anything fancy…"

"Don't worry about it Liebling." He laughed softly, cutting me off as he inspected the ring on my finger carefully, as if trying to divert my attention. "I just traded a couple of things I had layin around for it. No big deal."

I raised my eyebrows at him sceptically. He was always so nonchalant about everything. It was one of the things that I hated to love about Joe.

"I promise you it was legal." He added, seeing the look of uncertainty on my face. "Trust me."

"I always do trust you." I nodded, biting my lip as I took a look down at my hand in his. "I really do love it though."

"Please don't worry about the cost Liebling, I promise you I could afford it." He shot me one of my favourite lopsided smiles, making my face instantly turn beet red.

My face relaxed as I rested my head on his shoulder, trying to not think about what he could have traded in for my ring. It was best not to push the subject too far, if Joe said he could afford it, then I would just need to take his word for it.

"Mrs. Elizabeth Lana Liebgott." he beamed, squeezing my hands. "How did I ever get so damn lucky?"

This was truly a dream come true. I was going to marry my best friend, my soulmate…

"You're you." I smiled up at him before kissing the scar on his neck from Holland, his tender spot. "It's not about luck."

"God… You're making me leak like a faucet here." He laughed, blinking back some more tears. "My mom would be proud… she's always saying how I never cry and that girls love a sensitive man."

I buried my face into his jacket, feeling my heart flutter in my chest as I breathed in his scent. I had entered the war half expecting not to make it out alive… we'd lost so many brothers along the way, we had been through hell and back, yet somehow, Joe and my love had survived.

We had survived. Joe and I were inseparable.

"Come on Liebling, let's go show your ring of to all the guys." Joe smiled suddenly, kissing me on the forehead before lacing his fingers through mine. "I'm sure your brother wants to see how it looks on you."

"My brother knew about this?"

"Helped me pick out the ring and everything." He nodded, starting to lead me up the hill back towards the town eagerly. "God, all the guys are gonna be so jealous when they see you!"

So this is what George must have been talking about when he had that talk with me about "big changes…" the other day. Sneaky George… Sneaky.

"Course we'll have to keep it quiet around Winters and Speirs." Joe rambled on excitedly as I smirked at the thought. "Wouldn't wanna get kicked out of the Army just yet, not when there's still Japs to kill."

I could see a group of the men huddled together against one of the buildings as we came over the top of the hill which looked into the town. I could already hear my brother's animated voice as he waved us over enthusiastically.

"Hey fellas! Gather around!" he beamed, throwing an arm around my shoulder as Talbert, Perconte, Skinny and a couple of the other men congregated around us. "My baby sister's engaged!"

It wasn't until Joe and I were curled up in bed later that I noticed that he was no longer wearing his gold, diamond-studded Star of David pendant on his dog tags, nor the solid silver watch that he had found in Germany.

He had traded in two of his most prized possessions to pay for my ring. To say that I was lucky to have found such an amazing man was an understatement.

* * *

"So… What are you gonna wear Liz?" Babe smiled, taking a sip of the beer that was sitting in front of him.

"Uh… I'm guessing she's gonna wear a wedding dress dummy." George laughed, smacking Babe in the side of the head. "What do you think she's gonna wear? A suit?"

We had all gathered at the local bar which served as an R&amp;R centre for most of the men since we'd arrived in Austria. Although we were warned not to drink much as we were technically in training to go to war, our CO's often overlooked those evenings at the bar since they knew that if any company was ready for combat, it was Easy Company.

Tonight, we were having an Engagement party of sorts to celebrate Joe and my announcement. Most of the men were in attendance, including Lipton, who had noticed the ring on my finger a couple of days prior and nearly given me a heart attack by joking about telling Major Winters.

"I'm real sorry Liz." Babe laughed as I waved him off. "It's just that I can't imagine you wearin anything else but those OD's. Never seen ya in anything else."

"That's okay Babe." I smirked as some of the men continued to jeer him. "But, I do plan on wearing a wedding dress."

"God, you're one lucky guy Lieb!" Martin clapped Joe on the back, winking over at me. "She's going to look so stunning."

"Lucky doesn't even begin to describe it." Joe smiled at me, making me blush as I twirled the ring around my finger.

"So who's all invited?" Perconte wondered aloud.

"All of you guys of course." I smiled, not missing a beat. "And the CO's… when we can finally tell them."

"Family and friends back home too." Joe added, squeezing my hand under the table. "It's gonna be a big wedding I guess."

"Decided on a date yet?" Skinny asked from further down the table. "Or a place?"

"We haven't gotten that far yet." I replied somberly, feeling Joe shift beside me knowingly. "It all depends on… when and IF we're being redeployed to the Pacific."

"Here's to hoping for the "if"…" Tab rolled his eyes, taking a sip of his beer. "They're being very indecisive about the whole thing if you ask me."

"Guess it depends on whether or not they feel we're needed over there." Joe chimed in. "It's shitty to think about but… it's almost like they're waiting for men to be killed so they can send us over."

"Well, I'd personally like to know either way…" Christianson said, biting his lip in thought. "If we're being sent over… let's just go already. All this waiting around is driving me nuts."

"Let's not think about that right now boys." Lipton chimed in, raising his glass towards Joe and I with a smile. "This night is a chance for us to celebrate Joe and Liz's announcement. We're all very happy for the two of you and eager to get home and celebrate your special day with you."

"Hear, Hear!" Bull chanted, as all of the men raised their glasses a toast as I turned beet red, feeling Joe wrap his arm tightly around my shoulder.

"To the Future Mr. and Mrs. Liebgott!" Webster shouted from down the table a ways.

I had never enjoyed being the centre of attention. How on Earth was I going to handle my wedding day?

"Sorry for getting off topic Liz." Tab said, clinking his glass to mine. "This is just the best news that all of us have heard in a long time… and well…" he trailed off absentmindedly. "We'd all like to be able to be there to celebrate with you, that's all."

"No need to apologize Tab." I smiled at him warmly, squeezing his hand across the table. "None of us want to be shipped over there."

"God, I wish Muck and Penkala could be here to see you guys right now." George smiled beside me. "Skip would 'a gotten a kick out of you on your wedding day Lizzie."

"He knew I wasn't a dress person." I smirked, remembering the party in Mourmelon before we were sent to Bastogne… the night that Bill had forced me into that damn red dress. I'd been sitting next to Muck for most of the night at the bar and he had been forced to listen to me complain about how uncomfortable the dress was.

"They should be there with us." Joe piped in. "All of em… Muck, Penkala, Hoobler, Julian, Jackson, Janovec…"

"Hey…" I cut him off softly, feeling the atmosphere in the room becoming more somber by the minute. I missed all of the men we'd lost over the past year too, but I knew that they wouldn't want us to sit around and mope about it.

"At least Toye and Guarnere will be there, Buck and Tipper... Shifty should be healed up and ready to be sent back home by the time we're heading back… and Grant will be all healed up as well." I added, trying to be as positive as possible given the circumstances.

"Grant's gonna be in the wedding party." Joe smiled, looking around the table as all the men nodded in agreement. "I've already decided that one for him, whether he likes it or not."

"Oh ya!" Skinny chimed in, laughing. "Who are you thinking of having in the wedding party Lieb? You can't very well have all of us."

"Well, I've already asked Luz to be my best man." Joe smiled as my brother beamed with excitement. "That one's a given."

I hadn't seen my brother so genuinely happy in a very long time which warmed my heart. I smiled to myself as I looked around the table at all of the men who had become my brothers over the years. They all had huge smiles on their faces as well as they congratulated George on his best man status.

"Hey Doc…" Joe smiled, calling out to Gene who was sitting down at the opposite end of the table, being his usual quiet self. "How'd you fancy bein my third groomsmen?"

"It be an honor guys." Gene smiled, turning red in the face. "I've never been in a weddin before."

"Of course Vera will be on the girl's side with me." I added, smiling at him warmly. "Do you think she'd like that?"

"She'd love that Liz." My best friend grinned back at me. "Thank you guys so much."

"Vera? Who's Vera Doc?"

"You got a lady we don't know about?"

"Spill, Doc."

I shot Gene an apologetic smile as the guys started to heckle him, seeing him raise his eyebrows at me for mentioning Vera's name. Most of the guy's in the company knew little about Eugene Roe's personal life and they were all probably genuinely surprised to learn that he had a girlfriend waiting for him back home. Gene was turning a bright shade of red and I was relieved when Joe took the attention back off of him.

"Guys! Guys!" he laughed. "Hey shut it or you're not gonna hear who else I was thinkin of for the wedding party."

They all stopped bugging poor Gene for the time being, eager to hear who else Joe had chosen to stand by his side. Truth be told, Joe hadn't chosen anyone else yet aside from my brother, Grant, and Gene. We'd tried to sift through the names of the men in the company over the past few days and decide who to include, but it was just too damn hard… There were too many of them and they all should have been in the wedding party in our opinion.

"Obviously I want all you guys to be up there beside me…" Joe started, clearing his throat so that all of the men could hear him better. "But they don't make head tables that big…"

A chorus of laughs broke out across the room as I smiled brightly. It was nice to see the men so happy and being able to focus on something other than blood and death for once.

Planning a wedding while at war… only us. I smirked to myself.

"So I was thinkin…" Joe started, but was cut off by the door to the bar swinging open, revealing a very confused looking Major Winters. The whole room fell silent as the men looked like deer caught in headlights.

Shit.

I quickly slid off my ring, stashing it in my jacket pocket where I'd been hiding it whenever the officers were around.

"I was wondering where everyone was." Winters started, narrowing his eyes at the group of us curiously. "It's like a ghost town out there. What are you all up to? "

"We're just… uhh… Celebrating Sir." Skinny blurted out suddenly, not knowing what else to say I guess.

"Celebrating what?"

"Uhhh…" some of the men averted their eyes, not knowing how to answer. "Well…"

My face flushed and my heart pounded in my chest as Joe tightened his grip on my hand under the table.

"We were celebrating my promotion Sir." Lipton piped up, shooting me a sideways glace as I let go of the breath I had been holding in. "The men wanted a chance to formally congratulate me all together."

"Well…" Winters started, smiling over at Lipton. "Mind if I join you guys for a bit? I could use some R&amp;R myself."

"Not at all Sir."

Joe relaxed his grip on my hand and shot me a look of relief as Winters sat down at the opposite end of the table beside Gene, starting to talk with some of the men quietly as the room settled back into a quiet murmur of several different conversations.

I caught the relieved eyes of several of the men at the table who looked startled about the fact that we'd just almost been caught red-handed. I breathed another sigh of relief as I tried to calm my pounding heart.

"Thank God for Lip, eh?" Tab laughed quietly, nodding over at Lipton who looked like he was still trying to catch his own breath as he shot me a smile.

I sent a smile back his way, silently thanking him for saving our asses just now. Winters could not know about this... not yet.

"Fuckin Eh." Joe laughed along with him. "You got that right."

Our wedding plans were going to have to be put on hold for a while.

If we were being deployed to the Pacific soon, we needed to be there with the men… not dishonorably discharged.


	40. What Lies Ahead

**I do not own Band of Brothers. This story is based on the characters in the Mini-Series, not the real men of Easy Company. **

* * *

**August 6****th**** 1945**

"Everything okay Lizzie?" George asked, watching curiously as I folded the four page letter from our parents and slid it back into my satchel on the end of my bed, letting out the breath I had been holding in.

"Liz?" Joe scrunched his eyebrows together in concern beside me, placing a hand on the small of my back.

I had finally mustered up the courage to read the return letter from home… the response to my letter I had sent home back in April in which I revealed my former situation with James to my family.

I had also finally told them about my relationship with Joe in the letter.

Although I had received the return letter from home months ago I had not had the nerve to read it for all this time, out of fear that my family would be angry that I had concealed such serious and, on the other hand, such wonderful information from them.

My brother and Joe had finally convinced me to look at it earlier this morning, urging that I would feel better once I knew what they had written back. Though George had reassured me that our parents would not be angry at me about James, I had still had my doubts.

Nonetheless, both of them had stayed by my side while I read the letter with shaky hands.

"They're…" I exhaled, smiling over at Joe. "They're happy for me… that I've fallen in love… and they're really looking forward to meeting you when we get home."

"Oh, thank God." Joe breathed in relief, sparking up the unlit cigarette that he'd had dangling from his mouth. "Ya had me scared for a second there Liebling."

"Sorry." I grinned, thinking about the day that I would finally get to introduce Joe to my family. Of course, my dad and my brothers would be overprotective and my younger sisters would probably giggle about how cute Joe is… but it would be perfect. I could finally believe that now.

"Told ya they wouldn't be mad Lizzie." George gave my hand a comforting squeeze. "Mum and Dad are gonna love Lieb, I promise ya. Just wait till they hear that you guys are getting married! Mum's gonna go crazy with the wedding planning… she loves that shit."

"I think we should wait to tell them until we get home." I said, turning to Joe for confirmation. "I don't think they should find out through a letter."

"Ya, I think that's best Liebling." He nodded in agreement, puffing away on his cigarette. "Best not to overwhelm them too much at this point, let everything sink in first."

"What'd they say about… uhh…?" George cleared his throat somberly. "You know."

"James?" I sighed, his name rolling off my tongue like a filthy word. "Well…"

Our parents had been disappointed that I had lied to them and hidden such a serious matter from them for years, but they were mostly shocked and distraught that they had missed all the signs themselves.

They blamed themselves, as any good parents would have… which I felt terrible about. If anyone was to blame for the situation continuing on so long, it was me. Thinking back, I could have easily removed James from my life had I just told my parents what was going on… the beatings, the emotional abuse.

I had just been so in love with the idea of love that my judgement had been clouded. I had truly believed that I was in love with James despite the things he did to me. I had also believed that he loved me back.

It wasn't until I met Joe that I realized what it truly felt like to love and be loved in return.

On the other hand, my parents were surprised and overjoyed to hear about Joe. Though I had mentioned him in many of my previous letters to them, they had no inkling that he was any more than just another close friend of mine in the company.

Nonetheless, my whole family was very happy for me and apparently really looking forward to meeting the mystery man who had stolen my heart.

My stomach flip flopped at the idea of telling everyone back home that I was getting married.

"And… Joey is apparently in the process of hunting James down and killing him in cold blood, according to dad." I smiled, seeing George roll his eyes and laugh as I finished relaying what my parents had written.

Although Joey was a cop, our eldest brother was never one to have a bad temper… but when someone messed with one of his baby sisters… look out.

"See Liebling…" Joe pulled me into his chest, kissing the top of my head. "I told you that everything was gonna work out the way that it was supposed to. Nobody who loves you is gonna be mad at you for something like that…"

"Ya, if there's anyone to be mad at, it's that douche bag James... I still can't believe he had the nerve to come find you over here." George spat, sparking up a cigarette of his own. "I for one, hope Joey finds the jackass and kills him twice over for me."

"Make it three times." Joe rolled his eyes. "Though, I'd personally like a shot at him myself… Fucking prick."

"Thanks guys." I laughed, snuggling into Joe's chest and breathing in his familiar scent. "You're the best."

"You're tellin us." George laughed jokingly, nudging me.

I honestly had no idea what I would have done without my brother and Joe by my side these past four years.

I definitely wasn't that same afraid 19 year old girl I had been when I first joined the nurses corps, and it was, in large part, thanks to the two men sitting by my side as well as all of my brothers in Easy Company.

The door to our room slammed open suddenly, breaking me out of my thoughts.

I looked up to see an unusually animated looking Webster standing in the doorway, out of breath.

"The army just dropped the Atomic Bomb on Hiroshima in Japan… took out a whole city." he panted, leaning up against the doorway. "Just overheard Nixon telling Winters about it at base…"

"The fucks an Atomic Bomb?" Joe coughed, putting out his cigarette in the ash tray beside our bed as I shrugged at him obliviously.

"Who the hell knows?" Webster grinned, plopping down on the chair in the corner of the room. "But it sounds like a feat for us, that's for sure."

"Did Nixon say anything about us shipping out?" George asked, a touch of hope in his voice.

"No." Web replied, shrugging and plopping a cigarette in his mouth. "Not that I heard, anyways… You got a light Luz?"

Whatever an Atomic Bomb was, it sounded like it put us ahead of the Japanese in the war in the Pacific.

Even if it didn't mean we were going home right away, it may have just underwritten a potential US victory in Japan… meaning that we may not be sent to the front line again.

This was turning out to be a very good day after all.

* * *

**August 9****th**** 1945**

"Hey Liz!" Talbert called out to me, making his way over towards where I was sitting on the hood of a jeep with Gene. "Captain Speirs is looking for you!"

Gene and I had been sitting on the hood of that jeep since the crack of dawn, going over our medical supplies and procedures. Gene claimed that it was necessary to make sure we didn't get rusty with our skills.

I honestly just think it was because we had nothing better to do.

"Did he say what he needed?" I asked, shielding my eyes from the sun as Talbert hopped up on the jeep beside Gene.

"Nope." He replied, leaning back to sun himself. "But, he did say to bring your satchel along."

If there was one thing that made the colossal boredom of sitting around waiting for orders in Austria bearable, it was the heat and the sun which had been shining down brightly every day since we'd arrived.

I used to hate being hot… until Bastogne.

Now I'd cherish any chance I could to feel the heat of the sun against my skin.

"Alright. I'll see you guys later." I smiled, hopping down off the jeep. "You and I can go over shrapnel wounds again when I get back, okay Gene?"

"Sounds like a plan Liz." Gene smiled, looking up from his medical manual momentarily before burying his nose back in it.

The definition of dedication was Eugene Roe. He knew that medical manual like the back of his hand and could treat wounds twice as well as any of the other medics, yet he still insisted that his skills were going to diminish on him if he didn't study constantly.

"Hey, I wanna learn about Shrapnel wounds Doc." I heard Tab say as I started to head up towards company CP. "Can you teach me?"

I shook my head and smiled to myself. Tab had no idea the length of the lecture that he was in for.

There were flesh wounds, abrasions, lacerations, contusions, penetrating wounds, non-penetrating wounds… and, of course, different sub categories of each of those. Tab was in for a long day…

I chuckled to myself as I opened the door to the CP, seeing the usual hustle and bustle of the officers flittering about. I made my way towards Ron's makeshift office, scrunching my eyebrows together as I noticed that the door was wide open and oddly there was no noise coming from inside.

"You wanted to see me?" I knocked on the door worriedly, spotting Ron sitting on the desk chair with his face laying down on the desk and his eyes closed tightly. "Is everything okay?"

"Not really Liz." He replied quietly, raising his head and squinting into the light. "I've got one smoking head ache… you have any aspirin left?"

"Yeah, I do." I chuckled, digging around in my satchel for the aspirin bottle and popping it open before handing it to him. "Here you go."

"What's so funny?" he narrowed his eyes at me, throwing back the pills with a swig from his canteen.

"Nothing." I shook my head. "It's just that… if a headache is the worst thing I have to deal with now. Well…" I continued, smiling at him as he handed me the bottle of pills back. "Well, then we've got it pretty good over here… I haven't had to clean out a wound in months. This has got to be the closest thing to heaven around."

"You got that right." He agreed, gesturing to my wrist. "Speaking of that, how'd your wrist end up healing?"

"Pretty well."

I rolled up my sleeve, revealing the long silver scar left from the shrapnel wound I'd received back in Holland. It all felt so long ago… It felt like it had been years since I'd been laying there in the dirt, clutching my wrist for dear life and praying to God that the hot metal had not pierced my artery.

But really, it had only been 9 months ago that we'd first entered Holland.

"Ah… the battle scars will only make for better stories to be told back home right?" Ron gestured to my purple hearts which I kept safely pinned on my satchel. "The other one is for Foy right? You got clipped in the arm dragging Perconte to safety?"

"Yeah…" I trailed off, rubbing my upper arm where the bullet had torn a hole right through the skin but missed my bone entirely. "Lucky it was me too… the bastard was aiming at poor Frank. He'd just gotten shot in the butt, remember?"

"Yeah… that was the day that I took over for Dike." He murmured. "How could I forget?"

The images of our attack on Foy came flooding back to my mind as I remembered desperately trying to drag Perco to safety as the lone sniper, that we'd somehow missed when we were clearing out the buildings, fired down on us angrily. He'd been aiming at Frank but hit me instead. That was the day that Ron caught me with my revolver…

_*Flashback* _

"_SNIPER!" I yelled out, grabbing Perconte by the jacket and pulling him along the ground behind me. There was no way he could walk to safety. _

"_Shit!" I swore, feeling a searing pain shoot up my arm and into my shoulder as another crack rang through the air. That fucker hit me…_

"_You're hit Liz!" Perconte cried, shuffling his feet to try to help me pull him along. _

"_YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" I screamed as bullets began to hit the ground at my feet. I realized that the sniper hadn't been aiming at me, but at Perconte who I was pulling along the ground behind me. Really classy… shooting at an already wounded man. _

_I reached down in my satchel, rifling through all of the medical supplies until I felt my hand touch the cool metal I had been looking for. My gun. _

_Without thinking twice I took it out and fired in the direction of the sniper, the recoil of the gun nearly making me lose my balance. _

"_Jesus Christ Liz! Why do you have a gun?" Perconte exclaimed, his eyes wide with fear as the sniper fired another shot down at us. _

_*End of Flashback*_

"Hey, you got a light, Liz?" Ron asked suddenly, plopping a cigarette in his mouth. "I really need a God damn smoke to clear my head."

"If I told you I didn't have one, would you believe me?" I laughed, digging around in my pocket for my lighter.

"Not a chance."

I laughed and flicked my lighter over to him gently, hearing something clink against the tile as whatever came flying out of my pocket alongside my lighter hit the ground.

My stomach tightened in horror and my breath caught in my throat as my eyes fell upon what was laying on the ground between Ron and I.

My ring.

"What's that?" Ron asked calmly, pointing down to the ring as the cigarette practically fell from his mouth.

My mouth opened, but no words came out. It felt as if all of the air had been sucked out of my lungs as I stood there staring down at my ring in complete shock.

"Sargent Luz… What is that?"

I had probably just gotten both Joe and I court-martialed and sent home. Ron was my friend, but above that, he was still my CO and my superior. He would have no choice…

"Elizabeth?"

"It's uhhh…" I finally willed myself to respond, swallowing back the bile that was rising to my throat. "I can explain. I just… I mean…" I stuttered, not being able to find the words to explain myself. "We…"

"So, you and Liebgott are engaged now." He stated plainly. "That's what you're trying to tell me."

"Yes Sir." I nodded cautiously, watching as Ron bent down and picked up my ring, shaking his head.

"Jesus Christ Liz." He studied the ring in the palm of his hand tentatively. "What were you thinking? Do you not realize where we are?"

"I know Sir." I nodded, trying to hold back the tears that were prickling at the back of my eyeballs. "We should have waited… but Joe asked me and I couldn't very well say no… He wanted to make it official before we were sent off to the Pacific…" I rambled on, meeting his dark eyes warily. "I'm sorry Sir."

"Jesus." He handed me back my ring, clicking the door closed quietly before leaning back against his desk and rubbing his temples. "Do you know how many rules you guys are breaking here? Do you even fathom the consequences?"

"I know." I breathed, feeling my heart start to pound in my chest. "Please Sir. Joe and I aren't hurting anything Sir. It's not like we're getting married over here. We just wanted to make it official just in case…"

"In case one of you get killed?" he asked hesitantly, seeing me nod in response. "And for the love of God, cut it out with the 'Sir' crap."

"Duly noted."

"Look…" he let out a long, exhausted sigh. "I will keep this from Winters and our superiors… If…"

"Oh, thank you, thank you, Ron! You have no idea how much this means!" I exclaimed, fighting the urge to pull him into a hug. "Thank you so-"

"IF…" he cut me off, raising his hand to stop me from rambling on. "You and Liebgott agree to my two conditions."

"Anything." I nodded, feeling tears of relief begin to slide down my face. "Anything at all… just name it."

"First." He started, crossing his arms over his chest. "You make sure that you keep this far from the eyes and ears of Major Winters and Colonel Sink. I can get in a lot of shit for concealing information like this, and I'm taking a huge leap of faith here in trusting you guys to keep this quiet."

"Of course." I nodded in agreement, wiping my tears away quickly in embarrassment. "We won't let you down, I promise."

Jesus Liz. Get it together.

"How many of the men know?"

"Well…" I replied shamefully, biting my lip. "All of them."

"Good lord." He tilted his head back, cracking his neck and letting out another exasperated sigh. "And you two trust ALL of them to keep their mouths shut?"

"Well, they've known for nearly two weeks and none of them have let anything slip yet." I replied, a wave of fear surging through me as it abruptly hit me that any of the guys could slip up at any moment.

"I can only cover for you so much Liz." Ron shook his head. "If Major Winters or Colonel Sink find out… You're on your own. I'll have no choice but to plead that I was oblivious to the whole thing."

"I really do appreciate it Sir…" I smiled, seeing him shoot me a warning look for pulling the Sir card again. "Err… Ron."

"Right, and my second condition…" his piercing eyes met mine, making the color drain from my face.

Though Ron and I had become fast friends over the past couple of months, he still had this way of intimidating the hell out of me whenever we were discussing a serious matter. He had this insane way of confusing the shit out of you because sometimes it was impossible to tell if he was happy or angry. He always wore that same deadpanned look and hardly ever smiled or showed any emotion.

Aside from this moment of course, when a wide grin suddenly replaced the stern look on his face, taking me by surprise.

"You two better be including me in the wedding party."

* * *

**August 15****th**** 1945**

Bored… Unbelievably Bored.

That was the only way to describe the general atmosphere amongst the men over the past few weeks.

The first couple of months in Austria had been glorious for us, considering what we had been through since D-day. We'd had so much to occupy ourselves with when we had first arrived. However, sightseeing, exploring, and meeting the townspeople could only keep a group of soldiers busy for so long. It was needless to say that we were all starting to go a bit stir crazy with no orders and no idea IF or WHEN we would be heading back into combat again.

It was D-day + 434 for us. We were all eager to get home to our families and it was getting more difficult by the day to be away from them.

"Hit a home run, Lizzie! Come on!" my brother chanted as I walked up to the plate with my bat clutched tightly in my hand. "Wooo!"

It was a beautiful day and we'd all decided to play a friendly game of baseball to pass some of the time between training drills.

I had never been one for sports but the guys had convinced me to finally try my hand at bat.

Buck Compton had come back to visit with the company for the week and let us all know that he was alright. He was playing as back catcher/umpire and taking his job very seriously, calling strikes left-right-and center. We'd all missed his warm nature and it was great to have him back amongst the group.

It was so strange, yet amazing, to be able to relax for an afternoon and spend time together as a company. The thoughts of war, blood, and fear were far from our minds as we focused on the game at hand.

"You can do it Liz!" Joe called out to me in encouragement from his spot on third base, clapping his hands together in excitement. "Just hit it really hard, and really fast!"

"I heard that's how you like it Liebgott!" Tab hooted from second base. "Hard and fast."

"Ah Shut Up Tab! You son of a bitch!" Joe laughed as a chorus of chuckles broke out across the field.

I fought back my own laughter as I tried to focus on Perconte who was preparing to pitch me the ball.

"You ready Liz?"

"Ready when you are Perc!" I called back confidently.

Perconte leaned back, throwing his arm back before releasing the ball, aiming his pitch directly at me. I bent down, swinging as hard as I could at the ball and smiling as I heard the crack of wood against the ball. It flew towards second base and I could hear the men shouting at Tab to catch it as I broke into a determined run towards first base. The ball rolled along the ground past him and I continued to run to second as Joe howled at me in encouragement to keep on going.

"Go Liz! Go! Go! Go! You got this!"

I was just about to hit second base when a rock caught my foot… and the next thing I knew, I was lying flat on my face in the dirt, hearing the men start to hoot around me.

"Ughhhhh." I groaned, lifting my face off the ground. "Who puts a rock right there… honestly?"

Wow… smooth Liz. Cost us the game why don't you?

"Way to run Liz!" Christianson chuckled as I felt him wrap an arm around my back, helping me up from the ground. "She's beauty, she's grace…!" he started, chuckling as I rolled my eyes.

"She can't even make it to second base!" Alley chimed in, earning an even bigger laugh from the guys.

"Shut it Alley!" I laughed, turning red in the face from all of the jeering I was receiving.

"MEEEDDIIIICCC!" some of the men began to joke as I caught Ron's eye, seeing him shake his head and laugh to himself from his place over on the sidelines.

Great… Even Ron is laughing at me now.

"MEEEDDDIICC!" Skinny called out loudly, making me laugh. "We need a medic over here!"

"Yeah, laugh it up guys!" I shook my head, dusting myself off and grabbing a glove from Christianson so that I could play as shortstop as everyone continued to tease me about my fall. "You never seen somebody fall before? Let's just play the game you freaks!"

"You really okay though, Liz?" Joe shouted over to me, a hint of concern in his voice as I met his worried eyes. "You actually fell pretty damn hard."

"I'm good!" I shot him a thumbs up as he shook his head in disbelief. "I'm tough, remember?"

"You're tough as nails Serg!" Babe hooted from the sidelines in encouragement.

"Come on! Let's get Webster out this round!" I heard Garcia shout, finally taking the attention back off of me as Web stepped up to the plate next, swinging at the ball and sending it soaring right over my head.

We played for what felt like hours. Of course, nobody kept score or anything, it was just meant to be a fun game to allow us to blow off some steam and pass time before we would inevitably be forced into more PT this evening. It was a welcome escape from all of the waiting around we had been doing as of late.

It was an odd feeling, to say the least, to be able to be distracted and cheerful. We were all laughing, joking around, and pestering one another with playful teasing as we played the game. I couldn't remember another time where we had actually been able to completely relax and genuinely enjoy each other's company since the war started. It was such a bizarre and spectacular feeling.

These men were my best friends, each of them extremely special to me in different ways.

I wanted to remember this moment with Easy Company, since the other memories I had made with them, were of fearful times in combat when we'd held each other in dire moments and prayed that we would all be alive to see the next morning, watched our friends die around us in the Ardennes forest, and tried desperately to keep ourselves from going insane. Although our time in Belgium had bonded us all together in ways that I could have never imagined, most of the memories weren't exactly pleasant. When I thought of my brothers, I didn't want to think of them being cold and scared, I didn't want those horrific memories etched into my brain for all of eternity.

I wanted to remember brothers as they were in this moment, happy and carefree.

"EASY COMPANY!" Ron shouted suddenly as we all stopped what we were doing and looked towards him curiously. "SCHOOL CIRCLE!"

We all jogged over to the side of the field, joining Ron, Nixon, and Winters who all had small smiles plastered on their faces, as if they knew something we didn't.

"Listen up men!" Winters cleared his throat, ready to address the group of us.

I stood beside Joe at the side of the crowd, seeing some of the men take a knee so that we could all hear what Winters had to say. Whatever it was, it must have been important since he felt the need to call us all over and interrupt the game right before Bull was about to hit his fourth home run of the day.

"Got some news." Winters started in his usual calm manner. "This morning, President Truman received the unconditional surrender from the Japanese."

My mouth dropped open and none of us moved as the group fell completely silent, all of us staring at Winters in complete astonishment. I slid my hand into Joe's absentmindedly, squeezing his hand to make sure that this was all real and not just a dream. The men began to mumble around us as Joe gently squeezed my hand back. I heard him suck in a shaky breath beside me as my own breath caught in my throat.

If the Japanese had surrendered, then that meant that there was no enemy left to fight. Which could only mean one thing…

"War's over." Winters confirmed, smiling at all of us warmly.

I let out the breath that I had unconsciously been holding in, feeling all of the weight and pressure that had been pressing down on my chest for the past year and a half finally begin to release.

Tears welled up in my eyes as I looked around at the smiling faces of my comrades as the fact that the war was truly over began to sink in.

We were free to go home and live the rest of our lives out in peace.

I turned to Joe, seeing a look of relief spread across his face right before he pulled me into a tight hug, as if no longer feeling the need to hide it from Winters or any of our other officers.

"The war's over Liebling." He rasped as all of the men started to cheer around us. "We're goin home."

"I can't believe it." I smiled into his chest, breathing in his scent… my favourite scent.

I heard all of the men start to jog back towards barracks, their chanting and cheering echoing off the mountains as they got further and further away. I could still hear Winters, Nixon, and Speirs conversing near us as I tightened my arms around Joe's waist. I didn't care who was watching at this point, I just stayed there, wrapped in his warm arms… where I knew that I would safely remain for the rest of eternity.

Neither of us would be going to the Pacific after all. We no longer had to live in fear that one of us was going to die in combat and leave the other behind… Not today, not ever again.

There was no longer an enemy to fight, no longer a need for any of us to live in constant panic every day of our lives.

No more of my brothers were going to die at the hands of this bloody war.

No more death, no more fear, no more fighting... No more listening out for the helpless cries for a medic which I had become so accustomed to over the past year.

We were all finally going home.

* * *

**As always, thank you for all of the kind reviews and messages :) All of the kind words from you guys truly gives me the inspiration to keep going with the story! It really means the world to know that you guys love my writing so much! :) This story is my baby and I am so grateful that all of you love reading it as much as I love writing it! **

**Rest Assured... Joe and Liz's story is not finished and I am going to be continuing on with Post-War chapters soon :) I am sad that I am done writing scenes from the BOB series, but I am also excited to be able to tell the story of their lives after the war! Feel free to PM me and let me know if you have any suggestions for post-war chapters :) I will definitely be considering any suggestions while I am writing! **

**Alex**


End file.
